


二律背反

by Hagio



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Hannibal AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 269,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagio/pseuds/Hagio
Summary: 露中Russia x China愉悦杀人狂露 x 身患绝症冷静警探耀Bloodless murder Ivan（Hannibal） x Police Wang Yao“Be my cello... or be my cage.”Au-work for the《Hannibal》架空世界设定。露比耀大，年上联五都是一个警察局的同事（除了露），东亚组不直接出场最后，谢谢大家的观看！如果您愿意留言来一起玩，我会很高兴的！！>w <
Relationships: Russia/China, 露中
Comments: 255
Kudos: 215





	1. Прелюдия

**Author's Note:**

> R18 warning：violence and sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan, an elegant serial killer.

*Прелюдия 序曲

那是他失去的东西。

唱片悠悠地播到了尽头，留声机尖针咔地回到原位，大提琴的声音戛然而止。

“……”  
男人站起身，紫罗兰色的眼瞳平静地望着留声机，正如窗外的晚霞。

不用看唱片的信息，他也知道演奏者是谁，是哪年录制的版本。这些声音曾经充斥了他的整个童年，日复一日地练习，反反复复地听唱片模仿大师的技巧，然后在琴房待到深夜。

“真是令人怀念啊。”  
他虽然这么自言自语，内心却毫无波澜。

天色晚了，该准备晚饭了。  
就在他沉思时，厨房里煮的咖啡好了，摩卡壶在昏暗的房间中闪烁着颤颤的冷光。

“也是，先喝杯咖啡吧。”  
男人有些疲惫，就准备晚饭前稍微休息下吧。于是他打开橱柜，找到了一个有些可爱的猫咪马克杯，给自己倒了杯咖啡。

他挺喜欢这个房子，坐落在森林里，有一种平静感。掌中的热饮暖暖的，工作的疲惫也消散在咖啡与泥土的香味中。

鸦群飞起，森林黑沉沉一片。

现在，他真的饿了，今天得好好犒劳自己一下。

“好，开始准备食材吧。”  
男人在厨房里找了找，拿出了砧板、刀子、大大小小的玻璃碗。他打开冰箱，思考了一下用现有的食材可以做出什么菜。主菜做什么呢？今天他很累，想吃结结实实的肉排，做起来不太花时间的那种。

男人抱着胳膊思考着，转过头对着空荡荡的客厅说：  
“先生，您想吃什么主菜呢？”

无人回答。

浅紫色的眼眸中满含笑意，仿佛是听到了一个和善的回答。  
“也不错呢，那就做白汁小牛肉吧……正好你家有胡萝卜、洋葱、欧芹、月桂叶、百里香。”

男人拿着刀子走向客厅，俯瞰倒在地上的尸体。

屋子的主人已经死了，脖子上缠着的钢琴线，双手仍保持着挣扎呼吸的姿态。长长的影子投在地板上，刀刃反射着厨房的灯光，男人的脚步很轻，仿佛是不愿意惊扰一个孩子的睡眠。

“好了，让我们来为美味的晚餐一起努力吧。”

他笑了笑，开始准备肉。


	2. 黑暗中的雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors told Wang Yao that he had terminal cancer. In despair, Wang Yao walks alone in the rain and meets Ivan.

*Глава 1. 黑暗中的雨

“很抱歉，王警官……是晚期，如果积极治疗，可能会……”  
医生说得很慢很小心，似乎在尽可能地照顾病人的情绪。看起来这还是她第一次亲口对患者说出这样的诊断。

很奇怪，当王耀听到医生的话时，内心毫无波澜。  
按他的性格，如果是平常看到女孩子露出这样难受的表情，必然会安慰对方。但是现在……

他只觉得很累，想抽一支烟。

“谢谢您，”他浅浅地低头，看了一下手机的时间，“我还有几年？”

“积极治疗的话，不到20%的晚期患者，还能……坚持3年。”  
医生愣了一下，望着那黑发的青年。

他看起来还很年轻，大概二十七八岁，黑发扎成马尾束在脑后，眉眼纤细，嘴唇也薄，是那种如果在地铁里遇见了，会让人忍不住一直偷偷盯着看的美人。一种雌雄莫辩的美感。但青年个子很高，身姿也飒爽矫健，能将线条犀利的警服穿得一丝不苟。

王耀就是这种人。  
一切都出类拔萃，又让人觉得恰到好处。

在警校里他是始终是最出色的那一个，曾作为优秀毕业生代发言，由市长与校长一起亲自颁发荣誉证书。  
而在工作中，他永远是最可靠的同事，把自己的工作安排得有条不紊，对别人的请求也尽量支持。在警局里他显得沉默，但当通宵彻夜的加班后，同事们总会发现王耀已经给他们买好了早餐和咖啡。他很细心，记得每一位同伴的生日，会悄无声息准备好小小的卡片与鲜花，放到同事的办公桌上。  
人人都喜欢他，阿尔弗雷德警官常说：幸好我们是同伴，否则我一定会嫉妒到发疯。

王耀就是这样的人。  
窗外开始打雷，天空阴沉沉，快要下雨了。

“如果不治呢？”他轻声问。

医生张了张嘴，避开病人的视线，仿佛这是自己的痛苦。  
“……三到六个月。”

“我知道了，谢谢。”  
王耀起身，向医生点头致敬。

“等等，王警官，您最好再……”医生已经猜到了王耀的决定，仍想挽留。

青年摇了摇头，淡淡地笑了一下。  
“没关系的，就这样吧。”

王耀望向窗外，天已经黑了。院子里的玉兰花长得好高，从二楼都能看得到。这种花就是很招人喜欢，树形挺拔，花冠洁白饱满。以前他家院子里也有两株，春天时开满整个庭院，皎皎如月。

“玉兰啊，明年春天会开吧。”他说。

以前他们一家人总是一起赏花的，真好啊，那时候。

淅淅沥沥，下起了雨。  
……

暴雨倾盆而来，雨声淹没了城市的声音，平时喧嚣的街道反而变得宁静了。滴滴答答，雨滴打在铁皮屋顶上，水洼荡开涟漪又恢复平静，空气变得湿冷，一只黑猫缩在屋檐下躲雨。

「您所拨打的电话已关机。」

“……”  
王耀沉默了一会儿，阖上了手机。

他低头，看到湿透的皮靴，以及水洼里自己模糊的身影。

“果然还是应该把车从医院开回来的。”  
刚刚走着走着就忘了这回事，不过算了，今天他也没那个力气，太累了。

他叹了口气，看了看路边的小黑猫，然后也躲到小小的铁皮雨棚下。  
“抱歉，要和你一起挤一会儿了。”

猫咪抬起头嗅了嗅，开始舔爪子，水珠从油亮的黑色毛皮上滚落。真可爱啊，王耀忍不住笑了一下，也尽力把湿透的黑发往额头后抹，脸上的雨水沿着脖颈往下流。  
算了，反正他浑身上下也没一出干的地方。

手机震动了好几下，王耀打开看了一眼，要么是工作讯息，要么是阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟他们在邀约大家一起出去吃饭，趁着难得天下太平，罪犯们都乖乖在家画小鸭子，没出来给他们惹事。

手机屏幕的光亮倒映在他的眼瞳中，编辑了一半的讯息闪烁着光标，收件人栏仍是空的，因为他永远记得号码。

「之前一直咳嗽胸口疼，去了医院，今天检查结果出来了……| 」

琥珀色的眼瞳中倒映着这行字，而后又全部删掉了。亮蓝色的屏幕一片空白，只有光标在茫然地跳动。

算了，算了吧。

“啧，没意思。”  
他从衬衫的口袋里掏出烟盒，发现都湿透了。操。他苦笑，仍不管不顾地叼起一根又湿又软的烟。

显然，他不能再抽烟了。

医生之前已经带着颤音地劝告过他，还恨不得当场把他的烟盒扔进垃圾桶。她是个好人，可是她不能。毕竟医生只是职业，不可能对所有人的生命负责。即便她想，也做不到。

王耀拿起火机，拇指滑动打火石的转轮。可是手一直在颤抖，怎么都点不着，火星子噼里啪啦亮了几下，又黯淡下去。

“真是的，天冷，手僵了。”他这么说服自己。

怎么能呢？  
太可笑了，难道他连一根烟都点不着吗？以前他那么骄傲，虽然表面上并不显露，但内心里从不觉得世界上有自己办不到的事。弟妹们依靠他，同伴们仰赖他……在警校的辉煌，在工作上的成绩……

然而生活就是这样可笑，他曾经有多骄傲，现在就有多狼狈。

他所坚信的，全部崩塌。  
十多年来辛辛苦苦建立的家……如今已经不会有第二个人在黄昏时开灯。多余的碗筷都收起来放在柜子深处，他只用准备一个人的饭……再后来他就懒得做饭了，总是草草果腹。

到现在呢？

“呵……连烟都点不着，哈哈哈。”  
王耀笑起来，继而，深呼吸了几次，又转为哼哼的苦笑，结果竟引发了一连串的剧烈咳嗽！  
（好难受……）

痛苦让他支撑不住身体，背倚靠这商店的卷帘门，慢慢地坐到了满是积水的地面上。铁帘哐哐作响，吓跑了躲雨的小黑猫。

“呜……”

好疼，真的好疼……如果不是他强撑着，早就已经完全倒在地上了。胸口深处刺疼得好像有火炭在灼烧。他简直想把手伸进胸膛，死死抓住把那团火炭！可是那东西在深处，在最深处。

不行，不能这么难堪。他不想让自己沦落到这种地步……被路人同情叫救护车，被再次被送回医院，被泪流满面的警局的同事们前来探望，最后死在病榻上。

不，绝对不要！

“无聊，我才不要那种无聊的……！”  
王耀咬着牙，死命支撑起身体，艰难地往前行走。渐渐地，体内的波澜平复下来，那种死死攥住他的巨大痛楚消失了，紧绷的感官又松弛下来……

雨声回来了。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。嘀。众多的声音终于被解放出来，一切又变得鲜活，只有他虚弱不已，满头大汗。

“哈哈……哈哈哈哈……竟然……哈哈哈……”  
他笑着，手机不知道什么时候掉到了水坑里，仍然在震动。原来他挣扎了那么久，才走了不到四五步远。

这时，雨好像停了。

不，雨夜仍然喧嚣，只是他身上的一小片区域不再下雨。一个影子遮住了他的光。

雨点沙沙打在伞面上。  
原来是有人来到他身边，为他撑起了伞。

“……”  
王耀回头，看到一个高大的紫瞳的男人，正温柔地望着他。

“……”  
对方没有说话，也没有表露出廉价的、对待流浪猫一般的同情。男人只是这样静静地撑着伞，就好像这是再理所应当不过的事。

那是个看上去很有教养的男人，年纪比王耀长一些，或许三十出头，或许还不到。他穿着笔挺的黑色长大衣，剪裁考究，看起来毛料价格不菲，还像审美老派的人那样在大衣的口袋里别了一枚孔雀蓝色的丝手帕。

男人的眼睛是紫色的。

像西山的晚霞，王耀心想。

两人沉默地对视了一会儿，俄而，男人慢条斯理地说：“天晚了，我送你回家吧。”

（呵，都是套路。）  
王耀冷笑，他了解这种人，或者说……他自己何尝不是这种人。猎食者的气息是藏不住的。

不过就算他拒绝，独自回家又有什么意义呢？难道继续想着自己的诊断结果，然后像往常那样，在深夜焦虑地醒来，抽完一整包烟？

有什么意义呢？他的人生。

“没关系，我没有别的意思。”  
男人低下头，目光平和地望着他，长长的浅金色睫毛就好像是属于温顺的狮子。“我只是……不想看着你再这样折磨自己。下雨的夜晚太冷了，回家去吧。”

王耀忍不住笑了。

折磨自己？是这样吗？二十八年，这样狼狈不堪的、毫无意义的人生……到最后的几个月，还是一样烂透了。

真是受够了。

于是他抬起头，对男人露出轻蔑的笑容:  
“去你家吧。”


	3. 直到黎明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting the invitation of hooking, Wang You comes to Ivan's house. Yao sees a precious cello. Ivan tells him that he used to be a brilliant cellist but after the hand injury, he could not play cello anymore.

*Глава 2. 直到黎明

钥匙转动了两圈，咔嚓，黑暗中亮起一条门缝，继而开启了走廊的光亮，两人的影子融入了客厅的昏暗。

哒。  
开关的声音，灯被打开了。

王耀本能地抬手遮住眼睛。男人看到他的反应，再次按了一下开关，屋内的光线就柔和多了。

“抱歉，我没想到你这么敏感。”男人说。

“……”  
王耀没有回答，他没心情也没力气说多余的话。男人体贴地为他脱下外套，把湿漉漉的外套挂在衣架上，然后拿来了叠好的浴袍。

“先洗个澡吧，你湿透了，会生病的。”

“浴室在哪儿？”

“直走第三间，盥洗盆下面的柜子里有给客人准备的一次性洗漱用品。我比较喜欢冷水澡，所以你需要自己重新调一下水温。”  
男人一边说，一边为他解下领带，像是耐心地对待一个孩子。

王耀不喜欢这样，轻轻地推开了男人的手，意思是他自己来。对方也没有生气，只是无奈地笑了笑。

“你先洗吧，我给你做点宵夜。”  
男人脱下大衣，淡蓝色衬衣和浅金发色十分相称，大致可以看出衣服下面健美结实的身材。王耀叹了口气，虽然他现在对什么都提不起兴趣，但做什么都比一个人回家好。

“我不吃东西。”他说。

男人转身进了厨房，套上洁白且毫无油渍的围裙，“你看起来饿坏了，做爱需要体力。”

呵，真是直白的家伙，王耀冷笑，也好，干干脆脆各取所需。  
他本来想问问那男人有没有准备避孕套，不过像这种游刃有余的游猎老手，恐怕什么都早就备好了。

真是愚蠢又冲动的决定，他自己都想嘲笑自己。确诊癌症后的第一件事竟然是万念俱灰地跟一个陌生男人上床？

可笑。  
王耀笑了笑，脱下衣服，走向浴室。

男人的家很大，家具装潢都极为讲究，素雅冷淡的米灰色调，墙上挂着油画，酒柜上置放着一柄古代唐刀，一些七七八八的小雕像，实木小立桌上摆放着一只空的古董花瓶，一幅相框。

“……”  
王耀拿起相框看了看。

相片上，身穿正装的男人浅浅地微笑着，搂着一位身穿白天鹅芭蕾裙的少女。少女面无表情，容貌和男人非常相似，都是浅色眼瞳，白金色头发。

“那是我妹妹，娜塔莎。”  
男人的声音从厨房里传来，应该是从声音判断出了王耀正在看相片。

这惊人的听力让他有些吃惊。

王耀是刑警，平时动作脚步都像猫一样轻，在追查罪犯时能潜伏在很近的距离都不被对方发现。

但是那个男人，竟然听到了如此细微的声音？

王耀意识到自己有些失礼，放下相框：“抱歉，我无意窥探您的隐私。”  
一夜的露水相逢罢了，他们连对方的名字都没必要知道。

男人的声音带着和善的笑意：  
“娜塔莎从小就跳芭蕾，登台演出的经验已经很丰富了。现在她在皇家芭蕾学院学习，老师和评论家们都很看好她，认为她很有潜力，会成为一颗冉冉升起的芭蕾届新星。”

“真好。”  
王耀发自真心地说。听得出来，他们兄妹之间的感情应该很好。王耀想看一看手机消息，却想起来手机和衣服一起放在那边了。

“好了，快去洗澡吧，再这么站着你要着凉了。”男人笑道。

确实，赤裸着上身让王耀有些冷……不由地又咳嗽起来，又努力忍住了。癌症不传染，但他不想让自己像个可怜兮兮的病人。

他走进浴室。  
浴室整洁得简直纤尘不染，镜子上连一个模糊的指纹印都没有，光亮得像是清晨的湖面。镜前还放着一束百合花。

（竟然是这么爱干净的家伙？）

他用手指摸了摸洗脸台的边沿，光洁得像是餐具……王耀自认为是个很喜欢收家打扫的人，但就这浴室来看，他甚至不知道要怎样才能把盥洗盆清洁得那么闪耀。

真是个奇怪的男人。  
或许对方有洁癖？也好吧，爱干净的性伙伴让人多少放心。

王耀叹了口气，抬头看着镜子。镜中那高挑白皙的青年也看着他。  
那身体看起来很完美，常年训练出的肌肉看上去流畅且结实匀称，虽然同伴们总是开玩笑说他太细瘦了，像是刚入校的大学生，不像一位经验老道的刑警。

表面上，看起来还挺好。

不过那身体已经从内部开始坏掉了。他的肺，他的细胞，他脑子里曾经关于人生的一切规划和妄想。

“那就算了。”  
王耀苦笑了一下，打开淋浴头开始洗澡。冰冷的水流滑过背脊，他觉得冷，但是没力气做任何多余的事，只是额头贴着瓷砖，看着水流从腹部往下流淌。好累，真的好累。

什么都没意思。

如果自己仅仅是手机里的一张相片就好了，只要点击删除，就能轻轻松松地结束这一切。

“……”  
王耀望着水流的漩涡，仿佛是望着某人葬礼上的一朵白花。

这时，浴室外传来了轻敲声。男人的身影在玻璃门外晃了晃：“别忘了调热水，现在水温对你来说应该太凉了。”

“你怎么知道。”王耀有些没力气。

“我闻得出来。”对方说着，又关切地轻轻敲了敲玻璃，“我进来一下，可以么？”

“……进来吧。”  
王耀无所谓了，反正一会儿他们也要办事。他抹了抹湿漉漉的额发，不想让自己看起来生无可恋的。

“抱歉了。”  
男人迈进来，浴室一下子显得有些拥挤。

这家伙个头真大啊，王耀不禁感慨。之前在开车时也是，男人坐在驾驶座上，毛绒绒的浅金色脑袋几乎要贴着车顶。

“像这样调一下，水就暖和了，这个温度够吗？”

男人以手背试水温，礼貌地把目光避开王耀赤裸的身体，只是看着花洒。但是在男人侧身的时候，两人的身体不经意地贴了一下，王耀感到对方的体温暖呼呼地逼近过来，就像靠近一只大型犬。

“够了吧。”  
他有些心不在焉，茫然地望着对方的淡粉色耳廓，高挺的鼻梁，气质坚毅的厚嘴唇。

男人应该有斯拉夫血统。

其实问一问名字就知道，但是王耀不想。这一夜知道得越多，之后就越是麻烦。  
“那就好，我去继续准备宵夜了，你是喜欢甜……”  
男人下意识地偏过头，还是看到了王耀的裸体，他顿了顿，仿佛瞬间失去了语言。

但很快，那副优雅从容的微笑再次浮现在男人脸上。他漫不经心地移开视线，用毛巾将手腕上的水珠擦干。  
“不着急，你好好洗一个热水澡，别生病就好。”

“你……”

玻璃门再次轻轻关上了，浴室里只剩下淋浴的哗哗水声。热腾腾的水蒸气升起，冻僵的手指暖喝起来后有点痒痒的，关节处的皮肤也渐渐呈现出淡粉色。

王耀想着刚才的那个瞬间，那一刻……他差点忍不住问男人：

「你的名字是什么。 」

……  
从浴室出来以后，王耀闻到了一股甜甜的香味。

“请坐吧。”  
男人礼貌地拉开椅子，然后从厨房端来一只浅白色的骨瓷小碗，热腾腾的，散发出水果加热后的香味。王耀猜测那是某种粥，闻起来确实很诱人。

“奶汁椰子粟米汤。”  
男人将银勺与玻璃杯一丝不苟地摆在桌布上，又从酒柜里挑选挑选了一支葡萄酒。“虽然这道菜应该算是甜点，但你看起来血糖太低了，甜食能让你感觉好一些。”

“谢谢。”  
王耀看着精巧小碗的……粥，椰肉被煮得半透明，除了粟米，似乎还加了像西米露一样的东西。看起来倒像是一份港式甜点。他不知道这家伙是怎么发明出这道菜的。

男人接着说：“宵夜已经是甜的了，配酒就不适合太甜的，这瓶 ‘天使之手’就不太合适现在喝，虽然我觉得你可能会喜欢。这样的话……请尝尝这个吧。”

王耀手边的玻璃杯渐渐满盈，醇美的暗红色葡萄酒在杯中打转，最后以干脆利落的一滴收尾，仿佛曲终收拨。

王耀点头致谢，小呷了一口，强烈的酸味果香扑鼻而来。  
“嗯，很……浓郁？”

“没错，你的感觉很敏锐……”  
男人也给自己盛了一杯，继续说：  
“赤霞珠，波尔多左岸的代表作，特点就是强劲，适合男性。如果是波尔多右岸的风格就比较柔美温和，比如海格。但我猜你大概很讨厌被当成女人，虽然你那么美。”

王耀淡淡地说：“您这些装逼的知识倒是挺适合约会的。”

男人愣了愣，忍不住笑了出来：  
“嗨呀，你这人怎么这样，我给你做宵夜，还请你喝酒……您竟还这样揶揄我。”

“我是警察，喜欢直接的风格。”  
王耀不打算隐藏自己的职业，毕竟他今天穿了制服衬衫，男人肯定早就发现了。 

“好，那么我也直截了当地说。我认为赤霞珠非常适合您……强烈、浓郁、富有攻击性的口味，我喜欢这种难以驾驭的感觉。”  
男人微笑，十指交叠托住下巴，紫晶色的眼眸中闪烁着的冷冰冰的光芒，仿佛是大型食肉动物正耐心地观察着猎物。

手指在玻璃杯边缘轻轻打转，湿润的水声，男人笑意阑珊的目光。渐渐地，王耀觉得疲倦返上来了……

（糟糕，如果现在就睡着，未免太没有诚意了。）

王耀想让自己保持清醒，就竭力逼迫自己提起精神，开口聊天。他看到客厅的落地窗边支着一架大提琴，就问：

“你会拉琴？”

“嗯。”  
男人别过头，冷淡地望着大提琴。

王耀本能地觉得不好，肯定是问到了什么人家觉得尴尬的，不愿意回答的事。见鬼，这种一夜约会最怕的就是尴尬。于是他打算换个话题……

但是不等开口，男人就继续说：“那是我失去的东西。”

“……”

“嗨，长话短说吧。以前我和娜塔莎一样，父母打算把我培养成音乐家，我的前半辈子都在为了大提琴而活着。”

“后来呢？”

“后来……”  
男人苦笑着抬起左手，艰难地握了握。他的手指明显无法像正常人那样灵活，只能勉强地做出抓握的动作。

“后来我的手断了，再也没法登台演奏了。”

“啊。”  
王耀低下头，又喝了一口红酒：  
“真的不能演奏了吗？复建……也没有效果吗？我之前都没有发现你的手受过伤，看起来日常行动完全没问题。”

“确实，我还可以拉琴，但是……”  
男人笑了笑，浅金色睫毛落下一片浅浅的阴影。

“当我演奏时，脑海中仍然浮现出自己曾经的琴声，但是……耳朵里实际听到的却不是这样，因为我的手已经跟不上了。”

葡萄酒在杯中轻曼地回旋，深渊般的赤红色倒映着男人迷人的双眼。

“所以我放弃了，去做了别的行当。”

“抱歉。”

“没关系，没什么可惜的，我并不觉得遗憾。”  
虽然这么说，男人的目光却仍然停留在大提琴上，王耀发现了。

“好了，别再在意我那些无聊的陈年旧事了。亲爱的朋友，您的汤要凉了。”

“啊……”  
王耀这才注意到，白色的小碗已经不再冒出热气，椰子和粟米开始凝固，粥的表皮皱在一起。胃里仍然饥饿，但他连一口吃东西的动力都没有了，浑身只有沉沉的疲倦感。

男人看出来了，笑着摇头：“没关系的，那就算了，我去把汤收起来。”

“抱歉……”

“别抱歉，我只是希望你能感觉好一些。如果没有胃口，请别勉强自己。”

“你去洗澡吧，我等你。”王耀很愧疚，难得人家费了心力款待自己。

“那么请稍等。”  
男人解下围裙，到浴室里去了。

门轻轻开合，接着，想起了淋浴的水声。王耀是真的累了，以手枕在桌子上，打算先歇一会儿等对方回来。

鹅黄色的灯光变得很暧昧，浴室的声音，他的呼吸声。如果仔细想想的话，会发现这一刻多么荒唐。但王耀已经不在乎了，比起白天在医院的遭遇，此刻他将和一个陌生男人上床已经算是最不疯狂的事了。

可是，可是……  
睡意渐渐涌上来，视线变得模糊，他撑不住了。

在睡着的最后一刻，王耀看到了窗边的大提琴，在城市的万千灯火中保持着沉默。他看着那琴，想到的是那男人曾经的样子……

登上舞台，来到光下，面对黑暗。

手指按在弦上，琴弓微微倾斜着，呼吸也变得缓慢。台下的黑暗中坐着一个又一个模糊的影子，也都在呼吸着。

在开演前的一刻，聚光灯是一枚巨大的琥珀。  
而人们共同呼吸着，是同一朵黑暗的云。

秒针一格格地艰难推进，剧场中只有风声，世界回归静止，意义回归虚空，一切回归于他。

等待他，凝视他。

于是。

他开始，旋律从手指的第一个动作中被解放，所有的曲谱都在螺旋中消失，又作为风暴重新诞生于这辉煌壮丽的时刻——


	4. 怪物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malicious and tender monster

*Глава 3. 怪物

他的名字是伊万·布列津斯基。

他没有玩弄食物的习惯，从不在猎物死前折磨他们，也不像小说里那些恶劣的连环杀手那样，喜欢把自己的名字傲慢地刻在猎物惊恐的死亡时刻。

不过有时候，游戏的乐趣大于食欲和性欲。

比如现在。

“……”  
伊万关上淋浴喷头，水滴沿着胸膛滴到下腹，雾蒙蒙的镜子里倒映出一个类似人的生物。

他来到镜前，面无表情地看着自己的裸体——一个高大健硕的男人，像一位军官。  
肌肉与皮肤，一切都看起来与普通人类无异，似乎如此。

他练习了一下笑容。  
对，就是这种春风和煦的笑容，让脸部肌肉调动起来，嘴角微微提起，眉毛和眼角也要跟着动作才行，否则会让人类感觉到恐惧。

就是这样。

伊万精细地，控制着自己的表情，然后露出了那标志性的柔和的笑容……

“对，当变成害虫的格里高尔死时，萨姆沙一家就是这么笑的。”  
他喃喃自语。

虽然他体会不到正常人类的情感，但读过的文学作品可以帮助他，让他去猜测在某种具体情况下，普通人大概会做出什么反应……他就模仿。

“……”  
伊万走出浴室，仅以一条浴巾缠在腰部。美味的猎物还在等他。

那位黑发的美人，孤零零地在雨里挣扎，仿佛遗落在雨中的一枚珍珠耳环，被伊万轻轻地拾起，放在掌心。

伊万不打算吃他。

或许他会放这美人活着回去，毕竟有的游戏只玩一次并不能让人过瘾。  
他知道对方是刑警。不消看那警局制服，青年走路的姿态就一目了然……肩背挺得笔直，脖颈好看地扬起，修长的双腿迈步时稳健又轻盈。

不过伊万还没决定怎么个玩法。那么姑且先享受一下吧，世俗的，肉欲之乐。

他喝了点水润了润喉咙，然后拿出了避孕套。  
润滑剂就在床头柜里，不必提前带到房间。他不打算使用什么奇怪的助兴药剂。一方面是鉴于对方是警察，另一方面是他觉得那样的做法了无趣味。

“那么。”  
伊万来到客厅，打算享受今夜的欢愉。

但是眼前的景象，却让他先是愣住，然后不由地露出苦笑：  
“嗨呀，这人怎么这样对我。”

黑发的青年竟然趴在桌子上睡着了，睡得那么沉稳，呼吸平静得有如河川流淌……

伊万走过去，先是轻轻抓住青年的脖子，就像从酒架上取下一瓶待醒的阿根廷马可贝尔葡萄酒。

青年仍在梦中，毫无防备地被他掐住了脖颈。长长的睫毛随着吐息轻颤着，偶尔又因眼睑的忽然紧闭而显露出不安。想必是在做着焦虑的梦吧。

“……”  
伊万冷漠地看着身下的美人。

如果他手指稍稍用力，死死掐住青年的喉咙，对方肯定会惊醒，然后垂死挣扎。他们会赤身裸体地滚倒在地上，彼此搏斗，最终拼个你死我活。杀戮的快乐与性欲的冲动会让他勃起，让他微笑地看着生命一点点从这张美丽的脸上流逝……

“也不错？”  
或许是个可行的玩法。伊万将另一只手轻轻移到青年的后颈，准备两只手同时发力……

他笑了笑，餍足地凑近青年的后颈，最后深吸了一口气。  
啊，鲜活生命的气息。人肉、情欲、薄荷味香波、洗衣液的气味、还有……

“……”  
伊万停住了。

（等等，这个气味。）

他再次俯身，鼻尖几乎贴到了青年劲椎处……两人的皮肤并未接触，但离得太近了，有一种痒痒的酥麻感。

伊万闭上眼，再次深深地嗅了嗅——

黑暗中，有什么在骚动。  
噩兆，或者……对人类来说难以承受的痛苦，正在以种籽的形态迅速生长。他听到青年深处的呼吸声，沙哑，带有某种炎症的症状。

不会有错，在他的生命中，这种病症早已带走了另一个人。

“癌症。”  
伊万面无表情，抓住青年喉咙的手松开了，似乎在犹豫。

他看到了桌上的餐刀，银光中倒映着青年的睡颜，以及他自己模糊的形态。

“原来如此，难怪你看上去一副想要马上去死的样子。”  
伊万抚摸着青年的头，仿佛在柔声宽慰一个受伤的孩子。他回头，看到窗边的大提琴，又低头看着身下熟睡的青年。

他伸出食指，轻轻帮青年将垂落的发丝别到耳后，然后指腹摩挲着青年那柔软冰凉的耳朵。

“你就这么想死吗？”伊万柔声问道。  
如果是这样……

“那我们来做个游戏吧，如果我赢了，就把你做成我的琴。”

青年安睡着，毫不知情。伊万宠溺地笑了一下，俯身亲吻青年的额头，然后把他抱上了床，盖好被子。

“晚安，王耀。”  
伊万关灯，把青年拥进怀里，仿佛是怀抱着真正的恋人一般。

To be continued


	5. Man-like creatures

*Глава 4. 【 Man-like creatures 】

他中醒来，晨光模糊而透亮，整个空间仿佛蛋清般轻轻摇晃……  
耳鸣声渐渐退去，王耀疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴，头脑才逐渐清朗起来。

“这是……？”

陌生的房间？啊……他忽然想起来，昨夜好像……身后有人伸出胳膊将他揽进怀里。

！  
王耀蓦地坐起身，惊诧地望着枕边人。

“早安。”  
男人懒懒地笑着，紫罗兰色的眼瞳在白天中看起来和夜晚很不一样，颜色比王耀想象的还要浅。

“等等，我昨晚是不是……”王耀头疼地扶住额头，“是不是不小心睡着了？我们是不是没有……？”

“没关系的，你太累了。”  
“啊……”  
这就很尴尬了……如果他们真的做了还好说，但像这样平白无故在陌生人家里过一夜，简直就像是在酒店里白吃白喝，感觉……怪怪的。  
王耀苦恼地揉了揉眉心。

男人轻声笑道：  
“为什么在意这种事？既然你能接受和我做爱，那么在我的床上普普通通地睡一夜应该也没问题吧。”

“你说实话吧。不管你在我睡着后做了什么，都无所谓，反正……”

“没有。”男人诚实地说。

“……”王耀叹了口气，头疼欲裂，他只想抽根烟缓缓，“你介意我抽烟吗？”

“介意。”

“好吧……总之……”

“因为你不能再抽烟了，你知道为什么。”男人说。

“……”

两人沉默片刻，男人从床上起来，披上睡袍，顺手给晨光下的蟹爪兰浇了点水。“今天你着急去上班吗？要是着急，我开车送你。”

“不……今天我调休……”

“太好了，那吃了早餐再走吧，”男人倒了一杯清水，放在王耀手边，“你有什么不吃的肉类吗？或是对什么坚果过敏？”

“啊……这倒不用，太麻烦你了……”  
对方的体贴弄得王耀有些不好意思。说白了，两人本来只应是一夜的性伴侣关系，结果他不但没有和人家上床，还让人家做了一顿又一顿饭……

“你讨厌无花果吗？”  
男人对他的羞愧毫不在意，很自然地就走进厨房，开始准备早餐。

“不讨厌……”

“很好。哦对了，如果你习惯在饭前先喝一杯咖啡，那可以先用那边的咖啡机。虽然我很不喜欢机器做出来的那种平淡味道……要是你不着急喝，那么待会儿请尝尝的我做的手冲咖啡。”

厨房里传来叮叮当当的声音，冰箱打开，鸡蛋被磕进玻璃碗，然后搅拌。

“啊、啊……”  
王耀还是很茫然，他不知道这斯拉夫血统的家伙为什么那么喜欢照顾人，弄得好像他们是真正的情侣一样。

斯拉夫血统……对了。

趁着男人在厨房忙碌的时候，他拿出手机，上网搜索了“娜塔莎 芭蕾舞者 皇家芭蕾学院”这三个关键词。

果然，第一条就是少女出演《天鹅湖》的舞台照。

「娜塔莉亚·阿洛夫斯卡娅 」

果然是斯拉夫人。

王耀用手指着屏幕上的字母，试图小声拼读那个不熟悉的姓氏：“阿罗夫……斯……卡亚……”

“那是我妹妹的姓。”厨房里传来切菜板的咔咔声。

（喂！这家伙的听力也好过头了吧？！）

“我们兄妹俩的姓氏不一样，具体原因有些复杂。娜塔姓阿洛夫斯卡娅，我姓布列津斯基。”

（布列津斯基。）  
王耀默念了一次。想了想，又念一次，记住了这个名字。

客厅里的立式古董钟响了，王耀看了看时间，竟然已经早上9点了。如果不是调休了两天，他这时候应该已经在警局里了。

他忽然想来，就问对方：“9点了，你不用去上班吗？”

“今天我没课。”

“课……你……还是学生？？？？”

“哈哈哈怎么会呢，我没有那么年轻了。”男人轻松地笑起来。

“那你是老师？”

“嗯，俄语文学教授。这学期我周一和周三才有课，一门本科生的‘俄国文学通论’，一门研究生的‘十九世纪俄国小说专题’。平时主要在忙我的下一本专著。所以不用担心，我的工作时间相对来说比较自由。” 

“嗯……”  
王耀环视四周。  
这么看来，布列津斯基家族应该很有钱，否则光凭文科教授的工资恐怕支付不起这种大房子和各方面都颇为讲究的家具布置。也是，既然这家伙和妹妹从小一个拉大提琴一个跳芭蕾，那也不会是普通人家的孩子。

不过这又和他有什么关系呢？  
出了这扇门，他们就不会再有任何交集。

厨房里飘来煎蛋的香味，平底锅的滋滋冒油，煎培根的气味让王耀饥肠辘辘。他从昨天中午开始就没有吃任何东西。

王耀从床上起来，发现自己的衣物就整整齐齐地叠放在一旁的椅子上，已经洗好烘干了。

（糟了，这家伙这么完备的一条龙服务……住宿、烹饪、还洗衣服……显得我更渣了。）

他叹了口气：  
“呃……我来帮你吧，我的厨艺还不错，以前也喜欢钻研厨艺。”

“不劳烦您费心，俄罗斯有自己的待客之道。”  
男人笑眯眯从厨房里走来，将盛有无花果、奶酪培根煎蛋、山竹、甜根菜沙拉和的早餐盘一一摆放好。紧接着，又做了一壶手冲咖啡，为客人盛上。

“你这么细心，弄得我怪不好意思的……”

“最普通的早餐而已，不必在意。”

“谢谢。”

两人在方形餐桌的两端落座，抬起头，目光相接，男人自然地露出微笑，眼瞳的紫色几乎比桌上成簇的银莲花更纯正。

面对这柔和的笑容，王耀只是僵硬地提了提嘴角。  
他也想好好回应对方的善意，但是……他本能地觉得，如果自己太过依赖男人的温柔，之后可能很难全身而退。

他会以为……自己可以拥有这样的未来。

“能冒昧问一个问题么？”男人低头，动作优雅地用餐刀切肉。

“你要什么？”  
王耀直截了当地问，并且暗自将“不”作为了预设的答案。没错，一切的答案必须是“不”。因为他们没有未来，或者说……是他不会再有未来了。

“你喜欢什么花？”

“花……”  
王耀愣了愣，噢，果然是约会的套路，看来这家伙还是想和他继续发展关系。这不合适。他决定今就和这男人干脆利落地一刀两断。不过总得礼貌地回答人家的问题。

于是他说：“大概……是向日葵吧。成片地开起花来很漂亮，摘下来还可以吃，很方便。”

“原来如此。”  
男人微笑着，银刀切断了肉。

王耀发现自己盘子里肉是黄油煎培根，而男人餐盘里的是某种小香肠。他问道：  
“你不吃猪肉吗？”

“也不是不吃，”男人笑眯眯地，把切好的小块肉肠放进口中，“只是我的家庭医生限制我吃某些类型的肉制品，对我的健康不太好。”

（健康……）  
王耀叹了口气，沉默地吃完了早餐。

他尽力了，但还是难以吃下东西，剩了三分之一。实在是太没礼貌了，耀不由地谴责自己，然而男人还是温柔地劝慰了他，然后开始收拾餐盘残余。

喝完咖啡，两人断断续续地闲聊了一会儿。

再看时间，已经十点半了。

（差不多该走了。）  
王耀穿好了自己的衣服，向屋子的主人表示感谢，打算去一趟医院把车开回来。  
男人始终面带微笑，温柔得体地陪伴着他，一直送他到玄关处。

“你随时都可以再来，这是我的名片，上面有我的电话号码。”  
男人从雕花银盒中取出一张名片，王耀也不好意思拒绝，也只能伸出手。到目前为止，他俩连彼此的名字都不知道，竟然就这么荒唐地共度了一夜，还一起享用了早餐。

“总之……谢谢你的款待。”

就在王耀准备接过名片的时候……男人的手指有意无意地，轻轻地勾了一下他的指腹。

两人的食指轻轻磨蹭了一下，缓慢地。  
肉体的感觉一下子鲜明起来……皮肤的纹理，手掌的热度，男人指背上柔软的绒毛……

王耀分了神，只觉得一股细小的电流从指间开始流窜。

等他再反应过来时，两人的手指已经交缠在一起……男人面带笑容地、娴熟地把玩着他的手，然后一用力拉紧两人的距离，低头轻轻啃咬他的手腕，同时揽住了他的后腰……

他们的胸膛贴在一起。

心跳变得很近，王耀感到对方带有情欲的呼吸，炽热而粗重地临在自己后颈上方……

“……”  
耀的呼吸也开始变得急促，因为男人的手放在了他胸口，指甲恶劣地、有意无意地隔着衬衫剐蹭他的乳头。

爱抚着。

两人都没有说话，也没有反对，只是任由身体的反应继续发展。

男人向前一步，高大的身躯将他整个地压在门板上，膝盖自然地顶进了他的两腿之间，挑逗似地磨蹭着。

两人的胯下贴到了一起，西裤下的反应已经无法掩饰。王耀的身体被撞地差点失去平衡，还没穿好的皮鞋掉了一只，男人就趁机抓住他的小腿，得寸进尺地挤压着他的敏感部位。

“啊……”  
王耀忍不住轻喘，因为乳头已经被玩弄得完全硬了，衬衫下凸显出两粒色情的形状，而男人更过分地轻轻送腰，模拟着性交的动作，虽然两人此刻仍衣装得体，穿着剪裁利落的西裤。

他口干舌燥，两眼湿润，抬头望向覆压在自己身上的男人。

那双紫罗兰色的眼睛不再柔情，反而是充斥了掠夺的欲望、贪婪、情欲与原形毕露的恶意。  
看到那眼神，王耀就知道，男人不会放自己走了。

真是的……好吧，好吧……

“戴套。”他说。

“哦？你可别后悔。”

“少废话……！”王耀别过头，不想直视那火热的目光，“只有一个条件：我们不接吻。”

男人笑了笑，分开他的双腿，然后轻而易举地把他抱了起来，往床的方向走去  
“都听你的，БУЛОЧКА……”


	6. Macaroon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content

*Глава 5. 【 Macaroon 】

甜腻的，令人舌尖紧绷的气味，唾液在口腔粘膜中分泌，喉结随着喘息与吞咽上下滑动。

伊万感到了甜味。

细腻的、糖霜马卡龙一般致命的甜味，他看到黑发的美人赤身裸体，如被征服的雌性般趴在自己胯下，被阴茎从背后插入。

“啊……啊……”

每当他顶胯送腰，结实的腹肌狠狠地撞在那水蜜桃般圆润的臀部，硬挺的阴茎挤入肉穴的更深处，青年就哭泣一般低喘。

这哭泣声简直瞬间勾起伊万的施虐欲，就像鲨鱼闻到了海水中的一滴血滴，就像洒在上的布丁上的糖霜粉。

“疼吗？”  
伊万忍不住笑，宽大的手掌紧紧掐住美人的细腰，下身更粗暴地送腰抽插，让对方疼得咬牙抽气。他欲擒故纵，掐弄着青年的乳头。

“你看起来不是很习惯交媾。”

“才不……”  
王耀似乎还想逞强地说些什么，但是话语还成型就被撞得气若游丝，只能将脸埋在枕头里低声哼哼。

呵，可爱的甜心。伊万心想。  
表面上如此要强，对性欲渴求得如此坦荡……但是被阴茎蛮横地撞击时，又会本能地紧缩后穴，像是受惊的雌鹿。

啊，可爱的甜点，奶油蛋糕……被鸡巴弄得乱七八糟的。

伊万陶醉地深呼吸。

“你真漂亮……你真漂亮……”  
他抓住耀的脚踝往外一拉，强迫情人更大地分开双腿，露出湿得一塌糊涂的肉穴，然后鸡巴狠狠地一插到底！阴毛恶劣地磨蹭着美人被撞得通红的臀部。

“轻点……！轻……啊……”

“好呀。”  
伊万嘴上这么说，手指却缠住了耀的长发，粗暴地向后拉扯，像是骑马一样操弄着情人，鸡巴不管不顾地往肉穴里猛插！

“啊……停下！你这混蛋……！可恶……呜！”王耀吃疼，像是被猎食的羚羊般向后仰头露出喉咙。

伊万根本忍不住，狠狠咬住情人的肩膀，兴奋得全身的肌肉都在颤抖，他感到自己的阴茎被软肉紧紧地往里吸吮，湿淋淋的，热情的，搅弄得一塌糊涂。

身下的肉体如此鲜活，充满愤怒与不甘，想要挣脱他反抗他。

“哈哈哈哈。”  
伊万愉快地笑起来，掐住耀的后颈，毫不留情地顶胯肏穴。

对方感到痛苦，他看出来了，那白皙的皮肤上布满爱痕，泪水弄湿了枕头，唾液搅乱了咒骂的话语，他身心舒畅。

“甜心，你果然很美味。”

“你这个……呜！骗子……！禽兽！”

“别说谎，你明明喜欢。”  
伊万从背后抱住耀，亲吻情人的脖颈，仿佛是怀抱着一束纯白的百合。

“闭嘴！停下……！呜……你他妈会不会做爱！你这个傻逼，鸡巴长这么大就不能操那么莽……呜啊……”  
王耀往前爬，想要摆脱这场强奸般的性交，伊万就抓住那纤细的脚踝，把他一把拉回来，更用力地操弄。

“我当然懂，”伊万笑着，纵情享受甜点，“可是我喜欢。”

避孕套上沾着亮晶晶的液体，润滑剂往下滴，弄得美人的大腿内侧一片濡湿。唾液弄湿了床单，精液与汗水的气味让气氛变得色情，两人周围的空气也在升温。

耀的呻吟根本忍不住，嘴上还要继续逞强：  
“见鬼……！呃……我就知道，你这种男人……衣冠禽兽！”

“哈哈哈。”伊万快乐地笑了。

“放开我！疼……！呜……啊啊……”  
愤怒的咒骂又转为妩媚的喘息，痛苦与性欲同时折磨着青年。伊万知道，他完全知道如何恰到好处，他就是喜欢这样。

他就喜欢一切都在自己的掌控之下。

性交的动作变得柔情，阴茎不紧不慢地顶弄着情人肉穴的敏感处，手上抓着那丝绸一般的黑色长发，看着身下的美人像是发情般喘息哭泣。

“这样好多了……呜……”耀的身体不住地颤抖。

“是吗？太好了。”

可是柔情与爱意才持续了不到片刻，立刻又转成了暴力，男人肌肉紧绷，汗水滴在情人赤裸的背脊上。

“呜……啊、哈哈……求你了，傻逼，轻点儿……！”  
耀真一边骂一边哭，泪水与唾液根本忍不住，两人的裸体交缠在一起，披散的黑发随着做爱的动作前后晃动。

忽然，耀剧烈地干咳起来，像是被喘息噎住了，背脊紧绷着弓起。伊万就停下来，把耀像人偶一样抱起来，让他换一个舒服的姿势。

“咳咳……咳……”

“好些了吗？”伊万从床头拿来玻璃杯，给耀喂了一点清水，让耀靠在自己怀里休息。

“见鬼，我没事……！就是、就是呛到了。”

“那就休息一会儿。”  
伊万低头，想要亲吻怀里的人偶。但是王耀忽然认真且强硬地说：

“之前说好了的，不接吻。”

“好吧，好吧……”  
伊万苦笑，有点委屈地耸耸肩。他知道为什么王耀不接受亲吻，他可怜的美人，总要维持自己像冰一样在消融的自尊。

不过没关系，做点心就是这样，他可以等待。

“呼……呼……”耀闭着眼睛休息，努力把呼吸调整顺畅，“没事了……别在意，只是一点……小状况。”

两人静静拥抱了一会儿，像是伪装的恋人。

“我好了，我们继续吧。”耀说。

伊万抚摸着耀的脸颊，温柔地说：“可爱的小猫，您对目前的情况理解错了……是否继续不是您说了算的，决定权在我。”

他笑着，然后继续享用自己的点心。  
……

“宝贝，甜心，МАЛЫШ，КИСОНЬКА……”  
伊万满意地微笑，凭借体型的优势死死按住王耀，大开大合地抽插动作，顶得整张床都吱呀吱呀晃动。

“疯子！你操够没有……！呜呜呜……”  
青年哭着，无助般啜泣，却抽搐地射了出来。高潮的余韵让他不住地肉穴紧缩，夹得伊万发出餍足的叹息，在最后几下凶狠的抽插中射了精。

“呵……”  
伊万闭着眼，仿佛在回味葡萄酒的香气，长舒一口气，然后从被操得红肿的肉穴中抽阴茎，扔掉了避孕套。

他笑着，撩起耀的黑发，落下一个温柔的吻：“抱歉。”

“你他妈根本毫无歉意！”  
王耀恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，想要翻过身躺下，但是腰酸得发疼。伊万就把他翻过来，好好地放在床上。

“瞧，警察体力真是不错，玩得起。”伊万意犹未尽地抚摸耀的小腹。

“你这是强奸……我说了让你轻点！”

“我喜欢，你也喜欢。”

“你哪只眼睛看见我喜欢？？？”  
要不是高潮后身体一点力气都没有，王耀暴躁得简直想用枪顶住这家伙的额头。

伊万笑眯眯拉起美人的手，在手腕上落下一个吻:“我的床上，游戏规则我说了算。”

游戏，没错。  
游戏。

“哈哈哈。”男人恶劣地笑起来。

TBC


	7. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain

*Глава 6. Medicine

那一个早晨，王耀精疲力竭，一直被折腾到下午。  
斯拉夫男人邀请他共进午餐。王耀斩钉截铁地拒绝了，他完全能预见到如果在那家伙家里再多待下去会是什么下场……很可能一整晚都要受罪。

（必须走了，车停在医院一晚上了，必须去赶紧开回来……）

想到超时停车费，王耀绝望地叹气：  
“好，我真的要走了。再见，俄国人，虽然我很想在你这狗男人头上开一枪，但还是感谢你的招待，至少饭挺好吃的。再见，以后都不想再见到你了。”

男人也穿上了黑大衣，整理了一下后领：  
“别这样，警察先生，用枪威胁普通市民可不好。”

“你也要出门？”

“我开车送你。”

“不用，就算你还想表现得很体贴，但我已经看透了你渣男的本质……大傻逼，不会再和你上床了，拜拜。”  
王耀一想起上午的事就来气，他的腰差点被这蛮横的俄国佬给整废了。

斯拉夫男人笑眯眯地说：“选择权在你。来，我们去车库。”

……

王耀不知道自己是怎么想的，最后还是跟着斯拉夫男人上了车。

男人问：“去哪儿？”

“去……银行。”  
王耀不想让人知道他去医院，就随便说了医院附近的一条街名，假装自己是要去银行办事。

“……”  
车子行驶着，他坐在副驾驶座上，额头疲惫地依靠着玻璃，一言不发地看着窗外的街景迅速退去。

他好几次要咳嗽，都拼命忍住了。肺里火辣辣的，又有点痒，说不出是什么感觉……他不由地抓着衬衫胸口。

（或许等会儿还是得去找医生，至少看看还有什么药可吃。）  
王耀心想。

或许是看出他不舒服，斯拉夫男人一路上都识趣地保持沉默，也没有打开车载音响。很快，他们到达了目的地。王耀解开安全带，从车上下来，弯腰看着车里的斯拉夫男人，不满地撇了撇嘴：  
“谢谢你送我。那我滚了，拜拜。以后再相信你这种衣冠禽兽，我就是狗。”

男人毫不在意这孩子气的发言，仍和煦地微笑着：  
“给我打电话。”

“你这混蛋能别自说自话吗？你今天都把我操成那样了，我还能再回去找你？我犯贱？”  
王耀生气地敲了敲玻璃，好在周围没有路人经过，不过就算现在全世界都知道他和这混蛋上了床也无所谓了。

男人笑眯眯的，指了指自己大衣胸前的口袋，又指了指王耀。

王耀低头一看，发现自己衬衫胸前的口袋里竟然有一张名片，俄国佬什么时候放的？！他气哼哼地抽出名片，想塞回车窗缝里，但不知怎么的还是忍不住先看了两眼：

「伊万·布列津斯基」

（伊万。）  
他不由地重复了一次，在心中默念男人的名字。伊万。

“发音是’伊 万 · 布 列 津 斯 基’，”男人说得很慢，眼睛眯成两条缝，“好了，现在你知道我的一切了……那么我能知道您的名字吗，警察先生？”

王耀没好气地说：  
“要是等你什么时候因为犯罪进了局子，在审讯室里你就知道我叫什么了。”

“那么下次见面时，请叫我万尼亚。”男人说。

“没有下次了，下辈子都不想再见到你。再见，大傻逼。”  
王耀向后摆了摆手，头也不回地往街道上走了。走了几步，又想起了手上竟然还拿着那家伙的名片。他回头，黑色轿车已经开走了。

“。”

他顺手要把名片塞进街边的垃圾桶，但是，手上的动作停住了……

“算了。”  
印刷精美的鹅黄色名片最终还是被放回了衬衣的口袋里。伊万·布列津斯基。他在心里又把这个名字念了一次。

这条街离医院的停车场只有大概十分钟的路程，王耀却走了很久。

一开始他以为自己只是因为没吃午饭，没力气。等他好不容易来到地下停车库时，才发现后背都被汗水浸湿了……

“操，我有那么累吗？”  
王耀以手撑着车门，累得直喘……歇了好一会儿才缓过来。他第一件事就是看看计价器，然后对着那个可怕的数字倒吸了一口冷气。

“喂，先生，你在那边……”  
巡逻的保安可能是觉得他一直站在车旁有点可疑，就走过来询问。王耀拿出车钥匙，车前灯闪了两下，证明这是他自己的车。

“哦，那没事了……”保安点点头，看到青年虚弱的神色，又忍不住关切地问：“你没事吧……？”

王耀苦笑，抹掉额头的汗水：“别担心，这里是医院啊，什么样的人都有。”

“不过……你看起来不太好……你一个人来吗？有没有家人陪同？这个身体状况要是一个人开车恐怕不安全。”

“嗨，能有什么事呢？无非……”

话还没说话——  
一瞬间，一股剧烈的疼痛忽然在胸膛深处炸开，紧紧攥住他的内脏！

视觉几乎消失了，光影变得明亮且模糊，王耀忽然不知道周围是怎么了，只觉得自己好像在倾斜……一股巨大的刺痛感贯穿了胸膛，疼痛感简直不是来自于身体内部，而是无处不在的海水，掐住他，抓住他，挤压他，淹没他，尖锐的耳鸣穿透而来——

他听到自己痛苦地呻吟，模模糊糊地，听到保安的皮鞋摩擦在沙土上的声音，就连那么细微的沙沙声都变成了疼痛的质感，折磨他，远处汽车的鸣笛更是如同细细的长针，从不可感知的角度，扎入他的耳膜，在胸膛内部鼓动。数把刀子一下下地扎入肺部，横竖转一圈，拔出去再捅进来

剧烈的咳嗽像是火炭，他每咳一下，火炭就往咽喉深处滚落，一直烧穿了他的肺  
泪水呛到了他，他要不能呼吸了，滚倒在地上

然后一切都变得迟缓

鸣笛声，光影，人们的呼喊……他头皮发麻，只觉得自己好像躺着，被推向什么地方，周围都是穿白大褂的人……医生？护士？  
路过的老年人以一种悲伤的眼神看着他……耀看到那种眼神，张了张嘴。

（别可怜我。）

他想这么说。

但他疼得几乎无法组织起任何语言，脑子里只剩下一种概念，那就是此刻无处不在，无处可逃的感觉：

好疼。

疼痛，汹涌地扑来，卷挟他，取笑他，刀子一般，炽热一般，从各个角度掐住他，蹂躏他，撕扯却又不彻底撕裂他  
他只剩下两种念头：好痛，真的好痛……求求了，谁来在他胸口开一枪

谁都好……啊……啊……结束这

不可忍受的

“……注射……吗啡……针筒……止痛……”  
陌生的声音断断续续地传到脑子里，大概是医生们在说话吧。他生不如死，泪光中浮现出身穿白大褂的人，手上拿着亮闪闪的……针筒

“格雷医生……病人……目前……脉……”

“血压……”

针筒逼近了，或许在他的什么地方扎入吧，不知道，反正感除了剧烈的疼痛什么都感觉不到。

俄而。  
缓慢地，缓慢地，人的声音从高处向深海之底飘落，来到他耳畔。

咔。

咔。

咔。

咔、 咔、 咔 、咔——  
沉重的咔嚓声一下下跳动，那么响，几乎是在脑子深处轰鸣。

他终于意识到，那是医院墙上挂着的钟，秒针正一格格地移动。  
钟表盘上奇怪的图案如水草般晃动着，又慢慢地固定下来，被他的大脑接受，他终于理解了那图形的意思：

“4：05”

啊。  
王耀长舒了一口气，就像溺水者终于浮上水面。

他看到白色的天花板，听懂了身边人们的交谈……意识逐渐清醒过来，他明白了，自己在医院。

“啊……我……”  
王耀试图说些什么，舌头仍然发麻，就像刚刚被钳子拔下来后又被重新缝了回去。

脚步声走过来，视线中出现了医生熟悉的脸。还是那个女孩子。  
“王警官，你感觉怎么样？好一些了吗？”

“嗯……”

“你在地下停车场疼得晕倒了，刚刚我们给你注射了吗啡……也就是止痛剂。”

“谢谢……我好多了……”王耀浅浅地喘息，“抱歉……又给你添麻烦了，医生。”

“说什么呢，你是我的病人啊。”

“我可以不住院吗……明天还要上班。”

“你……”  
医生想说什么，拼命忍了很久，最终化作一声叹息：“王警官，您真的要放弃治疗吗？虽然……但……为什么……？”

“我不想死在病床上，我是警察。”

“那么您也不该再去上班了，毕竟……只有半年左右的时间，您应该……努力提高生活质量，和家人在一起。”  
年轻的医生急得看起来要哭了。她很善良，正在经受着这份职业必经的考验：生离死别，以及世间的诸多无解。

王耀不由地苦笑，反而安慰医生说：  
“没关系的，我就是这样的人……比起在家里等死，我更想在最后做点什么，再多抓一两个毒贩什么的。反正也就是半年的时间，忍忍就过了。”

“呀……”年轻的医生咬住下唇。

“没关系的医生，”王耀的语气放得很轻，“别为我难过……您以后还能挽救很多人，真的。”

“你是我第一个病人。”

“那么就记住我吧，”王耀躺着，身体轻松多了，他又想抽一支烟，“我们的职业都能让世界变得更好，这是件幸运的事……不过也别太勉强自己，有的事都是命……嗨，生死有命，富贵在天。”

“……”

“谢谢，我感觉不疼了。差不多再躺一会儿就可以走了吧？哦对了，能不能……先悄悄给我看一眼药品账单？我看看我的信用卡额度还够不够……”  
王耀深深吸了一口气。一想到停车费用和医疗费，他的心真的在滴血。不过他很庆幸自己是在医院停车场晕的，至少不用付天价的救护车费。

……  
两人简短地聊了聊病情后，医生给王耀开了止疼药。

“这药什么时候吃？”

“你疼得忍受不了时就吃，每次50到100mg，不能超过每次150mg。一天的剂量不要超过600mg。”

“杜冷丁吗……”王耀苦笑着，“以前我们抓过不知道多少滥用止痛药的年轻人。”

医生仍低头写病历，严肃地说：  
“那种人抓了最好。但你的情况不是这样，对于晚期病人来说……这是唯一的……我不能称之为’办法’，只能说……是直接的’帮助’。 ”

即便医生没有明说，他也知道。  
药物的作用，无非是缓解痛苦，帮助他走完最后这段路。

（也好……至少还能通过止痛药来维持一下日常生活。）  
王耀决定弄一个药袋。他不想让同事们发现自己生病这事，否则那些家伙就算把会把警局的门都堵死，也不会同意他回去带病工作。

说到工作……

“对了医生，假如我现在紧急要出任务，需要止痛药快速起效，口服药品能管用吗？”

“要起效快，最好肌肉注射，大概10分钟内能起效。我可以给你同时开药片和一点针剂，再教你一下怎么给自己做肌肉注射。”

“有什么需要注意的吗？至于依赖性……”  
王耀想了想，停住了。他抬起头，发现医生也以同样悲伤的目光在望着自己。  
也是啊，反正就半年而已。他苦笑了一下。

“不要超过每天最大剂量，还有就是……尽量让自己轻松一些吧。以后每隔两星期后就来复诊，我再给你开药。”

之后，医生交代了一些注意事项。王耀原地休息了一阵子，等到疼痛消褪，身体差不多可以活动，就去付钱、取药，离开了医院。

他看着药盒，晃了晃，药片哗哗作响。  
听起来像是沙鼓。

“呵。”  
他捂住额头，忍不住笑出声。路过的人回头看了他一眼，匆匆而过。医院总是如此。

总是如此。

王耀回到停车场。保安小哥还在那里，仍是一脸关切地够头向他这边张望。王耀向人家道了谢。他本来还想请对方抽根烟，但是摸遍了全身的口袋都没找到香烟盒，只能作罢。

“先生，我觉得您今天这个状态最好还是别开车了。”保安说。

王耀思忖了一下。  
对啊，以后他也不适合再开车。万一上路时忽然疼痛发作，车子很可能失控，会让别人陷入危险。

“谢谢，那么我就请人帮我把车开回去吧。”他无奈地笑笑。

保安小哥人很好，在王耀被送去抢救的时候就让计价器不再走表。王耀对此感激不已，否则这几个小时过去，不知道又要白白多交多少费用。  
王耀拿出手机，思考着可以给谁打电话来挪车。保安又弄来一张椅子，让病人好好地坐着休息，甚至还给他从便利店买了一个鸡蛋三明治。

“谢谢……”王耀苦笑。

“快找人来接你，回家去吧，大晚上怪冷的。”

（家。）

王耀打开手机，几十条信息同时弹出，一堆工作消息等着处理。他叹了口气，又打开联系人通讯录，手指上下划动。夜色中，手机屏幕的光倒映在琥珀色的眼瞳中，又暗了下去。

王耀阖上了手机，不再看联系人名单。

都不行。

不是他不愿意信任同事。他和同事们都是过命的哥们儿，平时有什么需要的都说一不二……但正因如此，他更不能拜托同事。

朋友呢……王耀也不愿意说。  
又有什么好说的？难道要苦兮兮地告诉大家：不好意思朋友们，半年后我就要挂了，你们保重？

没必要。

其实，最根本的原因在于……他不喜欢看别人哭。  
尤其是别人为他哭。

“电话打了吗？”保安小哥抱着胳膊凑过来。

“……”  
王耀茫然地握着手机，望着医院外的街灯，路上车灯飞驰，人行道上人来人往，地铁站口忽然涌出一大波下车的乘客，隔一会儿又来一波。

天黑了，人们回家了，多么普通的事啊。

而他呢？  
他宁愿不为人知地去死，最好是忽然消失，就像不曾存在过一样，甚至没人会想起来。

“找不到人来接你吗？”保安小哥皱眉，食指不断地轻敲着胳膊。

“我还是自己把车开回去吧……没事，医生给我开了止痛药，我可以先吃点，万一……”王耀伸手，药盒不小心掉在地上，他弯腰去捡，一张薄薄的纸片从口袋里飘落。

那个名字，仿佛般落叶般出现在视线中：  
「伊万·布列津斯基」

“……”  
王耀拾起药盒与名片，久久地沉默着。他抬头，望向地铁站口的时钟，有一只鸽子停在那里。

名片被手指的温度握得有点软，不再是之前矜贵讲究的样子了。

“……”  
他也不知道自己是怎么下的决心，只是本能地打开手机，拨出号码，将手机贴在耳畔。  
轻轨飞驰而过，速度与隆隆的车轮声一同由近及远，消失在夜色中。

电话接通了。

王耀停顿了一会儿：  
“你能……帮我一个忙么？”

还不等他解释，电话那头就响起了斯拉夫男人沉稳的声音：

「你在哪儿，我来接你。」


	8. Mal

*Chapter 7. Mal 

车灯在黑夜中飞驰而过，引擎声停了，车门开启，锃亮的皮鞋轻轻踩在地上。斯拉夫男人微微弯腰，想将黑发的青年从副驾驶位上抱出来。

“不必，我没喝醉。”  
王耀推开对方戴着皮手套的手，强撑着自己下了车，虚弱地站着。

“稍等一下，我去停车。”男人说。

“嗯……”

夜风瑟瑟地吹，冷空气灌进肺里……耀又开始不住地咳嗽，几乎整个社区都听得见。  
他弓起身子，用手肘努力止住声音。

这时，一种暖呼呼的毛质感，沉沉地披在王耀背上。原来是那个斯拉夫男人脱下了黑羊绒大衣，给他披上。感觉就像是忽然被大金毛抱住了一样。

“啊……谢谢，倒也不必。”他怔怔地摇头。

“我很快就回来。”  
斯拉夫男人上车，拉起手刹，将王耀的白SUV开进车库。

“……”  
王耀一个人站在路边等等，裹着黑羊绒大衣。

一想到今天的经历，他有些沮丧。  
明明上午才被这俄国佬在床上气到爆炸，说了再也不想见到这傻逼，结果晚上又可怜兮兮地给人家打电话求助……

“真是的……”

羊绒大衣热乎乎的，还残留着主人的体温。顺滑的丝制衬里上残留着一股淡淡的古龙水味。王耀不太分辨得出来，他平时也不喜欢瞎讲究。不过这味道有点像烟草和檀香……倒是挺符合那男人的气质。

（不不不，不能再被这俄国佬的装逼表象给迷惑了，丫就是个斯文败类。）

想到这里，耀觉得腰又开始疼了。  
他中午洗澡时就发现了，后腰上都被那家伙的一双大手掐出了淤血……那傻逼男人只顾自己爽，中途也没给他换过体位。他因为一直是跪姿，膝盖上都青了。

“操。”  
王耀想想就来气，但是……刚刚当那男人出现在停车场时，他又觉得……

如果自己的身体不是这个样子，恐怕还是会忍不住想要和这俄国佬继续发展下去吧。

人啊，人啊，真是……

忽然，肺部感觉毛扎扎的，王耀觉得不妙，“咳咳咳……咳咳！！咳咳……”剧烈的咳嗽根本忍不住，一股湿润的刺疼感伴随着喉音从胸膛深处涌上来，嘴巴里满是血腥味——

他要忍不住了！

（糟了，不能弄脏人家那么贵的羊绒大衣！纸、纸巾！！！）

慌乱之下，王耀在口袋里摸到了什么，似乎是布？他赶紧拿来捂住嘴，咳得眼泪都出来了，好不容易才站稳。

等症状减轻了一下，王耀低头一看——

“呜……”  
他心里咯噔一声。

手帕上已经沾了血，关键是……这不是他的东西……！  
是之前被伊万·布列津斯基别在口袋里的丝绸小方巾……设拉子的雀蓝色，细细的金线暗纹，看起来是时尚界喜爱的波斯风格。

那么低调优雅的一枚手帕，本来主人爱惜地放在大衣口袋里……刚刚竟然被他情急之下胡乱拿来用了……弄脏了，变得湿乎乎的。

咳出来的血晕染开，呈现出不安的红褐色。

（完了，完了，完了，完了……这得多钱啊……真丝得干洗吧？能洗得掉吗？）  
王耀两眼无神，寻思着该去哪家干洗店……

这时，皮鞋声款款走来。

王耀顺手就将沾血的手帕塞到自己口袋里，假装无事发生。  
他回过头，发现对方已经来到了背后，正俯瞰着自己，嘴角带着浅浅的笑容。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“我还好……你，不冷吗？”  
他看到脱下大衣的男人穿着标准的绅士三件套：

带有光泽感的雀蓝色衬衫，和被血污染的手帕是同一系列。胸前佩着香槟色暗纹领带，打着利落的双温莎结，与浅金发色十分相配。修饰腰身的黑马甲与成套的西裤，线条犀利，把男人高大挺拔的身材衬托得十分迷人。

不过王耀没心思细细欣赏这个人模狗样的俄国佬。这一天发生了太多事，他没劲儿了。

“谢谢你送我回家，很抱歉，没法请你进屋喝一杯茶。”

“不要紧，你累了，休息吧。”

“谢谢，布列津斯基……”王耀站在门前，手上不由地摆弄着钥匙，一直在犹豫。

“叫我万尼亚。”男人说。

“你的名字不是伊万吗？”他疑惑地蹙眉。

“有时候，”紫罗兰色的眼眸中满含温柔的笑意，“不同的人，有不同的叫法。”

“好吧……既然你帮了我的忙，这点要求我也不能不满足啊……”  
王耀顿了顿，试图说出正确的发音，仿佛是在摸索着口袋中一枚珍贵的银币。

“万尼亚。”

“很好。”  
斯拉夫男人背着手，简直像是在训练一只边境牧羊犬。  
王耀有些不爽，他之前就看出来这家伙其实控制欲很强，事事都要符合他的心意才行。

“警察先生，你还没告诉我名字。”

“……”

男人笑眯眯的，低头望着王耀，就像个等待交换圣诞礼物的男孩。

“……”

好吧，好吧……既然都到这个份上。  
王耀叹息，耸了耸肩，然后说出了自己的名字。

对方只是听了一遍，就念出了精准的发音，甚至连声调都说对了。二声起，四声落。

王耀有些惊讶，不过想到对方是文学系教授，或许是有语言天赋吧。

时候不早了。  
伊万·布列津斯基还得回医院的地下停车场一趟，毕竟他来帮王耀挪车，自己的轿车就停在那里了。

两人简短地道别。

王耀想了想，也是奇妙，明明昨天才和这家伙认识……两人共度了一天一夜之后，竟然会变成现在这样。如果他们不是在这种情况下相识，或许真的会发生些什么故事。

“耀……”  
斯拉夫男人伸出手，黑色皮手套先是抚摸他的脸颊，然后按住了他的后脑勺。

王耀以为对方想接吻，十分不情愿，别过头去。

然而……  
男人只是俯下身，轻柔地贴了贴王耀的脸颊，仿佛阔别多年的老友彼此问候。

“спокойной ночи……晚安，耀。”

尔后，轻轻捧住他脸颊的那只手，终于恋恋不舍地放下了。男人最后笑了一下，抖了抖大衣，整理好领子，转身离去。

“……”  
王耀在自家门口静默了很久，直到那脚步声在夜色中远去。他抬起手，摸了摸刚刚被触碰的脸颊。

门开启，他走进了关着灯的黑屋。

……  
真是不错的夜晚。

伊万走着，两手插在大衣口袋里。他掏出一盒被雨淋过的皱巴巴的香烟，那本来的是王耀的。

现在，是他的了。

“来吧，耀，让我们开始游戏吧……就我和你。”  
伊万笑着，点燃了耀的香烟，迷恋般深深吸了一口，又缓缓吐出烟雾……仿佛不是单纯在吸烟，而是在床上亲吻情人珍珠般光裸的后颈。

来到地下停车场时，已经接近午夜。  
保安也下班了，周围几乎没什么人，只有几个上夜班的医生站在远处的吸烟区休息。

伊万来到自己的车旁，打开后备箱，对里面的东西微笑道：

“抱歉，让你久等了……凑巧，刚刚在干正事的时候，我的宝贝正好打电话过来了，就稍微耽误了一下。现在可以了，今晚让我们一起努力吧。”

后备箱里，塞着几大块用保鲜塑料膜层层包裹的东西。  
似乎是某种被切割好了的材料。

“好了，让我们继续回归主题……明天可得给人家一个惊喜。希望我可爱的耀会喜欢。”  
伊万伸手进大衣口袋，摸索了几下，动作却停下了。

“……”

他的手帕不见了。

之前伊万本来处理得很好，中途忽然接到了耀的电话。他赶来的路上比较匆忙。等车开到了医院停车场，见到了坐在保安亭旁边的耀，他才发现自己的手腕上沾了一点死者的血，已经干掉了。

（这可不好。）

他可爱的猫咪毕竟是经验丰富的刑警，要是被发现了，提前准备的惊喜可就没了。  
于是伊万用随身带的丝手帕擦掉了死者的血迹，小心地反面折叠好，放进了大衣侧口袋里，然后向耀走去……

然而现在，他发现手帕不见了。

“……”  
伊万回想了一下，恐怕是自己把大衣披在耀身上的时候，手帕被耀不小心拿走了？

失策了，这可不是他的风格。

不过……

“也挺有趣。”  
男人微笑，真诚地，仿佛魔鬼在百无聊赖的地狱听到了人间的召唤。

……

那一夜，王耀睡得很浅，但也还算安宁。

第二天一早，他好好收拾了一下自己，洗了个澡，用冰箱里剩下的材料煮了碗面。  
警服之前就洗好烘干了，皮鞋也重新涂了鞋油。出门前，王耀在镜子前花了点时间，希望自己能精神一些。

止痛药片被放在一个不起眼的黑色布袋里，看上去还是有点怪。

不过他家实在没有别的更低调的袋子了。他昨晚找出来的全是可爱印花的小布袋，都是孩子们小时候用的，王耀忍不住整理了好一会儿。他就是喜欢收拾以前的东西。

今天王耀出门的时间比以前早很多。。  
毕竟他没法再开车了，要是握着方向盘时癌痛发作，那就太危险了。而普通地坐地铁换乘呢……他也很清楚，自己现在的体力恐怕支撑不了。以后只好天天叫出租车了。  
他在心里大概算了一下一个月打车的费用，不由地深深叹了口气。

（钱包好疼！）

之后打车、吃药看病等各种花销不会小，得把财产和房产的事提前安排好，还得找律师公证……

“啊，成年人的世界真的好累……连去死都不能轻松。”  
王耀捂住额头。

……  
到警局时，离正式上班时间还有将近一个小时。

王耀看到同事路德维希已经坐在办公桌前了。金发碧眼的男人仍旧是一幅苦大仇深的样子，正对着一叠文件抽烟。

“早，今天来这么早啊？”王耀看了一眼桌面上摆放得整整齐齐地几摞卷宗，“你们组的案子有进展没？”

“早安……准确地说，不是来得早，是我已经两天没回家了。”  
金发的刑警揉了揉黑眼圈。

“有新情况？”  
王耀知道，路德他们小组在负责一组多年未能破获的系列失踪案。失踪者有男有女，基本都是住在郊区，邻居们前一天还看到他们好端端地开车去采购，结果第二天就连车带人不见踪影。

王耀把自己刚买的咖啡递过去，路德伸手接住，颔首致谢：  
“对，昨天又有一起。报案人说自己的哥哥失踪了。那人是个推销员，为了清静的生活在森林里买了栋房子。”

“凶多吉少。”王耀耸了耸肩。

“总之，我还是那个判断……他们绝不是普通地被绑架了，恐怕是被某个连环杀手给杀害了。但那家伙手法老练，反侦察能力强。你看那么几年了，我们收集到的线索寥寥无几，对方一直没能路出马脚。”

路德拿出香烟，递给同僚一支。王耀很自然地接住，忽然想起自己是不是不应该再抽烟了？可是又有点忍不住。

“借个火。”  
他弯下腰，路德顺手为他点烟。两位刑警思索着这起案子，舒了一口气，烟雾缭绕。

（啊，轻松多了……）

“呜……呃。”  
但没过几秒，咳嗽感又从肺部冲撞上来。王耀怕自己藏不住咳嗽，到时候又要被同事们关切，就只好恋恋不舍地按灭了烟头。

两人正聊着天，阿尔也端着一杯咖啡过来了，嘴里还叼着一个甜甜圈，拍了拍王耀的肩：  
“耀，怎么样？前两天你难得调休啊，平时都不见你下班回家的，我们还以为你就住局里了。你休息那两天干嘛去了？”

（去医院。）

王耀笑笑：“还好吧，约会去了。”

“噗——！”  
阿尔的甜甜圈差点掉了，糖霜粉落在卷宗上，路德的眉毛不由地抖了抖。

“喂……”路德看着文件上的糖霜，拿出纸巾细细地擦拭，“真的吗……？你这种工作狂也会去约会？”

“不然呢？”  
王耀苦笑，胡诌一些桃色新闻总比让同伴们发现他去医院好吧。他伸手，阿尔就从外卖盒里给他拿了一枚原味甜甜圈。

“真的假的？不过……”阿尔推了推眼镜，咬了一口草莓味甜甜圈，凑近耀的脸，“我怎么觉得……两天不见，你像是瘦了一圈？”

“恋爱是辛苦的事。”

“操，你这家伙到底去干了什么？！喂，亚瑟过来啊，有大新闻，耀说他去搞了个……”  
三位刑警正在没边没际地开着玩笑，享受着清晨难得的安宁。

就在这时，亚瑟匆匆地小跑着过来，神色凝重。三人一下子就从同僚的眼神中猜到了事情的严重性，纷纷放下咖啡和甜甜圈，利落地披上警服外套，调整好配枪腰带，准备出警。

“兄弟们，来了条大鱼！”

……

警笛尖鸣，红光在车顶转动闪烁，案发现场已经封锁。

聚集的围观人群不安地站在街对面，记者们已经悄悄赶来了，警务人员站在警戒线外维持秩序，法医早就进去了。

出事的是一家已经停业已久的，即将被出售的老剧院。

剧院门口的车站广告牌上还贴着褪色的演出信息《舒伯特弦乐四重奏》。黑色海报上，四位身穿燕尾服的提琴手低着头，仿佛沉浸在神圣之乐中。

王耀瞥了一眼海报，然后钻过警戒线，与同僚们一起进到现场。

来的路上他就已经听说了现场的大致情况，作案手段极其残忍，恐怕是近几年来他们遇到过的最恶劣的案子之一了。要是不拦住那些兴致勃勃的记者们，案子的消息恐怕会迅速占领各大报纸的头版头条。

王耀、阿尔弗雷德、亚瑟、弗朗西斯一起来到现场。  
几人在警校时就是同级的同学。毕业六年来，一起经历过各种风浪，一起蹲点守夜，一起把形形色色的贩毒、凶杀、诈骗、强奸案件移交给了检方。

工作了几年，再加上听队里老刑警们的经验之谈，他们也算是什么奇闻异案都见过听过，对人性的恶劣也见怪不怪了。

但是，当他们真正来到案发现场，站在废弃剧院的舞台前，还是惊讶得哑口无言。  
“操，好家伙……”

舞台上，立着四柄提琴。

弦乐四重奏仿佛仍在无声地进行，由被分尸的残肢演奏着。


	9. 声乐不起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：Corpse depiction

*Chapter 8. 声乐不起

如同提线木偶一般，尸块、提琴与琴弓由细细的钢琴线连接，悬吊在舞台顶部的吊杆上。

台上立着乐谱架，四把椅子，四柄提琴。  
室内乐表演时的布局。

而被切分的尸块各自代表了四位演奏者的形象，分别持握着两把小提琴，一把中提琴，一柄大提琴。

很明显，残肢都属于同一具尸体。

在第一小提琴的位置上，细钢线悬挂着一颗男人的头。  
死者安详地闭着眼，脑袋微微倾斜，下颚侧贴着腮托，正是演奏时的姿态。

再右边，就是第二小提琴。一条孤零零的左臂被吊起，手指轻柔地搭在琴弦上。

轮到中提琴演奏者的角色，就只有人体的赤裸躯干部分，如同一束百合花被摆放在椅子上。

最后的位置，是大提琴。

底部的针尖长度调节得正好。男性的左腿膝盖顶住琴的左边，右腿则夹住微微倾斜的琴面……

但也只有两条人腿而已，因为尸体已经从髋骨被拆卸了。

一条苍白光裸的右臂微微弯曲，由钢线悬挂固定，握着一柄琴弓。银弦泛着柔和的光晕，宛如挂着晨露的蛛丝。

舞台顶光亮着，将黑暗的形体切分开来——

在第一排的观众席上，还坐着两位身穿保安制服的死者，双眼紧闭，如同听众虔诚地仰望着台上。

四重奏，四位乐师，却是同一个男人。

不完整的演奏者。

那姿态优雅，又显得忧愁……仿佛他的旋律不是遗失于血腥与黑暗，而是遗失在自身的沉默中。

TBC


	10. Melody

*Chapter 9. Melody

案发现场，法医已完成初检拍照。

“见鬼，这都是什么啊……”阿尔弗雷德咒骂了一句，仰头看着尸体上的银线。“把人大卸八块，然后做成交响乐团的造型？”

“阿尔，这是室内乐，不是交响乐。”弗朗西斯和法医一起蹲在尸体前，检查舞台上滴落的血液。

“确实是够恶心的……要把一个成年男性人杀死并切成六块，把尸块搬运过来，还把尸块像是木偶一样用钢琴线吊起来……犯罪嫌疑人得有足够的体力才行。应该是男的，或者团体作案。”

亚瑟摸了摸下巴：“刚刚问询过剧场负责人，这个剧场荒废很久了，几年都卖不出去，就一直空着，只是门岗派了保安值守，夜里还有一个巡逻保安。”

他们看了一眼观众席上的两具身穿保安制服的尸体。

“现场发现者就是其中一个保安的女儿。她今早照常来给值夜班的爸爸送早饭，结果发现剧院门岗空无一人。可怜的女孩，来到剧场里就看到了这样的惨象。”亚瑟继续说。

王耀点了点头，接着问：  
“根据女孩和剧场负责人的证词，保安门岗里的有什么异常吗？有没有多了或者少了什么东西？”

亚瑟摇头：“没少什么，两个保安的钱包都好好地揣在裤兜里，很显然，嫌疑人只是来搞他的艺术创作的。至于保安小屋，比较可疑的就是……有一张快递单据。”

“快递单据？”

“对，地址写的就是剧场，收件人信息写的剧场负责人。但是负责人刚刚说他从来不往这里邮寄东西。单据上还写了寄件人地址，之后我们会去调查。”

“寄东西……”  
刑警们思索着。这时，其他几名侦查员在剧场大厅左侧走廊的垃圾桶里发现了快递气泡保护膜。王耀和亚瑟过去查看了一下，正好，在右侧走廊又发现了四个大的快递盒。

通过快递盒的大小，他们大概推测出：这就是装提琴的盒子。

“看来犯罪嫌疑人是通过快递把提琴直接寄到剧院的，然后他直接来取……”王耀弯下腰，仔细查看垃圾桶，“呵，还是个环保主义者，他甚至做了垃圾分类。可回收垃圾和不可回收的，还要分开扔……”

“这类地球环保疯子太多了，可以把一个人杀了大卸八块，却不能踩坏一棵花花草草。”

王耀和亚瑟回到演出大厅，阿尔已经完成了对舞台吊杆的取证，向两位同僚解释道：  
“这还真是个老剧场，舞台装置也相当陈旧，你们瞧，还是手动的呢。通过转轮就可以把舞台上方的十根吊杆放下来，把钢琴线绑上去，然后再升起来。”

亚瑟说：“现在剧院一般用的都是电动吊杆机和拉幕机了。”

阿尔晃了晃手指：“所以我说了吧，犯罪嫌疑人一定是个力气不小的男人，要操作这转轮可不容易。”

“指纹采集怎么样？”王耀虽然这么问，不过心里早就猜到了答案。

“很遗憾，这些设备都干干净净，没有半枚指纹……不过有个好消息，在转轮旁边，我们发现了一根黑色的落发，很可能是嫌疑人留下的，已经拍照采集了。”

“真的吗？”王耀皱起眉头，“一个行事作风那么缜密的嫌疑人，会在这么关键一个位置掉一根头发？”

“再仔细的杀人犯，总会露出马脚！正义永远不会放过这些混蛋。”阿尔推了推眼镜，自信满满地露齿一笑。

“黑色的头发……长度呢?”

“大约5cm的短发，应该就是男人的。”阿尔说。

他们又来到舞台前，弗朗西斯正在勘察积灰的舞台上留下的痕迹。他抬头，对同伴们说：  
“剧院荒废挺久，本来灰尘上会留下足迹，但很显然……咱们面对的是个狡猾的魔鬼，他清理过现场，把足迹扫掉了。”

“狡猾的东西……走廊和其他地方呢？有没有残留的脚印？”

“没有，那家伙都打扫过了，毕竟他有一整夜的作案时间。根据两个保安的尸体情况，大概可以确定遇害时间应该在凌晨1点到1点半左右，都是枪杀，估计是装了消音器。嫌疑人在杀害保安之后，就开始布置演出现场。保安的女儿送饭的时间是早晨8点，那时嫌疑人已经跑了。”

“嚯，忙活了一晚上，就为了给‘四重奏’布置舞台。”

“那么，这家伙到底是出于什么目的，大费周章地做这样事？”

四人并肩站着，望着舞台上的尸体。

“嫌疑人想要表达某种……”  
王耀眯起眼，舞台的灯光亮得仿佛在融化，钢琴线闪闪发光，犹如黑暗中的雨，连接着“演奏者”的肢体。

耀轻声叹息：  
“某种很柔和的情绪……他在展现他所热爱的一个瞬间。”

“柔和？”阿尔单手叉腰，食指在枪套上轻敲，“我觉得嫌疑人是在羞辱受害者。两人很可能认识，并且有仇。你看，他把受害人的衣服扒光了，还以这么残忍的方式切割尸体。”

“我不这么认为，”王耀轻轻摇头，“相反，我觉得嫌疑人应该很尊重受害者，因为他把尸体处理得那么干净，他想让受害者的遗体展现出一种美感。”

弗朗西斯点点头：“我同意王耀的看法。这里不是第一案发现场，从尸体的状态来看，嫌疑人应该是早就把尸体切割并处理好了，然后带来剧院进行组装。这是某种展示行为，他要展示一个符合他美学的现场。那么反过来想，如果嫌疑人极度厌恶或是憎恨受害者……那么受害者又怎么‘配得上’他想要展现的这种美？你会把一头猪展现为天使吗？”

“是的，至少证明这犯罪嫌疑人热爱音乐，”王耀同情地看了看身后，坐在观众席上的两具保安尸体，“他还为这场‘死之四重奏’弄来了俩观众。 ”

“喂，亚瑟，你不是会拉小提琴吗？你觉得嫌疑人懂音乐吗？”阿尔转头问好友。

英国青年的绿眼睛微微眯起来，仔细打量着琴弦上的手指，沉默了良久。  
“我有一个问题。”

“说吧，我觉得我们面前到处都是问题。”阿尔撇了撇嘴。

“为什么是四重奏?”

“什么意思？”美国人歪了歪头。

“我是说……如果嫌疑人想要展现出‘美与音乐’，他完全可以把受害者做成单独的演奏者，或是别的什么更漂亮的样子。我可能表达得不清楚……抱歉，我思绪很乱。”  
亚瑟有些纠结。

弗朗西斯沉吟片刻，打了个响指：  
“你是不是想说……如果嫌疑人想要展现对‘美学的某种追求’，他完全可以有更美的表达方式，比如把受害人的喉咙做成提琴或是天使降临这样的，然而他选择了这样有点笨拙的表现手法……把一个人分成六块，摆成四重奏的样子。这确实不够美观。也就是说，嫌疑人为了要表达某种含义，舍弃了一部分对美的追求……？”

亚瑟渐渐厘清了思路，继续说：  
“差不多！我就是觉得，嫌疑人肯定有更深一层意思，他是要表达什么，不单纯是展现美。”

“那么，下一个问题：他要把这个场景展现给谁看？”

王耀望着那木偶剧场般舞台。

不仅是乐器与残肢，光与阴影也参与到了这残暴的美学之中……影子仿佛轻柔的面纱，披覆在器皿般毫无血色的身躯之上……光亮之下，提琴的漆面红得如同凝固的血。

“那家伙……为什么要把柔和或者热爱的情绪展现在这个地方？”

弗朗西斯想了想，回答道：“这个剧场荒废很久，假如不是保安的女儿来送饭，那么估计尸体很难被普通市民发现。换句话说，嫌疑人应该不是想要在人群中博人眼球……”

王耀点头：  
“我也这么认为。你们想，咱们之前办过的那起购物中心杀人案，凶手是把尸体事先绑在了购物中心顶部的装饰物上，然后等人多的时候，把尸体扔到了人群里……那起案件很典型，凶手就是恶作剧的心态，想把所有人都吓一跳，都来关注他的所作所为。但是这起案件……嫌疑人选择在这么隐蔽的地方，耗费心力做了一个很难被人发现的……造型艺术……”

阿尔细细地想了一下：“所以说，除了现场第一发现者，最可能看到这个尸体的人，就是警察。”

“没错。”  
王耀仰头，琥珀色的眼瞳中倒映着柔和的光影。他笑了一下：

“我认为……嫌疑人布置这个现场，很可能就是要展现给我们警察看的……他觉得自己是艺术家，而我们是他的观众。”

“真是胆大包天的家伙，他在挑衅警察！”

“这家伙作案手法老练，恐怕不是第一次杀人了，是个麻烦人物。”

“那他何必向警察展现一个‘有美感’的现场？”亚瑟说。

“所以就又回到之前的问题：这家伙到底想要用如此残忍的美学来表达一个什么理念？”  
弗朗西斯摊开双手。

王耀点点头：  
“我赞同大家的看法，不过咱们要是再这么讨论下去，就变成一个哲学问题了。还是先把现场再勘察一遍，看还有没有什么遗留线索，等回局里讨论开会的时候我们再想想嫌疑人的要表达的意思吧。”

同伴们交换了个眼神，然后继续各司其职，又将现场细细地查看了一遍。现场图绘制完成后，亚瑟也做完了现场笔录，他们能找到犯罪相关物品、痕迹也都被处理妥善了。

“这附近有监控吗？”  
王耀抬头，满是灰尘的幕布呈现出猪肝色，令人不快。

亚瑟用铅笔敲了敲笔记：  
“没有，附近也没有，因为这剧院周围都是居民区，根据隐私保护政策，社区不同意就不能安装监控。最近的监控摄像头在另一个街区的主干道上，测速用的。”

“不安装监控……好吧，现在他们要和一栋鬼屋做邻居了。”王耀耸了耸肩。

“从现在的证据来看，没法判断嫌疑人的去向，得之后调监控。”

王耀思考了一下：“那么差不多了，先回去让法医做尸检，根据证据排查犯罪嫌疑人。”

阿尔说：“那家伙忙了一晚上，肯定累够呛，野兽捕猎之后也要休息。我们趁着他残喘的时候下手。”

“收队吧。”  
王耀说着，本能地摸了摸口袋想掏出香烟，手指却碰到了药盒。他愣了一下，忽然想起来自己的情况已经彻底改变了……

弗朗西斯看出了王耀手上的动作，笑着把一个东西扔给他。王耀精准地接住，发现正是一盒万宝路。

“来吧老王，我知道你想要这个。”他的好友笑着。

“好兄弟，也给我一根”。阿尔大大咧咧地伸手。

亚瑟把阿尔的手按了下去：“不，你不想，你们这些家伙老烟枪天天这么抽，迟早得肺癌。”

“怎么会呢？”弗兰西斯拍了拍胸脯，“法兰西永远年轻。”

王耀微笑，看着说说笑笑的朋友们。  
确实，像这样和同伴们一起侦查、一起研究案子、一起惩恶扬善的日子……以后不多了。


	11. 演奏者

*Chapter 10. 演奏者  
从犯罪现场采集到的微量物证、生物检材都已经移交给警局的技术中心，由法医费里西安诺和罗维诺负责鉴定检验。

警方已经联系上两位受害保安的家属，办完了解剖前的手续，明天就可以对尸体进行解剖。但是那位被分尸的受害者，还没有确认身份，所以还不能做进一步的解剖。

回到警局后，他们重案六组立即又再次开会讨论案情，确定了之后的几个主要侦查方向：

1.查尸源，弄清楚死者身份，然后摸清死者的社会关系。由王耀负责。

2.调道路监控，从路口监控的时间段和车型大致列出嫌疑人可能驾驶的车型。由弗朗西斯负责。

3.继续勘察现场，从现场遗留生物信息、快递盒、买卖乐器的途径、信用卡付款信息等来排查符合要求的男性。由亚瑟和阿尔协同技术部门一起完成。

很快，他们就通过DNA联网数据库确定了死者身份信息：  
约翰·沙弗莱，男，62岁，离异，本市居民，职业是小学音乐老师，以前在市立交响乐团担任提琴手。

王耀第一时间联系上死者的女儿。为了尽快办理解剖手续，他决定当即去走访受害者家属。

（必须得开车了。）

这让王耀有些担心，要是半路疼痛发作……为了以防万一，他在茶水间偷偷拿出药袋，就着亚瑟给的接骨木果汁吞下了一片止痛药。他不想依赖止痛药，能不吃就不吃，尽量忍耐过去。但是开车上路这种事，毕竟涉及别人的生命安全，比他自己重要多了。

吃了止疼药，王耀就带好证件和各种需要的手续，开着队里的警车赶往受害者家属的地址。

……  
来到市区东边的湖畔别墅，警车熄火停下，眼睛哭得红肿的受害者女儿已经在站在家门口等他了。

“您好……警官先生……”

“您好，女士，请节哀。”  
看受害者家属哭成那样，王耀心痛不已，他最见不得这种场面……

（不可以让女孩子哭。）

小时候，别的孩子总是欺负他们兄妹三人，说他们是死了爹妈的野孩子。每次遇到这种事，年幼的妹妹就哇哇地哭起来，泪珠和鼻涕一起往下淌。王耀从小就要强，哪怕打到头破血流都要对方道歉。

他很早就发现了，自己天性中有着很偏执的一面：他不能忍受别人被欺负、被嘲笑、被恶意地对待。每当看到别的孩子们打架或是哭泣，他就要上去调解。要是调解不成，那就打到一切和平。

后来他长大了，顺理成章地进了警校。

一方面是他喜欢警察这份职业，另一方面……也是因为读警校免学费还可以拿补贴。  
在警校念书的那段日子过得非常艰难，他省吃俭用还偷偷打工，想尽办法从贪婪的亲戚那里夺回了双亲留下的微薄遗产。  
好在一切努力都是值得的。  
他终于可以支撑起自己的家，带着弟弟妹妹独立出来居住……兄妹三人再也不用寄人篱下，每天看人眼色来讨生活。

从警校毕业参加工作以后，王耀更是感到了前所未有的成就感。

兄妹三人的生活得到了改善，他最喜欢做的事就是规划每个月的工资，把月度的各项开支分配好、存款安排好、弟弟妹妹的生活费也划分好。

工作上呢，果然像前辈们说的那样：加起班来没日没夜，随时待命，几乎全年无休。

但是他感到很满足。  
因为在王耀的一生中，这就是最令他骄傲的事——

拼尽全力，保护他人，维持正义。

他喜欢做警察，如果可以……下辈子还想做警察。

“放心吧，女士，警方一定会抓住杀害您父亲的凶手，将他绳之以法。”  
王耀拿出一张面巾纸，轻拍受害者家属的肩。

女人啜泣着，以一种极大的勇气签了给各种手续签字，并回答了王耀的一些列问题。  
她很勇敢，一定不会被这巨大的悲痛打倒，王耀这么觉得。

在走访期间，他看到家属的恸哭的泪眼，看到受害人养的可爱小狗喜乐蒂还在自己脚边摇着尾巴……薄荷色的墙上挂着的小学生们画的“音乐老师教我们唱歌”的画……

听邻居们的叙述，受害者生前是一位和蔼可亲的老人，年轻时曾经在乐团取得过辉煌的成就。受害者的女儿还送了王耀一张旧CD，从黑胶唱片灌录的，是老人几十年前的演出。

（一定要抓住那家伙，在我最后的这段时间……死也要抓住那混蛋！）

他紧握双拳。

……  
那天下午，他又走访了不少受害者的联系人。亲属、同事、朋友、邻居……从表面上看，这老人与世无争，没什么仇家。

完成了工作，王耀准备回警局交差，看看同僚们的调查有没有新进展。他回到车上，系好安全带，又提前吃了一粒止痛药。

“那么……”  
就在他打算启动警车时，手机震了一下，有新消息。

（谁？）

王耀打开手机，发现发信人是 “ 伊万·布列津斯基 ”。

“。”

他现在全心全意地扑在工作上，哪儿有没心思理会一个无关紧要的男人。  
但是，不知怎么地，手指还是点开了短信：

「耀，明晚8：00你有空么？」

“啧……”王耀蹙眉，“这俄国人有完没有……表面上看起来应该是那种干脆利落的男人，怎么实际上拖泥带水的？约一晚就得了，这还没完没……”

他随手把手机扔到副驾驶座，拉起手刹——

嗡嗡。  
手机又震动了一下。

“鬼才会看……”  
他撇了撇嘴，还是拿起了手机。

「明晚是我妹妹娜塔莎的学年演出《天鹅湖》，她主演白天鹅奥杰塔……如果可以，我希望能邀请朋友一起去看，妹妹一定会高兴的……她是我的骄傲。」

这下，王耀没话可说了。

“妹妹啊……”  
他设身处地地想了一下，如果是小梅的学习有重要的演出活动，或许自己也会兴冲冲地呼朋唤友去看的。

“……”

妹妹。

仿佛是知道耀正在纠结什么，手机屏幕上又出现了一条新信息：  
「耀，我知道你工作很忙。没关系，我等你到明晚6：30。如果你决定了就说，我会开车来接你。」

这就没办法了。  
王耀苦恼地叹了口气，简短地回复了一句：“看情况吧。”

意思是他会去的。

他们都清楚。

……  
回到警局时已是下午5点。  
警车停在地下车库，王耀在驾驶室里坐了好久。

他累得满头大汗，气喘吁吁，手里抓着黑色的药袋。体力竟然下降得那么厉害……要是以前，他可以三天不眠不休地连轴转，然而现在……

“诶，我变成了这么没用的男人吗？真是的……”  
耀苦笑着，看着后视镜中自己苍白憔悴的脸。

自己的身体在迅速地衰弱、坏掉、直到彻底崩溃，他不得不承认这点。

镜子会裂开，白瓷会破碎。  
即便是坚硬的钻石，也会碎裂……

世界上有短暂且纯粹的美，却没有永恒。  
王耀很早就明白这点。当他抱着弟弟妹妹，在双亲的葬礼上强忍泪水，他就明白了……

青春是会结束的，人是会死的。

但是王耀没有想到过，原来自己远远没有自己以为的那么强韧。

“就算如此，至少让我要亲手解决这个案子……”他攥紧了药盒，晃动的止痛片哗哗作响。  
后视镜中倒映出他的双眼，在被汗水浸湿的黑色额发底下，深金色的眼瞳犹如熔铸的刀锋。

等体力稍稍恢复了一些，王耀就下车，回到警局里。

电梯上到7楼，门一开，王耀就看到阿尔大步流星地向他走来，手里拿着一叠A4打印纸，可能是案情有什么重要进展了。

“耀，你回得正是时候！！！”

王耀也立即来了精神，大步迎上去：  
“怎么样了？提琴买卖的途径查到了吧？网购还是当面购买？信用卡信息……”

不等他说完，阿尔就大义凛然地拍了拍他的肩膀，透亮的蓝眼睛中写满了坚毅决绝：  
“太好了，我们正要叫外卖点奶茶呢，你要什么口味的？”

“奶茶……”

“没错！我要全糖的南瓜枫糖浆奶茶，亚瑟要英式奶茶，弗朗西斯要经典口味，你要什么？哦对了，晚饭的外卖我们之前也订了，亚瑟说想吃日料，我们就给每人点了一份拉面。”

“奶茶……啊，真是拿你们没办法……”  
王耀苦笑着揉揉太阳穴。他这人从不主动吃甜品，不过以前只要带嘉龙和小梅出去玩，小姑娘总是要点奶茶。

“那……给我来一份丝袜奶茶吧。”

“丝袜奶茶，听起来好糟糕！”阿尔一脸黑线，故意退后了两步，像是女高中生在地铁上遇到了奇怪的大叔。

“喂！是你比较变态吧！”王耀哭笑不得，轻轻捶了一下同伴的肩头，“不要在无辜的奶茶上暴露你奇怪的性癖！”

路德正在茶水间泡咖啡，听到了两人的谈话，轻轻哼笑了一声。  
王耀和阿尔一起望向德国青年，哀怨地笑笑：“怎么回事，好像被德国人鄙视了……”

“耀，辛苦了。”  
弗朗西斯看他回来，也迎上来，还贴心地帮他理了理被弄乱的的后领。真是这家伙一贯的绅士风度。  
“你怎么回事？怎么把自己弄得乱糟糟的？还出了好多汗。”

“嗯。”  
耀笑了一下，左右勾住两个伙伴的肩膀。

“咱们走，继续干活！”

……  
下午的调查让案件有了不错的进展。

亚瑟去了出售提琴的乐器商店，通过乐器店老板的证词和电脑记录，可以确定这笔订单是昨天下午2：13在网上匿名提交的，用来付款的信用卡很可能是盗刷的，毕竟没人会蠢到用自己的卡来买作案工具。

不过乐器店老板提到了很关键的一点：客人对这笔订单要得很急，要求他们必须当天送到。照理来说，他们会在3个工作日内寄出。

“这么看来，嫌疑人是打定了主意一定要在当晚作案，这一定有什么理由。”亚瑟把自己的发现打电话告知了同僚们。

至于弗朗西斯那边，他们几个刑警看了一下午的路口监控录像，看到头晕眼痛，好在也大致确定了几辆可疑车辆，可以为之后排查犯罪嫌疑人做准备。

不过案件最关键的进展，还是在阿尔。  
在技术部门的协助下，现场那根落发的生物信息鉴定结果出来了：

唐纳德·雷科，男，48岁，未婚，精算师，本市居民，无犯罪记录。

“我觉得就是这人，没得跑……！”  
阿尔把嫌疑人的照片和各种资料摊在会议室的桌子上，一边向同僚们展示，一边吸着奶茶。

“这家伙年富力强，以前短暂地服役过，身体素质肯定没问题。不过最可疑的还是这个，你们看……他没有信用卡。”

“没有信用卡？这也没多奇怪，说不定是不喜欢负债消费呢？”  
亚瑟问，手里捧着热乎乎的奶茶。他不知道从哪儿弄来了一套骨瓷茶杯，原本的塑料杯装奶茶换了容器之后，顿时看起来身价倍增。

“准确地说，是他从来只用现金消费……”阿尔认真地吸着南瓜枫糖浆奶茶里的珍珠，“但是根据快递公司的记录，他是会网购买东西的，而且频率还不低。这就是说，他可能有伪造身份的信用卡。”

“万一人家喜欢货到付款呢？”王耀问。

“就算如此，这也是一个可疑的地方。我觉得这家伙肯定在隐瞒什么，他会下意识地尽量避免留下任何社会记录。你们看，这家伙开车巨他妈规矩，从来没一次交通违规记录，信用报告也完美。”  
一枚珍珠在吸管里卡住了，阿尔努力想把它弄出来，吸吸吸。

王耀看了一眼手边没开封的奶茶：  
“也是……确实是个可疑的男人，明天等受害者遗体解剖结果出来，应该就能获得更多线索。不过我还是觉得……”

“觉得什么？”弗朗西斯问道。

他们总是这样开会讨论案件，几乎从学生时代开始就是如此。

“我觉得……”王耀看着照片上壮实的黑发男人，指尖轻轻敲了敲桌面，“从作案现场来看，嫌疑人是个做事细致的家伙，我不觉得他在打扫完自己脚印之后还会留下一根头发。”

“或许对方没我们想的那么仔细狡猾，毕竟他还忘了捡走快递单据。一个案件的环节越多，就越容易出差错。没有一个犯罪嫌疑人能做到完美。”  
阿尔终于吃到了最后一枚珍珠，顿时神清气爽，无比满足。

“或许吧……”

……  
那天晚上，六组一直加班到深夜。等他们打算去抽根烟休息一下时，发现天都已经亮了。

王耀一直在咳嗽，而且眼看着越来越疲惫，全凭意志在死撑着。

“耀，别太勉强自己，你病了就回家休息吧。”亚瑟整理着桌上的文件。

“我没事，小感冒而已。”

弗朗西斯把他们一夜讨论出结果写在白板上，画出嫌疑人的人物关系图。  
“别强撑，回家吧，反正目前的线索都整理了，案子接下来怎么进展还得等今天尸检报告出来。”

阿尔点点头：“是啊，你去歇着吧，耀！身体是最重要的，就算是小感冒都不能忽视。”

“咳咳、咳咳咳……”王耀用手帕捂住嘴，好不容易才止住了咳嗽。

“啊啊这样是不行的！喂，去休息，马上！现在！”

面对同僚们炽热的眼神威胁，王耀也没办法，只能乖乖走向办公室的沙发：  
“好吧好吧……那我在沙发上睡一会儿，要是有任何进展就叫醒我。”

“你以前就很拼，这次既然病了，就对自己好一点吧。等身体养好了再回来工作也不迟。”亚瑟说。

（不，那就太迟了。）  
王耀苦笑。

他在沙发上躺下，把警服披在身上，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

睡眠浅浅地回荡着，如同海浪，而他是一条即将被带走的船。

在梦中，光色与声音轻柔地回旋……

周围变得昏暗。  
他坐在剧场的观众席上，仰头看着舞台那唯一的光亮——

如同破碎的人偶，被切成几块的男人开始演奏。溪流化冻，琴声从尸体冰冷指尖开始流淌——

声音啊，来自光，涌向黑暗，涌向他。

死去的乐师演奏着，看起来那么安详，在他的眼中完成了最后的献身。

他坐着，安安静静地听着，直到最终一枚音符在演奏者的叹息中被完成，宛如句号，写在祈祷词的终焉。

霎时间，周围响起了雷鸣般的掌声，整个剧场都在轰动，好像一千个身着晚礼服的听众忽然凭空出现，发自肺腑地欢呼：

Bravo——！！！

人群那么快乐，兴致盎然，仿佛春天在溪水中骤然启放。而舞台上那个男人，就是鲜花的创造者。

即使这是梦，他也能感到那种快乐，那个男人由衷的、傲慢又炽热的快乐。

“啊……”  
王耀醒了，头疼耳鸣让他一时发晕。他难受得哼哼，揉了揉太阳穴。

（现在几点了？）

办公室外的天空一片赤红，是朝霞？还是早上？不对。王耀看了一眼墙上的时钟。

5：45。

“啊——！已经下午了吗！！！”  
王耀一下子从沙发上跳起来，又腰疼得弓起身子。

“呜……就不能在沙发上睡那么久，真不舒服……见鬼，我怎么回事，以前不是睡两三个小时就会醒的吗……”

“耀，你醒了？”阿尔走过来，递给他一杯清水，“你看起来很累，睡着了也一直在咳嗽，我们就没有叫你。”

“不行，下次一定叫醒我！怎么能我睡着，你们干活？”

“别担心，毕竟你的分工早就干完了。而且现在解剖结果还没出来，费里西安诺说估计要今晚十点以后报告才能出来。”

“十点以后吗……”

“是啊，所以我们几个也歇了一会儿，还玩了一把桌游。目前的材料都整理好了，等到尸检报告出来就可以进一步确定那个唐纳德·雷科有多大的作案嫌疑。”阿尔说。

“这样啊……”王耀看了一下手机。

没有新消息。  
但那斯拉夫男人肯定在还等他的回信。那家伙说好等到6：30的。

“……”  
可是，真的有必要继续去见那个俄国男人吗？

王耀陷入了自我怀疑。

可能真的没必要，毕竟他们谁都不欠谁，该办的事也都办了。而且现在案子来了，之后自己工作那么忙，肯定也没有时间精力耗费在这种无关紧要的男人身上。

拉倒吧！不去了，不去了。

（再见，大渣男。）  
王耀叹了口气，把手机扔在沙发上，起身去泡了一杯咖啡。

等他端着热气腾腾的咖啡回来，墙上的挂钟正好显示5：55。王耀就从沙发上拿起手机，编辑了一条短信：

“你在哪儿？我现在打车过来。”

发送。  
收件人：「傻逼」


	12. 金与蜜

*Chapter 11. 金与蜜

出租车刚停稳，王耀一眼就看到了路边那个高大的斯拉夫男人，他笑眯眯地向车子走来，向司机递出一张整钱。

“不用找零了，剩下的都是小费。”斯拉夫男人说。

出租车司机愣了愣，看了一眼西装革履的男人，又看了一眼后座上那位高挑美丽的黑发青年，好像一下子悟到了什么。

王耀有些尴尬，不满地拿出钱包：“师傅，不要收他的钱，车费我自己出。”

还不等他从掏出钱，车门已经被打开，斯拉夫男人简直像是向蜂蜜罐伸出爪子的熊一样，直接把他从车里掏了出来，抱在怀里。

“！”  
司机假装什么都没看见，抬高了后视镜。

“伊万·布列津斯基！！！”

“哈哈哈，你叫我的名字了，不过我更喜欢你叫我‘万尼亚’。”男人愉快地笑起来，蹭了蹭怀里的耀。

“你做梦！放我下来！！”王耀尴尬得不行，毕竟大街上那么多人，更何况他还穿着制服衬衣。

“好啦好啦，不和你开玩笑了。”  
伊万把耀放下来，看了一眼手腕上的劳力士。

“6：25，现在时间还早，你应该还没吃晚饭，我们先找家店去坐一下，等时间差不多了就入场。”

“呼……你这家伙……不要得寸进尺。下次要是再这样抱我，我就把你拉黑！”  
耀拍了拍被弄乱的西服外套，耳根红通通的。

“哟，威胁我？”伊万笑了笑，顺手帮耀整理了一下发尾，“好吧，警官先生，都听你的。”

王耀不想吃东西，就两人找了一家咖啡厅坐下。

伊万先看菜单，点了一些清淡的简餐、坚果、还有两份甜点。

“你是仙人吗？我们在一起的时候，你几乎没吃过东西。”伊万托着腮帮子，忧愁地望着耀。

“就是……没有胃口而已。”

“你瘦了太多。”

“大哥，我们才认识3天，不要说得我们有多熟一样。”耀叹了口气，他真是没见过这么自来熟的家伙。

“我看了你以前的新闻照片，那时你刚刚从警校毕业就破获了一起连环杀人案，还受到了表彰。”

“哦……”耀苦笑，用吸管搅动着奶昔，“确实，那时我确实是那样，年轻气盛，天不怕地不怕的。”

“你不好好吃饭不行，身体支撑不住。今晚去我家过夜吧，我准备了宵夜，你会喜欢的。”

“您请我去您家，目的恐怕不是为了吃宵夜。”

“那是肯定的，”伊万露出了理所应当的表情，“难道会有男人对您这样的美人无动于衷吗？”

“你……”  
耀扶住额头。  
“我就知道，我让小梅离外国男人远一些是对的……你们这些男的真是轻浮得不行……”

“小梅？”

“啊，我妹妹，还在念高中，很快就要准备考大学了。”耀拿出手机，点开inss，给伊万看妹妹的社交账号。

“哦，你也玩inss啊。”  
伊万微笑，手指在王耀的屏幕上划了几下，笑容渐渐消失……  
“等等，你这个头像是什么……流泪猫猫头？账号名也有点可爱，‘绝赞橘汁猫仔’……和您本人的风格差得有点远啊，王警官，看起来倒像是女高中生的账号……”

王耀一本正经地竖起食指：  
“我不怎么玩，我就是想看看妹妹。你懂的……十几岁的小姑娘，不爱和家长交流，还是住寄宿学校，我总担心她会不会交到坏男朋友。所以我搞了一个这样小号关注她，发了一些猫猫图，是不是看起来挺年轻的？”

“您这种行为要是被孩子知道了，小姑娘一定会生气的。”

“哈……我和妹妹差10岁，其实也不算多，不过因为从小都是我作为家长去参加弟弟妹妹的家长会，所以我们的相处模式就有点……啊……真是，我承认自己很不会和孩子交流。我都是为了她好，但是……诶，不说了。”  
王耀摆了摆手，他不打算和一个“外人”多说自己的家务事。

伊万耐心地听着：  
“那么，你通过关注妹妹的inss账号有什么想法吗？确实，应该试着去了解孩子的想法。我妹妹和我也差了十多岁。”

王耀把彩虹色吸管叼在嘴里，向伊万展示手机：  
“我很开心……能看到她分享自己的生活，午餐和朋友们吃了什么，宿舍楼下的小猫咪，周末时和朋友们一起打扮得漂漂亮亮地去吃英式早午茶，一起自拍什么的……看到她很开心，我也欣慰。我弟妹都已经是大人了，我们不会再像小时候那么无话不谈，亲密无间。不过只要他们能独立生活，之后过得好，我也没什么遗憾了……”

伊万十指交叠，思考了一会儿，试图说一些能让耀提起精神的话：  
“你妹妹真是很可爱，账号名是May？”

“嗯，小梅给自己取的英文名。”

“照片上也很可爱，jk裙吗？”

“呃说到这个……”王耀苦恼地捂住头，“虽然女孩子穿格子裙是挺可爱的……但这么多格子裙到底有什么区别？她要买这么多，难道不都长得一样吗？”

“呀……我猜还是有些区别的吧。”

“这些格子裙……不是和天堂伞一模一样吗？”王耀摊开双手，“啊……其实喜欢格子裙也无所谓了，爱买就买吧，小姑娘嘛……但是我希望她能穿长度在膝盖以下的裙子，最好再穿上肉色连裤袜，要厚一些，不然冬天多冻腿啊。以后老了膝盖会受不了的。”

伊万拿出自己的手机，笑道：  
“高中生有自己的想法，已经不是小孩子了。况且女孩子喜欢打扮再正常不过。来看看我妹妹娜塔莎吧，她今年也17岁。”

“哦，你之前说过她在皇家芭蕾舞学院，那算是本科吗？”王耀问。

“呀算是吧……”伊万苦恼地笑笑，“她快毕业了。不过芭蕾舞学院和综合大学不太一样。你看，这是娜塔莎的inss账号，这是她和朋友们出去玩的照片。”

“我看看。”  
耀往前凑了凑身子，靠近伊万的肩，视线越过桌上的甜点与沙拉望向手机屏幕……

照片上，银发的娜塔莎穿着黑色深V露胸紧身连衣裙，化着烟熏妆，涂着黑色唇彩，冰雪女皇一般傲慢地坐在几个男孩子腿上，神色嚣张，就好像在驯养自己养的猎犬。

“……”  
耀叼在嘴里的彩虹吸管一下子掉了。

“怎么样，我妹妹是美人吧~”  
伊万很高兴，仿佛抿着“v”字嘴角的熊仔，身周飘出粉色小花，正幸福地炫耀着自己的小熊妹妹。

“这……美当然是美……可……可……！啊啊啊……！”

王耀闪烁其辞，终于忍不可忍地一拍桌子：  
“可是妹妹才17岁啊！！！怎么能穿这样的性感夜店短裙呢！！也不是说不能穿……她真的很美，穿了也挺好……但是你看看，这照片上旁边几个男孩子的眼神……他们都在看娜塔莎的胸啊啊啊！我拳头硬了！”

伊万笑着，白金色脑袋上看起来就要冒出两个圆滚滚的熊耳朵：  
“这有什么关系？娜塔莎这么美，这些男孩子能被她踩都是值得的哈哈哈~你瞧，这双细高跟还是我陪她去买的。这孩子也是逞强，为了打扮得漂亮非要穿根这么高的鞋子，我第二天早上开车去接她的时候，可怜的孩子已经被这双新鞋折磨得嗷嗷叫唤了哈哈哈。诶，小姑娘真是。”

“呀……呀……你、你还允许她在同学家过夜吗！”

“啊？不可以吗？”伊万歪了歪脑袋。

“你就不怕她遇到……啊啊啊！男人是多么险恶的动物，你不知道吗！！！”王耀真的要崩溃了。

伊万微笑：  
“我当然知道，难道还有比我更危险的男人吗？”

“……”王耀痛苦地捂住脸。

“我懂你的意思。没关系，她懂得保护自己，会做好措施。而且娜塔莎每次和朋友出去玩我都会接送她，并且告诉她：要是哪个臭小子惹你生气，哥哥会替你杀了他。”

“总、总之……还是穿格子裙吧！我改变主意了，这么一看，格子裙在我看来说还挺好……小梅，你想买就买吧。”

“哈哈哈，你看吧，你妹妹这样可可爱爱的风格不是挺好~”

伊万用勺子挖了一小块冰淇淋蛋糕，送到耀嘴边。  
耀不想这样，显得两人过分亲密，他们又不是恋爱关系。但是伊万笑得冷冰冰的，就好像手上举着的不是银勺与蛋糕，而是一柄行刑手枪。

（这家伙控制欲也太强了！根本不让人拒绝啊……）

耀一声叹息，只能张嘴接住伊万喂的甜点：

“嗷，谢谢你分享你的家庭趣事……我感觉好多了。看来我的直觉是对的，世界上像你这样的骗炮渣男实在太多了，我得保护好小梅。也希望娜塔莎一切都好，我真为小姑娘担心……”

“今晚你会看到娜塔莎的另一面，对她来说，芭蕾是特别的。我也曾拥有过那样的东西。”  
伊万试着握了握受过伤的左手。

“……”  
耀注意到了这个细节。

或许伊万的手曾经能创造出奇迹，但如今……修长的手指只能很缓慢地活动。  
他手指的技艺、他的劳作与天赋，如今都沉默。

“……”  
伊万没有多说什么，但耀还是觉得感伤，就将自己手轻轻覆在了伊万的左手上……摸上去凉冰冰的。

伊万摇头：  
“没关系的，耀，我们都不是小孩子了，世界上已经不再有非此不可的道路，生活都是一样。但是对于娜塔莎，她才17岁，所以我希望……能尽量帮助她能去追求自己心中唯一的道路。”

“嗯，娜塔莎一定会成为了不起的舞者的。谢谢你今天邀请我来，伊万。”

听斯拉夫男人谈起妹妹的事，王耀对这家伙的印象改善了不少。  
他能理解这种心情，如果是自家的女孩子有这样的理想，他也会全力去支持。不过对于弟弟，他有另一种要求。

伊万看了看表，又瞥了一眼耀手边已经空了一半的餐盘：  
“很好，看来我家的故事能让您有个好胃口。我真的很高兴你愿意吃东西。时间差不多了，等你吃完我们就走。”

“很抱歉，我吃不下了。”  
看着剩了一半的罗宋汤和面包，王耀愧疚地摇了摇头，他也不想浪费粮食的。

“那我们走吧，应该在开演前半个小时入场。”  
伊万正了正酒红色的领带，刷卡结账，将小费放在收银碟里。

“喂，别总抢着付钱……”耀咋舌，刚刚拿出来的钱夹又只好悻悻地塞了回去，“我不是你的约会对象。”

“如果是真正的约会，我可不会让你只吃这种既没营养，又没品位的东西，这也太失礼了。就算你不愿意陪我去高档餐厅，我也会在家里亲自设宴，请你尝尝我的手艺。”

“那就好，希望你不要产生错觉，我们没可能。”  
耀刚拿起椅背上小西服，斯拉夫男人就很体贴地为他穿上外套，一切都过于顺理成章，以至他都没想起来要拒绝。

“那么话说回来……”斯拉夫男人微笑，“下次你愿意来我家共进晚餐么？”

“你不要得寸进尺，都说了我们的关系止步于此，不会再继续发展了。”

“跳舞不就是这样？你退一步，我就前进两步。”

“所以我是甩不脱你了？？？”

“你会吗，耀？”

伊万微微低头，很自然地吻了一下耀的耳朵。还不等一脸惊诧的青年想明白自己是该发脾气还是该抗议，伊万就已经绅士地拉开门，优雅地做了个手势，请美人先行。

“……”

“看吧，我说了，你不会讨厌我的。”伊万笑着，仿佛怀抱着向日葵。

……

天已经黑了，路灯亮起来，浓紫色的晚霞笼罩着城市。

在去往剧院的路上，两人并肩而行。  
耀一直沉默，但是在某种程度上来说，他很怀念这种肩并肩漫步的感觉。

伊万偏过头望向他，紫罗兰色的眼瞳犹如此时的天色：“所以后天你来我家共进晚餐，如何？”

“我怀疑你是听不懂人话。”

“哟，粗暴的美人，这么野？我喜欢……”伊万微笑。

“今晚就拉黑你。”

“呀……你都那么说了，那我可不能亏本。”伊万忽然一把揽住耀的后腰，快快乐乐地把他抱了起来。

“放手！！！”

“之前是你说的，我要是再抱你，你就拉黑我。反正你也说了今晚就把我的号码删掉，那我就趁机再享受一下好了。”  
伊万变本加厉地笑着。

天已经黑了，小巷里也没什么人，伊万就更是肆无忌惮，像是戏弄一只炸毛的黑猫一样拥抱着耀，反复用下巴去蹭耀的脸颊，全然不顾对方的激烈反对。

“你是熊吗！！放我下来！！！我数到三！”

“呵，生气了，真可爱啊。”  
伊万笑眯眯的，刚把耀放下，又忍不住伸出手去招惹一脸不爽的美人。

耀一巴掌拍开伊万的熊爪子，揪住他的领带拉向自己，怒气冲冲地威胁道：“伊万·布列津斯基……！我警告过你！我是一个男人，不是你随随便便抱起来玩弄的猫猫狗狗。”

“好啦好啦，是我的错。”  
伊万苦笑着，举手投降，语气里根本没有半分要认错的意思。

就在两人僵持的时候，一个中学生模样的男孩牵着一只大大的金毛巡回猎犬向这边走来。

“呀，瞧瞧它。”  
伊万一瞧见金毛狗，脸上就露出了欣喜的神情。

狗狗看到男人的笑容，尾巴也瞬间像是螺旋桨一样摇晃了起来，快乐地咧起嘴角，想跑过来和伊万玩。

“请问我能摸一下你的狗狗吗？”伊万问。

“好呀……”  
中学生有些腼腆地笑了一下，解开了散步牵引绳，同意狗狗去和别人打招呼。

“！”  
金毛狗一下子激动起来，叼住牵引绳，哒哒哒地跑到伊万脚边转圈，眼神中满是友爱。

“好孩子，好孩子。”  
伊万高兴极了，伸手给狗狗嗅了嗅自己的气味，算是打了招呼，然后蹲下身抱住狗狗，反复轻拍快乐小狗的背。

“汪！”  
金毛狗雀跃不已，一个劲儿地舔伊万的手。

耀只和警犬相处过，没怎么接触过宠物犬，就站在旁边等待。

他看到蹲着的伊万和狗狗玩得那么融洽，不由得产生一种错觉……仿佛是自己带宠物伊万出门散步，让伊万和别的狗狗交朋友。

（这家伙这么喜欢小动物啊……）

看了一会儿，耀发现了，伊万撸狗狗的手法……和之前揉他的方式根本就是一模一样！

（这家伙……！他只是缺少一只宠物吧？！操，真不爽。）

玩了一会儿，中学生带着金毛狗走了。伊万站起身，拍了拍羊绒大衣上沾的金色狗毛。  
“金毛巡回猎犬真是一种好狗。”

耀抱着胳膊：“既然你这么喜欢，干嘛不自己养一只狗狗？反正你家房子那么大，你又这么闲，养大型犬没问题。”

“我不养宠物是有原因的。”伊万的目光还恋恋不舍地目送着狗狗走远。

“什么原因？因为你的西服都太名贵了？”

“是因为这个。”  
伊万转过身，有些难为情地指指自己的脸……

他具有斯拉夫人特征的大鼻子，此刻竟红得像是熟透的辣椒。伊万苦笑着，红肿的眼中也满含泪水。

他过敏了，像个患感冒的邋遢男孩似的，一个劲儿地吸鼻子。

“抱歉，让你见笑了。”

“呜……你……！？”  
王耀平生最见不得别人像小朋友那样吸鼻子！他二话不说，火速从口袋里掏出面巾纸，给涕泪俱下的伊万擦擦。

“你这人……是有什么毛病啊！既然过敏成这样，一开始就不要上手去摸狗啊！真是的……原来你也有这么狼狈的时候。”

“哈……”伊万挠了挠下巴，“有时候就是忍不住啊，偶尔被折磨一次也还是值得了，只要能摸到小可爱。”

说着，他又想往耀身上扑。

不过这回耀早有准备，敏捷地躲开了毛子的熊抱：  
“是不是因为你摸狗会过敏，摸我不会过敏，所以你就这么可劲儿地来折腾我？？？”

“虽然两者截然不同……但‘要亲近美人就得付出代价’，这点倒是一样的。”

趁着耀转身去扔垃圾，伊万又扑了一次，把耀一下子拥在怀里，不由得哈哈地笑了。耀不情愿地反复推他，两人打闹着，大衣上软软的狗毛又飘起，弄得伊万连续打了好几个喷嚏，睫毛上都挂着泪滴。

“对不起……请问您还有纸巾吗？”伊万摸了摸大衣口袋，有些委屈。

耀无奈地又拿出一张面巾纸，给伊万擦了擦眼角的泪水。  
“所以说……你是傻逼。”

……

市立剧院的左右两边挂着巨幅的宣传海报，一边是皇家芭蕾学院的学生表演《天鹅湖》的剧照，另一边是著名艺术总监约翰·泽尔科夫斯基。

王耀有些惊讶，他没想到一个高校的学年演出竟然……这么隆重且正式，剧院门口的街边甚至停着不少豪车，陆陆续续有衣装典雅的年长女性从豪车上下来，肩上还披着雪白的貂皮，看起来是来出席正式的社交场合的。

“呃……看演出……需要穿得这么正式吗？”  
王耀抖了抖自己在打折时买的西装外套，配上制服衬衣还不错，倒是也精精神神的。但是他没戴领带。他又看了看伊万，那斯拉夫男人平时就穿衣装革履的绅士三件套，此刻看上去竟也毫无不妥。

伊万摇摇头:  
“别紧张，亲爱的，看演出不需要穿得那么夸张，只要穿得体的便服就好。你今天这身藏蓝色西装真美，很衬你的腰身……”

“不许叫我亲爱的。”王耀戳着斯拉夫男人的鼻头。

“好的，耀。”伊万乖乖点头。

“那些夫人们呢？她们穿得那么华贵闪亮，瞧，脖子上还带着珍珠项链。”

伊万说：  
“她们是评论界的人或者其他业内人士，对她们来说，前来观看皇家芭蕾学院的学年演出也是和同行进行社交的机会。通过观看学年演出，她们也会挑选年轻的、有潜力的新舞蹈演员，进行包装、培养、然后进入更残酷的行业竞争中去。”

“呀，那今天对娜塔莎来说岂不是一个重要的契机！”

“是啊，我和你说过的嘛，”伊万微笑，仰头看着剧院门口的巨型海报，“今天娜塔莎要出演白天鹅奥杰塔……是公主哦。”

顺着伊万的目光，王耀向上望去——海报上那一片海蓝色的背影中，在群舞者的簇拥下，一位挺傲的少女踮起足尖，舒展肢体，仿佛一朵绽放的白百合，深情的王子则单膝跪地，双手扶住她的腰肢。

伊万两手插在大衣口袋里，继续说：  
“这位艺术总监约翰·泽尔科夫斯基是我们家的老朋友了。当时我父亲提出让我学琴，就是他给介绍的老师。娜塔莎开始学芭蕾，也是通过他的关系找的老师。”

（果然，搞艺术还是得靠关系和钱。）  
耀这么想着。

他叹了口气，散开了脑后的马尾，利落地把黑色长发重新绑得整齐：  
“不过……你应该早点告诉我今晚是这么隆重的表演，早知道我昨夜就不在单位加班了，应该回家换一身像样的衣服再来。”

“别在意，毕竟你这么美……”伊万笑笑，把耀的手拉过来，让美人挽着自己的胳膊。  
“好了，我们入场吧。”

“说了十万次，不 · 要 · 把 · 我 · 当 · 女 · 人。”  
耀慢条斯理地说着，仿佛每一个字都是一柄锋利的刀子，架在这个轻浮的斯拉夫男人脖子上。

“我知道你不喜欢。”  
伊万·布列津斯基微笑，捧住耀的脸颊，拇指划过那薄薄的下唇……

“可是……我喜欢看你生气的样子。”


	13. 降临之湖

*Chapter 12. 降临之湖

剧场内，灯光缓缓熄灭，人群也收声屏息。

黑暗降下，天幕呈现出宁静的森林绿，王子格弗里德在宫廷宴会上郁郁寡欢，同伴们就邀请王子前去狩猎。

第二幕，柔和的月光打在舞台上，一群美丽洁白的天鹅在湖边嬉戏。王子拉弓，打算狩猎其中一只头戴皇冠的白天鹅，却惊诧地发现天鹅在上岸后竟化为了美丽的少女……

“那就是娜塔莎吗？”  
王耀压低嗓音，悄悄地问。伊万假装没听见，就故意将身子靠近耀，让对方贴在自己耳边再问了一次。

耀的呼吸暖暖的，伊万感到满意。

“对。”

“哇……”耀不由地小小声地感叹，又赶紧捂住自己的嘴，安安静静地看向舞台。

独舞的少女出现，观众席响起了掌声。

纯白的身姿，修长的手臂舒展……舞者只是通过姿态与动作，就在观众眼中实现了真正的午夜魔法：

翅膀成为了双臂，羽毛化为了芭蕾舞裙，从天鹅的幻象中，少女的身影于月下归来。

线条、影子与光，所有的形态仿佛都在她的边界流转……鎏金与星辰，天鹅与少女。  
一切都远离她，一切又成为她。

琴声悠然上升，又因她双臂交叠时的躬身而中止……舞者背脊的肌肉紧绷，仿佛黎明前的花朵……

俄而，柔和的又化为了有力的，缓慢的成为了急促的！  
王子出现了，天鹅惊措地想要逃离！王子放下手中的弩弓，少女颤颤地靠近，两人的手短暂地相握，又在共舞的旋转中交错……

两人一见钟情。  
旋律变得轻快，小调转为了大调，欣喜的王子将少女托举，芭蕾舞裙如同一朵旋转的白牵牛花——

魔王出现了！

“……”  
伊万坐着，面无表情地观看妹妹的表演。

他发现今天娜塔莎有些不在状态。不是说她的动作不到位、或是腿部的舒展不够优雅……

恰恰相反，娜塔莎今天表现得过于精确完美。

当她做立脚尖的阿拉贝斯克时，形体与动作都无可挑剔，但恰恰如此，太过完美的东西就会显得“非人”。  
这也是伊万自己以前练琴时遇到的问题，沙弗莱老师曾对伊万说过：

「你的技巧过于完美，但是缺少人类的感情。」

没错，艺术是一种技艺，但本质上……还是源于人的感情。

可是“怪物”天生就无法理解人类大多数的感情，也难以想象。  
这又怎么办呢？

为了突破自己在音乐上的局限性，伊万曾试着阅读了大量的文学作品，想要了解人类、模仿人类。不过后来……他的手断了，也就没必要突破自我了。

现在，这个问题正好是娜塔莎要面对的困境了。

或许，他们兄妹是一样的。

“……”  
伊万十指交叠，双手搁在翘起的膝头，冷漠地观察着。

他猜到，芭蕾学院的老师们大概不会太满意娜塔莎今晚的表现。毕竟在这个演出大厅里，几乎齐聚业界顶流的艺术总监、剧团负责人、评论家……他们都在观察，在考量，要从这一群即将毕业的芭蕾少女中挑选出最拔尖的新星。这个行业就是这么残酷。

不过，或许伊万的担忧是多余的。

因为娜塔莎把自己的优势发挥得很好，当她做第一个大跳动作时，观众就被惊艳到了——

少女助跑的姿态是那么柔弱，正如她的年纪般惹人怜爱……但霎时间！她竟高高跃起，犹如流星，瞬间的爆发力震撼了台下的观众！她的双腿在空中显得那么有力量感，双手与身躯却又如此柔美，宛如天鹅的展翅……

光亮在她的身躯上流淌，阴影勾勒出芭蕾舞者腿部的修长肌肉——

娜塔莎的身体在空中形成一条抛物线……最终又轻盈地落地，仿佛一滴水，完美地回归湖心。

台下地响起了掌声！  
伊万就知道，今晚在观众心里，娜塔莎已经是出类拔萃、当之无愧的白天鹅公主奥杰塔。

“不错。”  
伊万也淡淡地拍手，他侧过头，想把妹妹的成就告诉耀。

但是……他发现身边的美人似乎有些不太对劲。

“呜……”  
耀根本没在看舞台，而是低着头，身体紧缩，浑身都在颤抖。  
他两手死死地抓住座椅扶手，指甲几乎是深深地扣入座椅的天鹅绒扶手，手背上的骨骼与青筋都紧绷得一目了然。

“……”

恐怕是他的癌痛发作了。

美丽的黑发垂下，几乎都被汗水浸湿。  
青年的气息变得急促紊乱，又紧紧咬牙，忍住不发出一点声音。

“……”  
伊万看出来了，耀很疼，又不愿被任何人发现。

“嗯……”  
耀拼命地深呼吸，试图撑着身子，看上去就像是在命令自己抗住某种无形的重压。

伊万低头，看到耀已经不由地开始掐自己的掌心，这样应是会出血的。

椅子下发出沙沙的细微响声，耀在用鞋底磨蹭着地面，就像是剧院里不安分的孩子……但实际上，他应该是疼得脚趾紧缩吧。如果此刻不是在剧院，不是在人群中，青年或许会疼得忍不住哭出来吧。

看到耀拼命忍耐疼痛的样子，伊万只有一个感觉：

真漂亮啊。

出于逻辑，他或许还应该说一句“真可怜”。  
不过既然耀并不想让他发现，那么这些表示“安抚与宽慰”的人类社交语言就不是很必要了。

（啊，真美味。）

伊万交叠的双腿换了一下位置，饶有兴味地享受着愉悦的时刻。  
只不过台上的芭蕾已经索然无味，他开始悄悄观察身边疼得生不如死的美人。目光几乎是贪婪地、如吐着信子的蛇一般，越过黑暗，在耀的身体上游移……

破碎的月亮，镜子的裂缝。

从那句躯体的深处，一种毁灭性的力量正在摧残折磨着黑发的青年，叫他掉眼泪，逼迫他发出哭泣声。伊万很熟悉这种场面，他总是在自己的猎物身上看到这种情绪。这很常见，屠宰场里每天都在发生。

但是王耀偏不哭，死都不发出声音，仿佛这是一场不可退让的战争。

伊万不由地想：  
是不是耀哭出来反而会好一些？疼痛是大脑接收到的信号，有时候抗拒痛苦、否认痛苦反而会备受折磨。

不过，他能理解耀。

当他俯身看着青年在剧痛中挣扎，他竟然也能朦朦胧胧地感受到那种心态：

「绝不。」

耀就如同风暴，向一切残暴都只给出相同的回答：「绝不。」

啊，多漂亮……

伊万发自真心地露出微笑，多漂亮啊……黑暗中即将被碾碎的钻石。那么痛苦，又那么执拗。

“……”  
伊万看了一眼手表，估算着耀的疼痛持续的时长。

或许是实在无法忍耐，耀做出了一些妥协……他艰难地从口袋里掏出一枚包好的纸巾，小心翼翼地拆开，把其中白色药片颤颤地按到口中。

（止痛药？还是别的治疗的药？）

伊万假装没看到，实际上仍在观察。台上的音乐停顿又响起，伊万就知道，已经演到第三幕了。

魔王带着黑天鹅奥吉莉娅出场。

听音乐，这段应该是整场最高难度、最精彩的那段黑天鹅独舞变奏，芭蕾舞者绝对实力的体现，32个连续的“挥鞭转”。不过伊万没太大兴趣看，目光就一直停留在耀身上。

掌声响起，观众的反应似乎还不错？毕竟扮演黑天鹅的小姑娘也才17岁，好像是一个叫克谢妮娅的女孩子，娜塔莎的竞争对手。

伊万笑笑。  
嗨呀，这下娜塔莎要不高兴了。

她们还是学员，为了练习，老师会安排两个不同的人来演黑白天鹅。娜塔莎以前就想演黑天鹅，但是老师不让，坚决要分配她出演白天鹅奥杰塔。没办法，任何舞者都必须服从安排，更何况娜塔莎从小就被各种人寄予厚望、着重培养。  
伊万听说，国立大剧院的艺术总监今夜也会来，要挑选一名毕业生加入他们赫赫有名的芭蕾舞团。

面对未来的雇主，年轻的芭蕾舞演员们就必须得卖力竞争。

“黑天鹅吗……”  
伊万抬头看了一眼舞台，想看看妹妹的劲敌。

灯光下，身穿纯黑芭蕾服的少女已经完成了那个最高难度的动作，脸上带着傲慢的笑容。她也正如剧中的黑天鹅那样，从白天鹅身边夺走了王子的心。

伊万正思忖着。  
这时，他听到身边的耀发出了微弱的声音：

“那个孩子……跳得不如娜塔莎……”

他回过头，吃惊地发现耀正努力地支撑着身体，抬头望向舞台，琥珀色的眼瞳蒙上了一层薄薄的泪光。

看来是止痛药起作用了。

伊万伸手抚摸美人的脸颊，温柔地明知故问：“你怎么了，耀？是不是哪里不舒服？”

王耀想躲开他的手，但已经没力气了，就只是轻轻地摇了摇头，努力挤出一个被汗水浸透的虚弱笑容：  
“我说真的……娜塔莎是……这群孩子里跳得最好的……”

看到耀的笑容，伊万心里有些复杂。

啊。  
这个人呀……

都这个时候了……关心的竟然还是除了自己以外的事。真是不可理喻，但又很有趣。

（王耀。）

不错，他很满意……伊万微笑。

……

演出结束后，王耀终于感觉身体轻松了一些……止痛药起效了。

幸好他随身带了药片在身上，不然他真不知道自己要怎么撑下来。  
在演出时，整个剧场就是一个巨大的共鸣箱，交响乐可以让听众的胸腔肺腑都感到细微的共振。那洪流海浪般的音效，之前真是把王耀折磨得两眼发黑，他再也不想来听交响乐了。

不过幸好，一切都已经结束了。

王耀的体力也恢复了一些，又能正常活动了。  
伊万似乎很担心，不过出于礼貌，对他的病情并没有多问……这倒是让王耀很满意。他喜欢干脆利落的男人。

“谢谢你邀请我来，伊万，今晚的演出很震撼，娜塔莎一定会成为最优秀的芭蕾舞者。”

“耀，和我回家吧……我没有别的企图，今晚让我好好照顾你吧。”

“我工作上很忙，我还是回单位加班吧……”王耀看了一下手表，现在尸检报告应该已经出来了，回去正是时候。

“你确定么？”斯拉夫男人微微抿唇，“你看上去那么疲惫……工作或许可以往后推一推，今晚先休息一下。”

“这就是我这份工作的常态，没关系的。”  
王耀笑了一下。斯拉夫男人轻声叹息，伸手搂住他的肩膀，扶着他往前走。王耀没有拒绝。

……  
之后，伊万·布列津斯基开车把他送回了警局门口。

晚上11：00了，街道上已经没什么人，路灯下围着晃晃悠悠的飞蛾，几个喝醉的大学生勾肩搭背地在街上唱歌。从远处看，警局的各层的灯都亮着，同事们仍在紧张地忙碌着。

王耀打开车门，对布列津斯基道谢：  
“谢谢你……对我总是这么车接车送的，让我怪不好意思的……”

“我的荣幸。”

“那么晚安……万尼亚……”他用了这个称呼，想让对方高兴。

“耀，或许我多嘴了，不过请容我最后提一句：你今晚看起来真的不太好，应该休息。”

王耀不喜欢被别人这样关照，他自己能行！道晚安的温柔口吻也不由地变得不耐烦：

“好，提完了，你闭嘴吧。”

说完了，他又后悔……干嘛这么粗暴地对人家？布列津斯基也是出于好心……他暗自愧疚起来。

对方并不生气，只是微笑：  
“我会在路边等你一会儿再走……如果你工作上的事忙完了，准备回去休息了，我就送你。”

“别，那太麻烦你了，快回去休息吧，再见再见。”

告别了斯拉夫男人，王耀回到警局7楼。

电梯门一开，他就看到同僚们站在白板前在开会讨论。他们看起来也都很累了，亚瑟依旧抱着一杯茶。弗朗西斯后脑勺上的头发竟然难得地翘起来了，恐怕是他之前在沙发上补觉，醒了忘记打理。

“怎么样？尸检报告出来了吗？”  
王耀走出去，从自己办公桌的抽屉里拿出镜子和梳子，递给法国人。

弗朗西斯感谢地点点头，一边整理发型，一边说：  
“出来了，情况和我们之前猜测得差不多。受害者死亡时间大概是案发前2天的下午4点到4点30之间，而分尸时间大概在案发前1天下午，大概3点到5点之间。”

“时间这么紧凑？凶手才杀完人，立刻就开始准备表演现场了啊。”

“可能是为了保持尸体的新鲜度吧，他还对尸体做了一点防腐处理。毕竟我们的嫌疑人可是一位‘造型艺术家’，他大概是希望自己的作品能尽量保持美观。”  
弗朗西斯对着镜子左右照了照，发型又一丝不苟了，他满意地长舒了一口气。

耀看了一圈周围，没见到阿尔的身影。  
“阿尔呢？”

“他正在技术部门忙活，想看看现在的线索能不能和那个精算师嫌疑人对上。”

“大家都辛苦了。”

亚瑟抿了一口热茶，忽然说了一句：“哦对了，这次尸检报告还有一个有点特别的地方。”

“怎么了？”

“法医费里西安诺检查了以后，说这位被分尸的受害人……他其实是癌症晚期患者。”

王耀哽住了。

（癌症……晚期……）

“嗯？”亚瑟好像注意到他不太对劲，又关切地追问：“你怎么了，耀？感觉你的脸色一下子白了，是想到什么新角度了吗？”

“呀……这……”

弗朗西斯也说：“啊，亚瑟说得没错，但我觉得你可能是身体还是不太舒服。耀，回家休息吧……昨晚我们加班熬了一通宵，今天你在沙发上睡得又不好，再加上你感冒了。”

“谢谢，我没事……”

“你之前在现场就咳嗽得厉害，我都有点担心你这到底是不是普通感冒。你可千万别拖着，去医院看看吧，要是发展成肺炎那就麻烦了。”

“啊……嗯。”

“你之前去过医院吗？要不明天休息，还是去看看吧。”

“……”  
面对朋友们的关怀，王耀有些慌。而且刚刚尸检报告的消息让他如鲠在喉，心里有种……又紧张又焦躁的感觉。

他握了握拳，掌心在出汗。  
夜风从窗外吹进来，冷飕飕的，刺激得他又忍不住剧烈地咳嗽了好几下，背后都全是汗水。

“咳咳咳、咳咳……！呜……咳咳……！呜……”

“喂喂！”  
弗朗西斯本来吊儿郎当地坐在办公桌上，吓得一下子跳下来，跑过来轻拍朋友的背脊。亚瑟也赶紧放下茶杯赶过来，动作太急，差点把红茶洒在了文件上。

“耀！”

“咳咳……我没事哈，就是感冒着凉了。咳嗽不容易好，没事，我每天都按时吃药喝糖浆。”  
王耀尴尬地笑笑，努力稳住仪态，不让朋友们担心。

“要不还是……”

……

王耀还是决定回家。  
今夜自己状态可能真的不太好，要是继续呆在警局里，同僚们肯定会担心地追问他的病情。

幸好刚刚阿尔不在……不然以那家伙热切又咄咄逼人的做派，恐怕会强行要看他在吃什么药，看看是不是管用……

他们都是刑警，只要一看到药盒，肯定一下子就能认出这是杜冷丁。

“总之……今晚还是先回去吧。”王耀叹了口气。

尸检报告他已经看过一遍，刚刚在办公室也重新看了一下现有的各种材料，把案子的信息都装在了脑子里，这样回家也能继续琢磨。

（死者是癌症晚期……）

这个信息点在他脑中挥之不去。  
他总觉得……或许凶手是知道这件事的，或许这是凶手的一个考量。但是他太疲惫了，脑子里乱糟糟的，没有个清晰的想法。

（之后等脑子清醒的时候再想想吧。）

王耀打算打车回家。  
不过现在那么晚了，也不知道运气怎么样，能不能尽快打到车子。

他才走出警局的大门，就看到街对面停着那辆熟悉的黑色轿车——

车里亮着灯，斯拉夫男人一边吸烟，一边在看报纸。  
男人浅金色的头发在鹅黄色的灯光下看起来那么柔软，就像是金羊毛，香烟的火点随着他的呼吸在黑暗中一明一灭。

“……”  
王耀有些茫然，在原地站了一会儿才明白过来。

（什么……那家伙竟然等到现在？！）

他看了一下手机，都快12点了，至少一个小时过去了。伊万·布列津斯基就这么坐在车里看了一小时报纸？！“呜……”王耀扶住额头。真是的，他最不喜欢这样欠别人。

（不过……）

微妙的，当他看到街对面，那个斯拉夫男人在车里静静地抽烟……

他感到了一种安宁。  
之前尸检报告上写的“癌症晚期”似乎不再让他焦躁、不安，甚至……恐惧。其实那些黑暗与阴影就在他周围，甚至在他体内。

但是当望着灯光下的伊万……

他忽然觉得。

“切！什么嘛……！这男人真是麻烦，死缠烂打的狗熊。”  
耀回过神来，赶紧这样补充了一句，以保持住自己一贯的态度与尊严。他深呼吸，走过空旷的大街，来到车子边。

斯拉夫男人正在专注地阅读，余光里看到他过来了，就放下报纸，露出微笑：  
“耀，晚上好。”

“你这个人……”

“来吧，我送你回家。”对方拍了拍副驾驶座，示意他坐上来。

“为什么一直等我？”

“你今天是打车来剧院的，上次又让我帮你挪车……所以我猜你恐怕没有开车来上班。现在太晚了，你应该不好打车。所以我之前想的是，我等你到12点，你要是没来我再走……这么看来，我真是个运气不错的男人。”

“谢谢……”  
耀也没办法，只能默默地上了车，系上安全带。

“在车上先睡一会儿吧，我记得去你家的路，到了就叫你。”伊万关了车灯，按灭烟头。

“……”  
耀低头。

他想到那个漆黑又冷冰冰的“家”，那份尸检报告。  
就在这一瞬间，他罕见地感到了害怕……他不想一个人在那种地方忍受疼痛和黑暗。

但是这种想法转瞬即逝。

他不会害怕的。  
绝不。

“耀？你还好吗？”  
车子已经启动，对方轻声询问，就好像生怕说话声音重了一些会让脆弱的植物难以承受。

这家伙真的很体贴。

（真是的。或许偶尔这样一次也可以……和别人待在一起或许……就没那么难受了吧……）

耀犹豫片刻，终于还是下定了决心：“去你家过夜吧，你不是还准备了宵夜吗？”

“好啊。”  
斯拉夫男人愉快地回答。

TBC


	14. 向日葵

*Chapter 13. 向日葵

两人回到家中。

这次，伊万开灯时直接开了第二档，柔和的光线在房间中亮起。他还记得耀的眼睛受不了强光。

古董钟的秒针咔咔旋转，已经凌晨12：45了。

伊万拿来一个衣物篮，帮耀把外套脱下来：“先把衣服换下来吧，我去把你这身衣服拿去放洗衣机。”

“呀，这就不用了……不然每次来你家，都让你给我洗衣服，这怎么好意思。”

“不用客气，按两下洗衣机和烘干机的按钮并不费事，现代工业是有好处的。先去洗个热水澡吧，放松一下。”  
伊万说着，又从柜子里拿来一套叠得整整齐齐的浅灰蓝色居家服，让耀换上。

耀点头感谢，换上了居家服……啊，衣服竟然是真丝的，而且尺寸刚刚好。  
“嗯？这个尺码好合适……？为什么，你比我高，肩也比我宽才对。”

伊万直接进了厨房，换上围裙就开始准备宵夜。  
“我怎么会拿旧衣服给你穿？这套是新的，昨天我按你的身高尺寸买的。以后你来了就可以穿这套。”

“呀，倒不必破费，”耀感觉怪怪的，忍不住问：“嗯……可是你这家伙为什么会知道我的尺码？”

“这有什么的？我们上过床，我当然知道你的身材。”伊万微笑。

“……”  
耀没话说了。

（这家伙为什么说话做事都让人这么不爽……）

不过也是多亏了这毛熊，耀现在心里感觉好多了，不再被那份尸检报告困扰。  
他打算等明早回到局里，要再好好把尸检报告研究一遍。因为他总觉得……现在的嫌疑人，那位精算师……和犯罪现场所表现出来的种种特征似乎不太吻合。

就在耀陷入沉思时，伊万走过来，把一杯加冰的无糖柠檬水塞到他手里：  
“好了，回家就别想工作上的事了。”

“这不是我家。”

“这可以是。”  
伊万俯身，吻了一下耀的耳朵。

“喂，你别忽然就……！”

还不等耀抗议，伊万就笑眯眯地指了指他手中的马克杯：  
“耀，以后这就是你专用的杯子了。我猜你应该很喜欢可爱的东西。上次看到你的车钥匙上挂着一个猫爪挂坠，你的inss头像又是小橘猫……所以昨天我就挑了这个。”

耀低头，才发现这是一个猫爪型的杯子，肉垫圆乎乎的，杯壁上还印着小橘猫。  
“……”

“猫猫，你喜欢吗？”  
伊万歪了歪脑袋，就像向森林里的朋友分享美味蜂蜜馅饼的熊。

“呀……就算被你这样全方位关怀，我还是觉得你做事实在用力过猛了……”  
耀叹了口气，继续说：  
“我最后强调一次，我们的关系不会进一步发展了，就这样干干脆脆的，好吗？”

“乖，去洗澡吧。”伊万只是笑笑，转身又进了厨房。

耀叹了口气，走进浴室：“又不听人说话，真是的……”

……

洗完澡之后，耀走向厨房。  
“伊万，我洗好了，你在做什么呢？啊……”

他看到餐桌上放着一只干净的白瓷花瓶——瓶中插着一束向日葵。  
灿烂鲜艳的花朵，如同油画的笔触，在厨房暖暖的流光中明艳如火。让耀想起很久很久以前。

“你也喜欢向日葵吗？”耀怔住了。

他明知道伊万是为了他，就因为上次早餐时他随便提了一句。

“我没有那样的感觉，但我知道……人类会因为鲜花而感到心情好。”对方诚恳地说。

耀缓缓地在桌边坐下，托着下巴，望着桌上的向日葵：  
“我很喜欢。”

“是吗？”伊万回过头，露出暖洋洋的微笑，“那太好了。”

（啊，这样的笑容……也太过分了。）

耀莫名地有些心动，如果和伊万一起驾车出去旅游应该会挺开心的吧？去看看海，看看向日葵花田什么的……  
但是他瞬间打消了这种不切实际的念头……他不能真的喜欢上伊万，也不应该。

已经不是时候了。

“宵夜快准备好了，你先坐下休息一下吧，耀。”伊万背对餐桌在灶台边忙碌。

“嗯……”  
耀迟缓地点了点头，望着斯拉夫男人的背影。

（伊万·布列津斯基……向日葵……）

其实仔细回想起来，耀之前就感到伊万给人一种……错位感。这家伙身上似乎存在着某些彼此矛盾的、彼此撕扯的天性。

像是雪，又像是白色的火焰。

很迷人，但让人本能地不愿意过分亲近……因为不能确定那份温柔是否是真实的，所以觉得危险。

耀凭着从警多年的直觉，觉得伊万·布列津斯基一定是那种城府颇深的男人。假如这家伙去犯罪，恐怕没人会怀疑到他头上。

“伊万，我问你一个问题。”他心血来潮。

“如果你叫我‘万尼亚’，我就会回答。”伊万背对着耀与向日葵，正忙着加热准备好的宵夜。

“万尼亚，有一个音乐家被杀了，你认识这个人吗？约翰·沙弗莱。”

“音乐家？具体是做什么的？”  
冰箱门打开，盛着食材的玻璃碗被拿了出来，保鲜塑料薄膜被揭开，透明的褶皱黏连在一起。

“小学音乐老师，拉小提琴。他年轻时以前在市立乐团工作，听说取得过辉煌的成绩，也录过CD。”  
耀的目光越桌上那一大束明亮灿烂的向日葵，停留在伊万的宽阔结实的背脊上。  
“沙弗莱，沙弗莱……哦，那位小提琴师，我听说过。”

“是吗，怎样的人。”  
琥珀色的眼眸犹如明镜，倒映着向日葵。

灶台的火苗嘶嘶跃动，不断喷出的蒸汽把锅盖顶得啪嗒啪嗒作响，锋利的刀子有节奏地在砧板上剁着，果肉被一块块地切开，汁液渗了出来。

斯拉夫男人仰起头，仿佛是在回忆往事，也仿佛是在望向记忆中遥不可及的冬日星辰。

“以前我拥有过很多很多的唱片和CD，如果没记错，我也有过约翰·沙弗莱演奏的《帕格尼尼小提琴协奏曲全集》，唱片公司是EMI。我记得他的演奏真的很不错，像是魔鬼的手指。不过也只是听过CD而已，我记得当时没有听过太多这位提琴家的事，可能是在我学琴的年代，他应该已经隐退很久了吧？”

“这样的优秀的音乐家，怎么会去当学校的音乐老师？不觉得浪费吗？”  
耀忍不住追问。

“如果一个人在他最辉煌的时刻退场，那么一定有逼迫他不得不这样做的原因。耀，或许你可以沿着这方面去追查一下……不过就我猜测，可能是受伤、丑闻或者是乐团的内部斗争这类的原因。艺术圈也是权力场，今晚你去看娜塔莎的学年演出也看到了……优秀的人那么多，但好位置就那么几个，不可不拼得头破血流。”

“在事业顶峰隐退吗……”  
指尖在桌上敲了敲，耀望向灶台上的砧板……果肉被切成块状，浓稠的汁液从刀子的切面缓缓地渗出，仿佛某种隐喻，沾染了男人拿着刀的手……

耀莫名地感到不安，就好像在黑夜的林中察觉到了野兽的气息。

伊万继续切着，不紧不慢地问：  
“能说说……那位音乐家是怎么死的吗？他为什么会被杀？”

“抱歉，工作上的事是机密，我不能告诉你。”

“也是……啊，不幸的人，愿主怜悯。”  
斯拉夫男人低声祈祷，仿佛是亲吻圣像般轻柔……刀刃闪烁寒光，有节奏地切下去。

“你信教吗？我没看到你在家里摆放圣像，也没见你戴十字架项链。”

“我可以不信吗？”斯拉夫男人轻叹一声，似乎是在笑，“您或许不会理解，但是我出生的环境有点不一样。”

锅子咕嘟咕嘟地响着，肉的香味弥漫开来，厨房的玻璃蒙上了一层毛毛的水雾，倒映着两个模模糊糊的人形。

“耀，那么……能说说那位音乐家给你的感觉吗？他……走得安详吗？”  
窗影里的男人抬起头——耀知道，男人正通过起雾的玻璃的倒影看着自己，而他亦是如此。

在深渊中，两人的目光短暂地相接。

“如果是我自己对现场的感觉，这我倒是可以告诉你……”  
耀下意识地想点一支烟，右手摸了两下西裤口袋，又无奈地收了回来。他不由自主地开始轻咬指关节。

“那个现场做得非常……非常……”  
耀斟酌着。

斯拉夫男人低头，将砧板上的果肉放进锅里，耐心地等待着。汤锅沸腾，肉块咕嘟咕嘟，大片的油脂凝聚又散开。

“……伤感。”  
耀叹息，他终于找到了那个合适的形容词。

“为什么？”  
斯拉夫男人没有回头，但是从侧脸也能看到他长长的淡金色睫毛。

“那个现场是……和音乐有关的。虽然我们大概认为凶手是想展示某种美学理念，但我觉得……”  
耀犹豫了一下，觉得自己说得太多了。

“你觉得？”

“这么说吧……不是关于‘演奏’，而是关于‘无法演奏’……”耀深呼吸。

一只细长的银勺伸入锅中，舀起肉汤……带着微笑的双唇轻轻贴上银勺，肉汁的盐味刚刚好。

怪物眯起紫罗兰色的双眼。

他没猜错。  
王耀……这位黑发美人果然有趣极了。这就是他曾幻想过，又不曾真正得到过的罕见美味……

“然后呢？”  
怪物藏起笑容。

耀揉了揉眉心，摇头道：“算了，我们不聊工作上的事了。”  
那份尸检报告又浮现在心头，压得耀有些喘不过气……他打算换一个轻松些的话题。

耀以手托腮，漫不经心地摸着向日葵的花瓣：

“喂，伊万，你为什么没有固定的恋人、或者伴侣？像你这样的家伙……应该不缺恋爱对象，还会有不少朋友吧。”

“因为我很孤独。”怪物说。

“啊，不……这只是结果，不是原因吧。”耀摇头。

“我讨厌自己。”

咚——

就在这时，客厅的古董钟发出一声长鸣。  
1点了。

“抱歉，都这么晚了。”  
伊万从其中一个锅子盛了碗汤，笑眯眯地将一只精致的小碗放在客人面前:  
“没关系的，耀，如果你不想吃宵夜就算了，太晚了，我们去休息吧。”

“没事，我现在确实很饿，今天我没吃什么东西.”  
耀低头，发现那是一碗热气腾腾的奶油蘑菇鳕鱼汤，浓浓的奶味闻上去令人胃里都暖暖的。

“看起来真不错，谢谢。”  
耀拿起勺子，稍稍尝了一小口……露出了笑容，就像是老师在夸奖学生：  
“哦……味道真不错，这鱼肉嫩得入口即化，一点都不腥，和奶油的味道结合得很好。你放了黑胡椒、橄榄油，还有……百里香？”

“不愧是美食家。”  
伊万笑笑，擦了擦手，解下围裙：  
“我猜你最近胃口不好，就想给你做一些容易入口的，又能快速补充热量和营养的东西。”

“我很喜欢，谢谢你，伊万。”

“别客气，能为您这样的美人服务，这是每个男人的荣幸。”

“你火上还炖着一个锅子？”

“嗯，那是为明早准备的，现在晚了，吃太油腻的东西会让你的胃不舒服。”

“都说了，你不用这么照顾我……”耀耸了耸肩，文雅地用银勺品尝着奶油蘑菇汤。

伊万摇头：  
“这就算照顾吗？耀，看来平时你才是主动照顾别人的那一方啊。这些小小的考量都不值得一提，在这个家里你只要放轻松就好了，把一切都交给我。”

“听上去就像是狗熊的树洞。”  
耀想尽量把汤喝完，这次不能再那么失礼了。

“是的，”伊万拉过一把椅子，笑眯眯地紧挨着耀身边坐下，“这里是……怪物的巢穴哦。”

他伸出双臂，把耀搂进怀里。

“……！”  
耀的手一抖，差点把汤洒在洁白的桌布上。耀想推开伊万，但对方的力气大得出奇，根本推都推不开。这熊似乎是下定了决心要干扰他用餐，毛乎乎的浅金色熊脑袋贴在他脖子上一个劲儿乱蹭，弄得耀痒痒的。

“喂，你还让不让我吃东西。”耀不禁也用脸颊蹭蹭了撒娇狗熊的脑袋，真的是……软软的。

“你吃吧，我也要进食啊。”  
伊万微笑，轻轻啃咬耀的后脖……就仿佛真的是在品尝蜂蜜点心一般，在那白皙的皮肤上留下浅浅的牙印。

“住手……别、别舔……”

“呼，耀，你好香……好美味……”  
伊万亲吻耀的脖颈，牙齿轻碰着那性感的骨节，舌尖湿漉漉地舔着，迷恋着美人的皮肤。

啊。

伊万的舌尖划过，美人的肌肤那柔软丝滑的触感……啊……甜美，柔顺的口感，就像佐餐的樱桃酒，或是他亲手制作的草莓奶油蛋糕。

伊万能感到猎物的身体在本能地颤抖，皮肤上细小的绒毛因紧张而立起……在抗拒他，在害怕他。

“放开……”  
耀很难保持镇静，呼吸逐渐急促，因为伊万的双手正贪婪地抚摸着他的小腹……手掌划过他的侧腰，刚要抚摸到他的胸部……又骤然停下，向下回到一个暧昧又安全的区域，故意避开了所有不妥的部位。

两人的身体贴在一起，耳鬓厮磨，伊万的膝盖顶着耀的大腿。

“呜……呼……”  
耀不由得扬起脖颈，他越是想止住喘息，胸口就越是剧烈地起伏。就像一枚熟透了的果实，不由自主地将自己送到贪婪者的唇边。

伊万自然乐在其中，嘴上和手上同时动作着，餍足地观察着怀中美人的甜蜜反应。  
“耀，你好美……”  
空气似乎都变得甜丝丝的，令人口齿生津……伊万低头吻咬耀的脖子。

他的美人，他的点心……黑色长发披在肩头，亮得像绸子，那双琥珀色的眼眸此刻已经雾蒙蒙的……更赤裸地渴求着男人给予的欢愉之火。

伊万真的动心了。

“你比任何甜点都要……诱人。”  
唾液牵连出细细的银丝，伊万恋恋不舍地松口，又想要亲吻那蜜一般的薄唇。

“我拒绝。”  
耀别过头，还是不愿意接吻。这似乎已经成为了他的某种底线。

伊万不由得微笑。  
多么矛盾的美人，眼神中燃烧着不容侵犯的意志，身体却并不抗拒男人的求爱。

真美味啊……怪物舔了舔嘴角。

“别怕，别怕，耀……我不会吃掉你。”  
伊万语气温柔，贴在美人耳边说着安抚的话，双臂却更强硬地钳住猎物，不让对方摆脱自己的控制，手继续不紧不慢地爱抚着耀的小腹……

他得寸进尺，又故意有所保留。

耀很努力地想把奶油蘑菇汤喝完，但是伊万的纠缠让他根本没法正常进食。“放手，你这个狗熊，别让我浪费食物。”  
这么毛绒绒的一大只熊，忽然就把他抱住，甩都甩不开。耀苦恼地轻声哼哼。

“喔？你这么喜欢我做的奶油蘑菇汤？那太好了，喝吧。”

伊万笑盈盈的，抓住耀拿着勺子的手，强硬地把住他的手舀了一勺浓稠的奶油蘑菇汤，喂到耀的嘴边……

“张嘴。”  
他坚持这样做，就好像耀根本不知道如何使用勺子一样。

“放开我，我自己有手。”耀试图挣扎，但是手腕被伊万死死捏住，怎么也挣不开。

“喂……！”

两人的手僵持着。  
伊万硬是用胳膊夹住耀的肩膀，把圈他在怀里，强迫性地把汤勺顶到耀的唇边。

“舔吧。”  
伊万冷笑了一下。

耀恶狠狠地，一字一句地说：“没人能强迫我。”

“我已经说过了……”  
斯拉夫男人露出了恶劣又兴奋至极的笑容，手上粗鲁地用力，把耀捏得生疼。

“给我舔。”

银勺抖了一下，浓稠的白色汤汁不住地轻晃，几乎要从边缘溢出……一滴乳白的奶油汤从金属上缓缓流下，眼看要弄脏衣服。

“你有病吧！”  
耀实在不情愿，可是一想到自己穿着别人新买的衣服，还是真丝的……他不想把奶油浓汤滴在新换的干净衣服上。

“呜……”  
没有办法，耀不满地哼哼一声，只能张嘴含住了银勺，舌尖接住了那枚即将滴落的奶油。

“好孩子……”  
伊万满意了，控制欲得到满足，他温情地抚摸耀的脸颊……手上的银勺还在美人的口腔中搅动了一下，感受着舌头的柔软触感。

“呜……够了，会弄脏的……！”耀抓住桌布，努力支撑身体。

“甜心，你的嘴巴好热，看起来会让男人很享受……”  
伊万笑着，更过分地把手指插入耀的口腔中搅弄……美人嘴角的唾液与白色液体总是让人心潮澎湃。

“你……！”  
耀真的生气了，一把抢过勺子，猛地拍在桌上！就像小时候教育弟妹那样严厉地斥责身边的狗熊：

“够了！伊万·布列津斯基，吃饭就要有吃饭的样子！你妈妈以前没教过你吗：不要浪费食物，不要漏嘴巴，不要弄脏衣服！”

“哎哟，炸毛了……”伊万忍不住笑了，投降似地举起双手。

“弄脏了丝绸多难洗啊！”

“好啦好啦，听你的，我投降哈哈哈。就到这里吧，我之前也说了今晚不折腾你，毕竟你太累了。对了，要再来一点汤吗？鳕鱼比较软，你应该再吃一点，不然身体营养跟不上。”

“呼……”  
耀消了气，看着面前剩了三分之一的汤碗，惭愧地低下头，“抱歉，我吃不下了……竟然又剩下了，真是不应该浪费粮食。”

“没关系。”  
伊万笑笑，俯身吻了一下耀的脸颊，开始收拾餐桌。  
“乖，你先上床去睡吧，我把洗好的衣服放进烘干机就来。对了，虽然我家也有客房，但我希望你睡在我的床上，睡在我的身边……好了时间不早了，晚安吧，耀。”

伊万卷起衬衣的袖子，把餐具放到洗碗机里，把砧板和菜刀收好。

“……”  
耀没有回应。

伊万回头，看到他的美人仍坐在原位，正欲言又止地望着他。  
“怎么了，耀？”

“好，既然晚餐都吃完了，就不用在乎用餐礼仪了。”  
黑发的青年偏过头去，假装是在漫不经心地欣赏桌上的向日葵，右手却解开了领口的第一枚纽扣。

“你……随意吧。”耀说。

在敞开的领口下，露出一点点皮肤，阴影中隐约可以看到漂亮的锁骨。

“……”  
伊万先是愣了一下。

他沉默片刻，当即擦干手上的水珠，大步流星地坐过去，一把将耀抱起来，放到宽阔干净的餐桌上！花瓶晃动，向日葵花束沙沙作响，伊万的膝盖差点撞翻了椅子，但他不在乎。

“等等……！喂！”  
这一系列的动作太过粗野，弄得耀的鞋子都掉了，刚换好的黑袜子也从细细的脚踝往下滑，只能勉强地挂在脚趾上。耀想起身去拉一下袜子，结果又被伊万掐住手腕，强行被按倒在桌上！

“甜心，你一会儿肯定会后悔的。”

伊万双手支撑着桌面，影子压倒性地覆盖在情人的身体上。紫晶般的眼睛微微眯着，嘴角咧起，像是大型肉食动物在巡视自己的领地。

“闭嘴……”  
耀躺在餐桌上有些别捏，但也没说什么，顺从地任由胸口的纽扣被一颗颗地解开。

“真不错，正餐结束后就是甜品时间了。”  
看着美人的胸膛，雪白又光滑的皮肤，伊万轻声叹息，满意地抚摸了一下即将属于自己的甜点。

“啊……тортик……”  
他抓住耀的小腿，仿佛祈祷般，虔诚地亲吻着美人的脚踝。

“这次轻点儿。”耀抱住伊万的背。

“那么，我不客气了。”  
伊万俯身，健壮结实的身躯整个地压了上去。


	15. Muffin

*Chapter 14. Muffin

“呜……够了，别舔了……”  
耀很痛苦，乳头被恶劣地玩弄着，被男人含在口中，身体热得要烧起来了。

湿漉漉的，焦灼难耐。

“别磨磨唧唧的……脱衣服，要干快干！呜……”  
耀想推开伏在自己胸口的伊万，但是后腰被用力掐住，两腿也被大大地分开。他就这么赤裸地被压在餐桌上，被斯拉夫男人津津有味地舔弄着、亵玩着。

伊万只是笑笑，轻轻咬了一口耀的喉结，指甲刮弄着情人的乳头。  
“别着急，甜心，今天我会好好服侍你。”

他把身体往下压，西裤下勃起阳具隔着布料磨蹭着耀的下体。

伊万很享受这个状态，他自己仍然衣装整齐，而身下裸体的美人已经已经意乱情迷……张开的双腿环住自己的腰部，湿淋淋的，做好了交合的准备。

体液与喘息，甜味与热量。

“啊……啊……”  
耀轻声哼哼，挺起肋骨，伊万就毫不客气地张嘴叼住左边的乳头，用牙齿轻咬……要是把美人咬疼了，他就安抚性地用舌尖舔舐，手也往下摸，在那个被忽视的地方给予可怜的美人一点甜蜜的补偿。

“呜……！”

“真乖。”  
伊万微笑，手掌在耀的下身摩擦着，体液滑腻腻的。

“呼……伊万……伊万……”  
耀躺在桌上，黑色的长发披散开来，赤裸的身体在纯白蕾丝的桌布上看起来是那么美味……

伊万很擅长前戏。  
不过像这种欲擒故纵的小游戏，他只会在有耐心的时候才玩……比如现在。

他轻轻顶胯，美人就会情不自禁地迎合着，试图去磨蹭他的西裤，仿佛发情的猫咪渴望着主人的抚摸。

他知道耀想要什么，他们都很清楚……但是他就是故意不脱衣服，连衬衣的扣子都不解开一颗。

“你是不是……差不多也该……”  
耀欲言又止，看了一眼伊万的皮带，但是又很快把目光从那被高高顶起的西裤上挪开。

“别急，我的猫咪，”伊万俯身亲吻耀的额头，“如果你要和我玩性爱游戏，就必须按我喜欢的节奏来。”

“神经病。”

“呵，反正你过一会儿就要后悔了，甜心。”

“你这家伙简直不可理喻……呜！”  
耀想要抱怨，但是话语一下子变成了呜咽，因为下身忽然被伊万含住，一种可怕又潮湿的热度让他绷紧脚趾……！斯拉夫男人的脑袋就伏在他的腿间，给他深喉口交。

“啊、啊……！”

“瞧，你很喜欢这样。”  
伊万微笑，舔弄着情人的性器，舌尖牵连出一缕的唾液丝。手指也不自觉地往后摸，故意试探着紧缩的肉穴。

“够了，别舔了！呜呜……”

“为什么不？男人要是有一条灵巧的舌头，那就是为了讨美人的欢心啊。”  
伊万很满意。

他看着桌上的美人，如同在欣赏色相诱人的草莓甜品。

可怜的美人，两边的乳头被男人玩弄得有些红肿，挂着亮晶晶的唾液，乳晕周围还泛起了潮红的牙印。

“好可怜，宝贝，是谁这样咬疼你？这里……这里也是……真可怜呀。”

伊万拉起耀的左腿，亲吻情人大腿内侧的吻痕、牙印……然后又张嘴含住勃起的性器。

“见鬼，你这个乱咬人的狗熊……呜……”  
耀浑身颤抖，大腿被强行按住，几乎是不由自主地把腰往男人嘴边送。伊万用情地吸吮着，发出渍渍水声……耀实在是受不了了，高潮的快感迅速涌上来，下腹的热量就要控制不住，眼泪与喘息即将失控……

就要——

“不行。”

忽然，伊万一下子用力掐住了耀的性器，强制阻止他高潮。憋屈与疼痛感让耀忍不住抽泣出声：

“啊……啊……别这样……呜……”

“猫咪，你只能在我同意的时候才能射出来。好了……那么接下来，可以奖励一下我的猫猫了。”  
伊万微笑，把耀的身体往餐桌中心挪了挪，让他躺得舒服一些。

“你到底要怎……样……”  
耀张了张嘴，没有继续说下去……因为他看到压在自己身上的斯拉夫男人解开了皮带扣，拉下西裤拉链……

男人雄伟硬挺的阳具，顶在耀的两腿中间。

“呜……”

“喜欢吗，宝贝。”伊万笑了笑，往前顶了一下，阴茎磨蹭着耀的小腹。

“可恶，你这家伙的鸡巴长这么大……”  
耀不由得蹙眉，用手在肚子上比了比，估量着这根阴茎大概会插到自己里面多深的位置。

“靠……！这么深，难怪上次你把我弄得那么难受，感觉肚子都要被你捅穿了，操，死变态！”

“真的？”  
伊万俯身，结实的腹肌压住耀的性器……他的额头抵着耀的额头，两人的双唇差一点就要贴到一起。

“上次你可不止是难受吧？都没有碰你前面，只是被肏穴，你就高潮了。”

“总之……这次不许再那么粗暴！你给老子轻点儿，别像个打桩机一样操那么莽。”

“你会享受的。”  
伊万分开耀的双腿，扶着阴茎，打算彻底插进去。

“那么……”

“等、等一下！”  
耀急忙按住伊万的肩膀，不让他继续往里插入。水声咕唧咕唧，阳具的顶端从紧缩的穴口滑了出来，牵连出几缕粘稠的液丝……

“怎么了，甜心？”

“回卧室去。”

“你不喜欢在外面做？”

“回去戴套！”  
耀试图合拢双腿，他发现自己腿间的体液已经把桌布给弄湿了……白蕾丝上留下了斑斑水渍，看上去格外扎眼。耀霎时间又有点愧疚……原本强硬的语气也柔弱下来：

“我不和别人……无套做爱。”

“好啊。”  
伊万笑眯眯的，把耀抱了起来走向卧室。

但不论斯拉夫男人再怎么彬彬有礼，那目光还是凶狠得就像饥肠辘辘的野兽，让耀背后发凉。

两人回到床上。

伊万分开耀的两条腿，身体挤进来，拉开床头柜去取避孕套。

抽屉打开的一瞬间，耀好像看到了某个银色的金属物……不过那视觉转瞬即逝，因为伊万健壮结实的肌肉挡住了他的视线。

“宝贝，在床上的时候要专心。”  
伊万叼着没拆开的避孕套，脱下了上衣，柔情地摸了摸耀的双唇……仿佛是以此替代一个无法实现的吻。

他还在试探。

“……”  
耀是不会同意接吻的。

“好吧……”  
伊万叹息般微笑，只能俯身用脸蹭了蹭耀的脸颊：  
“好吧，都听你的……我的美人，我的心。你注定要保留一些我得不到的东西，对吗？你可以给我肉欲的欢愉，却不愿给我一个吻。真是残忍的家伙……”

“……”  
耀被拥抱着，心中一时也不是滋味。

他不是不想，而是不能……耀很清楚，一个吻很可能让他之前做好的一切心理建设彻底崩塌，他会忍不住去认真对待两人的关系，忍不住去贪恋伊万的感情。

想到这里，耀有些沮丧……

（这太糟糕了。）

伊万注意到耀在情绪上的细微变化，就把他搂在怀里，亲吻耀的耳朵：  
“别在意，我不会逼你的。”

“伊万……”

“耀，你可以从我这里取走……任何东西，只要你想要。”  
伊万抱着耀。

两人深深地相拥，胸膛贴在一起。彼此的心跳是那么清晰，体温与呼吸……他们额头抵着额头，那么近地望着彼此。

耀的双唇，看起来如此柔软。  
但是那双蜜金色的双眼中却流露出哀伤，仿佛火焰，在哀求着愚人不要因过分亲近自己而被灼伤。

伊万深吸了一口气，苦笑道：“好了甜心，这是个美好的夜晚，就让我们享受当下吧。不过我还是那句话……只要你索取，我会给你任何东西，任何……”

他把手放在心口：  
“哪怕是这里，我都可以给你，耀。”

“你……”

“那么让我们继续吧……我不会让你失望。”  
伊万拥抱着耀，两人的下身磨蹭着，阴茎压在湿淋淋的穴口，讨好地微微往里顶。

伊万亲吻耀的眼睑，手上也柔情地爱抚着，让情人放松身体。

两人的呼吸再次变得急促，情欲迅速升温，他们又清晰地感到对方赤裸的肉体，硬挺的欲望。

“插进来。”  
耀咽了咽，把脸埋在伊万的肩部。

伊万没有回答，只是轻笑了一下。  
他扶住耀的后腰，把耀的臀部按向自己胯下，然后缓缓地往前送腰……

“呜……”  
耀搂紧了伊万宽阔的背脊，感觉到那粗大的阴茎正一点点地插入自己两腿之间，龟头挤进来了，有些勉强……耀咬紧下唇，试图让自己放松，努力接纳男人的阴茎。

“呼……好孩子，真乖。”  
伊万轻咬耀的耳垂，忽然掐住耀的侧腰，然后猛地将阴茎一插到底！

“啊呜……哈……哈……”  
耀紧紧抓住伊万的背，又注意不要让指甲抓伤他。虽然之前就和伊万做过，但再次接纳这家伙仍不是件轻松的事。

好在这次伊万真的很温柔，几乎是极尽体贴，还按摩他的后腰帮他放松。

“不要紧吗耀？会疼吗？”

“你……开始动吧。呼……我还行……很快就好了……”  
耀搂着伊万，手抚摸着他的脊背……他感觉到那身躯开始向前动作，缓慢地顶胯，往他里面抽插……耀咬唇，尽量让自己适应两腿间被异物感插入的感觉。

“你好紧，甜心……”  
伊万很从容，轻车熟路地就找到了那个敏感点，小幅度地送腰，阴茎一下下地往肉穴的敏感处顶弄。耀一开始有些受不了，但是热流很快就从两股间涌上来，让他整个腹部都感到发烫。

“啊……啊……”

似乎是察觉到情人已经感到了快感，伊万加重了送腰的力度，下身开始大开大合地往里抽插。

肉体的拍击声在房间里十分响亮，两人的结合处发出淫糜的水声。

耀被撞得头脑发昏，只觉得自己好像是被某种邪恶又压倒性的东西在享用着，胯部被捏着，胸口也被吮吸着……简直像是要在海中沉溺下去，被某种贪婪又恶劣的欲望紧紧缠住……

大腿根部湿得厉害，体液与润滑剂一直沿着他的臀部往下淌，又被男人的胯部一下下地撞得濡湿一片。

但是总感觉……有点奇怪。

“呜……”  
耀晕晕乎乎地低头，看向两人交合的部位。

他看到伊万的阴茎，正深深地插在自己的两腿之间，但是……男人的阴茎根部并没有避孕套的橡胶环。

一瞬间，耀有些恍惚。

但是下一秒，他就清醒过来，他忽然意识到：伊万根本没有戴套。

！！！

“伊万·布列津斯基！”耀瞬间恼羞成怒，“我明明说了，必须戴套！！！我不和人无套做爱！”

“现在你做了。”  
伊万微笑，一下子掐住了耀的手腕不让他反抗，同时更用力地操弄着肉穴。

“呜……你给我拔出去！”

耀气得挣扎，但只是被更用力地按在床上挨操。伊万毫不悔改，倒像是欲望被激起的野兽一样，越发粗鲁地按住猎物。

“宝贝，我之前就说你会后悔的，你看吧。”

“你也说了不会逼我！”

“可这不代表我不会骗你，哈哈哈！”伊万愉快地笑了。

“你这个……该死混蛋！骗子！啊……啊……住手呜……啊！”

两人的身体纠缠着，耀想挣脱，伊万就更加恶劣地操弄，用无法抗拒的快感让对方投降。

床被撞得吱呀吱呀摇晃，伊万凭借体型的优势，压着耀狠狠送腰，阴茎往最深处顶，等对方的咒骂渐渐变成了啜泣……他就把阴茎抽出来，把耀换成跪在床上的姿态，鸡巴又毫不留情地从情人背后狠狠插进去。两人换了个体位，继续做爱。

“呜……呜！”

“瞧，甜心，这次我确实轻柔了许多，你就尽情享受吧。”  
伊万变本加厉，掐住耀的侧腰往肉穴深处狠狠抽插，撞得耀只能抱住枕头勉强支撑身体，不情不愿地啜泣着承受快感。

“你这个混蛋……！该死！不许内射……！啊！”  
耀抓紧床单，唾液与眼泪根本不受控制，强烈的热流从肉穴深处冲击到下腹，他感到伊万的阴茎在自己体内冲撞，而他也快被逼到极限。

“叫我的名字……耀，耀……啊……”伊万紧紧抓住他，掐住他的脖子，语气听上去急躁又焦灼。

“滚出去！呜……！”

“我射在里面，你会怀孕吗？嗯？”

“你这个……！”  
耀还想骂，但是身体已经彻底绷不住了，强烈的快感让他眼前一片空白，呼吸几乎要被烧断了——

“呜……别……”  
他喘息着，脑袋一下子被伊万从背后按在枕头上，生理性的泪水弄湿床单，肉穴还在不争气地把男人的阴茎往深处夹，他啜泣了几下，还是被操得射了出来。

看到身下被征服的美人，伊万极度愉悦，按着耀的臀部重重地抽插，汗珠滴落在耀的背脊。  
“！”  
他最后重重地往前顶胯，压住耀的身体，最终在肉穴深处结束了射精。

“好了，甜心。”  
伊万拔出阴茎，欣赏着自己的精液从美人腿间一时合不拢的肉洞里缓缓流出……

“你这个傻逼大渣男……”耀趴在床上，连生气的力气都没有了，“我死都不会原谅你……”

“好了不闹了，我带你去洗澡，帮你把精液弄出来。”

伊万愉快地哼着歌，想把耀抱去浴室，但是耀一把拍开他的手，就像忽然打人的猫。

“老子有手有脚！不要你抱！给我滚！”

“宝贝，这是我家。”

“那你死了！！！”

“好，好……我死了。乖，去洗澡吧。”伊万看了一眼时间，竟然都快三点了。

“操你……二大爷！”  
耀呲牙威胁，还是忍住了没直接问候人家母亲。  
他抓起床边的浴袍，打算去浴室清洗身体，把这傻逼留下的东西给弄出来。

但是当耀摇摇晃晃从床上爬起来的时候，股间的精液沿着大腿根往下淌，不小心滴在了木地板上。

“……”  
耀瞬间就尴尬极了，不知道是该先把地板上的精液给擦掉，还是该去洗澡。他在原地愣了两秒，越想越气。

伊万赶紧说：  
“没关系，没关系，我来清理就行。你快去洗澡吧，出了一身汗，别站着着凉了。”

“你个傻逼原地爆炸吧！！！”

“好的长官，遵命长官，我炸了。”  
伊万苦笑，看着耀气哼哼地摔门进了浴室。

……

等耀洗完澡回来，看到那个该死的狗熊竟然已经换好床单，正笑眯眯地拍着床让他过去。

“来吧来吧。”

“……”  
耀根本不想理这种狗男人，直接无视伊万，气哼哼地背过身躺下。

他回头，发现伊万正一脸无辜地看着他，紫罗兰色眼睛竟然还显得水汪汪的，像是忠实的大狗狗在等待主人的指令。

耀更不爽了：  
“我之前是不是说过：我要是再相信你这种衣冠禽兽，我就是狗？”

伊万微笑：“是的哦，汪汪~”

“绝了？？？你他妈还嘲讽我？”  
耀气得捶床，冲着伊万的胳膊就咬了一口。伊万哼了一声，不过也没说什么。

“滚！离老子十米远！”

“抱歉，我家的床也没那么大……”伊万苦恼地笑着摸了摸耀的长发，结果又被打了手。

“闭嘴，不许和我说话！”  
耀再也不想见到这个混账东西了。

他不由得问自己：  
王耀啊，王耀，一个人能被同一条狗咬两次，这是为什么呢？

同一个傻逼渣男俄国佬，怎么就能两次用不同的把戏把他骗上床，然后又把他气到爆炸？这究竟是什么世界未解之谜？

（绝了，王耀，你真是人才……上当两次。）

他已经困了，但是耀还是决定在睡前玩一会儿手游。最近工作太忙了，他白天都没时间开游戏做任务。

耀拿过手机，开始躺着玩游戏。

“……”

“……”

“……”  
耀感到背后有一股强烈的视线，正盯着他的游戏屏幕。不过他实在不想理这个傻逼渣男，就故意抬起胳膊挡住伊万的视线，不让他看自己玩。

“给我也看看嘛。”背后的狗熊说。

“你把眼睛戳瞎了就看见了。”

“……”  
伊万就挪了挪身子，把毛绒绒的熊脑袋凑到耀的肩膀上，认认真真地看他打游戏。

（好烦。）

耀叹了口气，把手机屏幕直接怼到伊万鼻子面前。  
“那就来帮我抽个卡吧。”

“好啊。”伊万微笑。

“按这里。”耀翻过身，和伊万面对面躺着，把手机屏幕放到两人中间，“按吧……哦……啊这……”

“怎么样？”

“操，你还给我抽出俩六星……”  
耀蹙眉，看了看游戏，又看了看一脸和煦笑容的伊万。他真是没招了，怎么会有这种人啊。

耀叹气：  
“算了……看来你这熊爪子还有点儿用，留着吧，我先不剁了。”

“那睡觉吧。”

“我想再玩一会儿。”  
耀已经不生气了，他就是累了，想一个人歇歇。

耀打算关灯，看到床头柜上放着一只精巧的漆制小木盒，看起来像是给小孩子玩的八音盒。

“那是什么？”

“八音盒，我小时候的玩具。”

伊万支起身子，拧了几下发条，把小小的八音盒放在耀的手中。  
银制发条开始旋转，八音盒演奏出水晶般的旋律。耀被逗乐了，自己也转了几圈发条。

叮咚咚~♪

两人安安静静地听完了，像是两个男孩在分享着心爱的玩具。

“这个八音盒上还画着蝴蝶，挺好看的。”  
耀笑了笑，小心地把八音盒放回了床头柜上。他看出伊万应该很珍惜这个玩具，竟然保存得那么好。

“嗯，那是大孔雀蛾……意味着‘少年时代的友情’，是我很珍贵的东西……”  
伊万可能是困了，说着说着就躺下了，还非要把耀抱在怀里。

“晚安，耀。”

“睡吧，明天周三，你不是要上课吗。我再玩一会儿就睡。”  
耀发现怎么都推不开这狗熊的怀抱，也就懒得再费劲儿了，任由伊万从背后抱着。

手机屏幕发出亮光，照在耀的脸上。  
他面无表情，手指习惯性地点着各种游戏选项，无聊的文本飞速闪过，他都懒得看。这游戏耀玩了好几年，花了不少钱，一开始还是阿尔推荐给他的。

（接下来，也要和各种熟悉的东西告别了啊，就连游戏也是。）

习惯的东西、不习惯的东西。  
喜欢的东西、讨厌的东西。

他所拥有的……

以及他不曾拥有过的东西。

“诶，这都没什么的……我可以的。”耀告诉自己，他沉默片刻，又说了一遍。

“……”  
游戏界面上闪烁着动画，耀忽然觉得没意思，他要睡了。

与其在这里感伤这些无聊的事，不如明天早点去警察局，继续想想案子的线索。那才是他真正该关心的东西。

必须抓住那个残忍且傲慢的杀人犯。

至少，在他这无聊又平庸的一生的结尾，完成这最后一个案子……

一个人应该尽可能地有所成就。  
耀从小就这么想，至今也这样认为。

“不玩了，睡啦。”  
耀摸索了一下床头台灯，终于按对了开关。他定好闹钟，躺下。

黑暗中，枕边响起轻柔的呼吸声，看来伊万已经睡着了。

（这个狗熊……）

隐隐约约地，耀好像听到伊万在睡梦中哼哼着什么。耀想了想，就凑到伊万枕边去听……结果他刚一靠近，当即就被熟睡的狗熊一把抱住。

（喂！这是什么陷阱吗？）

真麻烦。如果动作太大，可能还会把这家伙吵醒……算了，就这样吧。耀叹了口气，只能认命地躺下，被伊万抱着。

“哼……♪……”伊万喃喃低语，偶尔轻哼出几个不连续的音。

两人的脸靠得很近。  
耀听出来了，伊万是在梦里哼唱那个八音盒的旋律……那个蝴蝶八音盒，或许……是小熊崽以前很重要的东西吧。

真是的。  
只要这样一想，耀就更是没法讨厌这家伙了。

夜色沉沉，他看不清伊万的脸，只能大概看到男人的轮廓。

睡着的伊万抱着他，手指下意识地反复轻蹭着他的后颈，就像在悉心照顾庭院中一株心爱的植物。

这样不经意的小动作是那么温柔。

“……”  
从这个下意识的小动作里，耀就明白了……

伊万爱他。

虽然他不知道这样的感情究竟发展到了什么程度，也不知道伊万在醒着的时候还会不会这样真诚……但是耀可以肯定，至少在这一刻，在这个微小的动作中，包含某种真实存在的东西。

“……”

真是个讨厌的男人啊。

耀这样想着，也困了，睡意沉沉……他伸出双臂，揽住伊万的脖颈，额头贴了贴伊万的前额。

“晚安……万尼亚。”


	16. Murder

*Chapter 15. Murder

星星很亮。  
和往常一样，耀找了一个小矮凳垫脚，趴在阳台上等爸爸妈妈。

夜已经很深，客厅的挂钟咔咔走着，弟弟妹妹已经睡了，耀也有点困……但是不要紧的，他能忍住。

他快11岁了，已经不是小孩子了。

妈妈答应他，下次过生日的时候送他一套天文望远镜。有了望远镜，就能干很多事，看到很多了不起的星星。

他们的爸爸妈妈都是医生，在同一家医院上班。

爸爸妈妈很少同时在家，经常要工作到很晚很晚。平时总是由保姆来照顾他们兄妹三人。

其实……耀也没有多想要天文望远镜。  
因为就算有望远镜，也是他自己一个人在阳台上玩……星星是不会说话的。  
他只是想要爸爸妈妈在家里的时间能再多一些……爸爸陪他一起看动画，妈妈陪他下飞行棋。然后等到周末，就开车带他去湖边野餐、看星星。

一家人在星空下，多好啊……妈妈亲亲他，抱着他。

可是……  
爸爸妈妈不能经常陪他，病人们需要医生。这很重要很重要，耀知道，所以从来不闹。  
他可以在家等呢。

每次爸爸妈妈半夜下班回家，都会带一块医院食堂的桂花糕。甜丝丝的，凉凉的，他总是分成三份。

他在阳台上守着，渐渐已经困了，看了一眼时钟，已经快十二点了。

啊，还没有回来吗？  
医生真是辛苦呢，就算晚上也要上班。不过这也是没办法的事，毕竟大家都会生病呀。玩具会坏掉，医生们就努力把坏掉的地方修好。耀觉得爸爸妈妈厉害极了！

做医生真好，可以帮助很多人。  
穿着明亮的白大褂，让阳光照进病房，病人们就不再害怕。

他长大了也想做医生，穿干干净净的白大褂，帅气地对生病的小朋友说：没关系的，给你打一针就好了，不要再哭了哦。

不过做兽医也不错啊，可以治好小狗。  
想到楼下奶奶养的小狗，他笑了，跑去把沙发上的玩具金毛小狗抱过来陪自己。他们是朋友，经常一起玩医生看病的游戏。

好困啊。

夜风凉凉的，就好像甜桂花糕，院子里的玉兰开着花。

春天真是漂亮啊，小梅喜欢去院子里捡玉兰花瓣，就像小狗要嚷嚷着出门散步，不带她去就嗷嗷哭。小孩子真是幼稚啊，他笑了笑，他才不会这样呢，因为他已经长大了。  
不过……明天也陪小梅去吧，毕竟自己是哥哥嘛。

月光真漂亮啊，他揉了揉眼睛，果然还是应该有天文望远镜，说不定能看到月亮上的海。

他真的忍不住要睡了，爸爸明明说好了12点前接妈妈回来的……他问玩具小狗困不困，要是困了就先回去睡，不用陪他了。

院子里静悄悄的……终于，他听到了脚步声！他急忙爬上小凳子张望。

哇，果然是爸爸妈妈！

好开心啊！  
太好了，爸爸妈妈也看到他了，向家的方向挥手。明天也……

啊。  
耀有些困惑。

他看到一个不认识的大人走过来，在和爸爸妈妈说话。

怎么了？那个人一直伸着手，好像在讨要桂花糕。爸爸看起来好像不太高兴，把妈妈推到后面。

耀有些着急。  
不过这么晚了，那个人一定也困了，可能很快就会走开回家去睡觉了吧。他抱着的玩具小狗也这么想。

那就再等一会儿吧。

马上就能……  
他看到那个人忽然举起了另一只手，对准爸爸的脑袋，是枪。

诶？

也就是一瞬间的事，他以为会有什么大得可怕的声响，但实际上，几乎没什么声音，就像拍了两下沙袋。  
爸爸妈妈一起摔倒了，那人转身就跑。

“啊。”

他趴在阳台上，整个人都愣住了。秒钟在走，但是妈妈爸爸还趴在地上，没有起来。

“啊……啊……到底……”  
玩具小狗困了，玻璃眼珠却不会闭上。爸爸的眼睛也睁着，一直没有闭上。

“啊……”  
应该只是电影吧……或者……是恶作剧？

“哥哥？”

他回头，看到弟弟睡眼惺忪地站在卧室门口，穿着睡衣，怀里抱着另一只玩具小狗。  
“你怎么了，哥哥？”

“……”  
他不知道，他只觉得一切都轻飘飘的，好像踩在棉花糖上。如果现在回过头，可能院子里的恶作剧就消失了吧。

耀望向楼下，再次看到了爸爸妈妈。

他们还在那里，一动不动，远远看上去就像两个麻布袋子。小狗睡着了，玻璃眼睛亮晶晶的。

“你在看什么，哥哥？”阿龙揉着眼睛，向阳台走来。

他沉默了几秒，然后努力咧起嘴角，学着妈妈的样子做出一个“好孩子该上床”的表情。  
“没事的……阿龙，去睡吧，回去睡觉吧……”

“哥哥怎么了？”

“我没事……”  
他把弟弟哄回了房间，然后从外面锁上了卧室门，自己一个人下楼去了。

楼道，黑暗在旋转。

他在哭，说不清是害怕还是别的原因。每下一层楼，就能透过爬山虎的间隙看到院子，玉兰在开花。他真的好怕看到院子里那两个黑沉沉的影子，那肯定就只是麻袋，不是别的东西。泪水咸咸地滚到嘴里，他被哽住了，喘不过气。浑身都好烫，他感觉不到自己的腿，身体像被泡在咸咸的水里

月光在楼道里出现了一次，又出现一次。  
没有尽头。

他得去院子里……

眼泪是火辣辣的，或许是他的眼睛坏掉了，或许是看错了？如果眼睛再也看不见，那么院子里的东西就会消失吗？

他不想去。好可怕……

月光好像海一样涌了进来，灌满整个漆黑的楼道，眼泪让他根本看不清东西，他重重地摔了一跤。

不要这样，楼梯好可怕，妈妈。月亮也好可怕，再也不要天文望远镜了，不要桂花糕了，什么都不要了  
他可以做个好孩子的，什么都不要，什么都不……妈妈，妈妈

院子好可怕

他害怕了。还是回家吧，转身就跑回家吧。小狗让他快跑。他不想去院子里……求求了，不要这样……别这样  
好想回家

他哭着，从地上爬了起来……妈妈，妈妈，求你了，就抱一下吧

可是  
必须去，爸爸妈妈还在等他……

只有他

“……啊！”  
王耀醒了，晨光软软地照在床上。是有点陌生的床……浑身都在酸疼。他思考了两秒……这才想起来昨夜发生了什么。

操，他又在那个斯拉夫男人的床上过夜了。

“真他妈不长记性……”  
他摸了摸身边，床还是温的，残留着那个男人的体温。

“早安，耀。”  
男人的声音从厨房传来，一如既往地愉快。听上去是正在准备早饭。

“懒得理你，神经病……”  
王耀强忍着刺眼亮光，眯起眼看了一下手机，竟然才7点。他昨晚睡得很熟，没有被咳嗽或是疼痛弄醒，真难得。这样也好，要是自己半夜咳嗽把伊万也吵醒了，他会有些愧疚。

“耀，你上班时间是9点吧？”

“最近有案子，不按正常时间来……不过我想争取早点去，不能让同事们在那边加班，我自己却在这里……”  
王耀不想说了。算了，他也不是来斯拉夫男人的床上享受的，他觉得自己是脑抽了来找罪受的。

“我开车送你。”

“不要，我自己打车去。从今往后你必须离我十米远，不许靠近，不许和我说话。不然我打爆你的狗熊脑袋。”

“瞧你，还在闹脾气。”男人宠溺地轻笑。

“我要去告你……！让警察来抓你，强奸犯。”

“你自己就是警察哦，宝贝。”

“操，腰还是好痛……”  
王耀挣扎着爬下床，洗好的衣服被整整齐齐地叠放在老地方。王耀套上衬衣，扣上扣子……衣服上有一股熟悉的香味，他抬起胳膊闻了闻，是伊万身上的古龙水的味道。  
可能是伊万在洗好衣服后喷了一点吧。

“真讨厌……闻上去不就和那家伙是一个味道了吗……”  
他叹气，从床头拿起手机。

偶然间，王耀瞥见床头柜的抽屉开了一条缝，露出一抹银色的金属光泽。

（啊，昨晚看到的那个东西。）

要不看一看？  
但是这样不太好吧，乱翻别人的东西……不过他实在是好奇，忍不住伸手把抽屉轻轻拉开一点……

是一柄左轮手枪。

“啊。”  
他怔住了。

“我有持枪许可。”厨房里的男人悠悠地回答，平底锅滋滋响。

（该死，那家伙的听力真是好得像野兽。）

王耀来到厨房，把左轮手枪搁在桌上。瓶中的向日葵仍然繁盛，斯拉夫男人正哼着歌在做松饼。

“你开过枪吗？”他问。

“开过的哦。”  
伊万绅士地拉出椅子让情人坐下，又端来了咖啡与刚刚做好的奶油水果松饼。

“向谁？”

伊万笑眯眯地，食指抵住自己的太阳穴：“向这里。”

“……”

“放心吧，耀，这把枪是特别的……只会用来打我自己。”

“……”  
王耀望着桌上冷冰冰的金属。他不知道原来伊万竟然尝试过自杀。他有点难以想象，像伊万这样的人……

向日葵会有毒吗？

“别担心，瞧，既然我还在这儿给你准备早饭，就证明之前我的尝试并不成功。”

“为什么那么做。”

“因为……”伊万苦笑着，食指敲了敲自己的脑袋，“我这里出了一些问题，让我有时候会对人生感到……难以忍受。”

“……”

“我小时候在精神疗养院住过2年。”

“那时候你多大？”

“我不记得了，可能10岁，可能更小。我就是在疗养院开始练琴的。后来情况好转了，母亲就将我接回家，让我能跟着更专业的老师学琴。”  
伊万说得很轻松，盛了一碗汤放在王耀面前，自己也坐下了，准备用早餐。

“……”

两人面对面，中间隔着一把枪。桌上的向日葵仍然鲜亮。

“吃吧，耀，松饼凉了可不好吃。”

“对不起……”王耀拿起叉子，低头看着松饼上透亮的枫糖滴落在盘子上。

“怎么了？”  
伊万身体前倾，伸手碰了碰耀的脸颊。

“我之前……不该说你是‘神经病’，对不起……我不知道。”

“甜心，这有什么关系？我不是因为脑子有问题才那样对你，我就是……故意的哈哈哈！之前的话都是骗你的哈哈哈！”

“你妈的！！”王耀一巴掌拍开讨厌的熊爪。

“宝贝，这么担心我？”  
还不等伊万继续说些什么，领带就被揪住了，王耀站起身抓着他的领带，直视他的双眼。桌子被撞得晃了一下。

“伊万·布列津斯基，你给我听着……”

“我听着呢，宝贝。”伊万微笑，饶有兴致地等待着。

王耀的眼神软下去：  
“别再做那种事了……别死，活下去。”

呀。  
如此透亮的眼瞳，几乎是金色的……就好像正因有这双眼睛，因此才有了晨光、火焰与湖面上波光粼粼的朝霞。

“……”  
伊万停顿了两秒。

这个人……就算自己的生命将要走向尽头，还是会去关心别人能不能活下去？即将熄灭的火焰，仍然想要给出一点光热吗？  
真是的。伊万忍不住苦笑。

王耀一定对很多人说过这样的话。  
说过很多次。

就像冬日朝阳，再一次照在冰凉的手心。

王耀是有这种力量的：鼓舞他人，带来勇气，重拾希望。只可惜……听他说话的不过是没有感情的怪物。

真是白白浪费了。

伊万笑着指了指耀手边的咖啡杯：“甜心，你真是很擅长弄湿桌布啊，看来下次我得换一个深色的。”

“什么……”  
王耀低头，发现咖啡洒在了纯白的桌布上，刚刚自己起身太急，完全没有注意……他意识到，这不是昨天那条蕾丝桌布，是新换的……继而，他忽然理解了伊万话语中下流的含义。

他张了张嘴，耳根渐渐涨得通红，好像熟透的李子。

“我……”

“好啦好啦，和你开玩笑的，别在意亲爱的。”

“桌布什么的……我赔偿你就是了……”  
王耀试图用纸巾擦拭桌布上的咖啡渍，但是无济于事。一想到伊万处理昨天那条被他的体液弄湿的蕾丝桌布，他更尴尬了。

“不至于，那样的话我也太渣了。”

“你难道不是？！”

伊万喝了一口咖啡，趁着对方心神不宁，乘胜追击：  
“后天来我家吃饭好么？让我好好设宴款待你，我们共进晚餐。”

“不来。”

“这么无情吗……”

“没错。”

“那……你送我一个礼物吧，耀。”

“我不。”

“那让我送你礼物吧。”

“不要，送就丢掉。”

王耀一边切着松饼，一边斩钉截铁地回答着可怜兮兮的狗熊。他打定主意，任这家伙怎么死缠烂打都绝不上当。

伊万就是想和他进一步发展关系，这绝不行。

似乎是看清了耀的决绝，伊万苦笑着低下头，捧住凉掉的咖啡杯……看起来就像一只弄丢了蜂蜜罐子的熊：

“是吗……好吧，好吧……那后天我一个人过就好了。”

“一个人过？什么意思？”  
王耀抬头，终于正眼看了伊万一下，又嫌弃地转头去看桌上的向日葵。

“后天是我生日。”

“……”  
王耀手中的刀叉停下了，枫糖浆在舌尖的甜味就像是消失了一样，松饼的质感突兀地在口中膨胀，他好像忽然失去了进食这种功能。

如鲠在喉。

但是王耀很快就摆脱了这种情绪，他努力地把嘴里的松饼吞咽下去，喝了一大口苹果汁，像是潜水者终于回到水面那样大大地吸了一口气……又回到了恢复了自己一贯的冷静。

“你生日是11月7日？”他问。

“嗯。”

“挺好的，天蝎座，还挺符合你这种婊里婊气的性格。”王耀拿起餐巾，文雅地在唇边按了按。

伊万摊开手笑了：“哈哈，这都被你看穿了。我亲爱的警官先生，我还有什么能瞒得住您？”

“不用瞒，从今往后离我远点儿就行，谢谢。”

“所以后天……你不会来了，对吗？”  
伊万又显得一脸低落，就好像一个10岁的男孩忽然被告知没有小朋友会来参加自己的生日派对。

“……”  
王耀叹息，其实他真不想这样……

（不行，这家伙肯定是故意装可怜，他早就看穿了……！这熊很狡猾，他不会再被坑了。）

“耀，谢谢……有你的祝福，我就很开心了。”  
伊万勉强地笑了一下，仿佛小熊终于愿意接受现状，孤零零地给自己戴上生日小尖帽。

（这家伙在卖惨……不行，忍住。）

“这样的话，我就可以给自己做一个小一点儿的生日蛋糕。一个人就能吃完。”

“……”

“以前小时候，妈妈曾经给我办过一个很隆重的生日派对。不过那也是唯一的一次，因为后来我就被送去了疗养院……疗养院的休息室有一面墙，上面画满了向日葵，看起来很暖和。有时候我看着向日葵的壁画就会想……要是能去南方的小岛就好了，或者在暖和的壁炉边，和朋友们一起过生日。”

（见鬼……小熊崽子什么的……这就是在装可怜的而已！都是话术！骗子！新型国际诈骗！）

王耀实在太清楚这斯拉夫男人的鬼把戏了，可是心里又没招……

生日和礼物……真是不应该搞。毕竟他身体这种状态……送什么东西最后都会变成遗物。

他不喜欢这样，更不喜欢让别人掉眼泪。

（算了，也就这一次吧，反正以后也不会再给别人过生日了。）  
王耀还是妥协了。

“好吧……后天我会来的，还会送你礼物。”

“啊……真的吗？”

“我都说了……”王耀不情不愿地点了点头。

就好像小熊发现春天终于来了，伊万一下子天真地笑起来：“耀，你的生日是什么时候？”

“10月，已经过了。”

“10月的哪天？”

“某一天。”

“是吗……太好了，那我们就一起过生日好了。”伊万微笑着拿出手机，“好的，那么我这就开始下单买食材和晚宴需要的……”

“喂，你等等！谁要和你一起过生日啊！”

“好，牛眼肉，坎伯兰调味酱，松茸，小羊舌，我想想还有什么……”

“你倒是听我说话啊！”

“等今天我下课，我就去买给你的生日礼物。有个东西我想送你很久了，耀。”

“很久是多久！我们才认识三四天！”

“耀一定要送我礼物哦，不然我会伤心的，这可是重要的生日啊。”

“……”  
王耀真是服了，他后悔，就不该留下来吃早饭……这不？又惹出一桩麻烦事。真应该第一次睡完这渣男就走，吃回头草准没好事儿。

（不过……这家伙看起来真的很开心。）

也是，生日本来应该是很高兴的事，大家都喜欢……收到礼物、被亲友祝福之类的……  
只有他从不给自己过生日罢了。

王耀看了一眼桌上的枪，又看了一眼在向日葵旁边微笑的伊万。  
算了。

“好吧……随你开心。”  
他说。


	17. 恶意

*Chapter 16. 恶意 

伊万开车把耀送去上班，然后就去了学校。  
他的课在下午一点。

在开始上课前，伊万在办公室工作，先把学校邮箱查一遍，然后开始看研究生交上来的论文。  
他本来手头还有一本专著在写，关于苏联成立初期的文化改革运动。

不过既然之后还有更重要的计划，他就不打算把书再写下去了。毕竟……还有什么比最后的游戏更重要，更有趣？

“耀，我们很快就可以……”  
伊万从档案夹中拿出一张泛黄的旧照片。

照片上，一个黑发的小男孩灿烂地笑着，牵着母亲的手，怀里抱着玩具小狗。相片应该是在游乐园拍的，孩子看起来五六岁，是那种走起路来都会蹦蹦跳跳的年纪。

小家伙很漂亮，留着长发，大眼睛闪亮亮的。要不是他穿着小恐龙T恤和短裤，别人可能会以为这是个惹人怜爱的小女孩。

伊万微笑：  
“那时候你还很幸福，是吗？小宝贝。”

他翻开档案夹的另一页，轻轻拿出另一张照片。  
“呵，长大了不少呢。”

那是小学的毕业典礼。

少年站在一群同龄的孩子中间，神情阴郁，显得和周围热烈快乐的气氛格格不入。老师们站在侧边，面带笑容，扶着学生们的肩膀。孩子们拿着彩色的气球，阳光显得白短袖衬衣格外明亮，

只有黑发的少年低头望向地面，似乎极不愿意面对镜头。

可怜的孩子，脸上毫无血色，额头擦破了皮，细瘦的小腿上带着淤青，膝盖也贴着创口贴。男孩左边的小腿袜破了一个洞，皮鞋也显得旧旧的。  
看起来像是那种没被好好照顾、甚至可能会被大人随手殴打的小孩。

“小可怜。”  
伊万也发现了，虽然孩子看上去惨兮兮的，但那双琥珀色的眼睛却闪烁着不屈的光。

如同一株发育不良的幼苗，倔强地在路边的石缝中生长。

“诶哟。”  
伊万左手托腮，两指夹起另一张相片。

在晴空的背景下，黑发的青年穿着制服，昂首挺胸，在警校的毕业仪式上作为优秀毕业生代表发言。

啊，年轻人，多么闪耀，多么光明。  
光是从青年从容且自信的神情，就足以让人想象他曾做出了多么优秀的成绩，承载了多少人的期待与厚望。

这就是伊万认识的那个王耀。

挺傲美丽，让人不由地为之着迷……

然而青年身上有一种锋利坚韧的气质，甚至远远超出了他的容貌，给人留下极为深刻的印象。人们可能会不记清年轻时曾经留恋过的宝石与肖像，但没人会忘记太阳是如何强烈地放散出光热。

王耀不是任何关于宝石或是绮丽之物的比喻，他只是他自己。

“瞧瞧这个美人……”

当伊万第一眼在新闻上见到王耀时，就意识到这青年是特别的。

那天夜里，伊万本来百无聊赖地坐在客厅里，正喝着伏特加。

他像往常那样，拿出了左轮手枪，往六个弹槽中装入一枚子弹，然后旋转转轮……  
俄罗斯轮盘就是这么玩的。

伊万笑了笑，举枪抵住了自己的太阳穴。

“砰。”  
没什么好犹豫的，来吧。食指扣动扳机，咔嚓——

弹夹是空的。

真可惜。  
伊万喝了一口伏特加，翘着腿，把电视换了一个台。

“第二局。”  
他笑眯眯地举枪对准自己，再次扣下了扳机——

咔嚓。

血肉和脑浆并没有在硝烟中四溅开来，什么都没发生，手枪的转轮旋转，空弹夹轻巧地扣上，就像一枚银币掉在地上。他的脑袋完好无损。

“……”  
伊万感到不悦。

电视上的杂音、钟表的杂音、窗外人类发出的杂音、他自己的呼吸与心跳……一切的声音都吵死了，让他心情不佳。

游戏让他失去了兴致，左轮手枪冰冷的手感不再让他血液沸腾，猎杀时的血的温润感也变得枯燥。

肉，内脏与鲜血……他厌腻了。人类总是叫他失望。

真是受够了。  
就连杀掉自己都变得无聊了……

长久以来扎根在他神经深处的那种倦怠感，再次如黑潮般涌上来。恐怖的虚无感有如风暴席卷而来，痛苦着，喧嚣着，暴烈地在他的大脑中横冲直撞，粉碎一切，否定一切，吞噬一切，扭曲一切——然后再一次重来。

狂暴的冲动与绝对的虚无，两种力量彼此撕扯。  
怪物四处撕咬着，啃食触手可及的血肉，寄生在他的大脑中。

“呵……”  
伊万躺下，举枪抵住脑袋，打算把手枪里剩下的4发一次性全部用掉。既然游戏已经没有意义，那就干脆放弃，直接去死好了。

就在伊万准备连续开枪时，他无意间听到了一则电视新闻：

「谋杀犯逃亡多年终于落网。十年前，男子因不满妻子病情的治疗进展，残忍杀害了医生夫妇。」

然后，他在电视新闻上看到了一名黑发的青年。  
年轻有为的刑警，刚参加工作就破获了这起陈年旧案，将罪犯绳之以法。

虽然警察的身影只是在新闻镜头前一闪而过，但是伊万还是敏锐地捕捉到了青年的神情。

那双眼睛看起来那么平静……仿佛一切都理所当然，势在必得。

但是。

伊万一下子就认出了那种眼神。

只有失去眼泪的人才会佯装平和，只有破碎的心，才会把自己装在另一个看似完整的容器里。

啊。

就是这个……  
伊万猛地站起身，手枪仍握在手里。

他按了一下遥控器，让电视回放，定格到黑发青年的画面。他死死盯着屏幕，瞳孔紧缩，电视的光在昏暗的房间中不安地闪烁跳动，高大的影子融入黑暗。

唾液在舌尖分泌，一种甘甜的感觉莫名地浮现，叫他口干舌燥。看着屏幕上的黑发美人……

伊万再次感到了饥饿，奇迹一般。

身体好像从倦怠的死水中挣脱，太阳穴紧张地突突跳动，浑身的血液在升温，他的呼吸变得笨重急促，就连手指也不由地紧绷。舌尖与牙齿，嗅觉与耳畔的尖鸣……他本来是被胡乱涂写又被揉皱的一团纸，但是现在……

沉钝已久的感官竟然如此清晰地瞬间复苏。继而，伊万深呼吸……他感到了鲜活的欲望。

看来命运仍是眷顾他的……他仍是不可撼动的主宰。

“呀，竟然有这么美味的孩子……”像人一样的东西露出了微笑。

伊万不会看错的。  
毕竟他以人类的痛苦为食，他就是这种怪物。

“……”  
就在伊万拿着耀的照片，沉浸在回忆中时，一阵弱弱的敲门声打断了他的思绪。

“布列津斯基教授。”门外的访客轻声说。

伊万想起来，自己还在办公室里，等着下午1点去给研究生们上课。他把耀的照片收好，把档案夹放回了自己办公桌的抽屉里。

“您请进。”他说。

“打扰了。”  
办公室的门打开，一个瘦削的年轻人走了进来，动作轻得好像是要在半夜打开年久失修的笨重橱柜。

是托里斯·罗利纳提斯，系里新雇的年轻讲师。

“那个……”  
托里斯怯怯地抬眼，看了一下坐在办公椅上的伊万，又迅速挪开目光，仿佛多看一眼都会被烙铁灼伤。

伊万笑了：“日安，托里斯。”

“您、您好，布列津斯基教授……”

“别那么客气，叫我伊万，我们是朋友嘛。”伊万笑着，掏出雪茄叼在嘴里：“你有打火机吗？”

“诶、诶……很抱歉，我不抽烟……”  
年轻人不知所措地左右张望，往后退了几步又停住了，似乎在努力回想自己本来是因为什么事要来伊万的办公室的。他绞着手指，在经历了一番巨大的思想斗争后，还是决定把给伊万找打火机作为第一要务

“那，您稍等，我去问问爱德华。”

伊万低头一笑，指了指左边的柜子：  
“噢，我想起来了，我有一个备用的打火机就锁在柜子里。托里斯，麻烦您给我拿来。”

“啊，那太好了。”  
年轻人如释重负，在口袋里摸了又摸……发现自己没带钥匙！托里斯的脸一下子涨得通红。出于极大的信任，伊万之前把办公室的钥匙交给了他一份，然而他竟然忘了带！

“我……对不起……我这就去拿！”托里斯的嗓音颤抖着，生怕从伊万脸上看到任何失望的神情。

伊万叹了口气。

托里斯哽住了，张了张嘴，身体无力靠在门上。他已经对自己失望透顶，竟然辜负了伊万的友谊与信任……连给伊万点一根雪茄这种小事都做不到。

“对不起，我……”托里斯几乎要哭出来了。

高大的斯拉夫男人已经站了起来，走到门边，影子整个地笼住了年轻的讲师。

托里斯抬头，看到伊万那双紫瞳冷冰冰的，嘴角却在笑。

“我亲爱的朋友。”  
斯拉夫男人慢条斯理地说着，将一枚钥匙放在托里斯手中。戴着黑手套的一双大手亲切地拍了拍托里斯的肩膀，动作看起来很轻，实际上却是沉甸甸地压在了年轻人单薄的肩上。

“您何必着急？”伊万轻笑，“用我的钥匙打开就行，这里毕竟是我的办公室。”

“好的，好的！”  
托里斯捧着钥匙，慌慌张张地推进锁孔里，试了一两次才成功。他太紧张了，必须要成功。他绝不能再让伊万失望！

伊万面带微笑，和蔼地看着自己的朋友。

“在这里！”托里斯终于找到了柜子里的一枚银制雕花打火机，“我找到打火机了，布列津斯基教授！”

“诶呀，找到了呢。”

“太好了……太好了……”  
托里斯激动得呼吸都在颤抖，拇指小心翼翼地滑动打火轮，仿佛是在进行某种精密的操作……直到细细的火焰出现在掌中，他才颤颤地松了一口气，将火苗向上捧起。

伊万弯腰，雪茄在火焰上渐渐冒出了几缕白烟。伊万舒气，香烟的气味呛得托里斯咳嗽了几下。

“谢谢，我的朋友。”伊万说。

“没事的，我很高兴……布列津斯基教授，您总是这么好，这么温柔耐心……老实说如果没有您，我可能还是那样冒冒失失。”

“不要客气，我是最重视友谊的，您知道的吧？”

“是，是的！您真好。”

“好了，说吧亲爱的，您来办公室找我是有什么事？”

“我……”  
托里斯已经忘了。他刚刚极度紧张，被伊万肯定后又过于高兴，一下子就把原本的想法抛在了脑后。

伊万沉吟片刻，笑起来：“那么就让我先说吧。对了，托里斯，我们是朋友对吧？”

“当然，当然！”

“那么我有一件很重要的任务交给你。”

“啊……”  
托里斯咽了咽，仰起头。

伊万停顿了一下，就像在训练牧羊犬，他以一种甜腻友爱语气接着说：“明天你陪我去一趟百货商场吧，我要去专柜买点东西。”

“那是我的荣幸。不过……您要买什么呢？”

“礼物。”伊万深吸了一口雪茄，火点亮起来，“一件重要的礼物。”


	18. 黑天鹅

*Chapter 17. 黑天鹅

下午3点，娜塔莎收到了哥哥的短信：  
「晚上回家吃饭。」

少女本来和同伴们约好了要一起去聚餐，庆祝学年演出成功。看到伊万的信息，她当即就拒绝了朋友们的邀请。

「是的，哥哥。」  
她很快就回了信息。这很好，因为和哥哥在一起时她反而比较轻松，不用像在其他人面前那样强行伪装。

娜塔莎的学校在郊外，开车也要两个小时左右。平时她住在学校里，很少回家也很少进城。这次的学年演出得连续出演一个星期，娜塔莎就和同伴们住在学校安排的酒店。

其实她之前就很想回家去见哥哥，可惜演出一直很忙，此外还得去见各种舞团的艺术总监、音乐人、评论家之类的，就一直没能成行。娜塔莎有些庆幸，幸好哥哥发了短信，这样她就没理由不回去了。

平时她可以不回家，但只要哥哥说了，就一定得去。

因为哥哥就是哥哥，是绝对的主宰。

娜塔莎回酒店换了连衣裙。伊万喜欢她穿深色系的裙子，说是很衬托她的铂金色的长发。

小时候，有一次妈妈给小娜塔莎买了一条草绿色的小连衣裙，点缀着珍珠与蕾丝。小娜塔莎高兴极了，开开心心跑去琴房找哥哥。结果哥哥只是看了她一眼，说了句“哦。”

小娜塔莎马上意识到：哥哥不喜欢。

于是她转头就跑回房间，用剪刀把绿裙子给划破，剪成碎片！然后换回了那条蓝宝石色的长裙，重新跑到琴房，抱住哥哥修长的腿。

这次，哥哥果然露出了温柔的笑容，就像娜塔莎最喜欢的焦糖布丁。

「这就好多了。」伊万摸了摸她的头。

小娜塔莎也笑了。果然，果然这样就是好孩子了。要做让哥哥满意的好孩子才行呢。

这样就对了。

下午4：30时，娜塔莎再次接到了哥哥的短信：

「下楼。」

伊万开车来接她了。  
离开酒店房间前，娜塔莎在镜前最后照了照……

镜中的少女也冷淡地看着娜塔莎，犹如旧宅中一幅阴郁的画像……她面色苍白，王冠般的铂金色长发底下，是一双浅紫色的眼睛，像是无机质的宝石。

少女面无表情，如同人偶。

“很好。”  
娜塔莎喃喃自语。

哥哥喜欢她这个样子，就像球形关节的玩偶，美丽冷漠，穿着深色带蕾丝的洋装，缄默地坐在哥哥的身边。

她从化妆包中挑选了一枚口红，色号是“Russian Red”。

少女的双唇微启，水润亮泽的下唇仿佛夏日樱桃，她缓慢地……缓慢地将猩红的膏体按在唇际——

膏体在皮肤上划过时带来了一些阻塞感，下唇被按压得微微变形，颗粒的质地抹开……厚重的猩红出现，覆盖了肌肤原本的色泽。  
双唇轻轻抿了抿，深红色晕染开来，每一处都恰好到处……仿佛魔女手中有毒的苹果。

娜塔莎抬眼，望着鲜血罂粟一般的镜中少女。

“很好，这就是哥哥喜欢的样子了。”

之后，娜塔莎乘电梯下楼，从酒店的大门出去，看到那辆熟悉的黑色轿车已经停在门口。  
伊万正在等她。

“哥哥。”

“上车吧。”

“好的。”  
娜塔莎坐上副驾驶的位置，扣好安全带……  
一瞬间，她忽然意识到，车子座椅的高度被调过，不是以前她熟悉的那种感觉

有人坐过哥哥的车，个子比她高。

“哥哥，你带女人回家了？”  
娜塔莎冷淡地看了一眼后视镜，从中看到了伊万的眼瞳，和她一模一样的紫晶色。

“呵，不愧是我的妹妹，这么敏锐。”  
伊万启动车子，黑色皮手套握在方向盘上。

“你的新猎物？”

“不太一样……车后座有一个档案夹，是那个人的资料，你自己看看吧。”

“你又去找安东尼奥做买卖了？”

“他是个可靠的男人，对于友情之手，有求必应。何况卡里埃多家族和我们家也算世交，可以信任。”

“自从你把家族事业都交给姐姐打理，我还以为你已经不和黑帮打交道了。”  
娜塔莎侧过身子，从后座拿来那本厚厚的黑色档案夹，摊在裙子上翻看。

她信手翻了两页，看到照片时却愣住了。

“男的？”

“一位惊心动魄的美人。”

“确实……只不过我以为您对男人没兴趣，不过……是的，确实是无与伦比的美人。”  
娜塔莎哼哼了两句，又继续往后翻……

她的手停下了。

“等等、这人是……警察？哥哥你在想什么？！这太危险了，哥哥。狩猎警察的风险太大，或许您应该……”

但是娜塔莎马上就闭嘴了。

因为她感到了巨大的压迫感，伊万亲切的笑容就挂在嘴角，仿佛熔铸的铁水悬在所有人头上。

“我亲爱的妹妹……我最爱的娜塔莎，我的黑天鹅奥杰莉亚。”

“哥哥。”  
少女倾听着。

“我说过了，这个人是不一样的，他是特别的。”

“是的，令您尤其中意。”

“你看资料后面的医疗诊断书，这个可怜的美人，他的时间不多了，他每时每刻都在死去。”

“是的，那么您……”  
娜塔莎蹙眉，摇了摇头。她和伊万朝夕相处了十七年，见识过这个男人最顽劣、最血腥的面目，但她至今还是没法完全摸清伊万在想什么。

“所以……”  
伊万愉快地敲了敲方向盘，车窗外的风景飞速向后退去。他看了一眼娜塔莎，就像立在悬崖边沿的人，向身后的世界投去最后一瞥。

“我要去陪他。”

“什么……”娜塔莎愣住，花了很久来理解伊万的话语，“您是说……您要和那个男人……”

“玩一个游戏。”伊万笑道。

“……”  
娜塔莎知道哥哥还有话要说，就乖巧地安静等待。

车内的死寂就像可怕的高温熔炉，要将人的理智与道德统统吞噬。如果是其他人在场，恐怕会无法忍耐那巨大又难以理解的恶意，就好像在走夜路时忽然感到食人兽的呼吸竟然就紧贴着自己的后背。

不过娜塔莎不会动摇。  
她就像人偶般耐心且漠然地端坐在怪物的身边。等待着，倾听着，毫无原则地服从着。

因为他们是兄妹，他们就是这样长大的。

如同黑衣的魔王，伊万对自己的黑天鹅说：  
“娜塔莎，我有一些文件，需要你签字。笔和文件都在档案夹的最后一页。”

“好的，哥哥。”  
娜塔莎拿起钢笔，直接在文件上签字，看也不看。

伊万点头：  
“我的这部分财产都是给你的。海外的资产转到姐姐名下。她现在做了寡妇，可以独立控制家族事业，生活应该挺不错。到时候让姐姐再重新把钱转给你，你们自己分吧。”

“你在做什么，哥哥？”  
娜塔莎警惕起来，这简直就像是……分配遗产。

“你们是我最重要的姐妹，我得先把留给你们资产安排好，因为到时候‘他们’会拿走另一部分。”

“他们？”

伊万笑了：“法院、检察院……或者别的什么机构，总之就是……人类。”

“哥哥，你的意思是……！”

“既然我要和我的宝贝玩个游戏，那么游戏总有输赢。不管最后结果是什么，我可能都不会回来了。”

“……”  
娜塔莎低下头。

她已经知道了，哥哥对那个男人怀有极端的热情，就算面前是火狱深渊，伊万也会毫不犹豫地笑着纵身一跃。

想到这里，娜塔莎竟感到了些许难过。那是很淡薄的悲伤，就像不小心打碎了一只心爱的玻璃杯。  
这就是她与伊万的区别。就算是人偶，也仍葆有记忆，以及稀薄的感情。

或许是看出了娜塔莎的感伤，伊万伸出大手，爱怜地揉了揉妹妹的脑袋：

“好了，我心爱的黑天鹅公主，快告诉我学校的事怎么样了？国立剧院芭蕾舞团的艺术总监准备给你职位了吗？”

“没有……”

“你们昨晚演出结束后，他有来后台见你们吗？”

“来了……但是总监一直在和克谢尼娅说话，热情地问了她很多问题……我觉得他们想选克谢尼娅那个婊子，不想要我。总监只是在临走前和我说了一句话……”  
少女的脸颊气鼓鼓的，像是小时候那样闹脾气。

“他和你说了什么？”

“总监说：下次，你来跳黑天鹅奥杰莉亚。”

“原来如此……”伊万轻笑，“看来国立剧院芭蕾舞团的这个位置非你莫属了。”

“什么意思？”

“没什么，你就表演黑天鹅吧，到时候你就明白了。别担心，我的小公主，最好的东西永远都是属于你的。”

“哥哥……”

“对了，我很快要去狩猎。为了完成下一件作品，我需要原材料。”

“需要我帮您么？”

“狩猎不用，我不会把家人卷进来，这只是我的个人趣味而已。不过到时候把完成作品摆放出来，我会需要你的帮助。我昨天在报纸上看到了，最近谢伦美术馆有一个现代艺术的展览，主题是：光。”

“您要把作品放到美术馆去吗？”

“是的，到时候需要一些小伎俩。不过没关系，我调查过这个美术馆的资料，从安保系统到它以前的新闻。呵，意大利人的美术馆，法国人的保安团队，你觉得他们能防得住什么？”

说到这里，兄妹俩一起笑了。  
就像小时候。

“哥哥，我可以为您做任何事，付出任何代价。”  
娜塔莎挺起胸脯。

少女的姿态矜贵高傲，犹如黑天鹅在狂欢的盛宴降临，挽着魔王的胳膊，以不可一世的美与凌厉蛊惑世人。

伊万回头，对同类笑道：

“我也是，娜塔莎……我最亲爱的姐妹。”


	19. 伪装者

*Chapter 18. 伪装者

“早啊，耀！”  
阿尔弗雷德左手抬着一杯美式咖啡，右手胳膊上还挂着一个塑料袋，沉甸甸地装着好几个汉堡包。

“早，阿尔。”  
面对精神百倍的同僚，王耀也试图打起精神。

“瞧，这是我的早饭。”

“喂，你还是一样的好胃口呢……1、2、3、4……还有一包薯条？！”

“亚瑟说了，早餐的营养最重要。”

“吃得有营养也不是让你吃4个汉堡啊——！！”

“真是的，连你也和亚瑟说一样的话，你们的思想太老套了，为什么年纪轻轻就要用老爷子的口气说话啊。”  
阿尔开始吃第2个汉堡。

“不是思想陈旧的问题吧！明明是你那种不可靠的想法让人着急啊。”

“哦，你们早。”亚瑟过来了，开始一脸冷漠地揉阿尔的肚子。

“啊！不要忽然摸别人的腹肌啊，你们英国人感觉好诡异！好像基佬！”阿尔用汉堡拍开亚瑟的手。

亚瑟瞪他一眼：“我就要看看，你这引以为傲的腹肌什么时候变成圆滚滚的啤酒肚。”

“阿尔还有腹肌？！”王耀蹙眉，“那种东西在阿尔身上不是应该在恐龙时代就一起灭绝了吗？”

“喂，你俩不要一唱一和地来打扰我吃早饭！像你们这种老派的人，吃个早饭是不是还得叫二十个仆人夹道欢迎，用银餐具盛上来啊！汉堡包有什么不好的，经济实惠，还能管饱……况且说到我的腹肌，那绝对是……”

就在阿尔嗷嗷叫唤，挥拳抗议的时候，有人悄悄从背后靠近他……王耀和亚瑟都看到了那人的行动，假装毫不知情，等着看好戏。

“咳咳，”亚瑟故意摊开手笑道，“这个嘛……耀，阿尔，你们最近有看我家新拍的历史剧了吗？《安娜·卡列宁娜》，那真是……”

王耀说：“没看。说吧，里面哪个角色被改成基佬了？”

“喂！真没礼貌！明明是很忠实于原著的！”

阿尔哈哈哈地笑起来：“所以说你们老套，那种加拿大小说有什么好看的，一点都不刺激啦！”

“加拿大……”

“说来你们不是很喜欢改编名著吗？最近我家也改编了一个，叫什么来着？好像是瑞士小说家写的《悲惨世界》，重点歌颂男主和女主绝美的爱情故事，人性的光辉！暴力是不能解决问题的，只有爱可以！Yes！”  
阿尔快乐地叉着腰，开始吃第3个汉堡。

听到他这番发言，原本要从背后偷袭他的那个人瞬间陷入了沮丧的情绪，连恶作剧的力气都没有了。

“瑞、瑞士小说家……马吕斯……”  
弗朗西斯整个人霎时间阴云密布，仿佛赶追赶公交时不小心把手机掉进了排水沟。

“呀、呀……也没那么糟糕吧！打起精神啊弗朗西斯，别想不开。”亚瑟犹犹豫豫地伸手想要安慰失魂落魄的友人。

阿尔一回头，发现偷袭失败的弗朗西斯，大笑着轻轻敲了一下伙伴的脑袋：  
“哈哈哈，想偷袭本hero，你还早了几百年！”

“你们真有精神呢……真的是熬通宵加班的人吗……”  
面对这个乱糟糟的早晨，吵吵闹闹的伙伴们，王耀只能扶住额头。

从学生时代开始，他周围的这群伙伴们就各有各的不靠谱，每个人都能精准地找到自己掉链子的场合，绝不重复。  
但是他们了解彼此，始终是对方要好的朋友。毕竟他们从十几岁时就总是在一起。从年轻气盛、闹闹腾腾的毛头小子，一起成长为可靠的刑警。

“说起来，”亚瑟也给自己泡了杯咖啡，“耀，你昨晚看起来身体很不好，今天感觉怎么样了？有空还是去看看医生吧。看病不要拖，早去早治疗。”

“呃……好多了……就是昨晚，遇到了一些……波折……”  
王耀已经不想再去回忆自己是怎么被一只狗熊按在床上折腾而被气得心梗了。

阿尔开始吃薯条：“对了，之前你说那个恋爱对象怎么样了？”

“诶？！没吧……哪有！”

“嗅嗅嗅。”

“喂！你干什么呢？”王耀赶紧往前一步，躲开了在自己身边闻来闻去的弗朗西斯。

“耀，你这家伙身上……是古龙水的香味吧。”

“……”

“你以前从来不用古龙水的，”弗朗西斯摸着下巴思考着，“而且这个味道比较浓郁，有烟叶、胡椒和佛手柑的气味，成熟稳重，不像是你的做派啊……”

“我自己买的。”

“这是别人的味道吧？”

“不，就是我自己买的。”  
王耀一口咬定。他实在不想被人发现自己身上留有那个该死的斯拉夫男人的香水味。他宁愿撒谎说自己是去抢劫了一家香水店。

“哦~”弗朗西斯意味深长地微笑。

“什么意思！”阿尔追问，“弗朗西斯你说说看……！算了，我自己闻。”

阿尔刚要像哈士奇一样往王耀身上扑，就被亚瑟紧急一把拽住：

“住手阿尔！那样太失礼了！他就只是普普通通地去某个男人家过了夜，喷了点别人的香水，这没什么的，你别这样暴露人家的隐私！”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“对不起，”亚瑟尴尬地用食指挠了挠下巴，“我就是想说……我家《安娜·卡列宁娜》拍得挺好。”

“我头好疼……”  
王耀揉了揉太阳穴，阿尔开开心心地吃完了最后一根薯条。

……  
之后，他们重新召开了一次案情分析讨论会。

根据昨天的尸检报告，可以确定死者约翰·沙弗莱的死亡时间是案发前2天的下午4点至4：30半之间，死因是窒息。虽然死者的头颅被切割，原本的致命伤痕也被破坏了，但通过技术分析，还是能大致确定凶器应该是很细的金属线，大概0.7至2毫米。

“应该就是钢琴线，”弗朗西斯把现场照片放在桌上，供同僚们传阅，“凶手在布置现场时也是用钢琴线把尸体吊起来。凶手的力量应该很大，直接把肌肉和骨骼都勒断了。虽然他后来又切断了受害者的头，不过费里西安诺说受害者的颈部肌肉有二次断裂的痕迹。肯定是男的。”

王耀说：“我同意这个看法。因为据受害者的女儿和亲友说，约翰·沙弗莱常年健身锻炼，虽然已经62岁了，但身体素质非常好，力量也不小。从他的遗体状况也能看出，老人家强健得像个军人。如果是没点力气的凶手，估计也不能得逞。”

阿尔问：“亚瑟，你去调查乐器店进展如何？有没有钢琴线的出售记录？”

绿眼睛的青年点了点头：  
“是的，经过调查快递公司的记录，我发现那个唐纳德·雷科在半年前确实从网上订购过钢琴线。”

阿尔一拍桌子：  
“这就对了！我就说这人嫌疑最大。根据我调查的情况，这个男人是个音乐爱好者，经常会去听古典音乐会。不过他应该不会乐器，至少目前的线索没发现。那么他需要钢琴线做什么？这就很可疑。”

王耀说：  
“虽然……但是你先说说吧，阿尔，根据你的调查，这个男人还有什么疑点或者是能和证据吻合的地方。”

阿尔一下子来了精神，将一份材料重重地拍在桌上：“那么请看这个。”

侦查员们拿起材料翻开。

“这是……啊，这家伙果然用伪造的身份开了信用卡。”

“没错！”阿尔郑重地一点头，“根据我昨天和技术部门的调查，我们发现唐纳德·雷科至少用两个假身份开了5张不同银行的信用卡。但都不是信用卡套现，因为他会老老实实地还卡债，最大的可能……就是他要隐瞒自己的行动踪迹。”

亚瑟问：“那么你查到的那五张信用卡，其中有购买钢琴线的消费记录吗？”

“这个目前没有，不过我想他肯定不止这5张卡，可能还有更多。”

王耀点头：“好，那么请说说看，这个人的基本情况。”

阿尔说：  
“好咧，这就来！基本情况我们昨天前天介绍过，唐纳德·雷科，48岁，精算师，本市居民，单身。从表面上看，这个男人没有任何问题，信用记录良好，没有任何违规行为……但是，但是——诡异的地方就在于，这家伙几乎不与人交往。他除了上班、去酒吧、去音乐会……最常去的地方就是搏击俱乐部。我昨天去了这家伙常去的搏击俱乐部，俱乐部老板说这人每次来都沉默寡言，只和人挑战拳击，但私下里从不和人交往。”

王耀问：“他还有其他社会关系吗？”

“没有，这人除了工作以外，几乎没有朋友。”

亚瑟摇头：“但这不能直接说明这人和本案有关系，至少我调查购买乐器那边的线索没法和这人直接挂钩。”

“这人在犯罪现场掉了一根头发，这还不是最直接的证据吗？”阿尔凑到亚瑟面前。

“这不够。”亚瑟毫不客气。

“我直觉告诉我，这家伙绝对有问题，他肯定不干净。”阿尔不赶紧地又靠近了一些，几乎是和亚瑟额头抵着额头

弗兰西斯把两人分开，耸了耸肩：“确实，既然在案发现场留下了生物信息，那么他就是重大嫌疑人。阿尔的调查方向没错。”

王耀抱着胳膊点头：  
“总之……我觉得阿尔的直觉应该有些道理，就算这个唐纳德·雷科和这个案子没有直接的关系，他背后可能还会牵连出其他的案件。我相信阿尔，往这个方向深挖应该没错。不过……我也同意亚瑟的看法，这桩案子与这男人的联系目前只有一根头发，这不够，必须要有完整的证据链才行。”

弗朗西斯说:  
“既然我们到了瓶颈，那么不如让我们把目光再放回到死者身上，看看有没有新的切入点。死者的真正遇害地点还没有确定。等办好了手续，明天上午我们先去死者家里进行侦查。”

王耀说：“我同意。根据目击者陈述，死者遇害当天曾近在自家附近的超市采购，然后开车回了家。他去超市的时间是上午11点。那是当天唯一的目击记录。很可能死者就是在家中遇害的，或者是在住宅附近。”

“好，那么明早下去死者家搜查一下看看吧，先准备需要的手续。”亚瑟说。

阿尔说：“行，那么搜查死者家的任务就拜托你们了，我继续调查这个唐纳德·雷科。我要证明给你们看，这人绝对是个罪犯。”

亚瑟苦笑，拍了拍阿尔的脑袋：  
“好啦好啦，那你加油，到时候我找人把你的英勇破案行为画成漫画，最好再拍个电影。”

“可以，但不能让英国人画。”阿尔气鼓鼓地说。

“你怎么还嫌弃了！”

“因为英国人根本不懂什么是真正的英雄主义，你们只会把诺曼底登陆说成是大无畏的壮举！”

“你这家伙懂什么！真是不识抬举！”

“略略略。”

两人又脑袋抵着脑袋开始吵架了。一旁的弗朗西斯和王耀无奈地交换了个眼神，决定不管这两个任性的家伙，等着会议结束后叫外卖，给每个伙伴都点一杯奶茶。

……  
讨论会持续了将近2个小时，结束的时候王耀已经累得浑身冷汗。

（可恶，体力下降得太厉害……）  
他揉了揉心口，火辣辣的，一直刺疼，但还好不是那种需要吃药的剧痛。

他有点担心自己这几天到底有没有时间精力去给伊万买礼物。既然是仅此一次的生日，还是应该好好挑选礼物吧，不应该敷衍，但是……

阿尔注意到这个细节：“耀，我最近好像总是看到你在吃药？你病了？”

“啊，啊……有些感冒咳嗽之类的。”

“吃什么药？”

“医生开的，反正就随便一吃，感冒就算不吃药也得要一些时间才能好。”

亚瑟关切地拍了拍他的背：  
“耀，你最近脸色一直很不好，看起来瘦了一整圈。我昨天和弗朗西斯讨论过了，我们觉得你最近需要好好休息，所以就别总是那么加班了。这事我们也去和上司说过了，他已经了解情况，明天的搜查要不你就别去了，留在局里好好休……”

“喂！你们不要擅自决定，这是我自己的事！”  
王耀火了，但马上又意识到自己不该冲关心自己的同伴发火，语气又软下来，尽量平和地说：

“谢谢你们，兄弟们。不过我真的没事，一点小感冒，我不希望被大家特殊对待。工作就是工作，没什么好说的。”

“你这人真是……从上学的时候起就那么倔，”亚瑟抱着胳膊，“不过咱们也说好了，如果身体情况不好，你要尽快去医院检查检查，该吃药吃药。”

阿尔哈哈笑起来，用力地拍着亚瑟的背：  
“瞧你，柯克兰妈妈又开始了！放心吧，我们的老王强健着呢，要是再像大学那样组织一次十项全能，他估计还是能拿第一。”

王耀狐疑地眯起眼：  
“阿尔弗雷德，这可不像你会说的话。说吧，你有什么企图？”

阿尔挑眉，意味深长地看了一眼王耀手边没开封的奶茶，又望向王耀。小孩子在要东西时就会做出这种天真又世故的眼神，一幅“你懂吧”的样子。

“好吧，给你。”  
王耀叹了口气，把自己的奶茶给了笑逐颜开的美国青年。

……

那天晚上，伊万亲自为娜塔莎做了晚饭。

娜塔莎是芭蕾舞演员，对饮食有严格要求，伊万就准备了素菜，再配以比较健康的鸡胸肉和红肉。

晚餐结束后，伊万开车把妹妹送回了酒店。

“好了，接下来可以准备一下后天晚宴的食材，还有狩猎需要的材料。”  
伊万看了一眼手表，才刚刚7：02。

他改变了主意，想找些乐子。

随便翻看了一下手机通讯录，他笑了笑，黑色皮手套按在了一个名字上：托里斯·罗利纳提斯。

伊万面无表情地看着手机“拨号中”的屏幕……

“我给你5秒。”

果然，电话很快就被接通了。对方慌慌张张地应答，似乎是被突如其来的电话吓了一跳，就像睡在草丛里的兔子忽然被猎枪惊醒。

「您、您好！布列津斯基教授！」

“……”  
伊万懒得把手机贴到耳边，就按了公放键。

他听到托里斯那边传来一些嘈杂的背景音……似乎是在街上，旁边还有另两个年轻人的说笑声。伊万听出来了，是系里另外两位年轻讲师，爱德华和莱维斯。三人是好友，时常一起行动。现在估计也是邀约着一起去吃晚饭。

「喂？喂？布列津斯基教授，我听不到您说话，是信号不好吗？喂？」  
托里斯开始着急了。

诶呀，诶呀。  
伊万微笑。真是个坏孩子呢。

“托里斯，你在干什么？”

「诶……？啊，我……我正在……」托里斯被这过于亲昵的问题搞懵了，他旁边的两人也不说话了。

一种诡异的沉重感，让这通电话显得尤其压抑。

「是这样的，我正在……」

伊万没兴趣听，直接打断：“我有一件重要的事，你能现在过来吗？”

「啊，现在吗……」  
托里斯左右为难。哪怕光是听到青年的声音，都能想象出他脸颊涨得通红的样子，就好像被枪逼迫着做出某种生死抉择。

伊万高兴了。

“我明白了，你不能来。”

「啊，不，其实我……」

“没事，不用解释了，你 · 做 · 不 · 到，那就算了。”  
伊万轻轻地说着，仿佛是在吸雪茄，享受着对方的嗓音从紧绷变为哭泣般颤抖。  
托里斯拼命想组织语言来解释，然而嘴边的词语就像玻璃球一般散落一地，让他接都接不住。到最后，托里斯几乎要哭了。

下一秒，伊万的语气又变得和缓：  
“没关系的，我的朋友，谢谢……那么我挂电话了，晚安。”

给你两秒。

黑色皮手套悬在手机屏幕的“挂断”键上方，伊万笑眯眯地在心里计时：

1

2……

「请等等！请等等，布列津斯基教授！我现在有空，您需要我帮忙是吗？我马上来，请求我去哪儿找您？我立即就过来，打车来。」

呵呵。

“好，我把定位发你，8点见，我亲爱的朋友。”  
伊万愉快地说。

像这样作弄一个弱小又无助的小兔子，揪着它的长耳朵拎起来，谁不喜欢呢？伊万笑了。  
他喜欢品尝人类的痛苦，也喜欢人类的恐惧。

托里斯怕他，同时又小心翼翼地爱着他。伊万知道，他看得一清二楚。真是有意思，人类有时候经常把爱与恐惧混为一谈。

他开车去自己常去的百货商场，在停车场吸了一根烟，然后按时来到了和托里斯约定的地点。

伊万从停车场乘电梯上到地面，果然看到提前在商场门口等待的托里斯。青年看起来神经兮兮的，一直在紧张地捏着手机上的兔子挂件。

（真有趣。）

伊万笑了笑，向神经质的青年走去。  
还不等他走近，对方就认出了他的脚步声，立即转过身来，毕恭毕敬地点头：

“您来了。晚上好，布列津斯基教授。”

“我的朋友，请叫我伊万。”

“伊……万。”

“很好。”  
伊万笑着拍了拍托里斯的肩膀，那瘦削的身躯几乎是被他手上的力量带动得震动了几下。

“请问您是有什么事呢？”

“走吧。”  
伊万并不回答，他从不需要向别人解释。

“好的！”

两人进了百货大楼。门店基本都是奢侈品牌，托里斯平时很少来这里，觉得一切都很陌生。彬彬有礼的专柜售货员让他略紧张，商场通风系统中弥漫着香水的气味。

托里斯有些心虚，自己这一身朴素的学生时代装扮，一看就不是会来这种地方消费的样子。

他再抬眼看了看身边的伊万，发现男人穿的不是上午那件黑色大衣，而是换了一件漆黑的羊绒长斗篷，版型笔挺剪裁犀利。伊万的双臂从斗篷下伸出来，可以看出里面穿了一套钴蓝色的西服。这样的打扮，或许还应该配一枝贵族手杖，托里斯不由地这样想。

伊万一向如此，喜欢古典的风格。

他们来到一家卖手表的门店，巨幅广告上印着黑豹以及精致华贵的名表。

“您还要买一只手表？”  
托里斯看到伊万的左手腕上已经戴了一只手表，看起来和这家门店专柜是一个牌子的……

江诗丹顿。  
托里斯记得这个名字，他之前查过。其实他不太懂名表，以前只知道劳力士。

“我要买一件礼物。”伊万微笑。

“我们为什么在门口等，为什么不进去？”

“因为店里已经有3个人了，”伊万扬起下巴指了指，“专柜售货员接待的客人数量是有限制的，否则他们没法为每一位客人服务。”

“这样啊。”托里斯颔首。

专柜销售员冲等候的客人们微笑行礼，他们就走到店里。

伊万抬了抬左手，表示要买一只同款的手表。销售员微笑着，从玻璃柜里拿出一枚新表。

“就这只吧。”伊万拿出皮夹，打算刷卡。

托里斯在一旁默默地看。他对名表没有什么鉴赏力，总觉得就是普通的生活物品，好像也没有多出彩。伊万似乎经常换不同的手表，这大概是人家的收藏爱好。不过给朋友送手表或许也是个不错的选择？很实用。  
年轻人这样想着，随意看了一眼伊万挑选的那只表的价牌……

“40万？？？？”

年轻人立刻又尴尬地捂住嘴，发现伊万和柜员都在微笑地看着自己。

伊万苦笑：  
“我本来想送他这款，伊灵女神。不锈钢腕带搭配钻石，还有月相织锦，很符合那个人高傲的气质……”

“您要看看么，布列津斯基先生？”柜员殷勤地把伊万指着的另一枚表拿出来，轻轻放在黑天鹅绒上展示。

伊万回头问托里斯：“您觉得如何，我的朋友？”

“呃……我也不知道……”  
托里斯茫然地摇头，仍然沉浸在震惊的情绪里。

这一只表简直比他的车子还贵一倍……系里的人大概都知道伊万家有钱，从他的衣品和谈吐都能看出来。伊万平时很低调，除了喜欢名表，似乎没有什么过分奢侈的爱好。但托里斯不知道布列津斯基家族竟然这么有钱……

“可惜这是女款，”伊万叹息，“虽然很适合他，不过那个人估计不会高兴。行，就要我之前挑的那款。”

伊万刷卡买了表，然后让柜员重新调整了表链，以适应那个人纤细的手腕。

买完了礼物，两人从店里出来。  
伊万问托里斯是不是还没吃晚饭。托里斯赶紧摇头，撒谎说自己吃过了。他实在没法想象和伊万共进晚餐会是什么样，现在他紧张得心律不齐，只想赶紧回家。

“好了，那么现在到属于我们的时间了。”伊万微笑。

“啊？”  
托里斯愣住，不明白那到底是什么意思。

“我有重要的话想对你说，来吧我的朋友，我们出去散散步。”  
伊万伸手，友爱地揽住托里斯的肩膀，黑色长斗篷就像蝙蝠的翅膀一样展开，显得他更加高大。

“布列津斯基教授……”  
托里斯觉得自己就像是大浪卷挟着一样，头脑发晕，毫无余地被带到了百货大楼后的公园。

公园里静悄悄的，路灯昏黄，能看到不远处的教堂。时间已经8：30了，公园里零零落落还有几个遛狗的人。

托里斯觉得饥肠辘辘，胃酸的感觉叫他不舒服，但是一想到自己竟然像这样和伊万一起散步，焦灼感又一下子涌到胸口，他心脏狂跳。

是的，他喜欢伊万。

从第一眼见到伊万·布列津斯基时，托里斯就觉得这是位很有教养的男人。

伊万是一位受人爱戴的教授，他对学生非常亲切，会充分考虑到学生们的感受。当孩子们需要帮助或是提携时，伊万从不吝惜自己的时间精力。托里斯刚入职时因为不太擅长和人交流，曾经被学生举报到系里，就因为托里斯给论文打了一个B-的分数。当时还是伊万出面，帮助了托里斯。

托里斯对此非常感激，后来为了学习如何教课，也时常去旁听伊万的课程。

有时候，托里斯会坐在教室最后一排，看着伊万面带笑容地双手捧书读文学选段，不紧不慢地说着软软的俄语，带着学生们做文本细读……当看到孩子们专注又憧憬的神情时，托里斯就意识到：伊万有一种独特的魅力，会让周围的人不由自主地就想亲近他。

他温柔、成熟、做事从容不迫，甚至记得每一位同事喝咖啡时的口味。

伊万的课总是最难选的，就连外系的学生都会来旁听。有几次托里斯去晚了，阶梯教室甚至没有位子了。

托里斯看着讲台前，那个面带微笑、穿西装的男人，看到他铂金色头发在老教室古典的木雕下如同古董首饰盒中的心爱的金饰，看到他衬衣口袋别着的钢笔……

这一切都令托里斯难耐。

因为他有一种直觉：他们没可能。

托里斯不知道伊万是否喜欢男人……也不知道伊万到底喜欢什么类型……  
伊万很少谈和自己相关的事。就连系里其他老教授也不知道伊万的感情状况，那么多年，似乎从没见伊万曾有过什么亲密关系，和什么人相爱过。

很奇怪，伊万就像一枚星星。  
高悬在夜空中，散发着温柔的、令人向往的光辉，同时又从不和其他任何存在亲近。

托里斯相信自己的直觉，为了能维持住和伊万的友谊，就一直将情感藏在心底。  
夜风簌簌，公园里偶尔传来夜枭的叫声。  
伊万和托里斯并肩同行，保持着一种诡异的沉默。有夜跑的人经过他们，带来一小阵风，托里斯终于从躁动与焦灼中清醒了一些。他抬头，小心翼翼地问：

“布列津斯基教授，您说有重要的事要和我说，那么……”

“托里斯·罗利纳提斯。”

“诶？！诶，啊。”

“其实……我有一些话，很想对您倾诉。”

“啊？！哦哦，您……您请说。”

“我念书的时候很孤独，为了完成博士论文，一个人在图书馆和寓所之间往返，几乎不和人来往。这个状态持续了恐怕有5年。”

“是的，我写论文期间也是……每天都在吐，看着文献就会开始吐……不过朋友的支持真的很重要，那段时间全靠我的友人菲利克斯，是他每天陪伴我。”

听到托里斯这么说，伊万微笑：“真好，真是令人羡慕。”

随即，那和煦的笑容中又流露出寂寞的神情，托里斯看出来了，赶紧说：“很抱歉打断您，请您继续说。”

“我的研究对象是陀思妥耶夫斯基。您知道的，和陀氏那样的人物朝夕相处五年，那种苦闷感恐怕不亚于流放西伯利亚。虽然我其实挺享受的。写完论文答辩后，我还是没法从那种孤独的状态中摆脱出来……直到我找到教职，开始教课之后，我才逐渐有了一种自己还活在世界上，还活在人群中的感觉。”

“啊。”

“是的……这就是我对您说的第一点，我很希望能拥有朋友。”

“我们是朋友！伊万……我是你的朋友。”  
托里斯激动地将手放在心口，他感到哀伤，不知道原来伊万还有这样孤独的过去。

“没错，所以当您出现在我的生活中时，我觉得一切都变得不同。”

“伊万……”  
托里斯简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他惊讶地睁大双眼，望着那个笑容寂寞的男人。

伊万抬头看了一眼月亮，对托里斯笑道：  
“瞧，月光很美，您觉得呢我的朋友？就像普希金的诗句。”

“……”  
托里斯口干舌燥，几乎说不出什么像样的话。他的心跳乱得像是即将崩断的琴弦，托里斯努力稳住呼吸，生怕自己惊惶的喜悦被发现。

“对我来说，您和其他人都不一样。”

“……”

“我有一种感觉，您是特别的。”

“……”

“今天把您叫出来，就是因为我有重要的事，想要告诉您，我最特别的朋友，我迫不及待想要把自己的心事说出来。”

伊万说得很慢，仿佛在课堂上为学生们朗读莱蒙托夫。

从托里斯的眼神中，伊万看到了令人愉快的恐惧与爱意。托里斯在仰望着，在期待着，同时也在恐惧着。伊万当然不会错过这可口的点心。

于是，伊万真诚地，无比亲密地，将双手放在了托里斯的两肩，两人的距离变得很近。

“布列津斯基教授……”

“都这时候了，请您称呼我为万尼亚。”

“啊……这……”托里斯难为情地低下头，夜风拂过他的脸颊，额发弄得托里斯痒痒的。

“托里斯，因为您对我来说这样特别，所以我必须真切地，诚恳地把自己的心事倾诉出来，我不能再憋在心里了，我想要告诉您……”

“啊……”  
托里斯抬起头，仿佛虔诚的信徒被不可名状的光亮所感召。

“我要结婚了。”伊万微笑。

嚯。

伊万看到欣喜的火焰，在托里斯眼中逐渐熄灭，他看到喜悦与希望瞬间黯淡，化为乌有，化为灰烬。在那双绿眼睛里，星光似乎迅速被坍塌的黑洞所吞噬，消失了，死去了，枯萎了。假象被恶劣地解开，虚妄与痛苦却如潮水般涌了上来。

伊万从托里斯眼中看到了痛苦，扭曲的、无法抵御的痛苦。  
令他甚是愉悦。

“您……要……结婚了……”

“是的。这还是秘密，请先替我保密，我只告诉您一个人，因为您是我最重要的朋友。”

“啊……”

“您能想象，我多么喜悦，我遇到了真正属于我的那个人……美丽，高傲，星辰般闪耀，钻石般坚硬。那是一位真正的高贵美人，我的生命只属于此。”

“那么……这只手表……”

伊万变本加厉，纯真地笑道：“对，这是送给他的新婚礼物。”

“对方是……男人？”

“啊，我的朋友，这就是我无法把这件事向他人说出来的原因。希望您不会因此就排斥我。”

“啊、啊……”  
托里斯几乎用尽了毕生最大的努力，才忍住了哽咽和泪水。喉咙变得酸涩，他吞咽艰难，好像是吞下了火炭。

“那么对方……是什么样的人呢？”

“是个中国人。”

“东方人……啊……”托里斯的思绪已经烧起来了，他放弃了，彻底地投降了，脸上的表情一会儿在笑，一会儿又抽搐着仿佛要哭泣，“真好，一定是美人……真羡慕……恭喜您，恭喜您，我的……朋友……”

“太好了，我就知道，您作为我的朋友是一定会祝福我的。”  
伊万幸福地笑了。

真不错。

这个小小的饭后甜点令他还算满意。伊万笑着，继续若无其事地和托里斯在夜晚的公园中散步。

之后，他送走了托里斯。

可怜的年轻人一直强忍泪水，但说话的语气都已经断断续续，差不多就要哭出来。  
在和伊万告别后，几乎是刚刚转过身，托里斯就哭了，孤身一人往地铁站走去。

伊万都知道，他清楚得很。

其实他应该开车送托里斯，但是他不想。  
而且那可怜的青年看起简直无法再在他身边多待一秒了，就像一个被施以酷刑的人无法再容忍烙铁。

“哈哈哈，真是有趣的表情。”伊万孩子气地笑了。

小点心，味道还可以。

若是在大学时代，伊万可能会乐于利用托里斯绝望的爱情，更恶劣地从精神和肉体上虐待他。

或许他会抓住托里斯的头发，让这个小可怜流着泪，屈辱地跪在地上给自己深喉口交。或是在某个看似柔情的瞬间，猛地揪着小可爱的头发，把托里斯的脑袋狠狠往墙上砸。直到对方头破血流，一边哭着哀求一边说“我爱你”。

不过现在，伊万已经腻了。要玩这种小可爱实在太容易，他没兴趣了。

他不缺狗。

“月色真不错。”  
伊万深吸了一口森林中新鲜的空气，他闭上眼，感受着血液的热度在太阳穴沸腾。

“好了，该去狩猎了。”  
怪物笑起来。


	20. 狩猎

*Chapter 19. 狩猎

作为猎食者，伊万有自己的一套方法。

他是挑剔的食客。  
从狩猎、烹饪，到最后享用美食，每一个步骤每一个细节，伊万都精挑细选。

首先，他不喜欢柔弱的猎物，因此从来不选择孩子和女人。因为要猎杀这些柔软可爱的小东西实在太过容易，让他提不起兴致。他喜欢……有能力杀死自己的猎物。  
越是危险的猎物，就越是让人分泌肾上腺激素。

以前伊万差不多每半年狩猎一次。  
他平日里会留意收集猎物的信息，整理成档案，用对方的名片做索引，就像老式图书馆的索引卡片。

等决定了目标，他一般会花一两个月的时间在暗中观察猎物，摸清对方日常起居的轨迹，什么时候独自在家，什么时候会在夜里去便利店买烟。

伊万很享受这个过程。

当他坐在车里，看着猎物在街对面和邻居闲聊或是在花园中与情妇亲吻……伊万都觉得有意思，就像在读一本小说。这些可怜的小鹿毫不知情，仍在过着自己的生活，而他就是纸页之外的审视者。

伊万做事极其仔细，几乎从不失手，总能恰如其时地利用每一个猎物的每一处价值。

他曾有一个猎物，是个本性暴力的精算师，名字叫唐纳德·雷科。

伊万是在一场勃拉姆斯的交响曲现场遇到的这个男人。  
音乐会后，观众们纷纷离场。伊万腿长个子高，从观众席上走出来时不小心被座椅绊了一下，胳膊无意间轻轻撞到了那男人的肩膀。

对方恶狠狠地回头瞪了他一眼。

那一瞬间，猎食者的嗅觉让他一下子就感到了对方目光中掩藏着某种……真实的杀意。

不会有错，只有真正杀过人，才会流露出那种眼神。

伊万意识到，自己可能遇到了一个有趣的目标。虽然称不上是“同类”，但至少也是品尝过血肉温度的爪牙。

伊万对此很感兴趣。

此后的两三个月，他跟踪这个男人，调查这个男人，像男孩完成高中暑期作业的生物观察笔记那样，仔仔细细地把这个“唐纳德·雷科”的秘密翻了个遍。

他果然没猜错。

这男人是个惯犯，喜欢折磨街边做皮肉生意的年轻女人或是男人，给他们注射一些令人愉快的药物，有时也会杀死他们。唐纳德·雷科作案手法相当熟练，看得出来也是常年做这行当了，不过处理尸体的手法还是很粗糙。如果他杀的不是无人看顾的可怜妓女，恐怕早就被警察发现了。

那段时间令伊万很享受，他能想象，自己从那被剁得稀烂的肉块中捡起一枚牙齿，就好像从冻土中拾起一枚冰冻的花苞。

唐纳德·雷科很有意思，以后或许还有些用处。伊万就暂时没有杀他，只是稍微收集了一些有用的素材。

他果然是对的。

这次的“室内乐演出”效果不错，他还算满意，或许警方也这么觉得。伊万在现场做了一些小手脚，在信用卡上也花了些心思。警方的注意力会被“嫌疑人”唐纳德·雷科吸引，就像一群猫，被厨房的一块肉勾引了。

现在，伊万要为“第二场展览”做准备了。

他翻出名片夹，在档案之间左右挑选，最终决定了目标：一个刚刚离婚的中年教师，住在市郊湖畔的森林边缘。

理论上说，教师不是狩猎最佳选择，他们往往太柔弱，无法给伊万生理上的刺激感。他喜欢猎杀强健的、爪牙锋利的猎物，最好是那种像野牛一样能将他的喉咙都割破的猎物。

不过这次时间比较紧张，他必须尽快把“第二件作品”做出来，否则谢德美术馆的现代艺术展就结束了，他不想错过展览。

伊万就挑了一个最容易得手的目标。

在和托里斯分手之后，伊万看了看表，快晚上9点，正是狩猎的好时候。  
于是伊万坐上车，开车前往猎物的家。

要制服这种心肠善良的男人很容易。男性的警惕性比女性弱很多，敢于在深夜给陌生人开门。

伊万只需要去敲敲门，说自己车子抛锚了，手机也恰好没电了无法给保险公司打电话，想要借一下电话……猎物会相信的。伊万很清楚，自己有一种平易近人的气质，很温和，看起来没什么威胁性，虽然他确实和猛兽一样高大。

对方起初会有些为难，但是看到他昂贵的着装，看到他手腕上的名表，再听到他那文雅又略带大舌音的话语……人人都会相信他，甚至会很快喜欢上和他攀谈。

对方会允许他进到家里，关上门，来到客厅。

伊万的听力极好。他只要认真听一下，就能判断屋子里是不是还有别人。如果确定猎物是独自在家，那么。

令人愉快的享乐时间就到了。

他力气过大，年轻时掌握不好力度，有时甚至会弄断猎物的脖子。这样不好，要是把食物弄到体内出大血，就会影响肉质的口感，不好吃。

不过现在他很熟练了。

一位高雅的猎食者，不在于把食物弄得鲜血淋漓，而在于把愉悦与技艺结合得恰到好处。  
哈姆雷特拥有一枚头骨，但他是一位王子，不是两手油腻的屠夫

小孩子才会对着钢琴键一通乱按，弄出可怖刺耳的尖响。

伊万不会这样。  
他是演奏者，只会彬彬有礼地微笑着进到猎物家里，然后行使他应有的权力。  
杀戮应该像柴可夫斯基，而不该像肖斯塔科维奇。至于贝多芬，他从来不喜欢，不过偶尔也那么做。

9：40  
伊万看了一眼车载时钟，车子已经在两边都是漆黑树林的郊外公路上行驶了很久，差不多快到了。

“今天太晚了，一会儿直接回工作室好了。”

伊万在湖畔东边有一幢豪宅别墅，平时不怎么去居住，是单单用来做处理猎物和作品的“工作室”。

有时周末他会去那里写论文，写累了就摘下眼镜，到地下室去看看被囚禁的猎物是不是还有精神，是不是需要鞭子或者别的什么“照顾”。

他在那里获得了一点点乐趣，不过也一般，平平淡淡的生活而已。

和普通人不一样，他不喜欢和猎物性交，太劣质，没意思。味觉挑剔的品酒师不会像刚刚上大学的孩子一样，对唾手可得的低劣酒精兴奋着迷。

以前他会把性爱作为施展自己绝对权力的一种方式。  
那时他太年轻，欲望太盛，也太容易得到满足。就连普普通通的杀戮都会让他心情甚佳。在大学里，迷恋他、服从他的美人们也多少能让他获得肉欲上的快乐。伊万折磨他们，虚假地爱着他们，用甜蜜与暴力控制着自己的宠物们。他曾热衷于看人为自己自杀，不过后来都厌腻了。

人类太虚弱，太容易被他蛊惑。

没意思。

就在伊万思考后天晚宴菜单的时候，车灯照亮了前方的公路，他看到不远处的路边有一个年轻男子在焦急地挥手，扶着一辆自行车，看起来像是一个遇到了麻烦的户外运动爱好者。

这不寻常。  
不过伊万无所谓，谁是猎食者，谁是血与肉呢？

伊万在年轻人面前停车，按下车窗。  
“晚上好，您遇到什么麻烦了么？是否需要什么帮助？”

“老哥，谢天谢地！你真是我的救星，我今天出来绕湖骑行，结果回来的路上天太黑，我在路边摔了，车子坏了，操。这边太偏僻，根本打不到车，我回不去了。真他妈倒了血霉。”

年轻人急匆匆地扒住车窗，在一尘不染的玻璃上按下了五个指印，让伊万尤其在意。他不满地挑眉，淡淡地问：

“您要去哪儿？或许我可以顺路载您一程。”

“这个啊，我要去……”  
年轻人拉开了夹克上衣的拉链，衣服一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，伊万已经有点不耐烦了。

这时，黑洞洞的枪口从车窗伸进来，指着伊万的太阳穴。

“操你妈，下车。”

“真是的……”伊万苦笑，解开了安全带，“您最好再仔细考虑考虑，我不喜欢教育孩子。”

“放屁！少废话，下车！”

“好吧，小羊。”  
伊万打开车门，将长斗篷留在了驾驶座上。

“你他妈这是在干什么？真可疑，为什么把你的外套脱下了？”年轻人似乎是觉得受到了挑衅，双手颤抖地握着枪，指着面带笑意的伊万。

“这是羊绒的，不好清洗，就先脱下来罢了。”

“不许乱动！！！”

“好的，小羊，说吧你要什么？你想要钱吗，这块手表，还是这辆车子？”

“闭嘴，乖乖往树林里走！！”  
年轻人的声音压得很低，怒意就像是被压在罐子里烧的火焰，要连同他手中的手枪都一起烧得滚烫。藉着车灯，大概能看出这男子挺年轻，恐怕也就二十岁左右。如果不吸毒不犯浑的话，应该是大一或者大二的学生。

伊万叹了口气：  
“您最好再认真考虑一下，有的事做了……人生就无法回头了。”

“少废话，往前走！之后有你他妈要忏悔的时候。”

“好的。”  
伊万按照年轻人枪口指的方向树林里走去，周围黑压压一片，寂静无声，只有蝙蝠拍击翅膀的声音，还有两人走在草丛中的沙沙声。

走了一段，眼睛差不多适应了黑暗，伊万就改变了主意。

（好的，现在那位教师先生安全了。）

有时候就是这样，一个人会因为偶然的机遇而获得新生。伊万微笑，仿佛一位和蔼的主教。

“年轻人，考虑考虑你的前途，别做傻事。如果你现在停下，我可以假装什么都没发生过。”

“我会干那·事·儿的，我会的，因为我是不一样的人！”  
年轻人喃喃低语，似乎是在对自己说的。

伊万一听就笑了，看来尼采害人不浅，一百多年过去了，每个世纪都有自己的拉斯柯尔尼科夫。可怜的孩子，不知道是被什么思想给毒害了。

两人来到树林中的一片空地，周围一点灯光都看不见，只有月光。  
不远处一座黑着灯的林中小屋，不是木的，是简易建材搭建的那种，可能的工人存放工具的地方，附近散落着一些钢管和空酒瓶。

“跪下。”  
年轻人咽了咽，试图让声音显得威严。

“诶……”  
伊万苦笑着摇头，转过身，面对着那几乎要被自己烙铁般发烫的呼吸哽住的年轻人。

“转过去，不许看我！”

“您打算对我做什么呢？开枪打我？还是在我跪下的时候，用刀子割开我的喉咙？”

“不许说话！”

“建议您不要用枪，林子很安静，枪声可以传到几里之外。”

“不用你说！！！给我举起手，跪下！”

“主啊，原谅他吧。”  
宛如临终告解，伊万轻声祷告，从容地跪下，然后举起双手，如同宣道的主教。

“我会做的！！”  
冰冷的枪口抵住了伊万的额头，咔咔细响，手枪一直在颤抖，年轻人的手心在出汗，皮肤紧绷，手上的骨骼如暴怒般突起。这个天真的罪犯过于紧张了，仍然被心中的道德与超人的罪念所撕扯。他就像正在融化的蜡，被烛心的火焰追赶着，被可怖的思想控制着。

伊万单膝跪地，爱怜地仰头望着年轻人：  
“别用枪，他们会很快抓到你。你应该准备了别的装备吧？刀子，有吗？”

“枪声……枪声……”  
年轻人似乎也意识到这个问题，勉强同意了这个观点。于是他一手举枪抵住伊万的眉心，一手颤颤巍巍地掏出了一柄短刀。

刀的寒光出现在黑夜中，像是不祥的流星。

伊万瞥了一眼刀子，吹了声口哨：  
“嚯，竟然是蜘蛛文官……极致之刃，不错，我喜欢。小朋友，你对刀具还是还是有些眼光的。你攒了很久的零用钱吧？靠给人割草赚的？还是你妈妈给的生活费？”

“我会干的！我一定会干的……！这种事没什么了不起，我可以杀人，到时候野牛比尔就会信任我！”

“野牛比尔？”伊万蹙眉，“哦，你混黑帮啊。那我能理解了，有时候他们为了考验下属的忠诚，确实会提出这种杀人的要求。”

“你……闭嘴……我现在就干！”  
年轻人的枪仍然结结实实地抵在伊万头上，他右手持刀，试图用拇指弹开折叠刀。但是他手上出了太多汗，手指打滑，第一次没能成功地弹开刀子。于是年轻人下意识地偏过头，去看了一眼右手上握着的折叠刀文官……

就是那么一瞬间，月光仿佛扭曲了一般。

年轻人没有反应过来，只觉得被一股巨大的力量击中了头部，视角变得诡异，他好像是在半空中看到了扭曲的月光与草地……直到身体重重地落在地上！剧烈的头疼像钳子一样抓住整个脑袋，年轻人才意识到原来是自己的身体被摔了出去！嘴巴里变得满是铁腥味，脸上湿乎乎的，他摸了一把，手上都是鼻血，他的鼻子被打断了。

“见鬼！！！！”  
年轻人怒吼一声，四处张望，拼命寻找掉落的手枪。那个高大的黑影就站在小屋前，看不清面目。

“哦呀，这里有我喜欢的东西呢。”  
那黑影弯下腰，捡起一根被随意扔在建材中间的金属棍……是一根生锈的水管。

“你妈的，我杀了你！”  
年轻人叫嚣着，忽然看到了草丛中一抹银色的闪光！枪！

他摇摇晃晃地站起，鼻血滴在地上，刚要跑向草丛中的闪光——一阵风声尖啸而来！水管重重地打在他的右膝上，一瞬间，身体失去了平衡，年轻人再次摔倒在地。

“啊——！”  
火烧一般的疼痛感几乎像是碎纸机，咬住了整条右腿。年轻人的膝盖骨彻底碎了。

“小羊，小羊，你要做好孩子，还是坏孩子？”

一个温柔的声音从背后靠近，钢铁般的影子从背后覆压而来，完全遮住了趴在地上抱着右膝哭嚎流泪的年轻人。

“噢……啊！啊！可恶……！别过来！！！”

那个像人一样的东西走过来，黑手套握着水管，笑道：  
“我明白了，你要做坏孩子。”

阴影在他脚下，犹如一个帝国。


	21. 晚宴

*Chapter 20. 晚宴

第二天早晨，伊万醒来。  
他先煮了一杯咖啡，做了简易的煎蛋早餐，查看了学校邮箱，给自己带的研究生回了邮件。

然后就是例行的打扫屋子。

伊万选了一张喜欢的黑胶片，肖斯塔科维奇《第一大提琴协奏曲》，1961年罗斯特罗波维奇的版本。很经典，他从小到大不知道听了多少遍，只要他闭上眼，几乎就能在脑海中毫无差错地回忆起整场演奏。

这首大提琴协奏曲对伊万来说意义非凡，他整个少年时代都在试图挑战这超高难度的曲子。  
当年他能把第一和第四乐章拉得炉火纯青，去参加比赛几乎没有评委不为之震撼。

只有第二乐章，一直是他的短板，无法彻底征服。

因为那旋律太柔情，太哀伤。

他理解不了人类的那种情感，所以一直拉不好，显得僵硬。伊万为了挑战第二乐章，曾付出了很多心力，也差一点就要成功了。不过……

他看着自己受过伤的左手，试着握了握。小指先屈起，能碰到掌心，然后食指中指也渐渐地动作，肌肉的联动带动了无名指，经过一番努力，终于……他的左手握了起来。

“……”  
伊万播放唱片，开始打扫“工作室”。

这栋湖边别墅很大，每次扫除都是不小的工作量。因为“工作室”性质特殊，他不能雇佣人来打扫，只有自己亲自来。

伊万想起小时候，家里都是由佣人来清洁的。以前父亲的喜好很老旧，就喜欢沙俄那一套。

“明天的晚宴啊。”  
想到这里，伊万把吸尘器放下，开始给王耀发短信。

「耀，你喜欢乌鸡汤吗？或者甲鱼汤？」

他之前在菜谱上看到过，说是中国人很喜欢这种有营养的汤。伊万一直想试试，又有点担心做得不正宗，不符合耀的口味。

正思考着这件事，手机几乎是秒速收到了对方的回复。伊万有点高兴，王耀从来没有回复得这么快过。他点开短信：

「不喜欢，求求您了哥哥，千万别做……」

“？”  
伊万困惑地挠了挠头。

「为什么？」

手机又是秒回：「不为什么。」

“啊哦，还是这么冷淡的美人呢……”  
伊万高兴了，躺在沙发上翘着脚，两手抱着手机哒哒哒地敲字写短信。

「告诉我嘛，告诉我嘛~」

对方沉默了很久，手机一直没动静。不过伊万知道，王耀一定是在对着手机发愣，纠结该怎么回复。想到王耀皱着眉头，一脸苦恼地看手机的样子，伊万不由地笑出声。

“真可爱啊，小黑猫。”

终于，似乎是经过了痛苦的思想斗争，对方终于回复了：

「那种汤一般是给孕妇喝的，谢谢。」

“哈哈哈哈。”  
伊万忍不住笑起来，他脑子里都能想象出王耀倍感尴尬的神情。他抱着沙发垫子翻了个身，侧躺着给耀继续发短信：

「那明天我亲手给你做一个蛋糕，你喜欢橙子味，巧克力味，还是椰奶味？」

刚刚发送时，伊万就猜到答案了。王耀喜欢吃巧克力，就连他喜欢的牌子，伊万都已经调查过了。

「喜欢巧克力……谢谢你，万尼亚……」

「好哦，那么明天我们一起切蛋糕吧~」

「你说话能不能别带波浪线，感觉好恶心，一个大男人的。」

「我可以，但我就是喜欢气你~」

「操你二大爷。」

对方不回复了。肯定是生气了，骂骂咧咧地把手机扔一边了。伊万高兴得哈哈大笑。

“真是的，搞得我都有点要期待明天了啊。”

收拾完房子，伊万列了份购物清单，打算下午的时候去购买晚宴的食材。他之前就已经下单预订了上好的牛肉，还有牛肝。家里没有新鲜的西芹和柠檬了，也得去采购。

伊万想了想，家里的另一套厨具应该足够烹饪给耀准备的晚餐了。  
他不会用自己常用的厨具给耀做饭，想必他的美人应该不会喜欢沾过特殊的“肉”的厨具餐具。

列好了清单，做好了扫除，时间也临近中午。

伊万哼着第二乐章的旋律，手指甩着钥匙环，来到了别墅的地下室。他打算在出门采购前线确认一下作品所需的材料还缺不缺。

地下室经过特殊改造，隔音效果一流。

伊万将钥匙插进厚重的铁门，嘴边哼着的旋律也变为了《沃尔塔瓦河》。咔嚓，锁开了，伊万拉开第二、三道门栓，铁门终于缓缓地被推开了。

甜腥的味道扑鼻而来。

“下午好，小羊，你昨晚睡得还好吗？”伊万微笑着和地下室里的人打招呼。

“唔！！！唔——！唔唔唔！！！！！”  
对方瞬间被惊吓，随即又转为了暴怒，仿佛要扑上来咬断伊万的喉咙一般挣扎着，额头两边青筋暴动。

年轻人被绑在一张铁椅子上，嘴里被布条绑住，发不出一个清晰的单词。他想挣扎，又只是苦痛地呻吟，因为他的腿骨都被打断了，肩膀被卸得脱臼，两条胳膊像是废毛巾一样以扭曲的方式甩动着。

“别着急，下午等我回来，到时候我们一起搞作品。你可以先在旁边看着我做准备工作，等轮到你了，你再来试试。”  
伊万查看了一下地下室里摆放的水泥和颜料，打开自己的设计图上下扫了两眼。  
地下室的地板呈现出不祥的褐色。似乎是某种液体曾经洒了，被认认真真地清洗了很多次，然而人体组织与血液的颜色还是渗入了地板，洗不掉了。整个房间除了颜料的味道，还弥漫着一股浓重的血腥味。

在左边的墙角有一张手术台，旁边的玻璃柜里放满了手术道具和各种药品。

再右边的墙角，则有一张巨大的案板。木桌足足有两米多长，很宽，看上去是猎人拆解麋鹿肉会用的那种桌子。墙上挂着大大小小的锯子，从可以锯断骨骼的钢剧，到用来拆解小块肉的细锯，应有尽有。看来伊万就是在这张桌子上分解猎物，带回自己想要的食材。

桌子被清理得很干净，看不见一丝碎肉、骨片或是连着碎皮的毛发。

伊万喜欢整洁。

既然是要吃的东西，就得弄得整齐利落。乱糟糟的碎肉和人体脂肪不会让优秀的厨师产生食欲。

他抚摸着长桌，回头对猎物说：  
“别担心，你不会成为食物，你要成为美丽的艺术品。这是件好事，不是人人都有这样的待遇。好好祈祷吧，如果你仍想回到主的身边。”

检查完清单，伊万准备出门去采购。

就在这时，他的手机响了。  
是王耀打来的。

“……”  
伊万盯着屏幕，有种不太愉快的预感。他很快接起电话，柔声说：

“喂。”

「万尼亚，我有件事想和你商量……」电话那头，耀的声音显得非常为难。

“请说吧，耀。”伊万猜到了。

「那个……我忽然接到警局的工作安排，明天……我可能……」

“没关系的，耀，工作很重要。你忙你的事吧，不用考虑我。”

「对不起，虽然不能来和你共进晚餐，但是我会尽力……如果晚上下班了，我会尽量来看你的。我给你准备了生日礼物。」

“谢谢。”

「真的很抱歉，我不是故意爽约，我真的希望你能过一个快乐的生日。」

“没关系的，真的别在意。我们之后再共进晚餐吧。”

「好的，到时候我一定来。万尼亚，抱歉……警察的工作就是这样，保不齐就什么时候没日没夜地加班。以前我也这样错过了几次弟弟妹妹的生日……我不想这样，显得我像是个出尔反尔的人，让他们对我失望，但是……」

耀的情绪听上去激动起来，不过他很快就稳住了，恢复了往日的镇静。

「总之，就是这样，我明天来不了了。万尼亚，我其实很期待明天的晚宴，很可惜……」

“我知道了，那么下次见面时你亲我一下吧，作为补偿。”

「做熊不要得寸进尺。」

“对你，我会进得更深。”  
伊万坏笑，结果对方直接挂断了电话。伊万耸了耸肩，但是嘴角的笑容迅速地消失了。

他脸上的表情变得冰冷。

沉默。

地下室陷入了恐怖的死寂，就好像已经不再有活人存在，只有死尸与物品。被绑住的年轻人两眼大睁地盯着伊万的背影，就像一个犯了错的孩子在害怕父亲的皮带。

明明屋里还有两个活人，但是。

“……”  
伊万拿起手机，拨了那个人的号码。

正好五秒，对方接通了。

「您、您好，布列津斯基教授，请问有什么事吗？」是爱德华的声音。

“下午好，我的朋友。”

「下午好……您说吧，我在听……」

“明天，我要举办晚宴，邀请友人们来共进晚餐。你们三个来吧。”

「诶？！这么突然？我、我是可以的，不过至于托里斯和莱维斯，请稍等，我这就去问问他们有没有时间。他俩正好也在办公室。」

“那我挂电话了，你去通知他们吧。”

「啊、啊好的，布列津斯基教授！对了，很荣幸，感谢您邀请我。」

“5：30，来我的房子，到时候见。”  
伊万挂断了电话。

许久，他才转过身来，对猎物露出了微笑：

“抱歉，让您见到这么不体面的场景。但是如您所见，我……非常，非常，非常失望。”

伊万慢慢地靠近了，高大身影好像都融在了地下室的昏暗中，整个人的轮廓显得更加模糊。

“可是如果您问我：会不会责怪耀？我的答案是否。因为我理解他，况且他的加班与忙碌恰恰是我造成的……没错，他被牵扯于我所制造的另一个迷宫里，所以顾不上这边的我，这也是没办法的。我不怪他。”

被绑住的年轻人拼命前后摇晃着铁椅子，弄出刺耳的哐哐金属声，他试图呼救，眼泪鼻涕和唾液一起往下流淌，滴在赤条条的胸口。

伊万走近了，拿着手术刀：  
“为了弥补遗憾，我只能转而去宴请朋友们，邀请别人来一起庆祝生日了。老实说吧，其实生日对我来说没什么特别的意义，我从小就很难感觉到快乐、期待、喜悦这类的情绪。不过，既然友人要来赴宴，我作为主人，就有义务提供美酒佳肴，做到宾主尽欢。”

手术刀贴在了年轻人的肋下。预感到了之后即将发生在自己身上的可怕遭遇，年轻人开始尝试最后的决死挣扎：

“唔！！！！唔唔唔——唔！！！！！”

伊万摇了摇头：  
“既然是请朋友们来做客，那我得换一套菜谱了。”

“唔！！！！”

“对了，您听听这个如何？”伊万笑着，指尖敲了敲手术刀，“荤菜的话，我打算做兔肉丁、清爽柠檬牛肝、帕尔马干酪焗羊脑、摊肉饼……4位男性用餐，那还得多加一个肉菜，那么再做一个烤大腿好了。虽然其他的材料我冰箱里都有……都是些坏孩子，我就把他们留下来了。但我家还没有新鲜牛肝，这该怎么办被？”

伊万望天思索，打了个响指：

“对了，不如您把肝脏借给我吧？”

“唔——呜呜，不！！！！求求……呜……求求……”猎物开始撕心裂肺地哭了出来，泪水和口水弄湿了绑嘴的布条。

伊万竖起手术刀，笑道：  
“非常感谢。宴会后，我会把做好的菜留一点带回来给您的。放心，相信我，我会把您的肝烹饪得非常美味，令人惊喜。您一定喜欢那个味道的，之后请务必亲自尝尝。”

说完，伊万又开始继续哼唱《沃尔塔瓦河》，为明天的晚宴做准备。

……

约定的时间到了，托里斯他们带着鲜花和香槟作为礼物，来到了伊万的房子门口。

这不是他们第一次来伊万家赴宴。

伊万是一位热情的友人，一位天才的厨师。此前托里斯他们已经好几次品尝过伊万做的菜肴了。味道确实惊人地美味，唯一的问题就是伊万喜欢独特又小众的菜品，有时候会让莱维斯花费一些勇气来把肉吃下去。

“托里斯，几点了？”爱德华皱着眉头，用胳膊肘碰了碰一脸惶然的朋友。

“啊……？”托里斯有些神游天外，过了好一会儿才意识到朋友在说什么，看了看表赶紧回答到：“5：25了。”

“那……我们再站5分钟再按门铃。”

“有、有道理！”莱维斯抱着一束巨大的百合花，花束因他身体的颤抖也抖得厉害。

“伊万不喜欢迟到，也不喜欢早到，我们最好准点……一秒不差，一秒不过。”

三人屏息，手表的秒表一下下跳动，他们好像小心翼翼的潜水者一般在珊瑚礁的阴影中前行。

5：26

5：27

5：28  
……

三人几乎在心里开始倒计时。  
5：29……

秒针旋转，托里斯盯着手表，莱维斯紧张兮兮地抱着花束，高一些的爱德华已经把手指放在了门铃上，随时准备好了。

10

9

8

7

6  
……

“到了。”

“好……好！上吧！”  
爱德华深呼吸，按下了门铃——钢琴的和弦响起，门铃响了。三人倒吸了一口冷气。

门内一片寂静。  
他们倾听着，终于听到一个沉重的脚步声走来，一步步地，像是军乐队的指挥。那脚步声每在木地板上踏一下，莱维斯就忍不住抖一下。

这漫长又难熬的寂静。

终于，门开了——伊万·布列津斯基穿着洁白的厨师服，笑眯眯地在门口迎接他们：

“太好了，你们来了，我的朋友们。请进。”

托里斯他们怯怯地表示感谢，将伴手礼送给伊万，然后在伊万的带领下走进屋内。

客厅有一股熏香的味道，很淡雅，像是伊万会喜欢的类型。

托里斯想到这点，又难过于自己为什么会对伊万的喜好如此熟悉。仔细想来，在伊万身边这么几年，托里斯几乎练就了一种本领，能从伊万最普通的神色中判断他的好恶。

（既然不能待在他身边，又何必要对他的每一个细节都知之甚深？这种事，之后总有人会做……那个人不会是我。）

托里斯想起那个夜晚，伊万欣喜地把他作为朋友，将心里的喜悦告诉他……一时又难过得要泛起泪光。不过他忍住了，因为现在是晚宴时刻，他们已经来到了餐厅。

“请坐吧，我最亲爱的朋友们，欢迎来到我的房子。让我们像家人一样，共享这美好的一餐吧。”

“啊……”  
餐桌上丰盛华美的景象，令三人不胜唏嘘。

漆黑的桌布中间铺着猩红色的桌旗，每位客人的面前都摆放着光亮的银制餐具，以及叠得笔挺的纯白桌巾。

桌上布置了许多鲜花，娇艳得像是刚刚从画框中摘下来的。而在花簇之间，盛放着摆盘精美的各色菜肴。每样菜品都极为独特，像是艺术品一般被厨师灵巧的手指饬弄过。

西红柿卷成的玫瑰，烤得香脆可口的兔肉，令人开胃的清爽柠檬牛肝……冰桶里的配酒也准备好了，是甘甜的“天使之手”。

面对如此色香味俱全的美味佳肴，客人们咽了咽，感到了饥饿。  
托里斯、爱德华、莱维斯，他们按照惯常的位置坐下，望着站在主位的伊万，等待着屋子的主人致辞敬酒。

“谢谢您邀请我们，布列津斯基教授，这真是丰盛而华丽的菜肴。”

“是的，托里斯所得对，伊万，你真的太会做饭了。”莱维斯的眼神已经完全被面前的烤兔肉丁吸引。

爱德华说：“今天如此隆重，您是不是有什么好消息要宣布？”

托里斯低下了头。

“今天是我的生日。”伊万说。

“呀！”

“生日快乐，祝您生日快乐！”

伊万继续说：“今天还有一件重要的事要分享给朋友们——我要结婚了。”

“诶？！”

“不会吧，伊万也能……”

“莱维斯闭嘴！”

“……”只有托里斯没有说话，只是努力地做出一个虚弱的笑容。

祝酒的时刻到了。  
酒杯满盈，“天使之手”的甘甜令味觉与嗅觉同时感到愉悦。三人一齐望着伊万。伊万两条胳膊支撑着餐桌，向客人们展示自己的得意之作。盘中之肉闻起来可口诱人。

在自己的造物之上，伊万微笑：  
“欢迎回家，朋友们，欢迎来到我的房子……让我们好好享用美食吧，不要对不起可怜’动物们’的献身。”

于是他们举杯，将酒与肉吃下。

TBC


	22. 正义

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear, his pain is so delicious

*Chapter 21. 正义

小男孩坐在警察局的询问室，他缩着身子，眼神空洞毫无光彩，两条细瘦的小腿紧紧地并拢在一起。

询问室很冷，空荡荡的，只有那张巨大得几乎要占满整个空间的桌子，还有那两位面目模糊的警察。面前的一切都在膨胀，变得庞大，冷冰冰的金属在灯光下闪烁，不知道是什么物品。

孩子低着头，眼睛一眨也不眨，就好像一张单薄的纸片，要被周围的空间揉皱了。

「王耀。」  
其中一个穿制服的大人开口，说着一些他应该认真听的话，但是男孩脑子里已经完全无法在装下任何话语，耳朵里只有墙上挂钟的走表声。

哒、哒、哒、哒、哒。

男孩盯着自己的手背，发现短裤边缘有一块黑红色的污渍，不知道是什么，看上去脏兮兮的。他最讨厌自己脏兮兮的，但是……

「小朋友，你能再重复说一遍吗？那天晚上你在阳台上看到了什么？」

大人们说。

……  
男孩沉默着。

「你之前说你看到杀害你父母的凶手，现在能请你再说一遍吗？警方要核对细节，之后好确定犯罪嫌疑人。你是唯一的目击者，小朋友，你很勇敢，所以……请再说一遍，你当时看到了什么？」

男孩垂下头，揪着自己短裤的手已经没有力气了，他太累了，累得好像是落水后刚刚被捞上来。

「孩子，你必须坚强。」

是的，必须这样……  
这是必须的，他是哥哥，他是唯一的目击者，所有人都会期待他这样做。必须坚强。

他会的。

于是，男孩颤颤地深吸一口气，用尽极大的努力，像是撕开一个伤口、像是用金属棍撬开牙齿然后塞进喉咙那样……逼迫嘴巴张开:

「好的。」

再说一遍。

说过一遍后，就再说一遍。细节，我们需要更多细节。

再来。

再想想，仔细想想。  
那个男人多高？穿什么衣服？有没有看到他的脸？

凶手如何举起枪？是左手还是右手？枪是什么样子的？凶手如何开枪？是先打了父亲，还是先打了母亲？

枪有声音吗？

还记得什么？再想想。小朋友，你一定可以，你很勇敢，你很坚强。  
再想想，再回忆一次，还有什么？

「那么我们重复一次，你听听，是这样吗？」

好的，叔叔。

男孩不会拒绝的，他从小就很“懂事”。  
好不容易得到的玩具，首先给弟弟。妈妈只能带一个孩子去商场，名额就让给妹妹。说好了一家人周末再去游乐园，妈妈临时有手术不能去，妹妹闹脾气嚎啕大哭，他就去哄妹妹。他一直想养一只小狗，但是妹妹出生了，家里3个孩子，没法再多增加一个家庭成员，那么他就只向爸爸提出想要一只玩具狗狗……

男孩坐在询问室里，有条不紊地回答警方的问题。心理医生温柔地对他进行辅导。大人们都心疼他，夸他勇敢。

「这孩子，一滴眼泪都没掉。」

他不哭，他是好孩子。

墙上的挂钟，一分一秒地哒哒哒作响，秒针、分针、时针，齿轮旋转着。但是男孩不觉得时间在流逝。

4之后就是5，然后就是6789，然而这些只不过是数字。

男孩一遍遍地叙述着，描述着那个夜晚看到的场景。回忆着时间，更具体的时间，他看过钟表，他记得，每一个细节都记得。他向警方描述自己来到院子里看到的场景，说着自己是如何来到爸爸妈妈面前，看到了血。

他看到，爸爸的眼睛睁着，倒映着路灯鹅黄色的光晕，就好像两颗浑浊的玻璃球。

妈妈趴在地上，看不到脸，她的手仍紧紧揪着爸爸的大衣，就像她被护在身后时所做的那样。

而他自己，倒影在一片红色里。

秒针旋转。  
男孩茫然地重复着，向警方、亲戚、记者、一些他还不理解是什么职业的大人重复着那一晚他看到的景象。一切都就停在那一晚，一切都在重复那一晚。他只要一阖上眼，梦里又会回到那天晚上。

时钟圆盘的形状在变化，但时间没有继续，他觉得一切都不过去了。

过不去了。

「叔叔，你们什么时候才能抓到坏人？」

很快。一定会的。

「警察叔叔，今天有消息吗？」

小朋友，案件进展是保密的，但是你要相信，警察叔叔一定会抓住坏人的。

很快。

请耐心，相信我们。一切都在进展。再等一个月……

时钟一圈圈地旋转。  
数字在变化，12之后是24，然后再归于0。数字的组合有什么意义？时间只是一种逻辑。

「为什么？」

男孩站在钟下。  
白鞋边是血红色的倒影，他一个人。

「为什么？那么久……我明明已经……把当时的场景说了一次又一次……为什么还是不能抓到坏人？难道杀死爸爸妈妈的坏人不能得到惩罚吗？难道做了坏事可以不被惩罚吗？明明他是坏人，警察叔叔是好人，为什么……」

很快，会的，要有耐心。

「叔叔，今天呢？」

……

「我明白了。」

……

后来，男孩就不再问了。

耀已经知道了，故事里说的都是假的，都是骗小孩子的。

坏人会被惩罚，好人会被善待……  
都是假的。吃了无辜小羊的大灰狼，根本不会被猎人们打死，它只会更快乐，更自由自在……

都是假的。

世界上不存在一定会被惩罚的罪恶。

亲戚们安慰他，说是爸爸妈妈去了天堂，一定会保佑他们，爱着他们，老天会让恶人得到应有的报应。

「真的吗？真的存在因果报应吗？」

在双亲的葬礼上，男孩穿着丧服，左右抱着嚎啕大哭的弟弟妹妹。阿龙哭得厉害，几乎哽住了，小梅的眼泪鼻涕直接蹭在他的胳膊上。

男孩搂着弟弟妹妹，麻木地望着棺椁被缓缓放入墓穴，泪水几次就要忍不住了。

他不明白为什么会这样。  
为什么，爸爸妈妈那么努力地让病人们获得幸福，却要遭遇这样的事。为什么自己已经描述了那么多次坏人的特征，坏人还是没法被抓住。

耀仰起头，紧紧咬住下唇，用尽最大的努力憋住胸膛深处的抽泣。  
可他忍不住，怎么都忍不住。

眼泪就是往外流，胸腔就是反复抽噎，男孩就一下下地死命捶自己的胸口，强迫自己不许哭。年老的亲戚看不过去了，走过来要抱抱孩子，耀却不让人家抱。

「没用的，都没用……」

世界上根本没有神明来制裁坏人，什么都没有……如果真的有因果报应的话，那为什么爸爸妈妈会躺在那么冷冰冰的棺材里，坏人却逍遥法外？

耀在那个时候就明白了。

都是假的。  
谁来制裁坏人？谁来让好人获得幸福？没有……没有……罪恶不是必然会被惩罚的。

男孩强忍泪水，他必须长大了。

「我以后要做警察……」  
耀仰起头，努力稳住近乎哽咽的话语，平静地对大人们笑了一下。

「等我长大了，要做警察。」

必须如此。  
耀已经明白了，如果别人都不行，如果警察叔叔无法抓住坏人，如果世界上不存在因果报应……

那就由自己亲手来做。

「让我来。」

既然降罪的天使并不存在。

那么……他就要成为因果律的执行者。每一桩罪行，每一个坏人，都必须受到应有的惩罚，由他来施行。

必须如此，必须要有因果报应。

……  
时钟的数字跳转了一位，引擎熄火，警车的震动平息下来。王耀仍看着车载时钟发愣。

“耀？喂，醒醒，我们到了。”绿眼睛的英国青年关切地看着他。

“啊？！哦不好意思，我刚刚在想事。”耀抹了抹额发，对开车的同僚笑了一下，“走吧亚瑟，希望今天的侦查有进展。”

亚瑟点头：  
“希望如此。但愿我们能在受害者家中找到些更有用的线索。阿尔那家伙还在执著地调查那个唐纳德·雷科，我可不看好他。”

“我相信阿尔。”王耀苦笑。

“为什么？”

“阿尔天生适合做警察，他勇敢，直觉很强……不过有的时候，我们可能会遇到更狡猾的罪犯，懂得伪装，懂得栽赃……”  
王耀低下头看着自己放在两膝盖上的双手……那已经不是孩子的手，也不再是放在脏兮兮的小学校服短裤上。

王耀继续说：  
“你还记得我第一起负责的案子吗？”

“记得，那是桩陈年旧案，凶手当年枪杀了一对医生夫妇，就因为他神经质地觉得人家医生是想骗他的钱，故意把他老婆的治疗拖得那么久。”

王耀努力地笑了一下：  
“没错。那个凶手不算聪明，甚至偏执得脑子有点问题……但是他的家族很厉害，还有一个精明的哥哥，有本事把他藏匿了十年……当年凶手的哥哥还使用了一些手段，干扰了警方的调查方向，所以案子才一直没有进展。”

“所以你觉得这次的案子也是这样吗？”

“很有可能，”王耀解开安全带，“但很奇怪……我同时又觉得阿尔调查这个唐纳德是对的，这人肯定另有蹊跷。”

“好吧，既然如此，那就让我们从不同的侦查方向去切入吧，说不定挖出更多耗子呢？”亚瑟点头。

就在两人说话的间隙，弗朗西斯已经停好了警车，笑眯眯地在敲他们的车窗玻璃了：  
“请吧，美丽的女士们，舞会的入口就在那里。”

“弗朗西斯，再开这种玩笑，我就把你的胡子刮下来贴在你的眉毛上。”  
王耀不喜欢被当做女人。

“哈哈哈果然生气了，不愧是耀，还是老样子！看你那么有精神我就放心了。”

“真是的，你干嘛惹他，你明知道他讨厌这种玩笑。”亚瑟叹了口气。

“我就是想看看他身体怎么样，是不是还有精神生气。老实说，耀的脸色苍白得像纸，我真的有点不放心。”  
弗朗西斯难得恢复了正经，不再开轻浮的玩笑。

“都说了，我好得不能再好了。”  
王耀从车子上下来。弗朗西斯顺手拉了他一把，然后关上车门。

“那就好。”

“走吧，受害者的女儿在等我们了。”

……  
警方对“四重奏”受害人约翰·沙弗莱的住宅进行搜查。

同事们已经进屋了，王耀又去问候了一下受害者的女儿。  
沙弗莱小姐看起来精神好了一些，不过两眼还是红肿得厉害，想必是为父亲的后事操碎了心。王耀看了觉得难受，就尽量试着说一些安慰的话。

受害人的女儿一下子激动起来，抓住他的胳膊：  
“王警官……你们会抓住凶手，为我父亲报仇，对吗？警方一定会抓住那家伙的，是不是？”

从那双心碎的泪眼中，王耀仿佛看到了过去的自己。

“会的，沙弗莱小姐。”

“您能保证吗？一定能把那邪恶的家伙绳之以法吗……我的父亲……我的父亲明明是很好的人，学校的孩子们还不知道他已经去世了……我把噩耗告诉母亲，她也哭了。您知道吗，他们已经离婚快30年了，但是……当我母亲听到这个消息，她还是哭着挂断了电话……”

“我保证。”  
王耀轻声说，握紧双拳。

“为什么会这样呢……为什么……哦……主啊……”  
说着，受害人家属忍不住开始哽咽，王耀就拥抱了她一下，轻拍她的肩膀。他又想到了那个雨天，双亲的葬礼。

“女士……”王耀顿了顿，轻声说，“神是不会制裁有罪之人的，世界上没有一定会被惩罚的罪恶。但是……人可以。我向您保证，只要我活一天，我就会把这个案子继续追下去。在我死之前……我一定会抓住那家伙。”

“您在说什么呢！”  
沙弗莱小姐惊讶地直起身子，栗色的眼睛中写满惊讶，不知道是在斥责无神论者的傲慢发言，还是感叹王耀最后这句死誓。

王耀想了想……觉得自己应该给受害者家属一个承诺，一个时限，不要让这个可怜人再像当年的自己那样，被无限拖延的时间所折磨。

于是他轻叹一声，平静地说：  
“那么我只告诉您一个人……其实我之前被查出来是……癌症晚期，保守治疗下只有3-6个月的时间了。”

“啊！您……！”

看到对方眼角的泪水再次满盈，王耀只能苦笑，他有点后悔不应该把这种不相关的事说出来。但是……他想要给出一个承诺。

“所以我向您保证……在我活着的时候，一定会将凶手绳之以法。”

是的。  
他要为了自己前半生的痛苦与信念，赌上最后的时间。

……

死者的女儿告诉王耀，沙弗莱先生患有晚期黑色素瘤，四年前查出来的，不过治疗情况很好，日常起居也都没有大问题。老人没有把自己生病的事告诉太多人，他大多数朋友都不知道。

王耀又问，当年沙弗莱先生为什么离开了乐团，放弃了自己的音乐事业？

“因为一桩丑闻……”  
显然，受害人女儿不太愿意提及这事。王耀试图追问，但对方还是不想告诉他，并说这是30多年前就尘埃落定的事，和这桩案子不会有相关性。

王耀叹息，拿出自己的名片递给对方：  
“如果您做好了心理准备，随时都可以给我打电话。我认为警方还是有必要了解您父亲生前的情况，尤其是这种人生的重大转变。因为有的犯人非常记仇，甚至会在几十年后才进行报复。”

“好的……”

“对了，您父亲养的那只小狗怎么样了？那只红色的喜乐蒂。”  
王耀有点惦记狗狗。

“啊，杰米已经被我带回家了。他这今早变得很没精神，不愿意吃狗粮，可能是他也发现父亲不在了……”

（今早才没精神？）

王耀觉得奇怪，就继续追问：  
“对了，之前我来找您办理手续的时候……我记得狗狗精神状态还不错是吗？他见到我还笑着摇尾巴了。”

“是的……”

（奇怪了。难道主人失踪了几天，狗狗毫无察觉？）

信息问得差不多了，王耀就告别了受害者的女儿，进到房子里和同僚们会和。

“弗朗西斯，有什么进展吗？”

“耀，你来得正是时候，我们也来对地方了。”金发的法国男人正蹲着观察餐厅的地板，打了个响指。

“怎么？”

“餐厅有挣扎的痕迹，恐怕……这里就是第一案发现场，死者就是在家遇害的。”

“果然……对了，有件事让我很在意。死者养了狗狗，是一只枣红色的可爱喜乐蒂，毛绒绒的，体型也非常优美……”

“好了耀，你就不用在描述狗狗的可爱上多花功夫了。”

“咳咳，”王耀有些不好意思，假装轻咳了几下，“好的，言归正传……奇怪的地方在于，之前我来拜访死者女儿时，我觉得那只狗狗精神状态很好，完全没有受到惊吓或者感到不安。但是到了今天，狗狗好像才意识到主人不在了，变得没精神。”

“你是说……狗虽然在家，但是并不知道主人遇害了？”

“我想是的。我来那的天……狗不在主屋，而是住在房子旁边的独栋的工作小屋里……死者的女儿发现工作室里有水和狗粮，差不多够吃一星期，狗还可以从宠物小门自由进出。也就是说，狗狗在死者遇害后的几天生活得还不错，而且它精神状态良好，并没有紧张或者焦虑。那么，是谁把狗关到小屋里的呢？为什么要把狗关进去？既然老人没有要出门旅行的打算，为什么要准备一星期分量的狗粮？”

亚瑟想了想，继续说：  
“如果是凶手把狗关进去的，那么狗不可能是这么放松的状态，一定会狂吠焦虑。而且你也说了，狗可以从宠物小门自由进出。”

“我去看了，那个宠物门上有一个钩子，可以从外面锁住。”

“那难道是死者把狗关到小屋的？”

王耀点了点头：  
“我觉得很有可能。因为根据邻居的证词，老人平时都把狗养在家里，很少把狗关在小屋。我觉得他在遇害当天……可能是有什么特别的理由，要把狗关在小屋，不让狗狗留在主屋里。”

亚瑟说：  
“不过仔细想想，也有可能是凶手做的。毕竟狗的性格差异很大，不是每一种狗都对陌生人有戒备心。”

王耀说：  
“那么凶杀的流程呢？如果按一般逻辑，过程应该是这样：凶手按门铃，老人开门，两人进屋来到厨房，然后凶手用钢琴线勒死了老人。按照这个思路……那么‘某人把狗关到隔壁的小屋’这个步骤，这应该发生在哪个阶段呢？”

“唔……”弗朗西斯摸了摸下巴，“肯定应该是在凶杀发生之前。因为如果凶手杀人时，狗留在房子里，肯定会狂吠或者攻击凶手。”

王耀点头：  
“我同意。那么就有两种可能性：1.老人在凶手来按门铃前，出于别的什么目的，把狗关进了小屋；2.凶手来按门铃，和老人打招呼，然后老人把狗抱到小屋关起来。”

亚瑟忽然明白了：  
“如果按照第二种逻辑……凶手和老人可能认识！”

“我想也是，老人可能和凶手很熟，知道对方有某些身体上的原因不能接触狗，比如过敏什么的，所以很体贴地把狗关到了隔壁小屋里去。”

王耀停顿片刻，继续说：

“这就能解释为什么狗之前状况很好，完全没有发现异常……因为狗狗也是认识凶手的，它知道凶手和老人之间关系不错，所以没有戒心。”

“如果按照你这条思路，就得往老人的社会关系网络这个角度深挖。”

“好，那么我之后就试试再朝……”

王耀正想往下说……

！  
忽然间，钻心的疼痛感从胸腔内部爆裂而出，视野好像一下子变成了黑白的，晕眩感排山倒海地扑向他——！

剧痛在他的肺部撕扯，滚烫得像是一万枚烧红的针，同时扎刺在他的胸腔深处。王耀差点吐了出来，他捂住嘴，另一手紧紧抓住自己的领子，不小心一头撞在了橱柜上。

“耀！你怎么了！？”

（啊，啊……）  
王耀屏住一口气，拼命想要控制喘息。但是肺部像是浸水的海绵，正在被人用双手拧干，以最扭曲的方式绞在一起，要裂开了，好痛，疼得要被扯断了……！

（药、止痛片呢？）  
他摸不到，裤兜里没有？！怎么会？掉在哪儿了？该死……！

有人用刀子在捅他的肺  
王耀捂着嘴，身体像一台濒临失控的熔炉，气息只出不进，他根本控制不了，疼痛就像有人不断用重拳敲击着铁门，哐哐哐哐哐，巨响一直传到他的耳膜，他快受不了了，铁门还是被疯狂冲撞着，哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐！！眼睛好疼……

“喂，王耀，你说话！你怎么了？！”有人从背后伸手扶住他的肩膀……

王耀这才惊醒！  
他甩开同伴的手，将脸藏在阴影里，用尽力气……把握住呼吸：  
“没事……我刚刚……呛了下……不好意思，我回警车里……喝一点水……”

“耀！你……！”

“亚瑟，别去！让他自己一个人待着！”

模模糊糊的，他大概还能认出那是弗朗西斯的声音，心里有些感激。  
下一秒，尖锐的耳鸣夹杂着针刺般的痛疼在大脑深处想起，那狂砸铁门的巨大力量转移了，正在从内向外地砸向他的颅骨，哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐！！

整个脑子都在震荡，有人要从内部击碎他，血液变成了针，无数的，密密麻麻的针，刺穿他的器官。哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐！  
爪子在抓挠他的肺，金属的，生锈的粗针，深深地扎进肉里，吱——刺耳的尖响，指甲抓挠黑板，疯狂的电钻在他从的胸膛内往外钻，一个又一个血淋淋的孔洞，红色的气球要被捏爆了。

王耀近乎是决绝地，摇摇晃晃地，离开了房间。

周围的侦查员都发现了他的异常，询问他，想要搀扶他，但是人类的话语在耳边都变成了铁棍重重砸向铁门的声音。

哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐！！他之觉得整个天灵盖都要被大脑里的那个声音震碎了，好痛，哪里都好痛……为什么……好疼……

他要哭了。

等到意识恢复过来一些，王耀才发现自己已经坐在警车里了。药袋果然落在了副驾驶座上。

他赶紧拧开瓶盖，手上全是汗，没有一点力气，他的身体失去了平衡，脑袋不小心又撞在了手刹上。

“见鬼！！给老子忍住！”  
王耀对自己真的愤怒了，他强行撑起身子，用尽全部的力气终于拧开了止痛片的药瓶！药片，药片……手已经抖得控制不住力度了，药片哗哗地掉在座椅上，他顾不上了，胡乱往嘴里强塞了两片止痛药，然后钻到了警车的后座。

疼痛感抓挠他，挤压他，撕扯他，哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐！！铁门被砸得要变形了！  
他才意识到，那不过是秒针的声音。

“啊……啊……”  
王耀躺着警车的后座，蜷起身子抱住自己，不住地哭泣。

TBC


	23. 痛觉回想 · Painful Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering

*Chapter 22. 痛觉回响 Painful Echo

“♪~”  
伊万哼着歌，手中薄薄的柳叶刀贴在皮肤上。地下室的白炽光明亮刺眼，他的脸埋在厚重的阴影里。

“唔！！！唔！！——唔唔！”  
猎物被扒光了衣物绑在那张巨大的木桌上，浑身战栗不已，汗毛直立，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏。猎物想喊叫，但是嘴里被布条紧紧塞住，被回流的口水呛得直咳嗽。

“嘘，好孩子……”  
伊万微笑，摸了摸小羊的脸颊。

“没事的，我只是借一下你的肝脏，明天的生日晚宴要用一下。”

“唔！！！”

“小羊，我本来不打算吃你。但是你也听到了，刚刚我已经打电话给朋友们，邀请他们来参加晚宴。可惜我家的食材不太够，很抱歉，临时和你借点东西。”

“呜呜……”

“不要急，一会儿就好了。”  
伊万笑着，手术刀一点点扎入皮肤，鲜红的血珠渗了出来，像是饱满的石榴籽……很快，更多的红色涌了出来，将血珠吞没。

他的小羊开始咩咩叫唤，想要挣脱捆住手脚和颈部的束缚带，整个桌子都在震动。  
伊万不着急，他很有经验。

“别害怕，小羊……这方面我很在行，在这里，在这张桌子上……我做过很多次同样的事。”

柳叶刀从腹部开始切割，一直划向小羊的肋骨下方，皮肤、肌肉组织与脂肪层向外翻开——

露出一道水润鲜红的缝隙……伊万修长的手指探入缝隙里，缓缓地，用中指娴熟地挑弄着，抚慰着。

仿佛神父的手指，浓情蜜意地，插入神圣的书页之间。

“唔——！！！”  
用来切肉的桌子猛烈地摇晃，桌脚哐当哐当作响，待宰的羔羊咩咩叫唤。

伊万说道：  
“小羊，你还是会害怕吗？好吧，那让我给你背一段圣经吧。很多人类在这种时候都喜欢听故事。恰好，我小时候几乎一半的时光都是在教堂度过的，我应该能帮你。你可以把我当一位神父……哦对了，我接受的是东正教的洗礼……希望你不要介意。那我们继续吧。”

手术刀继续切割，伤口像笔直的海岸线一般延展，血色的潮水没过大地，来而复去……

伊万微笑着，开始布道：  
“‘在耶路撒冷作王、大卫的儿子、传道者的言语。’”

鲜红的石榴被剖开。

羔羊被捆住案板上，叫喊声被死死堵塞在喉咙深处，皮肤下的肋骨剧烈地起伏，汗珠沿着骨骼的形状往下流淌……疼痛、哭泣、哀求、憎恶、恐惧……一切混沌的情感就像神圣的经文，被虔诚地誊写在羊皮纸上，不是用笔，而是用他手中的刀子。

伊万很享受这个过程。

“‘……传道者说、虚空的虚空、虚空的虚空。凡事都是虚空。人一切的劳碌、就是他在日光之下的劳碌、有甚么益处呢。’”

毕竟他以人类的痛苦为食。

“ ‘一代过去、一代又来。地却永远长存。日头出来、日头落下、急归所出之地。风往南刮、又向北转、不住的旋转、而且返回转行原道……江河都往海里流、海却不满。江河从何处流、仍归还何处……’”

痛苦，泪水，孤独，恐惧……  
四个四重奏。

伊万很喜欢。

“’万事令人厌烦，人不能说尽。眼看、看不饱、耳听、听不足。已有的事、后必再有。已行的事、后必再行。日光之下并无新事……’”

在警车里，王耀蜷缩着身体。

止痛片还没有起效，吞咽感却卡住了喉咙，像是有长长的鱼刺横在喉头。他试图把手指伸到嘴里，想把药片强行推下去。

但是疼痛感阵阵袭来，他根本控制不了身体，牙齿紧紧咬住手指。

“呜……呜……”  
直到满嘴血腥味，王耀才喘息着放开手指，指节上深深的牙印周围渗出血痕。

好疼

脑子已经无法思考了，就连稍微确认一下自己是否真的把止疼药吃了都做不到。王耀只能躺着，在泪水与哽咽之间挣扎呼气，他要溺水了。

“‘岂有一件事人能指着说、这是新的。那知、在我们以前的世代、早已有了。已过的世代、无人记念、将来的世代、后来的人也不记念。我传道者在耶路撒冷作过以色列的王……’”

伊万轻声背诵着《传道书》，双手不紧不慢地扒开伤口，暴露出石榴更深层的果肉……

水灵灵的，像阿尔及尔的清晨。

“’……我心里说、来罢、我以喜乐试试你、你好享福。谁知、这也是虚空。我指嬉笑说、这是狂妄……我心里察究、如何用酒使我肉体舒畅、我心却仍以智慧引导我。又如何持住愚昧、等我看明世人、在天下一生当行何事为美。我为自己动大工程、建造房屋、栽种葡萄园、修造园囿、在其中栽种各样果木树、挖造水池、用以浇灌嫩小的树木。我买了仆婢、也有生在家中的仆婢。又有许多牛群羊群、胜过以前在耶路撒冷众人所有的……’”

肺部，火，烧红的烙铁。

王耀想按住自己的胸膛，两臂是麻木的，他不知道，他感觉不到自己的手在哪里。或许手臂已经丢了，被切开了，弄丢了……

就像那具尸体，他觉得自己的肢体四分五裂，木偶一般被吊在舞台上。

潮水要淹没他。  
血浆，或者是来自虚空的黑潮。

“‘我又为自己积蓄金银、和君王的财宝、并各省的财宝。又得唱歌的男女、和世人所喜爱的物、并许多的妃嫔。这样、我就日见昌盛、胜过以前在耶路撒冷的众人。我的智慧仍然存留……后来我察看我手所经营的一切事、和我劳碌所成的功。谁知都是虚空、都是捕风、在日光之下毫无益处……’”

伊万将手探入羊羔的胸腔。

滑腻腻的温润触感，好暖，湿润的肉壁挤压着他的手指，发出咕唧咕唧的水声。是葡萄，在沉醉之酒的预感中发酵。

令他甚是喜悦。

“‘我转念观看智慧、狂妄、和愚昧。在王以后而来的人、还能作甚么呢？也不过行早先所行的就是了……’”

王耀真的疼得受不了了，脑袋一下下地撞击着车门。  
脑海中那巨响铺天盖地，金属的密室中有一万个人在拍击着铁门，只想给解脱一个出口……哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐！！

那东西，那条蛇……在往他胸膛里钻，滑腻又恶心，搅弄着他的内脏，要生生地把他的血管与肋骨全部扯出来了吸吮……！

“呜……！”  
王耀疼得扬起脖颈，忍受着那无形的手撕扯自己，胸腔里面已经被弄得一团糟，那个人的指甲掐入他的肉里……

直到血淋淋的孔洞开满鲜花。

“‘我所以恨恶生命、因为在日光之下所行的事我都以为烦恼。都是虚空、都是捕风。’”

伊万已经抵达了最深处，他得到了自己想要的东西。

手术刀精准地切割，饱满的果实就从枝头被采摘，那三角形的肉块……畸形的蝴蝶，已经被他捧在手中——

一枚肝脏。

鲜活，刚刚被切下，散发着血与铁的甜腥味。

伊万很满意，看起来是不错的食材，如果被好好烹饪加工，风味应该不错。而他可怜的小羊，已经疼得浑身抽搐两眼翻白……

生命的气息逐渐熄灭。

“‘……我又见日光之下、在审判之处有奸恶。在公义之处也有奸恶。’”

王耀躺在警车的后座，泪水已经风干。  
药效上来了……疼痛逐渐退潮，身体还是难以动弹，汗水几乎把座椅都浸湿了。

哒、哒、哒、哒。  
秒针旋转，他脑中的震荡久久无法消散……

“……”  
王耀虚弱地偏过头，看了一眼表。

撕裂感久久无法愈合，他在狭小的铁皮空间里躺着，仿佛碎裂的宝石躺在百合与棺椁中。

时针，一刻不停……至今仍折磨着他。  
但是……

他不甘心……！

王耀支撑着身子，硬是强迫自己坐了起来。再多一秒……哪怕再多一点时间……绝不能认输，死都不可以。

他绝不允许。

“‘……愚昧人抱着手、吃自己的肉。’……《传道书》。”

伊万抚摸着死者的脸颊，阖上羊羔因惊恐而大睁的双眼。白炽灯摇晃，两人的影子在地下室晃动，血液嘀嗒嘀嗒。

结束了。  
小羊羔，石榴一样裂开，在猩红的桌面上变得冰凉……犹如一枚心爱的蝴蝶标本。

呵……味道不错。

于是，伊万迟缓地，以父亲的语气结束了布道：

“阿门。”

TBC


	24. 普通的时光

*Chapter 23. 普通的时光

疼痛终于过去。

王耀在警车里稍微歇了一会儿，喝了点水，吃了块巧克力补充糖分……  
他擦干额头的汗水，等身体差不多能都动弹了，就又回到岗位上和同僚们一起继续调查。

弗朗西斯在厨房的椅子下发现了重要的证据：  
一枚黑色的短发，桌腿上还粘了一枚小小的标价签，似乎是不小心蹭上的……价签的背面有指纹。

警方采集了物证，下午带回警局的技术中心做分析。

很快，技术中心给出了检测结果：  
短发的DNA信息、还有标价签背后的指纹，都属于同一个人——唐纳德·雷科。

侦查员们立刻兴奋起来，越来越多的证据显示：这个男人有重大罪案嫌疑。

阿尔那边也有新的发现：唐纳德·雷科的车是一辆白色帕萨特。根据剧院附近的路口监控录像，在案发时间前后确实有一辆遮挡号牌的白色帕萨特经过，驾驶员戴了黑色口罩和鸭舌帽，不过从体态特征上能看出是健壮的男性。

证据链逐渐清晰，警员们紧急召开会议，决定接下来立即传唤犯罪嫌疑人进行询问。

当天下午，传唤证的手续就批下来了。

事不迟疑，警员决定立即去传唤唐纳德·雷科。  
讯问的时限是24小时，在这个期间内必须取得进展，抓住那家伙的破绽！通宵彻夜的询问最容易击破犯罪嫌疑人的心理防线。

阿尔已经跃跃欲试，蓝眼睛中写满了笃定与坚毅，正如盘旋在鸟群上方的鹰。

案子进展到了一个关键要点，王耀觉得明天恐怕一整天都不会有任何喘息的时间……那样的话，他就不可能正常下班，去参加伊万的生日晚宴。

（啊真糟糕，又要食言了……）

没办法，他只能给伊万打电话：  
“万尼亚，我忽然接到警局的工作安排，明天……我可能……”

「没关系的，耀，工作很重要。你忙你的事吧，不用考虑我。」

电话那头，伊万的声音还是那么温柔。

这反而让王耀心里难受……  
他是还是忍不住去想伊万用来自杀的左轮手枪，想到伊万说自己很孤独。

（孤独……）

确实，在伊万·布列津斯基精致得体的表象之下，他能隐约感觉到某种空洞的、冷冰冰的东西……

对世界的厌倦感。

无法和人建立亲密关系、倦怠、自暴自弃，然后转而惩罚自己。

王耀实在太理解这种心情了。

有时候，生活就像一列疯狂呼啸的火车，强行卷挟着所有人奔驰向前，无法拒绝……可你总想在某个地方下车。

他想起伊万的话：  
「小时候在精神病院，一个人孤零零地望着墙上的向日葵壁画。」

王耀不由地想：如果小时候没有经历这些，伊万会不会变成一个完全不同的人？或许不会。  
这种答案是不得而知的，就像他无法想象自己如果作为一个普通的孩子，在普通的家庭幸福长大……

人生就是这样，无法回头，没有假设。

但是难道就没有办法挽救伊万吗？  
王耀问自己。

王耀望着手指。  
仿佛那柄左轮手枪就在自己手中。

事情应该要有另外的可能。  
就算他自己时日将近，但是伊万应该获得幸福……  
王耀想，或许这是一件极为重要的事。伊万应该是他必须帮助的……最后一个人。

于是，他下了决心：得让伊万放弃自杀的念头，放弃左轮手枪。

“好了，我要想想办法，让狗熊过个开心的生日。”

王耀想了想，待会儿可以用手机上网买一件礼物，收货地址直接填的警察局。这样的话，明天说不定还能把礼物送给伊万。

这时，阿尔已经披上警服外套，准备好出警了：“喂，耀，你不一起来吗？”

“我来。”  
王耀刚打算迈步，一只手就按在他的肩膀上，是弗朗西斯。

“耀，这种小事你就别专门跑一趟了。如果你不愿意回家休息，那至少现在办公室里歇一歇，等我们把那家伙带回来再说。毕竟今天中午，你……”  
法国青年意有所指。

“嗯？耀怎么了？”阿尔问。

弗朗西斯摇摇头：“没什么，他就是……累了。”

（糟糕，他知道了。）

王耀心里一颤。  
也是……自己中午在嫌疑人家里犯病那个样子……弗朗西斯又一直是个心细的人，不可能不察觉。王耀望向亚瑟，发现亚瑟也神情复杂，又露出了在幼儿园看孩子时那种忧心忡忡的眼神。

（真是没办法……明明不想让这些家伙担心的。）

“好啊，那么我等你们回来。”  
王耀脱下皮鞋，理直气壮地躺到了沙发上，对伙伴们挥了挥手。他都已经习惯了通宵加班后在这张沙发上补觉了。

“这就对了。”  
弗朗西斯笑笑，搂着阿尔的肩膀就走了。两人有说有笑，一边聊着昨晚的球赛，一边走远。

（呼……都是些爱操心的家伙……）  
王耀蜷起身子，侧躺着。  
趁现在有点空闲时间，他拿出手机开始上网挑选礼物。

食指心不在焉地在购物页面上滑动着，王耀却一直想和伙伴们共度的警校时光。

那时他们很年轻，偷偷背着教导员跑出去喝了不少酒，干了不少蠢事……

有一次阿尔喝醉了，扑到亚瑟身上嗷嗷大叫，说是要永远在一起。  
结果亚瑟给了他一拳，怒气冲冲地骂阿尔是冲动又不负责任的蠢货。两人扭打在一起，像是拥抱中的情侣。  
王耀和弗朗西斯就在旁边看好戏，笑得眼泪都出来了，继续把酒精往喉咙里灌。

（那样的日子真好啊。）

有朋友，有尚可期待的未来……  
在警校的那几年，是王耀难得的、毫无负担感的日子。他活得很轻松，很潇洒，想笑就笑，生气了就骂人，自如地和周围的同学们相处，毫不吝惜地给予自己的友谊。  
青春、美丽、像是五彩的肥皂泡一般轻浮。

有不少人向王耀告白过。

警校的学长、在电影院偶遇的男人、花店的姑娘……

这不奇怪。  
王耀长相俊美，风姿卓绝，个性也温和儒雅。他对任何人都很好，总是无微不至地照顾对方的感受。或许从表面上看，他是一个可靠且光明的年轻人。

人们喜欢王耀，被他吸引。

王耀很少拒绝他人的善意。  
以前每次收到告白，如果王耀觉得对方还不错，他就会礼貌地同意交往……不是说他在恋爱上很随意。而是他想要试一试……看看自己到底还能不能和他人建立起亲密的感情。

其实王耀自己很清楚……没可能的。

他早已疲倦，不可能和什么人推心置腹，任何亲密关系都维持不了太久。

在表面的恋情中，他总是不断地承担着“理想的照顾者”的角色，强迫自己去做“理所应当”的事。对方也不由自主地对他期待更多，要求更多。几乎每个和王耀恋爱的人，都会觉得他是最理想的伴侣，最贴心的家人，会信誓旦旦地想要和他开始未来的人生。

确实，王耀收到的求婚，恐怕不比收到的鲜花与告白少。

但他只觉得很累。

他也曾想要找到“某个人”，然后平静地相爱，在普通的日子里获得安宁……然而倦怠感总是袭来。

或许自己已经没有爱的能力了，王耀经常这样想。

他仅存的温情与忧心，都已经给了仅有的家人，嘉龙和小梅……他自己实在没有更多的东西可以给予其他人了。

没有办法。  
几乎每一次，都是王耀心怀愧疚地，主动地和对方提出分手。

“操，这么一想，我也是个糟糕的男人……真是没资格说那个东欧傻逼大渣男。”  
王耀扶住额头，忽然感到一条暖暖的毯子被扔到了自己身上。

“嗯？”  
他回过头，原来是亚瑟。

“你要是躺着休息至少盖点东西，别着凉。你本来就感冒了。”

“谢谢……”  
王耀苦笑，亚瑟还是那么喜欢关心别人，真是老样子。

以前在警校的时候，学员们都戏称亚瑟是“阿尔的妈妈，琼斯太太”。但阿尔弗雷德讨厌这种说法，每次亚瑟苦口婆心地劝他干什么事，阿尔就故意反其道而行之，因此总是气得亚瑟和他吵架。

亚瑟抱着胳膊，随意地坐在沙发的扶手上：  
“虽然不知道你到底什么情况……但是你这家伙可千万别太勉强啊。你以前就这个样子，什么都在乎，就是不在乎你自己。”

“嗨呀！”  
王耀总算是明白阿尔的心情了，他赶紧试着转移亚瑟的注意力，举起手机凑到友人面前。

“亚瑟，我在挑一件生日礼物，你来帮我看看什么颜色比较好。你审美还是很不错的。”

听到表扬的话，英国青年顿时心情大好，挺胸抬头，俨然一位英伦大少爷：  
“好，我看看。你要买什么？”

“我想买一条羊绒围巾。”

“围巾？”

“是啊，”王耀伸直胳膊，让亚瑟和自己都能看到手机屏幕，“现在冬天了，送围巾这种实用的礼物也挺不错？而且是送给男性，我觉得对方应该会需要的。”

“你送什么人？”亚瑟问。

（呃……）  
王耀有些不好回答，就草草地说：“一个普通朋友。”

“我觉得这条不错。”亚瑟的食指在手机屏幕上划了一下，王耀两只胳膊伸直，保持着举起手机的姿势。

“会不会有点太花哨了？”

“不会吧？博柏利的经典格子，这种肉桂色很适合秋冬，他家的古龙水我也很喜欢，‘伦敦’。”

“啊，这种款式太英国了，人家不会喜欢的。”王耀皱了皱鼻子。

“英伦风有什么不好！”

“你看这款怎么样？纯色的……因为那个人有时会穿有暗纹的西装或者马甲，所以围巾是不是选素色的比较好？”  
王耀看中了一条浅灰色的羊绒围巾，还有一个选项是米色，似乎都能搭配伊万的深色西服。

“不错呢，我同意。”

“好哦，那就买这个了。”王耀刚要下单，忽然又停住了，“不行……我要再对比对比，说不定别家的这款更便宜呢？”

“你就买吧！专柜也是这个价格，现在也不是打折季。”

“对哦。”  
王耀下了单。

其实他也不确定伊万会不会喜欢这种生日礼物……他只是本能地觉得，伊万应该需要一条围巾，就像俄罗斯需要伏特加。

（说来，怎么没见过伊万喝伏特加呢？俄罗斯男人不应该都喜欢吗？）

于是王耀又下单买了两瓶伏特加作为伴手礼，还买了一盘自己想玩很久的游戏。虽然他最近应该忙得没时间玩……但要是现在不买，以后恐怕也没机会了。他记得伊万家的客厅里好像也有游戏主机，下次说不定可以试试和那家伙一起打游戏……

（啊！才不要呢！情侣之间才做这种事。）

王耀不由得摇了摇头。

“？”  
亚瑟伸出手背贴了贴王耀的额头。

“啊，我没发烧！”

“真的？可是你的脸看起来红得厉害，不过……体温也还算正常。”亚瑟叹了口气。

（啊啊啊，真不喜欢被人照顾！）

王耀心里很抓狂，赶紧说：“对了亚瑟，最近阿尔那家伙是不是每天晚上还给你发短信？他以前就这样。”

“还是老样子……那家伙像是永远长不大一样……有什么事都一惊一乍地要跑来告诉我。你猜怎么着？昨天晚上1点，我已经睡了，阿尔忽然发了一张图片还有10条语音信息！！！”

“10条语音信息……他……有什么重大发现，终于要当选总统了？”王耀皱眉。

“阿尔就是兴冲冲地想告诉我……他刚刚完成了一个1000块的拼图……让我表扬他……这家伙是只有14岁吗？？？”

亚瑟气鼓鼓挥舞着拳头，王耀忍不住笑出声：

“哈哈哈！好，不愧是阿尔弗雷德！我给他鼓掌！你们干脆同居做室友好了，这样他就不用天天半夜给你发一长串讯息来各种报喜了，你们可以当面说，在一个房间里说。”  
王耀故意的。

果然，亚瑟一听就急了。  
英国青年威严地站起身，像是立即要赶往威斯特敏大教堂为国王举行加冕。

“我还有点工作要处理，你好好休息。”

说罢，亚瑟匆匆地走开了，留下王耀在沙发上抱着毯子打滚，哈哈坏笑。

看着同伴的背影，王耀忽然觉得……  
最后像这样也不错。

……

晚上7点，递送《传唤证》的警车回来了，还带来了犯罪嫌疑人唐纳德·雷科。

那确实是个高大魁梧的男人，留着寸头，像普通上班族一样穿着毫无特色的西装。从那身肌肉能看出，雷科确实经常去搏击俱乐部。他很神经质，嘴角时不时地就抽搐，露出牙龈，眼中带有一种暴躁狰狞的神色，似乎对警方的传讯极其不满。

警方一眼就看出来，这种类型的人就像凶暴的獒犬，就算一时安分，也迟早可能惹事。

填好了手续，亚瑟和弗朗西斯带犯罪嫌疑人去讯问室。

……  
到了凌晨3点，讯问仍在继续。

王耀在讯问室外，透过单向玻璃观看同僚们工作的进展。

他总是在场外观察，给同伴们意见，很少真正参与讯问工作。  
不是说他不够机灵，主要是因为王耀的外貌完全不合适这项工作。他身材消瘦，容貌阴柔，气场不够凶悍，实在没法震慑住犯罪嫌疑人。

“耀，你怎么看？”  
亚瑟走过来，手里拿着两杯热腾腾的咖啡，递给王耀一杯。

王耀接过好友递来的咖啡，眼睛始终盯着讯问室。单向玻璃内的白炽光极其刺眼，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德左右端坐，带有一种不容抗拒的压迫感，他们彼此配合，步步紧逼，讯问犯罪嫌疑人在案发时间前后的一举一动。

询问室之外是黑暗，王耀的眼睛里倒影着一点光亮，咖啡杯中映出他的脸庞。

“我觉得这人一定有问题。”

“巧了，我也这样想，”亚瑟喝了一口咖啡，扬起下巴指了指犯罪嫌疑人，“你瞧那家伙，脸上表情还算正常，但是小腿一直紧绷着，一会儿左手握拳，一会儿右手握拳，他在克制自己的怒气和攻击欲望。”

王耀点头：  
“是……而且我觉得这人好像在某些问题上会非常紧张，但在面对另一些讯问时又很放松。很可能是我们问的方向有问题，或者……那家伙在掩藏别的什么我们不知道的东西。”

“耀，去睡会儿吧，笔录我来替你做。”亚瑟说。

“不了，这是最关键的时候。待会儿阿尔和弗朗西斯出来，我们还要商量怎么调整接下来的讯问方向。”

“好，那我先去睡半小时，待会儿你叫我。”亚瑟拍了拍王耀的肩膀。

“去吧亚瑟，晚安，我的朋友。”  
王耀笑了一下，继续把注意力放回讯问上。

阿尔是优秀的警察，平时大大咧咧的，到关键时刻总是气势十足，像猎鹰一样敏锐。弗朗西斯很有节奏感，当阿尔步步紧逼时，他会完美地做出配合，打乱犯罪嫌疑人的节奏。

总的来说，能和这两人共事，让王耀很放心。

（或许可以向上司申请，把路德也调到我们组来。他最擅长讯问了。）  
王耀正想着，办公室的时钟响了一下。

原来已经凌晨4点了。

“对了……既然都过了凌晨，也算是到那家伙的生日了……”

王耀想了想，拿出手机，编辑了一条短信：  
“生日快乐，万尼亚。”

点击发送。

王耀把手机放在身旁的桌上，继续做笔录……但是手机刚放下，立马就发出了“叮——”的消息提示音。

（啊？大半夜？）

王耀点开短信，发现伊万已经回复了：

「谢谢，耀。你竟然还记得我的生日，我真的很高兴。」

“啧……这家伙阴阳怪气的，肯定是闹脾气了，”王耀叹了口气，“我又不是金鱼脑子……上午才说的明天一起吃生日蛋糕，怎么可能晚上就忘了他的生日。”

但也没办法，毕竟是他先失约了。

王耀只能硬着头皮，想办法哄哄这只委委屈屈的、一个人缩在墙角闹别扭的熊仔。

“伊万，今天的生日，你打算怎么过？有什么安排吗？”

「没什么安排，我一个人挺好的。」

“啧……”  
真是地狱模式。

“不邀请别的朋友来家里吗？”  
发送了信息，王耀觉得自己简直是家长病又犯了，为什么要像对待弟弟妹妹那样和伊万说话？

「我没什么朋友……别担心，耀，我一个人过生日挺好的，我早就习惯了。」

“妹妹呢？娜塔莎不能来陪你过生日吗？”

「她演出很忙，我们之后会再庆祝。」

看着伊万的短信，王耀没辙了。  
他一方面后悔不应该失约，一方面也后悔自己怎么就遇上了这么个难缠的家伙。伊万这样的人难道会没有朋友吗？很有可能，毕竟不管是谁，只要和这家伙相处上3分钟，恐怕都会被他身上的压迫感和控制欲搞得喘不过气来。

王耀算是明白了，自己就是运气差。  
如果两人是正常认识，他绝不会想要亲近伊万，更别说爬上那男人的床。

不过……也不一定。

王耀觉得，就算自己提前知道了伊万是这么恶劣的性格，脑子还有问题……自己大概还是会想要走近他，想要帮助他。

“啊……搞得我像是在扶贫一样……！”他嘲笑自己。

「耀，你还没睡吗？」伊万又发来短信。

“我还在工作。”

「原来如此，原来你是一颗闪亮亮的星星。」

心脏好像被击中了。

“……”  
王耀咬住手指，不知道该怎么回复，打了几个字又全部删掉，把短息页面关闭……又忍不住重新打开再多看两眼。

「Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are」  
这是伊万最后一条短信。

“神经病……怎么还开始唱儿歌了！”  
王耀忍不住骂了一句，但是心脏跳得厉害，他隐约觉得……事情不太妙。

TBC


	25. 普通的夜晚

*Chapter 24 普通的夜晚

今天是伊万的生日。

昨天他几乎在“工作室”忙了一个通宵，就为了准备“第二件作品”。

作品的效果还不错，他的双手远比想象得要灵巧，就是进展太慢了……伊万原本是打算生日当天把作品放到美术馆去的，不过看这个情况，应该是来不及了……再等一两天吧。

水泥风干也需要时间，况且他还得用喷枪上色。

也不着急，晚上正好可以细化再打磨一下。伊万还喜欢这种细致的工作，一点点完善毛糙的细节，就像雕塑师斟酌石像嘴角的弧度。

伊万以前也学过一点美术，不过很快就放弃了。因为他画不出正常的东西。还是那个老道理……没有感情，就不会有真正的艺术和个人表达。

怪物只会模仿，而没有人类的创造的能力。

伊万以前总是自嘲，自己不过一台高效的猎杀机器。不过……

现在不一样了。

罕见地，伊万产生了“创作”的欲望。

因为他有一个了观众……在这个世界上，他唯一见过的，和自己类似的存在。

“希望你也会喜欢这件作品，耀。”  
伊万微笑，看着地下室中摆放的水泥雕塑……  
那个痛苦的身形匍匐跪拜着，宛如锡安的朝圣者，在大马士革的繁春下死去。

……

警方对唐纳德·雷科的讯问一直持续到第二天晚上7点，整整24小时不间断。

阿尔、弗朗西斯和亚瑟交替着，对犯罪嫌疑人做了一轮轮的问话。

王耀负责讯问笔录。他做事细致且高效，在讯问结束时，一份详细完整的记录被送到犯罪嫌疑人面前。

唐纳德·雷科拒绝签字，继续做无罪辩解。

王耀就在笔录上注明详情。

“该死！”  
阿尔从窗中往下望，眼看着犯罪嫌疑人走出了警局的大门，“目前的证据还是不够，检察院不会同意批捕的。”

亚瑟拍了拍阿尔的肩，安慰友人：“别着急，老鼠总会露出尾巴。”

王耀说：“他没有不在场证明。”

弗朗西斯揉了揉黑眼圈，他差不多有30个小时没睡觉了：  
“这次讯问还是值得的，发现了一些可疑的点……比如嫌疑人没法解释上周六晚上他去干什么了。他说先是说自己去了搏击俱乐部，等我们把俱乐部老板的证词拿出来，他又说自己记错了。”

阿尔点头：  
“没错，根据他伪造的信用卡消费记录，那天晚上唐纳德·雷科去了一家廉价旅店，很可能是带女人去的。接下来我要去旅店询问证人，应该很容易就能搞清楚他到底去干什么，和什么人一起去的。”

之后，几名侦查员又简短地开了一个会，总结现有的证据线索。

等会议结束，时间竟然已经晚上10：30了。

连轴转的高强度工作之后，年轻的刑警们几乎都精疲力竭。上司过来探望他们，让年轻人们先下班回家。

“回去吧，至少今夜在家里的床上睡觉。”

确实，案件目前也没有更多可以推进的地方。大家也已经熬到极限了。朋友们互道了晚安，打算告别。

临走前，弗朗西斯忽然叫住王耀：“你这两天为什么不开车上班了？”

“啊，车子出了点问题，送去维修了。”王耀只能撒谎。

“那我开车送你回去吧。”

“没事，谢谢你，弗朗西斯……不过……我现在还有点事，我想去找一个朋友，今天是他的生日，我没能赶上。所以我想在零点前再和他见上一面……说一句生日快乐。”

“是很重要的朋友吧。”

“没有，一般的路人。”

王耀说了这蠢话，又觉得懊恼。弗朗西斯一下子就笑了，使劲拍了拍王耀的肩膀，凑到他耳边说：

“那你可以今夜好好抓紧一下，生日可是增进‘友情’的好机会，直接通往彼此的心里。”

“你们法国人脑子里还有别的东西吗？？？”

“有啊，”法国青年浅浅一笑，“理想与爱情。”

……

告别了朋友们，王耀叫了一辆出租车，说了伊万家的地址。

他不确定自己有没有把地址记错，因为每次去伊万家……好像都是在他迷迷糊糊的状态。今天也一样，昨天发病之后，他又连续通宵加班24小时没睡，现在脑子几乎要爆炸了……

不过好在胸口感觉还算正常，只是偶尔会咳嗽。

（把礼物送出去就走，绝不能再留下过夜了。不然肯定又没好事……）  
王耀觉得身体要散架了，今晚肯定经不住狗熊再折腾。

等他站在伊万家门口时，手机显示：11：35

（太好了，幸好赶上了……）

门缝里隐约透出光亮，王耀很庆幸，伊万应该还没躺下休息，来的正是时候。  
于是他给伊万发了一条短信：

“睡了吗？”

一如既往地，对方秒速回复：

「没有，我的星星。」

“……”  
王耀深呼吸，拇指在手机屏幕上按了几下，把心里酝酿已久的话写成文字：

“开一下门，我有个惊喜给你。”

「 ！」  
手机没有回复了。从屋内传来脚步声，几道门锁发出咔嚓声，门缝的光亮急切地敞开来——

伊万站在门口，一脸惊讶地望着他：  
“耀……？！你怎么……啊……真是的，我太高兴了，你总是给我惊喜，宝贝。”

激动的狗熊刚要俯身拥抱，王耀就按住了伊万的肩，像是禁止孩子在晚饭前偷吃冰淇淋。

“等等，我有话说。”

“您请说吧。”

“伊万……”  
王耀抿着嘴唇思考，脑海里闪过许多想说的话。或许他真的有很多事想告诉伊万，关于那柄手枪、向日葵、或者某个人……无关紧要的生活。

但最后，王耀只是摇了摇头，轻轻松松地笑道：  
“生日快乐。”

伊万猛地一把抱住王耀：“这是我最快乐的一个生日……！”

“不至于吧？！你人缘这么差的？？？”  
王耀嫌弃地想把热乎乎的狗熊推开，但是伊万力气很大，两条胳膊像钢铁一样环住他的后背，死活不松手。

“以前别人或许会送我礼物，送我祝福……但是今天的生日不一样。”  
伊万稍稍往后退，双手捧住耀的脸颊，仔细端详着那双琥珀色的眼睛……仿佛在阅读一本心爱的书籍。

“今天……我得到了一颗夜空中的星星。”  
他笑了起来。

“你……”  
耀想说什么，又卡住了……只能任由伊万抱着。两人沉默地，在昏暗与屋内灯光的交融中拥抱。

秒针咔咔地走，他们什么都没说。

“对了，我有礼物要给你。”  
王耀有些脸颊发烫，觉得自己不应该接受刚才那漫长的拥抱，太不得体。

伊万微笑：“太巧了，我也是。”

“你给我礼物做什么，我才不要呢……”

“我们不是说好一起过生日吗？难道耀是在骗我吗……呜呜。”伊万的眼神瞬间就变得委屈。

这男人装的，耀知道。

“你是不是10岁的小孩？？？”耀用手指戳了戳狗熊的鼻子，“算了……好吧，反正今天是你生日，只要你开心，什么都行……”

耀把包装好的礼物交给伊万。  
伊万用手稍微掂了掂，一脸困惑，还是没猜出来里面到底是什么礼物。他草草地暴力拆开包装纸，像个急躁的孩子要看到圣诞礼物，一秒都不能多等。

哗啦哗啦，从礼物纸和丝带蝴蝶结之间，伊万拿出了那件礼物，他愣了一下。

“啊。”

是一条围巾。

耀把围巾取出来，亲手给伊万围上：“好了，快戴上，让我看看是什么效果。”

伊万拉着耀的手腕，隔着羊绒围巾蹭了蹭：  
“暖暖的。”

“好了，现在你是一个完整的伊万了。”  
耀笑了，给对方整理了一下因为静电翘起来的额发。“俄罗斯需要围巾，这很合适你。”

“……”

“行了，把围巾摘下来吧，屋子里很热。”

“不行，我要一直戴着。”伊万说。

“你说什么傻话呢？不至于吧，小朋友，一条围巾而已，等到天冷的时候再戴。好了，你进屋吧，我该回家了……对了，这两瓶伏特加也是送你的。”

“耀，我们出门去散散步好不好？正好有围巾……很暖和，我想多戴一会儿。”

“你这个约会借口可真烂啊。”

“陪我吧……”  
伊万望着耀，就像一只眼睛水汪汪的大型犬。耀觉得大事不妙，自己很可能快要抵抗不住了……

（得想想办法！）

还不等耀想出些合适的推辞，熊仔又小小声地补了一句：

“求你了……”

“……”  
完了。

耀心里暗自骂自己：王耀啊王耀，做人能不能有点儿出息？都是假的，都是装的，这狗熊就是玩你的！长点记性！

“……”  
伊万还是用孩子气的眼神瞧着他，仿佛渴望得到一个薄荷冰淇淋甜筒。

“……”  
耀给伊万整理了一下围巾，把两边弄得一样长，然后不情不愿地轻声说：“好吧……走吧，我们去散步。”

听到这回答，伊万露出了可爱的笑容，披上了自己的大衣，手上抓着羊绒围巾，还激动得忍不住念了两句普希金。

……

将近凌晨12点，街道上只有他们两人。

伊万家后面有一个森林公园，两人就到公园里去，能看清天上的星星……  
矿石般的星光悬在夜空中，并不能照亮道路，但至少能让他们理解……原来和另一个人并肩同行，会是这样的感觉。

冬夜明亮，猎户座的三星在天幕高悬，两人沉默地并肩走着，呼出白雾。

伊万忽然说：“您愿意挽着我吗？”

“……”  
耀没有回答，只是伸出手，轻轻搂住了伊万的胳膊。两人走着，在冬日的林荫道上前行。

“瞧，那三颗星星是猎户座的腰带。”  
伊万伸手指向天空。

“嗯，我知道，我以前很喜欢星星的故事……”

“我也是。”

“你小时候有天文望远镜吗？”耀问。

“没有，但是我会在湖边看星星，一个人坐在树杈上……当然，待久了就会被蚊子咬。”

“真笨。”

“这也不是我能决定的，宝贝，我不能控制蚊子。”

“确实，星空很美。”  
耀挽着伊万，脑袋不由地轻轻靠在他肩膀上。

伊万微微昂起头，面无表情，紫晶色的眼睛在星空下黯淡而平静：“小时候我就在想……我到底是什么东西？我为什么要活在这个世界上？如果我不存在……或许这个世界会更好一些。”

“你……”

“耀……”伊万回过头，浅浅地微笑，“我对你说的都是实话……我是不该存在的人。”

“你别胡说。”

“如果……小时候，我在生日宴会的事故中死去……那么之后就不会有那么多痛苦、虚空、还有令人难以忍受的时日。我经历过考验，我拿命去和世界赌博……但是很不幸，赢的总是我……所以我活到了今天。”

伊万说完了，弯腰捡起脚边的一枚橡子，笑眯眯地开始研究起来。

耀心里很不是滋味。他贴住伊万的胳膊，忍不住说：  
“对了，万尼亚，如果之后你有空……或许我们可以去湖边看星星。”

“我有。”  
伊万天真地笑起来。

“对不起，当我没说……我就是和你客气客气……”  
王耀又反悔了，他不该提出这种亲密的约会，他们根本不应该发展到那一步。都怪刚刚气氛太微妙，他又太累，脑子不转弯，不知怎么得就说漏了嘴。后悔都来不及了。

伊万停下脚步，来到耀的面前：“好了，到了交换礼物的时间。来，伸出手……”

“我可不要闭上眼睛，我又不是小孩子。”

“好啦，快来。”

“真是的……”  
耀叹了口气，还是闭上了眼睛，像很久以前那样。  
那时他还很天真，对每一个生日都心怀期待，以为每次睁开眼都会看到包装精美的礼物盒，还有爸爸妈妈的笑容……以为人生……

永远如此。

“好了吗？”  
耀忍不住问，只听到伊万在一边窸窸窣窣的，不知道在干什么。

“还、还没有。”

耀忽然意识到：  
可能是因为伊万戴着手套不方便拆开礼物盒，所以着急了。他忍不住笑了。原来这家伙也有笨拙的时候。

“我要睁眼了哦。”

“啊，不不不，请您再等等，我这就……”

“我数到3。1，2……”

他感到伊万捧住他的手，将一条凉冰冰的金属扣在了手腕上……睁开眼一看——

“3。”伊万微笑。

“呀……”  
这回，轮到耀惊讶得说不出话了。

竟然是一块银色的手表。

伊万竖起左手，指着自己手腕上另一块同样的手表，慢慢地说道：

“瞧，从现在开始，我们的时间就是一样的了。机械齿轮比心脏更准确，以后你的表每走一下，我的也是如此。”

“你……”

“如果你把耳朵贴在表盘上，就会听到我的心跳。秒针一格格地旋转，我们的时间也是这样，一模一样的两个圆。”

“……”

“耀，这就是我给你的生日礼物，我把我的时间送给你。”

“伊万，你不明白……”  
王耀感到痛苦，心口一阵刺疼……倒不是因为癌症，而是因为他发现自己对这个男人……

“有的事情，我比你看得清楚。”

“不，你不懂。”  
耀感觉眼睛开始变得酸涩。伊万一定不知道自己在做多么残忍的事，但是耀不怪他。

伊万望向星空：  
“总之……我总会获得自己想要的东西。”

“……”

“对了，耀，既然今天是我的生日，我可以许愿吗？一个小小的，只在今夜有效的愿望。”

“嗯……”王耀努力打起精神。

伊万抚摸着耀的脸颊。他没像往常那样戴着黑色皮手套，可能是刚刚着急拆礼物的时候脱下来了。

“今晚……你做小朋友，让我来照顾你，好吗？”

“啊！”  
耀忽然叫了一声，警惕退后了两步，以刑警的严厉目光瞪着伊万：  
“才不要呢！我才不陪你玩这种candy daddy的糟糕play……等等，你该不会是恋童癖吧？！马上，现在，让我检查一下你的手机照片和上网记录！”

“啊？？？”  
伊万也懵了，仔细回想了一下自己的话，不由得笑出声：

“哈哈哈怎么会这样……！真是的……好好的气氛都被你破坏了。宝贝，你真厉害。”

“少废话，手机拿过来。”

“我的意思是……我希望你今晚能放松，不要操心别人的生活，不用事事都体贴照顾别人。你只要做自己想做的事就可以了，由我来照顾你……放心吧，今晚我不碰你。”

“别狡辩，手机给我。”

年轻的刑警坚决要查岗，伊万只能苦笑着交出了自己的手机。耀飞速地划了一下手机相册，又看了一下手机上网记录，一切正常，只是……

“你这家伙手机里为什么全是猫猫狗狗的照片？上网浏览记录也是去看各个动物园的直播？？？？”  
耀实在忍不住吐槽。

伊万挠了挠下巴，显得有些腼腆：“呀……因为人类没意思，所以……”

“还有，你为什么把我的号码备注成‘宝贝’……看得我好难受，不行，立即修改！ ”  
耀在伊万的手机上飞速打字。

“哈哈，那你不是还把我备注成‘傻逼’了吗？”伊万两手插在大衣口袋里，笑了起来。

“诶？！”  
耀愣住了。  
这种事竟然被当事人发现，耀瞬间尴尬得耳朵发烫。他想找些什么借口，或是直接道歉，但话到嘴边又成了胡乱发脾气式的嗷嗷乱叫：

“啊啊啊啊！”

“哈哈，你总是那么有趣，我的小星星。”

伊万笑着按住耀的后脑勺，亲了亲他的头发，爱怜地摸了摸，忍不住又亲了一下。

“好了，我们回去吧。”

……

回家以后，耀问伊万：“你想不想喝伏特加？为什么我从来没看到你喝伏特加？”

“那不是适合和你一起喝的酒，我的美人。”

“什么呀！你小瞧我，其实我酒量是很好的，不信我们比试比试？”

“你确定？”  
伊万苦笑着，从鞋柜里拿出一双新的室内拖鞋，弯腰给耀换鞋。拖鞋的图案是可爱熊猫，是他专门为耀买的。

耀没注意到这个细节，换鞋时还扶住伊万的背，保持身体的平衡：  
“来吧！我买了两瓶伏特加呢，生日就应该痛痛快快的。下次让你尝尝白酒，我可不会醉的。”

事后，耀为自己的这个草率的提议深感后悔。

酒杯只是晃了晃，时间和理智就好像是被玻璃杯吃掉了一样。  
等耀回过神来时，伏特加已经喝光了一整瓶，而他已经晕晕乎乎地跨坐在伊万的大腿上。

“瞧，我说让你别喝的。”  
伊万为难地抱着在怀里蹭来蹭去的耀。他自己倒是根本没有醉酒的迹象，只是鼻子和耳朵有点发红。

“我没醉……”  
耀嘟囔着，想撑起身子在沙发上坐好，结果一头撞在了伊万的肩上。

伊万双手搂住他，不让醉醺醺的美人摔倒：  
“小朋友，你酒量不好就别勉强。你的每一杯酒里至少都兑了2/3的蓝莓汽水。我就不该让你喝酒，只该给你果汁。”

“别小瞧我！”

“我没有。”

“那……我们再把第二瓶酒……打开吧！”耀以为自己在伸手去拿酒瓶，其实只是抱着伊万的肩膀拱了拱。

“1点了，小朋友该上床睡觉了。”

“只要你高兴……我们应该……再多喝一点！”

“倒是有个办法，你可以让我高兴。”伊万把耀的身体扶正，就像抱着一只在怀里乱扭的猫。

“说来听听……？”

“你叫我哥哥吧。”

“哇，好恶心……就算我醉得……毫无底线……也不可能叫你哥哥。”

“可是我比你大5岁，不是吗？你从逻辑上应该这么叫。”

“啊？对哦……有些道理……”

“来，叫哥哥。”

“傻逼。”  
耀高高兴兴地笑了，还做了个鬼脸。

“太坏了，这么淘气。”  
伊万就开玩笑地挠他腋下的痒痒肉，弄得耀忍不住左右乱扭，两人折腾了一会儿，等到终于玩累了，耀才乖乖地趴在伊万怀里。

“呼呼……”  
耀被抱得晕晕乎乎的，感觉到伊万呼吸中的酒气与温暖。他抬起头，发现原来两人的脸离得这样近。

鹅黄色的光线雾蒙蒙的，笼在两人面庞上。耀看到自己的影子，倒映在那双满含笑意的葡萄色的眼睛里。

伊万就这样望着他，平静而友善，仿佛是在等待着一个答案。

葡萄，甜蜜的嘴唇，令人口渴。

“伊万……”  
耀扶住伊万的肩膀，摇摇晃晃地把身体凑上去，想要吻他。

双唇贴近，恋人的气息犹如醇酒。

他们拥抱。

但是伊万忽然捏住了耀的下颚，阻止了这个吻。  
“你喝醉了。”

“我没有。”

伊万用拇指抚摸着耀的嘴唇：  
“喝醉的时候不该做任何决定……我也不希望你在种情况下吻我。我要你在清醒的时候，真正下定决心的时候吻我。”

“你有什么毛病！”

“确实有。”

伊万笑着，将手指塞进了耀的口腔，夹住他的舌头，手指模拟着某种动作进进出出，把耀的呼吸弄乱。

耀喘不过气，舌头又被男人的手指顶弄着，含不住的唾液就往下流。他不想让自己那么狼狈，但酒精烧得他头脑发热……耀就不由自主地，顺从地开始舔伊万的指腹。

“呜……”

“好孩子。”

“我从不给人口……”耀偏过头去。

“我猜也是。”  
伊万把湿淋淋的手指抽出来，吻了一下耀的额头，没做任何多余的事。

“但是……”  
耀停顿片刻，从伊万的大腿上下来，身体摇晃了一圈才找对方向。  
他两手撑住沙发，缓缓地俯身……

“我可以给你试试……”耀低声说。

两人的身体贴得很近，耀的脸几乎要撞到伊万的胯下，他感觉到那股热量。伊万没有说话，只是看着他做。

耀咽了咽，微微张嘴，打算用牙齿拉开男人西裤的拉链。

“小朋友。”  
伊万再一次阻止了这意乱情迷的举动。他两指捏住耀的下巴，另一只手扶住耀的肚子，强迫情人抬起上半身。

“我说了……我今晚不碰你。”

耀不高兴，试图把伊万推开：“你这人真的有病……！”

“嘘。”  
伊万把耀抱到怀里，就像拥抱着一个玩累了想要休息的孩子。

“放开我……狗熊……！你到底想干什么？”

“我想照顾你。”

“我不要！”

“好孩子，好孩子……”  
伊万低头，一再地亲吻耀的额角，嘴唇轻啄着耀的耳朵，低声呢喃……俄语软绵绵的，像是暖暖的风，吹得他痒痒的。

伊万一直说着什么，耀听不懂，只觉得月亮的船浮在波浪里，星星围拢过来。他越来越困，将脑袋枕在伊万的胸口。

“万尼亚，你在说什么……”

“我在给你讲童话故事，是我小时候听过的。”

“为什么要说俄语？”

“因为……”  
伊万低头，望着耀微笑，长长的睫毛好像故事里星星的孩子。

“只有用母语，我才能表达出童话的温柔感……这是我曾经短暂地体会到的某种东西，现在我讲给你听。”

耀懵懵懂懂地点头，抓住伊万的围巾：“呼呼……是……什么童话故事呢……？”

“一只小熊，想要寻找一种能带来幸福的蝴蝶。”

伊万继续讲故事，怀抱着昏昏欲睡的耀。他低声说着，陌生的语言与闪光的意义模糊地连结……

词语变得透明，光晕就浮现。

童话中又出现了花冠、山间小路、星星、湖水、男孩与蝴蝶……一切仿佛又回到了原点。耀似乎听懂了一些，似乎也没有，只是感到一种不可思议的奇妙印象。

“伊万……”  
耀依偎在那个怀抱里，渐渐睡着……那个人的心跳声就在他的黑暗中，拥抱着他，陪伴着他

“晚安，我的朋友。”

在最后，耀再次听到那个温柔的声音。

TBC


	26. 微暗的光

*Chapter 25. 微暗的光

后来的两天，王耀一直忙碌。

阿尔和弗朗西斯负责调查犯罪嫌疑人唐纳德·雷科在廉价旅店的行踪，亚瑟继续整理已收集到的材料，王耀则把重点放在受害人身上。

他再一次给害者女儿发了讯息，希望沙弗莱女士能愿意谈一谈父亲30年前的往事。不过对方一直没回复，或许还在纠结。

王耀很理解这种心情，没有逼迫对方。  
让受害者家属一遍遍回忆起过去的创伤，这种行为会造成二次心理伤害……十多年前，王耀小的时候，警方普遍没有那个意识，所以王耀不怪当年办案的警察们。

既然当事人不愿意提，他就自己去查档案信息。

他发现约翰·沙弗莱的前半生本来一路凯歌。年轻的音乐家才初露头角就备受赏识，全世界巡演不断，和不少知名指挥家、乐团、音乐制作公司都合作过。翻出老报纸，还时常能看到“令人瞩目的年轻小提琴手”之类的溢美之词。

但是在30年前，繁花似锦的音乐生涯就像是一根金色的琴弦，忽然被剪断了。

沙弗莱的生活被彻底翻转，被乐团辞退，和妻子离婚，还被乐团经理控告并要求赔偿。

从此以后再也没有报道、没有演出、甚至没有完整的职业记录档案……从沙弗莱被乐团辞退，到他在小学担任音乐老师的8年间，工作记录断断续续的，残缺不齐，而且都很短暂。这位小提琴师甚至当过超市收银员。

王耀敏锐地觉得，这中间一定有问题。

（老人的死亡现场是四重奏……还有老人养的狗狗精神状态的变化……这凶手一定认识约翰·沙弗莱，而且知道他跌宕起伏的人生。）

王耀正对着影印旧报纸沉思，手机忽然响了，“叮——”  
他闭着眼睛都知道是谁。

「耀，我昨晚做了一个蛋糕呢，你要不要来吃？巧克力味的。」  
发件人是“傻逼狗熊”。

“不要，滚。”  
王耀回完短信就把手机扔到一边，他还在生气。

他发火是有原因的。

那天晚上，他在伊万家过了夜，两人一起喝酒庆祝生日。本来一切都开开心心的，伊万的温柔甚至让他差点动心。

第二天早上他们很早就醒了，伊万问他着不着急去上班，王耀就随口说了一句：  
不着急，案子目前没有进展，上班不打卡。

是的，本来一切都挺好，两人有说有笑地一起喝了咖啡。王耀还亲手给伊万做了一顿早饭。没有中式面条，他就用意大利面代替，味道好得无可挑剔。

差不多7：30的时候，王耀穿上西服，打算去上班。  
两人笑着道别。

王耀走到玄关，刚准备换鞋……

结果那个斯拉夫男人不知道脑子忽然又发了什么疯，一言不发地走过来，毫不讲理地就把耀强行按在门上。王耀挣扎，可是身体被压在凉冰冰的门上，两只手还被死死扣住。

斯拉夫男人粗鲁地扒下他的西裤，把耀的内裤拉到大腿根部，解开皮带扣，直接从后面干了他。  
王耀吃疼，拼命想让男人的阴茎拔出去。

但那该死的斯拉夫男人发了狠，根本不在乎耀的感受，掐着他的侧腰就一顿猛插，甚至还从后面扯着耀的领带，像骑马时拉住缰绳！王耀被勒得扬起脖颈咳嗽，伊万似乎有点心疼，就松开领带，转而去抓住耀的头发，把他的头按在门上，下身重重地送腰，把门撞得哐哐发颤。

王耀不想叫出声，他们离门太近了，假如有人经过一定会注意到门内的异动，说不定还会听到肉体撞击的啪啪水声。

伊万强行把手指塞进他嘴里，抠他的喉咙，弄得耀忍不住深喉吞咽、又忍不住想呕吐。王耀咒骂着要咬人。伊万就转头亲吻他的脸颊、吻他的嘴角，用俄语说着柔情的道歉的话，下身却更用力地惩罚他。

糟糕透顶的情人！  
要不是他们刚刚一直在一起，王耀可能会以为伊万是不是喝了太多伏特加，或者嗑药了。

做爱的时候，伊万甚至还戴着他送的围巾。

最终，伊万完事了，放开了浑身瘫软的耀。而耀也不争气地哭着射在门板上，乳白色的液体沿着大腿根往下流淌，弄脏了他锃亮的黑色皮鞋。

这次伊万也没戴套，但也没内射……然而他做了更过分的事……

直接把精液射到了被王耀的内裤上。

布料被弄得黏答答的，乳白的液丝粘连在耀的大腿内侧，臀肉被撞得发红，还留有有男人用力掐揉弄出的红色手印……  
耀累得直喘息，水淋淋的，像一枚刚刚被清洗好的桃子。

斯拉夫男人贱兮兮地说：  
「诶呀宝贝，你的内裤被弄脏了，上班没法穿了。」

王耀气得恨不得想当场把这狗熊击毙。

然后伊万转头又变得和和气气的，抱着耀回到卧室，从抽屉里拿出一条新买的可可爱爱兔子内裤，微笑道：

「这是我专门给你买的，我就知道你可能会需要。现在果然派上用场了，太好了。」

王耀羞耻至极，因为那条内裤的臀部还印着粉色的兔尾巴。  
但他被逼得实在没办法，他不可能穿着被伊万的精液弄湿的内裤去上班……

从那个早上起，王耀就不回伊万的短信了。他根本不想理这家伙。

直到今天，他一想起这事还是觉得……

“妈的，气死我了！”  
王耀猛地捶桌，用来泡茶的保温杯左右摇晃。  
他忘了自己还戴着伊万送的手表，用力捶桌时，手腕被金属链狠狠硌了一下，疼得他小声吸气。

（不过……有手表倒是方便了很多，工作也更有效率。）

虽然王耀事后觉得……以中国人的习俗来看，送表其实挺很不吉利的……但伊万肯定不知道，他也不想辜负那家伙的心意。

况且就算“不吉利”，那也无所谓了，因为事实就是如此。  
他也就坦然接受了。

最先注意到他戴了新手表的人是弗朗西斯。

法国人无意间瞥见了王耀的左手腕，瞬间就露出了无比惊诧的神情。王耀问他怎么了，弗朗西斯却死活都不回答，只是微笑着说：

“这是珍贵的礼物，送礼的人一定很在乎你，要好好珍惜。”

“嗯，我们是朋友……大概吧。”  
王耀脑海中又浮现伊万那副虚假又恶劣的温暖笑容，恼火得直叹气。

那天本来是个还算平静的下午。  
王耀做好了整理档案的工作，等着阿尔和弗朗西斯归队，看看案件有没有什么新进展。

然而一通电话改变了一切。

有人报警了，在谢伦美术馆发现了一起新的凶杀案，极其残忍。

……

警方赶到现场，美术馆已经彻底清场。  
阿尔和弗朗西斯已经先到了，在案发现场等待着亚瑟和王耀。

“好，今天又有什么惊喜？”亚瑟问。

弗朗西斯叹息，指着展厅中的一组雕塑作品：“去瞧瞧吧，我们的’艺术家’朋友，这次又开有新的灵感了。”

顺着他手指的方向，王耀和亚瑟望过去。要不是警戒线已经拉起来，他们一时简直找不出尸体在哪儿。

在空旷的展厅中央，有三尊造型颇为现代的金色雕塑。

左右两边的雕塑很高大，轮廓模糊，仿佛融化的黄金液体悬浮在空中。  
展厅顶部的打光投射下来，两尊雕塑闪烁着金箔般光彩，绚烂至极，身光赫弈——  
犹如面目可憎的天使，在先知的战栗中显现。

王耀看了一眼作品的名字：“每一位天使是可怕的”。

弗朗西斯说：“里尔克的《杜伊诺哀歌》。”

“尸体呢？”亚瑟蹙眉。

“这儿。”  
阿尔指向地上的第三座雕塑。

他们眯起眼。  
第三座雕塑在外形上和左右两尊“天使”十分相似，也是依稀葆有人类的形态……但又像是某个意义模糊的发音。

雕塑放在地上，金色在阴影中黯淡无光，仿佛一位跌落的天使，痛苦地匍匐在地面，失去了自身的光亮，等待着将死的命运。

在三尊雕塑的下方，艺术家铺满了枯叶和干花，在微暗的光线中闪闪反光。天使就在枯叶上死去。

王耀走近第三尊“天使雕塑”。  
材料本应该是水泥，然而，他发现天使背部的材质不一样……

那是人类的背脊。  
简直像是一个橘子，只剥开了顶部的果皮，暴露出里面软烂的果肉。

那皮肤惨白，劲椎诡异地凸起，在肩胛骨的位置的还留有两条手术的缝合线……看起来就像天使被剪去了翅膀，血淋淋的伤上口又被缝上。

耀明白了。

在这“死亡天使”的体内，封着一个死去的人。

TBC


	27. 糖果

*Chapter 26. 糖果

手术剪刀一点点往前挑，剪开尸体背脊皮肤上的缝合线……

“果然不对劲。”

“凶手拆了死者的好几根肋骨，还往死者腹腔里放了填充物，难怪‘天使’的背脊看起来这么诡异。”

“好，那你把手伸进去吧。”

“我不要啦——罗维诺，你来吧！”

“啊真是烦死了！费里西安诺你这家伙，你都毕业多少年了？！既然会害怕尸体，当初就不要选法医这个职业啊！”

“也不是害怕……做法医很帅气啊，还可以帮到路德，只要想象都是番茄酱就好了！但是……果然还是不想做这种麻烦事啊，你来吧！”

“不要什么工作都推给我——！”  
两位法医额头抵着额头吵架，最后还是靠猜拳做出了决定。

罗维诺凝神屏息，小心地将橡胶手套伸入尸体被剖开的肌肉组织之中……在冰冷、僵硬、又略带粘液的触感中……他摸到了一些奇怪的东西。红发的青年惊措地抬眼望向自己的双胞胎兄弟。

“等等，这是……”

从尸体的胸腔中，他抓起一把碎石似的东西，哗啦哗啦，听起来像是玻璃纸的脆响——

是一把糖果。

两位法医睁大了眼，捧着从死者腹腔中掏出来的水果硬糖……钻石般的糖纸亮晶晶的，被血污弄脏，在手术灯下放散着尖刺状的光芒。

“哇，包装还完好，应该还能吃~”费里西安诺高高兴兴地合起手掌。

“不能——！！！！”

再次将手探入往尸体冷冰冰腹腔……罗维诺感觉自己就像在摸索抽奖游戏的黑箱。

还是糖果，许许多多的糖果……哗啦啦地落在手术金属盘上。

他从那黏糊的半腐的脏器与粘膜中，掏出了一大把包装精美的水果硬糖，透过玻璃纸能看到其中玻璃球一般的圆糖……本来应该在节日送给孩子们的糖果，现在却从另一个“口袋”里被掏了出来。

“呃……好恶心……”  
罗维诺蹙眉，这苦差事让他胃里翻江倒海，而费里西安诺竟然在旁边开开心心地把不同口味的水果硬糖分类摆放？！

“你能不能过来帮帮忙！！！”

“诶——”

“见鬼，凶手把尸体的肝脏拿走了，然后往被掏空的腹腔里塞满了糖果……诶？里面还有东西……？”

罗维诺的手指摸到了一个……绵软的，并非肉块的东西……形状也很诡异。

“啊好可怕——！是什么东西？！”  
费里西安诺一下子跳到双胞胎哥哥的身后，一边发抖一边泪眼汪汪地从罗维诺的肩膀探头往前看。

“……”

罗维诺咽了咽，手指缓慢地，把那个肿瘤一样的块状物从尸体的肋骨之间扯出来……

液块滑动的声音……黏腻感，沿着口腔壁往上游移，那恶心的块状物……吧唧一声，被从尸体的背部的伤口里扯了出来，红黑色的碎肉块沿着塑料膜往下滑落……啪嗒地掉在手术盘上。

“这是……什么东西……”

眼前的景象让罗维诺想吐。从做医学生到成为一名法医，罗维诺没少见过各种令人反胃的东西。但此刻握在手里的块状物，让他尤其难以忍受，胃里一下下翻涌。

费里西安诺天真笑了，将那东西从自己兄弟的手中捧起来：  
“诶呀，好可爱。”

那是一个透明的塑料礼物袋，在模糊的血肉之下，干干净净地装着一只毛绒玩具小白熊。

小熊玩偶天真地仰着头，在血与肉的圣诞礼物盒里，等待着被新主人满怀期待地拆开。玻璃眼睛空洞得好像两只漆黑的苍蝇，白白软软的绒毛看起来无比柔软，是小孩子会抱着入睡的好朋友。

费里西安诺捏了捏礼物袋，小熊玩偶腹部忽然发出活泼快乐的电子音乐：

We wish you a merry Christmas ~ ♪

We wish you a merry Christmas ~ ♪

We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year ~ ♪

罗维诺面色铁青，小熊玩偶的眼睛仿佛是正在望向他，黑色的玻璃珠双重地倒映着他的身影。玩偶的嘴角着，又冰冷得像是尸体胸腔内的触感……就好像下一秒，由线缝出来的嘴角就会裂开，布偶张开血盆大口……

这是一头会吃人的熊。

“哇，还会唱歌！”费里西安诺很高兴，“看来凶手是在准备圣诞礼物。瞧，这个小熊玩偶手里抱着的爱心上还写着：‘I love you’。”

青年笑眯眯地晃了晃礼物袋，玻璃纸的底部粘着一坨黑乎乎的血块，裹着一枚橘子味的硬糖。

啪嗒——

血块与水果硬糖，掉在了晕着银光的手术盘上。

……

黑色皮手套拿起一枚橘子味硬糖，剥开糖纸，男人张开双唇，将水果硬糖放入口中——  
糖球压在舌面上，唾液让裹着糖霜的弧面变得更透亮，黄澄澄的。

甜甜的。

伊万含着糖果，感受着口腔中甜橙的香味……

他用舌尖顶住水果硬糖。  
奇妙的口感，让他想到美人赤裸胸口的果实……甜美、随着抽泣声颤抖、紧张得发硬。

令人口齿生津。

“耀，这个糖果盒你会喜欢吗？”

香烟燃尽了。  
伊万就从公园的室外长椅上起身，打算回办公室去继续备课。他拉起羊绒围巾蹭了蹭，多么柔软的质感……

这是耀亲手送他的，珍贵的礼物。

“宝贝，你对我这么好，我也要都送你一些惊喜才行。”伊万将手插在黑色羊绒大衣口袋里，心情愉快地往回走。

这时，正好有几个选过课的学生远远看到伊万，兴奋地跑过来和他打招呼。

“布列津斯基教授——！”

“呀，好久不见。”  
亲切的布列津斯基教授微笑着，听孩子们说起最近的学业和未来的打算，时不时也给出一点诚恳的意见。

师生之间聊得很高兴。

最后，伊万将剩下的糖果都分给了学生们，祝福他们。大家一起吃了糖果。

味道很好。

“甜吗？”  
怪物笑着，问自己身边的人类。

……

“美术馆天使凶杀案和四重奏凶杀案很可能是同一个人干的。”

弗朗西斯把犯罪现场的照片贴在白板上，又指了指贴在旁边的音乐家照片，向同僚们解释道：

“两起案子的犯罪侧写基本吻合。从受害者的死亡状态来评判，两起案件中都表现出了凶手的某种美学追求……在‘美术馆天使’案件中，受害者被的身体上被涂抹了水泥，然后用金色丙烯颜料上色，从外形上模仿原本的两座雕塑。根据法医的报告，受害者的肝脏被切除了，肋骨也被切除了两根，凶手甚至在受害者腹腔里塞满了糖果……还有一只会唱圣诞歌玩具小熊。”

“真是恶趣味……他在戏弄警方。”王耀看着糖果的照片。

“受害者是失血过多而死的，那家伙活生生地取走了受害者的肝脏。”

“为什么？人体器官买卖？”

“不，切除得不够精细，只是为了切下来而已。致命的切口是在死者的腹部。但是凶手在将尸体糊上水泥之后，又将尸体的背部切开，拆掉了肋骨和一部分肌肉，填满糖果再缝合……”

“简直是在方便警察拆开他准备的’糖果盒’。”

弗朗西斯抱着胳膊：  
“和上一起案件不太一样，这次凶手的表演欲还挺旺盛，竟然嚣张到了把尸体摆在美术馆里。今天上午9：30，谢伦美术馆有一次火警，保安疏散了入场参观者。消防员赶来之后没有发现危险的火情，只是二楼洗手间的垃圾桶被烟头点着了。但是现在我们还不能确定，这个火警和凶杀案到底有没有联系。”

“监控录像呢？被删得一点都没剩下吗？”

“是的……美术馆此前三天的监控记录都被删除了。我询问了当晚在监控室值班的保安，他坚称自己什么都不知道，说是一直清醒地守着监控，直到凌晨5：00和人交班。”

“另一个保安怎么说？”

“接班的保安也没有发现异常，他早上来上班的时候，监控还是开着的。”亚瑟耸了耸肩：“我怀疑这两个保安中肯定有人说了谎，因为在走廊的垃圾桶里，我们发现了几个空酒瓶……那个守夜的保安可能玩忽职守，在岗位上喝酒。”

王耀皱眉：“那还当什么保安？”

“可能那家伙就是怕自己上班喝酒的事暴露，被老板开除，所以故意撒谎吧。之后我还得去问问他。”亚瑟说。

王耀在白板上用马克笔画时间轴：  
“也就是说，凶手很可能是凌晨5：00之前完成作案，关闭监控摄像头，删除了3天的记录，然后在监控摄像头被重新开启前离开了美术馆？”

阿尔抱着一杯桃子珍珠奶茶：  
“那么凶手是怎么把尸体运到美术馆的？”

王耀点头：  
“凶手的‘金色天使’是水泥做的，重量不轻，搬运肯定需要推车。他要明目张胆地推着推车进美术馆，恐怕就得找机会。”

亚瑟补充道：  
“据美术馆负责人说，因为这个‘光’主题的展览快要结束了。为了准备下一个展览，在案发前一天下午4：00左右，一群东欧工人们把下一位艺术家的作品装箱搬运到美术馆的仓库里，准备第二天就开始布展。”

“东欧工人？”  
王耀本来翘着腿坐在办公桌上，听到这话，不由得从桌上跳下来。

“我去调查访问了那群搬运工人。他们说当天有一个不太认识的临时工，和他们一起搬运了那堆像是工业废料一样的……艺术展品。搬运工本来就是人员流动性很大的工作，时常会招募临时工来帮忙，所以工人们也就没太在意那家伙。”

“那临时工有什么特征？”  
侦查员们一下子都来了精神，等着亚瑟继续报告下去。

“据工人们描述，那是一个相貌普通的男人，驼背，黑发。看起来还算友好，说话做事都畏畏缩缩的。工人们都以为他是立陶宛移民。”

“立陶宛人？怎么认出来的？”

“搬运工里有几个俄国人，几个爱沙尼亚人，此外还有2个葡萄牙人。他们说男人的口音听上去像是立陶宛人。”

警员们沉默了。  
显然，工人们对犯罪嫌疑人外貌的描述，和唐纳德·雷科完全不符合。

王耀打破了沉默：  
“凶手恐怕是乔装打扮了。他这么缜密一个人，会去美术馆提前踩点、搞清楚保安交班流程、关闭监控摄像头……不可能让一群工人看到自己的真面目，还留下这么明显的目击记录。”

“驼背，黑发，立陶宛人……”

王耀在白板上又多画了几笔：  
“再简单整理一下时间线，凶手的作案流程可能是这样的：在前一天下午4：00，乔装打扮成搬运工人，把尸体和其他艺术品一起运到谢伦美术馆的仓库……在后半夜溜进保安室，关闭监控摄像头，布置展品，并且在下一轮保安交班前离开……？”

“那他必须很了解整个美术馆的构造，还有保安换班的流程。”

“在美术馆布展……这样做风险实在太高，”王耀看着照片上拿金色的死亡天使，“如果我是凶手，我不会轻易选择这么做……既然他愿意费尽心思、冒着这样大的风险，肯定有某些特殊的目的。”

“是，上次是在废弃的歌剧院，这次却在布满监控摄像头的美术馆？凶手又不傻，如果他愿意冒险，就说明他有非得这么做的理由。”

“为什么呢……？”

侦查员们陷入了沉默。

“那么第二天早上的火警呢？和凶手有直接的联系吗？”阿尔撕开奶茶的塑料纸，把最后几枚珍珠倒在嘴里。

“目前还没有直接证据，”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“火警解除后，美术馆又重新开放了，参观者们来来往往，把现场痕迹踩得都差不多了……直到当天下午，他们才发现那不是一座艺术品，而是尸体……”

“火警……”  
王耀咬着手指关节，忍耐着抽烟的欲望。阿尔看出来了，想递一根香烟给他，却被亚瑟拦住了。

“王耀最近感冒，身体不好就不应该让他抽烟。”

“都说了，我没事。”

“好吧，体贴的亚瑟妈妈，”阿尔不满地做了个鬼脸，“可是美术馆的人和参观者到底怎么回事，怎么会直到下午才发现尸体？”

弗朗西斯叹了口气：  
“因为上午的响了火警，美术馆把通风系统调到了最大功率。我不得不说，凶手的艺术创作是真的很厉害，和原作放在一起简直浑然一体……除了金色黯淡了一些，几乎没什么不会劲儿的地方。下午的时候有一群小学生去参观了那个展厅……孩子们本来坐在雕塑前面画速写……结果有几个小学生说闻到了臭臭的味道。保洁人员来了，仔细上前检查才发现那是一具尸体。”

看到王耀还在咬手指，阿尔又从口袋里掏出一个樱桃棒棒糖扔给他：  
“给。”

“谢谢。”  
王耀微笑，剥开玻璃纸，把棒棒糖叼在嘴里：  
“所以这么看……火警还是对凶手还是很有好处的……第一，因为火警疏散人群，混乱之中，奔跑的参观者把现场留下的蛛丝马迹给踩坏了；第二，火警之后为了排烟，美术馆把通风系统调到最大，淡化了尸体发出的臭味……所以尸体能堂而皇之地被展览几个小时。”

弗朗西斯颔首：  
“是的，我猜这就是凶手的目的……展览自己的艺术品。他这么大费周章，就是为了确保自己的作品能被展览出来，哪怕只有短短几个小时的时间。”

阿尔掏出手机，向同伴们展示社交网站上的照片：  
“几个小时的展出也不短了。凶手算是成功了。瞧，现在网上到处都是尸体的照片……毕竟当时有不少参观者无意间拍下了这组雕塑的图……媒体都已经疯了，管它叫’死亡天使’。”

“记者不该这样……这种有噱头的标题会诱导模仿犯的……”亚瑟头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。

“咱们上一起案子的保密工作做得很好。媒体虽然知道在歌剧院发生了分尸案件，但没有图片，也没有具体的信息。现在好了……这几天的新闻头图几乎都是这位金色天使朋友。”

刑警们叹息，记者就是这样的。

“那么，这次我们的艺术家又想表达什么呢？”  
王耀正要接着说下去，手机短信提示音响了，他瞄了一眼发件人：

嘉龙。

（啊。）

他赶紧打开短信，看到弟弟发来了一条简短的信息：

「哥，你最近还好吗。」

内心就像被打翻的水杯。王耀紧紧地握住手机，脑海中一下子涌现出许许多多想和弟弟说的话。最近发生了太多事，他也有太多后续的事项想交代给嘉龙，男孩子必须要承担起责任，以后要维持住这个家……

但是现在，王耀一个字都说不出来，只是咬碎了嘴里最后一块完整的樱桃硬糖。

“耀，怎么了？有什么要紧的事吗？”亚瑟问。

“哦，没事，我回个短信。”  
王耀深呼吸，飞速给弟弟写了一句回复，发送完后就把手机放到一边，继续投入到工作中去了。

「我在忙，晚上再说。」

可是到了晚上，兄弟俩谁都没给对方发短信。一如既往。


	28. 圣者啊，倾听我的声音

*Chapter 27. 圣者啊，倾听我的声音

“美术馆天使杀人案”的受害者身份迟迟无法确认，这个约莫20岁的年轻男人并不在全国联网的DNA信息库中。

警方推测，受害者很可能是非法移民，所以没留下合法身份信息和相关的正式记录。

谢伦美术馆也暂时闭馆。

凶手明明是在更危险、更容易被人发现的环境下作案，但事实证明……警方目前收集到的有效信息与线索反而更少，甚至还不如上一起“四重奏杀人案”。案件迟迟没有进展，警方决定重新勘察现场。

这天中午，王耀他们再次来到谢伦美术馆。

根据美术馆的图纸，侦查员们再次还原了凶手从搬运尸体、在仓库躲藏到半夜、溜到监控室关闭监控、布置展厅、最后离开的这一系列流程。大致推算出凶手作案的时间。

亚瑟重新询问了当晚值夜的保安。  
这一次，保安终于承认自己之前撒了谎。其实当晚他喝得烂醉如泥，在监控室呼呼大睡，直到换班的同事敲门才把他叫醒。

“那天晚上，你哪里来的酒？”亚瑟抱着胳膊询问。

保安只得如实回答：  
“这个……我打开员工休息室的冰箱，看到里面放了一瓶杜松子酒，还有一包椒盐饼干……我以为是某个同事藏的，就拿来喝掉了。”

王耀接着问：“你醉酒之后，一点意识都没有吗？”

“我不知道……我就是睡着了，睡得很香很香，什么梦都没有。”保安说。

侦查员们意识到：那瓶酒可能有问题。很可能是凶手特意安排的，甚至可能在酒里下了药。

“酒瓶子呢？”

“这个……之前被我偷偷扔了……”保安支支吾吾地回答。

“扔了？！那可能是重要的证据！”

“对、对不起……！”

王耀出来打圆场说：  
“别着急亚瑟，我记得上次调查现场时我们就找到了几个被扔掉的酒瓶，应该还在存放在警局的资料库里。我们可以等回去看看其中有没有杜松子酒，再检查一下空瓶里是否有药物残留。”

“好吧。”

实在没办法，侦查员们只能试着从别的地方寻找突破口。

亚瑟和阿尔去调查凶手曾经藏身的美术馆仓库，王耀和弗朗西斯则回到展厅，重新审视那组金色天使的雕塑。

“那男人这次想表达什么意思？”弗朗西斯出神地仰望着天使雕塑，“目前的两起谋杀案……虽然看起来各自代表了某种含义，但意义还不够完整。如果凶手真的是想用尸体传达某些意思，那他很可能会继续犯案。”

“……”  
王耀没有回答，而是把注意力放在手中的模拟画像上。

根据目击者们的描述，警方为犯罪嫌疑人绘制了这幅模拟肖像。确实，看起来是一张平凡无奇、泯然众人的脸。

黑发的立陶宛人，个子不算高，驼背。

「那个立陶宛男人很和善，一直在微笑。」  
工人们不太记得嫌疑人的长相，但几乎人人都提到了那男人的微笑……似乎那副笑容有一种摄取人心的力量，让人看了就愿意相信他。

“……”  
王耀盯着模拟画像上的男人。

微笑，新月一般挂在男人的唇际。嘴角有两个酒窝，看起来很纯真，像是涉世未深的乡下青年。

男人的眼稍半闭拢，下垂眼，黑色眸子看起来很文静，给人一种冬日的柔和感。

看着画像，王耀莫名有种似曾相识的感觉……在哪儿见过呢？

（这样温柔的男人啊……）

王耀仔细回忆着。

好熟悉……  
或许他记错了？或许是记忆已经太过模糊……会吗？

王耀想到了一本相册，或许可以证实他的猜想。  
不过那本相册……已经被他藏起来十多年了。毕竟兄妹三人谁都不愿意再回顾从前，自从双亲去世后，他们甚至没有在一起合过影。

王耀决定等回家之后把相册翻出来看看。

此时，弗朗西斯打了个响指：“我有个想法！”

“什么？”

“耀，你觉得为什么凶手一定要把尸体做成水泥雕塑，然后放在已有的艺术品中间呢？”

“弗朗西斯，别用那种老师上课提问的方式，我会紧张。”

“哈哈哈，别说笑了，你上学就从没紧张过。”

弗朗西斯拍了拍搭档的背脊，结果王耀忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来，吓得弗朗西斯左右张望，跑去自动售卖机里买了一瓶矿泉水。

“我没事啦！你回来，诶……”  
趁着同僚跑开，王耀赶紧把嘴角和手心的血沫给擦干净。至少现在他自己已经不会被忽然咳出的血液吓到了，正常情况而已，只要不被别人发现就没太大的问题。

（糟了，胸口好像又有点疼……不知道之后会不会疼得厉害……）

为了不影响工作，王耀拿出两片止疼药含在嘴里。

弗朗西斯回来了，拧开瓶盖：  
“你这个样子真是叫人担心，眼看着你一天天变得越来越瘦。你知道你现在的腰有多细吗？”

“谢谢，弗朗西斯，不过这种话是职场性骚扰。”  
王耀接过矿泉水，把藏在舌下的止疼药咽了下去——那股凉冰冰的水流沿着食道往下，辣辣的喉头舒服了许多。

“你别老是那么勉强自己，送你手表的那个人也会担心的吧？”

“那家伙，”王耀看了一眼手腕上的表，“或许会，或许不会。我也不知道那个人在想什么……别管这些了，你刚刚要说什么？接着说，关于凶手的事。”

“我就是想说，意义的产生需要参照物，对诗歌的解读需要语境……”  
金发的法国青年转过身，向整个美术馆展厅张开双臂，就像是在宣告一场歌剧的华丽开幕。他手臂扬起，指向空中的天使——

面目模糊的天使。

可怖的，无形的天使。

弗朗西斯说：  
“凶手费劲主张要把尸体做成艺术品，放在这组天使雕像中间……这就说明，他必须借助这组作品来表达自己。这是一种互文关系。凶手必须把自己的作品放在原本雕塑中，他的作品才会产生意义。”

王耀似懂非懂地点点头，试图理解法国人的意思。

“耀，你想想，这组作品的名字《每一位天使都是可怕的》，出自赖内·马利亚·里尔克的《杜伊诺哀歌》。”

两人走到天使雕塑面前，一同观察暖色灯光下闪耀如金箔的造型艺术，璀璨的光彩在他们脸上晃动。眼瞳中，金焰与天使翩跹而至，犹如怒号、犹如审判日的执行者。

王耀这才发现……如果静下心来观看，这组天使雕塑其实非常有力量感……摧枯拉朽一般，要冲撞一切，撕毁一切的力量。

法国青年开始轻声背诵《杜伊诺哀歌》接下来的诗句：“‘究竟有谁在天使的阵营倾听，倘若我呼唤……’”

甚至设想，一位天使突然攫住我的心：

他更强悍的存在令我晕厥，因为美无非是

可怕之物的开端，我们尚可承受，

我们如此欣赏它，因为它泰然自若，

不屑于毁灭我们。

每一位天使都是可怕的。”

……  
诗集阖上，黑色皮手套摩挲着《里尔克全集》的烫金书脊，斯拉夫男人微笑，仿佛手按圣经的君王。

“布列津斯基教授，您在读什么？”  
托里斯将煮好的咖啡放在伊万手边，紧张地和对方保持一步远的距离。

“谢谢，我的朋友。”

“哦，里尔克，”托里斯瞥见了书脊的名字，试着读了那串德语，腼腆地笑了一下：“我的德语不太行，完全没法读诗歌，只能抱着字典一边啃一边看看文献。”

“我不喜欢德语文学。”伊万冷淡地说。

“啊。”  
托里斯尴尬得向后退了一步，咖啡晃动着洒了出来，烫了他的手，疼得托里斯小声呜咽。

伊万看了一眼，忽然抓住托里斯的手。立陶宛青年被吓了一跳，不知所措地僵住了，像是被猎鹰的利爪攫住的鸽子。

“做事要小心。”

伊万拿出自己的手帕，给托里斯擦了擦洒在手上的咖啡。黑色的小羊皮手套十分柔软，能感觉到手套下那双大手的热度。

托里斯的脸刷得红了，急忙把手抽回来：  
“啊、啊……是！是的！谢谢您……对不起，我一直这么笨手笨脚的，连菲利克斯都总是笑话我……”

伊万微笑：  
“‘你不是始终分心于期望，仿佛一切向你预示了一个爱人的来临？’”

“诶？！”  
托里斯听不明白，但他的心口确实开始绞痛般抽搐。他紧紧抓住了自己手机上挂着的兔子玩偶。

“‘你对加斯帕拉·斯坦帕究竟有过足够的思考吗？’”伊万仍在说着莫名其妙的话。

“布列津斯基教授……对不起，我不太明白……您是说……”

伊万并不理会青年的惶恐。  
他站起身，背着手走向办公室的玻璃窗，以一种不容置疑不容回避的语气继续说：

“‘以这个恋人为典范，某个少女也会因爱人的离去有此感觉：我可能像她那样？难道这些最古老的痛苦竟不能让我们开窍？’”

玻璃窗外，死寂一般的黄昏，仿佛罗马正在燃烧，亡者们已无法再恸哭哀嚎，而暴君站在高处俯瞰自己的造物。

伊万面无表情，夕阳照在他脸上，鲜血一般。

“‘难道这个时刻依然遥远？

“我们在相爱中相互解放，震颤地经受：

“就像箭经受弦，以便满蓄的离弦之箭

“比自身更多地存在。因为留驻毫无指望……”

托里斯怯怯地保持沉默，他终于意识到伊万不是在对他说话，而是在背诵某一首意义特别的诗歌……  
他根本没有插嘴的余地。

时钟响了，7点。

伊万抚摸着手上的腕表，仿佛那是被刨开的恋人的心脏，仍在他掌心鲜活地燃烧着、跳动着。

“‘声音，声音。听呀，我的心，  
唯有圣者能够倾听……’”

太阳落了下去，黑沉沉的办公室内压抑得仿佛一个熔炉，窗外的血红色在伊万的微笑中变得更加粘稠浓重，托里斯要喘不过气了。

“《杜伊诺哀歌 · 第一哀歌》，里尔克。”  
伊万蹭了蹭围巾，结束了诗歌背诵，轻轻打开了办公室的灯光开关。

光亮又回来了。

空间重新变得轻盈，就好像鲜血被洗去，神父的双手重新变得圣洁无瑕……怪物融化于黑影中，消失了。

托里斯终于松了一口气，头疼感和窒息感逐渐缓解。

伊万将《里尔克全集》第3册放回书架：  
“我讨厌德国人，但里尔克是奥地利诗人，我喜欢他。谢天谢地，奥地利挽救了沉闷无聊的德意志。黑塞是最糟糕的。”

“您真是……”  
看到布列津斯基教授竟然像个刚上本科的孩子一样，幼稚地抱怨着自己不喜欢读的书籍，托里斯竟觉得这有点可爱，笑起来：

“不过您真的很有语言天赋，实在令人羡慕。我的法语说得还可以，德语是真的不行。我还听爱德华说，您讲法语毫无口音，流利得简直像是母语者。”

伊万也笑起来：“要是我统治了他们，就让他们统统学俄语。”

……

天色暗下去，在谢伦美术馆对面的一家咖啡馆里，王耀坐着等弗朗西斯回来。

收队前，弗朗西斯说美术馆附近有一家很不错的点心店，他打算顺路去买一个小蛋糕回去给妹妹当礼物，请王耀在咖啡厅等待一会儿。

弗朗西斯的妹妹——贞德才11岁，正是嘴馋草莓和奶油的甜点的年纪。以前弗朗西斯有几次也把妹妹带到警局里来过。小朋友一直抱着亚瑟的大腿，说是要靠飞行棋一决胜负。

王耀很喜欢那个活泼勇敢的小姑娘，总让他想起小梅。

其实有时候王耀也会想，假如自己当初再努力一些……再温柔一些，是不是兄妹三人的感情就是不是就不至于变成今天这样？

“7点了啊。”  
王耀看到手表上的日历，忽然想起来又快到每个月的15号了。他犹犹豫豫地拿出手机……思忖了很久，最终还是下定决心给嘉龙和小梅发了两条短信：

“15号回家吃饭吧。”

小梅一直没回，嘉龙倒是很快就回复了：  
「到时候见，哥。」

“嘉龙，你的生活费还够吗？还剩多少，我给你打钱。”王耀抱着手机打字。

「没事，你别管。」

王耀想问问弟弟在大学的成绩怎么样，但还是忍住了，这种话最好当面说……不然很容易又吵架。

“好，到时候你想吃什么，我做饭。”

「哥，你别做了，我们出去吃。」

“我喜欢在家。”

「随你。」

“好，反正你先回来一趟。家里出了点事，我有些事要交代你。”

「怎么了？」

“不是大事，当面说吧。生活费要是不够了随时说。”

许久，弟弟都没有回复。

王耀深深吸了一口气。也好，这次沟通还算顺利，至少两人没有又吵架。  
弟弟妹妹长大了，王耀又忙于工作，三兄妹的感情已经不像童年时代那样亲密无间。

手机又震动了一下。

「哥，工作别太累，好好休息，照顾好你自己。」

弟弟的这条短信让王耀愣了一下。他差点想直接给嘉龙打个电话。

弟弟和他一样，性格要强，两人有时会发生争执。到目前为止，兄弟俩已经快两个月没有说过话了……他们仍爱着对方。但家庭往往如此，压力与无法理解的痛苦会大于深藏于心的爱。

王耀沉思了许久，把写好的一大段文字删删改改，最后只是发出去一条简单、甚至有些冷淡的信息：

“好好学习，注意身体。”

弟弟不回了。

……

（呀，搞砸了！我真是个糟糕透顶的男人……家庭、感情，什么都失败……）

王耀将脸埋在双手掌心，深深地吸一口气。

这时，有人在他的对桌坐下，王耀以为是弗朗西斯回来了。  
“怎么样，蛋糕……”

“晚上好，王警官。”

来者是一个他不认识的男人，栗色头发，戴圆眼镜，穿着深黑的登山冲锋衣。王耀熟悉很这种打扮，猜到这人可能是一个记者。

“您好，案件仍在保密阶段，警方不能接受采访。”  
王耀冷淡而不失礼貌地说，稍微瞥了两眼，确保自己没把犯罪嫌疑人的模拟画像放在能被狗仔队记者看到的地方。

他隐约看到了桌下有一个闪光的红点，恐怕是录音笔。

记者亲地昵笑了：  
“您真是很有礼貌的人，我还是第一次被这么温柔地拒绝采访。美术馆的案件很棘手，警方的诸位真是辛苦了。这么狡猾的犯人，竟然一点踪迹都没有暴露？恐怕还会继续杀人吧？”

（这人在套话。）

王耀内心不屑，脸上却还是保持谦和有礼的笑容：  
“警方会尽快破案，保护广大市民的安全。记者朋友们也请遵守自己的职业道德，多宣扬一些正义和公德，不要传播血腥暴力这种低级趣味。”

“王警官，这是我的名片。中国人是很实际的，我知道，我非常喜欢和中国人打交道。”  
记者把一张名片推到王耀面前。

（他想贿赂。）

王耀笑了笑：  
“是的，中国人很实际，因为我们不信仰上帝。没有天主会降下罪与惩罚……人类必须要靠自己的双手，亲自在人间实现正义与美德。”

“哈哈哈，说得好，多么傲慢的个性，您真不讨人喜欢。”

“谢谢夸奖。”王耀小呷了一口咖啡。

记者指着王耀的手表，意味深长地一笑：“这块手表，真的属于您吗？”

“什么意思？”

“我是说……”记者开始用手指转笔，灵巧得像是杂耍，“我都不知道……原来我们市里警察的待遇竟然这么好？光凭薪水就能戴上江诗丹顿的手表？”

“……”  
王耀沉思片刻，他忽然意识到伊万可能……

（糟了，这手表竟然要卖一两万？）

还不等王耀开口，一阵白光忽然就在眼前闪过，刺得王耀不得不用手臂遮挡强光。

咔嚓。  
手机拍照的声音。

“喂！我可没同意你拍照！”

记者站起身，将名片往王耀面前又推了推，笑道：  
“王警官，既然您暂时没时间，那么今天我先告辞了……请惠存我的名片，如果您恰好有某·位·朋·友……打算向我们讲一点点小故事，那么您可以请他联系我。要知道，我们给线人的报酬很可观。您知道的故事非常、非常值钱。或许您的朋友愿意用一个故事换一点点辛苦费，正好能匹配您那块价值不菲的手表。”

说罢，记者摆了摆手，离开了。

“操你妈，你谁啊？”  
王耀小声骂了一句，气恼地挠了挠额头。他最讨厌记者了。要不是碍于自己公职在身，他肯定会毫不留情地当面斥责这种无礼的人。

没过多久，弗朗西斯带着草莓蛋糕回来了，还给王耀也买了一份。法国人总是这样贴心，王耀很感激。

……  
案子没有什么进展，当夜王耀不打算继续加班了。晚上9点左右，他拖着疲惫的身体地回到家里。

（感觉已经好几天没回家了……）

王耀赶紧给几株绿植浇了水。

他一直喜欢养点动植物。  
小时候没机会养狗，他原本以为等长大工作了就能养一只狼狗或者大金毛。结果等他真正当了警察，王耀才发现自己其实连养金鱼的时间都没有。唯一能养的，就只有一些耐旱的、生命力比较强的植物。

以前小梅和嘉龙还住在家里的时候，也会帮忙照顾家里养的花花草草，但自从妹妹上了寄宿高中，弟弟去了隔壁市读大学，家里就再没人能帮他了。

“啊……小梅不知道有没有回短信？”  
王耀打开手机，终究还是没看到妹妹的信息。

倒是伊万在傍晚时给他发了两条短信，不温不火地问候他最近身体怎么样，工作忙不忙……就是那种别有他意的老情人的腔调。

王耀没有理会。  
这些男人都是如此，假惺惺地说什么工作和爱好，话里话外无非一个意思：想操他。

（对了，相册。）

王耀忽然想起这事。他打开柜子的锁，从一堆装着重要证明文件的铁皮饼干盒子的后面，翻找出了一本旧相册。

相册的塑料皮几乎都剥落了，封面上花花绿绿地印着两个穿旗袍的女人。

“……”  
王耀想起小时候妈妈抱着他一起看相册，教他认识不太相熟的家族成员，说起那些或辛酸、或好笑的往事……

「小耀，这是爷爷奶奶年轻时的样子。」

王耀翻开相册，看着那张黑白结婚照，耳边仿佛还能听到妈妈的声音。

她总是会说：  
「这是我小时候，瞧，是不是长得很像你？」

他又看到那张黑白照片：一个五六岁的小姑娘坐在公园里的石狮子背上，学着狮子张牙舞爪，精神得像一个小小的太阳。

王耀轻轻地笑了一下，抚摸小姑娘的脸颊。

“妈妈……”

小时候经常有人说：他们母子俩简直是一个模具里印出来的美人。细细的眉毛像是毛笔画出来的，双眼皮，眼睛又大又明亮，眼角的线条漂亮得像柳叶。

「那万一别人不知道我是爸爸的孩子怎么办呀？」

「傻孩子，你的嘴巴最像爸爸了，薄薄的嘴唇，线条优美好看……以前我俩在医学院谈恋爱时……我就喜欢你爸爸的唇型。真可惜，那么漂亮的嘴，却一点都不会说话，开口就只会说一些傻里傻气的糊涂话，还是用面糊黏上比较好！」

妈妈笑了，抱着他，亲吻他。

“……”  
王耀沉默了。眼睛有点不舒服，他揉了揉，起身去厨房倒了杯冷水，又悄悄抽了一根烟。

“别多想，有的事过去就过去了。”  
他劝自己。

等脑子彻底冷静下来，王耀又回到客厅继续看相册……他鼓足了勇气，终于翻开了最后一页——

那是一张有点褪色的旧相片。

他们全家。

妈妈坐着在椅子上，抱着刚出生的小梅。年幼的王耀和嘉龙笑着，两个小男孩非得紧挨着妈妈的膝盖。  
爸爸则站在椅子后面，手轻轻搭在妈妈肩上。

那真是……很多很多年以前。他几乎不记得爸爸妈妈的脸了……

“呀。”  
王耀还来不及多感叹，忽然就发现了一点奇怪的东西。

他小心翼翼地把相片取出来，凑近了看……

一种诡异感油然而生，他说不明白，但心里觉得不舒服、难受，就好像有某种……古怪的毛皮在黑暗中蹭他的脚踝。

“不会吧……”

爸爸的脸……好奇怪……为什么？王耀觉得要被呼吸哽住了。

（不可能，不可能。）

他赶紧拿来公文包，胡乱翻开文件，猛地从中把那张纸抽了出来。哗啦一声，把A4纸扯掉了一个角。

王耀慌慌张张地把全家的照片放在A4纸旁边，仔细比对。

“不会的……”

呼吸变得急促，大脑深处有什么尖锐的爪子在抓挠铁门——吱——刺耳的幻听像刺一样扎进耳朵里。

心跳加速，王耀喘息着，额头的汗珠掉落在那张A4纸上。

“啊。”  
他感到痛苦。

A4纸上，犯罪嫌疑人的模拟肖像……竟然和他的父亲有着相似的容貌，相似的微笑。


	29. 这绝不是说，你能承受上帝的声音

*Chapter 28. 这绝不是说，你能承受上帝的声音

“怎么会呢……”

王耀怔怔地望着父亲的照片和犯罪嫌疑人的模拟肖像。  
虽说不是十分相似，但两人的眉毛的形状、下垂眼……还有那嘴角的微笑……

很像，仔细对比起来真的很像。

（真的会有这种事？）

一个立陶宛人，一个幅根据目击者描述画出来的模拟肖像……眉宇之间真的可能和另一个中国男人如此神似？

王耀不相信。

一定是那里搞错了，或者，这肖像就是错的。王耀想了想，把复印出来的A4纸揉成一团，扔到垃圾桶里。

“这只是虚拟的画像，本来就可能和真人有天壤之别，何况犯罪嫌疑人肯定乔装打扮了……怎么可能会像我爸爸！”

王耀大声说出来，仿佛故意要用怒气压过某个人的声音。

嘀嗒嘀嗒。

厨房里传来水龙头的声音……王耀心烦意乱，过去把水龙头拧得紧紧的，不浪费一滴。

咔、咔、咔、咔、咔、咔……

“烦死了。”  
原来那恼人的声音来自手表，他就把表摘下来，放到床头柜的抽屉里……

拉开柜子，他才发现伊万的那块手帕还留在抽屉里。王耀本来想把丝制孔雀蓝手帕送去干洗，把自己咳嗽弄上的血迹洗干净后再还给伊万……但最近工作太忙，一直没时间，就只好以后再说。

王耀在卧室里饶了两圈，心猿意马地拨弄了两下床头的玩具小狗，又猛地起身回到客厅，回到相册那里……

“不可能，都是巧合。”  
王耀把那团废纸从垃圾桶里捡出来，重新展开……男人皱巴巴的微笑再次舒展开来，看上去更诡异了。

王耀凑近了仔细观察……看久了，又觉得两者似乎不像。

他舒了一口气。  
或许刚才自己眼花了、太累了，所以才觉得这人的长得像爸爸。王耀反复告诉自己。

（可是……我竟然真的已经不记得爸爸的脸了……）

王耀疲惫地坐在木地板上。

每次想起爸爸，他脑子里就只会出现那个可怕的夜晚……爸爸倒在血泊里，睁着眼望向路灯。

王耀只记得那个可怕的、静止的、冷冰冰东西……  
他甚至忘了……爸爸本来是个儒雅的男人，笑起来腼腆，和病人说话时总是柔声细语。

“真可笑，我竟然连他们都想不起来了……”

不过，他仍记得妈妈的面容。因为每次照镜子，他总能从自己脸上看到妈妈的影子……那么多年来，他尽量微笑，尽可能变得更活泼、对人更友善……也是因为这就是他记忆里妈妈的样子。

「你们是那么相似。」

亲戚们总是那么说……不过现在想来，就连“那个长得像妈妈的人”，都快要在世界上消失了。

王耀苦笑，拿起旧照片。  
总有一天，小梅和嘉龙也必须这样忘记他吧……只有与过去的幻影告别，活着的人才能继续往前走。

（那么伊万呢？）

这个念头在王耀脑海中一闪而过。他愣了一下，不明白自己为什么会有这么幼稚的想法。

“真是的，我在想什么……那家伙和我有什么关系……或许就算我今天死了，他也不会难过的。”

会吗？

王耀忍不住又去想这个问题：自己和伊万到底是什么关系……？归根结底，也只是萍水相逢的床伴而已。

但是……

王耀想起了那个夜晚，在星辰之下，两人并肩同行。

其实当时他就发现了……自己多么希望这样的夜晚可以……一再重现。

就像那些很简单的事。只要心血来潮，就可以挽着那家伙的胳膊出门散散步，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，说说各自遇到的趣闻……然后晚上一起回家。

如果这样该多好？

普通的，毫不起眼的日子，一个又一个的星夜。

他们看过了很多星星。

“够了。”  
王耀强行打断了自己思绪。他也知道，要是再任由自己这样设想下去……很可能会衍生出某些他不想看到的东西。

快11点了。

他看了一眼桌上那盘新买的游戏卡带。明明对这个游戏期待了那么久，结果等真的拿到……却已经是这个时候了。

“算了，睡了。”

洗漱完毕，王耀躺到了床上，抱着自己的玩具小狗。

关了灯的卧室黑洞洞的，窗帘透出室外一片蓝色的夜。王耀根本睡不着，脑子里一直在想那副模拟画像……还有父亲的脸。

叮——  
短信提示音响了。王耀拿过手机，划开锁屏键，电子屏的蓝光照亮他的脸。

「耀，你睡了么？」

光是读着文字，他都能想到伊万说话的语气……软绵绵的，像是在说睡前故事一样，在他耳边。

“没呢。”

「我真的很喜欢你送的围巾，谢谢。」

王耀想起那天早上伊万的所作所为，心里的怒火又上来了，指尖哒哒哒地快速敲字，像是在戳那个惹人生气的狗熊的鼻子。  
“有话快说，最好一次性写在一条信息里，不要浪费我的短信费用。”

「哈哈，我又不缺钱。」

“你这家伙怎么这么贱？！你就是故意的。”

「现在你是躺在床上，穿着小兔子内裤，和我在短信里吵架吗？」

“……”  
王耀停了一下，在想究竟是继续骂伊万，还是不再理他。

「晚安，耀。」  
对方忽然这么回复。

呀。

王耀心里一阵低落，急忙胡乱写了一些气话发过去：

“你别睡那么早啊。你是不是年纪大了，老了，熬不动了，所以不到12点就要睡觉了。”

「怎么，你是想和我视频通话吗？」

“也可以，不要再浪费我的短信费用了，有种来当面吵。”  
王耀刚把信息发出去，想撤回又来不及了，因为伊万的视频电话已经打过来了……

（啊啊啊，我为什么要大半夜和一个熊打视频电话？）

王耀叹了口气，打开床头灯，把长发梳理整齐，接通了伊万的电话。

手机屏幕上出现了对方的画面。

伊万戴着眼镜，穿着标准的教授着装：针织背心与带领衬衣。他似乎正在书房工作，手边摆着一摞书。

看到视频接通，伊万笑起来，镜片后的紫罗兰色眼睛微微眯起。

「晚上好，我的小星星。」

“太好了，我真怕一打开视频就看到你在做什么奇怪的事……那样就太猥琐了，我讨厌猥琐的男人。”  
王耀也坐起身，背靠在枕头上，对着小屏幕又整理了一下散发。

“你在忙吗？我是不是打扰到你了？”

「之前在工作，因为过几天我要去参加一个研讨会。不过今晚我不打算继续干活了，我们休息一下吧。」  
伊万摘下有些复古的金边眼镜，又回到王耀所熟悉的那个样子了。

王耀发现伊万竟然还戴着围巾，忍不住又问：“在屋里戴围巾不热吗？有必要吗？你家穷得没暖气吗？”

「热啊。」

“那你脱了呗？？？”

「可是我喜欢，因为是你送的礼物。」

“那你忍着吧，活该。”

「宝贝，你在心疼我吗？」伊万露出了幸福的笑容。

“你可能在做梦，梦里什么都有。”

伊万似乎注意到了什么，一下子严肃起来：「耀，你的脸色很不好，发生什么了？」

“呜，没什么……”  
王耀闭上眼，脑海里又浮现了爸爸的脸，玻璃般的眼球惊恐地睁着……飞蛾停在路灯上，苍蝇钻到了死者的唇缝里……

王耀有些反胃。  
“呃……”

「你看上去很害怕……耀，你还好吗？你是在家吗？要不要我现在过来找你？」

“我没事……”

伊万起身开始找外套：  
「不，你在勉强自己……等一下，我现在就开车过来陪你。」

“别来！太晚了，我不想麻烦你……我一个人挺好的……”  
王耀有些着急。他觉得以伊万的性格肯定会真的亲自过来一趟的，他不想大半夜让人家伤精费神。  
“你别过来，我们有事在电话里说，好吗？万尼亚。”

伊万的外套刚刚穿到一半，袖子还搭在胳膊上。听到耀的话，他又把外套脱了下来：

「好吧……不过如果你不想谈这件事，我不会勉强你，耀。」

“我就是想到了一些……”  
王耀捂住额头，顺手把玩具小狗抱到怀里，努力组织着话语……伊万耐心地听着，透过屏幕望着他。

“想到了一些……让我很不安的事……”

「什么事？」

“我的……爸爸……爸爸……”  
王耀不停地摇头，眉头紧锁，脑海中反复浮现那张脸……但他一时说不清那究竟是谁的脸，究竟是面目模糊的旧照片，还是美术馆的杀人凶手……他缩起了身子，紧紧抱着小狗。

「爸爸怎么了？」

“爸爸……他的脸……”  
王耀有些混乱，房间黑暗的角落好像在晃动，他感觉自己被装在一个瓶子里。

「你见到爸爸了吗，真好。」

“不，伊万，我的父亲其实……”  
王耀哽住了。

他说不出那个词，那个已经离自己很近很近的词。

「是什么让你害怕，是爸爸吗？」

斯拉夫男人的声音低沉稳重，循循善诱，夹杂着电流声传到王耀的耳朵里。大脑晕晕沉沉的。小时候被警察反复问询的记忆又涌了上来……要做好孩子。

王耀下意识地、顺从地去回答那个声音：  
“是的……”

「爸爸曾经对你做过什么可怕的事吗？打你，羞辱你，或者……做了某些你不愿意说出来的事？」

“没有……”

「爸爸已经死了，对吗？」

“……”

「那你为什么会见到爸爸呢？是梦吗，还是幻觉？」

“有一个男人……一个立陶宛人……”  
王耀似乎又清醒了一点，他意识到自己不能把案件的相关情况说出来，就停住了。

伊万似乎注意到了这个的停顿，柔声问：「你最后一次见爸爸是在哪里？」

在院子里。

那个漆黑的……玉兰开花的院子。王耀抱紧了玩具小狗，他摇了摇头，累得说不出一个词。

「耀，爸爸爱你，对吗？」

王耀低下头，想起那双温暖的大手把自己搂在怀里，白大褂上带有医院消毒水的气味。

“是的……”

「那么他不会伤害你，哪怕是在梦里、在黑暗的深处。爸爸会看护你，他仍然爱你。」

“黑暗的深处……”

「想想你最后一次见爸爸的场景，他也很想念你，不是么？」

玩具小狗的玻璃眼睛亮晶晶的，那天晚上的星星也是，爸爸妈妈肩并肩回家，从院子里向阳台上的他挥手打招呼。

他们在微笑。

王耀张开嘴，呼吸越来越难受，胸口哽得像是被一只红气球堵住了。他在出汗，后背凉冰冰的，脑子里一阵尖鸣——

那张画出来的人脸好像就紧紧贴在他面前，房间四角的黑暗在融化——他听到水的声音，滴答滴答滴答，水龙头……

「想一想，你们最后一次见面。」

最后一次，见面……

那天晚上。  
王耀仿佛看到院子里的玉兰开着花 。爸爸妈妈笑着往家走来。

（最后一次。）

耳鸣声忽远忽近，眼前的光斑晃动着，王耀好像在房间的角落里看到了一些奇怪的光斑，仿佛是人。

他看到那个画出来男人……正在朝爸爸妈妈走去……那个……肖像上的立陶宛人……素描的线条要塌陷了，扭曲的线团左右摆动着，扁平的男人手里拿着一只画出来的枪，走向爸爸妈妈……

“啊……啊……”  
王耀阻止不了，他不想让那个画像上的男人靠近爸爸妈妈，但他叫不出来。

「……」  
伊万沉默地看着一切，手指在大腿上轻敲着，仿佛提着人偶的线。

“爸爸……不……那个男人是……”  
王耀双手抱住脑袋，耳鸣的尖响又提高了一个八度，他想吐，反复干呕，胃里又没有一点东西。

「那个男人是爸爸吗？」

“不是的！不是的……他们很像……眉毛和眼睛都很像……美术馆……院子里的……”

一片嘈杂的尖响，白噪音，锋利的刀子，不断上升的白色光亮，涨潮。

「爸爸在美术馆吗？」

“啊。”

他看到。  
天使的雕像……美术馆的展厅中开满了玉兰花。头疼欲裂，王耀双手抱住脑袋，钟表的声音像是沉重的钝器，一下下击打着他的脊椎。

脑海中一片混乱。

“啊……啊……哈……”  
他好像看到了更多奇奇怪怪的东西。美术馆展厅黑暗一片，金色的天使在空中盘旋，玉兰花从墙上长出来，爸爸和妈妈倒在天使的脚边……

血，更多的血出现了。

他的父母躺倒在第三座天使雕塑原本的位置，浑浊的眼珠里倒映着可怖的金色光芒。

「你看到了某些东西，是吗？」

王耀浑身都在发抖，他不知道自己究竟是看到了幻觉，还是被噩梦缠绕。明明已经紧闭双眼，但是那画面还像是刀子一般，反反复复地血淋淋地刺入他的脑海之中。

他看到爸爸妈妈的尸体，被展览在美术馆中央。

“啊……”

玩具小狗看着他，粉色的舌头伸出来，像是死了一样。王耀蜷缩着身体，脑袋近乎碰到自己的膝盖，脑内的恐怖砸门声再次响起，他不想开门。那个夜晚，他从来离开过那个夜晚。

「仔细看看，那是什么？」

王耀不想看，可是那些画面几乎是直接被烙印在大脑深处。

尸体被放在院子里，金色的天使雕塑展开翅膀，血肉裂开冰冷的口子，有某个正在鸣响的东西要鼓胀着、从满是糖果和肉块的腹腔里炸开了——

王耀不知道。他不想去看。

可是。

「耀，你看到爸爸了吗？」

咔咔咔咔咔咔，那东西在逼近，在膨胀，要从肉块中发芽。虫卵要裂开了——  
在那个永不结束的夜晚。

“爸爸……妈妈……”  
终于，王耀再也不能承受，埋头哭了起来。玩具小狗掉到了床下。

泪水根本忍不住，再强撑下去也没有意义了。都没必要了，因为什么都已经无法改变，什么都做不到了。

「他们在那里？」  
斯拉夫男人坐在书房的黑暗中，看着手表，似乎正在记录某种时间，或是坐在歌剧院欣赏音乐会。

王耀还是哭了。

秒针旋转，直到扇形再一次圆满。时间像长长的尖针，将他的痛苦钉在标本台上，如同燕尾蝶。

以人类的痛苦为食的怪物等待着，享用着欢愉。

“妈妈……”  
王耀哭得悄无声息，紧紧咬住手腕，身体不住地颤抖。

「但倾听吹拂之物吧，不绝如缕的信息产生于寂静。此刻，它从那些年青的死者向你传来。」

伊万背诵诗句，远比背诵圣经更加虔诚。

王耀抓住自己的头发，蜷缩在床上抽噎。周围天旋地转，他向画在那张皱巴巴的A4纸上的人脸哀求：  
“别这样，求你了……别碰他们……”

泪水快要把他抽空了。

不知道过了多久，一个声音才终于传到王耀的脑子里……

「耀。」  
有人轻唤他的名字，如同亲吻。

「你还好吗，耀。」

“啊……”  
王耀渐渐清醒过来，他勉强撑起上身，脸庞上满是泪水。“对不起……我刚刚有点儿失礼……”

「耀，别那么说。」

“伊万……抱歉……我想去睡了。”王耀哽咽得都没法一口气说出一个完整的句子。

「你太累了。」

“是的，我累了……”王耀抹去泪水，疲倦地摇头，又被抽噎哽了一下。

「我还是应该过来陪你，你需要……」

“抱歉，万尼亚……我今晚……不想再说话了……晚安……”

王耀挣扎着抓过手机。  
他试图按下“挂断通话”键。然而拇指一直在发抖，按了几次都没按对地方。伊万沉默着，耐心地等耀挂断电话。

王耀又胡乱戳了几下手机，屏幕终于黑了下去……一切又归于平静，脑海中的白噪音也烟消云散。

“……”  
眼泪已经干了，嘴巴里咸咸的。

王耀躺着发愣，胸口仍止不住地抽噎起伏……他用尽最后的力气，捡起掉在地上的玩具小狗，心疼地拍了拍灰，和狗狗说了句对不起。

“……”  
王耀不明白自己怎么会忽然崩溃，他明明不想这样，太丢脸……这根本不像他。

为什么会这样……？

夜色沉沉，手机里传来最后一条短信：

「晚安，我的星星。」

TBC


	30. 间奏

*Chapter 29. 间奏

在学院里，爱德华·冯·波克时常感到痛苦。

这种痛苦到并非源于科研压力，或是令人头疼的教学任务……而是来自于此刻坐在他面前的这个男人，斯拉夫语言文学系的系主任：

伊万·布列津斯基。

“请问……您觉得这个安排可行吗……？”  
爱德华战战兢兢地询问。他的胃在抽搐，难受得像生吞下了一只活的青蛙。说实话，他人生中最大的痛苦莫过于此：

单独走进伊万的办公室。

或许系里其他同事都觉得伊万是位年轻有为的学者，像向日葵那样给人一种温和的感觉。

然而，爱德华能清楚地感觉到……这个紫色眼睛的男人……简直是一位钢铁的沙皇。

当伊万站在窗边抽烟，逆光中那高大的身影几乎像是黑洞一样，要把周围的光线与凝望者恐惧的目光统统吞吃下去。那男人是贪婪的，他有着卡冈都亚一般的热情与欲望……就像火，只是稍微碰到你的肩膀，就开始更嚣张地燃烧，在一切所及之处近乎疯狂地迅速蔓延。

这就是爱德华对伊万的印象。每当面对系主任时，他总觉得自己要在无形的烈火与浓烟中窒息了。

然而，那男人总是微笑的，看起来毫无攻击性，甚至像冬日的炉火一样温暖贴心。  
伊万是个很好的人，大家都这么说。

这男人就是有一种本领，能让周围的人心甘情愿地去顺从他的意志，让每一个细节都得符合他的心意。

系里休息室摆放的咖啡豆和点心都是伊万喜欢的口味。

公共空间的座椅原本是温暖的橘红色的塑料椅，伊万觉得那颜色过于幼稚，于是所有椅子不知什么时候就都被换成了手感舒适的浅灰色布面座椅。

他很有能力。有些老教授搞不定的行政事项，伊万只需要写一封漂亮得体的邮件，或是在咖啡厅和院长闲聊几句，马上就能解决。也多亏了伊万，系里从来不缺科研经费。没人知道伊万哪儿来的那么多手段，可以为文学系搞到那么多的经费、捐款赞助、奖学金……甚至令其他文科院系都无比羡慕，望尘莫及。

按理来说，系主任这种行政身份不会有过大的权力，更多的是行政任务。然而周围的人还是不知不觉地将更多的决策权交到伊万手里。

由他判断，听他喜好。

而伊万呢，从容不迫地统治着这里，就像一位表面上的明君。

爱德华很害怕这个男人。  
他能看出来，就算系里的决策体系看起来民主平等，实际上事事都要出于伊万的首肯。

那男人只是松弛地将缰绳握在手中，由马车向前驰骋。

更让爱德华觉得诡异的是……系里几乎人人都真诚地热爱伊万，就像信徒们全心全意地信任一位仁慈威严的主教。

爱德华认为同事们是被这男人洗脑了，至少是被迷惑了……尤其是托里斯。爱德华实在想不明白，托里斯为什么会因为给伊万点了一根雪茄就高兴一下午。

（这不对劲，不应该是这样。）

爱德华心里觉得别扭，又不敢有什么实际的行动。毕竟找到教职实属不易，更何况系里的风气其实挺不错的，一切都运转良好，项目经费也充足，没人感到不适……

但是……

“爱德华。”  
那双冷色调的紫眼睛平静地抬起，望着他，在死白的灯光下呈现出不稳定的蓝色，像是海面上泄露的石油，令爱德华万分难受。

“我的朋友，您为什么要写这样的东西来折磨我呢？”伊万的黑色手套有节奏地敲击着桌面，“是我做人过于苛刻，还是您不够尊重我？”

“啊这，问题绝不在您……”  
爱德华咽了咽，后背发凉。伊万敲击桌子的声音，简直像是机枪弹壳一次次地冲着他脚边开枪。

爱德华脑子里像是过电一样闪现了一百种可能性，从方方面面诘问自己：这份立项计划书到底在什么地方激怒了伊万。或许也不是激怒，毕竟没人见过伊万情绪起伏的时刻。但是那个男人的话语，让爱德华觉得自己是一只羽毛上沾满了石油的海鸥，痛苦且死气沉沉。

他很想询问计划书到底出了什么问题，又死活不敢开口。

伊万叹喟：  
“我不愿做一个苛刻的人，但是，您明明知道我是个完美主义者……为什么还要在这些小细节上犯错？我说过，任何拿来给我看的东西，你们至少让别人先看两到三遍。您应该是个有记性的人，难道不是吗？”

“那……那么是……”

“爱德华，您很幸运，如果您是我手下的研究生，或许我不会让您通过。”

爱德华瞬间如同五雷轰顶，又想起了写论文时的窒息经历：  
“对、对不起……！！！那么……能不能请您不吝赐教：立项报告书究竟是哪里出了问题？”

“我会给您修改，保证您能申请到那笔钱。”  
伊万拿出钢笔，在纸上沙沙划了两下，又停住了……钢笔没墨了。

爱德华也注意到那个细节。  
他心想，要是托里斯瞧见了，一定会第一时间着急地找来墨水，诚惶诚恐给伊万的钢笔吸满墨水。

（可是我真的也要这样吗……？卑躬屈膝地讨好这个男人？像一个农奴讨好一个大公，像托里斯那样毫无自我？？？）

爱德华咽了咽，心中不由地升起一股怒意。然而下一秒他就开始害怕，因为他发现……

伊万抬眼看着他，手上动作停在那里，金笔尖像是悬在了一份判决书上。

（糟了。）  
爱德华心里咯噔一下。看到那样的眼神，他就明白了：自己刚才那瞬间的怒意与不甘已经被男人看穿了……伊万已经知道了！

（糟了，糟了，糟了，糟了……！）

“啊，布列津斯基教授，您的钢笔没墨了是吧？！啊哈……请稍等，我这就为您灌墨水……！”

爱德华赶紧挤出一个生硬的笑脸，匆匆迎上去想弥补过错……但是伊万面无表情，冷淡地将钢笔别回了胸前的西服口袋里。

“不必了。”

“哦，这……可是您总要使用钢笔的，不是吗？请您让我为您灌墨水吧，您一定会需要的！”  
爱德华已经意识到事情的严重后果……  
伊万被惹恼了，不会帮他修改立项计划书，甚至可能不会再帮他！没有了布列津斯基教授的帮助，他的项目申请计划不可能成功……！他绕不开伊万，他绝不能被伊万拒绝！否则之前的努力前功尽弃，之后的一系列研究计划也要推翻重来。

爱德华急得脑袋发热，语无伦次地说起胡话：  
“瞧，灌墨水……！可能会弄脏您的皮手套……我不戴手套，很方便，我很擅长给钢笔灌墨水……这是我愿意为您做的事，举手之劳，我愿意为您做这样的小事！！！”

在那瞬间，爱德华满脑子都在想：  
见鬼，只要能重新再给自己一个机会，让那只该死的傻大黑粗的钢笔灌满墨水，他可以付出任何代价……！

“嗯。您真是热情的年轻人，我倒是很欣赏您，不过……”  
伊万正要说下去，语调听上去冷漠严峻。

光是听他的声音，爱德华就已经知道了——自己毫无指望，这个计划已经彻底废了。  
研究经费绝对申请不到了……

“叮，叮，叮——”

这时，三角铁的手机铃音打破了办公室内尴尬的沉默。伊万的手机响了。那双冰冷的紫眼睛不耐烦地瞥了一眼手机屏幕……

“我接个电话。”伊万说。

“您、您请，我……我这就出去……”

“不用，您站在这里等，或许我接完电话还有话要交代。”

“是、是的！！”  
爱德华咽了咽，肩膀紧贴着书架。  
一瞬间，他以为自己一定是焦虑得眼花了，竟然看到伊万前一秒还怒颜冷淡，下一秒脸上露出了温柔的笑容？？？

伊万轻松地翘起腿，身体向后靠在办公椅上，看起来心情好极了：  
“没想到你会给我打电话。”

“……”

“还是不舒服吗？昨晚我还是应该来陪你，抱歉，你父亲的事让我很难过。”

“……”

“那么，既然你给我电话呢，有什么需要我为你做的呢，耀？”  
伊万柔声细语地说着，简直像是在哄一个孩子。

爱德华目瞪口呆。他从来、从来、从来没有见过伊万这个样子……他甚至很少听伊万亲昵地使用“你”这个人称代词。

（会有这样的事吗？这个像沙皇一样的男人，会用这种天真得傻里傻气的腔调和人说话？？？）

爱德华下一秒就明白了，电话那头可能就是伊万的未婚妻。  
之前伊万在生日晚宴上也提过自己要结婚的事，还说对方是一位刚烈的美人，刀子一般锋利，烈酒一般纯粹。

真的吗？  
他们实在是难以想象那个恐怖的男人到底怎样才会爱另一个人。如今，爱德华倒是亲眼目睹了伊万和恋人通话的场景，心里更害怕了……

（上帝啊，让我走吧！我宁愿现场瞎掉，也不想看到这样的伊万·布列津斯基！）

爱德华在心中哀嚎。

只见伊万坐在旋转办公椅上，身体摇来晃去，像是一只闯入公园的熊，正快乐地摆弄游乐设施：

“我没在忙，你随时都可以给我打电话。说吧，耀，我什么都答应。”

“……”

“没关系的，你不用在意昨晚的事，那不是失态……恰恰相反，我很高兴你能把自己最真实的一面给我看。”  
伊万说着，左手抚摸着办公椅扶手，好像那是一只猫。

（操啊，座椅扶手都要被熊的怪力捏碎了呀——）  
爱德华紧张得无所适从。

伊万说：“等一下，耀， 我有事要拜托你。你这个周末能抽出一天的时间吗？我有很重要的事……”

“……”

（哦？伊万这家伙还会有重要的事拜托别人？）  
爱德华忍不住偷听下去。

“耀，周末你能陪我去动物园吗？”伊万认真地说。

（？？？）

“啊，别挂，你别着急断电话啊耀，”伊万赶紧双手抓住手机，仿佛那样能挽留恋人的手，“我不是在耍你，这真的是很重要的事，比你想象得还要重要，真的，你听完说完嘛。”

（去动物园能有多重要啊？！）  
爱德华眉头紧皱。

伊万好声好气地试图哄对方：  
“原因嘛……因为动物园的狮子很可爱，豹子也很可爱，长颈鹿也挺可爱的，对不对？”

（这算个鬼的理由啊？！）

“我知道你很忙，可能要加班……我们只去半天，好吗？就半天。我开车接送你，保证不耽误你的时间……动物园开车去也就半小时。”

“……”

“因为我从小就很想去动物园……可是我从来没有去过……”  
伊万的声音听上去就像个故意向大人骗冰淇淋的男孩。爱德华简直背后冒冷汗，他甚至怀疑这家伙是不是精神分裂。

（这是开始装可怜了？？？）

“……”

“是这样的，其实是有人送了我两张免费的门票……”

（又换了个理由？这不瞎扯吗！送票哪有送动物园门票的，27块一张的票还需要送吗？？？）  
爱德华暗自吐槽。

“……”

“嗯……好的，好的……其实我也猜到了，你不会同意。也没办法呢……果然……事情到最后还是这样，我果然还是……算了，没关系的。对不起，忽然向你提出这样无礼的请求。耀，谢谢你听完说这些。”

（哈哈哈，这家伙死缠烂打还是没成功！活该，谁会听这种鬼话啊。）  
爱德华心里一阵幸灾乐祸。

“……”

“那就这样吧，你先去忙工作吧，有什么事我们短信说……再见，耀。”

这时，伊万将钢笔从胸前的口袋里摘了下来，对爱德华晃了晃，示意他把笔灌满墨水。

？  
爱德华终于反应过来，赶紧接过伊万的钢笔，拿过墨水瓶和纸巾……

“保重，耀。”伊万挂了电话。

爱德华如释重负，这该死的电话终于结束了，终于没那么尴尬了。他用纸巾把钢笔的金尖仔细擦拭干净。

“您的笔很漂亮……很简约……还……很粗？应该很贵吧？”爱德华想趁机讨好伊万，让他愿意修改立项申请书。

（该死，这都是什么傻里傻气的形容词！）

“万宝龙的文豪系列，1997年款，陀思妥耶夫斯基。”伊万望着自己的钢笔，十指交叠。

“我以前有一支珍爱的派克钢笔，后来坏了，再也没能修好。”

“这样啊，真可惜……”

“那样不是更好？”伊万微笑，“被我弄坏的东西，就永远属于我了。它坏掉了，失去了一切的价值和功用，对别人来说一无是处了……那么，它就完完全全是我的东西了，只存在于我的记忆里。”

“……”

伊万拿起万宝龙钢笔，在自己手掌上写写画画：  
“海德格尔也是这样认为的。物品坏掉了，它本身的存在才真正彰显出来……显露出它真实的光晕。”

“……”  
爱德华知道不应接下话茬，识趣地保持沉默。

伊万用钢笔在手心画了一个可可爱爱的流泪的小熊脑袋，拿手机拍照，然后发了一条短信。

（什么鬼，儿童简笔画？？？？）  
爱德华觉得自己可能是在幼儿园的教室，而不是系主任的办公室。

伊万继续说：  
“好了，我们继续来谈正事吧，亲爱的朋友。我会帮您修改立项申请书。就算我再怎么苛刻，也不会拿年轻人的前途开玩笑。”

“真的吗？！谢谢、谢谢您！布列津斯基教授，这真是帮大忙了！那么……”爱德华激动不已。

伊万根本没听他说话，眼睛一直盯着手机，时不时还看看手表。

“叮，叮，叮——”手机铃音再次响起。

“看看！看！”伊万露出微笑，向爱德华展示自己掌心的简笔画，“我就知道这招一定有奇效。”

画出来的小熊委委屈屈的，一颗颗泪珠往下流，旁边手掌上还写着“求你了”。

（到底什么人会吃他这套啊！太可怕了……这么一个大男人……呃……）  
爱德华抖了抖。

伊万接起电话，瞬间又换成了那种稳重温柔的语气：  
“怎么了，耀？”

“……”

“真的吗！您……啊，我真是太高兴了，谢谢你，我从小的梦想终于实现了，可以和喜欢的人一起去动物园了。”  
伊万不安分地揉了揉自己的耳朵，显得有点腼腆。

“……”

“我喜欢你啊，你不知道吗？”

“……”

“喂，不可以反悔啊！你都答应我了。”

“……”

“诶，原来你是不好意思了吗？哈哈，好好好，我就是神经病，你满意了吗？甜心。”

“……”

“好，那么周五我再打电话给你，我们约具体的时间。”  
伊万挂了电话。

爱德华咽了咽，仔细观察伊万脸上的表情，试图解读每一个细微的变化……那双紫罗兰色的眼睛笑眯眯的，像是望着暖色的春日花圃。

（心情变得这么好？！）

伊万把之前收起来计划书又重新放回了桌上，开始现场帮爱德华修改。爱德华不敢出声，也不敢走开，只能默默站在办公桌边看着伊万修改。

改了一会儿，伊万忽然又抬起头，像个小伙子那样高高兴兴地向伙伴炫耀：

“耶！我要和喜欢的人去动物园约会了。”

“恭、恭喜……”

“您知道这是为什么吗？”

“为什么……为了高兴吧，谁都会喜欢和恋人一起去动物园、游乐园这样的地方吧。可以一起吃冰淇淋、合影、留下美好的回忆。”

“对，我要和他合影，拍一张遗照。”伊万说。

？？？  
爱德华吓得不敢说话。

“哈，开玩笑的，您怎么就相信了呢？是结婚照啊。”伊万笑了起来，看样子心情真的很好。

TBC


	31. 死与戒指

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ring in the tongue

*Chapter 30. 死与戒指

“美术馆的死亡天使”。

尸体的照片在网络上疯狂传播，迅速成为各大社交平台点击量最高的新闻图片。网络上开始热切地讨论起凶手、金色天使雕塑、还有里尔克。人类好奇、揣测、心生恐惧、继而再次寻求新的刺激。

一时间，原本的默默无闻的造型艺术家也名声大噪。

无数的媒体纷至沓来，请艺术家谈论自己作品的含义，猜测凶手为什么要将尸体做成天使造型放在他的作品中间。面对记者递来的话筒，艺术家高谈阔论，想要抓住新闻热度好好自我炒作一番：

“每一位天使都是可怕的。”

艺术家滔滔不绝地说起“死与崇高”是艺术永恒不变的主题，从荷马一直谈到了弥尔顿。最后，他还激情背诵了里尔克的诗：

“究竟有谁在天使的阵营倾听，倘若我呼唤……

“甚至设想，一位天使忽然攫住我的心：

“他更强悍的存在令我晕厥，因为美无非是

“可怕之物的开端……”

采访视频在网上点击惊人，甚至还配上了瓦格纳的音乐。

诗句与尸体的高清照片被无数双惊惧的眼睛攫取，被数十万个光标反复点击，如同弥撒，钟声在11点敲响，隐藏于电子屏幕前的黑暗天使们在倾听。

那些躁动不安的黑暗，对力量的渴望——

听从他的呼唤。

“Ite, missa est.（去吧，弥撒礼成）”

看着自己的作品在网络上疯传，主教般的男人如是说，紫眼睛中带着爱怜且冰冷的笑意。

……

在警察局的法医技术部门。

“真是够装逼的……”

王耀嫌弃地拎起塑料证物袋的一角，端详着从死者肚子里被掏出来的糖果。

今天要进行第二次尸检，王耀打算亲自和两位法医一起再检查一遍，看看尸体上是否还留下了蛛丝马迹。

冷藏室的抽屉被拉出来，白色的寒气沉沉降下，白色塑料布下显出人体的形状。

法医罗维诺介绍：

“尸体被发现时已经僵硬，凶手还在外层涂抹了水泥，所以只能保持这种蜷缩跪拜的姿态了。”

王耀蹙眉，拉开塑料布。

一具没有面孔、没有的肌理的人形暴露在眼前。冷气中散发出药水与难闻的气味。

“这个水泥外壳，有办法弄掉吗？”

王耀戴上橡胶手套，帮助两位法医将尸体放上手术台。

罗维诺说：“这具尸体情况特殊，不适用于一般的’Y字形切开法’。要敲开水泥外壳，势必会破坏尸体的皮肤组织，所以第一次尸检我们没有那么做，只是从后背裸露的皮肤入手，检查了尸体的胸腔和腹腔。”

王耀戴上了医用口罩，换上手术服：“那今天把水泥敲掉吧，检查口腔和颅腔。”

“诶？！真的要吗？这样会破坏死者的面部皮肤啊……”

王耀拉了拉橡胶手套的边缘，拿起了外科手术锤：

“颅腔是一定要检查的，开三腔是你们法医的基本操作吧？至于脸，这个可怜的家伙早就已经没有脸了……我们主要检查尸体的口腔就好，只破坏嘴唇附近的皮肤组织应该还好。”

“呃……”费里西安诺哀愁地低声哼哼，“这种可怕的事……要是王耀你是法医就好了呜……”

“我会帮你们的，好，动手吧。”

手术锤一下下地敲击着，叮叮叮，手术锥渐渐扎入水泥表面……直到金色的坚硬水泥外壳上出现了裂痕。

“……”

王耀专注地敲击着手术锤，时刻把握着手上的力度，他不想把死者的脸破坏得太难看。即便是无人认领的尸体，也应该走得有尊严。

叮叮叮叮叮叮。

手术室的无影灯下，锤与锥子闪烁寒光，死者的金色表皮就好像裂开的蛋壳……终于，水泥松动了。

他们小心地把尸体口腔附近的水泥碎片摘下来。

果然，水泥已经粘在尸体的皮肤与肌肉上了，被敲开水泥下露出的一个血色洞窟……很难让人想到那原本是人类的口腔。

“呜……”费里西安诺别过头去。

罗维诺不满地说教了两句，探头看了看：“啊？死者口腔里好像有不少……血块？死前恐怕大出血过。”

“检查口腔果然没错，凶手肯定做了些什么。”

王耀将手指伸入那个血淋淋的窟窿……死者的牙齿隔着薄薄的橡胶手套剐蹭到了他的关节，凉得像冰。

“……”

不太对劲。

王耀又捏了捏，感觉死者的舌头里有一个坚硬的肿块，不像是人体组织的病变。

“他舌头里有东西。”

“舌头？”

“看看再说。”

王耀两指夹住死者那条冰冷滑腻的舌头，往外拉扯……一条软硬不均的红黑色肉块被拉了出来……是人的舌头。

果然，在手术灯下，他们看到了死者舌头中央有一条缝合线。

“线？”

看来凶手曾经剖开死者的舌头，往外翻的舌肉里塞了什么东西，又将切口用线封上。

王耀伸手：“手术剪刀给我。”

“哦哦，给。”

“……”

王耀深呼吸，缓缓地剪开了死者舌头上的缝合线……舌苔已经呈现出猪肝色，腐烂的肌肉组织分泌出滑腻的液体，弄脏了王耀的橡胶手套。他不太在乎，专注于眼前的工作。

剪开了尸体的舌头，一抹纯洁的银光在腐肉中闪耀。

“这是……？！”法医们错愕不已。

“啊……？！”

王耀也睁大双眼，迟疑地拿起深埋在舌肉中的那枚小小金属环。

那是一枚戒指，被缝在了舌头里。

造型简洁的铂金戒指，镶嵌了一枚钻石，如同银白的启明星……

是婚戒。

“舌头里的钻石……？”

王耀惊讶地拿起婚戒，看起来是他也能戴进去的尺寸？

（为什么？凶手要在这种地方藏一枚钻戒？）

他仔细回想着……

戒指、糖果、毛绒玩具……被装在血与肉的“礼物袋”里。玩偶唱着歌，抱着“I Love You”的爱心。

一种诡异的恶心感从心底泛起……

王耀又想到了模拟画像上那个立陶宛男人，那张和自己父亲相似的脸。水泥块如同巨大的飞蛾，停在死者的脸上。

冰冷的肉块，被破开的红色腹腔，幻觉中那逐渐鼓胀的虫卵，玉兰花正在抽芽，飞蛾的毛绒绒的触角与无数抖动的细腿——

汹涌的黑色激流，猩红的潮水，那个人手中的银色手术刀。

素描画出来的笑容，耳鸣响起——

（呜……！）

王耀两手撑住摇摇欲坠的身体，手术台猛晃了一下，他差点吐了出来。

发丝无力地垂散下来，红宝石要从内部裂开了。

……

“我是怎么了……？”

尸检结束后，王耀还是觉得不舒服。那种恶心感哽在心底，就好像直接吞下了一整条不新鲜的鱼。

他一直耳鸣，脑子里又浮现出昨晚那些令他崩溃的画面……父亲的脸，美术馆，血。

“呜……”

王耀坐在办公室的沙发上休息，将脸埋在掌心里，希望耳鸣过去后这种心理上的恶心感能消退。

（绝对不能像昨晚那样再崩溃一次了……）

好在办公室里没人，王耀不用掩饰。

同事们都出去了，阿尔和弗朗西斯继续去蹲点调查嫌疑人，亚瑟去走访美术馆的负责人。

（到底怎么回事？为什么总是想到昨晚的幻觉？）

王耀焦躁不安，又想抽烟。正好，他看到阿尔办公桌上有一包烟，就抽出一根叼在嘴上……

没有打火机。

“见鬼。”

王耀干咳了两下，脑袋紧绷得像是要裂开。不行，说什么他都得抽根烟放松一下神经。

为了借打火机，王耀来到了楼下的办公室，去找第五组的组长路德维希。

路德摇头：

“很抱歉，耀……之前亚瑟和大家都交代过了，说你感冒咳嗽得厉害，让我们无论如何都不可以给你烟或是打火机。”

“……”

王耀无话可说，叼在唇际的细烟抖了抖。路德维希抬手就将他嘴边的烟摘了下来，往他手里塞了一包Haribo小熊软糖。

（操，我又不是未成年人！不给我抽烟，我可以自己去买。）

然而等王耀到了街对面的便利店，新来的店员不认识他，说什么都不把香烟卖给他，要求先看看他的身份证的上的年龄。

“我28了，不是18！”王耀头疼地扶住额头。

“这不一定，”年轻店员狐疑地打量着他的脸，“请您出示身份证或者驾照。”

“我真的没带……”

“那么很抱歉，我们不能把香烟卖给您。”

“我就在对面的警察局工作！”

“不一定，说不定您刚刚翘掉了大学的某堂课。”

“我已经当了快8年的刑警了……”

店员懒懒地瞥了他一眼，低头算账：

“有趣，好了，既然您没法拿出身份证，那么还是建议您放弃吧。买点软糖和汽水，赶回学校去上课吧，大学学费不便宜，别浪费青春。”

“呃……”

王耀实在没办法，只能放弃了买烟的念头，随便买了一包自己喜欢的巧克力豆，郁闷地坐在公交车站的长椅上吃巧克力。

冬季的冷风吹得他头疼，倒也让发热的头脑冷静了不少。

他拿出手机，随便点开社交网络看了看，随便划两下就能看到“美术馆死亡天使”的图片和报道。

媒体甚至给凶手取了一个颇为风雅的代号——“艺术家”。

“操，炒作这种暴力图片的新闻记者都没妈。”

王耀叹了口气。

不行，得尽快把案子解决。要是再放任这个杀人犯逍遥下去，不知道后面还会有多少无辜的人遇害。

凶手不会停下的。

那男人就是一台凶暴的杀戮机器，不知道被什么忽然打开了开关，开始发疯似的横冲直撞。

那家伙手上肯定不止这2起命案。

其作案手段之娴熟，杀人分尸的手法之精确，简直像是外科医生……这绝对是个潜伏多年的犯罪分子。王耀猜想，很可能路德维希他们第5组在调查的系列失踪案也与凶手“艺术家”有关。

阿尔弗雷德现在的精力仍然放在追查唐纳德·雷科身上，这没错，王耀同意。那个精算师绝不干净，但不太可能是第2起案件的凶手。

目前的线索不够充分，证据链不完整，少数几个可以深挖的突破点恐怕就是小提琴师约翰·沙弗莱30年前的人生经历，还有犯罪模拟画像上那个“立陶宛人”。

王耀看着自己的皮鞋，往嘴里塞了几颗红色巧克力豆。

四重奏分尸，金色的死亡天使……

这些凶案现场一定有某种共同的主题。凶手表现欲很强，恐怕是在用一系列的尸体现场在展示某种理念

（实在不行，只能等凶手第3次犯案了……只要继续作案，那家伙总有失手的时候……）

王耀忍不住开始猜测，第3次尸体现场会是什么样子……但他瞬间就打消了自己这种毫无职业道德、毫无良心的念头。

“不行！我是警察啊，怎么能指望凶手再次犯案来获得更多的线索？不行，得抓紧。”

王耀拿出手机，给受害者约翰·沙弗莱的女儿再次发了一条信息，希望她能做好心理准备，和警方谈谈父亲30年前退出音乐圈的事。

他正编辑着短信，忽然收到了小梅的短信：

「哥哥对不起！最近一直忙着模拟考，太忙了，之前忘了回哥哥的短信，对不起哦！15号我们还有另一场模拟考，我回不来啦QAQ！哥哥们先好好聚一下吧，等月底我没事了再回家吧呜呜呜。」

妹妹还附上了一个流泪猫猫头的图片。

王耀松了一口气，之前一直没收到妹妹的回复，他总担心小梅是不是在寄宿高中遇到了什么事，几次都想给妹妹的班主任打电话了。

“好啦没事，你好好准备考试啊，考大学压力很大。生活费还够吗？”他回复道。

「呜呜QAQ」

小姑娘欲言又止。

王耀苦笑，妹妹又在撒娇了，恐怕又买了不少漂漂亮亮的小裙子和玩具吧，真是没办法……这个年纪的女孩子就是喜欢漂亮可爱的东西，这很好，王耀倒是希望妹妹能理所应当地享受青春，不用像他以前那样苦闷。

他往妹妹的银行卡里转了3000。

「呜哇，谢谢哥哥QAQ！」

“好好学习，注意身体。”

王耀发完了短信，估算了一下妹妹考大学的时间。有点不妙，要是他不能撑到那个时候，可能会影响小姑娘的考试……这是他不愿看到的。

（以后就只有他们两个孩子了……他们得好好照顾对方才行，这个家不能就这么散了。）

王耀看了一下手表。

嘉龙周日会回家，他必须好好和弟弟谈一谈。到时候要是他出了事，嘉龙必须承担起男子汉的责任，帮助妹妹度过考大学这道坎。

巧克力豆差不多吃完了。

王耀顺手把包装扔到垃圾桶里，拉了拉风衣的领子，回警局去继续工作。

“这周六还答应了要带那只狗熊去动物园……真麻烦……天天加班那么忙，还要陪一个身高一米九几的幼儿园小熊仔去玩。所以说我真是……没事给自己找罪受。”

话是这么说……

他仰头看了一下街灯夜景之上天空，金星幽幽地悬在天穹，一如既往。每当他望向星空，得到的都是同样的答案。

“也不错，反正我也十多年没去过动物园了。”

王耀笑了一下。

……

“喂，最近你们看网络上那个杀人现场的照片了吗？发生在美术馆那个……”

三位年轻教员在电梯里图书馆的闲聊。

周日系里要举办一个研讨会，托里斯他们最近一直在为此做准备，今天也在办公室加班，直到晚上快9点。

“看了……好可怕！那个真的是尸体吗？怎么看都是雕塑吧……”

小个子的莱维斯抖了抖，仿佛抱在胸前的文件夹能像附身符一样保护他似的。

托里斯点头：

“我也看不出来，那个尸体和旁边两座雕塑浑然天成……报道上说还是几个小学生发现那是尸体的。真可怕，竟然在公共场所展览了一下午……对了，爱德华你的科研经费申请怎么样？”

戴眼镜的年轻人苦大仇深地躬身叹气：

“可算是……把立项申请交上去了……也多亏布列津斯基教授帮我把申请书修改过一遍了。你们知道那天我是怎么活下来的吗？？？？我一边挨批评，一边还要听那男人和未婚妻打电话秀恩爱？！主啊，我还是聋掉比较好。你们能想象那家伙谈恋爱时是什么样子吗？太可怕了……”

“哈……和未婚妻电话啊……”托里斯落寞地笑了一下。

“伊万的未婚妻是什么人啊！”莱维斯来了精神，兴奋地踮起脚尖。

“嘘！！！”

爱德华赶紧捂住同僚的嘴，生怕谈话声顺着电梯传到楼上，传到某个可怕的男人的耳朵里。他们离开斯拉夫语系时，系主任办公室的灯可还亮着。伊万还在办公室里加班。

莱维斯抖了抖，又小小声地说：“那……伊万的未婚妻是什么人啊……？”

“不知道，听电话里……可能是位任性骄纵的美人？就连伊万都束手无策，哈哈真活该。”

“这样啊……”托里斯笑了笑。

（果然……伊万喜欢能和他平起平坐的人……）

托里斯很早就发现了，伊万喜欢强势的人，喜欢有挑战性的事……那家伙表面上对谁都和善恭敬，但实际上，伊万只尊重强者。

（我这样软弱的人……果然不是布列津斯基教授会喜欢的类型……算了，算了吧……）

托里斯尴尬地笑着，思绪已经飘到了天边，没有继续参与到朋友们对“美术馆天使凶杀案”的讨论中。

他们从图书馆出来，校园里漆黑一片，路灯下寂寥寡寡，只有干枯的落叶。

“9点了，回家注意安全，周日再见。”

爱德华和莱维斯顺路。

“再见。”

托里斯告别了朋友们，往相反的方向去坐地铁。他一边走，一边想着之前和伊万相处的种种。

（为什么？为什么不能是我……？）

他想到两人一起喝咖啡，谈论起读博士时的趣闻……也想起自己坐在阶梯教室后排，久久地凝望着秋日金色的斜阳，照耀正在写板书的伊万的背影上。

那个人的声音，那个人微笑时习惯性的歪头的姿态，那个人在窗边抽烟……

明明他已经很习惯在远处偷偷望着伊万，为什么……现在要忽然告诉他：自己爱过的一切都只是梦幻泡影？没有什么是属于他的。

没有一个瞬间。

想到这里，托里斯停下脚步，望着自己的脚尖。眼前变得模糊，泪水滴落在脚边，鱼肝油般灯光晕染开来。

“呜……”

就在托里斯紧紧抱着胸口的书籍，在路边哭泣时，一个陌生的声音忽然对他说：

“不好意思，你是这里的学生吗？”

“诶？”

托里斯赶紧抹去泪水，抬头一看，是一个不认识的男子，大概四五十岁，穿着一身黑色的运动装，像是来夜跑的。

“你是这里的学生吗？”男子又问了一次。

“啊，我不是学生……我是教职员……请问您有什么事吗？”托里斯迅速收拾好心情。

“啊，啊。”男子说。

“？”

托里斯有点困惑，他不明白男子到底要干什么，又感觉对方似乎需要帮助。

男子的呼吸变得有点急促，可能是跑步后的反应：

“我迷路了，学校真大啊，啊……能问问您，怎么才能走到地铁站吗？”

“地铁站？您要去哪个地铁站？”

“就，就最、近的那个。”

“哦，我也要去，在东边，我可以给您指路。”

“啊，啊。”

男子的嗓音变得有点尖。周围没有什么人，夜里的校园阒寂一片，冷风簌簌地挂起花坛中的枯叶。

托里斯正想说：那我们一起去地铁站吧。

就在这时，一双大手忽然从背后沉沉地按在托里斯的肩膀，吓了他一跳。

托里斯蓦地回头一看，竟然是伊万·布列津斯基教授？！

“啊！教授！”

斯拉夫男人就站在他身后，脸几乎被阴影遮住，只有一半的微笑露在灯光下……脸色苍白得像一个幽灵。黑压压的长斗篷仿佛是钢铁渡鸦巨大的双翼，将那高大的身影包裹在黑夜的大氅中。

“晚上好……”

伊万的大手按在托里斯肩上，对面前那个神经兮兮的陌生男子笑了一下：

“这里是我的地盘，要狩猎……滚到别的地方去。”

仿佛来自深渊，怪物的笑声带着恶意。

穿运动服的男子像是被吓坏了，转身拔腿就跑，很快就消失在黑暗的街角。托里斯一头雾水，不明白为什么伊万只是说了句话，问路的男子就忽然跑了？

“？”

“打电话给校警。”伊万抽出一根雪茄，自己点上。

“为什么？”

“告诉校警：校园里来了个危险的可疑男子。你把那家伙的体貌特征描述一遍，让校警加强巡逻，不能再让那家伙再靠近学校。”

伊万吸了一口烟，火点在黑暗中更加明亮。

托里斯还是不太明白为什么，不过他从来不会抗拒伊万的指令，就赶紧拿出手机拨通了校园报警电话。

……

几个校警赶到后，托里斯描述了一番那个可疑男子的外貌特征，伊万沉默地站在一旁抽烟。

“那家伙可能是个绑架犯……或者……是个抢劫犯。”

托里斯一边猜测伊万的意思，一边磕磕巴巴地努力补充着。他偷看伊万的脸色，对方似乎没有不满或是反对的神情，他猜得大概没错。

校警记录着：

“好的，老师们，感谢二位的提醒，我们今夜会加强警力巡逻，确保主校学生的安全。”

香烟燃尽，伊万弹了弹烟灰，说道：

“尤其注意女生宿舍那边的情况，那家伙专挑柔弱的对象下手。”

“好的，教授。”

“开放式校园就是麻烦，我还是喜欢有围墙。”伊万把烟头在花坛边按灭，转头对托里斯说：“好了，我的朋友，今晚我开车送您回家吧。”

“诶？！”

托里斯惊恐地向后一跳，就连校警都皱起了眉头。

伊万耸了耸肩：

“别在意，安全是第一位的。像您这种类型的好人，很容易被坏人盯上。总之今晚我先送您吧，之后您最好开车上下班，最近不会太平。”

“谢谢……”

“您家在哪儿？”伊万听完托里斯说的地址，接着说：“哦，那您住的地方和我的恋人上班的地方正好顺路。”

“这样啊……”

“您介意我给他打个电话问问吗？或许我可以顺便接他下班。”伊万说。

“当然……”

托里斯猜到了，有点尴尬地点点头。

伊万拿出手机，拨通了那个号码。他低头沉默，望着路边将死的飞蛾，在枯叶边缘仿佛被点燃的闪光中扑腾挣扎。

呼吸声，犹如河流。

“喂，晚上好，耀。”斯拉夫男人笑起来。

电话接通了。

TBC


	32. 砂之星

*Chapter 31. 砂之星

王耀本来在单位加班到9点半，忽然接到了“傻逼狗熊”的电话。

伊万问他有没有下班，说自己正好要送一个朋友回家，顺路会经过警察局。

王耀想了想，案件没有新进展，今天也没必要通宵加班，就答应了。

刚刚开完会，阿尔报告完蹲点的情况，伊万的电话就打来了。

「耀，我到了。」

“好的，我下班了，这就下楼。”王耀看了一眼手表，晚上10：35。

告别了同事们，他离开警察局，过马路，走向那辆熟悉的黑色轿车。伊万坐在驾驶座上，笑着对他挥了挥手：

“晚上好，我的星星。”

“晚上好，傻逼。”王耀不客气地坐到副驾驶，系好安全带。

“你最近下班都好晚啊，为什么？”

“为了世界和平。”

透过后视镜，王耀忽然看到车后座的角落里还缩着一个紧张兮兮的青年。茶色头发，文文静静的，看起来像是那种容易被欺负的类型。

青年似乎很害怕，像一只雏鸟。

王耀主动友好地伸出手：“您好，我是王耀，是个警察。”

“呀，我、我叫……”

伊万启动车子：“哦，介绍一下，这是我的同事托里斯·罗利纳提斯，也是我的朋友。”

“您、您好……”

“别紧张，警察没有那么可怕，不会把您抓走的。”王耀笑了笑。

神经质的青年也跟着笑了一下，眼睛一直盯着他和伊万，时不时又慌张地望向窗外，假装无事发生。

（这氛围怎么有点怪怪的……）

王耀心想。

现在大概不是攀谈的好时候……对方像是被吓坏的野生动物。最好的方式还是保持安静，让青年在车后座的角落里清清静静地待着。但是三个人坐在车里，什么都不说又有点尴尬，于是王耀轻声对伊万说：

“你们是同事，那么罗利纳提斯先生也是大学老师？”

“对，他是一位很有前途的青年学者。”伊万开着车，专注地看着路况。

后座的青年倒抽了一口冷气。

王耀有些困惑，试图说一些让对方放松的话：“真好，能做教授真是很厉害的人。”

“啊，我还不是教授，我只是个普普通通的讲师。”青年赶紧细声细气地说。

“那也很厉害了，”王耀笑起来，“您是温柔的人，想必很受学生喜爱的。对了，您也是俄国人吗？”

“不，我是立陶宛人。”

“呀。”王耀停顿了一下。

“怎么了？”

“立陶宛人……”

“是的，请问……有什么问题吗？王先生您似乎有什么想说的。”青年礼貌地询问。

王耀思忖片刻，从公文包里拿出一张A4纸：

“请问您对画像上这个男人眼熟吗？这是一张模拟画像，目击证人们都说这可能是个立陶宛人。”

“哦哦，请让我看看。”

托里斯接过纸张。车里太黑了，他有些看不清，想拿出手机来照明。

车顶忽然亮起来，原来是伊万贴心地打开了阅读灯。

“谢谢。”

托里斯抬头，看到伊万的面容就倒映在车前玻璃上。在倒影中，两人的目光短暂地相接。托里斯慌忙低头，看着手中的素描肖像……

画像上的男人微笑着，看似友好的下垂眼微微眯起。

“……”

托里斯专注地看着素描，越看越觉得有一种……难以描述的熟悉感。但又说不上来，就好像记忆中被挖空了一块。

王耀问：“怎么样，您能想到些什么吗？”

“我……我也不知道……”

“不知道？”王耀察觉到托里斯的不自然。

“我是说，我有点难以形容这画像上的男人给我感觉……有点熟悉，又说不上来到底哪里熟悉。但是仔细一想，我也不认识这样的人。”

托里斯摇了摇头，将画像交还回去。

车内阅读灯灭了，挡风玻璃上伊万的倒影又消失在前方道路的夜景中。

王耀叹气：

“这样啊，谢谢您……这张画像请您先留着吧，如果以后想到什么线索，请联系我。这是我的名片。”

“十分感谢，”托里斯双手接过名片，夹在书里，“警官先生，请问……画像上这个男人是通缉犯吗？”

“差不多吧，具体细节恕我不能过多透露，案件还在侦办中。”

“做警察真是很辛苦，您加班到10点多才下班。”托里斯已经彻底放松了，敢于和副驾驶上的“那个人”闲聊。

“这都没什么，这份工作就是这样……”

王耀正要往下说，忽然忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来，他赶紧用小臂捂住嘴，后背不住地颤抖。

“王、王警官……！”托里斯吓坏了。

车子在路边停下，伊万轻抚着王耀瘦削的背脊，试图让奄奄一息的病美人舒缓一些。

“可怜的，我的宝贝。”

“我没事！”

王耀挡开伊万的手，不让别人碰自己。咳了一会儿，肺腑的痉挛感终于平复……他深呼吸，偏过头抹去眼角的泪水。

车内的另外两人关切地看着自己，这让王耀很不自在。

“我没事……不好意思，我就是有点感冒，咳嗽一直很难好，大家都是这样的。”

伊万没有说话，只是帮王耀整理了一下鬓角散落的发丝。

“呜……”托里斯紧紧攥住手中的A4纸，“您刚刚看起来很不舒服，如果可以的话，最好还是去看看医生吧。”

“嗨呀，竟然被刚见面的朋友嘱咐去看医生，警察的身体有这么弱吗？”王耀摇头。

伊万摸了摸耀的脸颊，打开一瓶矿泉水递给他。王耀咳得上气不接下气，但还是勉强接过矿泉水喝了几口。

“谢谢……”

“一会儿送你回去，今晚早点休息，乖，别打游戏了。”

“要你管啊？”

“别闹。”

伊万先是揉了揉耀的耳朵，又捧住恋人的脸颊，拇指抚过额角。

“放开我！”

“你出了好多冷汗，很凉。”

“没事，加班就是……很虚……”王耀别过头去，还是感到伊万关切的视线。

托里斯观察着前座的两人，不禁苦笑道：

“真好，真好……我还是第一次见布列津斯基教授这么温柔的样子啊。这样就是最好的……”

“……”

王耀透过后视镜，看到了青年苦涩的笑容，大概明白了一些。

……

车子在一幢现代公寓楼前停下，托里斯下车，毕恭毕敬地再三感谢伊万开车送他，还祝愿新认识的朋友身体健康。

王耀又重复了一次：

“如果您想到任何和画像上的男人相关的事，请联系我。”

告别了托里斯，车子再次启动，掉头出了小区。

“好了，现在送你回家。”伊万说。

“那孩子很害怕你。”

王耀累了，将墨镜别在胸口的衬衣上，身体懒懒地靠在车门上。

“我是系主任，是他的上司。”

“他喜欢你。”

“是啊。”

“嚯。”王耀笑了笑，吹了一声口哨。

“怎么，你嫉妒了？”紫色的眼睛在后视镜中抬了一下，试探性地观察副驾驶上的美人。

“怎么可能，我和你又没什么关系。”王耀翘着腿，百无聊赖地望着车窗外流光溢彩的夜景。

两人相互试探，各自假装毫不在意。在这场漫长的沉默与角力中，先开口的人就输了。

伊万停顿片刻，重重地说：“我们有关系。”

“没有。”

“你撒谎。”

“我自己的事，我还不清楚？”王耀轻笑。他要赢了。

伊万不说话，假装专心开车，其实黑皮手套一直焦躁地轻敲着方向盘。过了一会儿，他又说：

“我对他没有感觉，我对人类没兴趣。”

“哦。”

“我只喜欢你。”

“哥哥，我也是人。”

“你不是。”伊万慢条斯理，仿佛哥白尼向世间宣布一个被忽视的真理：“你是一颗明亮的星，巨大的天体，炽热的太阳。”

“文学教授，别努力了，用情话讨好我没用。”

王耀累了，他从伊万车子的储物盒里找到了一枚泡泡糖，撕开糖纸扔到嘴里。他确实看出来那个青涩的立陶宛青年暗恋伊万，说实话，他没什么具体的感觉，无所谓，压根就不在意。

王耀原本不打算多过问，但没想到竟然是伊万先开始着急，他被逗乐了。

伊万惯常的那种冷淡自若的神情消失了，像是个赌气的孩子急着证明自己：

“我说了，我不喜欢他。”

王耀笑着，继续嚼泡泡糖：“所以呢？和我有什么关系?”

“我们有关系，我们明天可是要一起去动物园的。”

伊万恶狠狠地放话，像是在威胁一只小狗。

“听听你说的什么废话，两者有逻辑关联吗？只要我想，我可以和一百个男人去动物园，每天不重样。”

王耀乐了，啪地吹破一个蓝莓味的泡泡。

伊万不说话了，两手紧紧捏着方向盘，眉头一直皱着。

（嗯？熊仔还会生气？？？）

王耀没想过伊万竟然会对这种无聊幼稚的事生气，一时间竟感到一种不道德的愉悦。

王耀为人处世从来谦和有礼，绝不会轻慢地对待人家。

但一想到对象是伊万，他又觉得就应该这么治治这只该死的熊仔，谁让这家伙之前那么嚣张、自我中心、到处蛮横地施加控制欲。

（正好，就要报复一下这东欧渣男，活该哈哈。）

王耀十指交叠，搁在膝头，姿态闲适且轻狂。他看着上臂肌肉紧绷的伊万，故意调笑道：

“你为什么欺负要人家？托里斯是个好孩子，看你把孩子吓得，他说话的时候都不敢直视你的眼睛。”

“因为，我，高兴。”伊万有点生气了。

“哟，生气了？”

“我为什么生气？宝贝，我从不生气。”伊万淡淡地瞥了王耀一眼，紧绷的嘴角已经做不出微笑的样子了。

“就因为我可以和一百个男人去动物园，所以你就生气了？这是什么弱智怒点？”

王耀笑了。

“你不可以和别的男人去动物园，我会让所有动物园都停业。”

“啧啧，好霸道哦，了不起。”王耀懒洋洋地鼓掌。

“……”

伊万再次沉默了，可能他也意识到自己现在的气话实在有失风度，显得幼稚又毫无意义。

王耀不会善罢甘休，继续撩拨这只气得发红的小熊：“万尼亚，去动物园对你来说这么重要吗？”

“对。”

“为什么？”

“不为什么，你这辈子只能和我一个人去动物园。其他男人想都别想。”

伊万捏着方向盘，力气大得像是掐着情敌的脖子。

王耀一时都不知道怎么接这傻话。

（操，看来生气会让人降智是真的……）

“这我可不能保证。”不知怎么的，王耀就是想说这种话。

车子忽然停了。

“？”

“……”

伊万踩着刹车，低着头，身体无精打采地向前趴在方向盘上，看起来无比低落。

（糟了，玩过了。）

王耀轻拍伊万的背，安抚他：“怎么了万尼亚 ？怎么忽然就停下了？”

“我生气了，我不能开车，很危险。”

“有多危险？”

“会撞到行人的，如果路上忽然出现了猫咪或是松鼠，我也没法避让，因为我生气了。”

伊万嘟囔着。

王耀先是哽了一下，接着又被气笑了：

“瞧瞧你，几岁的人了？好了好了，别闹脾气了，和你看玩笑的……我们走吧万尼亚，明天中午你来警局接我，下午我们去动物园好不好？”

“你要答应我。”

“答应你什么？不和别人去动物园吗？”

“对。”

“好好好……真是的，你只有3岁吗……这是什么奇怪的嫉妒心，好弱智啊……”

“太好了。”伊万笑逐颜开。

王耀叹气：“真拿你没办法……那你也要答应我一件事。”

“说吧，我的星星。只要是你要的东西，我什么都会给你，什么都会同意。”

伊万一秒又恢复了往日里那种从容淡定。他说着，就像一位征服者向众神与群星郑重许诺。

王耀凑近身体，指尖按在伊万的鼻子上：

“那你答应我：以后不许再欺负托里斯，你这坏熊，把人家吓成什么样了。”

伊万叹气：“你说的话，我能不听吗？”

“不，我觉得你就没听过。”

“那是我乐意。”

两人身体本来就靠得很近，伊万趁机往前俯身，亲吻了耀的嘴角……在回家的路上，两人谁都没再说话。

TBC


	33. 轻狂与游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex Depiction

*Chapter 32.轻狂与游戏

车子到达王耀家楼下，晚上11：26，小区里寂静一片，只有几户人家还亮着灯。

两人坐在车里，沉默着，仿佛探戈停顿的片刻，小心翼翼地试探对方的底线。

“我还没去过你家。”伊万漫不经心地提了一句。

“哦，那你可以好好想象一下。”

王耀累了，他想起上次自己被这讨厌的斯拉夫男人按在门上强来的经历，顿时又不爽起来。

“我想象不出来，我想亲眼看看。”

“行，那我回家给拍张照片发给你哦。”王耀决定了，今晚绝不能带这狗熊回家，否则不知道又要被折腾成什么样子。

伊万不依不饶，继续努力：“那我送你到家门口吧。”

“不用了谢谢，我自己有腿，能走。”

“万一你上楼的时候遇到坏人呢？”

“没有比你更坏的男人。”

“也是。”伊万笑了。

王耀叹了口气，看来不给这狗熊一点甜头，这家伙是不会善罢甘休了。于是他跪在副驾驶座上，向前探身搂住伊万的脖子，在伊万的脸颊留下一个甜蜜的亲吻。

“今晚我们到此为止，万尼亚，好吗？”王耀在伊万耳边轻声说，就像在和一个孩子好好商量。

“……”

伊万不作声，胳膊直接用力一拽，蛮横地把美人一下子扯过来放在自己大腿上。王耀的背撞到了车喇叭，一声突兀的鸣笛！

“呜，你动静轻点儿！”

“抱歉，宝贝。”

伊万啃咬着王耀的下巴，两只手毫无自觉地滑进暗红衬衫底下，沿着美人那纤细结实的腰肢往上摸。

王耀的后背被方向盘硌得难受，往前靠又只能贴住伊万的身体……驾驶座的空间过于狭小，勉强才能挤下两个男人。

“呜……”

“宝贝，甜心，我的美酒，金色的蜜，美味的生命……”

伊万像是喝醉了一样，自顾自地说着胡话，啃咬着美人的脖颈，手指玩弄着王耀胸口那对漂亮乳头。

“我今晚不想做爱。”

王耀被啃得晕晕乎乎的，但理智多少还在。现在才11点半左右，偶尔还是会有上班族回家停车。他可不想被邻居看到自己在家门口的地下停车场和一个斯拉夫男人玩车震。

“你想的，宝贝……”

伊万根本不顾他的反对，两只大手开始揉捏美人西裤下浑圆的臀肉。

“你妈的，说了多少次，不许把你的想法强加给我！”

“你很快就想了……”伊万变本加厉，两人的下体紧贴在一起，金属皮带扣摩擦时发出咔咔的轻响。

“想个鬼？你会不会听人话？？？？老子不是你的飞机杯，滚！”

王耀真的生气了，按住伊万的脸猛地一推，伊万的后脑勺撞到了座椅靠背！应该不疼吧……？王耀顿了一下，又狠下心推开车门，艰难地从狭小的空间里把双腿抽出来，好不容易才磕磕绊绊地从驾驶室挤了出去。

“呼……”

他的暗红衬衫被狗熊揉得乱糟糟的，露出一小块腹部的皮肤，西裤也被弄皱了，裤腿别在袜子里。

王耀不喜欢这种衣冠不整的状态，弯腰整理黑色长袜。他的脚踝太细，袜子总容易往下滑。

伊万坐在车上，抹了抹被弄乱的额发，笑眯眯地欣赏美人弯腰时紧绷的西裤下，臀部那诱人的形状。

“宝贝，你哪里都好美。”

“……”

王耀意识到了伊万在盯着哪里看，不过无所谓了，总有男人那么看他。只要伊万那家伙不毛手毛脚地摸他的屁股，他也还能忍。

稍微整理了一下衣装和头发，王耀又恢复了往日的整洁体面。他弯下腰，手撑住车门，毫不客气地对驾驶室那个笑盈盈的斯拉夫男人说：

“伊万·布列津斯基，别让我生气，今晚我们好好说晚安，明天我才会陪你去那个该死的动物园。”

“诶哟，好凶。”伊万微笑。

“学会听人话。”

“诶呀。”

“好了，晚安万尼亚，如果你表现得好一些，我还会给你一个晚安吻。”王耀叹气，他也不想对伊万这么凶的，不符合他为人处世的原则。

两人缄默片刻，不远处的车灯闪了两下，脚步声从地下停车库远去。

“……你晚上会不会怕鬼？我去陪你吧。”伊万毫无廉耻地说着赖皮情话。

“……”

王耀没耐心了，他算是看透了这个狗熊的本质……

伊万·布列津斯基这男人天性恶劣，但凡是想要的东西，死活都要得到，偏偏还屡次得逞，为所欲为……王耀回忆起之前和伊万相处的种种，更加确信了这点。

（好气啊！不行，这次得好好教训一下这只玩世不恭的熊，给他点颜色看看。）

“耀。”

“算了，请熊容易，送熊难……你今晚在我家过夜吧。”

王耀捏了捏熊仔的脸。伊万就抓住他的手腕，在掌心落下一个讨好的亲吻，又抬起葡萄色的双眼笑盈盈地望着情人：

“您总是那么容易上当受骗。”

王耀满不在乎地轻笑一下：“嗨呀，这可不一定，今晚指不定谁玩谁呢。”

……

客厅的灯打开，两人来到了王耀家里。伊万还是第一次来，好奇而不失礼仪地四处打量着家居布置。

公寓不算大，客厅和厨房连在一起，暖色调的房间看起来很温馨。客厅桌子上铺着红黄相间的桌布，配套的座椅靠垫也是暖洋洋的橘红色。木地板上铺着一条纯白的羊绒地毯，保养得很干净，看得出屋主人十分用心。

“换鞋吧。”王耀拿出给客人准备的粉色拖鞋。

“你家挂了一些毛笔字画，这是什么植物？”伊万打量着客厅墙壁上的画，把羊绒斗篷脱下，挂在衣钩上。

“是竹子，我喜欢竹子，挺拔坚韧。”王耀打开冰箱，拿出一盒新鲜的蜜橘放在桌上招待客人。

“就像你一样，精瘦又迷人。”

“你喝白水还是可乐？”

“你家有酒吗？”伊万拨弄着桌上放的熊猫牙签盒。

“大半夜，喝什么酒。”

“宝贝，我是俄罗斯男人，我一辈子在任何时候都可以喝酒。”

“只有做菜的料酒，你喝吗？”

“哼……”伊万苦笑，又去拨弄电视机柜上摆着的最新款游戏光盘，“你喜欢打游戏？我也喜欢。”

“哦，我在你家看到最新款游戏主机了，”王耀去厨房烧开水，“你也玩游戏吧，一般玩什么？”

“俄罗斯方块。”伊万诚恳地说。

王耀差点被哽到，他从厨房探出半个身子，一脸嫌弃地望着伊万：

“您再说一遍……？您玩儿什么玩意儿？”

“俄罗斯方块。”

“你家那台最新款的游戏机要4000块！！！！4000，好多独占游戏！你却用它来打复刻版的俄罗斯方块？？？”

“你喜欢吗？喜欢我送你一台。”

伊万窝在沙发上，试着玩王耀放在茶几上的switch。

“你这不是高射炮打蚊子吗？要玩俄罗斯方块用什么设备不行？你手机随便下个老年app都能玩……你是不是上个世纪的人啊？”

王耀走进卧室，好不容易翻找出一套伊万大概能穿的进去的睡衣。

“我今晚可以和你睡吗？”伊万注意到屋子里有三间卧房，大概是三兄妹的房间。

“你睡地板。”

“不行，地上有蟑螂，我害怕。”伊万说。

“？？？”

“我要和你睡。”

王耀真是被这熊仔闹腾得没脾气了：

“随你……我打开游戏机，你先随便玩一会儿？我家只有一个浴室，等我洗完你再去洗漱。我看看给你玩什么比较好……呜，这个操作难度系数太高了，你这残废熊爪打不了……这个吧。”

王耀把精灵宝可梦的卡带放到了游戏机里，把手柄敷衍地塞到伊万手里。

“小学生都能玩的宝可梦，你也可以吧？”

“我可以。”伊万充满决心地点头。

“行……那我去洗澡了，你先把睡衣换上吧。”王耀顺手揉乱了伊万那头软软的金发。

伊万又说：“我能和你一起洗澡吗？”

“不能。”

“我保证不碰你，在洗澡的时候。”

“不行，我家浴室很小，你这么大一只熊再一起挤进去，站都站不下。”王耀挥了挥手，走进浴室。

洗澡的时候客厅一直传来宝可梦的游戏音乐，王耀听出来了，伊万竟然在新手关卡死了好几次。

“我靠，他连1、2级的小精灵都打不过吗？”

等他洗完澡出来，看到伊万已经换上了优衣库的睡衣，缩在沙发上聚精会神地和游戏画面上绿毛虫对战……

“嘟嘟嘟……”战斗音乐结束了，绿毛虫获胜。

“……”

王耀一时说不出话来。

伊万有些恼火：“这个世界真是险恶，怎么会有狗那么大的毛毛虫，还那么强大，真可怕。”

“哥哥，人家绿毛虫只有3级，你5级。”

王耀用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的黑发，他瞥了一眼伊万的睡衣……原本宽松的款式穿在伊万身上，布料都被那宽阔的肩膀和肌肉绷得紧紧的……胸口的皮卡丘的脸都要撑变形了。

伊万这么大的个子，强行挤到这么薄薄的布料里，看起来实在辛苦。王耀忧愁地伸手拉了拉伊万的后领口，问道：

“会不会太勒脖子？要是不舒服就算了，一会儿不穿了。”

伊万摇头：“你的头发还湿着，你家有吹风机吗？我帮你吹干。”

“不用，你去洗澡吧，毛巾那些都准备好了。”王耀在沙发上盘腿坐下，从伊万手中接过游戏手柄，接着他惨痛不堪的战绩接着往下玩。“真没用……我这辈子就没见过会输给绿毛虫的人……也是服气了……就你这水平，恐怕鲤鱼王都能吊打你。”

……

等到伊万洗完澡出来，发现游戏里的炎兔已经升到20级。

他看到耀叼着一支梅子冰棍，手上熟练地操作手柄，正在和宝可梦道馆的馆主对战。

“洗完了 ？”

耀嘟囔了几句，冰棍的形状顶在腮帮子上，看得伊万心神不宁。他走过去，把冰棍从美人嘴边拿下来。

“宝贝，你的牙不凉吗？”

“你想吃？自己去拿一根，在冰箱最下层。”耀不满地把梅子冰棍夺回来，含在嘴里，继续打游戏。

“不吃。”

伊万在沙发上坐下，耀挪了挪身子让出一点位置，但是这显然不是伊万想要的。他两个胳膊直接把美人抱了起来，放到自己腿上，从背后环抱着王耀。

“别碍事，关键时刻！”王耀生气了，吼了伊万一句。

伊万只能笑笑，把耀抱在怀里，安安静静地看着恋人打游戏……看了一会儿，他忽然大叫：“这不应该！你太强了！”

耀皱眉:“不……是你太菜了……”

“不会的，我们换个游戏试试，我一定可以。”

伊万相当笃定，但耀已经猜到了结局。

后来他们又一起玩了马里奥赛车，伊万死死抓住手柄就像抓住一辆失控的卡车，整个身子都跟着电子屏幕上的游戏画面左右摇晃，紧张得大气不敢喘一下。

耀忍不住笑话他，嘲讽他是老年人。但伊万偏偏玩得无比认真，一个左满舵就栽倒在耀身上。

“呜，重死了！别压着我！”耀嗷嗷抱怨。

“这赛车游戏太刺激了，我有点……”伊万努力思考着，寻找一个合适的形容词，“我有点晕车。”

“太笨了，不给你玩了。”耀拿起遥控器，关掉了电视屏幕。

“呜……不行，再来一局。”伊万意犹未尽。

耀把嘴上叼着的冰棒棍扔进垃圾桶，笑道：

“你这家伙真是无聊，手又菜，瘾又大……你还是回去乖乖玩俄罗斯方块吧，和你玩游戏太折磨人了……”

“是吗？我以为比起玩游戏，还是和我做爱更折磨人。”

伊万笑着，从背后亲吻耀的劲椎，手有意无意地撩弄着情人的乳头。“我们为什么不到床上去呢？”

“……”

耀没有回答。

伊万就毫不客气地把美人抱起，带着自己的战利品回到了主卧的床上。他想粗鲁地把美人扔到床上，又舍不得耀的身体，就只是轻轻地把耀放到了软绵绵的被褥间。

“你闻起来好香……”

伊万整个身体覆压上去，老旧的床铺发出吱呀声，他看到了枕头边放着的玩具小狗……应该就是照片上小耀抱着的那只。

伊万啃咬着耀的脖颈，两手揉捏着美人的臀肉，试图把耀的裤子扒下来，然而王耀猛地向左一推，把他挤下去。

“让开！爷今天不想给你玩。”

王耀气鼓鼓地咬了伊万的下巴，从警服口袋里掏出一副银色的手铐，不由分说地就把伊万的双手铐在了床头。

伊万看着手铐笑了笑：“宝贝，你可是警察。警务用品，你竟然拿来做爱？”

“少废话，抓的就是你这种婊子。”

王耀翻身跨坐在伊万身上，宣布自己要占据主导权。

“猫咪，你好凶。”

“傻逼，你根本不会做爱，只会吭哧吭哧打桩，和你玩儿一点儿意思都没有。”

王耀这么说着，身体往床尾退了几步，脸颊轻蹭着伊万的胯部。他有点犹豫，但还是鼓起勇气，剥开男人的内裤边缘，把那半勃的阴茎给掏出来。

伊万笑着，呼吸也在变得急促：

“宝贝你确定要这么做？你以前可是不给别人口交的。”

“闭嘴，你就是个大号按摩棒而已。”

王耀握住男人的阴茎随便套弄了两下，似乎还在思考接下来应该怎么做，但那根肉棒很快就在他手中勃起到了令人害怕的尺寸……！

王耀回过神来，为难地看着手中握着的男人蓬勃的性器。

他有点想张嘴含住肉棒，又有点不敢，犹豫得像是第一次尝试味道奇怪的苦栗奶昔。

伊万很有耐心，他正是这样一位教师：

“宝贝，舔舔它，然后用嘴慢慢地含住，往喉咙深处吸，就像在吃棒棒糖。”

“我又不是不懂！”

“以前都是别的男人给你服务吧，你知道该怎么做。”

“呜……”

王耀握着那根发烫的阴茎，陷入了进退两难的境地。

伊万浅金色的阴毛戳着他的手腕，弄得他痒痒的。王耀弓起身子，小心翼翼地……先是用脸颊蹭了蹭那根粗大的阴茎，雄性的气味扑面惹来，龟头渗出的透明液体不小心沾到了他的鼻尖。

“呼……呼……”

王耀也有些忐忑，他又撸了几下阴茎的根部，然后试探性地……亲了亲伊万的阴茎。

“哦，小猫咪。”

伊万笑笑。美人的嘴唇很柔软，小心翼翼地触碰阴茎的头部，轻轻地啄了两下，尝了尝他胯下的味道……

王耀舔了舔嘴唇，琥珀色的眼睛在灯光下好似融化的蜜……

这光景看得伊万心猿意马。他只想抓住那漂亮如丝的黑色发顶，粗暴地把性器插进美人的喉咙深处，把对方柔软的口腔当做娼妓的阴道来使用。

这就是伊万想做的事，他习以为常的事。

以前在大学时代，伊万几乎是毫不收敛，为所欲为。

反正他身边美人如林，有的是“漂亮小狗”上赶着来服侍他，谄媚地跪在洗手间舔他的鸡巴，讨他欢心。

伊万总是一边抽烟，一边冷漠地看着下贱“狗狗”在自己胯下卖力吮吸。要是对方的牙齿不小心磕到了阴茎，伊万会毫不留情地冲着对方的太阳穴狠狠挥拳，揍得”狗狗“头晕眼花，一边哭着道歉，一边更深情地给他深喉口交。

其实比起性交，伊万更感兴趣的是用痛疼与精神暴力羞辱对方，偶尔又用甜言蜜语安抚对方，让“宠物们”陷入狂迷，爱他，崇拜他，心甘情愿地将一切都献给他。

伊万乐此不疲。

他是个好主人，曾给每一只“小狗狗”都亲手钉了舌钉。

这很有趣。

伊万两指拉住对方因恐惧而颤抖的舌头，“狗狗”的口水流到黑皮手套上，他另一手捻着一枚细长的金属针……伊万总是面无表情，沉默地享受着施虐的过程，毫无征兆地刺穿那些柔软的舌头与血腥味的哭泣声。

钉乳钉也是一样。

这是伊万的规矩，既然要做他的狗狗，就得接受主人施与的疼痛与标记。

他因此声名狼藉。

同学院的同学们都知道，伊万·布列津斯基有一点点恶劣的“小趣味”，他的脾气也不太好，犹如阴晴不定的暴君。许多人怕伊万，又不得不对他笑脸逢迎。

只要伊万掏出雪茄，自然会有人上赶着给他点烟。

对他这种男人来说，这并非难事。

钱、权力、骄阳般的容貌、无可挑剔的雄性身材、蛊惑人心的甜言蜜语……令人类着迷的一切，他都了如指掌。

美人们趋之若鹜。

伊万毫不珍惜，只是心不在焉地从中获得一点乐趣。他不喜欢别人在他床上过夜，没人能留到第二天早晨。

他永不餍足，又百无聊赖。

性爱也不过如此。在大学时代的疯狂过后，伊万几乎厌腻了，就像随便吃一顿还可以的早餐，随随便便地消享着床上一位又一位尤物的肉体与服务。

然而……

现在伊万知道了，原来自己并非总是这样没心没肺。

如果手掌上停着一只燕尾蝶，或许他不会再像以前那样，笑着将脆弱的生命捏碎。

因为有的东西，注定与众不同。

可供玩弄的红宝石，或是遥不可及的星辰？那个人究竟是什么？会给他带来什么乐趣？

伊万还不知道，也很享受。

“呜……”

王耀艰难地吞吐着伊万的阴茎，腮帮子被顶出肉棒的形状，晶莹的唾液顺着含不住的柱体往下流淌，弄得美人的脸颊和伊万的耻毛都湿乎乎的。龟头往更深处顶弄，他只能吞咽，卖力地试图榨取那粗大肉棒中的汁液。

“啊……啊……”

王耀吐出斯拉夫男人的阴茎，试图换气，舌尖牵连起几缕银丝。窒息感与情欲令那漂亮脸蛋泛起潮红，粉色舌尖上还带着乳白色的体液。

王耀很努力，几乎到了极限，但他的口交技术实在不算好，中途有几次还咬疼了伊万。

“好了，耀，我们不这样了。”

伊万看不下去了。他虚弱的情人根本承受不住这种折腾，就像红艳多汁的樱桃，要被碾碎了。

要不是双手被手铐锁住，伊万甚至会捧起耀的脸颊，亲自阻止他。

“操，你还嫌弃我的技术太烂？”

王耀喘息着，擦掉嘴角的液丝，倔强地非要继续证明自己。

“停下吧，”伊万轻声说，“你都要把自己弄得不能呼吸了，甜心。”

“不要你可怜！”

“我不是可怜你，我是心疼你。”

“有什么区别？！”

“有。我不想看你受罪。”伊万平静地说。

“……”

王耀摇摇晃晃地撑起身子，抹去唇边的体液。美人的嘴唇被阴茎摩擦得发红，两颊连着耳朵也已经像是熟透的果实。睡衣已经被凌乱地掀起，露出胸前那两颗诱人硬挺的小小乳头。

伊万看得口干舌燥，笑着顶起膝盖，磨蹭着王耀的屁股。

“我这么荣幸？能获得美人如此垂青。”

“真讨厌……”王耀难为情地别过头去，“所以我讨厌给别人口交……麻烦死了，二三十分钟都不射，我的嘴巴酸死了。”

“可是你喜欢男人给你口交，不是吗？”

伊万笑笑，膝盖继续挑逗情人的屁股，弄得他的宝贝不由得臀肉紧缩，像是想吃点什么进去。

“躺着享受那当然舒服……别的不说，你深喉的技术真是不错……”

王耀一边努力平复呼吸，一边脱光自己。

“确实，我从不给别人做口活，除非是你。”伊万说。

“哦，按你的意思，我是不是还应该给你颁发一面锦旗？”

王耀撕开一个避孕套，叼在嘴里，用嘴巴给伊万的阴茎戴上薄薄的橡胶套……直到橡胶环勒住生殖器的根部。

伊万耸了耸肩：“我是说……你对我而言，独一无二。”

“那可真是谢谢啊……”王耀轻蔑地嗤笑一声，赤身裸体地跨坐在男人小腹上，向后扶住那根硬挺的阴茎，“不过，您这种热情，我果然还是不太想要。”

王耀深呼吸，慢慢往下坐，一寸寸地把男人粗大的阴茎吞下去，湿软的肉穴被艰难地撑开，紧紧包裹着男人的肉棒。

伊万舒爽地轻声叹气，吹了声口哨：

“宝贝，真会夹男人。”

“你一根按摩棒，废话为什么这么多呢？”

王耀浅浅吐了几口气，胸口剧烈地起伏。等到两股之间差不都适应了那根入侵的硬物，他就两手撑住伊万结实的腹肌，开始自己骑在男人的阴茎上，晃动腰部。

骑乘的体位将将好，那根逞凶的阴茎不会插得太深，不然王耀每次都觉得肚子深处被捣弄得难受。

两人的结合处早已潮湿一片，体液沿着伊万的阴茎往下流淌，无法完全挤入肉穴的柱体根部泛着水光。

“猫咪，你水真多。”伊万笑着向上顶胯，震得王耀差点支撑不住身体。

“别乱动，我自己来！”

王耀卖力地骑跨在阴茎上，床被震得嘎吱嘎吱响，弄得他有些尴尬，但是他又忍不住跟着小声呻吟。水声啧啧，柔软多汁的臀肉一下下拍击着伊万的腹肌。

墨色秀发垂在胸口，遮住了那两枚诱人的红豆。

“呼……呼……”

骑乘了一会儿，王耀明显体力不够了，汗水沿着线条优美的脖颈往下流淌，锁骨与颈窝处汗津津的，在昏黄的光线下闪烁着水晶的光泽。

看着意乱情迷的美人，伊万无比满足。

“甜心，为什么不把手铐给我解开呢？”伊万狠狠向上耸腰，故意打乱情人的节奏，“难道我犯了什么罪吗？你要这样对我。”

“你就是有罪……”

“我犯了什么罪？”

“你不知廉耻，傲慢自大，目空无人。”

“行，那你审判我吧。”

伊万很高兴。

“呼……少得意！”

王耀还是不愿投降，两条光裸的大腿夹住伊万的胯骨，不怀好意地磨蹭着他的阴毛，后穴用力夹了一下男人的老二。

伊万舒爽得头皮发麻，倒吸了一口冷气，转而又笑：“坏孩子，差点把我夹射了。”

“那是，让你看看什么才叫做会做爱，傻逼。”

王耀还想把更多本领施展在伊万身上，但体力实在撑不住了，他喘得越来越厉害，最后竟然软软地倒在伊万胸口。

勃起的阴茎从湿淋淋的肉穴里滑了出来，肉棒磨蹭着抵住被撞得发红的臀肉。

伊万低头亲吻王耀的额角：“宝贝，解开手铐，我就能给你想要的一切。”

“我以前体力没这么差！”王耀不甘心。

“我知道。”

“你不懂。”

“解开手铐，让我操你。”

“……”

“那我们做个交易吧，宝贝，”伊万舔了一下王耀的眼睑，“给我解开手铐，我就如实回答你一个问题。什么问题都可以，我绝不撒谎。”

王耀累了，索性趴在伊万胸口休息了一会儿，脑袋枕着那宽厚的胸肌，听着伊万的心跳。

他思索片刻，问道：

“那么你告诉我……你为什么试图自杀。”

“我告诉过你，亲爱的，我是不该存在的东西，我活着对世界没有一点好处。”

“那……你第一次自杀是什么时候？”

“宝贝，我们的交易结束了，只回答一个问题。当然，如果你想听我的答案，我也可以继续告诉你，虽然那不一定是实话。”

“……”

王耀歇得差不多了，从抽屉里拿出手铐的钥匙，给伊万解开。

“我想听你回答。”

“我想想……可能五六岁吧？我试图在湖边淹死自己。”

伊万揉了揉手腕的红色勒痕，两只胳膊有力地把情人圈住，猛地一用力就把王耀按倒在床上。

王耀没力气挣扎，只能任由男人的双手掰开自己的双腿。

“后来还有吗？”

“有啊，”伊万笑着亲吻美人骨感的脚踝，拉起那两条滑嫩白皙的长腿，架在自己肩上，“八岁的时候我过生日，生日宴会上发生了事故，孩子们食物中毒了，我当时差一点点就死在去医院的救护车上。”

“你被送进精神疗养院，是因为自杀倾向吗？”

王耀问得很认真，似乎都已经忘了自己此刻两腿大张，男人的性器就抵在他的穴口。

伊万咋舌摇头，亲吻美人的乳尖，用牙轻啃着饱满硬挺的朱红乳肉：“好奇宝贝，你的问题已经超标了，还是担心一下你自己吧，我心爱的红宝石……”

还不等王耀开口，伊万的的阴茎就狠狠地挤了进去。可怜的美人，完全没做好准备，几乎是尖叫着被肉棒一插到底，进入得那么深，以至于王耀的呻吟几乎都要被撞碎了。

伊万毫不留情，抓住王耀的细腰从正面操他，每一下都顶到肠道最深处。他粗暴、蛮横，几乎要把避孕套都捅破那样操弄着王耀，把美人的咒骂和哀鸣狠狠地撞回去。

“宝贝，我们别戴套做爱了，我想让你怀孕。”

“你敢！！！”

王耀气得咬了伊万的肩膀一口，但男人根本不痛不痒，反而更加恶劣送腰抽插，插到他两腿深处，顶得床铺更剧烈地晃动。几乎是令人后背发寒的交欢，两人不管不顾，在汗水与热欲中疯狂做爱。

王耀叫得很大声，他根本忍不住，身体已经完全被电流般性快感紧束，他像一块巧克力，要在甜蜜的高潮中融化。

伊万忽然停下了，把鸡巴抽出来，喘着粗气，高高抬起王耀的左腿架在肩上，又凶狠地挤进来。

“？”

王耀一时没明白刚才那一系列动作，直到他偏过头，看到被扔在地上的空避孕套。

伊万把套摘了，赤裸裸地用阴茎操他。

“伊万·布列津斯基！！！！”

“你说过，别的男人不能内射你……”伊万恶劣地呲牙一笑，咬住王耀的喉结，“但是我可以，只有我能在你体内射精。”

“你妈的！大畜生！滚出去！！！”

“只有我能内射你，只有我能让你怀孕，宝贝，甜心，猫咪，我的漂亮红宝石，我的星星……啊，啊！操！婊子！”

伊万发了狠，下身疯了似地重重肏弄那紧致又湿润的肉穴，享受着白昼烈日般汹涌逼近的高潮。

“疯子，你给我拔出来……！呜……呜啊……”

王耀怒得用力掐伊万的背脊，但下一秒又被顶撞得喘息连连，被强行分开的双腿酸涩不已。

“吻我。”

伊万前一秒还笑着亲吻耀的脸颊，下一秒就掐住他的脖子，发起最后的冲刺，狠狠地操干哭泣颤抖的美人，享受着那淫荡的即将高潮的屁股。

“我不！！！滚开！”

王耀几乎是尖叫着，哭泣着，又无法抗拒地射在了伊万的小腹。乳白的精液弄湿了两人的胸口和腹肌，伊万重重地送腰，爽得用俄语开始胡乱说着毫无廉耻异想天开的情话，把自己种子送到了美人肉穴的深处。

这次伊万射精的时间很长，精液像是尿液一样汩汩流向王耀肠道的深处，伊万还往里捅了捅，过了许久才意犹未尽地抽出阴茎。

“啊……啊……”

王耀仰着脖颈，像是被钉上十字架的蝴蝶，颤抖地接受了白噪音般满溢的高潮。

这次的性爱依旧让他痛苦，但又很爽快，或许他已经习惯了和伊万交合的这种风格。体内的精液晃晃荡荡，股间濡湿一片，王耀已经没有体力生气了。

“宝贝，喜欢吗？”伊万又变得温柔，亲吻着他的额头。半软的生殖器还在他大腿内侧蹭了蹭。

“……”

王耀已经懒得说话了。

“怎么样，我的红宝石？”

伊万显然还在兴头上，仿佛是第一次做爱的小伙子那样兴冲冲地询问恋人的感受。

王耀白了他一眼：“无所谓，有爽到，好感度-1。”

“诶……好感度下降了吗？”

伊万抱着王耀的身体蹭来蹭去，像一只委屈的熊仔。

“您真行，每次我好不容易对您有点好感，一肏穴又把积攒的好感值一波带走。”

王耀推开情人，想去点一支事后烟，又被按倒在床上。

“不许抽烟。”

“管天管地，不如管好你自己。”王耀戳着伊万的乳头。

“这样吧，不如我们玩个游戏？”伊万抓住王耀的手腕，把美人拉进自己怀里躺下，“宝贝，你做爱那么有经验……和我说说你那些前男友吧。”

“不止，向我告白的人，男女都有。”

“你都交往过？”

“只要是我觉得还可以的人，我就会同意和他们交往，”王耀打了个哈欠，舔了舔伊万的乳头，“你确定要听那些陈芝麻烂谷子？都是过去式，没提要提。”

“你说嘛，我想知道你和什么样的男人交往过。”

“傻逼狗熊，你不知道在床上最忌讳谈前男友吗？”

王耀换了个自己舒服的姿势，依偎在伊万怀里，两人赤裸地拥抱在一起。

“你说吧，我保证不生气……你说完以后，我也会告诉你我以前的各种关系。”

“你确定要听？”

“说嘛说嘛。”

“我劝你别自找不痛快。”

王耀没好气地哼哼，刚刚被伊万折腾的经历让他已经失掉了全部的耐心和同理心，他现在只想好好报复一下这只既不会听人话，也不会好好做爱的傻逼狗熊。

“说吧，我保证不生气。”伊万叼着王耀的耳朵轻咬。

（好啊，这可是你自找的。）

王耀笑了笑，开始滔滔不绝地说起自己前男友的名单和事迹。

……

说了半个小时，那份名单还不见完，伊万问：“还有？”

“还早着呢。”

王耀哼了一声，继续百无无聊了地说下去。

伊万听着，一开始还算镇静，脸上还有笑容，但是渐渐地……伊万的脸色开始变得不对劲。

“还没完吗？？？”伊万重重地询问，好像是在用手指怼人的胸口。

王耀用食指在伊万胸口画了个爱心，笑道：“早着呢，这才说了不到一半。”

“都一个小时了。”

“那怎么办？我前任就是那么多，他们都和我表白，我都同意，就会这样。”王耀耸耸肩。

“您不该和那么多男人交往！”伊万努力控制着音量。

“确实，我还没和您说我交往的女性呢。先说完男人，之后接着说女性们。”王耀轻浮地笑着，翻了个身，仰头望着怒形于色的伊万。

“您别说了，都快1小时了。”

“哈，不是您自己要听的吗？之前是谁说：保证不生气的？”

“我没有生气。”伊万的嘴角像是铁铸的，阴沉地挂在冰冷的面容上。

“哦哟，厉害了。”

“你和那些前男友……”伊万两指捏住王耀的下巴，“谁在下面？”

“怎么？你要给我操？”王耀也不恼，拍开伊万的手。

“我从来只操别人，宝贝。”

王耀蜻蜓点水似的亲了一下情人的下巴：

“那不就得了？别问，硬要在床上聊这个，你就是给自己找不痛快。”

伊万清了清嗓子，假装毫不在意：“算了，作为交换，让我说说自己以前的情史吧。”

“说呗。”王耀笑笑。

“呵，我以前……”

伊万说下去，提到了荒淫无度的大学时代，也提到了那些为他如痴如醉的美人们。他原以为王耀会嫉妒，或是面露不满……

然而王耀根本无动于衷。

“哦，不错。”对方这么说，甚至还给他鼓掌。

“？？？”伊万有些生气，又忍住了，“您不介意吗？我和那么多人玩过。”

“关我什么事？困了，睡惹。”王耀耸耸肩，翻身睡觉。

“当然关你的事！”

“比如说？”

伊万沉吟片刻，说道：“我和那么多美人发生过关系，您可能嫉妒了。”

“耶……”王耀敷衍地比了个剪刀手，翻身要睡。

“你为什么这么冷漠！！！”

“我能说什么？您的操逼回忆录和我有什么关系？”王耀笑笑，“随便，无所谓，我不在乎。反正我和您也就是炮友关系。”

说罢，王耀就睡了。

“？？？”

伊万试图把情人晃醒，然而王耀已经彻底昏睡过去了，他毕竟上了一整天班，还加班到十点多。

“……”

没办法，伊万只能把熟睡的情人搂在怀里，亲了亲王耀的后颈……他想到之前王耀提到的那些男人，心里越想越气。

“耀，你睡着了吗？”

无人回应，只有沉沉的呼吸声，在睡梦中轻柔地扑在他的手臂上。

（好吧，好吧。）

伊万安慰自己……那一整晚，他气得根本没阖眼。

TBC

Merry Christmas！！！！！


	34. 小熊酸糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Bear 🐻

*Chapter 33. 小熊酸糖

第二天清晨，王耀醒得很早，真是难得在能家里醒来。他翻了个身，发现身边睡着……

“呜？”

这里不应该睡着一只熊仔吗？？

伊万原本睡的位置上放着一只玩具小狗，那家伙甚至还给小狗盖好了小被子。

“万尼亚，你在吗？”  
王耀轻声呼唤，揉了揉酸疼的腰部，每次被那男人一番折腾他都觉得自己的腰要废了。

“我在准备早餐，宝贝。”

“呜……你是客人，干嘛做饭啊，应该我来款待你才是。”王耀摇摇晃晃地起床。

“您昨晚已经款待过我了，很美味。”

“你为什么总是醒这么早？”王耀扎起披散的长发，“你都不睡觉的吗？”

“反正昨晚没睡。”

“为什么？”

“……”  
伊万没有回答。

伊万擅自用王耀家的食材。俄罗斯人不熟悉中餐的配料，但伊万可能把厨房里现有的调料都尝了一遍，按照想象和经验，做了一顿不中不西的早餐。看起来有点天马行空，味道却相当惊艳。

王耀有点想夸夸小熊，但伊万垮着张冷冰冰的脸，一看就是在生气，吃早餐的时候也沉默不语。

“你怎么了，万尼亚？昨夜为什么没睡觉？”王耀装作什么无事发生，尝试把蓝莓煮鸡蛋牛奶放到嘴里。

“没什么，思考一些事情。”

“比如说？”

“没有，工作上的小事，不要紧。”  
显然，伊万不愿意承认自己因为嫉妒而失眠了一整晚，继续佯装淡定地切着煎鸡蛋。

“哦哦。”王耀敷衍地点头。

过了一会儿，伊万忽然虚情假意地给王耀倒了一杯柠檬水，漫不经心地随口一问：  
“耀，你以前那些前男友，他们都吻过你吗？”

（哈哈哈哈，傻熊仔原来是在意这个！）

王耀被逗乐了。他知道自己不应该，但他忍不住：“那不是废话吗？我和别人谈恋爱，当然会接吻啦。”

“……”  
伊万不说话了，脸上风轻云淡，握着勺子的手却更加用力。王耀有点心疼自己家的勺子。

熊仔不愿善罢甘休，又试探地问：  
“那，我对你来说，和以前那些男人是不一样的，对吧？”

“是不一样。”  
王耀吃完了早饭，换上了一件紧身黑色高领毛衣，正好凸显出他细瘦的上身和手臂的线条。

“哪里不一样？”

伊万有点高兴，也开始换正装，拿起自己的领带。  
王耀笑着，顺手接过那条绸面哑光红黑色领带，像真正的伴侣那样，娴熟地帮男人系好领带，然后仰头亲了一下他的脸颊：

“你的鸟比他们大，仅此而已。”

“什么叫仅此而已？？？”

“哦，活儿还不一定有他们好，因为他们至少还会体谅我的情况，我的感受。”

王耀耸耸肩，披上深红长风衣，戴上墨镜，拉了拉黑色紧身高领羊绒毛衣的下摆。今天他没穿西装皮鞋，而是穿了中性风的黑色骑士长靴，显露出小腿纤长流畅的线条。反正周末加班不用穿制服，他对衣装也比较随意。既然要去动物园约会，他也就很闲适地戴了一枚石榴石耳钉。

“怎么可能？！”  
伊万强忍怒意，想用力捏住耀的胳膊，最后只是抬手轻轻帮美人整理了一下领口。

“事实如此，认清你自己，我们没关系。”王耀也帮伊万扣上西装马甲的扣子。

“随便您怎么想，我不管。”

“嚯哟，熊仔生气啦？”

“我没有，我不是熊仔，我是成熟的男人。”伊万冷漠地说，嘴角抽搐了一下，恶狠狠地看了一下王耀的嘴唇。

这个小细节一下子就被识破了，王耀温柔地笑着，拇指温柔地在斯拉夫男人的唇上抹了一下：  
“傻逼，之前过生日那天晚上，我明明要主动吻你，是谁不愿意的？傻熊仔，过了这村没这店，您就气着吧，嘻嘻。”

“什么叫过了这村没这店？我们是去动物园，不去乡下。”  
伊万披上黑沉沉的羊绒长斗篷，恼怒地晃了晃脑袋，弄乱了软乎乎的金发。

“是啊真好，我好久没和炮友去动物园了，欧耶。”王耀故意调笑。

“您在激怒我。”伊万深呼吸，戴上黑色皮手套。

“是啊，所以，管用吗？”

“我不在乎，我和您不是普通的炮友关系。我们不是那样的。”

“随便你怎么想。”

两人出门，外面天气不算冷，清晨的凉意让人头脑舒爽了许多。浅浅的蓝色黎明笼罩着城市。两人一前一后地走着，呼出白雾。王耀已经玩够了，不打算再作弄这只气到变红的小熊软糖。  
“我先去警察局上半天班，中午我们再见面，下午去动物园。”

“你为什么总是这么忙？”伊万看起来也消了气。

“说过了，为了世界和平。”

“你为什么做警察？”

“因为世界上仍然存在罪恶。”

王耀戴着墨镜，潇洒地走着，两手插在深红风衣口袋里，黑发在风中飒飒飞扬，骑士靴的细后跟清脆作响。东方青年本来就瘦，站在高大的斯拉夫男人身边，更是显得单薄轻盈。

伊万看着身侧的美人，忍不住顺手揽住王耀的细腰。

“耀。”

“听着呢。”王耀不抗拒，任由斯拉夫男人搂着，反正现在周围也没人。

“对你来说，我是什么？”

“万尼亚，别问这种3岁小孩的问题，成年人不讲究这个。如果我讨厌你，我会报警，让警察来抓你。就凭你对我做的那些事，也够你惹上麻烦的。”

“你可以定义我， 你知道这件事吗？”

“什么乱七八糟的，文学教授，您能不能说话实际一点。”王耀低声哼哼。

伊万低头亲吻情人黑色的发顶，笑道：  
“也是，现在不是问这个问题的好时候……之后我会再问的，你会回答的……因为只有你能告诉我：我到底是什么。”

“你是小熊酸糖，幼稚，胡乱吃醋的傻熊仔。”王耀屈起食指，轻轻刮了一下伊万高挺的鼻梁。

两人上车，系好安全带，伊万调整了一下后视镜，启动车子。

“那么，”伊万两人昨夜的对话，忍不住反复撩拨黑猫一样难以捉摸的情人，“你为什么和那么多人交往过？”

“不为什么。”

“人类都是狗，他们配不上你。”

“万尼亚，别因为恼羞成怒就说这种蠢话。你这个样子，一会儿冷淡装逼，一会儿卖萌撒娇，看起来真的很像精神分裂，很恐怖的。”

“我就是这样的。”

“真后悔认识你，如果时光倒流，我那个雨夜一定不要和你说话。”

“你会的。”

“神经病……”  
王耀不管了，他懒得顾及到政治正确和伊万的自尊心了，他想怎么骂就要骂。

伊万并不在乎，话题兜了一大圈，忍不住又回到了他最在意的那件事上：  
“那么，所有男人都吻过你吗？”

“什么叫所有？”王耀不耐烦了，气得发笑：“伊万·布列津斯基，你可够了啊。我不喜欢别人总拿前男友来和我说事，很烦人，望周知。”

“……”  
伊万继续开车。

周末早晨路况不错，几乎没堵车。两人一路缄默不语，可能伊万还在发脾气，王耀试图缓和气氛，说道：

“万尼亚，你可以放点音乐，比如你平时喜欢听的那种。”

“宝贝，我现在没心情。”

“噢哟，这么生气？昨晚是你非要问前男友的事的。”

“……”

“好了，我们都忘了那些男人吧，反正他们都是过去式了，今天我也不和他们去动物园啊。”

“快说：你爱我。”伊万冷冰冰地命令。

“你这人怎么回事？变脸比变天还快，说话想一出是一出？这又是要演什么戏码？”

“说：你爱我。”

王耀没耐心继续哄他：“好呀，你爱我。”

“不，我是说，告诉我……你爱着我。”伊万更恼火了，威胁般说道：“快说：我和其他男人都不一样，我是特别的。”

“说了有什么用？反正别人都吻过我，就你没有，傻熊仔，就你没有哦。”  
王耀笑着抬起墨镜，就为了更清楚地看到伊万的脸色由苍白变成了更为可怕的惨白。

“你不该这样对我说话。”

看到斯拉夫男人渐渐被激怒，王耀快乐地身体向后仰伸了个懒腰，紧接着又轻快地笑起来：  
“谁让你认真的？谁认真谁就输了，傻瓜。”

“……”  
伊万不说话了。

车子在警局门口停下，王耀下车道别，伊万也不看他一眼，一言不发，憋着一股气就把车子开走了。

王耀觉得无奈，又忍不住偷笑：  
“嗨呀，这只气呼呼的傻熊仔……现在可比平时为非作歹的样子要可爱多了。”

……

早上8：35。  
伊万来到学院的斯拉夫语系，想再看看材料，准备一下明天的研讨会。

几位年轻的教职员正好在休息室喝咖啡闲聊，一看到系主任伊万来了，立即紧张地站起身：  
“早上好，布列津斯基教授！！”

“……”  
伊万瞪了同事们一眼，然后疲惫地回到自己的办公室。

“刚、刚才那是怎么回事？？”  
三位年轻教员被吓得不轻，他们从没见过伊万这么无精打采的样子。  
托里斯急忙关切地轻轻敲开了系主任办公室的门，温柔地询问伊万是不是昨夜睡得不好，需不需要一杯提神的咖啡。

“早上好，布列津斯基教授，请问您需要一杯咖啡吗？”

“……”  
伊万坐在椅子上，反应有些迟缓，完全不理会托里斯。

“请稍等！”托里斯也被伊万的反常吓了一跳。

等托里斯端着咖啡和焦糖巧克力小饼干回到办公室，发现伊万正在看参会者的提交的论文。那双紫眼睛看似是在盯着纸页，实际上只是一动不动地盯着铅字发呆，一个词都没看进去。

“呜，布列津斯基教授……您还好吗？发生了什么？”

“……”  
伊万眼皮都不抬一下，还是无精打采地在发呆。

“教授，您是身体不舒服吗？还是胃痛吗？我，我应该有药，稍等我去问问爱德华。”

“……”  
伊万趴在桌上，就像学生时代在课桌上睡觉。

“您要不要去校医院看一下呢？”托里斯关切至极，如同一位端着烤饼干的温柔妈妈。

“……”  
伊万上身趴在办公桌上，从笔筒里拿出一只圆珠笔，大拇指反复咔哒咔哒地闲按着笔帽按钮。这么玩了一会儿，伊万竟开始在人家的论文上涂鸦，画各种小熊。

这实在太反常了，托里斯也不敢多问，赶紧放下咖啡和饼干就悄悄退出了系主任的办公室，去找莱维斯和爱德华诉苦。

伊万待在办公室，忽然又恼火得坐立难安。

他试图做点什么平息自己的怒火，就乘电梯下楼，去餐厅买了两罐哈根达斯的薄荷巧克力片冰淇淋，然后坐在校园林荫道的长椅上，一个人默默吃两罐冰淇淋。

“……”  
他一边吃冰淇淋，一边想着昨天耀说的事，表情越发阴沉。

伊万不明白，自己怎么可以容忍别人那样对他说话。如果那不是王耀，他已经能想象自己会在暴怒之下做出什么事了。

路过的小孩羡慕地看到他在吃冰淇淋。伊万瞪人家一眼，吓得小孩拔腿就跑。公园里的松鼠蹿到他脚边，小小的黑色鼻头反复扇动，伊万就对松鼠说：

“小朋友，这不是你们能吃的东西，下次我再带坚果过来吧。”

两罐冰淇淋都吃完了，伊万的一双大手还是紧攥成拳。  
鸽子飞到他脚边脑袋左右摇晃，期待他像往常那样拿出一些碎面包或是坚果。他起身，周围的鸽群和松鼠立即被吓得四散跑开了。

“抱歉，我现在脾气不好，不想吓到你们。”伊万柔声说。

伊万想了一下……

人类这种东西……  
可是耀为什么偏爱人类呢？王耀明明和人类不是一种东西。太阳为什么会爱狗呢？有必要吗？合乎逻辑吗？

一个亲吻而已，这么廉价而轻而易得的东西，凭什么王耀就是不给他？  
哪怕给人类都不给他？

伊万越想越气，立刻拿出手机给妹妹打电话。电话音乐响了不到五秒，对方马上接起了电话：

「哥哥，您有什么吩咐？」

“……”

「哥哥，怎么了？」

“……”

「您是不是遇到了什么麻烦，要不要联系姐姐，她一定可以……」少女说得很急，声音压得很低。

男人站在白桦林中，阴沉地低着头，黑色长斗篷没入阴影中，犹如吞食一切的黑洞。伊万不作声，努力压抑心头的暴戾，似笑非笑的嘴角露出犬齿。伊万·布列津斯基试着缓缓开口，就像处刑的枪管在阴霾与鸦群的惊飞之下扣住死刑犯的脑袋：

“娜塔莉亚，我亲爱的姊妹。”

「哥哥。」电话那头倾听着，等待主人的指令。

“你告诉我，这是为什么。”

「请您说。」

兄妹沉默着，怪物与杀戮的人偶。伊万一字一句地，像是在审判死囚般，开口说：

“世界上所有男人都吻过耀，就我没有。这不公平。”

风吹过树林。  
电话那头的娜塔莎一时哽住了，不知道该怎么回应这孩子气的恐怖发言。她顿了顿，语调变得柔和：

「哥哥，所以……您是吃醋了吗？」

“我没有。”伊万重重地说，仿佛是开枪崩得人脑浆飞溅。

「呜……这样的话……」

“没什么，我就是随便和你打个电话。我今天下午要和王耀去动物园。”

「您是要去约会吗？」

“没错，我想和他一起拍张遗照。”

「哥哥，冷静一点，您现在有点失控，您知道吗？」娜塔莎说得小心翼翼。

“我一点都不嫉妒别的男人。”

「哈……？」

“为什么别人都有的东西，单单我没有？不可容忍，不可理喻。为什么他亲别人，就是不亲我。”

「哥哥……」  
娜塔莎不敢接话，她也从来没见过哥哥这个样子。

此刻伊万的心智就像黑板上儿童粉笔画，混乱的线条，爪牙般交错的恐怖尖角，其中又混杂了某些孩子气的可爱涂鸦。他脑海中暴戾的怪物又开始肆虐冲撞，要将一切温柔的情感撕裂。

伊万摸了摸口袋，发现还剩了两颗水果硬糖，正好是他之前放在“礼物袋”里的那种。

“哦？”  
伊万笑了一下，正好，看来是时候了。

「哥哥，您还好么？」

“王耀作弄我，不过没关系，我不生气。我们的游戏也拖了太久，该进入新阶段……他很快就会明白，我是独一无二的……他别无选择，只能面对我，爱我，憎恨我。”

伊万傲慢地抬起眼：  
“我的星星，红宝石美人，我手掌中的燕尾蝶……从现在开始，王耀人生里所有最后一件事，都必须是和我一起做，只能是我。”

世界倒映在那双残酷的紫眼睛中，死气沉沉，仿佛痛苦的余烬。

「您注定拥有一切。」

俄而，怪物终于又笑起来：  
“没错，王耀的全部都会是我的，他的爱，他的死与生命。啊，纯粹的矛盾……我的玫瑰……”

「必然如此，依照您的心愿。」美丽的人偶这样回答。

“走向我，这是他唯一的命运。”

……

差不多到中午，王耀的工作差不多忙完了。他刚要看时间，电话就响了，来电人：

“吃醋傻逼熊仔”。

伊万已经开车过来了，就在在警局的楼下等他。王耀和同事们随便交代了几句，说晚上再回来接着加班，就离开了单位。

“呼……不知道熊仔还有没有在生气，真是麻烦……”其实王耀有点后悔，自己不该那么恶劣地对待伊万。

（虽然那家伙确实是个可恶的东欧骗炮渣男，但是……）

王耀想了想，竟然想不出伊万的一点好处。

“操，那我这是图什么？”王耀都忍不住笑话自己，“算了，可能就因为他是寂寞小熊吧，就当扶贫算了。”

来到车上时，王耀发现伊万已经恢复了正常，又是那副高高在上的冷淡精英装逼样了。  
看来小熊自己把自己给哄好了。

“中午好，我的红宝石美人。”

“哦，不生气了？”

“我从不生气，这是教养问题。”伊万扯了扯西服的袖子，袖口别着两枚金边贝母袖扣，看起来十分讲究。“我就没生气过，您恐怕产生了误会，或者是错觉。”

“好好好，你说什么就是什么，乖熊仔。”王耀很无奈，只好用手背贴了贴男人的下巴。

“我不生气。”

“好啦，我们走吧，去动物园玩喽。”王耀微笑。


	35. 动物园与合影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating in the zoo

*Chapter 34. 动物园与合影

时隔多年，王耀又来到了动物园。周末人不少，大多是带着孩子的家长，或者是情侣。

在人群中，他和伊万显得有点扎眼。

谁让伊万身材高大挺拔，戴着一条羊绒围巾，衣品穿着看上去又过于绅士。正常人是不会穿着剪裁考究的西装三件套来动物园看猴子的。

王耀自己也很显眼，黑色长发束在脑后，戴着石榴石耳钉，还穿着偏中性风格的深红长风衣，细根紧腿长靴。如果是他一个人在路上走倒还好，别人无非觉得他只是个长相阴柔的东方美人……

但当他一站在伊万·布列津斯基身边，两人看起来实在是太像情人关系，而且是那种权钱交易的肉体关系。两人在路上走，总有人回头看他们。王耀真是没有办法，只能把墨镜摘下来别在胸口，至少让自己在人群中看起来没那么显眼。

伊万问：“怎么了，耀，你很在意什么事吗？”

“啊……早知道就不该让你留下了过夜，要是你回家去换一身普通的衣服就好了，这样更适合逛动物园。”

“其实上午我回家了一趟，做了午餐的三明治，还换了适合来动物园玩的衣服。”

“换衣服？换了哪儿，我没看出区别，和你昨晚一模一样。可别说你换了一条北极熊内裤。”

“当然不一样。”  
伊万举起手，向王耀展示自己的掌心：黑色皮手套上绣着可可爱爱的猫爪肉垫图案。

王耀一时无言，又忍不住戳了戳伊万手套掌心的肉垫：  
“所以你回家换衣服，就是换了一双又装逼闷骚又卖萌猫爪手套……？您不觉得这要素有点儿过多吗？您为什么就不能换一身普普通通的羽绒服，或者大衣？为什么还是穿着这么一身drama的行头。”

“这猫爪手套是在意大利订制的，我也给您准备了一双。”  
伊万从口袋里拿出一个包着金色丝带的深蓝盒子，拆开以后，从中拿出一双黑色手套，为王耀戴上。

“呜……不要了吧，戴这种细指黑手套显得我好像一个女人，我不戴了吧。”

“可是这个手套掌心也有豹豹的肉垫图案……”伊万还在坚持，试图让王耀回心转意，“而且你总是不戴手套，冬天会冷的。”

看到熊仔露出了委屈的表情，王耀也没办法，只能抚摸伊万的后脖颈：  
“好吧，谢谢你送我礼物，万尼亚……以后别再为我花钱啦。”

伊万笑起来：“瞧，这样我们都有可爱的肉垫手套了。”

说罢，伊万不由分说地就牵起王耀的手，拉着他往前走。

“喂，别牵我的手！我可没同意！”王耀有点不好意思，但伊万的手劲儿大得像是一只铁钳，他挣脱不开。

“耀，我在追求你，你知道的吧？”

“我又不瞎。”

“那就行了，我们牵手没什么奇怪的。”

“你这是什么狗屁逻辑？你追我，所以我就必须同意和你像恋人一样相处吗？”王耀蹙眉。

“不。我追你，所以你就必须是我的恋人。”伊万淡淡地说。

王耀嗤笑：  
“行吧，您就接着做白日梦吧，反正梦里什么都有。难怪你这种人没朋友，真是地球都得围着你转。”

“我说是，就必须是。”

“你小时候肯定没朋友，真是够讨厌的个性。我还说我是天上的太阳呢。”

“你就是太阳，我已经说过了。”  
伊万看了一眼路标，决定了自己想看的动物，然后直接拽着王耀的手就往园区的方向走。

“呵，好了不起啊，伊万·哥白尼！”  
王耀不甘心被狗熊拖着着走，自己也加快了脚步。结果两人越走越快，幼稚地开始彼此较劲，像在参加竞走运动会。周围的路人不由得纷纷侧目。

“见鬼，你这头蛮横的熊！你到底要把我拖到哪儿去？？？”

“我要看那个。”  
伊万指着不远处的雪豹区。

“诶。”王耀也想看。

两人来到雪豹的室外笼舍前。  
为了动物的居住体验，笼舍相当大，三层大型猫爬架的周围种了一圈树，模拟动物野外的生存环境。

“豹豹在哪儿呢？”王耀左右看了一圈，都没有看到豹子的身影，旁边的小朋友也在垫着脚尖寻找。

伊万嗅了嗅，指着草丛说：“在哪里。”

顺着伊万手指的方向，王耀果然看到了一条毛绒绒的雪白大尾巴，正左右摇摆着。他们来到笼舍的侧面，看到豹豹躺在草丛里，怀里抱着一个粉色的球，一边舔玩具球，一边用后爪咚咚咚地蹬那个球，就像慵懒的家猫。

王耀高兴极了：“好可爱啊，瞧，它的耳朵圆圆的，蛋蛋嘴也圆圆的，好像两个馒头。”

“确实可爱。耀，你喜欢猫咪还是狗狗？”

“我都喜欢，”王耀看着在草丛里打滚的豹豹，上身悠闲地撑在最外层的栏杆上，“不过我小时候一直想养一只金毛狗狗，狗狗是人类最好的朋友。啊，不过猫也不错，小梅一直很想养猫，等她以后自己工作了应该就可以养了。”

伊万微笑：“你也喜欢动物，太好了。”

“是啊，大家应该友好地相处。”

“如果我是雪豹，你会养我吗？”伊万忽然问。

王耀蹙眉：“才不会呢！你这么大一只，每天得吃多少肉啊，我可养不起。我听说动物园养一只狮子，一个月的伙食费都要2万。”

“那……如果我是一只很有钱的雪豹呢，你会养我吗？”

“操，那是什么奇怪生物啊？！”王耀捏了捏伊万的鼻子，“不要总是说这种怪话。世界上到底怎么才能有很有钱的雪豹啊……再说，你都是豹豹了，钱又是从哪儿来的？？？”

“钱这种东西，想有就会有的。”

“啧，你这人真讨厌。反正，我就算养一只毛乎乎的雪豹都不可能养你。”

“行，那我们就直接同居吧。”伊万露出了可爱的笑容。

“等等，您的逻辑是不是体育老师教的？思维不要这么奔逸啊！”

“不，我是直奔主题。”

“傻瓜，懒得理你……”王耀拽了拽伊万的袖子，“走，我们去那边看看浣熊。”

两人路过动物园的周边商店，王耀只是看了一眼橱窗，就拉着伊万的手进去了  
商店里有卖雪豹耳朵的玩具发夹，王耀拿起一对，在伊万头上比了比，恶作剧地笑道：  
“呵，你不是想做雪豹吗？我要是买这个，你敢戴吗？”

“敢啊。”  
伊万直接弯腰，坦率地把脑袋凑到耀的手边，白金色短发摸起来软软的。王耀就把豹耳发夹给伊万戴上。

“哟，还挺乖的？那还要给你买一条毛绒绒的雪豹尾巴。”  
王耀被逗乐了，笑的时候肩膀也轻轻抖动。伊万也微笑，宠溺地摸了摸他的脸颊。

两人目光相接，望着彼此。

王耀咽了咽，故意别过头去：  
“算了，你一个大男人的，戴这样的毛绒绒豹豹耳朵发夹多丢人，摘了吧。”

“不行啊，不做雪豹的话，今晚就不能和你回家。”伊万背着手微笑。

“不管你做什么动物，今晚都休想再和我回家！我昨天收留你就是个错误，今天上班的时候我的腰和背都在痛。”

“那我给你揉揉。”

“不要！”

“对了，收下这个吧，宝贝。”伊万从口袋里掏出一把银色的钥匙，放在耀的手心里。

“钥匙？”

“这是我家的钥匙，你可以随时来，不管我在不在家。”

“我才不要呢，我干嘛要你家的钥匙！”

“别耍赖，耀，之前你说了如果我戴雪豹发夹，你就和我同居的。”伊万拉着王耀的手，去收银台结账。

“喂，我可没那么说，你这阅读理解能力也太差了吧！”  
王耀被这大型肉食动物猛地一拽，向前踉跄了几步，差点摔倒在地。

伊万神秘地一笑：  
“收着吧， 你总有一天会对我家感到好奇的。我是个有秘密的男人，到时候你会想要知道的。”

“对不起，一点兴趣都没有。”  
王耀想把钥匙塞给伊万，但伊万像魔术师般灵巧地从他口袋里掏出了猫爪钥匙扣，然后将自己家的钥匙拴上。

“喂！”

“好了，我们去看看别的小动物吧。”结账的时候，伊万又顺便在收银台买了个小白熊手机挂件送给王耀。

周末下午的动物园很热闹，到处都是孩子们兴奋的欢笑。家长们牵着孩子的手，解释着笼舍深处树丛中究竟住着什么动物。

他们一路走，原本贴在笼舍玻璃前的孩子们总会被伊万吸引，好奇地仰头看着伊万脑袋上的那对毛绒绒雪豹耳朵。伊万笑眯眯的，眼神轻慢无礼地越过人类的小孩，温柔地看着草丛中的动物们。

王耀发现了，无奈叹气：“伊万，你不喜欢小孩子吗？”

“你是喜欢的，我知道。”

“我也说不上喜欢，只是比较习惯照顾小朋友。”

“耀，你知道人类和动物有什么区别吗？”伊万望着笼舍中的两只可爱红色小狐狸，“其实没有区别，但是人类总以为自身与众不同，以为自己永远是在笼子之外的那一方，而动物是在笼子里的那方。这是很可笑的。”

“好好好，环保人士、动物之友、文学教授……”王耀随口应答，注意力也完全集中在红狐狸身上，“它们的大尾巴毛绒绒的，真的好可爱哦……不知道摸起来是什么手感？是会软软的，还是会毛扎扎的？我很喜欢狐狸呢。”

伊万微笑：  
“这样，那么你可以做我的小狐狸吗？红色的尖耳朵，红色的大尾巴，火一样漂亮的小毛球，我喜欢。”

“我就算是狐狸，也不会是你的。”王耀白了他一眼。

“真是高傲的家伙啊……到底要怎么做，才能让你成为我的？”伊万抱着胳膊，食指放在下巴上，似乎真的在认真思考。

“这容易啊，去民政局领张结婚证呗。”

“哦？你会和我结婚吗？”

“显然不会，真诚建议您继续做梦。”  
王耀懒得和熊仔认真。伊万这家伙来动物园可能是太兴奋了，一路上满嘴都是怪话。

“但是我可以是你的。”伊万笑道。

“不要，退货。”

“你想要多少都可以，想要什么我都给你。”

“这种老套的台词，您是在上个世纪的肥皂剧里学来的吗？接下来去看什么动物？”

“我想去看看狼。”

“我看一下地图……嗯……在东边，走吧，万尼亚。”

“肚子不饿吗？你中午应该也没吃东西吧？我做了午餐带来，或许比较合你的胃口。毕竟动物园餐厅的食物实在糟糕，难以下咽。”  
伊万晃了晃手肘上提着的牛皮手提包，里面传来叮当叮当的餐盒声。

“好，那我们等看完狼，就找个地方吃午饭吧。”

两人来到狼山。  
狼的笼舍很宽敞，至少有两个篮球场的大小，几乎是一片小森林。游客从上往下俯瞰，动物就不会有一直被盯着的紧张感。

笼舍里有6匹狼，银灰色的毛皮在冬日看起来相当暖和。

两人闲聊了一会儿。王耀抬头，看到不远处有一个甜品店，就问：  
“万尼亚，你想喝热巧克力吗？冷天喝点热乎乎的饮品也不错，我们在室外走了那么久，可以喝点热饮暖和暖和。”

伊万笑着捏了捏王耀的脸颊：“小朋友，你自己喜欢吃巧克力就直说，不用找那么多理由。”

“我不是，我没有，那是小孩子才吃的东西。”王耀赶紧说。

“喜欢就去买吧，宝贝。”

“呜……那我给你也买一杯。”王耀屈起食指蹭了一下自己的鼻头，讪讪地往甜品店走去。

伊万手肘撑在栏杆上，笑眯眯地望着王耀远去的背影。周围没有什么游客，只有两个孩子把脸蛋贴在玻璃上往下看狼。

“瞧，大灰狼来了！”小男孩细声细气地大喊。

伊万也低头往下看，只见几匹西伯利亚狼都从树丛里出来了，围拢过来，仰头看他，黑鼻头中喷出白色的鼻息。

狼群深金色的兽瞳一动不动，盯着高处的怪物，仿佛在看一位领袖。

“诶呀……你们都认识我了。”  
伊万笑笑，从皮包中拿出一个餐盒：“好久不见啊，亲爱的朋友们。我这次也带了小点心，是你们喜欢的那种。”

餐盒打开，最下层有一团塑料保鲜膜包着的食物，看起来像是几根细香肠。伊万拆开保鲜膜，把肉条一根根地扔下去喂狼。

肉条掉落在地，是人的手指。

狼群毫不犹豫，扑上去就开始啃咬，享受着老朋友带来的零食。

不一会儿，十根人类的手指就被狼群连皮带骨地吃了下去，咬碎了骨头，吃掉了指甲，舔去了碎肉与血沫。狼群满意地舔了舔嘴皮边，歪着头望向伊万，像是乖巧的小狗。

“好孩子，我的朋友。”

“您刚刚喂了它们什么？”旁边的两个小男孩迷惑地看着伊万。

伊万微笑：“手指饼干，我也会吃的东西。”

“能不能也给我一个？手指饼干。”  
其中小男孩大胆地说。他看上去四五岁，拼命摆出男子汉的气势，其实就是想吃饼干而已。

伊万慢条斯理地笑道：“小朋友，那不是人类的食物。”

“可是那是饼干啊。”

伊万阖上餐盒的盖子，放回手提袋。他远远看到王耀已经端着两杯热饮回来了，笑道：  
“孩子，世界上不是所有的手指饼干都可以吃。就像狗狗吃了巧克力就会死，人类也不能吃同类，您还是好好作为人类活下去吧。”

恰好，两个小朋友的家长也过来了，拉着两个孩子的手走了。男孩们看看狼，又看看伊万装“手指饼干”的手提袋，恋恋不舍地走了。

终于，王耀回来了：“万尼亚，我给你要了杯香草热巧克力。”

“谢谢你，甜心，你可以亲手喂我吗？”  
伊万笑着，毫无廉耻地说着肉麻情话，丝毫不顾对方脸上嫌弃的神情。

“我可以直接把饮料泼在你裤裆上。”

“小狐狸，你好凶。”

“我如果真的很凶，早就用针线把你那张讨厌的嘴巴给缝上了。”

王耀喝了一口热乎乎的巧克力饮料，露出了心满意足的神情，杯中腾起的热气让他漂亮的脸颊有点发红。伊万笑笑，伸手抹去他嘴边沾着的巧克力，就像在照顾一个孩子。王耀有些不好意思，但也没说什么。

“好了，我们找地方吃饭吧，我带了两个餐盒。你一个，我一个。”  
伊万晃了晃手提袋。

……

两人来到动物园的餐厅“Love Animal”吃饭。果然像伊万说的，餐厅里只卖汉堡、薯条和披萨之类的垃圾食品。

“呜，看起来好油腻……以前我倒是能吃，现在是完全吃不下油腻的东西……”王耀叹息，拉开红色塑料椅，两人在靠窗的桌边坐下。

伊万打开手提包，拿出两个餐盒：  
“我知道，所以特别做了合你胃口，你也吃得下去的午餐。”

“但是坐在餐厅里什么都不点，会不会有点不合适？像是在占人家便宜。”王耀难为情地看看餐厅服务员，又看了看桌子旁边的小朋友们。

伊万笑笑：“好，那么你稍等，我去买点饮料和食物。你不喜欢吃没关系，我来吃就行。”

“辛苦了，万尼亚。”

“我的荣幸。”  
伊万起身走向点餐台。

点餐台前排了长长的队伍，人类们谈笑着，说起刚刚看到的可爱动物，讨论着菜单和想要吃食物，孩子们尖声欢笑，指甲咔哒咔哒戳在触屏手机上的声音，炸薯条时滚烫的油的滋滋声，几个大学生一边排队一边嚼着泡泡糖，又啪地吹破，空调的嗡嗡声，墙上的兔子时钟咔咔走表。

所有细微的声音，人类、油脂、汗液与呼吸的气味，周围的一切在猎食者敏锐的感官中都如此鲜明。

排在他前面的两个大学男生一直在吹牛逼，嘲笑着笼子里的老虎看起来就是毫无威胁的猫咪。

伊万阖上双眼，轻蔑地笑了笑。

人类啊，真是天真……总以为自己在动物园就是安全的，动物在笼子里，自己在外面……却不知道，真正的食人野兽就在自己身边。

伊万肚子有点饿。

想了想，他也有段时间没有吃“肉”了。或许下次狩猎的时候可以顺便留下一点食材。哪里比较好呢？

大腿吧，脂肪和肌肉结合得正好，算是人类最好吃的部位。

“先生，请问您要点什么？”  
轮到伊万了，身穿红白条纹制服裙的年轻点餐员笑盈盈地询问。

伊万也报以礼貌的笑容，黑色皮手套指着菜单：“下午好，我想点奥尔良烤鸡腿，我想想，再来点这个……”

点完了餐，伊万抬着餐盘往回走，远远看到王耀和邻桌的几个孩子玩得正开心，还用北极熊玩偶给孩子们讲故事。

“大哥哥，你是警察好厉害啊！你会抓走所有的坏人吗？”孩子们眼睛闪亮亮地望着王耀，旁边的父母友好地微笑。

“会的，警察哥哥会保护大家的。”王耀也笑着

伊万走过去，蹲下身对孩子们说：  
“这个漂亮哥哥真的很厉害，他会抓住世界上最坏最坏的大坏蛋。”

“哇！”

“有多坏？”一个小女孩抿着嘴，看起来有点害怕。

伊万笑道：  
“很坏，比吃人的大灰狼都坏，比吃掉所有星星的黑洞都坏。但是别害怕，警察哥哥有枪，还有银色的手铐。真奇怪，他爱所有的人类，就像爱一群狗狗。”

“伊万，别对小朋友说胡话！对不起，对不起，我朋友他就是……情商很低的幼稚鬼。”  
王耀赶紧向孩子们的家长道歉。

伊万心满意足地坐回椅子上，把专门准备的餐盒推到情人面前：  
“耀，我们来吃午餐吧，这是为你准备的炭烤龙虾卷，加了胡椒和辣椒、和牛油果酱，外面的薄饼皮是比较软的杂粮面，吃起来不会像干面包那样难以下咽。我知道你现在吃不下比较硬和干燥的食物。蔬菜我准备了黑椒黄油烤莴苣，也比较软。”

“谢谢，万尼亚……”  
王耀抿了抿嘴唇，心里有些感激。确实，最近进食对他来说成了大问题，他几乎能不吃就不吃，反正也吃不下什么东西。体重掉的厉害，他已经不想再上称去称了。

“你的那份是什么？”

“普普通通的黑椒牛柳卷，牛肉的纤维比较硬，不好嚼，所以我没给你做。海鲜和鱼类很好消化，更有营养，比较适合你。”  
伊万文雅地拿打开自己的餐盒，将餐盒底部剩下的一团塑料保鲜膜拿出来丢掉，从中又取出另一个用保鲜膜包好的牛肉卷。

“伊万，你为什么想和我来动物园？”

“约会。”

“不，你说过那有更重要的原因。”  
王耀吃着伊万做的龙虾卷，他意外地很喜欢这个口味，看来伊万真是花了不少心思。

“我都告诉过你了，因为我小时候从来没去过动物园，这是我一直渴望的地方，我想和重要的人一起来。”

王耀直接忽视后半句，问道：“你小时候没去过动物园？怎么会呢？所有父母应该都会带孩子来动物园的吧？只要有条件的话。”

伊万笑笑：  
“我的家庭很特殊，我父亲是个……相当铁血且保守的俄国男人，他认为男孩子不应该沾染任何柔弱的习气，不应该喜欢可爱柔软的东西。我又是家族里唯一的男孩，所以父亲对我尤其严苛。”

“竟然是这样……”王耀摇了摇头，“太遗憾了，孩子们应该拥有快乐安全幸福的童年，不应该用这种刻板印象去强加在孩子身上。”

“我的家族在当地有一点点权势，我父亲情人众多，因此我就了有不少姐妹。其中娜塔莎和我是最亲近的，我们是同父异母的兄妹。”

“你有多少姐妹？”

“姐姐奥尔加，妹妹娜塔莉亚，我还有一个双胞胎妹妹，名字叫安娜。”

“啊，你还有双胞胎？”

“嗯，不过从小就没在一起生活。我被送到精神疗养院后，父亲觉得我丢了家族的脸，是他的耻辱，就再也不承认我这个儿子了。”

“怎么能这样？！那时候你不是才8岁吗？为什么要这么粗暴地对待一个小孩子？”  
王耀紧皱眉头，把嘴边的可乐放下了。

伊万无所谓地笑笑：  
“那个男人就是这样，独断专横，粗暴蛮横，令人恐惧，所以他被称为冬将军、伊凡雷帝。”

“那后来呢？”

“父亲抛弃我，但母亲不愿意放弃我。于是母亲带着我离开了故乡，搬到了新的地方。不过我也不在乎家里这些事，当年我的精力都放在练琴上，一心想要成为大提琴师。”

王耀低下头，将手放在伊万手上：“我很抱歉……原来你小时候这么不容易，这么不快乐……”

“我没事，反正我也感觉不到人类的快乐。”伊万说了实话。

王耀思考片刻，像是下定决心那样紧握双拳，琥珀色的双眼认真地直视着伊万，就像炉火要照耀雪夜的寒窗：  
“万尼亚，那么今天我们一定要玩得开开心心的！”

“呀。”

“既然这是你小时候的遗憾，既然我们今天来了动物园，就一定要快乐又尽兴！我会陪你的，万尼亚，一定。”

“您确定要对我这么好吗，小狐狸？”

“虽然你是个混蛋，”王耀叼住可乐的吸管，瞥了一眼伊万的紫眼睛，“但我还是希望你获得快乐。既然这是我目前还能做的一点小事，我就愿意这样做。万尼亚，生活是可以幸福快乐的，我希望你渐渐明白这一点……”

两人不约而同地望着桌面。  
仿佛伊万用来自杀的左轮手枪就放在那里，在向日葵丛中。

“你想挽救我？”伊万笑道。

“是的。”王耀点头。

“您这人真是……昨天明明还说我们没关系，只是炮友，甚至连一个吻都不给我……今天又想从虚无的人生中挽救我，弥补我童年的遗憾……啊，您真是，美丽又纯粹的矛盾。”

“万尼亚，我不知道自己能做些什么……但是如果我面前有一个即将沉入湖底的人，我不可能置之不理。”

“呵，这就是你，耀，这就是你。”

“我不想你自杀。”

“耀，那就不要可怜我……爱我吧，成为我的东西。”伊万得寸进尺地抓住王耀的手掌，两人十指相扣。

“啧，这就做不到了，再见，您在湖里漂着吧。”  
王耀嫌弃地抽挥手，狠狠瞪了一眼这只蹬鼻子上脸的狗熊。伊万笑笑，拉起王耀的手腕，亲了一下。

“王警官，你可要说话算话，今天好好地陪我在动物园玩。”

“呼……好啦好啦，小熊仔，我会的。”

……  
吃完午饭，两人悠闲地在各个园区漫步。

王耀说是陪伊万来玩，其实他自己玩得比谁都高兴，看到任何动物都要把人家从头到尾都夸赞一遍：

“豹，可爱吧？啊，长颈鹿！好可爱呀，脖子可爱，长长的睫毛也可爱。”  
王耀笑起来，兴奋得像个孩子。

“耀，你也很多年没来动物园了吧？”

“呜，大象真有趣！你看，那个亚洲象宝宝年纪还小，它还不会熟练地运用自己的鼻子。哈哈哈真可爱，那孩子没法用长鼻子把苹果卷起来，哦，怎么又把苹果拿掉了。好可爱啊。”  
王耀高高兴兴地说了一长串，发现身边的小朋友们都惊奇地仰望着他，忽然意识到自己应该矜持一些，只能不好意思地假装干咳了几声。

伊万笑着对旁边的小孩说：“有什么奇怪的？这个大哥哥也是小朋友哦。”

“伊万！不要随便对别人家的孩子说话，你会被家长当变态的。还有，别和小朋友较劲啊！”  
王耀赶紧拉着这只傻乎乎的狗熊，匆匆离开了人群，去了别的场馆。

王耀想了想，灵光一现：  
“对了，既然我们都在动物园了，也应该去看看你的同类。”

“我的同类？”伊万笑笑，“那就是你啊。”

“走，我们去看熊仔！”  
王耀兴致盎然地拉着伊万，按照路标的指引，来到了北极熊的室外活动笼区。半露天笼舍由两层楼高的“水泥冰山”隔绝开来，游客可以通过一面隐蔽的玻璃观看北极熊游泳或是在草地上休息的情形。

笼舍里有一只北极熊妈妈，带着两只白得像雪球的小熊仔。

两个可爱的小雪球精力十足，一前一后地跑着，扑自己兄弟胖乎乎的熊掌。北极熊妈妈懒懒地趴在树下，在睡觉。

等到前排的人看够了，人群中空出位置，王耀和伊万就来到玻璃前看熊。

“万尼亚，你瞧，那是你的同类。啊、啊……小白熊真的好可爱啊，为什么这么胖乎乎的，要是能养就好了。好想把那两个孩子抱在怀里，啊，看起来好软。”

“为什么小白熊你就想养，雪豹你却不养？”

“傻子，你管我呢，反正就是随便说说。再说了，我养什么动物都不会养你。没人受得了你，万尼亚，没有人能忍得了你。你就是个暴躁、没耐心、自我中心的大畜生。”

“我有那么糟糕吗？”伊万想到昨晚的事，又皱起眉头，“你干嘛总是看那些小熊，你为什么不看看我？”

“瞧，又来了，是谁说自己从来不生气的？您连小熊的醋都要吃？”

“你看看我，耀。”

“有病啊，来动物园不看动物，看你干什么！”王耀懒得理他，继续开开心心地看着小熊玩耍的样子。

伊万不高兴了。

两个小白熊前蹦后跳地跑到靠近玻璃的地方，小家伙们摇摇晃晃地用两个后腿站起身，抱住对方的前腿开始玩摔跤游戏，模仿着大熊的样子，轻轻咬对方毛绒绒的脖子。

两个小熊玩得正起兴，忽然侧头看到了玻璃窗外面，一个高大阴沉的身影正用恐怖的目光瞪着它们。

“！”  
两个小熊被吓到了，以为是某种大型猎食动物要吃它们。小白熊们张着嘴，摇摇晃晃地往后退了两步，小短腿没站稳，白绒绒的胖屁股一下子摔在了草地上，小熊们抱着打了个滚。

“……”  
伊万撇了撇嘴，轻蔑地笑着望向别处。

王耀一下子明白了这是什么情况，简直哭笑不得：  
“伊万·布列津斯基！你有病吧，瞧你把人家两个熊孩子吓成什么样了？你能不能成熟一点，正常一点，不要去恐吓小动物！”

“我没有。”

“你还没有？！你看那两个孩子都吓跑了，跑到树那边去找妈妈了！太远了，看不清楚呜……”

“那可太好了，这边就没什么好看的了，我们走吧，耀。”  
伊万心满意足，揽住美人的细腰转身就走，像是轻而易举地用胳膊夹着一摞书。  
“我真是服了你……之后你还有什么想看的？”

“我们去水族馆吧，我想拍照。”

“拍照？”  
王耀有点犹豫，又忍住没说出来。

……  
两人来到动物园东侧的水族馆，这里没有养育容易焦虑抑郁的鲸类，主要是一些水母和五彩斑斓的鱼类。

两人进入水族馆，大厅左侧有一个专业摄影摊位。游客可以和背后的海月水母一起合影。

“我们在这里拍照吧。”伊万向工作人员支付了费用。

王耀还是左右踟蹰，低声说：“万尼亚……抱歉，我有点不想拍照……”

他知道，自己的任何一张照片都可能变成遗照。如果到时候伊万看到现在的两人合影，可能会伤心……他不想这样。

“耀，我想要这样。”

“为什么非要合影呢？我们直接进去看漂亮的深海鱼不是很好吗？多给鱼拍点照片，晚上回去还可以发在inss上，你还可以给娜塔莎看。合影……实在没必要。”

“耀，我们应该合影，这是必要的。”

“为什么？”

“如果到时候我死了，你至少还会记得我的样子。”伊万将钱夹塞回西服内里的口袋里。

“你在说什么呢！你怎么会死呢？”耀大为震惊。

“你才是，这话多么孩子气，我们都会死的。耀，人类的身体太脆弱了，承载不了永恒的精神。你看天上的太阳，剧烈地放散出光芒，实际上每分每秒都在无人敢直视的深处忍受着核聚变的痛苦。当太阳光到达地球，那已经是8分钟之前的光芒了。即便太阳死了，坍缩成为黑洞，也仍然有8分钟的光会照耀大地。”

“你……”

“我是说，假如有朝一日我死了，你就留下这张照片，这就是那8分钟的日光。在这8分钟里，我仍然活着，你仍然看到我，感到我。”

伊万笑着，搂住一脸错愕的美人，抬手示意工作人员开始拍照……但是王耀推开他，向后一步，脸上流露出压抑不住的痛苦神情。

“伊万，你不会死的……相信我，这张照片没有意义……我不会……对着一张照片怀念你，这种情况绝无可能。”

王耀说不下去了。

（情况是相反的，伊万不会死，他们只可能有一种结局……）

“万尼亚，我们不吵架，好吗……？也不拍照了。”

“耀，如果你爱我，就实现我的愿望。我人生不曾有过愿望，只有这一次，我有了一个心愿：我想和你一同存在于这8分钟的，最后的光线里。”

“别开玩笑了！”

“我没开玩笑。”

“神经病，我不想和你拍这样的照片！”王耀控制不住了。

“耀，那么你将在我的人生中留下一个永久的、不可愈合、不可弥补的遗憾。耀，这是你想看到的吗？如果你想要通过这样的方式来伤害我，那么我也接受。我可以接受你带来的一切痛苦。”

“你……我们不是说好要开开心心地渡过在动物园的一天的吗？？？为什么要拍这种不吉利的照片？万尼亚，你不会死的，你会活下去，相信我……好吗？我们不吵架了……”  
王耀试图控制濒临失控的情绪，压低嗓音，转而又柔声细语。

伊万面无表情，以谈判般的口吻继续说：  
“不拍照也可以，我们今天会开心的。但是等待太阳陨落的那天，我会记得这种痛苦和遗憾是你造成的。你伤害我，甚至连这样微不足道的小小愿望都不愿施舍我。好吧，残酷的美人，我心甘情愿，也无话可说。”

“你……你不要我把说得好像是一个残酷的人。”

“你是的，因为你不愿意站在我身边，甚至不愿施舍我一个微笑。耀，只是在照相机前的一瞬间，你都不愿意给我。我是什么人呢？我什么也不是，我的人生毫无意义，不值得如此。”

“……”  
王耀被这番话刺痛了，内心百感交集。他明明只是不希望留下遗照，让伊万以后感到伤心……他明明只想要和这个男人保持适当的距离，免得不合时宜的爱会增加离别的痛苦。

但是为什么，伊万要说这种夸大其词的话？为什么这些本该无关紧要的话，却反而刺得他更加痛苦？

“你在责怪我？”

“耀，我只是想知道：你为什么要用这样的方式伤害我？”

“我根本就没有……！！！”

“没关系，我不在意。我说过，你可以从我这里拿走任何东西。同样的，如果你只给我伤痛与遗憾，那么我也愿意甘之如饴。耀，你很残忍，很自私，但是我仍然虔诚地爱着你。”

伊万在逼迫他，在用道德和情感胁迫他。

王耀意识到这点，斩钉截铁地说：  
“不管您怎么说，我绝不会和您一起合影！！我要进去看水母了，您如果想拍照，自己拍吧！我在水族馆里面等您。”

说罢，王耀头也不回地进入了水族馆，把斯拉夫男人留在原地。

伊万两手插在兜里，苦笑着耸了耸肩：  
“诶呀……没想到竟然连这招都不管用，真是比普通人类难对付多了……我火辣的美人，倔强得像一柄剑。”

水族馆响起了八音盒般清脆的背景音乐，海水的波光倒映在人群的脸上，人类惊奇欢笑，被前所未见、又难以理解的深海之影所吸引。

“呀，美得像一个谜。”

站在深蓝的水波与梦幻泡影般的月光水母之前，伊万望着王耀远去的背影。


	36. Rose，Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regret and Choice

*Chapter 35. 火，玫瑰

水族馆的光亮幻动着，王耀仰望着那面巨大的湛蓝，鱼群啊，犹如车灯霓虹在夜晚流转。

耀想起来，自己曾在很多个夜晚，在阳台上吹着风，望着城市的夜景抽烟。  
香烟渐短，烟雾缭绕在指尖。他看着微暗的火点，城市的在灯火在远景中影影绰绰。

世界依旧如此，在所有人的生活中……而他在高处，吹着风，望向人间。

鱼群灵巧地转身，好像一群鸟。

耀想到自己小时候，妈妈爸爸带他来水族馆。爸爸抱起他，让他能在大人的背影中间看到那些深海中漂亮的生灵。

「瞧，小耀，海底的鱼就这样生活。」

他不记得爸爸的脸了，但他仍记得那个温柔的声音……耐心地为他读着生物说明牌上还不认识的文字，说着会让他笑出来的可爱的故事，在男孩兴奋地要跑远时又轻声把他呼回……  
那个普通的，曾经爱着儿子的男人。

爸爸。

耀忽然在想，如果那一天到来，自己是不是还能再见到爸爸妈妈？

他们将在哪里重逢呢？天堂吗……？还是来世？耀不知道。其实他并不相信死后的世界……他一直都是无神论者。

但是……如果一家人真的有可能重逢的话，他一定要告诉爸爸妈妈：

我成为了警察。  
抓到了凶手，惩罚了罪恶，实现了正义。

鱼像这样生活。  
而他呢，也曾如此活在这世上。很孤独，但他不后悔。

“妈妈，抱！抱抱我。”  
一个五六岁的小姑娘不愿意再走了，抓着裙子边缘嗲声嗲气地撒娇，求着母亲把她抱起来。  
女人微笑，把孩子抱起来，亲吻她所爱的脸颊。

王耀看到了，不由地苦笑。  
如果能在死后的时候重逢，妈妈也一定也会拥抱他吧……毕竟……

啊……

他不愿意多想。十多年过去了，也快结束了。

水族馆的背景音乐换了一首。

王耀回过神来，看了看手表：  
“操？伊万那只熊仔呢？跑哪儿去了？这时间都够他拍一整套写真集了吧？怎么还不过来？”

没办法，王耀只能折返回去找。

伊万个子高，在人群中再显眼不过了，王耀一眼就在纪念品商店里看到了熊仔那毛绒绒的白金色脑袋。

“伊万，你干嘛？为什么一直不过来找我？”  
王耀走过去，发现伊万正全神贯注地摆弄着水族馆的玩具周边，一个可爱海獭钥匙扣。

伊万抬起头笑道：“耀，你看，獭獭。”

“哦呦，是有点可爱……”

“是吧？”伊万笑眯眯地，双手捧着那个正在揉脸的白色海獭毛绒玩具，就好像真的是在捧着一只毛绒绒的可爱獭仔。  
“怎么办……我有点喜欢这个……”

“喜欢就买呗。”

“耀，你给我买这个，好不好？”伊万忽然说。

“？？？”

“买嘛。”

“大教授，您喜欢玩具就自己买啊？您是没钱吗？看看您手腕上的那只表……得要2万吧？”  
王耀忽然想起来，自己手腕上也戴着一模一样的表，又叹息道：  
“诶……你真的不应该送我那么贵重的礼物。我要是知道这表价值一两万，当时绝不会收下。”

伊万笑而不语。

耀抱着胳膊：  
“总之，大男人买毛绒玩具没什么丢人的，你喜欢就自己买，别害羞。”

“我不是害羞，我就是想要你给我买。”

“您今年3岁吗？您忘了自己之前的设定了吗？一只很有钱的雪豹！既然那么有钱，就花20块给自己买个喜欢的纪念品啊。”

耀无奈地看了一眼，伊万脑袋上还别着毛绒绒的雪豹耳朵发夹。看来这斯拉夫男人绝不是因为羞耻不好意思买玩具……这家伙就是故意在闹孩子脾气。

两人沉默地僵持了一会儿。

伊万先妥协了，无奈地把玩偶放回货架上：“呜呜，好吧……我们不买了……”

那瞬间，刻在王耀DNA里的某种溺爱本能立即启动！  
他一把拉住伊万的手腕，同时抓住货架上的海獭玩偶，大步流星地就走向收银台：  
“买，我们买！不就是个布偶吗？你想要，我们就买！”

“哈哈，上当了吧？”伊万笑起来。

“操！你这狡猾的狗熊，就演，就会演戏！”

王耀一边付钱，一边骂骂咧咧，心里又有点高兴。伊万意足地抱着自己的獭獭玩偶：

“你瞧你，宝贝，总是心软，总是上当受骗哈哈。”

“玩具都给你买了，就闭嘴吧。”

“你生气的样子真好看。”伊万笑着。

“你不说傻话不发疯的样子更好看。伊万·布列津斯基，您能不能正常一点？”

两人肩并肩走进水族馆。  
参观的人不少，伊万走到外侧，让耀走在靠近水族箱的里侧，似乎是不想让别人不小心撞到他的伴侣。

“耀，你看，好多鱼啊！”伊万很高兴，用俄语又说了一遍。

耀挽着伊万的胳膊，叹息道：  
“万尼亚……不是我说你……你为什么总喜欢用这种坑蒙拐骗的方式来实现自己的目的呢？”

“因为我想要，就要得到。”  
斯拉夫男人轻描淡写地说着，理直气壮得像个闹脾气的孩子。

“伊万，你这样下去是不行的……你不可能总是靠吓唬别人来获得朋友，也不能靠pua的方式来获得爱情……你只会让别人害怕你，不敢接近你。”

“我没有pua。”

王耀笑笑：“亲爱的，我是警察，你那些套路和手法……在我看来简直就和小学里的禁毒宣传一样简单直白。”

“好吧，可是你不吃这套。我的星星，追求你为什么这么难？”

“别追了，歇歇吧。”

“等今天约会结束，我们差不多就可以考虑结婚的事情了。”

“等等！您这……！逻辑在哪儿？？？”

“书上都是这么写的。”伊万说。

王耀气得差点吐血，他用尽了毕生最大的耐心，好言好语地解释：  
“听着，哥哥，首先……我们来动物园，不等于我们在约会；我们约会，不等于我们是恋人关系；就算我们真的是恋人，这并不意味着我们要结婚。你明白吗？”

“这不科学。”

“你才不科学！再说谈恋爱和科学也没关系！”

伊万皱起眉头，看起来真的被这个难题困住了。他歪了歪浅金色的脑袋，仿佛在攻克一个世纪级别的数学难题：

“算了耀，没必要走那些繁琐的流程，我们直接结婚就可以了。”

“不是……这不是流程繁琐的问题！！！问题的关键在于：我 · 不 · 愿 · 意。”

“别担心。我结婚，只要我同意就可以了。”

“不……”  
王耀真是被气得没脾气了……  
他以前就察觉到伊万的狂妄自大。那家伙只是游刃有余地在别人身上施加自己的控制欲而已。但他万万没想到，当伊万真正表露爱意的时候，又幼稚得像个幼儿园的臭小鬼，以为世界上的事都以自己为中心……以为世界上存在着玫瑰，只为自己开放。

王耀没辙了。

他一时都不知道自己是该生气，还是该向伊万讲解：正常的成年人是怎么培育亲密关系的。

（算了，算了……）

“追我是没用的，万尼亚，我们不会在一起。”

伊万笑而不语。

“但是……我可以教你一些事。”耀试图把控自己，努力压抑住心中一团混乱的思绪。

“教我什么？”

“教你怎么以后交朋友、怎么和别人相处、怎么获得亲密的感情。伊万，我发现了，你根本不会这些……你只会用自己熟悉的手段，去满足自己的欲望和念想。这样是不行的，既然你生活在人类社会中，就得学会和其他人相处。”

“耀，我不需要你教我。”

“不，即便我不教你，你也必须学会。万尼亚，否则你永远无法获得真正的友情，也不可能获得爱……”

水草在荧光灯下泛着白光，耀望着水草，像老师那样对伊万说着，心里想的却是另一番让他自己感到难过的想法。

“我不需要你教我怎么和人相处。”伊万直起身，继续往前走。

“不，你需要，万尼亚，你以后还要继续活下去……你要遇到自己的恋人，要学会好好珍惜对方，尊重对方，倾听对方……你要学会克制自己粗暴又傲慢的天性，收起你的爪牙，为了拥抱另一个人。”

“怎么，您要现场教学吗，情感大师？”  
这话听起来像是挑衅，伊万却笑得一脸和蔼，紫眼睛好奇地左右观望着水箱里稀有的巴西热带鱼。

“我没和你开玩笑。”

“是的，我也没有。耀，我在追求你，我要成为你唯一的恋人，和你一起走到最后的人。”

“抱歉，你不能。”  
耀低下头，避开了那双柔情的紫眼睛，也避开了身侧五彩斑斓的鱼群。他低着头，望着水箱中升起的一连串银色气泡。

“哦，这是食人鲳，你要看看吗？”伊万停下脚步。

“……”  
耀也忍不住看了两眼，发现两人的身影同时倒映在水箱的玻璃上，伊万正透过倒影对他微笑。耀急忙艰难地挪开了目光。

“万尼亚，今天既然我陪你来玩……我也要把话说清楚……我不能和你谈恋爱。”

“为什么。”  
伊万问得很笃定，仿佛倒是王耀自己没搞明白一个世间的真理。

“……”  
耀忍住了，没有回答。

他沉默地挽着伊万的胳膊，两人在水族馆昏暗的螺旋形楼梯中漫步前行。  
霓虹灯般的鳞片在男人脸上投下彩色的光斑。耀偏过头，试图将全部的注意力放在那白色火焰般幻动的水面，故意不去看那双令他伤心的紫色眼睛。

伊万没有追问。这很绅士，很得体，让他颇为感激。

假如两人继续这个话题，耀实在不知道自己又会说出些什么。他已经意识到，自己不可避免地……陷得太深了。

如果再任由事态发展，他可能真的要……

两人从水族馆一层的湖泊生态区，一直上到二层的深海生物展区。

展厅很暗，地面上亮着幽蓝色的地灯，仿佛深渊之底发光的矿石。两人一起低头，好奇地琢磨着这到底是灯，还是另一个水族箱。

这时，分心的伊万不小心撞到了前面的人。

“抱歉。”伊万说。

“啊……”  
被撞到的是一对年轻的情侣，看起来还是大学生，刚刚拥抱在一起亲吻。被伊万撞到后，两个年轻人显得很害羞，拉着对方的手就匆匆跑走了。

伊万笑笑：“诶呀，真是清纯的孩子呢。被人发现接吻都会不好意思吗？”

“谁让你撞到人家了。”

“耀，他们也接吻呢。”伊万意有所指。

“确实，也是一种选择。”

王耀漫不尽心地回答，假装自己的注意力都在旁边那高大的柱状水箱上。小小的海洋生物发着光，在黑暗中浮游，如同打火机的火焰。他看了一下介绍牌，是海天使。

伊万说：“你会和我在这里接吻吗？”

“万尼亚，我们不是大学生了。”

“那么，假如我们都只有20岁呢？你会接受我的吻吗？就在这个地方。”

“或许吧……”

“耀，你会的，因为你爱我。”

“您说话做事能不能不要总是那么自信……”

耀真的累了，他拉着栏杆，仰望着那深海之火般的小小软体动物，在黑丝绒般的海水中沉浮。

火焰啊，作为肉体的火。  
深海之底的火。

海天使静静地，一下下扇动着小小的鳍，仿佛成群结队的星彩，散发着不可思议的荧光。

耀又想到了那天夜里，睡着的伊万抱着他，手指下意识地抚摸他的后颈。

那时他就知道了：伊万爱他。

其实，如果他不是对这个斯拉夫男人怀有同样的感情……他绝不会这样一味地妥协、退让……一味地满足伊万一个又一个无理取闹的请求。

“啊，大自然真美。”  
伊万笑眯眯地站在水箱前，凑近身体去看海天使。

“……”

隔着圆柱形的水箱，王耀沉默地看着那个斯拉夫男人，海水模糊了那个令他心弦波动的身影，纯真的笑容，骄阳般的姿态……

他看到，水族箱变幻的光亮在那双紫晶色的眼睛中流淌，时而有刺眼的白光，将那紫色照射得很浅，像是黄昏中小溪的浅滩……时而，水箱底灯散发出的暖光又让那双眼睛蒙上了一层奇妙的浅红。  
耀想了很久，试图用一些形容词和隐喻来描述伊万的眼睛。

对方似乎是察觉到了他的目光，隔着玻璃鱼缸，抬头对他报以微笑：

“你好呀，小星星。”

那一刻，王耀忽然意识到……

自己还是输了。

他说不出话来，只能悲哀地、无法抗拒地注视着那个男人。  
引力，一种命运，恐怖一般的奇迹。他全部的情绪、心力、精神……都被那个男人夺走，就像光线逃脱不了黑洞，就像爱一个人，不得不望着对方。

不该这样。

耀原本以为自己已经不会再爱上另一个人。但是现在，他的心中满是痛苦与悲哀。

伊万就站在那里，望着他，充满爱意地对他笑：  
“耀，我知道你在想什么。”

“万尼亚……”耀感到自己可能就要抵抗不了情绪了，“我们不说这些了，好吗……”

“告诉我，为什么你不愿意接受这件事。”

“……”

“耀，如果你想让我死心，那么至少告诉我原因。”

王耀张了张嘴，感到眼前好像一片模糊，海天使的影子变得涣散，火焰散开了，飘落了，成为了雪，在海的深渊中降下。

“伊万，”他艰难地，努力使自己看上去只是平淡地笑了一下，“因为……”

斯拉夫男人望着他。

“因为我很快……就要……离开这座城市了，我不会再待在这里了。”  
耀说。

伊万安安静静的，像一只大狗狗。

为了以防自己控制不住那即将冲破玻璃鱼缸、奔涌而来的悲伤，耀紧接着说：  
“所以我们不谈恋爱，好吗，伊万？我们就……好好地，像现在这样就好了。在我离开这座城市之前，我会尽量多陪陪你，教你一些……以后对你有好处的事。”

“你要去哪里？”

“这是我的事，我们之间不必了解得那么深入。”

“那么……”伊万歪着脑袋，仿佛男孩在观察一朵玫瑰，“我也跟你一起走。”

“别开玩笑了，万尼亚，别说这种孩子气的话。你有工作，有家人……我要搬到别的地方去，是因为有一些……我不得不去做的事……你要留在这里，好好地生活，尽可能地过得幸福。”  
耀说着，眼睛实在受不了了，就别过头去望向黑暗中亮着的逃生指示牌。

“耀。”

“……”

“我能拥抱你一下吗？耀。”

“……”

“好孩子。”  
伊万的身体靠过来，那双有力的臂膀温柔地将王耀圈住了，搂住他的腰，按住他的后脑勺……暖暖的，就像一座伟岸的灯塔，将微弱的火拥护。

耀被抱在怀里，脑袋靠着伊万的胸膛，倾听着那火焰般的心跳声。

他感到，黑暗中在下雨，就像他们第一次相遇的那个夜晚。一面广大的黑伞遮住他的身体，雨滴就不再下落。

“耀，我会跟你一起去的，不管你去哪里。”

“万尼亚……你不懂，你……”

“你会永远爱我吗？”

“……”

“告诉我吧，耀。”

“不是我不想……是我不能。万尼亚，我不能爱你……”

“那么，”伊万将耀抱在怀里，脸颊轻蹭着恋人柔软冰凉的头发，“告诉我……你以前的那些男朋友，你爱他们吗？”

耀苦笑，近乎是哽咽着说：  
“或许我当时是有能力去爱他们，但是……我做不到，我没法逼迫自己去投入感情。而现在……我太累了，万尼亚，现在的我已经……”

“嘘。”  
伊万轻声说着，亲吻耀的睫毛，仿佛要吃掉星星的眼泪。

“万尼亚，忘了我吧……”

“足够了，我的玫瑰……足够了，不用再勉强你自己了。来吧，我们抱一会儿吧。”

时间，一分一秒地旋转。  
两人在黑暗中拥抱片刻，又分开了，若无其事地望向明亮的冰蓝色水族箱。

“万尼亚，抱歉，我今天太累了，所以才说了这些可笑的话，你都忘了吧。”耀揉了揉眼角。

“好了宝贝，放松一些，我们继续去看看别的鱼类吧。”  
伊万笑起来。

……

两人在水族馆中漫步，伊万在说着一些可爱的杂事，向耀介绍各种海洋生物的习性。

他想让自己的美人开心一些。

刚刚的对话几乎耗尽了耀的大半精力。此刻的耀，看上去疲惫又温柔，像是一朵虚弱的、被暴雨摧折过的植物。

伊万很享受，甚至想要更多。

“耀，你之前提过……你父亲已经不在了。那么你母亲呢？我从来没听你提过他们。”

“也不在了。”

“我很抱歉……”

耀看着水族箱里的五彩鳗，停顿一会儿，继续说：  
“他们是被杀害的……十几年前的一起凶杀案。我父母是医生，在同一所医院上班……后来，有一个患者家属因为不满意自己妻子的治疗情况……他就……”

“耀，没关系，不用逼迫自己再说下去。”

耀深呼吸，仍要倔强地展露出勇气：  
“那个男人枪杀了我父母，逃走了……然而警方抓不到人，我父母的案子十多年都没能结案……”

“后来呢？”

王耀抬起头，炯炯的目光投向伊万：  
“后来我成为了警察，这是我的第一起案子，我把那个凶手缉拿归案。”

“原来如此，这就是你做警察的原因。”

“以前我时常问自己……世界上真的存在正义吗？如果正义是天然且不可动摇的，那为什么杀害我父母的罪人可以逍遥法外？而好人……像我父母那样……那么好的医生……被人们敬爱着的医生，却……”  
耀抓住栏杆的双手紧紧用力，手背上的静脉和骨骼都更加突显。伊万思考了片刻，决定作出安慰的动作。

耀摇了摇头，拒绝了他的同情：  
“所以后来我就知道了……万尼亚，世界上没有神，没有必然的正义。罪是存在的，而惩罚却并非必然……既然如此，那就由我来做，由我来亲手实现正义。”

“啊。”伊万不由得轻叹。

耀苦笑：  
“这就是我的人生，很无聊吧？为了贯彻我的理想，我做了很多对不起家人的事……一心一意地投入到工作当中，没时间顾及弟弟妹妹的心情。这是没办法的事，我要赚钱养家，很难顾及到他们……”

“双亲去世后，你们兄妹三人如何生活？你们还是小孩子。”

“是的，我母亲那边的亲戚收养了我们。但那对夫妻对我们很不好，非常不好……”

“他们做了什么？”

“当时我们还年幼，没法支配父母的遗产。收养我们的亲戚……他们把我父母的房子拿出去出租，房租却一分钱也不给我们。其他的遗产多多少少也被那些人私吞了一些。不仅如此，那对夫妻对我们兄妹很粗暴……我不能忍受他们欺负我弟妹，就经常和他们争执，结果那个男的就总是揍我，把我打得……啊，不说了……”

耀叹息，像是深深地吐出一口香烟。

“后来我们兄弟长大了，那男的打不过我和阿龙，就多少收敛了。但是我们仍然寄人篱下，每天看着别人的脸色生活……那段日子真的太压抑了……当时我就下了决心，我一定要尽早独立，带着弟弟妹妹搬出去，拥有我们自己的家。”

“你们什么时候从亲戚家搬出去的？”

“我18岁，在读警校。我想尽办法，找了父母生前的各种熟人朋友，请了律师……把父母的遗产给夺回来了，然后就带着弟弟妹妹搬出了那个阴暗恶心的地方。”

“太好了，你们终于离开那个地方了。”

“嗯。我记得那天小梅和阿龙都哭了……我们终于自由了。后来我们回到曾经的家里最后看了一眼，收拾完以前的东西……我就把房子卖了。因为我们不可能再回到那里去了，否则……每一处都是回忆，每一个熟悉的光景都让我痛苦。再之后……我就买了现在这个房子，我们兄妹三人搬到了新家。”

“你们当时一定很开心。”

王耀抬头想了想，轻松地露出一个浅笑：  
“是啊。小梅是最开心的，装饰房子，小姑娘多兴奋啊。我们一起讨论买什么颜色的家具，想着怎么才能让这个房子温暖又舒服。那是我们真正的家……”

“那你后来为什么和弟妹关系不好？”

“也不是关系不好……只是……”王耀苦笑，望着他们脚下的巨大玻璃鱼缸，“中国人的家庭大多都是这样的，这很正常。长辈要求严厉，孩子在成长过程中有自己的想法，有时候在沟通上会有点问题……这是常有的事，但我们很爱彼此，我们是一家人。”

一条巨大的剑鱼从两人面前游过，阴影流过，破碎的光亮水面高高在上。

王耀似乎重新振作起来，笑道：  
“好了，不提这些无聊的陈年旧事了，今天我们要开开心心的。你还有什么想看的，万尼亚？”

“我想看你，我的玫瑰，在深蓝的水影中。”

“我的妈！救命，太肉麻了！求求您以后别说这种话，文学教授……我承受不起。”

“警官先生，您也太不浪漫了。”

“你想上床就直说。”

“哦，那确实也是想的。”

“做梦吧，今晚我绝对不和你一起过了……妈的，和你睡觉太折寿了。”王耀抱怨着，拿出手机随便看了一眼……

伊万发现，自从看了手机短信后，王耀的精神就以肉眼可见的速度迅速萎靡了下去，嘴角的笑容也消失了，变得哀愁。

“怎么了？收到什么短信了？”

“没事……没事……”王耀笑了一下，很勉强，“好了，不说这些了，我们接着玩吧。来吧，万尼亚，那边有好几种发光的水母，远远看起来像是烟花一样，我们去看看吧……”

说罢，耀就拉着伊万的手，仓促地往前走。

但没走两步，耀又停下来，两肩紧缩颤抖着，光洁后颈上的颈椎清晰可见。  
他死死抓住伊万的胳膊，像是一个即将在大雨中摔倒的人，拼命抓住救命稻草。呼吸变得紊乱，他咬住嘴唇，不让痛苦的声音泄露出来。

“呜……”

伊万面无表情。  
他看出来了，耀的癌痛发作了。

“宝贝，你怎么了？”

“哈……哈……万尼亚，我就是有点……低血糖……这样吧……你替我去自动贩卖机……买一瓶葡萄果汁，好不好？我在……前面的长椅那里……等你……”

“好。”  
伊万扶着耀清瘦的身体，把他带到长椅上，安置好。

“那么我去买果汁了，稍等，我马上回来。”伊万使用了一种听上去很焦急的语气，转身大步离开。

他听到了背后传来了哗哗声，是耀打开药瓶的声音……耀故意支开他，自己悄悄地吞下止痛片。

伊万看了一下手表，开始计时，估算着止痛药生效的时间。

……  
伊万很快就回来了，带来了一瓶凉冰冰的葡萄果汁。他本来想买耀喜欢的甜巧克力，又考虑到那种饮品比较甜腻，病人可能喝不下去。还是葡萄果汁吧，比较清爽，容易入口。

“耀，你还好吗……？”  
他坐到长椅上，把自己的美人拥进怀里，再也不顾及路人投来的目光。

“没事……没事……我低血糖……呜……”

“别说话了，休息一会儿吧。”

王耀可能是想要演得更像一点，竭尽全力地，装模作样地喝了两口葡萄果汁……结果剧烈的咳嗽忽然控制不住，他咳得把果汁弄在了胸口。黑色高领毛衣都湿了，糖分让羊毛粘在一起。

“咳咳、咳……呜……”

“乖，乖，没事的。”伊万拿出纸巾，一边帮耀擦拭嘴角和胸前的果汁，一边轻声哄他。

耀喘息着抬头，发现果汁竟然也弄脏了伊万的羊绒斗篷！他痛苦地哼了一声，脑袋抵住伊万的胸口：  
“对不起，万尼亚……对不起……”

“别在意那些。好孩子，来，休息一会儿。”  
伊万看了一眼时间，把斗篷披在耀身上，把他搂在怀里，让美人的脑袋靠在自己肩上。

“抱歉……那么……我睡一小会儿，就……一小会儿……十五分钟后你叫我吧，好吗……”

“好，睡吧，我的宝贝。”伊万低头亲吻耀的发顶。

“嗯……”  
王耀虚弱地靠在他肩上，额头上都是汗水，紧咬的嘴唇有些出血。伊万沉默地看着，观察着那美丽的睫毛因痛苦而轻颤，落下淡蓝色的阴影。伊万看着时间，记录着美人多久能够睡着。

呼吸，由灼热变得平缓，像熄灭的炭。玫瑰的边缘燃烧着亮金色的火苗。

耀累得睡着了，几乎是昏过去。

“……”  
伊万发现这次癌痛持续的时间比之前都短。为什么？他猜测可能是耀加大了止痛药的剂量。

在匆忙之下，为了止痛药尽快起效，耀吞下了更多药片。

更多，更多的药片，向着痛苦撒落。  
白色的毒药。

这样下去多少会成瘾的，他们都知道。  
但没办法。如果王耀坚持如此，不接受其他的治疗手段……那么他也只能靠不断加大剂量，靠更多的止痛剂来缓解痛苦，直到一切都终结。

“……”  
伊万将耀的身体放下来，让他枕着自己的大腿昏睡。椅子足够长，耀至少可以屈起腿躺着。

这时，水族馆的工作人员小心翼翼地走过来，应该是来提醒他们不能在长椅上睡觉的。  
“请问，这位小姐还好吗……？”

伊万轻声说：“不好意思，我的爱人刚刚发病了，只是稍微休息一下。”

“哦哦，那没问题！祝这位小姐早日健康。”

“他不会健康了，他要死了。”

“……”

伊万说：“那么请您帮我个忙吧。帮我把长斗篷给他盖上，好吗？他睡在我大腿上，我不想惊动他。”

慌张的水族馆工作人员赶紧帮忙给耀盖好了衣物，然后蹑手蹑脚地离开。游客人来人往，兴奋地观看深海里奇妙的鱼。影子在地面的反光中摇晃，无数的笑脸倒映在玻璃水缸上。

“……”  
伊万仰头望着那面巨大的深海之壁，抚摸着爱人的脸颊。

这种感觉很奇妙，让他想到在北方那阴霾的童年时代。当年他也是如此，在教堂的昏暗中，仰望着穹顶上阴冷的圣像。

反反复复，他曾不断地诘问自己：

「我到底是什么？」

如今，答案已经揭晓。  
他早已做出选择，然后作为怪物存在了许多年。燕尾蝶被钉在巨大十字架上，他的罪，他的愉悦，他的火焰。

“耀。”  
伊万低头，端详着沉眠般的爱人，手指轻轻按压那具仍然温热的肉体上。他抱着耀的脑袋，反复观察，像是男孩在琢磨一个恼人的谜题。

真是奇怪，真是奇怪。

这个人的睫毛，漂亮的鼻梁，苍白的薄嘴唇……伊万一一抚摸着，就像在数点金匣中自己的珍宝。这些都应该属于他，毋庸置疑。这颗漂亮的星星，迟早是他的，被他爱意所焚尽，被他的死亡所吞没，就像黑洞撕碎了太阳。

真奇怪。

“……”  
伊万捧着耀的脸颊，冷漠地观察着痛苦在美人睡梦中显露出细微的迹象。真奇怪，他明明应该觉得很好吃才对，明明应该是很美味的痛苦才对……

但是……  
他好像产生了一种奇怪的想法，他希望耀能活下来。

伊万再次仰起头，望向高处的水面，波光粼粼，犹如审判日，愤怒天使手中的巨大光剑从天穹而来——

神怒之日并不存在，也不会到来。伊万很清楚。因为他早就把主杀死了。  
在那个教堂。

“耀，我是什么？”  
伊万怀抱着那个人，掏出了口袋里的两颗水果硬糖，就像是掏出一把枪。

……

不知过了多久，王耀醒了。

“呜……”

周围很暗，他一时不知道自己在哪儿，还以为是睡在警察局的沙发上。直到一双温柔的大手抚在他的头顶，另一个人的体温终于在感官中鲜明起来。

！

王耀这才意识到自己枕着伊万的大腿上，睡在水族馆的长椅上！闭馆的音乐响起，游客已经星星零零地往外走。

“啊！我睡了多久？半小时？”  
王耀惊讶地试图撑起身子，伊万直接夹着他的胳膊，把他捞起来。

“两三个小时吧。”

“等等，我睡了那么久？！”

“累了就休息吧，就是我的腿有一点麻，请容许我暂时坐一下，耀。”伊万拍了怕西裤上的褶皱。

王耀一时很不好意思，自己竟然压着人家的腿睡了那么久……  
“呜……”

“别在意，你怎么样？身体好一些了吗？之前你低血糖……”

“呃啊！是的，好多了，感觉不晕了……”

“是吗？太好了。”伊万露出了文雅的笑容，确实像是一位受人尊敬的大学教授。

“对不起，让你腿很麻……你应该叫醒我的……”

“那就陪我坐一会儿吧，宝贝。”

“好的……”王耀愧疚地坐到了伊万身边，两人的胳膊几乎碰在一起。

水族馆的工作人员过来看了看情况，贴心地告诉两人：不用着急马上离场，等身体休息得差不多了再离开就好。伊万微笑着致谢。

很快，其他游客几乎都离开了，水族馆只剩他们两人。

坐在长椅上，他们一同望着那面两层楼高的巨大水族箱。一整面巨大的深蓝色如晶体般展开，模糊潋滟的光线，随着鱼群的游曳而转移。

“好美啊。”耀说。

“像你一样。”伊万笑道。

“大可不必。”

“耀，回答我一个问题。”

“那要看具体是什么问题，万尼亚。”

“你的工作，是在追查美术馆杀人案那个凶手吗？我在网络上看到照片了，我猜你最近就是在忙这个。”

“确实。”

“你最近身体不太好，能不能先休假？把工作放下来，先好好休养身体。我们同居吧，我会照顾你的。”  
伊万平静地说。

“抱歉，万尼亚……我们之前已经讨论过这个问题了……”

“那个案子对你来说那么重要？”

“是的，很重要。”

“为什么？”

一大群银鱼游了过去，将光线切割成无数斑斑驳驳的细小银色闪光。王耀望着那片蓝色，沉默片刻，还是选择开口继续说：

“因为……这是我办的最后一起案子了。”

“最后？什么意思？”

“没什么，没什么……”王耀还是及时忍住了，他觉得自己不该对伊万说这些扫兴的话，“总之……等办完这起案子，我就不做警察了。”

“因为你要离开这座城市吗？”

“确实……我没法再做警察啦……以后吧，以后有机会再成为警察吧，希望如此。”  
王耀笑道。

伊万没有说话，仿佛已经得到了一个重要的回答。

……

当他们从水族馆走出来时，遇到了摄影棚的工作人员。摄像小哥本来快下班了，正在收拾设备，一看到两人就笑起来：

“呀！二位现在看起来不吵架了，要不要来合影呢？这位先生都付了钱，还不愿意收下退款，我们也不能白白收费啊。”

伊万笑着摇头：“没关系的，请您收下钱吧，我们就不……”

“我们来拍照吧。”王耀说。

“哦？”

“来吧，万尼亚，既然这是你的心愿。”

“真的可以吗，耀？”

“瞧，万尼亚，”王耀发出一声妥协的叹息，为伊万整理额发，“如果你想要什么东西，你要尊重别人的意愿和心情，要获得别人的同意。你不能只考虑自己。等一点点学会这些事，你就会获得……友谊和爱。”

“……”  
伊万沉默，为耀整理了一下深红风衣的领子，又帮他把垂落的发丝别到耳后。

两人相互帮对方打理一下仪容仪表。  
准备好之后，他们站到了一起。摄影师微笑着，对两人的姿势稍微做出指导，又调整了一下打光。

“二位准备好了吗?”

在拍照前的最后一刻，伊万伸手把王耀搂进怀里，手放在爱人的胳膊上。耀没有反对。

“好了。”他说。

光亮一闪而过，他们浅浅地笑了，正如所有美好的结局。

……

来到停车场时，天已经快完全黑了。  
伊万拿出车钥匙按了一下，车门自动打开了。藉着夕阳的余晖，他低头忙着把耀送的海獭钥匙扣拴在自己的车钥匙上。

“万尼亚，今晚去你家吧。”王耀忽然说。

“嗯？我的待遇忽然变得这么好？是不是因为你收到了那条短信，让你不开心？”  
伊万还是忙着和钥匙扣小小的金属环紧张地搏斗。因为他受过伤的左手不灵活，总是握不住打滑的钥匙扣金属环。

王耀把钥匙扣从他手里拿过来，三两下就栓好了：  
“差不多吧……本来我弟弟明天应该回家吃饭，但他忽然学校里有事，不回来了。”

“呵，年轻男孩子，应该是忽然有了某个诱人的约会吧。”伊万很高兴，提着钥匙扣上的毛绒布偶左看右看。

“真是这样就好了……我还希望他早点找个女朋友结婚呢……成天吊儿郎当的，没个男孩子的样子。”  
王耀抱着胳膊叹气。

“你看，难怪你弟妹要闹别扭，你不该逼迫他们。”

“不提了……”

“对了，我要给你这个。”伊万笑着，将手伸进口袋里摸索。

“什么？”

太阳完全落了下去，艳丽的红金色在天穹消逝，两人浓重的剪影立在空旷的停车场。

伊万从口袋里掏出了什么东西，向耀张开手掌……黑色皮手套上放着两颗水果硬糖。

“你之前不是低血糖吗？那要不要吃颗糖？”  
伊万笑起来。

水果糖。  
橘子口味的，闪亮的透明包装纸，看起来像是两枚玻璃球。

王耀先是在发愣……俄而，他脸上的表情瞬间变了。琥珀色的眼眸中倒映着伊万掌心的糖果，仿佛那是灼人的火。

在他心底，产生了一个疑问。

TBC


	37. 疑问

*Chapter 36. 疑问

第二天是周日，王耀还是照常来警察局上班。  
同事们都看出来他不太有精神，王耀一如既往地逞强，回答别人的问题时却又总是慢了半拍。

“喂，你怎么了，耀？这么失魂落魄，和你姘头分手了？”  
阿尔正在整理新收集到的线索。他和弗朗西斯蹲点了一个多星期，已经大致掌握了犯罪嫌疑人唐纳德·雷科涉嫌杀害妓女的证据。接下来就需要把整理好的材料提交给检察院，获得批捕申请。

“没什么……”王耀低着头，手指在手机屏幕上快速快动，“阿尔，你很喜欢甜食对吧？”

“是哦。”

“那我问你个问题……这种水果糖……是不是很流行，随处可见？”

王耀将手机屏幕举到阿尔面前。美国青年抬了抬眼镜，嘴里的甜甜圈一时间没叼住，掉了下来！

“呜啊——！”

“喂！”幸好王耀眼疾手快一下子接住了甜甜圈，把啃了一半的甜甜圈塞回阿尔嘴里，“你这家伙，嘴巴有一刻是闲着的吗？总是吃零食，你不会蛀牙吗？”

“谢了！我看看……哦，这种水果硬糖挺普遍的，是个瑞士牌子，基本上在大商场都能买到。你问这个干什么？”

阿尔的腮帮子被甜甜圈塞得满满当当的，说话的时候都嗷嗷呜呜，像一只友好的金色大狗狗。路过的亚瑟看到了，顺手拿纸巾帮他擦了擦嘴角的面包碎屑，然后又走开去忙自己的工作了。

王耀如释重负：  
“啊……原来这种糖果是很常见的品牌啊……太好了……”

“这就是凶手在死者肚子里塞的那种糖果吧？”

“是的，美术馆天使凶杀案……果然，我就知道，这只是普普通通的糖果嘛！随处可见，没什么特别的。”

王耀真的松了一口气，后背瘫软地躺倒在办公室的沙发上。他想到自己昨晚的疑虑与纠结，简直忍不住要笑出来。

（我是怎么想的？怎么会去怀疑伊万？真是想太多了，那家伙就是个东欧傻逼撒娇熊仔而已。）

回想起来，昨晚他在伊万家里，确实是焦虑到坐立难安。

熊仔想和他一起打游戏，但王耀根本没法集中精神，脑子里一直在想着糖果和案件的事……玩俄罗斯方块每次都撑不住5分钟就直接死局。似乎是察觉到耀的低落，小熊跑去调了倒了两杯酒想缓解气氛。

伊万调酒的手艺不错，鸡尾酒很好喝，甜蜜柔软，不辣口。王耀连续喝了几好杯，变得晕晕乎乎的。

不过好在他还没醉倒丧失理智，所以当伊万趁机把《结婚申请表》拿出来让他签字的时候，他果断严词拒绝了。

小熊似乎很失望，终于不再灌他酒了。

那天晚上他们没有做爱。  
伊万可能是顾虑到他下午身体不好，一切都很温柔，在床上也只是搂抱着耀抚摸了一会儿……

但那家伙又不知道中了什么邪，忽然变得热衷于咬人，把耀的肩膀和脖颈上啃得都是牙印。耀疼得稍微抱怨了两句，熊仔又一脸委屈，小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔他，叫耀怒气全无，毫无办法。

但是潘多拉的匣子一旦打开……事态就不可能再恢复原样。

王耀失眠到后半夜。  
他躺在伊万怀里，听着那沉眠中的呼吸，脑子里想的一直是水果硬糖和美术馆凶杀案。

有好几次，王耀忍不住想给伊万做心理侧写，但又强行阻止了自己。  
他试图说服自己：这个熊仔虽然是个傻逼，但不至于做出那种残忍又可怕的事……

可是，糖果，戒指，尸体肚子里抱着爱心小白熊布偶……

（这些都是偶然吗？真的可能吗？）

王耀如坐针毡，他不明白自己为什么偏偏要犯职业病，凭着两颗糖就去怀疑一个好人，而且对方还是……

他爱着的男人。

所以此刻，当听到阿尔的回答，王耀真的松了一口气。

“哈哈哈，果然是这样……！是我多虑了，这种糖随处可见，没法成为案件的切入点。”  
王耀笑着，从美国青年手中的盒子里拿了一枚巧克力甜甜圈。

（真是的，职业病而已。）

王耀摇头，看着办公桌上自己的警徽。

如果伊万真的是杀人凶手，怎么至于蠢到把和案件相关的糖果直接拿到他的面前？他是刑警，伊万是知道的。所以不可能，绝不可能如此……除非伊万是想挑衅他，想试探警方……？就像那个美术馆杀人案的凶手，用这么浮夸的作案手法，甚至还乔装打扮，恐怕也是傲慢自大地想要挑衅警方……

会这样吗？

王耀又忍不住问自己：  
退一万步来说，假如伊万真的是杀人犯……他会费尽心机，把尸体放到美术馆、歌剧院吗？

恐怕是会的。

这个恐怖的想法像是鬼魅般从王耀脑子里升起，又如电流霹雳般让他一时无法动弹。  
不，想多了，不会是这样。

王耀苦笑着，拿起手机看了一眼，正好伊万发来了一条短信，还附了一条网址链接？

「耀，我想请你看看这个，看看我最骄傲的黑天鹅公主。」

“哦？”  
王耀随手点开链接，发现是一个视频，正是《天鹅湖》中黑天鹅难度系数最高的那段独舞。

他一下就认出了那位仪态高贵的芭蕾舞者，是娜塔莉亚！小姑娘还是那么出类拔萃。不过视频有点长，他打算晚上下班后再看。

“天哪，娜塔莎扮演了黑天鹅吗？”王耀在短信里回复。

「是的，这是之前学年演出的节选片段。娜塔莎出演了黑天鹅，惊艳全场，评论家和老师们都给出了极高的评价。国家大剧院芭蕾舞团的艺术总监已经打算聘用娜塔莎，她是唯一一个被选中的孩子。」

“太好了伊万。我真为娜塔莎高兴！那孩子值得，她会成长为钻石般耀眼的首席舞者的 ，一定。”

「是的，我的娜塔莎，我的黑天鹅，涅瓦河的珍珠，她必须拥有一切最好的东西。」

看到孩子取得了好成绩，王耀的心情变得很好。  
不过下一秒，他又开始担心小梅，因为妹妹已经一个月没给他看过成绩单了。不行，得和小梅沟通一下，实在不行就给班主任打电话打听打听……

王耀正在想着，伊万又发来一条短信：

「对了耀，下星期我要出国一趟，周五才会回来。」

“出国？你要去做什么，出差吗？”

「是的，我有一个学术会议，很快就回来，宝贝。你也可以随时去我家里，反正你有钥匙。」

“你都不在家，我去你家做什么？”

「原来如此，你只是想见我，骄傲又冷淡的猫咪。」

“你妈的闭嘴，肉麻死了！”  
王耀把手机扔到抽屉里锁上，他不想再看到那男人令人后背发颤的情话，真是令人受不了。

这狗熊为了追求他，每天变着法子地试探他的底线。

一开始，伊万会发来各种情诗，王耀理都不理。后来伊万发现这招不管用，就调整了战略，开始给他发各种儿歌、童谣，还配上可爱布偶、可爱小动物的图片。看得王耀十分无语，每次都回短信去骂他。被骂的熊仔就更高兴了，得寸进尺，继续给王耀取各种肉麻的外号，故意挑衅他。

这种游戏，总是令人乐此不疲。

现在，一想到有一星期要见不到伊万，王耀竟然还觉得莫名低落……

手机在抽屉里振动了一下。王耀还是忍不住打开抽屉的锁，拿起手机看了一下：

“熊仔”：  
「等我回来宝贝，我会给你带礼物的，再给你每一个前男友都写一张新年贺卡，祝他们都活不过明年。你为什么不列一个名单给我呢，嗯？这样我就把他们都送到西伯利亚去挖土豆。」

“神经病。”  
王耀很生气，把昨晚才换过的伊万手机号备注名又改成了“幼稚小熊酸糖”。

（小熊吗……）

看着自己手机上挂着的小白熊手机链，那种恍然不安感再次在王耀心中油然而生……

他忍不住又打开了案件卷宗，翻到从“美术馆天使案”受害者肚子里被刨出来的小白熊玩偶……根据之前警方的调查，这也不过是普普通通的圣诞布偶，在连锁廉价商店就能买到，不具有案件侦破价值。

可是，为什么凶手要选择小熊布偶呢？为什么不是别的？

一样的糖果，同类型的小熊布偶……真的会有这种可能吗？  
王耀否定了自己的猜忌，不可能的，绝不可能。如果伊万真的是凶手，难道会以如此幼稚又简单的方式露馅？

不可能，他在追查的杀人凶手可是一个心思缜密、手段残忍的魔王。

王耀几乎100%地确信，那个唐纳德·雷科绝不是这两起案件的真凶，或许只是凶手使出的障眼法……一个魔鬼，出卖了另一个魔鬼。

绝无可能。

王耀叹了口气，望着自己的骨节分明的手指……要是那里夹着一支烟就好了……他咽了咽，牙根感觉痒痒的，太阳穴一下下发紧，鼻腔里像是仍充斥着香烟的气味。

“喂，阿尔，你有没有那个……”王耀忍不住问。

“没有哦。”

“我是说……”

“你不能抽烟，亚瑟交代过的。”

“你要永远做亚瑟的乖宝宝吗？”王耀为了讨一根香烟决定不择手段，像是高中生怪声怪气地笑道：“嗨！阿尔弗，抽烟小心别被你亚瑟妈妈看见，晚上八点半前必须回家。”

阿尔的嘴嘟起来了：  
“谁要听他的！啰嗦死了，前两天我和弗朗西斯在犯罪嫌疑人家附近蹲点，亚瑟那家伙竟然一直给我们叫外卖？！喂，那样也太显眼了，会被发现的！”

王耀想象了一下那个画面，笑出了声。

“我又不是少吃一顿就能饿死自己？”阿尔气呼呼地抱着胳膊，转而又用手指戳住王耀的额头：“但就算如此，我也不会给你香烟的。狡猾的狐狸，别想着用这种办法骗到烟！你也不想想，你今天早上都咳成什么样子了？”

“我也没那么严重……感冒就是不容易好而已……”

“我在洗手间都听到了，你在隔间里都快把自己的肺都给咳出来了！戒烟吧，朋友，我宁愿你吃糖蛀牙，也不愿意你抽烟得癌症。”

“……”

“好了，就用这个替代香烟吧，”阿尔从自己抽屉里抓了一大把樱桃棒棒糖，满满当当地塞到王耀手心里，“拿着，不用太感谢我，多请我喝几次奶茶就行。”

“操，棒棒糖才几个钱，一杯奶茶又几个钱？”

“好朋友不谈钱。”阿尔笑笑，把手上的甜甜圈渣滓拍掉。

“滚，从今天开始没你这个朋友。”  
王耀笑着，撕开一个樱桃棒棒糖，叼在嘴里。

……  
下午的时候，王耀一直在调查犯罪模拟肖像上那个“立陶宛”人。

他打开电脑，查询公民个人信息档案：托里斯·罗利纳提斯。

“立陶宛人……看起来和模拟画像还有几分相似……”  
王耀看了一下案件卷宗，目击证人们说那个“立陶宛人”驼背，看起来身高普通。

既然这是犯人乔装打扮后的样子，还驼背，那么犯人的实际身高一定会更高才对。王耀还记得小时候看《福尔摩斯》，侦探有一次还乔装成一个佝偻的老太太。虽然那只是小说，其实以现在的化妆技术来说，如果犯人掌握了专业的手法，是完全可以把自己画成另一张脸的。

“……”  
王耀仔细对比这托里斯的脸，还有那张模拟肖像……两者确实有很相似的地方……但如果托里斯真的是凶手，还具备这种高超化妆技术，他完全可以画一张完全不同的脸。

而且两者的身高与体格也对不上。  
虽然王耀和托里斯只有一面之缘，但他敢肯定，就凭青年那麻雀般细瘦的小身板……没人会愿意聘用托里斯当搬运工。

（应该只是我想多了，犯人和这个托里斯应该没什么关系。）

但是……  
他想起立陶宛青年之前的话：画像上的男人给他一种很熟悉的感觉，又说不上来。

凭借刑警的直觉，王耀觉得这里一定有点问题。  
一个人真的会对一张完全陌生的脸产生一种难以辨别的“熟悉感”吗？不太可能……而他自己何尝不是如此？当他第一次看到模拟画像上这张脸，他也产生了同样的感觉。

“……”  
王耀觉得这可能是个切入点，他必须和托里斯深入谈谈。可是他没有青年的联系方式……

于是王耀给伊万发短信：  
“万尼亚，请问你可以把托里斯的手机号发给我吗？”

难得的，伊万没有立刻回短信。

王耀看了看手表，下午2：15，对了，伊万之前说过他们系里今天要举行一个研讨会。伊万是系主任，恐怕会很忙。

之后再想办法联系上托里斯吧。王耀心想……顺便再提醒一下托里斯那可怜的温柔好孩子一句：伊万·布列津斯基绝对是个pua的混蛋渣男。

王耀都能想象，像伊万这种男人掌权，他那恐怖的控制欲更是会无限膨胀，变得越来越巨大，遮天蔽日，直到所有人都成为他心爱的玩偶。就像任性的小孩子张开双臂，想尽办法都要成为众人注意力的中心，要让自己成为唯一的存在，被所有人诚惶诚恐地深爱着。

“托里斯好惨，我绝对不要一个这种领导……阴晴不定，时而冷淡强硬，时而又像一只要吃奶的小熊。”

王耀揉了揉太阳穴，他又想起今早和伊万告别时，那家伙神神秘秘地在口袋里掏了半天说是又东西要给他。王耀在车子前站了一会儿，几乎都要迟到了……结果伊万摊开黑色皮手套，给了他一个用手绢叠的小老鼠。

王耀一时无语。

伊万笑道：  
「耀，我看你昨晚都很没精神，可能是因为家里的事不高兴。所以我给你一个偷走坏心情的小老鼠。娜塔莎那孩子脾气很差，小时候总是和幼儿园的小朋友们闹不开心，我就经常给她叠这种手绢小老鼠，很有效果。希望你也能开心起来，小老鼠会偷走所有让你不开心的事的。」

“……”  
王耀把那个手绢叠的小老鼠放在办公桌上，工作累了就戳它两下。阿尔很想要，耀不给他。

这时，王耀的手机响了，是一个陌生的号码。

“喂，您好。”

「王警官，您好……」

女人的声音听上去很憔悴。王耀认出来了，是那位受害音乐家的女儿。

“您还好吗，沙弗莱小姐？”

「王警官，我在网上看到新闻了……那个美术馆天使杀人案……凶手还在疯狂作案，是吗？」

“我很抱歉，我们会尽快的。”王耀感到深深的愧疚。

「我不是来责怪您的，我就是觉得……如果能帮助警方抓住那个魔鬼，或许我们家是应该……」

王耀沉默地等待着。他知道，受害人家属要主动说出一些难以启齿的经历，这需要巨大的勇气和正义感。

「或许……我有义务把30年前发生的事说出来。虽然我这么做会很对不起父亲和母亲，因为他们早已决定将30年前的丑闻带到坟墓里……那件事令我们全家蒙羞，简直抬不起头来……母亲至今不愿意原谅父亲。」

“您很勇敢。”  
王耀的声音轻柔，他只是希望那个正在掉眼泪的人能够获得些许安慰。就像他以前。

「所以我们见面吧，王警官……虽然我并不觉得我父亲生前的丑闻和案件有什么关联……但万一这能帮到你们呢？主啊，必须早日抓到那个杀人魔鬼，把他送进地狱。」

“太好了，真的感谢您，那么见面的时间……”  
王耀正要说下去，发现同事们忽然纷纷行动起来，弗朗西斯神色严峻地站在门口，对他招手意思是“快来，有案情，要出警了”！

啊，又有案子？！

“不好意思，沙弗莱小姐，警方这边忽然有点紧急情况。我们在短信上再约见面时间，好么？或者我之后再给您打电话。”

「上帝保佑您，王警官……啊，您说过您是无神论者，那么……愿您一切都好，我相信您。」

“谢谢，您也保重。”  
王耀挂了电话，紧急配好枪披上了外套，抓上药瓶，跑过去跟上同伴们的脚步。  
在追求前方那片刺眼的光亮时，他选择抛弃自己。

……

还不等警方到达现场，尸体的照片就已经在网络上传开了。 简直糟糕透顶。

王耀是在警车上看到那张照片的。

尸体被摆放在大学教学的清洁道具储物间里，一个葡萄牙清洁工最早发现了尸体。还不等校方报警，大胆好奇的男生们已经去偷看了尸体，拍了照片上传社交媒体。

照片拍得很糊，或许是因为拍照人的手在颤抖。

在那昏暗狭小的空间里，一个浑身赤裸的年轻女人以跪下的姿态匍匐在地，背脊上被刀子划得血肉模糊，两束巨大发干枯的花束仿佛天使展开的翅膀，插在她溃烂的血肉之间。

在她身后的墙壁上，歪歪扭扭地写着几个猩红的大字，看得出凶手是在极度亢奋的情况下写出来的：

「我听见了，啊，黑暗的天使」

一张照片，迅速获得了几万的点击量。等到王耀他们赶到现场时，社交网络终于把血腥的照片删除了。而等他们大致勘察完现场后，王耀发现照片被发在了别的地方，甚至迅速就配上了博人眼球的文字，描述可怜姑娘的裸体，许多匿名账号还在评论里戏谑地对受害者的身体评头论足，嘲笑她“难看干瘪”的身材。

欲望、下流又恶毒的词汇、冷嘲热讽、同情、愤怒与正义。

网络上几万人像是一下子组成了庞大的陪审团，高高在上地开始了腥风血雨的争辩与审判。

王耀看了两眼评论区，气得把手机塞回衣兜里：  
“操……社交媒体能不能有点良心？网上的傻逼能不能给自己积点阴德？”

亚瑟翻着问询记录，哀叹道：  
“这凶手真是没完没了，越来越嚣张了，竟然跑到学校里来杀人……可怜的孩子，她就是这个系的学生。我已经联系死者父母，尸检的手续今晚就能办完。”

阿尔从保安监控室回来了，晃了晃手中的U盘：  
“有线索了，监控录像拍到了一个可疑男人。那家伙大概是昨夜8点25进入的教学楼，晚上11点45离开的。虽然戴了鸭舌帽，不过还是能看出部分体貌特征。这周日晚上图书馆里没什么人，这可怜的孩子独自来学习，结果就遇到了变态杀人犯。”

侦查员们默哀片刻。想到年轻的女孩子竟然被残忍杀害，刑警们心中就升起一股愤怒。

一贯绅士的亚瑟罕见地说了脏词：  
“真他妈操蛋，这魔鬼必须下地狱。年纪轻轻一个小姑娘，也才19岁，大一的新生……”

王耀想起受害者那张照片此刻竟然还在网上疯传，人们还在对可怜的孩子指指点点，他就觉得心疼。  
“为什么总是不幸的人受到更多的伤害……不该这样的。”

弗朗西斯也从图书馆8楼回来了，对伙伴们说：  
“插在死者背后的那两束干花翅膀，确实是图书馆内部的装饰品，本来是放在8楼的，死者把花拿上来了。”

“现场取材吗……”王耀抱着胳膊，“这次的案子好奇怪，和前几次都不一样，感觉凶手做得很粗糙……前几次的尸体都是提前被精心准备过的。真可疑，这次竟然留下了这么多线索？”

手机振动了一下，王耀看了一眼，发现是伊万的回信：

「抱歉，耀，下午我一直在忙研讨会的事，刚刚还和其他同事一起吃了工作餐，所以现在才来得及回复你。托里斯的号码是这个。」

下一条短信，是一串电话号码。

王耀保存了电话……他忍不住去想……凶手作案时间是昨天晚上8：25到11：45之间……

（那段时间，伊万一直和我在一起，我们在喝酒玩游戏……那家伙还想骗我在该死的结婚申请表上签字！）

王耀望着已经变黑的手机屏幕发愣。

他知道自己不该这样想，但就是忍不住……  
太好了，伊万有不在场证明，那个傻乎乎的小熊昨晚一直在他身边，简直是把他当成一块喜欢的木桩，抱着又蹭又啃。

伊万怎么可能杀人呢？

不会的，万尼亚不会的。王耀试图说服自己。不会的，伊万是无辜的……那家伙只是一个爱吃醋的傻逼小熊而已，只是个会用手绢叠小动物逗他开心的天真青年。

嘴巴里好像仍残留着橘子硬糖的香味，甜得发苦……让人舌尖发麻。

太好了，现在伊万有不在场证明了。王耀握了握拳头，试图让自己提振起精神。万尼亚是不会去杀人的。难道向日葵有毒吗？难道仅仅凭两颗糖果，就可以去污蔑一个普通人？

王耀知道这样做很不道德，但他还是暗自松了一口气……  
伊万不可能是凶手。

真的吗？

他再次问自己。

TBC


	38. Dark Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abuse, mind control, cannibal

*Chapter 37. 天使的呼唤者

看完了网络上的流传的尸体照片，伊万哈哈地笑了。

“人类真是好愚蠢。傲慢自大的生物，连狗都不如哈哈哈……这个蹩脚杀人犯真的上当了哈哈，他以为杀害一些柔弱的小东西，交一些丑陋拙劣的作业，就能成为超越凡人的存在吗？成为黑暗天使？笑死了，他们竟然还真的相信了这种蠢话。”

伊万心情愉悦。

这些网络上的蠢货简直就像阴沟里的臭虫一样，只要稍微丢一块肉，就窸窸窣窣地疯狂聚集过来。

伊万打开电脑，再次登录了那个代号“黑暗天使”的暗网。

正如所有滋生犯罪与下流欲望的网络世界，这个阴暗私密的论坛无法被搜索。要访问这个秘密论坛，需要先在电脑进行某些特殊设置，然后借助特殊软件“钥匙”才能访问，就像通往地下黑社会的层层铁门。

纯黑的网页背景刷新出来，然后论坛的各个板块出现了。  
整个论坛的风格很朴素，黑底白字，只有版头上写着金色的拉丁文“ Sic enim Deus Dilexit Mundum （神爱世人）”。

这个暗网是在之前最大的网络黑市“阿尔法”被捣毁之后成立的。

“阿尔法”臭名昭著，只要能找对门路，你能在那里买到任何东西：军火、毒品、器官买卖，人口买卖，应有尽有。毕竟暗网的隐蔽性强，用户很难被警方追踪。其中有一个子版块叫做“天使的声音”，匿名用户们会在这里交流绑架、杀人、藏尸的手段。

自从“阿尔法”被多国警方联合捣毁之后，这个分版块就独立出来，形成了一个新的暗网——“黑暗天使”。

伊万以前就喜欢偶尔去论坛里看看人类在干什么，看那些愚昧的小东西是怎样脱去人皮，缩在网络世界的阴暗角落里磨牙吮血，在匿名账号的背后吐露恶毒的欲望。

在写博士论文期间，伊万常常能在那些黑泥般的匿名留言中找到灵感，发现陀思妥耶夫斯基笔下人物的影子。

这很有趣。

他喜欢陀思妥耶夫斯基的原因很实际。  
因为伊万不能理解人类的大部分感情，而陀氏的作品总会用长篇大论来阐释一个人灵魂深处的痛苦与煎熬，一个角色会以极其详尽的方式来吐露心胸。

对他来说，陀氏的作品几乎是某种“人类说明书”。

当然，伊万也觉得可笑。  
他发现自己其实就是陀氏时常批评的那种“人”，或者说是某种哲学。如果陀氏还活着，恐怕会专门再写一部60万字的作品来专门挖苦讽刺他，就像《Бесы》。

“哈哈，亲爱的费奥多尔，我应该让主耶稣把你复活。你就再为我写一部《  
Монстр》。”

稍微想了几秒。

伊万愉快地在暗网“黑暗天使”的版主公告部分输入了一段文字，文辞优美，措辞简洁有力，向论坛里他几万个信众布道：

他赞赏了昨夜某位“虔信者”的勇气与诚心，又冷淡地对摆放尸体的方式批评了几句，最后再给人类一点点精神麻醉剂，一点点恐惧，以及他无私的“爱”。

“啊，批改垃圾作业总是好累。”  
布列津斯基教授抬了抬金色细框眼镜，点起一根雪茄，他还想要一杯咖啡。

伊万成为这个暗网的管理者之一，纯属偶然。

以前他只是偶尔来找乐子，看这些蠢货们又有什么新笑料。后来伊万看到当时的版主发帖招募“自愿献身的羔羊”。

哦，那家伙有食人癖，有点意思。

伊万就去了。见面以后，他反而把那个男人吃掉了。

他把版主残尸的照片、精美菜肴的照片发到了论坛上。  
从那以后，那群狂热慕强的小狗就死心塌地追随他了，接受他的哲学教育，听他的布道。

所谓的“牧首”正是如此，唯一之书的阐释者，羔羊的放牧者，群魔的主人。

“来吧，狗狗们。”伊万笑了一下。

文章才发出不到一分钟，兴奋的信徒们瞬间就躁动不已。

就像向火焰扔出一块浸了油的布团，就像成群的饥肠辘辘的鬣狗，奔向一块主人扔来的腐肉。

人类心中最肮脏扭曲的欲望，在这个地方被无限滋长。

自从上次伊万把尸体展览在美术馆，他的信众们就再次看到了绝对强力的存在，理解了“黑暗天使在呼唤”。人皮之下的野兽被唤醒了，被煽动了，阴影跃跃欲试。

「 究竟有谁在天使的阵营倾听，假如我呼唤 」

效果不错，伊万很满意。

仅仅一滴血，就能唤醒利维坦，那颗浑浊而巨大的心脏。

伊万根本不需要做什么，那群心理阴暗的渣滓们自然会循着血的气味而来，在论坛里讨论如何杀人、如何处理尸体、如何将“死的艺术”献给至高无上的主宰。  
有的人会去做的，有的人下不了手。

黑暗的天使们，犹如白骨血沼上盘绕的蝇群，嗡嗡飞舞。

「 甚至设想，一位天使忽然攫住我的心……」  
「 他更强悍的存在令我晕厥 」

“哦，人类，人类。”  
伊万笑了，黑皮手套十指交叠，饶有兴味地看着信众们讨论起接下来如何将献祭继续下去。

「 因为美无非是可怕之物的开端。」

他丑陋的小狗们，到处乱吠乱尿，大概会给警察惹一些麻烦吧。最近肯定不会太平了。  
王耀恐怕又得没日没夜地加班了，可怜的宝贝。

不过伊万相信，耀肯定可以一眼看出：那些拙劣的“赝品”绝非出自他的手笔。

“耀，接下来你会怎么做呢？”  
伊万笑着阖上电脑，就像国王将黑色的棋子往前一步，等待着对手的刀锋或是沉吟。

明天上午还要出差，伊万得再把会议的论文修改一下。

……

莱维斯最近很害怕。

虽然系主任伊万·布列津斯基明天就要出差，这件事令他大大地松了一口气，但莱维斯察觉到自己的朋友精神状态很不对劲。

托里斯最近看起来日渐憔悴，做什么都恍恍惚惚的，绿眼睛暗淡无关，总是望着窗外发呆。

“托里斯，你怎么了？”莱维斯问。

立陶宛青年许久才回过神来，看了一眼系里的挂钟，3：30，浅浅一笑:  
“诶呀呀，都这个点了……布列津斯基教授应该想要喝咖啡了，我这就去泡咖啡……”

在旁边休息的爱德华抓住托里斯的手腕，压低嗓音说：  
“喂，你别天天这样下去了……你是斯拉夫语系雇佣的讲师，又不是布列津斯基家的女佣！”

“我不是……”托里斯笑了笑，“可是教授他确实需要喝咖啡了。”

“呃……”爱德华抖了抖。

“……”  
托里斯沉默地起身，去做了一杯咖啡，一切都按照伊万一贯的喜好。等托里斯端着咖啡回来时，他说：

“莱维斯，能不能拜托你把这杯咖啡给布列津斯基教授端去呢？”

“诶？！为什么是我！我不要！”矮小的拉脱维亚年轻人像是被电击的松鼠一样跳起来。

托里斯的绿眼睛渐渐湿润起来，他把头别过去：  
“很抱歉……因为我觉得我现在……有点无法面对布列津斯基教授……”

爱德华叹气：  
“你啊你……何必喜欢那种男人……况且那家伙昨天还得意洋洋地把自己和未婚妻的合影发在了inss上。”

“啊？！托里斯喜欢系主任？！”  
莱维斯差点大叫起来，被爱德华赶紧一把捂住了嘴巴。系主任办公室虽然远在走廊尽头，但伊万·布列津斯基的听力好得像是林中猛兽，他们早就已经吃过亏了。

“我知道我不应该……对不起……我会很快调整过来的……”托里斯勉强地笑了一下。

爱德华耸耸肩：  
“早点醒悟才对你又好处。第一，那男人恐怖得像一个魔王；第二，他似乎真的很喜欢他的未婚妻，上次打电话的场景我不想再见识第二次……”

“嗯……”托里斯揉了揉眼睛，转头对莱维斯说：“所以拜托了，我的朋友，请你把这杯咖啡给布列津斯基教授送去吧，不然要凉了。”

“呜……呜！”  
莱维斯心里一万个不情愿，但看到托里斯一副要哭出来的样子，也只好咽了咽，抬着咖啡走向了系主任办公室。

（主啊，饶了我吧！）

他深呼吸，有节奏地敲了敲办公室的厚重木门，手上端的咖啡几乎都在晃。

“进来。”

“下、下午好……布列津斯基教授！或许、或许您想要一杯咖啡……”  
莱维斯拼命回想着刚刚托里斯交代自己的话。

伊万·布列津斯基正埋头在黑色牛皮笔记本上写着什么，或许是在确认明天的行程安排。机票和酒店都是托里斯给他订的。男人头也不抬一下，似乎并不在意莱维斯的到来。

莱维斯松了一口气，打算赶紧放下咖啡就跑：“那么、那么请用……”

“为什么是你？”  
紫眼睛的男人冷不防地问了一句。

“诶？”  
莱维斯愣住，端着咖啡杯的手不知所措。

“以往不是托里斯来吗？他怎么了，为什么不到我的办公室来？”  
男人喟叹一声，阖上笔记本，翘着脚坐在高大的黑色办公椅上，如同统治着拜占庭的君主。

“托里斯他……他不舒服……就……”

“撒谎。”

“他、他、他……！”  
莱维斯根本说不下去，舌头几乎打结了。

“……”  
男人那双紫眼睛平静地盯着他，像是毒沼中的蛇。

莱维斯紧张得像是被无形的毒牙咬住了喉咙，喉头上下滚动，呼吸越来越重，身体不听使唤，肌肉仿佛都已经被蛇的毒液溶解了……

此刻，莱维斯全身心只有一个愿望：求求了，别再盯着他看了。

（不行、不行！不行……别……！不行了！）

肺里的空气像是要被抽干了……！像是憋气过久的潜水者，莱维斯几乎是大叫着脱口而出：

“托、托里斯说他不想见您！您让他伤心了！”

“这样。”

“啊……我、我是说……那个……其实……啊……”

莱维斯急得快哭了，他忽然意识到自己竟然背叛了朋友！  
但是直面这个男人的恐惧又让他根本无法镇静自若。他端着咖啡，向后退了两步，晃动的液面洒了出来，弄脏了地板。

巨大阴影般的男人不为所动，轻声说：“可以了，把咖啡放下吧。”

“是、是的！”

“别紧张，我的朋友。我并不责怪托里斯，恰恰相反，我很关心他。他是温柔的人，多愁善感，有时候反而会被自己的情绪困住。”

“……”  
莱维斯颤颤地把咖啡放下，紧张得都忘了俯身去擦地上的咖啡渍。

伊万说：  
“有时候我对你们严厉，是因为我对你们有很高的期待，希望你们取得更大的成就。”

“……”

“至于托里斯，我尤其关照他。因为他不仅是我的同事，也是我重要的朋友。如果我让他伤心，那么这会让我很苦恼……这样吧，莱维斯，你去把托里斯叫到我的办公室来，我得和他单独谈谈。”

“是、是的……”

“对了，你吃午饭了吗，莱维斯？”

“还……还没有……”

“那正好，今天我带了几个自己做的Пирожки，猪肉混小牛肉馅的，你拿走两个吧。”

“啊……真的可以吗？”莱维斯咽了咽。

伊万微笑：  
“当然，你不是一直很喜欢吃我做的肉食吗？去吧，把托里斯叫来，我要和好 朋友谈谈心。”

“那么谢谢您，布列津斯基教授！”  
莱维斯小心翼翼地从餐盒中拿起两个外皮烤得金黄酥脆的夹心小面包，用餐巾纸包住，避开伊万笑盈盈的注目……转身就飞速逃离了系主任办公室。

伊万笑着，眼角的笑意消失了，当托里斯低着头进到办公室时，见到的就是这样一幅皮笑肉不笑的冰冷神情。

托里斯被吓了一跳。  
他太了解伊万·布列津斯基了，他当然知道这个笑容意味着什么可怕的事：

伊万很不高兴。

“布列津斯基教授，我不是那个意思……！”

托里斯不知道刚刚莱维斯说了什么，但食草动物般的本能让他意识到大事不好！他忙着道歉，两只手不由得就放在心口，简直想要把自己的心脏掏出来给伊万审阅。

“托里斯。”

“我……我绝不是要故意惹您生气……！我应该……哦对，我应该亲自把咖啡送来的，我不应……”

托里斯低头一看，发现办公室地上有一滩咖啡渍！

天——哪——

托里斯倒吸了一口冷气，他不知道莱维斯竟然会犯如此可怕的错误！早知如此，他绝不会做出那种致命的决策。

伊万最讨厌弄脏东西。

而莱维斯那个傻乎乎的小东西，竟然把咖啡洒在了伊万办公室的地板上，什么都不管，就快快乐乐地叼着两个夹心馅饼就跑出来了？？？

“对不起、对不起！”  
托里斯赶紧蹲下身去，想把地板上的咖啡渍擦干净！这一定是伊万怒气的根源。现在补救，说不定还来得及！

“别动。”男人冷冷地说。

“呜……”  
托里斯僵住了，半跪在地，手还放在口袋里握着来不及掏出的纸巾。他不知道自己是该站起来，还是该继续保持这个尴尬的姿态。

他不知道。

视线中只有地上那滩刺眼的咖啡渍，像是甲虫被拍碎后的恶心粘液。

托里斯很害怕，他不知道该怎么办了。  
后背一身冷汗，脸颊和眼睑却更加滚烫。他害怕，伊万一定会说什么可怕的话，或者说一些让他无法承受的事……如果那样，托里斯真的不知道自己该怎么面对这个男人。

是的，他爱伊万，同时又深深惧怕着伊万。

然而在他内心深处，有一种最大的恐惧……那种毛绒绒的黑色恐惧正在渐渐逼近，几乎马上就要成为现实……

“布……布列津斯基教授……？”

托里斯颤颤地抬头，眼角带着泪水。他觉得自己真的要不行了。他最害怕的某件事一定会发生的……！  
就在此时此刻。

伊万十指交叠拖着下巴，仿佛高坐在审判席，俯瞰着可怜的受苦难的人。一言不发。

这难熬的沉默简直要摧垮了托里斯。

一定发生了什么，但托里斯又不知道……可是那件“不可接受的事”一定是发生了，明明白白！伊万心里一定是那样想他的……

从很久以前起，托里斯就害怕……他怕伊万对他说：

「我不需要你了，我很失望。」

那么多年来，他一直陪伴在伊万身边，作为助手也好，作为朋友也好……他怯怯地爱着伊万，迷恋那男人，又不敢靠近。托里斯很清楚，两人不可能会真的在一起，这是没有未来的事……但是……但是……

至少……  
哪怕作为最得利的助手……作为最了解伊万的人……他也想陪在那男人身边。

假如有朝一日伊万真的说出“我不需要你”……托里斯几乎可以明明白白地预见后果：自己会死去，因为词语比刀子更冷，刺进他的胸口。

不可以！绝对不可以让这种事发生！  
托里斯的呼吸更加急促，唾液几乎要在喉头哽住了。他必须挽回……从那天晚上起，他明明就下了决心！

托里斯鼓起勇气，胸膛火辣辣地疼：  
“布列津斯基教授，请交给我吧，我会……做得很好的……！”

伊万望着他，面无表情。

“教授，我这就把地板擦干净……您的咖啡一定凉了，我马上就给您做一杯新的！”  
托里斯低下头，准备用尽全身的力气，实施自己的计划。

但是，一句恐怖的话传到他耳朵里。

“我的朋友，您要抛弃我了，对吗？”  
伊万说。

“？？！！！”

“托里斯，你不再需要我了，你有了新朋友。”

“不是的！不是的……布列津斯基教授，请您听我说……”

“有人告诉我了。”

“不不不不……！我不是那个意思！”

“你要离开我。”

“不！我……我！”  
托里斯几乎要尖叫起来，但是泪水与痛苦阻塞了他的肺，他想要吸气，却只能不断挤出肺部所剩无几的空气。

伊万一声叹息，摘下金色细框眼镜，手掌根部揉了揉眼角：  
“托里斯，事到如今我才知道……你根本就不在乎我，你从来没把我当过朋友。是我错看你了。”

“不是的、不是的！”

“我真诚地对你，你却用这种方式对待一个朋友？哦对了，你从来没把我当朋友。”

“您听我说……请听我说……”

然而伊万的语速非常快，毫不给人机会，弹舌音几乎是像机关枪一样气势汹汹地继续说下去：  
“托里斯·罗利纳提斯，你为什么要这样伤害我？就是因为我曾把您视为最珍贵的朋友吗？”

“我没有……上帝啊……我没有……”  
托里斯哭了，不小心咬到自己的舌头，嘴里满是血腥味，泪水如雨一样滴下来，他已经不知道自己到底保持着怎样的姿态了……是跪在地上，或许是向后坐在地上？托里斯不知道，他哭得头晕眼花，狼狈不堪。

伊万用手捂住双眼：

“我懂了，我都明白……您是对的，既然您觉得我再也没有利用价值了，那么您就走吧。以后我们还是可以保持同事关系，见面还是可以做点头之交，不过您要明白……是你，亲手，破坏了我们原本亲密的友谊。都怪你，一切都是你的错。”

“对不起！对不起……！对不起！”  
托里斯惊得大叫一声，踉踉跄跄地爬过去，抱住男人的膝盖，哭着反复道歉哀求：

“原谅我吧……！伊万……原谅我吧！我根本不是……那个意思……别抛弃我……就算你不爱我，就算我对你来说毫无价值……求你了，求你了，别说那样的话……！别说是我破坏了友谊……求你了……”

青年茶色的脑袋无力地枕在伊万的膝盖上，双手抱着他的腿，哭得浑身战栗，几乎溺死在自己的抽噎里。

“……”  
伊万抽着雪茄，低头看着抱住自己膝盖哭泣的托里斯，想到《伊利亚特》里也有同样的场景。

之前耀明明交代过，要他放过托里斯。  
伊万倒是无所谓。反正他从不缺狗，对这个托里斯小可怜也兴致寥寥。

但是在今天中午……他改变了主意。

因为耀发来短信，向他询问托里斯的手机号码。  
伊万就猜到：耀是想见托里斯，询问关于模拟画像上那个“立陶宛男人”的事。

可惜这一周他要出差，没法陪在美人身边……偶然间，伊万心中产生了一个顽劣不堪的念头：

（既然这几天我不在，就找一只狗狗来陪我的宝贝玩一下吧。）

太好了，增加风险总是会让游戏更加有趣。

于是，伊万开始“训狗”。

他看着跪在自己腿边哭泣的托里斯，冷笑道：  
“托里斯·罗利纳提斯，你伤了我的心，我怎么能原谅你？你已经不需要我了，你要离开我，那么我祝福你，再见。”

“求您了！求您了……什么都好……别那样说，别、别……啊……”

“我对你真的很失望。”

“……”  
这句话似乎彻底击溃了托里斯的防线，青年像是被电击了一样，掐住自己的喉咙，哭得几乎要呕吐出来。

伊万观察着，时机差不多了。于是他话锋一转：  
“我们还能和好吗？或许是有机会的。”

“！！！”

“那要看您的诚意了。”

“我……我什么都可以……我什么都愿意……求您了，求您……”

就像镜子被打破，闪亮的碎片割伤了一颗原本温柔的心。托里斯彻底放弃了，在泪水中，在恐惧中，他只哀求一个答案。

伊万天真地笑了：“好啊，那你愿意做我的狗吗？”

“啊……”

“我身边不需要没用的人。像你这样软弱、无能、胆小的垃圾，又能做什么呢？托里斯·罗利纳提斯，你不配待在我身边。我讨厌弱者。恶心，别让我看见你哭的样子，真难看。”

“我……我……”

伊万缓缓地吐出一口烟圈，雪茄快燃尽了，他愉快地笑道：

“但是……我很喜欢狗狗呢。狗是很可爱的动物，忠诚，充满了爱……主人也会爱自己的狗。对了，托里斯！不如这样吧，你就做我的狗吧，或许就有机会继续留在我身边。”

一只戴着黑皮手套的大手，充满爱意地拍了拍托里斯的脸颊，力度不大，和抽人耳光不能相比，却打得托里斯头晕耳鸣。

（做伊万的狗……？）

在火辣辣的战栗与刺痛的泪水之中，托里斯的脑袋近乎要烧起来。他的耳朵里好像发炎了。

伊万接着说：“我给你5秒钟考虑。”

永远是5秒，这个男人永远只给他5秒。无论是接电话、回应呼唤、还是做出这样重要的决定。

托里斯仍然以哀求的姿态抱着伊万的膝盖，鼻涕和眼泪都蹭在男人的西裤上。  
托里斯知道自己很难看，非常难看。就是因为自己是这么无能软弱的人……伊万才不会爱他。

（伊万永远不会爱我……他只会爱强者……）

托里斯还在哭，但已经没有之前那么崩溃了，眼泪与呕吐欲只是顺理成章地继续折磨他。

其实在内心深处，他已经有了一些截然不同的想法。

自己永远不能成为伊万的爱人……事到如今，一切都已经明明白白，他毫无怨言。托里斯太清楚了，伊万只需要有用的人，他不是那种人……

“最后问你一次，要不要做我的狗？”  
男人把雪茄按灭了。

即便一切都已经无法挽回，即便自己只是这样软弱的一个烂人……  
托里斯哭了，他离不开伊万，他根本不行……不可以！

没关系，托里斯告诉自己：如果伊万需要一条听话又机灵的狗，那一定会是他……  
必须是他！

托里斯抬起头，在一片泪光向男人那双剧毒般的紫眼睛哀求：  
“主人，不要抛弃我……主人！我愿意，我愿意！”

“真乖。”  
伊万似笑非笑，忽然就扬起手重重地抽了托里斯一耳光！响亮又迅速！

“！”

可怜的立陶宛青年一下子被打得摔倒了，泪水茫然地流淌到地板上。  
托里斯不明白这是为什么，但他本能地赶紧撑起身子，爬回到伊万腿边，忠诚又毫无怨言地仰头望着自己的主人。

“很好，”伊万摸了摸托里斯的头，“看来你很有希望成为一只好狗狗，你可以，对吗？”

羞辱的话语竟然让托里斯心中充满了希望……

托里斯也知道这种心情很扭曲，但他真的无法自控，只能流着泪仰起头去蹭伊万的手，拼命揣测如何才能讨得主人脸上的一个笑容。

伊万继续说：  
“好，那么让我来测试一下，看看你是不是有能力做一只好狗狗。”

“都听您的！”

“在那之前，我要先告诉你一个我的秘密……毕竟，不光是你要变成狗狗，我也要成为你独一无二的主人才行，不是吗？”

“！”  
托里斯竟然感到了某种惶然的惊喜。主人竟然要和他分享秘密，这是他没想到的！

伊万点起第二根雪茄，叼在嘴里，居高临下地对他说：

“我是一个杀人犯。”

“诶……？”  
托里斯的泪痕还挂在脸上，嘴角抽搐得像是在微笑，绿眼睛黯淡得毫无光彩。他混乱了，常识与理智像是一团被粗暴地揉皱的纸团。他困惑地歪着头，望向主人的脸。

（啊……啊……）

凭着他对伊万多年的了解，托里斯一下子就意识到：

这绝非谎言。

（伊万·布列津斯基教授是……杀人犯……？）

“没错，这是我小小的兴趣爱好。怎么样，你要离开我吗，托里斯？”

“不……不会的！我绝不会……！”

“别骗我，你真的真么想？我可是一个会吃人肉的怪物。比如这个……”

伊万顺手拿起餐盒中的一个肉馅夹心面包，咬了一口吃下去，把露出的肉馅直接怼到托里斯的面前，笑道：

“瞧见这肉馅了吗？猪肉，混杂了一个房地产商的大腿肉。”

“这是……人肉……？”

“是的。”

“您……一直……吃人吗？这个面包里也是人类的……”托里斯捂住嘴，拼命忍住不让自己吐出来。

伊万张开双臂，坦诚地说：

“人类无非是一种食物而已，有什么不能吃的？我喜欢杀人，也顺便吃一点我的猎物，仅此而已。”

“呜……”

“如何？托里斯·罗利纳提斯，这就是我的秘密。我已经将真实的自己展现给你，我会是一个爱护狗狗的好主人。现在，到你做选择的时候了。你是要尖叫着离开我，去报警……还是留下来，作我的狗，为我守口如瓶？”

“……！”

在那瞬间，托里斯的理智清醒了过来：

他明白了……伊万是将性命攸关的秘密交在他手中，像是给他一柄致命的猎枪！

现在，选择权在他手中了。

托里斯浑身颤抖着，牙床都在打颤，不知是兴奋的热血，还是直视食人魔时感到的极寒。  
两人目光相接。托里斯在那双紫幽幽的眼瞳中看到自己。

（伊万，伊万……）

“托里斯·罗利纳提斯，如果你要成为我的狗狗，我的眷属……就把这个人肉面包吃下去。”  
魔鬼微笑着，嘴角带着新月般的恶意。

“！！！”

托里斯已经清醒了：伊万信任他，独一无二的他。

刚才这番话，伊万绝不可能对第三个人这样讲……！他是独一无二的，伊万已经用实际行动承认了。

一股热泪从托里斯脸颊划过，他满心欢喜，从未如此！

于是托里斯伸出手，想要接过那个被伊万咬过一口的人肉陷面包……结果伊万把他一脚重重地踹开。

“呜……”

“狗是不会用手吃东西的。”

“呜……呜！我错了，我错了！对不起，我这就改！”

这回，托里斯乖巧地用脸颊蹭了蹭伊万的黑皮手套，像是讨好主人的狗狗那样，然后试图张嘴吃下肉馅面包……

他没咬到。

伊万把面包放在了地上：“吃吧，狗狗。”

有的时候事情就是这样，总是有挽回的余地。当托里斯做完这件事之后，伊万伸出手，终于再次展露笑容：

“瞧，我们又和好了，乖狗狗。”

托里斯心情激动，顺从地舔了舔主人的黑色皮手套，获得了一个褒奖性的摸摸头。

啊，太好了，真是太好了。

托里斯感激得再次流泪，他做到了……那件可怕的事没能发生！  
从今往后，他还是可以待在伊万身边，而且是作为独一无二的最机灵的狗狗。

“对了，过两天王耀要见你，他有事要问你。”伊万说。

“啊……”托里斯左顾右盼，“如果我没记错……那位……他应该是……刑警吧？”

“对，他不知道我是杀人犯这件事。”

伊万笑着，双手抓住托里斯的脖子，直接把跪着的立陶宛青年从地上提了起来，如同蛮横地抓起一只兔子。

“呜！呜……！”  
托里斯像是被绞刑架的钢索勒住喉咙，离地的两脚拼命挣扎！在即将窒息的昏暗瞬间，托里斯竟感到了一种猩红温热的快感，因为他听到男人低沉的嗓音自耳边传来：

“好狗狗，这是我和你之间的秘密……王耀不知道。”

魔王微笑着，祝福自己新生的眷属。

TBC


	39. семья

*Chapter 38. 告别与芭蕾

周二上午9：35，伊万来到机场，正在排队换登机牌。

羊绒围巾不小心被行李箱的拉杆卷了一下，两边长短不一样了，伊万就低头把围巾两头弄得长度一致。

这次的研讨会他本来不想去的，毕竟都已经这时候了，他不想浪费王耀的时间。这个游戏越早结束，他们两人就越早有一个结果。如果他输了，说不定耀还有足够的时间可以去医院继续……

“……”  
伊万蹙眉……他不知道刚刚为什么会有那种想法。

自己想要耀继续治疗吗？

真是古怪的想法。伊万看着自己抓住围巾的手指。

他的手很大，钢铁般有力，骨节分明。以前沙弗莱老师总说这是上帝的礼物，任何一位提琴师都会渴望生有这样一双灵巧的大手。

这双手，他曾用来演奏大提琴，后来用来屠宰……沾染上钢笔的蓝墨水，以及刀子上猩红的死亡。

除此以外呢？

伊万想到耀的手，比他的要小得多，看起来适合捧住书本、小提琴或是纯白的花束……

然而恰恰相反，王耀修长的手指是用来握枪的。  
大理石雕塑般漂亮的手，却用来抓捕罪犯、抹去血液、按下手枪的扳机、扣上亮银色的手铐。

真是奇妙。

从表面上看，他们是如此不同。罪犯与刑警，罪恶与正义……但伊万知道，他们本质上是一种东西。

正如黑洞与太阳。

伊万稍微屈了屈手指。他还能想起握住耀的手是什么感觉……就像那天他们在动物园，笑着去买猫爪巧克力蛋糕。

“……”  
或许，假如他们……

大衣口袋震了一下。  
伊万打开手机，看到耀发来的短信：「一路平安，熊仔。」

他笑了一下，正要回信……忽然手机来电响了：  
妹妹。

伊万接起电话：“……”

「哥哥。」娜塔莎的声音听上去不太对劲。

“怎么了，我的珍珠？”

机场人声嘈杂，机场广播不时响起，在人类的谈话与行李车轮子的吱吱呀呀之间，从话筒中，电流的沙沙声传入伊万的耳朵里：

「哥哥，你教我杀人吧……」

“出了什么事。”

「……」

“告诉我。”伊万命令道。

「国家大剧院芭蕾舞团的职位……那本来是给我的……艺术总监明明和我说好了，明天就要签合同了。但是……克谢尼娅那个婊子不知道用来什么手段……！总监刚刚给我打电话，说很抱歉不能录用我，他们要选那个婊子！婊子！！！！」

“……”  
伊万没有说话，低头看了一下手表。

「那是我的东西！是我的东西！！！」  
少女的声音尖锐得简直能震碎餐桌上玻璃杯！她大叫着，像是一个恼羞成怒的孩子把蛋糕砸得稀烂，电话那头传来了不小的动静，不知道娜塔莎又把什么给摔坏了。

伊万耐心地听着，那刺耳的尖叫声没有让他露出不悦的神情。

“冷静，娜塔莎。”

「啊——！！！啊！！！！！！！！」少女尖叫，像是失控的美丽海妖。

“……”  
伊万看着手表，差不多过了两三分钟，电话那头平静下来。  
娜塔莎不再叫嚷……但下一秒，她又像幼儿般从肺腑深处发出愤怒的大叫！控制不住的情绪就像席卷着尖锐金属的龙卷风，横冲直撞，要击碎她所遇到的任何东西。

娜塔莎从小就这样。

如果按“七宗罪”说来，娜塔莎无法克制自己的“暴怒”。

伊万记得，娜塔莎才四五岁时，她的亲生母亲就像害怕魔鬼一样害怕她。因为小姑娘常会因为一点点小事就陷入狂暴的情绪中，尖叫、撕咬、不管不顾地攻击她面前的任何人。

有一次小娜塔发脾气，硬生生扯掉了她亲生母亲的一大把头发，连头皮带血。可怜的女人哭着躲进房间里给伊万打电话求助，哆嗦得不敢开门面对年仅五六岁的小女儿。

谁都管不住这只陷入疯狂的小野兽，只有伊万可以。

少年时代的伊万总是面无表情，主动伸出胳膊，让妹妹咬他的手腕……一直到小姑娘平静下来，抱着哥哥的胳膊，委屈的泪滴大颗大颗地从那张洋娃娃般的脸蛋上滚落。

伊万就抱住妹妹，让她像个普通孩子那样哭完。

他们是同父异母的兄妹，都因父亲那有缺陷的基因而无法成为正常人。

布列津斯基家族的血脉流淌着潜在的疯狂，他们的父亲也是如此，只有在酗酒之后才会人模狗样。

“娜塔莎，我现在来学校找你。”  
伊万又看了一下手表，拖着行李箱离开了等待换登机牌的队伍。

「呜呜……呜……呜呜……哥哥……哥哥……」

“没关系的，我很快就到。”  
伊万把机票改签了，直接开车去了皇家舞蹈学院。对伊万来说，家人是最重要的，工作和其他的事都可以先放在一边。

……  
几个小时后，他到了位于市郊的学院，把车停好，直接去了妹妹的公寓。

娜塔莎已经长大了，也学会了如何在人类社会掩藏自己的本性，交到了一些朋友。但她还是没法和普通人走得太近。因此伊万出钱让妹妹住最贵的单人宿舍。

怪物总要有单独的巢穴，至少在她的暴怒发作的时候，有一个可以藏身的“壳”。

905号房。

伊万敲了敲房间的门：“娜塔莎。”

门内没有应答，只听到叮呤咣啷的砸东西的声响。听上去娜塔莎还在发作。门内时不时就传来黑猫一样的尖叫。

“我给你5秒，开门。”伊万稍微提高了一些音量，语调冷淡。

……

门被打开了。  
他美丽的人偶从来不会违逆他的命令，即便是在失控的时候。

“哥哥……”  
娜塔莎低着头，在那银河般美丽的铂金色长发之下，少女睫毛上的泪滴犹如一枚雪花。

伊万张开双臂，娜塔莎就哭着钻到哥哥怀里。

“呜呜呜……呜呜……”

“好孩子。”

“哥哥……教我……我要杀了那个婊子呜呜呜……没人能抢走我的东西，没有人！我今天就要克谢尼娅去死！”  
娜塔莎紧紧抓住伊万的围巾，恶狠狠地抬头，一双紫眼睛犹如复仇女神的两枚戒指。

“……”  
伊万冷冷地审视着妹妹。

“哥哥，我……”说着，娜塔莎又呜呜地哭起来。

“现在国家大剧院芭蕾舞团的艺术总监还是阿尔文·帕洛奇吗？”

看妹妹点头，伊万拿出手机拨通了一个号码。他等了一会儿，顺便低头检查自己的锃亮的皮鞋上是否有污点……

对方接通了电话。

伊万说：“阿尔文，好久不见，你还好吗？”

对方听到伊万的声音，变得闪烁其词，或许也是在为临时把娜塔莎的职位给顶替掉而心虚。  
这个男人也是布列津斯基家族的熟人，曾和伊万一起参加过慈善募捐晚宴。他明知道娜塔莎不仅是出类拔萃的芭蕾新星，还是伊万的妹妹，却还是让另一个少女顶替了名额。  
伊万都能猜出这中间大概发生了什么。

娜塔莎委屈地在一边听哥哥打电话。

“我给你打电话就是问候一下，圣诞节快到了。”伊万不在乎对方的谎言，平淡地继续说：

“对了，你的小女儿，她上次不是说想要一个洋娃娃吗？正好我想送爱莎一个圣诞礼物。你稍等一下，别挂。”

伊万按下免提键，让娜塔莎也能听到艺术总监的说辞。  
他估算了一下网上转账的限额，然后往对方女儿的银行账号里转了100万。

「啊……」电话里传出一声惊叹。

伊万面无表情，再给对方转过去100万：  
“对了，阿尔文，我听说你们芭蕾舞团最近要在芭蕾学院里招新人，不知道人选定下来没有？”

「定了，这次的学年演出精彩至极，我一眼就看出令妹娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅卓越的才能！她跳黑天鹅那次简直惊艳全场，我们马上就决定她就是最佳人选。明天我们就会签合同。我很看好小姑娘，她以后甚至很有可能成为首席舞者。」

“是吗？真是让我开心的好消息。”伊万淡淡地说。

「圣诞快乐，布列津斯基教授！圣诞快乐，愿主保佑您！」

“圣诞快乐，希望您的小女儿喜欢这个圣诞礼物，给她买个喜欢的洋娃娃吧。”  
伊万挂断了电话。

“呜呜。”  
娜塔莎抽了抽鼻子，像一只可怜兮兮的小猫。

伊万轻轻拍了拍妹妹的头：  
“瞧，有时候解决问题的办法很简单，不一定非要杀人。你解决不了的事，哥哥都会帮你。”

忽然想到了什么，娜塔莎又开始掉眼泪，抽泣道：

“可是……哥哥……您之后不是就……再也不会回来了吗……您不是想和那个人一起去死吗？”

“确实。”伊万说。

“呜……哇……”冰冷的人偶像小孩子一样哭起来，嘴巴反复抽气，在兄长怀里嗷嗷地哭着。

伊万摸了摸娜塔莎的后脑：  
“不要紧，到时候奥尔加姐姐还有安娜都会帮你，我们始终是一家人。”

“可是……哥哥……哥哥……呜呜呜……”

“娜塔莎，我就要结婚了。”

“我知道……我知道……呜……哥哥……可是我还是感到……”

伊万把妹妹抱在怀里，就像以前抱着那个在暴怒后需要安抚的小女孩。娜塔莎在哭，在哀悼他的死与偏执。但伊万的内心依旧毫无波动。他从来就没法感觉到“悲伤”这类的情绪。

“娜塔莎。”

“为什么呜呜呜……哥哥……”

“死亡是一种无聊的运动。我每次都和世界赌博：要么我去死，要么别的人类去死。然而我总是赢……这很没意思。娜塔莎，我早就厌倦了……人类的世界已经没有什么能让我兴奋的，每一次死亡都平庸乏味……我原本是这么认为的。”

“……”

“但是我遇到了那个人……王耀很奇怪，太阳一样明亮，钻石一般刚硬。然而他的光辉就快要熄灭了。我所见到的，无非是陨星最后的金色。”

“……”

“那很美，而且最重要的是……在那将要熄灭的火焰之中，我看不透他到底会给我带来什么……我不知道，他就像一个谜，一团无形体的火。或许王耀会给我带来某些特别的东西，或许他会让我这次的死亡变得与众不同……我很期待，心中充满了欢喜与爱。”

听了伊万的话，娜塔莎还是止不住哽咽。  
少女紫罗兰色的眼睛仿佛属于没有生命的美丽人偶，但晶莹的泪水却属于人类的脆弱。

兄妹拥抱了一会儿。

“你们学校的练舞室在哪里，现在能用吧？”伊万问。

“呜呜。”娜塔莎点头。

“带我去。”

兄妹二人来到一间空着的练舞室。老师喜爱且器重娜塔莎，给了她钥匙。

一打开门，松木地板的气味扑鼻而来，巨大的镜子与明窗将空旷的练舞室照得透亮。

娜塔莎脸上还带着泪痕，但是一换上芭蕾鞋，少女又回到了那副冷淡从容的神情。伊万将黑色大衣挂好，来到钢琴边坐下。

“我太久没弹钢琴，手都生了。”  
伊万轻轻揭起琴盖，放下谱架，樟脑丸的气味从立式钢琴内部散发出来，闻上去凉凉的。

钢琴。

让他想到自己的母亲……  
那个可怜的女人很喜欢弹钢琴，温柔地陪伴着亲生儿子伊万，以及丈夫和情妇生下的小娜塔莎。

直到她肺癌去世。

“你想听什么？”  
伊万摘下黑皮手套，稍微活动了一下手指……可惜受过伤的左手还是动作迟缓。

“柴可夫斯基，曲目随便。”  
娜塔莎也在做热身运动，弯腰压腿，一滴眼泪落在木地板上，她就拭去眼角的另一颗泪。

伊万想了一下，选了一段自己的左手还能应对的曲子。

手指松弛地张开，放在白琴键上，十个冰凉的触点，让他想起葬礼上母亲的脸。

“那么。”

男人坐在钢琴前，闭上眼，记忆中的曲谱如同黑暗之泉涌现，光，线性的时间，旋律的流动带来了春天……

少女啊，轻柔地俯身。

双臂如柳条般交叠，纤细的与有力的，流畅的肌肉线条，从小腿到足尖，回忆中的第聂伯河，舞者的身体啊，正在成为一切的隐喻，承载着他柔情的旋律。

俄而，钢琴声充盈了整个空间，透亮如雪，伊万抬头望向自己的作品——

芭蕾舞者神情冷漠，展开双臂，薄影般的黑裙随之飘扬，白金色长发高傲地盘在脑后，显露出天鹅般纤长的脖颈、骨感的两肩……

在一片纯粹的光亮中——

轻盈的少女，黑白的琴键只在她的姿态中重现，钢琴师演奏着，她伸出的手臂便轻曼地叠在胸前，向左，向右，立起脚尖，琴键由D到A，舞者迟缓地转身、后退，午后的光影在倾斜，不均匀的空间如酒一般摇晃，在她的跃动中成为了一串轻快的和弦。

旋转，旋转，舒展再收敛……她是素描纸上简单的线，是那个人指尖的旋律中所诞生的……缱绻的火焰。

娜塔莎扬起头，望向哥哥，他们还是像小时候那样。

在大宅中，世界在下雪。

躁动与狂暴逐渐冷却，娜塔莎感到平静，人偶的心，石头，白色的火焰。

从小到大，她从未怀疑过：

她以为自己可以一直在哥哥身边，直到永永远远。伊万是什么呢？在娜塔莎看来，哥哥是披着星光的黑夜，叫人无法理解，也叫人无法不去仰望。难道夜晚终会消失吗？难道黑暗不是日复一日，夜复一夜地到来吗？

不，不是的。

娜塔莎终于理解了……黑暗是会消失的，随之而来的就是白夜，是再也不见星空的漫长的冬天。

想到这里，娜塔莎再次凝望哥哥，眼中再次泛起泪光……她的哥哥，她曾经所崇拜、所仰慕的黑色高塔，马上就要消失了。

伊万一边弹钢琴，一边说：  
“娜塔莎……这是恐怕是我最后一次陪你排练了，你要记住这一刻，这就是我们的告别。”

啊。  
娜塔莎轻轻吸气，心口酸涩不已。

光影凸显出男人高高的眉弓，他继续弹琴：“抱歉，以后不能再陪你了。”

可是。  
可是……

“娜塔，我亲爱的妹妹，告诉我，现在你感到了什么？”

啊。

喘息变得沉重，娜塔继续着舞蹈，白鹤一般，在宽阔的练舞室展臂、停顿、踟蹰地旋转，再次奔跑……最终哀伤地俯倒在地上。

许多故事正是如此，少女在某个春天送别哥哥，采一束矢车菊，祈祷着卫国战争的胜利。

汗水与眼泪，呼吸与哽咽，童年与离别。

娜塔莎哭了起来，眼泪划过脸颊，凉冰冰的，她想要捂住脸放声哭泣，但是琴声仍在继续，她就不能停，正如春之祭。

伊万低头：  
“很好，这就对了。现在你能感受到人类的悲伤了。娜塔莎，这就是你以前的舞蹈所一直缺乏的东西……为了成为世界上最顶尖的芭蕾舞者，你必须一点点去理解人类的感情。我最亲爱的妹妹，我的珍珠……在你以后的舞蹈生涯中，当你因为难以理解人类的情绪而遇到困难时，你就想想今天，想想我最后一次弹钢琴陪你排练。当你想起我的死亡，想起此时此刻你心中的悲伤……你的艺术就能有所突破。”

“哥哥……哥哥……呜……”

“这就是我能为你做的最后的事。”伊万停下，钢琴声戛然而止。

娜塔莎也终于停下来舞步，茫然瑟缩地立在空旷的练舞室中央，满脸泪水，鼻涕也止不住地流，像个在大雪中迷路的孩子。

伊万走过去，拥抱妹妹，温柔地抚摸娜塔莎的脑袋：  
“等我出事以后，你就去联系我的一个熟人——那个在媒体工作的约翰·丹尔顿。他是经验丰富的调查记者，在媒体界很有权威。他会第一时间采访你，给你做深度报道。”

“为什么……？”娜塔莎颤颤地抬起泪眼。

伊万伸手抹去那颗泪滴，继续说：  
“那个人会写有利于你舞蹈职业生涯的文章，取一些骇人听闻的标题，比如《死神与少女》这样的。确实，他喜欢舒伯特……”

“我不需要！”

“娜塔莎，到时候那个记者到会这么写：我是连环杀人犯，我的双手血迹斑斑，而你……你是被可怕的杀人魔哥哥所胁迫的可怜少女，长期被虐待，被威胁，却仍然追寻梦寐以求的芭蕾事业。血腥中的百合花。一旦一篇深度报道出来，接下来记者会蜂拥而至，每个电视台都会想要采访你，无数的闪光灯都想要拍下你带着泪水的美丽双眼，这就是人类所渴望看到的。”

“可是……”

“听着，为了你的舞蹈事业的发展，你必须利用这种巨大的曝光机会。人类就是这样好奇的生物，他们会狂热地买票来看你演出，你所出演的每一场芭蕾舞剧都会爆满……芭蕾舞团、评论界、市场都会重视你，将你视为特殊的存在。借助这个机会，你要出人头地，以后努力成为万众瞩目的芭蕾舞演员，成为在悲剧中冉冉升起的新星。”

伊万平静地说着，仿佛早餐时在喝着咖啡阅读报纸。娜塔莎却哭得更伤心了，小姑娘抱着哥哥，语无伦次地哭泣：

“我不要这样……呜呜……我不要这样呜……”

“我的黑天鹅，”伊万低头亲吻妹妹的额头，“必须如此，你必须成为世界最顶尖、最高贵的芭蕾舞者……人类会疯狂地迷恋你、嫉妒你、恨你，但是只要他们提及芭蕾就无法回避你的名字，每一个学习的芭蕾的小女孩以后都必须观看你的影像。娜塔莎，你生来如此，你是魔王的孩子。”

“啊……”

“娜塔莎，你生为人类，你的艺术高于人类。”

“嗯……我会的，哥哥……我一定会的……”娜塔莎把头埋进伊万怀里，闭上双眼，泪水不住地流淌。

“很好，我听话的人偶，我的姊妹。”

兄妹拥抱着，陪伴彼此共度最后一个平静的午后，正如他们童年时代的每一天。

……

手机视频上，扮演黑天鹅的芭蕾少女完成了惊艳无比的表演，观众雷鸣般的掌声从手机播放器中传出。

“娜塔莎……真是厉害的孩子，太好了。”  
王耀脸上带着微笑看完了这段《天鹅湖》演出视频。虽然他不太懂芭蕾，不过从少女的神情与姿态中……他能看出来，这孩子是真心热爱舞蹈。

怎么说呢……有的人注定是为了某种事业而诞生的吧。如果足够幸运，就能够一直走下去。

但是，有的时候，并不是所有的天赋都能幸运地成长为人们所期待的样子。

王耀想到伊万……  
他没听过伊万演奏大提琴，但他可以想象。

假如伊万的手没有受伤……或许演出时这种平静而满足的神情，也会出现在伊万脸上。

王耀感到心疼。

他伸出左手，展开手指……仿佛是将手贴在另一个人手上，对比着两人手指的长度，掌心的大小……

伊万的手很大，暖暖的，总是突然就抓住他的手，丝毫不顾他的抗议。

（那样一双音乐家的手……真的会用来杀人吗？）

不会的，王耀再一次告诉自己。  
这些事和伊万没有一点关系，他该操心的不是这些……他倒是该想想之后怎么拒绝这只死缠烂打的熊仔的求爱。再这么下去……等到告别的时候就会很难受了。

王耀这样想着，拿出手机给伊万发了一条短信：  
“你平安到酒店了吗？我刚刚看了你发来的娜塔莎的表演，真的是太棒了。我为那孩子骄傲。”  
难得地，伊万没有秒回，可能是还在飞机上吧。

王耀看着手机发愣，直到手机自动锁屏。

（妹妹吗……）

那么多年过去，他总是忍不住反思，是不是自己做得不够好，把精力过多地放在工作上……忽视了家人的感受。

有好几次，王耀明明说好和弟妹一起去游乐园，结果临时接到工作电话又不得不取消行程。不仅如此，就连家人的生日、新年、重要的节日……他都无法保证。

其实弟弟妹妹也是能理解的，他们都不是不懂事的孩子。但是一而再、再而三……难免会伤心。

再加上王耀有时候是个铁脾气，说一不二，要求的事就必须做到……他对弟妹的学业要求很高，一定要嘉龙保持在班上前几名，一定要考最好的大学，一定要报有职业前景的专业……

嘉龙很要强，也都按照他的要求做到了。

王耀也知道，其实弟弟心里有时候是会难过的，他不该给嘉龙那么大的压力。

但这也是没办法的事。  
他们没有父母。王耀自己又只是个普通的警察，没有更好的社会关系、人脉资源，没法从职业上给弟妹帮助。所以他只能严格要求两个孩子，让他们靠自己。

有时候，日积月累的压力会因为一点小事就爆发。他们会和好，但始终觉得无力。

王耀以前认为，等弟弟妹妹上了大学就好了，那时候他就不用那么严厉了。  
不过现在看来……自己估计也等不到那个时候了。

想了想，王耀还是下定决心，拨通了妹妹的手机号。

“……”  
话筒贴在耳边，细小的电流有点毛毛的感觉，王耀看着办公桌上手绢折的小老鼠，伸手戳了戳。

（希望这次不要吵架，要好好地和妹妹说话。）

「喂？喂？哥哥！」

妹妹的声音还是一如既往地活泼，从小时候就没怎么变过。王耀不由地微笑：“小梅，你现在是放学了吧？有时间电话吗？”

「有啊！好久没有电话了，好想你哦哥哥，你最近还好吗？有没有交新的男朋友或者女朋友，说来听听？」

王耀差点被呛到，自己怎么反而被孩子盘问了？  
“你这是在转移话题吧？是不是怕我问你月考成绩的事？这个月的考试成绩你一直没告诉我。”

「诶呀呀呀……！那个，老师最近身体不好啦，批改得很慢嘛……等老师批改好了发了成绩，我马上就告诉哥哥！」

小孩子真是的。

王耀笑了笑：  
“没事……今天也不是来问你成绩的事的。就是和你说……学习尽力就行了，保重身体，别早恋。好，那么我挂了。”

「啊！哥哥，你总是只有这几句话，说完就没了，多没意思啊！你就不想关心关心我的生活吗？永远只会问学习。」

“……”  
王耀轻叹。真是不应该，眼看着又要吵起来了。

「这样吧，我来问好了……哥哥最近有没有什么开心的事呀？别说工作上的事，你除了工作总该有生活吧？」

“嗯，我想想……”  
王耀用手指拨弄小熊手机链，有点犹豫要不要把伊万的事告诉妹妹……但转念一想，他这些苦恼和犹豫都是没必要让孩子们来分担的。弟弟妹妹只要忙自己的学业就够了。

“哦，我昨天吃到了很好吃的龙虾卷。”

「听起来不错诶，在哪里的餐厅吃的？下次带我去吧！」

“啊……是我一个朋友亲手做的。”

「咦？是什么朋友，男的女的？哥哥这么忙，对方还亲手给你做饭吗？好可疑，肯定有问题哦，人家是不是暗恋你啊？」  
小姑娘笑起来。

王耀假装干咳几声：“好了，说说你吧，最近学校里有没有什么开心的事？”

「有哦！我在inss上喜欢了好久好久的一个漂亮姐姐和我互fo了！我好开心啊！我们最近经常聊天呢，我有给她看校园里的猫猫。」

“真好，那么对方是……”王耀又忍不住疑心病起来，“等等，对方真的是女孩子吗？上网不许认识男网友，会骗你们小姑娘的。”

「少管我啦！我不说了。」

“好好好……没事，你继续说吧。”  
王耀叹了口气，又想到伊万之前对他说的：高中生不是小孩子了，不应该那么强硬地干涉妹妹。

「那个漂亮姐姐是是芭蕾舞演员哦。她的头像看起来好高冷啊，银白色的头发太酷了！聊了聊之后，我感觉她其实是很容易害羞的人呢，真可爱。和喜欢的人做朋友，我很高兴~」

妹妹滔滔不绝地说着，就像一只快乐的金丝雀，话题又飞速转到了校园里新来的小猫，食堂里难吃的饭菜，还有最近想要买的漂亮裙子。

王耀安安静静地听着，嘴角带着微笑。

真好，能这样平和轻松地聊一些各自生活上的小事，真好……

“小梅。”  
他忽然有些忍不住。

「怎么啦，哥哥？你终于要坦白你交了新的男朋友吗？」

“我就是想说……”  
王耀顿了顿，想起以前他们小时候一起在院子里玩耍，去捡掉在草丛中的玉兰花瓣。

普普通通的，快乐的日子。

“我最近……有一件很重要很重要的工作，如果我因为太过于投入工作，之后让你和嘉龙伤心的话……我希望能你们知道：其实我……”

「……」电话那边的妹妹等待着。

很爱你们。

王耀张了张嘴，他说不出来。或许他可以对任何人说这样的话，但是面对自己的家人，他很难做到。

于是他改变了话题，苦笑道：“嗨呀，你最近有没有什么想买的新裙子？我送你当新年礼物。”

「哇！谢谢哥哥！我看看哦，我想要这个——」

“你不是也找嘉龙要新年礼物了？”

「呃啊……我有两个哥哥嘛，要两份礼物当然也可以啦，因为哥哥们最喜欢我了哈哈。对了，我也给你们准备了礼物哦，等新年回家的时候给你们。」

“好啊。”

「真冷淡！你就不好奇是什么吗？」

“反正嘉龙也没问吧？到时候拆开不就知道了？”王耀随意地坐在办公桌上。

「哼！」

“好了，不多说了，你晚上还要去上自习吧？月考成绩单赶紧拿出来给我签字，考了多少分都不骂你，别藏着了。”

「呜……我下次一定会努力的！这次只是没发挥好，呃啊……」

“好，好，真是的……对了，小梅……”  
王耀用食指卷着长发，望向办公桌上摆着的一枚塑料小猫玩偶，那是去年春节时，兄妹三人在商场里抽的盲盒。

「嗷？」

“没事……记得好好吃饭。”王耀放弃了，就这样吧，挺好的。

「不能再吃了！再吃胖死了，冬天一直坐在教室里简直……诶呀！啊，朋友在等我了，哥哥，那我先挂电话了！你保重身体，别工作太辛苦了，抓紧时间找个新男朋友或者女朋友。」

“别忘了成绩单。”

「好的好的，bye-bye——!」  
电话挂断了。

王耀握着手机，心里想着那些始终没能对家人说出来的话……也是，这也不是他的风格，就不说了罢。

他低头浅浅地笑了一下，带上身份证，出门去便利店买了包烟。

啊，今天天气不错。

TBC


	40. 黑色华尔兹

*Chapter 39. 黑色华尔兹

周二晚上7：30，王耀准时来到了约定的地点。他要见托里斯·罗利纳提斯。

（这就是伊万工作的大学吧，哈……真不知道那家伙上课教书时是什么样子，要是有机会去看一眼就好了。）

王耀来到一家叫“Paradiso”的咖啡厅，周围都是在写作业或者谈笑的大学生，偶尔也能看到老师们坐下来谈事。大学的氛围让王耀的心情也轻松下来。他自己没上过普通大学，也不知道会不会比念警校辛苦。

在人群中，王耀远远看到了背对他坐在窗边的立陶宛青年。对方正在打电话，红茶色的脑袋左右晃动着，似乎情绪激动，在说着什么要紧的事。

（啊，托里斯在忙……那等他打完电话我再过去吧，偷听别人说话不好。）

王耀就去点餐台排队，打算买些小点心感谢人家百忙之中还来接受询问。他看了看橱窗，点了一块俄式蜂蜜蛋糕，一块提拉米苏，几块圣诞巧克力小饼干，又要了两杯巧克力热饮。点完以后王耀又有点愧疚，因为这都是他自己爱吃的，他也不知道托里斯会不会喜欢。

店员微笑：“就这些吗？请把您的学生证出示一下，可以打8折。”

“啊……呀……我不是学生……”

“诶？”

“那个……我28岁了，工作好几年了。”  
王耀不好意思地把插在裤兜口袋里的双手拿出来，挺胸收腹站直，又往收银台旁边的捐款箱里塞了几枚零钱。

点心和热饮准备好了，王耀就抬着餐盘，向熟人走去。人声嘈杂，不过他还是清楚地听到托里斯对电话里的人说：

“听着，菲利克斯……我知道你是担心我，不过我真的很好，或者说，我从来没有那么好过。最近发生了一些事，我以前的烦恼都被解决了，我再也不会像以前那样痛苦迷茫了……不，你误解了，我没有上当受骗……够了，你不要那么说他，他没有做奇怪的事。好了，不说了，我约了人见面对方快到了……好好好，下次我们见面时再详谈吧，再见，我也想你……好好好，抱一个，再见。”

立陶宛青年挂了电话，抬头轻声叹息，红茶色的头发在脖颈边轻晃。

（以前的烦恼？上当受骗？他？）  
王耀顿了顿，假装自己刚刚才走过来，友好地向青年打招呼：“晚上好，罗利纳提斯老师。”

“啊，您好，王警官！”立陶宛青年起身迎接，腼腆地笑起来，“请叫我托里斯就好了，见到您真好。”

“叫我耀就好，我们都是朋友了，就不需要用敬语称呼彼此。你也喜欢吃甜食吗？要是你不喜欢，我再去重新点一些不那么甜的东西。抱歉，我很爱吃甜食。”

王耀把点心和热饮放下，坐到托里斯对面。

他们坐在窗边，看上去就像两个刚刚从图书馆上自习出来的本科生。托里斯穿着一件有点幼稚的雪花针织毛衣，而王耀则在白色羽绒服下面随随便便地套了一件印着向日葵的黑色卫衣，是他高中时买的。

他们看着彼此，似乎都发现了对方的着装有点不像自己想象中那样帅气。原来大学老师和警察也会穿成这样，两人忍不住同时笑起来。

“嗨呀，”王耀用勺子挖了一口蜂蜜蛋糕，“我以为大学老师会穿得比较严肃？伊万那家伙不是天天都穿绅士三件套吗？”

托里斯笑道：  
“确实，布列津斯基教授很有风格，学生们都喜欢观察他的穿衣搭配。至于我，只要不上课我就随便穿啦……不过真是的，因为我性格不够强硬，有时候甚至会被学生欺负……诶呀。不过倒是您，我以为警察上班时都得穿制服。”

“我是刑警，办案期间一般不用穿制服，这样调查走访都会比较方便。”

“原来如此。请问我有什么能帮到您的吗？我在网上看到尸体的照片了，太可怕了……真希望能尽快把犯人抓到。前几天另一个大学的学生还遇害了，现在我们学校也人心惶惶，校领导为此让开了一次次会议，专门提怎么保证学生的安全。”

“托里斯，请再看看这张模拟肖像。你上次说这个立陶宛男人看上去有点熟悉，你再看看，有没有想起什么。”

王耀从深蓝帆布书包中拿出那张肖像，托里斯双手接过来，仔细打量……

“啊……抱歉，王警官，我实在没有一点印象了……我脸盲，本来就很难记住人脸，而且这肖像是画出来的，我更是认不出来了。”  
托里斯摇摇头，把A4推到王耀面前。

“你上次说有点熟悉。”

“是有一点，模模糊糊的，但是我想不起来……”

“再想想，到底是什么地方让你觉得熟悉？”  
王耀又把A4纸推到托里斯面前，仔细观察着立陶宛青年的一举一动。他看到托里斯再次茫然地凑近画像，绿眼睛眯成两条缝，眉头紧锁。

王耀观察着。

“呜……”

“你想到了什么？”  
王耀发现，托里斯的手指有些用力，甚至把肖像的一角捏皱了。肯定有问题。

托里斯抿了抿嘴唇：“我见过这个男人吗……？我感觉……呜哇……”

“……”  
王耀默不作声，等待着……忍不住先吃了两口蛋糕。蜂蜜蛋糕甜得发苦，确实没有那个熊仔做得好吃。

托里斯歪头叹气：  
“这个笑容让我有点熟悉的感觉，但是我真的没有具体的印象了，抱歉……”

“有没有可能是你身边的人？”

“为什么这么说呢？如果是身边的人，我肯定第一眼就认出来了啊。”

“凶手可能乔装打扮过，这应该不是他真实的脸。所以我很重视你所说的这种……熟悉感。你再仔细想想，你身边，有没有什么人给你同样的感觉？”

王耀步步紧逼，为了让自己看上去更有气场，他恋恋不舍地把甜品勺子放下了。

“诶？”  
托里斯很茫然，一双绿眼睛空洞地望着面前那位刀锋般的东方人，那位不像警察的黑发青年。

“再想想，托里斯，闭上眼睛想想。”

“嗯……”  
托里斯垂下眼，怔怔地望着咖啡杯边缘的奶沫，手指捏着手机上的兔子挂件……王耀等待着，琥珀色的眼睛犹如猎鹰。最终，托里斯还是摇了摇头。

“抱歉。”

王耀不甘心，继续追问：“那我换个问法，你最近有没有遇到奇怪的人？”

“奇怪的人？”

“如果一张脸让你有熟悉感，那么你很可能是在无意间碰到过这个人，给你留下了一些稀薄的印象。”

“我想想……说起来，前几天晚上，我从下班的时候遇到了一个奇怪的男人。他以为我是学生，来问我地铁站在哪里，我打算带他去……结果我们在半路遇到了布列津斯基教授，那个男的立刻就跑了。”

“看到伊万就跑了？”

“嗯……因为真的很奇怪。教授觉得那男的不是好人，恐怕会威胁到学生的安全，所以我们向校警报告了。”

“那个人什么体貌特征？”

“我想想……有点高……总之比我高，也比我强壮。那个人的脸我不记得了，只记得那人一直在笑。”

“后来那个人又来过你们学校吗？”  
王耀想起前几天那起凶杀案。凶手在周日晚上到大学图书馆行凶，而且是对柔弱的女孩子下手……

“我不知道，校警可能没当回事，不过最近倒是增强了警力。因为您瞧，我们这是开放式校园，没有围墙，车子和行人都可以随意出入。”

“那男的为什么看到伊万就跑来？伊万对他做了什么吗？”

“我也不知道。当时布列津斯基教授就是向我打招呼，然后问那个男的有什么事。”

“嗯……”  
王耀想了想，假如那个可疑的男人是坏人，看到伊万这么高大强壮一个狗熊，恐怕也会吓跑。他接着问：

“你们的校园警察局在哪里？带我去一下，我要问问校警关于那个男人的事。”

“好，不过您不先把蛋糕吃完吗？您看起来真的很喜欢吃蛋糕。我们吃完再去吧，校园警察局24小时都有人。”

托里斯笑了，把那自己那份提拉米苏也推到王耀面前。王耀有些难为情，又拿起勺子继续吃：

“啧，不好意思……我确实有点喜欢甜食……”

“您真是可爱的人呢。”立陶宛青年笑着，仿佛幼儿园老师一般耐心又温和。

“呼……作为一个男人，我是不愿意被人这么形容的……”  
王耀叹气，继续毫不客气地吃着蛋糕。

“为什么？”

“如果您从青春期起就总是被男人吹口哨摸屁股，您就明白了。”  
王耀想到曾经遇到的一些男老师就生气。

以前学校里的人都知道王耀兄妹没有父母，老师们也大概知道监护人对他们不管不问。

漂亮的孩子，没有父母保护的孩子。

王耀遇到过几次恶心的事，差点被图谋不轨的男老师反锁在办公室里，好在他反应过来逃走了。

初中那几年他过得很糟糕。  
高年级的学长欺负他，恶劣的男老师试图诱骗他，在他拒绝之后又在学习上百般刁难他。

王耀没办法，当时他只有14岁，无人保护，无人倾诉。他不可能把学校里事告诉还在读小学的弟弟妹妹，他们还那么小。难道告诉亲戚吗？那对贪财的夫妇不会在乎的。

为了保护自己，少年只能靠暴力解决问题。王耀一半的青春期几乎都是在打架，每天身上都带着新伤旧伤。十几岁的时候，在学校的每一天对他来说都是一种煎熬。可是不去学校又能去哪里呢？他很痛苦，但他不能沉沦下去，也绝不能抑郁……假如他都撑不住了，弟弟妹妹又怎么办？  
所以他每天都强迫自己打起精神，只有夜里才抱着自己的玩具小狗，一边流泪一边听歌。

弱小的、被欺凌的、无处求助的人……  
他太清楚那种滋味了。

所以在入读警校的时候，王耀就下定决心，一定要保护比自己柔弱的人。

公平与正义，世界上应该存在这种东西……如果没有，那就创造出来。  
好在刑警这份的职业让他有机会去践行自己的信念，爸爸妈妈也应该会为他感到骄傲。

“……”  
看着自己手边吃了一半的蜂蜜蛋糕，王耀的思绪仍沉浸在过去的回忆中，直到对面的立陶宛青年温和地笑着问他：

“王警官，您吃了那么多甜食会不会腻？我给您去倒一杯柠檬水吧？”

王耀正要回答，听到邻桌的男生们谈论起发生在另一所大学的凶杀案，甚至兴致勃勃地说起受害者没穿衣服的样子。

王耀转头就严声斥责：  
“喂！别对受害者说这种话，管好你们的嘴巴！”

“呜……你管什么闲事！”

“你们父母让你们来大学接受教育，不是让你们花钱来学习怎么当畜生的。”  
王耀肆无忌惮，反正他没穿警服，不用考虑公职人员的形象。

这样一吵闹，周围的师生们都回头看他们，那几个男生理亏，悻悻地抱住书起身走了，离开前还狠狠地瞪了王耀一眼。

王耀文质彬彬地微笑，对他们竖起中指。

“好啦好啦，没事。”托里斯笑了笑，试图调节气氛。

“真是的……现在的孩子怎么都这样，”  
王耀叹了口气，抱着胳膊翘着二郎腿，仿佛又回到了他没上警校之前那副嚣张的样子。

托里斯惊讶地回过神来，苦笑道：“呀，您真是非常有魄力，还很有正义感……”

“这没什么，小时候多打了几次架而已。”

“难怪布列津斯基教授喜欢您……”

“怎么，他也欠揍吗？”  
王耀还在气头上，气哼哼地瞪了那几个男生一眼，一回头却发现托里斯两眼红得像兔子。

“呀！您怎么了？！”  
王耀一秒钟就心软了。他琢磨了几秒，大概猜到了对方的心思……

托里斯是喜欢伊万的，任谁都能看的出来。王耀想起上次在车上，托里斯看他们的眼神。

立陶宛青年努力把情绪收敛，笑着摇摇头：  
“没什么，实在抱歉，刚刚就是有点累了。写论文写久了就会这样，眼睛有点干涩。”

王耀叹了口气，拿着甜品勺在碟子边缘无奈地敲了两下，他真是没想到调查寻访竟然还能还变成这种令人尴尬的情况。他本来就不想和伊万牵扯太多，不想和那男人变成恋爱关系……结果不仅自己越陷越深，还扯上了别人……

（算了，算了，假装什么都不知道，不提了那家伙了。）  
王耀劝自己。

然而托里斯还在继续说：“您和布列津斯基教授打算什么时候结婚呢？恭喜二位。”

王耀急忙澄清：  
“不不不不，谁说我们要结婚？我不会和那种人形狗熊结婚的。”

“诶？可是布列津斯基教授已经和全系的人都说了他要和您结婚的事，还把二位的结婚照发了群邮件。同事们都很高兴，纷纷送上祝福。”

“什么？？？”王耀差点被呛到，“哪儿来的结婚照？？？”

“就是这张照片吧。”  
托里斯拿出手机，打开学校的邮箱，向王耀展示邮件附件里的那张照片……王耀凑近看了一下，马上嫌弃地翻了个白眼。

“伊万·布列津斯基！！！”

“这是很好的事……”托里斯低下头，勉强地笑了笑，“教授他看起来……真的很幸福，祝福二位。”

“不，我管他幸福不幸福，世界上怎么会有这么自作多情的男人啊！听着，我和他根本就只是……普通朋友关系！我们甚至都没在谈恋爱！那混蛋，在水族馆死皮赖脸要和我拍照。我真后悔，就不该同意……现在好了，拍了照，他怎么好意思还把照片群发给自己同事啊？？？”

王耀气得反复捶桌，托里斯笑而不语。过了一会儿，王耀敛起怒气，试图心平气和地说道理：

“托里斯，听着……作为朋友，我有两件事想坦诚地告诉你。其一，我和伊万·布列津斯基没有什么关系……我们只是认识而已，连朋友都算不上，偶尔一起吃个饭而已。我不可能和他交往，更别提结婚，这只是他自己在瞎胡闹……”

“可是您和布列津斯基教授戴着一样的手表，不是吗？”托里斯笑着，指了指王耀的手腕，“这块表还是我陪布列津斯基教授一起去买的。”

王耀更尴尬了，支支吾吾地继续说：  
“呜……其二，我不知道伊万那家伙平时在工作中是什么样子，但是我觉得，他很可能……会恐吓你们，甚至是用各种手段操作下属。我算是看清那个斯文败类的真面目了，但是你呢……你可能长期被他pua了。很抱歉，我刚刚听到你和朋友打电话，我猜你朋友也是在劝你这件事吧？”

“我没有被pua，布列津斯基教授对我们很好。”

“那你为什么那么怕他？上次伊万开车送你回家，我明显感觉你非常畏惧他，同时又很在意他。”

“我是敬畏教授。他是系主任，是我的上司，也是我的朋友……我理应表现得更好才对。虽然教授是个很严格的人，但是他都是为了我们好，我知道。”  
立陶宛青年说得很决绝，仿佛是骑士向着北斗七星发誓。

“托里斯……伊万这人做事，从来没有‘为别人’好这个原则……你就没发现他做什么都是为了自己吗？我从没见过自我那么膨胀的男人……”

“布列津斯基教授是很温柔的人。”

“你确定……？”王耀皱起眉头。

“其实以前我就发现了，只是……以前我不知道怎么看待这件事，但是现在不一样了。”

托里斯脸上露出柔和的笑容，就像芸香那朴素而顽强的白色花簇。立陶宛青年笑着，看上去由衷地感到幸福。他继续说：

“现在不一样了……我理解布列津斯基教授了，也找到了自己的人生目标，这很好，我从来没觉得这么清爽过。”

“嗯……”王耀狐疑地打量着对方，“抱歉，我能问问您是……遇到了什么事吗？为什么发生了这么大的转变？我上次见您的时候，和现在的您是完全不一样的。”

“没什么，没什么……警官先生，我只是获得了一些爱意，一些信念。”

“恕我直言，您这个状态很奇怪，让我觉得您是不是被……pua得更严重了？没关系的托里斯，你尽管告诉我，是不是伊万对你说了什么不好的话，让你害怕了？你可以信任我，我毕竟是警察，这样的情况也算见识过很多次了。”

王耀将上身凑近了一些，认真地直视立陶宛青年的双眼，两人对视着，直到托里斯莞尔一笑：

“警官先生，谢谢您的关心。但是我确实没有遇到任何pua或是威胁，虽然有时候我会害怕系主任，但那也是因为我想要表现得更好，获得他的认可。至于我身上的转变……或许您可以这样理解吧：我找到了一种爱的方式，我很满足了。”

“……”  
王耀心中五味杂陈，他严重怀疑托里斯是被那个该死的东欧渣男洗脑了。  
伊万那家伙控制欲旺盛，就像小孩子拼命占有某个玩具，实际上又不是真的想要。

（操，死狗熊……等伊万那家伙回来，我得好好询问一下他到底对托里斯做了什么，把人家孩子弄成这样！一会儿眼中带泪，一会儿又精神抖擞，跟精神分裂似的……）

王耀再次叹息，决定今天就不再继续和托里斯谈论这个话题。

他刚刚放下玻璃杯，托里斯立马就把他手中的水杯给满上，像一个贴心的妻子那样微笑着。

……

蛋糕吃完以后，托里斯带王耀去了校园警察局。

王耀询问了那个可疑男子的记录，校警说前几天又有学生报告说遇到了体貌特征相似的男人来问路。

“嗯……看来那个可疑男子还你们学校附近活动，”王耀抱着胳膊思考着，“好的，明天我把上次凶杀案的监控摄像头拍下的嫌疑人录像带来，请你们看看是不是相似的人。既然那男人还在周围徘徊，你们一定要多加警惕。”

两人从校园警察局出来，已经是晚上10点25了。

“你怎么回去？”王耀问。

“我去坐地铁，最近我的车子在保修。您呢，王警官？”

“我打车吧，啊……这段时间做什么都打车，我好心疼钱……”  
王耀想了想，其实也不尽然，因为之前伊万总是开车接送他。虽然挺不好意思的，但确实帮了大忙。现在伊万不在……啊！王耀摇了摇头，告诉自己不应该这样想，搞得像是还有点想那个熊仔似的。他继续说：

“总之，我先送你到地铁站吧。”

托里斯柔声说：  
“不用不用，您快打车回去吧，天色这么晚了。而且您看起来脸色很不好，您的嘴唇……都没什么血色……再说上次您咳嗽得那么厉害，是不是去医院检查一下比较好？”

“我没事，都已经这样了。”

“今天能见您真好，谢谢您，王警官。”

“是我该谢谢你才对。保重吧，托里斯，或许你应该听你那个朋友的话……就是和你打电话的那个朋友，他似乎是真正关心你的人。”

“是的，菲利克斯永远是我的后盾。”托里斯笑起来。

到了分岔路口，两人握手道别。

托里斯握住王耀的有点单薄的手掌，觉得有点不对劲，问道：“王警官，你的手为什么这么凉？而且你看起来好冷，真的不要紧吗？”

“没事，晚上体温有点低而已，我能忍受。”  
王耀笑笑，把羽绒服的领子拉得更高。最近偶尔就会这样，他有时候就觉得非常冷，穿再多都没用。不过渐渐也就习惯了，反正不用忍耐太久。

“再见，王警官。”

“保重，托里斯，有需要帮忙的尽管给我打电话。”

“您也是。”

天已经很晚了，校园里本来就没什么人了，校外的辅路上更是不见人影。两人告别，王耀打算到主路上去打车，而托里斯则要穿过辅路，去地铁站赶最后一班地铁。

“呼……今天也还算有点收获吧……”

站在路灯下，王耀拿出手机，发现“在外国的熊仔”给他发了一条短信：

「耀，我今天在公园里拍到了天鹅，你看你看。」  
伊万还附上了一张照片。

真是幼稚，天鹅有什么奇怪的？王耀笑了一下，回了一条短信：

“天鹅能吃吗？”

「Нет！Нет！！！不可以——！」熊仔着急了，连发了一大串猫猫流泪的表情符号。

“那你晚饭吃了什么？发点照片来看看？”

「吃了这个，不好吃。」  
伊万又发了一张食物的照片，看起来是在一间挺高级的餐厅吃的炖羊排。王耀一看照片就笑了，羊排这样做肯定不好吃，味道会很膻。伊万接着发来一张冰淇淋蛋筒的照片，几个粉色的冰淇淋圆球叠在一起，洒了脆烤杏仁片，看起来还不错。

「手工樱桃酒冰淇淋，你肯定会喜欢的，耀。」

“是哦，这个我也想尝尝。”

「等我回家做给你吃。」

“你还会做冰淇淋？而且这个口味不常见吧，你会做吗？”

「我尝过一次的食物都能做得出来。对了，小朋友，你喜欢这个吗？」  
伊万发来一个小熊布偶的照片。

“挺可爱耶。”

「好。」

“对了，你一个人在那边要注意……”  
王耀本来正抱着手机在路灯下打字，忽然感觉面前有个影子闪了一下——他本能地向后退了一步！赶紧抬头一看——

一个陌生的男人就站在他面前，离得很近很近。

“……”

“……”

男人晃了晃身子，像是喝醉了一般，从王耀身边绕过去。王耀瞥了一眼，深金色的眼瞳就像虎，而对方也在暗中打量他。鱼肝油般的路灯黄得发腻，让人不舒服，飞蛾的尸体在路灯下干枯了很久了。

两人擦肩而过，扬起一阵微小的气流，那人的胳膊肘撞到了王耀的帆布书包。就在那一瞬间，某种暗中的较量似乎已经完成。

男人若无其事地走开了，

“……”  
王耀往前走了几步，一种奇怪的感觉涌上心头。猎人的本能让他警觉。

（等等，那个人……！）

他回头去看，发现男人已经转身走进了一条较为昏暗的辅路……就是托里斯走的那条路。

“糟了。”  
王耀有不好的预感，赶紧蹲下身系紧了鞋带。

……

托里斯走着，周围都是住宅区没有商店，林荫道在夜色中黑压压的，偶尔露出一点路灯。

他单肩背着书包，脑子里想的全是今天和王耀见面的事。

果然，那个东方人和他想象的一样……是一位刚毅的美人，豹一般的美人……  
谁会不喜欢闪亮稀有的钻石呢？托里斯苦笑，他的主人会喜欢这样的类型也无可厚非，他早就猜到了。

（但是不要紧，我是特别的。）

托里斯很清楚这点。  
他已经不会再像以前那样迷茫痛苦了。在伊万身边，他有自己的位置，有自己去服从魔王的方式……他们是共犯了，这就是一种无法斩断的命运关联。

那个男人仍然高高在上，巨大的日蚀，恐怖且贪婪，癌细胞般扩散的黑暗，以不可小觑的压迫感俯瞰这人间。

托里斯知道，自己不可不能不去仰望，哪怕双目会被灼伤。

啊……

他黑暗的大天使，蝇王，他的堕落，他的恐惧，他不可磨灭的爱与绝望。

“……”  
托里斯停下脚步，拿出手机，打算按照主人指示报告今天与王耀见面的经过。手机的光线在昏暗的人行道上亮起一小块长方形的光斑，就在托里斯专注打字的时候——

一双粗暴的手臂忽然从背后伸来，一块湿乎乎的布直接冲着他鼻子而来，但是托里斯本能地抬起胳膊遮挡，那块湿布被挤开了，只是蹭了一下他的脸颊！

“！”

托里斯想要惊叫，但是对方猛地捂住他的口鼻！不让他发出呼救！他挣扎，然而身后人的力气比他大得多，又试图用湿布盖住他的嘴，一股奇异的化学药剂的气味传来，托里斯忽然意识到自己即将遭遇什么，更是拼死抵抗！周围的光影剧烈地震颤晃动令他晕眩。不！救命！托里斯想要大喊。

就在这时，身后忽然传来一声响亮的呼喊：

“住手，我是警察！！！”

“？！”  
袭击者惊得浑身一抖，扔开托里斯拔腿就跑！王耀一把扔下书包，当即就追，一双长腿猛然发力蹬地，快得像是飞驰的猎豹，在猎物身后紧追不舍，凶狠且敏捷！

“给我站住，别跑——！！”

“王、王警官？！”  
托里斯懵了，只感觉王耀的身影在风中一闪而过，犹如离弦之箭，与他擦身而过！

“停下！”

空旷的街道上响起两人急促的奔跑声，离他越来越远！呼喊声，车笛声，有人好奇地拉开窗户的咔嚓声——歹徒亡命奔逃，警察穷追不舍，暴力的较量如雷霆滚滚，光线、被踢翻的易拉罐叮叮当当、急喘与大喊，令寂静的小路瞬间惊醒沸腾！

“啊、啊！”  
托里斯慌慌张张，终于回过神来，跑过去捡起王耀扔下的书包，然后朝着两人跑远的方向追去！

路过的车辆放慢了速度，好奇地围观这场追逐。穿黑衣的男子抱头鼠窜，惊惶奔逃中四肢的节奏都乱了，踉踉跄跄，几次都差点跌倒！

黑发的东方青年步履如飞，捷足如电。

“站住！警察！”

“！！！”  
黑衣男慌了，往马路中间跑，企图要让飞驰的车辆拦住追击者。

刺耳的车笛惊声鸣响！

差点撞到人的司机紧急刹车破口大骂，王耀无暇顾及，奋不顾身地避开车辆，继续追击！绿灯亮起，但十字路口没有车子敢继续开，人们都在围观这场追逐。  
“！”  
两人的间距越来越短！甚至能听到对方的喘气声！

“停下！”  
终于，王耀奋力向前一跃，猛地把逃犯一下子扑到在地！

两人翻滚了几圈，王耀眼疾手快，顺势就反剪逃犯的双臂，以整个身体的重量把对方按在地上！只不过几秒钟，近身肉搏就已胜负分明。要制服这种程度的逃犯对于王耀来说简直轻而易举。警校的体术训练、多年的从警经验，他早已将自己磨砺得锋利如剑。

“警察！趴下！不许反抗！”  
王耀厉声威胁。逃犯还试图逃脱，却被王耀的膝盖死死压住，最终只能束手就擒。

马路上的车辆纷纷停下，路边的围观者们心有余悸，肾上腺急速令人喘息。有人报了警，远远就能听到警笛的尖鸣。人行道的盲人提示音咔咔咔咔作响。夜风吹过，城市光亮的夜景，玻璃橱窗里的倒影。

心跳，肺部的黑暗，燃烧一般肆虐。

这时，托里斯终于气喘吁吁地赶来：“王、王警官，您、您……您不要紧吧？！”

“把你的皮带取下来给我！”王耀吼道，眼睛恶狠狠地等着身下的歹徒。

“诶？皮带？”

“听不懂吗？你的裤腰带！！拿过来！！！”

“啊、啊……好、好的！”  
托里斯被唬到了，赶紧颤颤地解下皮带，唯唯诺诺地交到刑警手中。王耀毫不客气，一把抓过皮带，三下五除二就把歹徒的双手给捆缚住！被制服的歹徒更是无力逃脱。

警笛声近了！

王耀终于松了一口气。

吱呀一声，车胎紧急停下！警灯的红色光斑在地面上不断旋转，从车里下来几个身穿制服的警察。路人远远围观，仍不愿散去。

托里斯怯怯地等在一边，看着王耀和别的警察交谈。他看到王耀在摸自己的裤兜口袋，可能是在找警官证之类的证明身份……托里斯赶紧把王耀之前扔下的书包送过去。

“谢谢。”  
王耀简短地谢过托里斯，从书包里掏出自己的证件，继续向同僚们交代了一下事情的来龙去脉……但是说着说着……

“呜……！”  
王耀捂住胸口，不由自主地弓起身子，不小心一头撞到一个警察怀里。

“王警官？！您怎么了，王警官？！”  
托里斯慌了，跑过去和警察一起扶住王耀的身体……很轻，很单薄，几乎像是一本书……

他看到那张漂亮的脸上毫无血色，薄嘴唇苍白得像纸，无法控制的泪水挂在长长的黑色睫毛上。

红宝石要裂开了。

王耀很痛苦，几乎无法呼吸，差点跪倒在地上，像是颓然倒塌的雕像。旁观者惊讶地捂住嘴。

“呀！”  
托里斯吓得倒抽了一口冷气，不知所措，周围的几个警察大喊：

“打电话叫救护车！”

“他有呼吸困难，快把他放下平躺，得保持呼吸顺畅！”

“救护车叫了吗？几分钟赶到！”

“5分钟！”

“好，先把他带到路边！喂，围观的人里有没有医生？喂！哦，您是护士，谢谢！拜托了，先处理一下，帮助他。这位警官呼吸困难！”

“好的，请让我来试试。”

“喂，打电话给局里，就说……”

“啊……”  
托里斯半跪在王耀身边，茫然地看着一位下班路过的护士紧急帮王耀调整姿势，尽量保持呼吸。

“就这样……好，让他……”

“打电话给……”

“身份是……”

周围一片天旋地转，救护车的鸣笛声也近了。汗水滚进眼睛里，火辣辣地疼，王耀试图呼吸，但是喉头和耳朵像是被塑料袋堵上了，他只能隔着那层窒息感拼命吸入少得可怜的空气。

“王警官，王警官……再坚持一下，医生已经来了！”  
托里斯握住他汗津津的手，仿佛这样能稍微给他一些勇气和力量。但王耀根本不需要这些……

救护车来了，救护人员迅速从车上下来，抬着担架赶过来……人群立即让开一条通道。

“喂！他怎么了？”

“为什么忽然就倒下了？我听说他也是个警察，刚刚还抓住了一个……”

“出了什么事？年纪轻轻的……”

“是不是……”

人群围住他们，对躺在地上的王耀投来同情的目光，老年人在祈祷，孩子紧紧抱住家长的腿，有人在偷偷拍照，在手机上不知道敲打着什么文字。

所有人，都在看他，在议论他。

在众目睽睽之下，他独自忍受着痛苦，如同承受着一个令人窒息的茧。

“妈的，真丢脸……”

王耀愤愤地闭上眼，不愿面对众人的怜悯。他艰难地试着握了握左手，仿佛想要抓住那只可以终结一切的黑蝴蝶。

TBC


	41. 黑桃 Spades

*Chapter 40. 黑桃 Spades

“王耀没事吧？昨晚他被救护车送到医院后怎么样了？”

阿尔弗雷德从审讯室出来。  
美国青年依旧精力充沛，连续24小时的蹲点加上询问无非让他的下眼睑有点发青。

亚瑟叹息：  
“耀那家伙……我本来说去医院探望他，结果他死活不让，叫我们抓紧时间问询犯罪嫌疑人，我真的很不放心他……对了，你和弗朗西斯询问了嫌疑人一晚上，有什么进展吗？”

阿尔耸了耸肩，拿出手机开始点奶茶外卖：  
“差不多了，那男人一开始还嘴硬。但问到后半夜四点多，他在证据面前就没法自圆其说了，精神状态也几乎崩溃了。弗朗西斯还在里面继续问，我估计再有一两个小时就会招供……那男的应该就是大学图书馆杀人案的凶手。”

“啊……太好了……也多亏了耀，这次应该能很快批捕。不过王耀那家伙……我还是很担心他的身体。你瞧这个。”

亚瑟叹气，拿出手机给阿尔看一张照片。阿尔抬了抬半框眼镜。

“这是什么？”

“耀发来了一张医生诊断书，说他得了肺炎。”

“肺炎？那家伙不是说自己感冒一直不好吗？确实，我发现他有时候会悄悄跑去洗手间咳嗽。”

“但是问题在于，如果真的是肺炎……至于要叫救护车吗？我就是担心他是不是瞒着我们，会不会情况比我们想得还糟。”

“呜……”阿尔皱起眉头，悬在手机屏幕上的手指最终在樱桃糖浆奶茶和枫糖奶茶之间选择了后者，“好了，你刚刚说什么来着？”

“你就没认真听我说话吗！！！”

“我也给你点了伯爵红茶奶茶。”

“我刚刚说，我不相信耀的病只是普通的肺炎。”亚瑟揉了揉眉心。

“什么？！上帝！他得了肺炎！”阿尔震惊了。

“你这混蛋……！我刚刚明明都告诉你了！你自己也回话了，怎么就没进脑子里呢？你从来不听我说话！”

亚瑟一把抓住阿尔的警服外套，气得几乎要用额头去撞他。阿尔像离开水的鱼那样抱着手机左右扭动着，试图挣脱友人的拉扯：

“等等！亚瑟你别拽我！等等，我现在要给王耀看病！我很忙的！”

“你看个鬼的病！”

“少废话！我正在google呢……瞧，google上的虚拟医生说了，肺炎患者如果剧烈运动有可能导致呼吸困难，会有危险……等等，看他这些症状，他是不是得了癌症啊！？上帝！”

阿尔差点把手机屏幕直接怼到亚瑟脸上，惹得一向绅士的英国青年几乎说出了脏话的第一个字母：

“F……阿尔弗雷德！你适可而止，没人会在网络上看病！google医生只会耸人听闻，不论你什么症状都告诉你这是癌症晚期，吓得你上蹿下跳！听着，如果有病就及早去医院，别上网瞎搜索乱吃药！”

“可生病的不是我，是耀啊。”

阿尔有点委屈，一双水汪汪的蓝眼睛像是大型犬一样哀愁地望着自己的朋友。亚瑟一看这种狗狗眼就受不了了，平静下来说：

“好了……总之我已经和上司说过这件事了，他要求王耀这周休息几天。这是好事，不能让那个工作狂在被救护车抬进医院后又紧接着来上班，就算耀自己愿意，我也受不了……等下周他来上班，我们几个再一起好好问问他身体怎么样，到底是不是肺炎。”

“要不要问问他家里人？他不是有弟弟妹妹吗？还有，他最近不是找了个会喷香水的装逼男朋友吗？你认识吗？”

亚瑟想了想，摇头：  
“别那样……以王耀的性格……有的事他宁愿告诉我们，也不愿意告诉家人。还是先别和他家里人说了，万一这不是耀希望看到的呢？我们还是等他自己招供吧。诶，王耀那家伙……永远爱逞强，以前在警校的时候就这样，你记得吗？我们二年级集训的时候，他在爬绳索比赛时摔下来，硬是忍着疼不说，直到小组赛结束后才去医务室……”

“我记得……当时他肋骨都摔断了两根……那家伙是真的能忍。”

“所以这次也是，我就怕他有什么事瞒着我们。你先回问询室吧，等一会儿弗朗西斯出来，我再和他商量一下。如果有可能，我们还是该派个代表去医院探望一下耀，看看他到底什么情况。”

“那我去呗，一会儿我开车直接去。犯罪嫌疑人应该很快就会招供了。”

阿尔把原子笔夹在鼻子和上唇之间摇晃，吊儿郎当得像个青少年。亚瑟嫌弃地把笔拿下来，用纸巾擦了擦：

“你去什么去……别去给王耀添乱，人家在医院做检查什么的一定很忙。还有，唐纳德·雷科的批捕令很快就会下来，检察院已经批准了。那家伙杀了至少2名特殊从业的女性。上司不是让你在警察局里随时待命吗？”

“我很快就回来。”

“你别去，就你那张KY的破嘴，万一说出什么不得体的话叫人家伤心。乖，你就待在警局待命吧，好好看家。”

亚瑟不耐烦地剥开一枚樱桃棒棒糖，塞到阿尔嘴里，又用文件夹轻轻拍了拍伙伴金色的脑袋。

“切，不去就不去呗，要你啰嗦。”  
阿尔不满地叼着棒棒糖嚼嚼嚼，又偷偷瞄了一眼亚瑟手机上的诊断书照片，记住了医院的名字。

……

手指在手机屏幕上挂东，网络的新闻页面迅速向下滚动，他快速检查着每一个标题与图片……

终于，手机的屏幕光在那双琥珀色的眼瞳中熄灭了，王耀叹了一口气，终于放心了。

（太好了……没有相关的新闻……）

昨夜他被救护车送到医院，意识清醒过来后唯一担心的事就是自己有没有上新闻。

王耀可不想自己的病情直接被记者曝出来，让“绝症警官敬业奉献坚守岗位”这样的煽情报道满天飞……一想到记者会用怎样极尽催泪煽情的措辞来写自己，王耀就难受得抖了抖肩膀。

要是这样的新闻不小心被弟妹看到，他实在难以想象会有怎样糟糕的后果。

（不过……分配遗产的事还是得早点和嘉龙说，最好这个周末吧。）  
王耀躺在病床上，陷入沉思。

“王警官，您感觉怎么样了？”  
病房的门被开启，带来了一束光，站在门口的立陶宛青年忧心忡忡地望着他，手里捏着一瓶新买的矿泉水。

托里斯在医院陪了王耀一夜，让王耀很过意不去。

“我感觉没什么大碍了，医生说再观察一两个小时应该就可以离开医院了……托里斯，你真的没必要在这里陪我，我很好的。”

王耀努力从病床上坐起来，抹了抹头发，以一个更得体的姿态面对友人。托里斯微笑着，拉过一把椅子，在病床旁边坐下：

“没关系的，我在这里也好，万一您有什么需要帮忙的地方。而且……是您救了我。如果不是您及时赶到，我不知道那个歹徒会对我做什么。”

“谢谢你……你真是个很体贴的人……”

“这没什么。您是为了救我才被送到医院急救的……要是您有个三长两短，我不能原谅自己。对了，王警官，您……”

“我们之间不需要用尊称，托里斯，我们是朋友。”

“好的，耀……那么……你到底怎么了？你是不是病了……啊，这是显而易见的，不然您……你不会被送到医院。但是我还是很担心，你之前要求医生给你开医嘱，说你得了肺炎……真的是这样吗？”

“托里斯，如果我们是朋友，这件事你就别问了。”王耀抓住毯子，望向窗外逐渐光亮的黎明。

“嗯……”

“对了，请你……千万别把今晚的事告诉伊万，别让他知道我被救护车送到医院了。”

“您怕他会担心吗？”

“倒不是，只是一些奇奇怪怪的想法……不过话说回来，他应该不会在意的。”

“布列津斯基教授会的。”托里斯说得很笃定。

“你这么肯定？伊万那家伙在你眼里到底是什么样的旷世好人啊，我真是好奇。”

“其实我反而比较好奇……您是怎么看布列津斯基教授的？”托里斯低下头。

“我？这么说吧，伊万那家伙啊……”王耀苦笑着摊开双手，“有时候他其实是个很幼稚的人，总是笨拙地、用乱七八糟的手段去实现实现自己的目的，满足自己的心愿。我以前觉得他是个老于世故的人，后来发现……伊万其实是不知道怎么和别人正常地相处，也不太理解正常的亲密关系是什么样的……您照顾过小孩子吗？”

“这倒是没有……不过我的好友菲利克斯总是挺幼稚的，我大概能理解。”

“差不多是那样。”  
王耀笑了笑，从托里斯手中接过矿泉水，润了润干涩的嗓子：

“其实，我就是想说……有的事，伊万理解不了，也处理不了。而且我不想让他受到打击……所以我不会和他走得太近，更不会和他成为恋人。而你呢，托里斯……你为人诚恳，总是这样真心待人，我猜伊万在工作中可能会用他惯常的那一套操纵人心的套路和话术来欺负你。记住，他对你说的话，都不必太认真听，八成都是无理取闹的废话。”

“怎么会呢？”

托里斯不相信。王耀只能苦笑，就像在为孩子的胡闹而向另一个小朋友道歉：

“伊万是一个需要被教育的熊仔。所以在我……这段时间，我会尽可能试着教他一些东西。虽然我不知道这到底会不会有效果，但是谁知道呢？如果伊万发生了转变，学会了如何善待别人、尊重别人，到时候您再和他做朋友吧。”

托里斯有些错愕：  
“原来您是这样看待布列津斯基教授的……真是……奇妙。在我眼里，他是一个很威严的人。”

“听着，托里斯，你很温柔贴心，会考虑别人的心情。我不希望伊万那家伙伤害到你……如果他对你说了什么让你觉得不对劲的话，你可以告诉我，我可以帮你识别这到底是不是pua。”

“谢谢您的照顾……不过我真的没事，教授他没有那样对我。”

“对了……我还想问问你，你觉得伊万·布列津斯基这个人，平时在工作中有暴力倾向吗？”  
这话一说出口，王耀自己都愣了一下。他不明白自己为什么要问这个。

“暴力倾向？”

“嗯，比如说……他有没有暴力对待过别人，或者虐待小动物之类的，因为……”  
王耀很想停下。他不明白自己为什么还是忍不住就想给伊万做心理侧写？

何必呢？有必要吗？

难道他还在无端地怀疑伊万？就因为两颗该死的破糖果？王耀舔了舔下唇，焦虑得又想点一根香烟。

“为什么问这个？布列津斯基教授发生什么事了吗？”托里斯问。

王耀有些犹豫要不要继续询问……  
自己怎么能上一秒还在担心熊仔未来能不能交到朋友，下一秒就犯职业病去质疑人家？这样真的好吗……？不过既然托里斯是伊万的同事，或许多少也能了解到伊万的另一面……

耀犹犹豫豫地往下说：  
“因为伊万曾经对我提过，他以前经历过一些……精神或者心理上的疾病。出于尊重个人隐私，我没有细问。但是现在出了一些事，和案件有关的事……所以我想从多方面了解一下伊万·布列津斯基这个人，这也是为了帮助他……”

王耀越说越愧疚。

伊万不可能和案件又关系，自己之前不就验证过这点了吗？难道他要把身边的人都怀疑一遍吗？真是讨厌的习惯……不过也是，之前他甚至怀疑过托里斯就是模拟画像上的犯人。

王耀想起来就觉得好笑，自己的职业病真是没救了……  
或许这样也好，既然有这个机会，就询问一下托里斯吧。把话敞开了说，问清楚就好了。

如果能彻底打消掉自己心中的疑虑，这样就是最好的……

王耀心想。

于是他深呼吸，望着托里斯的绿眼睛说：

“我知道伊万有自杀倾向，现在我想了解的是……伊万对别人会不会表现出暴力倾向、攻击行为、或者其他异常行为。请您不要害怕，尽管说出自己的想法，我是警察，会尊重您的选择，也会保护您的隐私与人身安全。希望您如实回答。”

“啊……原来如此，请让我好好想一下。”

托里斯将拳头放到下唇上，似乎是在凝神思考。王耀观察着，不放过每一个细节，就像过去他参与过的数百次审讯时那样。

立陶宛青年看起来很平静，身体动作自然，呼吸也平稳，瞳孔放松，不像是紧张或者说谎的状态。

两人沉默着，如同草丛中的兔子，安静地倒映在狐狸紧缩的金色眼瞳中。

终于，托里斯轻轻摇头：

“王警官，我仔细回想了一会儿……我不觉得布列津斯基教授有暴力倾向。他虽然在工作上严格，不允许我们在文件和论文上犯低级错误，但每次他指出我们的问题时都是用礼貌且和善的方式。学生们都爱戴他，他的课程在文理学院一直是最受欢迎的。虐待动物更是没有的。大家都知道，布列津斯基教授很喜欢大自然，经常去校园里喂鸽子和松鼠。”

“那么，你有没有见过伊万和别人发生冲突？或者说，他有没有什么情绪激动的时候？他是怎么表现的？”

“我没见过布列津斯基教授生气的样子，他是个很理性的人，就算同事之间发生了误会，他也会好言好语地和人沟通，试图去解决问题。”

“这样啊。”  
王耀舒了一口气，感到安心。果然是自己想多了。

“对了，您刚刚说布列津斯基教授有自杀倾向……这是真的吗？”托里斯小心翼翼地问，两只手紧紧抓住蓝色雪花毛衣的下摆。

“这个……”  
王耀正在犹豫要不要把伊万的个人隐私说出来……

这时，病房的门被打开了，一个不速之客没敲门就直接走了进来。  
男人穿着黑色冲锋衣，一双栗色的眼睛在圆眼镜后面笑嘻嘻的，就像循着腐肉气味而来鬣狗。

“早上好啊，王警官。”

王耀记得这张讨厌的脸，是之前他在咖啡厅遇到的那个记者。

“是你？你来干什么？”

“来探病啊，尊敬的王警官。”记者笑笑，身子斜倚着墙。

托里斯以为来者是王耀的朋友，站起身打算给对方找一把椅子，却被王耀拉住了的手腕。

王耀冷淡地瞪着记者：“我不认识你，请回吧。”

“我从朋友那里听说了，王警官，昨晚您抓住一个歹徒后就晕倒了，被救护车送到了医院。怎么了，您是生病了吗？”

“不关你的事。”

“您知道吗？干我这行的，最重要的就是对故事性的敏锐嗅觉。我从第一眼见到您时就发现了，您一定是个很有故事的人。我稍微去调查了一下您的简历，确实……”

记者停顿了一下，眯起眼睛，似乎是在观察王耀神情的变化，看碟下菜。

王耀不动声色，就像在警校训练时那样专注坚定。他不会让敌人轻易看透自己的神色，这是战士的基本修养。

记者笑着耸耸肩，就像是准备出牌的赌徒：  
“您是孤儿，对吗？您父母是医生，不幸被人杀害了。啊，真是令人难过，我很抱歉。”

“不必抱歉，请回吧。”王耀瞪着记者。

“后来您进入警校，以优异的成绩毕业，进入刑警队……您那么年轻，就破获了不少大案件，受到了不少表彰。现在您手头的这几起案子也备受瞩目……您知道网上是怎么称呼那个残忍的凶手的吗？他们叫他——艺术家。是个不错的名字，对吗？我也给您想了一个好称号，说不定之后的故事里会用到——屠龙骑士 · 圣乔治。”

“首先，警方会抓住凶手的，希望你们媒体不要渲染这种低级的血腥趣味；其次，我不信教，不要用你们西方的宗教符号来套在我们中国人身上，很讨厌。”

“确实是低级趣味，但人们喜欢，这就是值钱的故事。”记者笑着，晃了晃原子笔

“别人的不幸与死亡不是你们用来卖钱的故事，我警告你，适可而止。”  
王耀瞪着记者。托里斯不知所措，手腕还是被王耀拽着，身体僵硬得就像一只被主人套上了小衣服的猫。

记者一脸无辜地说：  
“警官先生，这世界上一切都是故事，每个人的一生都是故事。只不过有的故事趣味寡淡，有的故事动人心弦。历史也是故事，人类需要故事来理解世界。而您……很幸运，您拥有巨大的资本。难道您就不考虑把您自己的故事，或者您知道的故事透露一点出来吗？就像上次提到的，我们会给您很好的报酬，保证让您看到银行转账短信的时候喜笑颜开。”

“我没那么猥琐。”王耀冷淡地说。

“哦对了，我刚刚问过了，您一定要医生给您写一张肺炎的诊断书，为什么？你要用假的诊断书骗谁？”

“这是窥探隐私，我可以去起诉你。”

“不，这是关心你。”记者抱着胳膊微笑，手肘处有一个微小的红色光点，是录音笔。“王警官，您得的根本不是肺炎吧？是不是什么更严重的病，为什么要瞒着别人？我猜猜，某种重症？或者是什么难以启齿的病症？王警官，您生了病还要坚守岗位？为什么？”  
记者咄咄逼人，试图用话术来刺激王耀，以获得更多的信息。

王耀努力稳住呼吸，提高音量：  
“最后警告您一声，请离开，否则我要叫医院保安了！”

“王警官，您要理解一点：自己说出来的故事才是可控的，如果你叫别人去猜……那就有风险了，很可能会让别人想象出一个您不喜欢的故事。不如我们合作吧，您告诉我一些小趣闻，我按照您的心意说的来写，如何？包您满意。”

王耀偏过头，心平气和地对托里斯说：“我的朋友，不好意思，能麻烦您出去叫一下医院的保安吗？”

“哦、哦！好的！”  
托里斯懵懵懂懂地点头，刚要走出病房就被记者拦住去路。那记者根本不看柔弱的立陶宛青年，眼睛仍然盯着病床上的王耀，笑道：

“王警官，您不让我写这个连环杀人犯，您就是要让我失业啊……我也要吃饭的，我可不能饿死啊。这样吧，既然您不让我写这个故事，不如我就写写您小时候那个故事吧？被害医生夫妇的儿子成为警察的故事，一定很感人，很精彩。您是命案现场唯一的见证人，您亲眼看到凶手残忍地杀害了你的父母，可怜的孩子，小宝贝，大家会一边流泪一边看你的故事的。”

“呜，请、请让一让。”托里斯小声说，对方根本不理他。

王耀深吸一口气，努力稳住情绪，一字一句地从牙缝中挤出威胁的话：  
“我会去告你。”

“不不不，您可没时间去法院告我，因为……”  
记者停顿片刻，转而微笑：

“您生病了，癌症晚期。”

赌桌上的王牌，深水炸弹。轰！

“……”

病房中一片寂静，风呜呜地吹过门缝，撞得窗户咔咔作响，病房外走廊上的脚步声来来往往，手表的秒针一下下跳动着，心脏也是如此。

“啊……？！”托里斯睁大双眼，绿眼睛中渐渐失去了神采，“什么？抱、抱歉，我是不是听错了，你是说，他……”

“……”  
王耀不说话。

记者笑着摊开手：  
“王警官，干我们这行的，就得想尽办法弄到消息。上次我看您戴着那块昂贵的手表就觉得您肯定有故事，所以就稍微调查了一下。希望您能理解。哦，我可不是在威胁您，我是想和您好好合作，只要您愿意把连环杀人犯的故事告诉我，那么……”

忽然！

“HELLO——！”

病房的门猛地被推开，撞得记者的身体一下子失去了平衡，摔倒在地上！

“！！！”  
录音笔啪一下掉倒地板上，被一只黑色皮鞋重重地跺了一脚，咔嚓一声——机械红色的光点灭了。

“谁！！！！！”  
记者刚要发怒爬起身来，瞬间就被人用力揪住衣服后领提起来甩到墙上！疼得他直哼哼，抬起头，只见一双蓝眼睛像狼一样幽幽地瞪着他。

“什么……！”

“Wow~ I’m so sorry ~”  
金发碧眼的美国青年露出甜蜜的笑容，蓦地又揪着记者的衣领，把那个讨厌鬼往墙上重重地撞了好几下！

“阿尔？你……怎么来了？！”病床上的王耀愣住了。

两人拉扯在一起。“放开我！”圆眼睛从记者的鼻梁跌下，美国青年故意摇摇晃晃地往后退了一步，皮鞋后跟又咔嚓一下，镜片碎了。

“操，我的眼镜！！！”

“Wow~ 您这眼镜质量不太好哇！是不是买的意大利假货啊？不好意思，不好意思！我来帮帮您，您现在还看得清楚吗？喂喂，我手上比的是数字几啊？”

迈阿密夏日般的金发青年——阿尔弗雷德 · F · 琼斯爽朗地笑起来，扬手就响亮地抽了记者几个耳光！熟练得简直就像高中篮球队队长在洗手间里“教育”一个给老师打小报告的讨厌鬼。

“诶呀呀，不好意思，手滑了！”阿尔笑得灿烂无比。

“啊——！”记者被打得晕头转向，终于想起来向金发青年怒吼：“操！你他妈是什么人？！！！”

“我？我是Hero啊~☆”  
阿尔抱住记者的胳膊，一秒钟就把对方狠狠摔撞在地上！动作一气呵成，简直像是他们上警校时的搏击训练！骨骼的咔嚓声响起，记者疼得大叫：“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

病房的门震了几下，走廊上有几个人好奇探头围观。病房里的动静终于被注意到，几个医院保安和护士急匆匆地赶来：

“发生什么事了？！医院里禁止打架！”

“啊，没有打架，没有打架哦，”阿尔眨着那双天真的蓝眼睛，无辜得像个把烟头藏在鞋底的青少年，“我是警察，正在和这位记者朋友讨论怎么样做一个有良心、有道德的人。您说是吧？要不把您的记者证拿出来看看？”

“放开我！你们……等着瞧！”  
记者试图还手，被医院保安拉扯开。这实际上也是保护了记者，否则阿尔又要出手揍那个混蛋东西。

阿尔对着记者的脸竖起中指，几乎怼到了对方的鼻子：  
“傻逼混蛋东西，敢来威胁警察？劝你好自为之，不然以后有你好看的。白痴，滚——”

“你们这是滥用暴力——！”恼羞成怒的记者还没多说几个字，就被医院的几个保安强行驾走了，咒骂声在走廊上远去，路过的护士窃窃私语，对那个吵闹的男人翻了个白眼。

病房终于又安静下来，塑料矿泉水瓶震颤的水面逐渐平息。

“阿尔……”  
王耀很想对友人说些什么，但他甚至没法直视那双夏日般的蓝眼睛……

或许阿尔已经听到那个记者的话，已经知道他生病的事了……？会吗？肯定是这样的。否则阿尔没理由忽然动手揍那个讨厌的记者……王耀怔怔望着针头在手臂上留下的痕迹，一个小小的血点。

（瞒不住了。）

托里斯恍恍惚惚的，望了望一脸哀愁的王耀，又看向打架后气喘吁吁的金发青年。他试图厘清刚刚发生的一切，怯怯地问：

“请问，您是……”

阿尔的目光越过托里斯，直接望着病床上的友人：“喂，耀……！”

“……”

“怎么回事？那个记者刚刚说的……你是不是真的……”

“……”

“别骗我们！”

“……”

“喂，你这家伙到底……！”  
阿尔张了张嘴，想把心里的想法一股脑地全部说出来——！但是，看到耀的神情……阿尔还是心软了。

怎么会这样？

难道他们不是曾经一起度过了痛快又激昂的的警校生涯的同窗？  
难道他们几个人不曾在夜里偷偷抽烟喝酒畅所欲言，又在天亮时哀愁地说起少年时代的梦想？朋友们亲如兄弟，一起念过书，一起在与罪恶的斗争中流过血。他们总是一起抽烟，在逐渐散去的烟雾中，聊着那些琐碎又无聊的小事。

关于自己的事。

阿尔弗雷德自知不是一个心细的人，但是他多少理解自己的朋友。

比如王耀从不提起父母，不提起小时候的生活；比如王耀不喜欢彰显自己，却会为了他们小组的胜负与荣誉拼得头破血流，甚至执着到了令人害怕的程度……

真是个奇怪的人。阿尔总是这么想。

他还记得刚上警校一年级的时候，有天夜里他偷偷跑到天台上去抽烟，却发现王耀在那里一边抽烟，一边掉眼泪。

你怎么了？阿尔问。虽然那时他还不知道王耀的名字。

没什么。耀摇头，冷淡地抹去泪珠，就好像只是随意地弹了弹香烟的灰烬。

你在哭。

只是想到一点以前的事，以后不会了。耀当时这样回答。

确实，从那以后，阿尔弗雷德再也没见过他的眼泪。哪怕是在他们最艰难的时候，在任务中身受重伤的时候。

可是现在，在医院的病房里。  
阿尔弗雷德再次见到了王耀的这种表情，就和当时在天台上一模一样……

夜晚的风啊，泪水，香烟……那个人站在高处，俯瞰着人间。

“……”  
阿尔弗雷德想对病床上的那个人说些什么，又知道一切都是遥远的，或者说……是他无法理解，却必须接受的。

（如果这是王耀的选择，那么……）

因为他们是朋友。  
从一开始，直到所有任务与使命都最终结束的那一天。

阿尔双拳紧握，最终只是努力地笑了一下，对病床上的王耀说：  
“耀，亚瑟听说你得肺炎，我就是来探望你一下，顺便把案子最新的资料带给你。你大概很想知道工作的进展。”

“……”

“别露出那种表情，只是肺炎而已……没什么。好好听医生的话，好好养身体，会没事的。”  
阿尔别过头去。就算是他，也无力再将虚假的笑容支撑下去。

“……”

“刚刚的事……我什么都没听到。”

“……”

“你不用担心，我什么都不知道，也不会和任何人说。你……有你自己的考虑吧，你就是这样的人……”

“……”

“好了，好了！是Hero就要打起精神！嗨咻！嘟嘟嘟！”

“阿尔……谢谢。”

“你吃早饭了吗？医院对面有麦当劳，你要吃什么汉堡，我去给你买？你吃几个？要不要顺便点杯奶茶？哦，你又是谁？”  
阿尔终于发现了瑟缩在一边的瘦弱青年，笑道：

“早上好！我是阿尔弗雷德 · F · 琼斯，是一名警察！保护世界、维持正义的Hero！你是谁，小朋友？”

“您好，琼斯先生……我是托里斯 · 罗利纳提斯，是王警官的…… ”  
托里斯实在不知道如何表述两人的关系，憋红了脸，低着头不知道在看哪里，像是一个试图说外语的小学生。

还是王耀替他解围：“托里斯是我的朋友。”

……

三人假装微笑着，若无其事闲谈了一会儿，直到黎明完全到来，病房的窗帘变得透亮洁白。

观察了一夜，医生确定王耀已经脱离了危险，可以离开医院。  
王耀想回警察局继续上班，被阿尔阻止了，上司也要求王耀这一周必须在家休养身体。没办法，王耀只能同意。不过阿尔也已经把案情的最新资料拿来了，他可以在家办公，远程和同僚们开会。

阿尔开车送两人回家。  
一夜未眠的立陶宛青年在车上困得都睡着了，王耀和阿尔就笑。他们早就习惯通宵彻夜、加班加点地工作了。

阿尔怕打扰人睡觉，就把音乐关掉，压低声音和王耀聊最近同事们的趣闻……说到亚瑟和弗朗西斯又吵架了，结果弗朗西斯上小学的妹妹用歪歪扭扭的字体写信威胁亚瑟。王耀笑得都忍不住咳嗽，抹抹眼角，又问起亚瑟最近有没有抱怨阿尔的深夜来电。

阿尔语速很快，王耀揶揄起朋友来还是那么一针见血。他们说着，都是一些琐事，朋友们的烂脾气和小毛病十年来一如既往。

毕竟，他们一起年轻过。见证过彼此的一些时间。

“啊！我怎么睡着了！抱歉抱歉，啊，都已经到家了！谢谢您，琼斯警官、王警官，你们对我太好了。请多多保重，如果有我能帮得上忙的地方请尽管告诉我！”

托里斯努力藏起脸上的哀愁，向两位警官道别。王耀实在忍不住，伸手给青年理了理睡觉时压得乱七八糟的衬衣领子。

“保重，托里斯……请别把这事告诉伊万。”

“不会的。”

立陶宛青年走后，阿尔手扶着方向盘，吹了声口哨：“伊万？你的新姘头是个俄罗斯男人？”

“确实。”  
王耀又想抽烟，在口袋里摸了半天，最终放弃了。

“哼，这次你又能和人家谈多久的恋爱？还是你只是玩玩？王耀，你从学生时代起就这样，换男朋友比换衣服还勤快，让人心服口服。”

“不是我想那样的。”

“别狡辩了，你就是学校里远近闻名的漂亮渣男，”阿尔打开了车载音响，选了一首自己喜欢的流行歌，“说吧，你怎么想的？以前也没见你去搞俄罗斯人啊。要我说，俄罗斯男人没一个好东西，都是讨厌鬼。你干嘛不去交一个俄国女朋友？偏偏找酗酒俄国男，你是有多想不开？我打赌，他喝醉了保准会打你。”

王耀不喜欢那吵吵嚷嚷的英语歌，又把音量调小一些，没好气地说：“阿尔弗，我没有谈恋爱，我就是玩玩儿。”

“听听，听听你说的什么混账话。可怜的伊万，我都替那男的心疼，怎么就招惹上你这样一个轻浮有毒的漂亮甜心？倒霉的俄国佬。”

“反正……”  
耀低下头，看着那枚银色的手表，秒针咔咔咔咔咔一刻不停，刀锋一般进行。他笑了一下，无奈又柔情。

“可能我和他都很倒霉吧，偏偏在这种时候栽在对方手里。真是没办法……命中注定。”

深金色的眼瞳笑意盈盈，犹如向日葵，在黄昏中沉吟。

……

海风吹拂，小提琴师在露天餐厅的观景台上演奏着，侍者们热情地向异国的客人们介绍当地特色美食。蜜酒倒入高脚玻璃杯，再配上餐前奶酪。衣着光鲜的绅士们谈笑着，偶尔低声以西班牙语交谈。

“……”  
伊万坐着，面无表情地听着电话里的汇报。紫晶般的双眼异常平静，海不扬波。  
斯拉夫男人冷冰冰地盯着猩红桌布上的白蕾丝杯垫，黑色皮手套有节奏地在玻璃杯上轻敲着，仿佛即将宣判一场死刑。

“好，知道了，乖狗狗。”

伊万用餐厅的铅笔随手在餐巾纸上写了几个俄语单词，记下一些之后要处理的一些事项作为备忘：

1.记者、纸包小羊舌、奶油蘑菇酱汁和牡蛎蘑菇  
2.哭泣的女人，马，格尔尼卡

“别的还有什么事吗？耀还说了什么？”

伊万随手在餐巾纸上画着王耀的inss头像：流泪猫猫头……铅笔尖沙沙涂鸦，却忽然停下，戳破了纸巾。

“嗯……金发碧眼的美国青年？也是警察？为王耀出手打架？”

铅笔尖悬在半空，破了洞的餐巾纸在海风中瑟瑟吹拂，黑色皮手套踟蹰片刻，把笔放下来，转而拿起了闪亮的银色餐刀。银刀切开牛排，鲜红多汁的嫩肉向两边分开……

伊万平静地，缓慢地向电话里颤抖的声音发问：

“告诉我，那个美国人的名字。”

TBC


	42. 猩红长廊

*Chapter 41. 猩红长廊

伊万喜欢美术馆，让他想起童年时居住的庄园大宅。

众多的画像与金框在猩红色的长廊中延展，油画上众神与人类面带或冷漠、或痛苦的神情。伊万看人间，就像在美术馆看画。

“……”

此刻，身穿黑色长大衣的斯拉夫男人正站在一幅巨型油画前，黑色皮手套背在身后，小指轻轻屈起，又松开。他微微仰头，凝神地观察着画面上的每一个细节，观察白颜料是如何在浓重的漆黑中打卷，代表一束痛苦的光。

伊万微微眯起眼，紫晶色的双眼中转而又流露出轻松的笑意，因为他听到熟悉的脚步声从背后走来。

那个男人来了。

“又迟到了。那么多年了，也只有你敢在我面前迟到。”

伊万说得很轻，仍然保持着观赏艺术品的姿态。没有人注意到油画前的两个男人实际上在低声交谈。

来者轻快地笑起来：

“噢——尊贵的布列津斯基亲王，北方残酷的统治者，冬宫的主人，您也太强人所难了。您怎么能要求西班牙人准时赴约呢？西班牙人会靠谱？哈，Cuando las ranas críen pelos！九个地痞流氓，还有一个在海上做无赖。 ”

“这可不是您栽赃您兄长的理由，佩德罗。”

伊万侧过头，望向那个笑容轻浮的葡萄牙男人。

那双翠眼，犹如南方贪婪凶猛的夏日，在老友冰冷的审视中，笑得更加肆无忌惮：

“这都被你发现了？我还以为我伪装得很隐秘，我们在美术馆谈生意难道不就是为了秘密低调吗？”

“你？低调？瞧瞧你这身花花公子的打扮，生怕警察注意不到？”伊万冷笑。

确实，葡萄牙男人在人群中实在于显眼。

他皮肤黝黑，身材高大健美，手上同时戴了好几枚按宝石戒指，黑西装敞开的领口还露出一枚黄金十字项链，看起来像是在风流场上也要宣称自己每周都会去教堂的纨绔子弟。

男人生有一双宝石般的绿眼睛，总是不合时宜地对周围的美人含情脉脉。但没人会为他的调情感到尴尬，因为男人长相俊美，话语甜蜜，眼角下的一枚泪痣犹如爱神的恩赐，总是令凝望者惶然心悸。

“彼此彼此，俄罗斯人，你还是这幅红寡头、白手套的贪婪模样。呵，像我们这样的男人，迟早不得好死，哈哈哈。”

伊万轻声叹息：

“佩德罗，我时常怀疑你那摊子地下生意是怎么做了十多年的？你们这儿的警察都瞎吗？”

“呵，警察也要做生意的嘛。”

佩德罗笑着展开双臂迎上来，如同里斯本万丈阳光下清朗的大海，让人根本无法抗拒：

“Meu amigo!”

“真是的，这样的‘秘密接头’到底秘密在哪里……”伊万叹了口气，只能也上前一步，和老友行贴面礼。

两个男人轻拍彼此的肩膀，佩德罗抢先一步，先贴了一下伊万的右脸，又贴左脸颊……然而伊万执念地抓住葡萄牙人的胳膊，重新按左右左的顺序和老友贴了贴脸颊。

双方都咬牙较劲儿，非要依照自己的习惯来不可。

两个高大的黑衣男人站在美术馆展厅里反复贴来贴去，看起来非常诡异。

佩德罗轻捶伊万的胸口，笑道：

“俄罗斯人，好久不见，你还是那么固执讨厌！怎么样，你家那位美丽动人又魄力十足的叶卡捷琳娜二世还好吗？诶呀，我真是好久没见到你家那几位美人了，只是在生意上听到她们的消息。”

“还好，现在奥尔加姐姐做了寡妇，更是如日中天。我早就说该把那个半死不活的老男人做掉，当年父亲把姐姐嫁给那个在病床上都只剩半口气的老头，就是为了换取利益。呵。”

“哦，可怜的美人，青春岁月却要嫁给糟老头子。要是我在那边多好，天天晚上爬窗户来给美人念诗，逗她开心。”

“那我可能顺手把你也做掉了。”

“伊万 · 布列津斯基，你不继承家业真是太可惜了。瞧瞧你，宰羊比洗手都熟练……道上都说你父亲是被你干掉的，这是真的吗？喂，悄悄告诉我吧，看在我们那么多年交情的份上。”

“您瞧，我已经改了名字，把中间的父称都拿掉了。”伊万冷淡地望着一幅地狱三联画。

“哼……你们俄罗斯人，人狠话不多，真有意思。说点重要的事，你的孪生姐妹怎么样了？哦，极光般变幻莫测的银色美人。”

“安娜也在帮奥尔加姐姐，家族事业也还算可以。”

伊万看腻了眼前的画就往前走，佩德罗也乐意同行。两个西装革履的男人并肩而行，偶尔在展品前稍作停留。

“那么你家那位暴躁小美人如何？可爱的娜塔莎，我记得上次见面，那孩子还是在花园里玩跳房子的小姑娘。”

佩德罗想从西服口袋里摸出雪茄，又想起这是在美术馆，只好苦笑着把闪亮的雕花银烟盒塞回去。

“她已经是出色的芭蕾舞者了，以后会有更加惊艳的成就……佩德罗，我约你见面，难道就是为了满足你对我的姐妹的好奇心的吗？”

“我的朋友，你也太小气了！我无非是问了问你家的冰霜美人们，你怎么就不高兴了？你要是有兄弟就知道了，天天对着和你长相相似的男人的傻脸是多么悲哀的人生，啧。男人真的不行，不是胸毛就是腿毛。哪里比得上赏心悦目的美人，冬日之雪，纯白的珍珠项链。”

“安东尼奥也没那么不堪，你说得我都快以为自己不认识他了。”

伊万在一幅抽象派的作品前稍作逗留，仔细阅读介绍牌上的文字。

皮肤黝黑的葡萄牙男人晃了晃食指：

“那家伙更是糟糕。您说说，我们明明是同一个母亲所生，怎么他就继承了全体西班牙男人的一切缺点？在赌场里，那家伙永远要来我这儿横插一刀，真是扫兴。每次一看到他那张阴阳怪气的臭脸，我怀里的美女们都没兴致了，啧。所以我就是不能和他在一个地方做生意，就必须划分一条界限，他要西边，我就要东边，让教皇来给我们作证。”

伊万的目光扫过一尊古希腊大理石胸像：

“你们兄弟俩在不同的地方操持家业，这对布列津斯基家也有好处。哪里有朋友，哪里就有生意。”

“好了，谈正事。说吧，这次你要什么？”佩德罗笑眯眯地盯着大理石女神的胸，吹了声口哨。

“我之前要的那几个警察的资料，搞到了吗？”

“嘿，个人信息这种小儿科的玩意儿，你真该让安东尼奥去给你搞，何必兴师动众来找我买？”

“事出突然。”

伊万直起身，将即将滑落的围巾拉正，继续向别的展厅走去。

佩德罗背着手，转动食指上的金戒指：

“搞到了，资料夹已经放到你住的酒店里去了。伊万，你还有想要的东西吧？不然不至于来见我。老实说，要不是你，我的老朋友，我可没时间亲自来接待客户。”

“我要一把左轮手枪，配子弹。”伊万轻声说。

“枪？别开玩笑了，阁下，那种金属玩具你不是要多少有多少吗？你姐姐不是做这行的吗？”

“我不喜欢和你们拉丁人相处的一个原因，就是因为你们永远有说不完的话，问不完的问题。佩德罗，你都坐到这么高的位置了，怎么还像小学生一样成天问东问西。”

“伊万，你明明知道，有权力的人才有资格张嘴说话。不过这无所谓，我这人天生就是好奇，就算把你枪管塞我嘴里，也堵不住我的话。快告诉我吧，朋友，你要枪做什么？你要去搞谁？”

佩德罗坏笑着，用手肘怼了怼伊万的胳膊。

“没什么，旅行期间给自己找点乐子而已。”

“找乐子？那不是很简单，我挑几个美人，今晚送去你的酒店。你要什么样的？男孩还是女人？”

“佩德罗，我要结婚了。”

“结婚？你？伊万 · 布列津斯基？哈！我一定是昨夜的酒没醒，人类殖民火星了吗？喂，是你那死鬼老爹从坟墓里复活了逼你进教堂结婚？还是你遇到了什么魔鬼般惊天动地的美人，让你被该死的性冲动冲昏了头脑？”

佩德罗笑着搂住老友的肩，又被斯拉夫男人冷淡而不失礼仪地推开了。他们彼此推推搡搡地往前走，就像腻在一起打闹的中学男生。

“说正事，我要你给我仿制这个。”

伊万从口袋里拿出一枚小小的玻璃瓶，里面装了两片白色药片。

葡萄牙男人正在打哈欠，随便瞥了一眼药片，笑道：

“杜冷丁？伊万 · 布列津斯基，今天你开了太多玩笑了。搞止痛药这种东西，实在太幼稚，我都不想接这个活，真他妈的掉价。你要是说你要别的药，我还会有点兴趣。”

“给我搞来这种药片的仿品，外观和口感都必须分毫不差，但是没有止痛的效果。等我回国，到时候让安东尼奥的人送来给我。”

“这倒是有点意思，你要没有药效的止痛片……也就是毫无效果的假药？”

“没错，给赌博游戏增加一点乐趣。”

“可以是可以……不过要我接下这笔生意，有个条件。”

“说。”

“你得告诉我：你的未婚妻是什么样的蛇蝎美人，给我看看那个危险甜心的照片。我实在是想知道，你到底是中了什么毒？被蛊惑成这样。”

“你已经见过他的照片了。”

“男人？那我更好奇了，长什么样，好操吗？你的死鬼老爹刚一复活要流着泪看你进教堂结婚，结果一看你搞同性恋，立马光速跳回坟墓，把棺材板钉死。”

“我让你搞的那几个警察的资料和照片，他就在里面……”

还不等伊万说完，佩德罗立刻就抢过话头：

“Nossa Senhora，不会吧？你搞美国人！？你的死鬼老爹冬将军一听你搞了美国人，瞬间又手撕棺材板，光速出土，对着华盛顿发射五十枚核弹，然后乘火箭登上太空把自己骨灰给扬了，并且永远不承认有你这么一个好儿子。阿门，原主保佑。”

“……”

沉默，寒冷的沉默，犹如北方恐怖的严冬。

巨大的白色笼罩吞没了世界，男人双唇紧闭，压迫感如寒意刺入骨髓。周围的气氛瞬间就变得凝重、危险。

一个路过的男孩不小心撞到了斯拉夫男人的胳膊，刚想争执几句，一抬头看到那双阴霾中的紫眼睛，立刻颤颤地低着头快步走开了。展厅中的古罗马大理石像仍然保持着痛苦的姿态，在那个男人的怒意中，仿佛恰逢其时。

（真糟糕，该死的俄罗斯佬。）

佩德罗知道自己说开了不该开的玩笑，就继续笑着说出更多惹人生气的话：

“瞧瞧你，敏感易怒的俄罗斯，多愁善感的俄罗斯，傲慢自大的俄罗斯。诗人、暴君、革命者、叛徒，你瞧瞧你自己。伊万 · 布列津斯基，你只要一发火，马上就要下令枪毙所有人，包括你自己哈哈哈。你这种人真是有意思。不过我倒是看出来了，你真的很讨厌那个美国人哈哈哈哈哈！是不是光听到这个名词，你的神经就要过敏了？”

“美国人，哼。”

伊万冷笑，或许是因为葡萄牙人贱兮兮的玩笑话，他身周的杀意与愤怒竟然还减轻了不少。

“看来美国人不是你的情人。”

“佩德罗，不要因为我们是老朋友，您就一再来试探我发怒的底线。”

“那么我猜，那小子抢了你的情人哈哈哈哈哈！诶呀，伊万 · 布列津斯基，以前我认识你的时候，怎么不知道布列津斯基少爷身上也会上演这种狗血故事？到底是什么样的烈马，连你都驾驭不住？”

“确实，是不听话的孩子，高悬在天空中的星星。”

“我看看……在那群警察中间……法国人、英国人、美国人和中国人。不行，笑死我了！伊万 · 布列津斯基，这笔单子免费，毕竟您给我带来了好多乐趣。瞧您，气得脸色发绿！厉害啊，还没当上丈夫，就已经有了一个偷情的妻子哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

葡萄牙男人肆无忌惮，笑得直拍好友的后背。要不是他们是多年的老友、生意伙伴，再加上佩德罗是个“有身份”的男人，伊万一定已经开始思考怎么把这家伙做成晚餐了。

“耀不会背叛我的。”

伊万淡然地说，继而又想到了那一长串的前男友名单。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！您现在真该照照镜子，这是什么可爱表情哈哈哈！”

佩德罗笑着，捧住老友的脸颊就大亲了一口。一旁的美术馆保安很想上前来提醒他放低音量，又犹犹豫豫地不敢行动。毕竟就算猛虎像猫一样玩耍，谁又敢真的伸手去碰？

“佩德罗，我不喜欢和人有过多肢体接触，你知道的。”

“我当然知道，可我是葡萄牙人，我喜欢噜。”

“朋友，别以为我不知道你干的那些破事，下次见面的时候我会告诉您兄长，看看安东尼奥是什么意见。”

“操！那你怎么不直接告诉警察，与其让我听那该死的西班牙男人絮絮叨叨十个小时，还不如让我连夜卷款逃亡里约热内卢，操！不要啊！”

伊万微笑：

“教父，恶棍，魔鬼。卢济塔尼亚的主人，您也应该认识到一点：就算您在道德与法律面前为所欲为，就算炼狱的火焰也只够您点一根雪茄，再搓手暖暖身子……人间也总会有让您痛不欲生的家伙。”

“贱人，你才是真正的魔鬼。”

佩德罗也畅快地笑了。两个男人相约离开美术馆去好好喝一杯，痛痛快快地来一根雪茄。

……

他们喝了个尽兴，聊了许多本不该说出来的事。

不过伊万不在乎了，他和佩德罗是十几年的合作伙伴，而且这应该是两人最后一次见面了。之后娜塔莎应该也会需要帮助，到时候这对伊比利亚兄弟会帮她的。拉丁人总是巧舌如簧，让伊万受不了，不过那些家伙对友谊之手有求必应。

这就很好。

“好了，接下来去买礼物吧。”

告别了老友佩德罗，伊万从地下酒吧出来，顺着铁梯往上走回到地面。空气中弥漫着酒精与干冷的气味。

“嗯，要下雪了啊。”

伊万嗅了嗅，望向夕阳中漫天的红霞。在建筑物的昏暗的影子之间，鸽血色的斜阳照在一幅庞大的、占满整面墙的旧壁画上。

“审判者吗……”

伊万仰望着壁画，巨大的天使双手合十，一半的金发隐没在阴影中，面目模糊，只露出那笑容纯真的嘴角。

伊万站在广告画前，天使的脚下，在胸前划了十字。

小时候他对圣经满心疑惑。

到了现在，他能想象这种生物了……不近人情，明亮又坚硬，带着压倒众生的纯粹能量，手执燃烧的利剑，为大地带来神怒之日……

每一位天使都是可怕的。

“耀。”

伊万知道，当那颗高悬的明星从天而降，当那巨大的天体越来越近，放散出恐怖且强烈的白光，灼烧凡人的视野……它的降临只会有一种目的：

毁灭。

天使的使命，就是以一种意志，取代世界上所有的意志。说到底，死亡也只是一种温柔的驯服手段。

“真是固执，我的宝贝。”伊万望着壁画上逐渐消失的黄昏。

那个人，啊，那个人……

爱，烈酒，他所渴望的，遥远的星辰。

或许那个人真的能给他带来无法预测的降临瞬间，结束他百无聊赖、暴戾又狂躁的人生。

谁知道呢？伊万很好奇。

“断罪的天使，来吧，我呼唤你……把审判日带到我面前。让我看看，世界上还有没有比这更刺激的游戏。”

伊万笑了笑，两手插在大衣口袋里，向广告画上的天使柔声告别。


	43. 报复美国人的几种方法

*Chapter 42. 报复美国人的几种方法

天快黑了，趁着商店还没关门，伊万赶着去买礼物。

之后几天恐怕没时间就买礼物了。因为后天他要开一整天的会，明天他想去海边看看，光开车过去就要半天。

伊万先去了一家赫赫有名的首饰店。店主出生于珠宝世家，祖上就一直负责为皇室制作首饰。比起机器量产，伊万还是比较喜欢这种手工匠人做的东西。

店主听说客人要订制婚戒，拿出设计手册，向伊万推荐了一些设计精巧的款式。不过伊万选择了一款简洁朴素的设计。

“您喜欢这个，是吗？”店主是个不太热情的老年人，对客人总是冷脸相待，“铂金对戒Pt990，戒面光滑没有额外的装饰，钻石镶嵌在内部，戴上看不出来。我以为现在的年轻人会喜欢更繁复的设计。”

“我未婚妻喜欢简洁的东西。”

“哼，老实说我也挺喜欢这款，您看，它其实不是简单的圆环……它外圈的戒圈是最完美的圆，但是内圈指圈是根据人手指的线条来设计的，戴多久都不会累。理想的圆，自然界几乎不存在的东西，近乎一种哲学理念。”

老店主拿出软尺，给伊万量手指的尺寸。

“不错。”

“不过既然是作为婚戒，您或许还是想让它更特别、更有纪念意义一些。您和未婚妻想要在钻戒内壁刻字么？”

“Полярная звезда，北极星。”

伊万在纸上写下这两个单词，又念了一遍，接着说：

“两枚戒指，内侧分别刻俄文和中文。”

老店主皱起眉头，拿起纸张凑到眼镜前估量了一会儿，苦恼地皱了皱鼻子：

“俄文吗？好长的单词……有可能会影响戒指内部的简洁感……然后这中文词，它就像三个方块，刻出来可能不够美观……能不能就刻英语的Polaris？”

“不行，”伊万十指交叠，“我是俄国人，我的未婚妻是中国人，我们的婚戒上为什么要刻英语？英语就不配作为通用语言，这是一种帝国主义霸权。”

“确实……您说得有道理。那么我会仔细设计一下字体，重新画设计图，给您确认过满意之后再开始制作。”

“制作周期要快。”

“客人，很抱歉，我们店的订单不算冷清，我会尽量，但是……”

“你要多少钱？我加钱。”伊万从皮夹里拿出信用卡。

“不是钱的问题，很抱歉，我们家的珠宝店也有近300多年的历史，每一位客户都至关重要，这是我们的信誉问题。”

“我的爱人没有多少时间了。”

“……”

听到这话，老店主低下头，手指抬了抬金丝眼镜腿……他是年长者，渡过了老橡树一样漫长的时间，自然能明白客人这话是什么意思。最后，老店主轻声叹息：

“我会尽快制作完成的，愿主保佑您和您的爱人。”

“没关系，只要等到婚礼的那天，我们就可以永远……”

伊万别过头，发现橱窗外白茫茫一片。

下雪了。

……

从珠宝店出来，伊万又去了一家玩具店。

这里专门卖各种各样的手工小熊布偶，前几天他看中一款玩偶，拍照发给王耀看。耀说喜欢，他打算买下来作为礼物。

“嗯……买什么尺寸呢？”

伊万站在一堆小熊布偶中间，左思右想……

耀喜欢抱着布偶睡觉，他之前就发现了。那晚上他在耀家留宿，耀可能是碍于面子，不好意思在睡觉时抱着小狗玩偶。

“什么尺寸适合抱着睡呢……？”

伊万不太清楚，他不会对物品移情，小时候也从来没有什么好朋友小布偶。没办法，只好现场试验一下了。于是伊万把不同型号的小熊布偶拿出来，分别抱在怀里感受了一下……

店员是个年轻的姑娘，看到一个门框一样高大的黑衣男人面色凝重地抱着小熊布偶，隔一会儿还换一个……吓得她根本不敢上前询问。

“真奇怪……”

伊万觉得怎么抱抱小熊都不对劲，感觉怀里空荡荡的……他思考片刻，可能是因为自己个子太大了。耀的身材娇小一些，抱住布偶的感觉肯定会不太一样。

于是他问店员：

“女士您好，请问哪个尺寸的熊布偶适合抱着睡觉？”

“哦哦，先生您好！您是在挑选礼物吧？请问您要送礼物的小朋友多大年纪？身高大概多少？我好帮您评估一下。”

“28岁，身高180cm。”

“啊……这……”店员赶紧补上一个不失礼貌的微笑，“啊，真是羡慕，您的女友一定是模特身材，好高的个子。”

“他是男的。”

“是、是呢！恭喜！”

年轻的店员尴尬地笑着，为伊万推荐最大的那只熊玩偶：

“哦，先生请看，这款比较大的熊玩偶很适合陪伴入睡，抱着它会很有安心感。”

伊万摇头：

“不行，这个熊太大了，放不进棺材里。”

“？？？”

店员不敢说话。

伊万上下打量了一下，指着两只中等尺寸的熊布偶：

“您个子也不矮，可以请您帮我感受一下，这两只熊哪个更适合抱着吗？”

“好的！”

趁着店员在包装礼物，伊万在玩具店里闲逛。他想起来应该也给妹妹买一个玩具。娜塔莎那孩子虽然总是说自己是大人了，想要化妆品或者钱，但如果送她一个玩偶，小姑娘还是会开心的。

“这个八音盒不错，胡桃夹子与芭蕾公主。”

伊万看中了一款手工八音盒。他玩了一会儿，竟然把自己逗乐了。

就在他专心地看天鹅公主的小人偶旋转跳舞的时候，目光不经意间又扫过了放在旁边的货架上的一只熊布偶。

啧。

熊布偶穿着西部牛仔套装，脖子上系着美国星条旗，鼻子上还架了一幅圆圆的眼镜，正笑嘻嘻地望着他。

“……”

伊万看着那只美国熊布偶，心里越来越不高兴。

他又想到之前“狗狗”在电话里说的：

「那个美国青年很英俊，好像和王耀关系很好的样子。当时他很帅气地把讨厌的记者揍了一顿，就像好莱坞电影那样精彩。王耀很感激他。」

“哦，就像好莱坞电影那样精彩。”

伊万忍不住又这句话重复来一次，脑子几乎里出现了一整部特效精彩的电影……美国电影有什么好看的？美国人有什么好的？王耀怎么可以和美国人关系好？

他又想起托里斯说：

「那个美国人开车送我们回家，我在车上假装睡觉，听到他和王耀在聊学生时代的事。他们聊得很开心，还说了一些别人听不懂的、密友之间的哑谜。」

“哦，学生时代的朋友。”

伊万一点都不在意。确实如此。他转头望向货架上的美国熊布偶，高傲地指着布偶的鼻子说：

“你听到了吗？美国佬，我根本不在意你和王耀是同学。你们也不过是认识了十几年，也不过是一起念过书，工作后还在一个警察局。你们无非是天天上班都会见面，每天八小时在一起，说说笑笑，可能还一起吃午饭……这算什么？美国人，你有什么了不起？你以为你为王耀出头打架，他就会高看你吗？你们不过是友谊而已，呵，我根本……”

伊万忽然抓住美国熊布偶的脖子，冲着布偶软绵绵的脸上狠狠就猛揍了好几拳！布偶小熊甜蜜蜜地笑着，又被愤怒的男人抡了好几巴掌，软软的毛都被打乱了，塑料眼镜框啪嗒地掉在地上。

“看到了吗，美国佬，惹我就是这种下场。”

伊万面无表情，黑皮手套死死掐住小熊布偶！他的力气大得足以让猎物窒息，甚至可以掐断成年男性的脖子。小熊布偶脖子上的棉花都掐瘪了，脸上仍带着西部牛仔般的阳光笑容。

“那个……”

就在伊万还想再向美国熊脸上挥几拳的时候，他听到一个弱弱的声音。回头一看，年轻店员正害怕地缩着肩膀抬眼看他：

“先生……请问……您需要帮助吗？”

“……”

伊万冷静了一下，正了正领带，又看了看被揍得可怜兮兮的美国熊布偶，若无其事地切换回成熟绅士的语调：

“嗯，这款手感还不错，我买了。还有这个八音盒也是，请一起包起来。刷信用卡。”

……

买好了礼物，伊万回到酒店。

果然，他要的资料夹已经稳妥地放在房间桌子上了，旁边还放了一瓶伏特加，一盒他喜欢的古巴雪茄。

“哼，佩德罗的手下做事还可以。”

伊万把礼物收好，顺手把美国熊布偶塞进冰箱里，和啤酒、葡萄酒、香槟、可乐挤在一起。

“……”

他顿了顿，感觉头脑还是一片燥热。伊万决定先去洗一个冷水澡，待会儿再来看那几个刑警的资料。

走进浴室，拧开淋浴喷头，冷水一如既往地令身体肌肉紧绷、皮肤刺痛……伊万喜欢这种感觉，就像主显节的冰水洗礼，总是能提醒他：活着就是受折磨。

伊万深呼吸，以手撑住瓷砖墙壁，宽阔背脊上的肌肉渐渐又能放松下来。

好的，他冷静了。

“得想个办法干掉那个美国人。”

必须杀了那家伙。

那个得意洋洋的美国人，肯定从中学时代就很受欢迎，喜欢出风头，喜欢炫耀自己的运动神经……

“下次就做掉他。”

伊万想了很多办法，设计了几个不同的方案……虽然铤而走险，但也不是不能实现。也好，这种危险的猎物很符合他的心意。

想了一会儿，伊万意识到一件事：

“美国佬是耀的朋友。”

如果朋友死了，人类会难过吧？会吗……？

伊万开始回忆一下以前读过的小说，想起来无数主人公为友人之死落泪、伤心过度的场景。

“……”

伊万犹豫了。

王耀都没有那样悲伤地为他哭过，凭什么要为死掉的美国人哭？不可以。王耀只能为他掉眼泪，别人都不配。

“我不是不想看耀难过，我是不能忍受耀因为这个该死的美国人哭。就是这样。”

确实，确实。熊仔被自己说服了。

“……”

算了，退而求其次……之后找个机会，把那个美国人揍一顿算了。伊万关掉淋浴喷头，把浴巾围在胯骨上，走出了浴室。

他坐到床边，灌了几口伏特加，又翻开装有几位刑警详细资料的文件夹……

照片上，美国青年笑得阳光灿烂。

伊万冷淡地盯着照片：

“美国人，呵，美国人……到时候我去找他，先一拳打断他的鼻梁，让他鼻血直流，眼镜都摔碎在地上……他肯定就要反击，我就抓住他的领子就把那混球摔在地上，用拳头狠狠砸他的太阳穴！贱人，揍得他嗷嗷大叫。他要是抓我胳膊，我就扇他的脸，狠狠地扇。再不听话，我就用砖砸他的头，打断他几颗牙，再把他扔到五米之外……打得他鼻青脸肿，像狗一样跪在我脚边。好，之后就这么办。”

想到这里，伊万又意识到一个问题：

如果他把王耀的朋友打进了医院，那王耀岂不是会去照顾这个该死的阿尔弗雷德 · F · 琼斯？

王耀肯定会关心那家伙，从早到晚嘘寒问暖……该死，王耀为什么那么在乎“朋友”？伊万实在不理解，不过他想了想，如果自己养的狗狗死了，也多少还是会有点遗憾。可是人怎么能和狗狗相提并论？人类不配。

他劝自己：不能去揍阿尔弗雷德 · F · 琼斯，绝不能给美国人这种好机会，让那混球向王耀诉苦撒娇装可怜。然而越是这么想，他的拳头捏得就越硬。

“王耀，你不该有朋友，你就不该。”

伊万把冰箱打开，把美国熊布偶揪出来，按在床上揍了好几拳。这还不够，远远不够。

美国人必须付出代价。

于是伊万拿来黑色记号笔，冷酷地在阿尔弗雷德 · F · 琼斯的照片上涂鸦，在人家脸上画了夸张又搞笑的胡子，还画了一个箭头指向美国人的裤子，写上“XXS”。

“啊哈！美国人，瞧，你变得多丑。”

伊万对着照片上的涂鸦，感到了一丝丝满意……然而看着照片上美国青年那双活力四射的蓝眼睛，他又怒从心头起，嘴角越来越冷峻……

“Я твой рот ебал на хуй.”

他骂了句脏话，又觉得委屈，转头就给耀打电话。

TBC


	44. Униженные и оскорблённые

*Chapter 43. 被伤害和侮辱的熊仔 

Униженные и оскорблённые

“都这个点了吗……”

夜深了，王耀阖上笔记本电脑，揉了揉疲劳的双眼。

因为之前被救护车送进医院，在上司和同事们的强烈要求下，王耀只好先在家待几天。没法在一线工作让他焦躁不安，每天只能网络办公，做一些文件整理的工作，王耀不喜欢这样。

不过好在伙伴们没有抛下他，他们还是会用网络会议讨论案件的最新进展。

几天前王耀抓到的那个男人招供了，承认自己是杀害了那个可怜的大学生。

他们刚刚把材料送交检察院，还没喘两口气，又接到了三起谋杀未遂的报警。这段时间来，犯罪行为接连不断，骤然激增。除了他们第6组，其他组的刑警也日日夜夜忙得连轴转，好多人几天都睡在办公室。

斗殴、谋杀、不明爆炸物威胁……全市霎时间陷入了恐慌，媒体记者们每天都卖力地制造更多耸人听闻的恐怖故事，网络上的情绪越发尖锐，人们恍然不安，又极度好奇。

市长紧急发表了演讲，市公安局局长也在新闻发布会上一再重申，警方会尽快解决犯罪率激增的情况，维护社会秩序。

王耀用手机看完了新闻发布会的视频，叹了一口气：

“见鬼，怎么妖魔鬼怪都跑出来了……”

他有些担心弟弟妹妹……嘉龙在隔壁城市读大学，那边倒是还算太平。小梅的高中是全封闭式管理，不允许学生擅自离校，也不允许外人不经允许进入。这很好，安全一些。

王耀当初就是担心妹妹的安全，所以给她报了这样一所管理严厉的高中。小梅不喜欢那个学校，说一点意思都没有，都不能出去逛街买衣服，为此还和哥哥大吵了一架。但最终，王耀硬是给妹妹报了这所高中。

王耀也知道，有时候自己对待弟弟妹妹的方式有些问题。但他始终觉得自己的考虑是对的。

墙上的时钟咔咔作响，耀看了一眼，已经11：30了。

他晚饭几乎没吃什么东西，只是喝了几口牛奶。最近实在吃不下食物，他也懒得做饭。因为有时候疼得太厉害，本能地会想吐。

他讨厌这样。

想到这里，耀晃了晃药瓶，里面空荡荡的，只有稀稀落落的声响。

止痛药快吃完了，他该去医院找医生拿药了。

“对了，也不知道那家伙在国外……”

耀正在想着，电话铃音就响起，来电人是“还不回来的熊仔”。

“？”

耀有些困惑。伊万很少直接打电话过来，一般会先发短信问问他有没有时间，得到允许才会来电。

这么晚了……那家伙该不会是想要来一次phone sex吧……耀有点犹豫。他不喜欢这么玩。因为他很难入戏，场面会超尴尬的……

（呜……怎么办，要接吗？）

不过，如果是伊万的话……耀叹了口气，接起了电话：“喂？”

「呜。」

“怎么啦，万尼亚？”

耀把扎头发的橡皮圈摘下来，散开头发，脱下衬衣和牛仔裤，换上自己喜欢的游戏周边睡衣。

「没什么，耀，没什么……我就是想打电话问问你，这两天有没有好好吃饭？你之前感冒一直不好，还低血糖。你得好好吃饭，调养身体才行。」

“嗯……吃了，吃了。”

耀敷衍几句，躺回床上打电话，顺手把玩具小狗拿来抱到怀里。

「真的吗，你吃了什么？」

“你一定要这样查岗吗？我又不是小孩，我想吃什么就吃什么，别管我。”

耀不高兴，轻轻咬住毛绒玩具的耳朵。

「真是的，你晚上又不吃东西……你最近还天天加班吗？」

“这周我休假，在家办公。”

「明白了，那么从明天起我给你叫外卖。你只要收就行了，正好我也知道你家的地址。」

“不要，外卖一点都不健康，好油腻，我不吃。”

「你最近身体不好，吃不下去油腻的东西很正常。我会点能让你有胃口的东西。我知道一些不错的餐厅，也大概知道你的口味。没关系，交给我吧，你只要按时好好吃饭就行。」

“……”

耀戴上蓝牙耳机，屈起双腿侧躺着，紧紧抱着自己的布偶。他想说些什么，又不知道什么话比较合适……两人像这样交谈，未免也太像恋人了，或许不该这样……

「你不会照顾自己，也没人盯着你好好吃饭。」

“吃饭谁不会啊，有多高的技术难度？”

电话那头，伊万笑了，很轻柔，气息声软软地吹在话筒上，又通过蓝牙耳机在耀的耳边响起。感觉就像那男人在他耳边吹气……弄得耀痒痒的，双腿不自在地换了个姿势。

“喂……万尼亚，你在国外还好吗……？会议还顺利吗？”

「啊、啊……还可以……」

熊仔的声音明显变得很低落，耀都能想象那双紫罗兰色的眼睛哀愁地垂下来，长长的浅金色睫毛也委屈地颤动。

“怎么了，发生什么事了？你听上去很不好，万尼亚。”

「没事……我是成熟的男人，我可以应对这些……谢谢你的关心，耀……」

“和我说说吧，万尼亚。到底怎么了，嗯？”

耀坐起来，背靠着床头，就像照看小时候的弟弟妹妹那样轻声询问。

「没事……」

耀猜了一下，伊万一定是遇到了什么不开心的事。不过像他们这个年纪的成年人，已经很难像十几岁时那样可以毫无负担地说出自己的感受和想法。有时候是不想说，有时候则是没必要。

其实，他也没必要听，毕竟两人算不上恋人。但是听到电话那头熊仔气呼呼地低哼着，耀还是忍不住想要温柔地倾听下去。

“万尼亚，发生什么事啦？告诉我，好吗？”

「今天发生了一点小插曲。」

“嗯，我在听。”

「我本来在商店挑礼物，遇到了一个蛮不讲理的美国人，他非要我看中的一款礼物，我们争执了几句，结果那人就动手打我。」

“啊？？？你被人给打了？”

耀一下子从床上跳下来，左右转了两圈，赶紧接着问：“那……那怎么样？有没有受伤！你那么高大的个子，怎么会……”

「他打我，那个美国人打我。」

“啊……啊……可怜的万尼亚……怎么样？有没有把你给打伤了？去医院了吗？情况怎么样？”

耀左右为难，光着脚在地上走来走去，甚至想开视频看看伊万的情况。

「那家伙打我的头，我也揍他。后来警察来了，把那个闹事的讨厌鬼带走了，我就去了医院。医生说没什么大问题，只是轻微的脑震荡。」

“什么神经病啊！！怎么会有这种人！可怜的万尼亚，头还痛吗？”

「没事，我能忍。」

“啊……真是的，”耀怜悯地蹙眉，抱着怀里的玩具小狗摸来摸去，“好熊仔，乖，和我说说你现在脑袋是什么感觉？”

「晕乎乎的，有点隐隐地疼。不过还好，我没事的，耀，谢谢你。」

“操，那个美国人怎么回事？怎么随随便便就动手打人？他要抢走你想买的东西？这种理由也太傻逼了吧……买个东西而已，至于这样吗？实在不行就买别的款式啊。世界上有的人就是脑子有问题。”

耀很生气，严厉地骂了几句脏话，扯了扯窗帘。

「确实，那个美国人蛮不讲理。耀，他打我，是他先动手的。」

“可怜的熊仔……好好的怎么就遇到这种神经病，难怪今天你没精神，诶。”

耀有些心疼。

之前他明明下了决心：绝不和伊万像恋人那样打电话。结果还是变成这样……

不过应该没关系吧……？他犹犹豫豫地问自己。没事的，是因为可怜的小熊被人打了，所以他才这样关心关心伊万，不过分。

像这样……两人的关系应该也不算越界。

耀这么想。

「耀……你会抱抱我吗？」

“会的，万尼亚，抱抱你……那个美国人真讨厌！希望他在警察局被拘留一整晚。”

「讨厌的美国人，他的鸟真小，戴套都只能戴XXS的。」

耀本来很急切，一听这孩子气的抱怨忍不住笑了：

“嗨呀，怎么的？你和人家打架，难不成还把人家的裤子给脱了？真是的，什么乱七八糟的。好啦好啦，笨小熊，没事的。”

「今天还有一件让我有点遗憾的小事。」

“怎么了呢？”

「我本来在玩具店买了两个手工小熊布偶，就是你说挺可爱那个。但是其中一个熊布偶，才买回来就坏掉了。」

“嗯？怎么才买回来就坏了？为什么？”

「我不知道……它就是坏掉了。」

“能不能去找店家退货啊？或者换一个新的熊娃娃？这是质量问题吧，才买的玩具就坏。价格贵吗？”

「我好难过……」

“没事的，万尼亚。坏了就算了，你把坏的那个给我吧。”

「不，你只能拥有世界上最好的东西。」

“别在这种时候说傻话，你把坏掉的布偶拿来，我试试看能不能给你修好。以前我经常帮弟弟妹妹修玩具。”

「宝贝，你真厉害。」

“算了，不给你修了。”

「啊……我想你了。」

“……”

「好了，你那边已经很晚了，快睡吧小星星。明天起我给你点外卖，你好好吃饭，休养身体。」

“……”

「那么，晚安。」

“等一下，伊万。”耀叫住他，又有点犹豫。

「怎么了，黑色小猫猫？」

“我记得……你回来的航班……得要晚上12点30才落地吧？”

「是的。」

耀咬了咬牙，深呼吸，还是一口气说出了纠结了好几天的想法：

“那个……最近市里治安不太好，你飞机回来的时间太晚了，很不安全，所以……我来机场接你吧。”

「没关系的，耀，我这么一个大男人，不至于不安全。」

“算了吧，你不是还被人打了吗？真是的，让人放心不下……我真没想过你这种大畜生都会被人打，我还以为你会把对方揍到直接躺着进ICU。”

「也是，我很弱小的。」

“扯淡！伊万 · 布列津斯基，装，你接着装。”

「不管我是不是在装，你就是想来机场接我，不是吗？你想我了，猫猫。」

耀被说得有些心慌，赶紧岔开话题：

“不过我最近不方便开车……因为我的车在保修，那个，到时候我们就一起打车回家。”

「我真想现在就回来见你，耀。」

“万尼亚，照顾好自己。”

「你也是。」

“晚安……对了，如果身体有任何不舒服，及时去医院！打脑袋很危险，我还是怕你颅内出血。我的手机24小时开机的，你要是遇到麻烦随时给我打电话。”

「真是可靠的警察先生。」

伊万的笑声从电话那头传来，耀只觉得蓝牙耳机好烫，弄得他的耳根都跟着很发烫……看来这耳机质量不行，下次得换副新的。

“晚安，万尼亚。”

「耀，我爱你，晚安。」

……

伊万挂断电话，哼起了歌。

这是少有的、他能理解的旋律。

小时候，蝴蝶八音盒总是叮叮咚咚地在男孩掌心唱着歌，让他朦朦胧胧地感到一点温暖，一点点烛光，此外皆是虚空与大雪茫茫。

或许是因为那时候……自己勉强还算是个人类吧。

“嗯，高兴了。”

熊仔确认了一下心情。很好，自己真聪明。

伊万拿出那本黑色牛皮笔记本，检查了一下之前列好的计划清单……

人类的社会风俗很复杂，结婚需要好几个步骤。他之前详细地做过调查研究，读了不少文献和文本……好不容易列了这个步骤图，每完成一步就画一个√：

*人类结婚的步骤：

1.认识 √

2.一起吃晚饭 √

3.上床 √

4.约会 √

5.送礼物 √

6.准备婚戒√

7.合影√

8.见对方的家人

9.婚礼仪式

10.誓词：至死不渝

“进程差不多了……接下来要见一见耀的家人。”伊万咬住钢笔帽，简短地做着笔记：

“但是制作艺术品的进度有点儿慢了，‘天人五衰’这个系列主题目前才完成了2个，最后的作品‘Ego sum’还是个大型展览，准备起来也不容易……不行，得提高效率。”

伊万写了一会儿，有把手机里的照片拿出来看看。

“……”

自己是什么时候产生“结婚”这个念头的？伊万也不清楚。但这不要紧，游戏，都是游戏。

他只是模仿人类的怪物，从小就是这样。那群天真小羊并不知道身边微笑的伙伴其实是食肉动物。一切都是游戏，生与死，都是游戏。

既然人类会结婚，那么他当然也可以。

“确实。”

伊万把自己说服了。

之后还有很多事情要做。他后天的会议，回国后的几个艺术品展览，还要准备和耀的婚礼。都得好好准备才行。

一切都很美好，耀爱他，还主动说来要机场接他。

等回去，他一定要给耀做好吃的樱桃酒冰淇淋……还得多弄来几个猎物，到时候做出漂亮的作品，给耀一个惊喜。

真不错。伊万对人生又充满了期待，甚至又可以背两句普希金了。

“♪~”

伊万哼着歌，把可怜兮兮的美国熊布偶从冰箱里掏出来，放在桌子上，笑眯眯地摸了摸熊布偶的脑袋：

“瞧，阿尔弗雷德，现在我们又可以和好了。”

TBC

小熊太可爱了，忍不住又加了一章！下周因为学业非常繁忙+要准备企划，很有可能会断更。先和大家道歉！


	45. 你的声音 Твой голос

* Глава 44 你的声音 Твой голос

第二天，王耀醒得很早。

很难得，昨天晚上他既没有半夜被疼醒、咳醒，也没有觉得体温低得寒冷难耐

他睡得浅，却相当安稳……就像一个普通的青年人。

“……”

耀坐起身，抱着玩具小狗蹭了一会儿，直到彻底清醒过来。

他也好久没有在家睡觉了，之前加班时常在警察局的沙发上凑合。这周有时间难得在家多待一待，不如好好打扫一下房子好了。整理一下以前的东西，准备之后的一系列手续。

耀这么想着，打算起床换衣服。清晨的阳光看起来仍然凉凉的，窗外已经传来了鸟儿的鸣叫。

他不经意地瞥了一眼床铺的另一侧，发现枕头上落了一枚浅金色的短发，在晨光中泛着柔和的光泽……

浅色的？

啊，之前伊万来过夜，就睡在他的旁边。

“……”

耀一下子屏住呼吸，心脏好像停了一下。俄而，他又不自然地咬住下唇，假装这只是漫不经心的小事……

“……”

该怎么办呢？

他看着那枚金发，莫名地感到焦躁又为难。要扔掉吗？应该的，熊仔掉的头毛罢了，养宠物都是这样的。没什么特别……但是……要不要……

（不行，不行！把别人的头发珍藏起来什么的……这种事太可怕太变态了。）

耀赶紧握拳，试图打消那个想法。

“你觉得呢？”

他望向玩具小狗。布偶狗狗仍对他微笑，粉色的舌头伸在外面，似乎是一如既往地给小主人鼓劲儿。

“……”

玩具小狗的玻璃眼睛亮晶晶的。

“好吧，好吧，既然你都这么说了……这是你的主意啊，我也没办法。”

耀叹了口气。

他拿来一个空的铁皮糖果盒，在里面铺了一层薄薄的棉花，然后将那枚软软的金发放进了糖果盒里。

咔，金属环扣盖上，浅蓝色糖果盒上印着金色的雪花和宫殿。

完成了。

啊……

耀喜欢吃糖，也喜欢收集漂亮的铁皮糖果盒子，结果家里收集了大大小小的精致盒子，又占地方，又派不上用途。嘉龙总是劝他把糖果盒扔掉，他舍不得。

“这样正好嘛，果然留下的盒子就是会有用的，才不是垃圾呢。”

耀赌气地说了两句，又躺回了床上。难得不用早起去上班，不如就多躺一会儿吧……

他面对着空枕头发愣，一直在想熊仔睡着的样子。

伊万就躺在他的旁边，睡得很熟，呼吸的时候身躯轻轻地起伏，像个孩子。

金色，柔软的河，他所熟悉的轮廓……

那个男人睡着的样子，很乖。

“……”

耀想着，半边脸埋在软绵绵的小羊图案的枕头里。耳朵被压在枕头上，他听到自己的脉搏像火车铁轨一般有节奏地轰轰鸣响……心脏也是，孤独地跳动着。一个人的呼吸声在房间里突兀又明显，显得十分冷清。

真是奇怪……

这样的时刻真的很怪，他又说不上来哪里不对劲。难道自己不是像这样普普通通地度过了28年吗？一个人入睡，一个人醒来。

“真是的，我在期待什么啊……”

耀苦笑着嘲讽自己，顺手拿过手机想看一下时间，恰好就看到伊万发来了短信，“啊……”

「早安，耀，你起床了吗？」

“嗯，起床了。你呢？在忙明天开会的事吗？”

「今天我想去观光，去海边散散心。既然你醒了，我可以给你点外卖了，宝贝。」

“真的不用，啊。”

「我已经下单了，乖，好好吃饭，等我回来。」

“……”

耀拿着手机，打了几个字就删掉，又打几个字，再删掉。

他有点不知道该怎么回应……不知道要怎么说话，才既不会生疏，又不过分亲近。真奇怪……以前和别的人交往时，他明明能很好地把握和与对方的距离的！但是现在面对伊万……他有点慌，倒像是第一次恋爱一样紧张。

怎么会这样。

「不吃饭的坏猫猫，你一个人在家要好好的，等我。」

这条消息刚刚发过来，紧接着，伊万又发来一条俄语的短信。

“！”

耀不敢看，赶紧把那条俄语的短信删掉。

他害怕自己好奇，忍不住用翻译器去查那是什么意思……而且他有种预感，如果真的知道了那句俄语的意思，自己很可能会没法保持冷静……

很多情感，人只能用母语表达出来。

他大概知道伊万想用俄语说什么……然而那种温柔的感觉，现在的他已无力承受。

耀赶紧主动又回复了一条信息：

“你去海边注意安全，小心风浪，别去太偏僻荒凉的地方，小心遇到坏人或者野生动物什么的。”

「没事，我只是去玩一个游戏，而且我总是能赢。」

游戏？

耀又想起那天晚上，伊万在他家玩宝可梦，竟然被仅仅3级的绿毛虫痛打了一顿？！

笨熊仔……耀想着，给伊万的手机号换上了这个新的备注名。

“快回来吧，真是的。”

「我上路了，耀，你一个人好好的，到时候等我来找你。」

“好，我去接你。”

「我好期待，我们很快就可以在一起了。」

“喂，我可没同意要和你交往……！”

「等着我，小星星。」

接着，伊万又发来一段语音信息。耀点开来听，发现那家伙在唱俄文版的儿歌《Twinkle Twinkle Little Star》。耀叹了口气，真是的……伊万这家伙，有时候真让人不知道他到底是几岁的小熊仔。幼稚死了。

耀起床换衣服，忍不住也跟着哼唱：

“一闪一闪亮晶晶，满天都是小星星♪~挂在天上放光明，好像许多小眼睛♪~”

哦，他才发现，原来中英文歌词不太一样。不知道俄文版本的歌词是不是也有差别。

耀换好衣服，洗漱，烧水泡茶，打算好好收拾一下家里。

他喜欢干净，不论是自己的着装还是家里的摆设，都要整整齐齐的。爸爸以前就喜欢整理东西，总是把家里收拾得窗明几净。耀小时候不明白，长大了才发现原来自己也有同样的爱好。小梅的性格倒是更像妈妈，活泼热切，喜欢和朋友们出去玩耍。

“……”

耀把他们的全家福从相册里拿出来，装在了新买的相框里。照片上的一家人看起来那么快乐，脸上带着笑意。

他们爱着彼此，至今如此。

十多年了，耀最后还是决定把一家人的合影摆放出来。虽然之后嘉龙和小梅可能不太乐意，但是……这张照片确实是他们一家人最齐全的合影了。

“……”

耀抚摸着相框，玻璃里倒映出他自己的脸庞，和照片上微笑着的妈妈看上去那么相似。

他们是一样的，他们都那么年轻。

对哦。

耀想起来，这张相片上的妈妈大概就和他一样的年纪吧。爸爸当时可能33、34岁左右，和伊万一样……

“呜，什么呀，好怪的想法！”

耀有些难为情，赶紧把一家人的合影放下，从快递盒里把另一个新买的相框拆出来。

前几天他上网买了两个相框，就是为了装这两张重要的照片。

“我到底在想什么啊……”

耀打开木质后盖，把那张相片放进了相框里。

他和伊万在水族馆的合影。

相片上，两人浅浅地笑着，伊万把他搂在怀里，就像平静而满足的恋人一般。

“……”

耀看着那张照片发愣，忍不住也笑出来。啊，当时熊仔真是费了好大功夫，坑蒙拐骗也要和他一起拍照，真是的……

不过，确实，伊万是对的。

当耀再次看着这张照片，他感到了一种安详，就像心脏上的一块空白被填上了色彩。

就算他不愿承认。

但当看着这张照片，耀也无法否认……自己对那个男人的情感，已经写在了相片的笑容上。

（原来我会露出这样的表情吗？）

耀抚摸着玻璃相框……

伊万，伊万。

这个名字像是一块苦涩的糖……像是一个单词，一旦说出来，就再也无法说出其他的词。

耀还是忍不住设想……假如两人更早地相遇……或者说，假如他们在完全不同的情况下相遇，自己是不是就可以毫无负担地去爱伊万？

或许会的。

会的。

“但是现在不能这样，现在……”

耀沉默片刻，望着相片上笑容温柔的伊万：

“万尼亚，对不起，这个情况下我没有办法来爱你了。我不能，也不应该，否则那样对你就太残忍了……但是我会努力做一些别的事来帮助你。你要活下去，获得幸福。”

耀把全家的相片放在了电视机旁，把两人的合影摆在了自己卧室的床头柜上。

“好，打起精神，开始大扫除啦！”

他开始收拾家，用手机外放自己喜欢的音乐，跟着一起哼唱。有时候歌单播到了特别喜欢的游戏配乐，他就会心情很好。

听着听着，他又想打游戏。

“啧，活还没干完呢……”耀有些犹豫，看着收拾了一半的柜子，又看了看游戏机，“算了，难得有时间在家，先玩儿一会儿游戏，摸摸鱼。”

耀很高兴，终于有时间拆开买了很久的新游戏卡带了。

“啊……这款游戏挺不错的，熊仔说不定会喜欢。但他的手那么笨，肯定连第一个游戏地图都过不去……不过可以让他试试，要是实在不行，他在旁边看着我玩也可以……下次可以把那家伙叫过来，我们一起打游戏。”

耀握着游戏手柄，嘴上叼着巧克力棒。他看了看窗外的天色，明亮的日光照进客厅，一切都显得很清爽。

“反正伊万很快就回来了，我等他吧。”耀笑了笑，想着即将到来的重逢。

……

昨日下了雪，今天又是一个晴天。

伊万开车前往海边，汽车音响里在播放一首悠闲的歌，他就跟着唱：

“И снова мне твой голос чудится~♪ Жизнь моя, боль моя. Едва ли наша встреча сбудется~♪”

很久了，他没有离开过那里。

不过其实无所谓，没有什么区别。人世是那么无聊，待在什么地方都一样。对他来说，地点根本毫无影响，就算是小时候待在那座阴郁的庄园，他也从来没有自由过。

不过现在不一样了，他的一切都在好转，只有生命与希望。

伊万哼着歌，车子沿着清朗的海岸线行驶。虽然是冬季，但这边的气温不算太冷，远远的海滩上还是能看到漫步者的身影。说到底，伊万还是喜欢温暖的海岸，就像柠檬汽水和盐。

如果耀就坐在副驾驶上，说不定他们会把车子停下，沿着沙滩一起散散步，吹吹海风，把沙滩上的两行足迹留给海浪……要是走累了，他们就会在什么地方坐下，把车子后备箱里的啤酒拿出来喝。他的宝贝不太能喝酒，才喝几口，脸颊就会变得红红的，笑起来像个孩子……如果运气好，耀还会允许他吻他，做一些两个人都开心的事……见鬼，他现在就想干他的漂亮的甜心，把美人撞得都叫不出他的名字，让那双金色的眼睛为自己意乱情迷。

烈酒，爱，他的欲望，他的激情。

“……”

伊万单手握住方向盘，嘴上叼着香烟，右手摸出打火机点烟。

操，他的漂亮的宝贝，笑着从他嘴边接过烟，浅浅地吸一口，又故意冲着他的脸轻轻吐烟。见鬼，狡猾的小狐狸。

伊万真想不顾手中的方向盘，也不顾前方的来车，直接掐住宝贝的脖子，咬他的嘴唇，吻他，凶狠地将舌头顶入情人温顺的口腔，揪住他的黑色长发，然后再伸手去掐漂亮宝贝的细腰。

见鬼，他现在就想吻他，像第一次杀人一样操他。

“狡猾的小家伙……”

伊万想喝酒，现在就他妈的想喝，一边开车一边喝。喝完了就把他的漂亮宝贝压在汽车后座办事，醉醺醺地把酒气和滔滔不绝的情话融化在吻中。

“宝贝，你总是这样吊着我，不让我马上得到自己想要的。太过分了，坏猫猫。”

伊万将抽了一半的烟头扔出车窗，仿佛是在生气般笑了笑。

晴朗而寒冷的风从车窗缝钻进来，吹乱他浅金色的头发。他懒得梳理了，就让耀笑话他吧。爱干净的小黑猫，时时刻刻都要把自己舔得整整齐齐的。

“操，真想见你。”

但是不要紧，反正他很快就回去了，到时候他想要的一切都会实现。不，其实已经实现了。

那颗高傲的星星，已经是他的了。就在这里。

一个没有心脏的人……或许他的虚无，他的空缺，只是为了收留一颗没有家的星星。

耀是他的了，伊万很高兴。

“还差最后一步，让我们再给游戏增加点乐趣吧，宝贝。”

……

伊万来到了那座灯塔。

小时候，他在书里读过：人在死的时候就会见到灯塔。

伊万早就想试试，不过一直没找到他喜欢的地方。意大利的灯塔恐怕不错，抱着身穿婚纱的美人一起沉入海底……不过这是实现不了了。

之前他在旅行杂志《Lonely Planet》上看到对这个偏僻的海边风景的介绍，附了一张灯塔的照片。

于是伊万买了一张明信片，买了一个冰淇淋蛋筒，让佩德罗的人给他弄了辆车，顺便带上了一把枪。

现在，他来到了这里，用一点钱把管理员支开了。谁都不能来打扰他的游戏、他的好心情。

他站在灯塔高处。

海啊，一种死亡，一种意象。

浪涛的声音从下方传来，浪花散开，字母裂开了，白色的泡沫在远方的海岸线蜿蜒，好似钢笔试墨时随意划出的一条的线。

“试试，看是不是今天，是不是在这个灯塔。”

伊万往左轮手枪的弹夹里装入一枚子弹，又给自己点了一根香烟，看了看手表的时间。

“Brother, sister, the ending is coming ~♪”

他将左轮手枪抵在太阳穴上。海风吹拂，从灯塔顶端能望见遥远的一片蓝，海鸥盘旋。

伊万觉得心情很轻松，转而又轻轻哼起八音盒的旋律。很快，他所期待的快乐就要到来了。到那时候，他就能获得自己想要的……

耀还在等他回去。

他会得到的，他永远能得到自己想要的东西。就像河流向海，耀终将回到他的心脏……火的幻影啊，在他的黑暗中燃烧。

耀哪里都不会去，只会回到他身边。而他呢，就像伟岸的灯塔，拥护着美丽的火焰。

很快，他们就能在一起了。

耀眼的双子星，在宇宙与彼此的引力中宁静地运行。就像爱情，就像他们的名字……

正是如此，永远如此。

每一天，每一天，众多的时间。

一切都回归于他们……回归于，永恒的怀抱。这就是他想要的一切。

“你准备好了吗，耀？”

伊万扔掉香烟，再一次呼唤他胸膛中的火。他所拥有的小星星……左轮手枪就抵在他的脑壳上，金属凉凉的，很舒服。

说到底，这个游戏他玩得很开心。

“А мне опять твой голос чудится. Жизнь моя, боль моя…Быть может, наша встреча сбудется.”

“好，今天天气不错……我们一起走吧，小星星。”

他笑了一下，愉快地扣动了扳机。

∞

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are

Then the traveller in the dark,

Thanks you for your tiny spark,

Could he see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so


	46. 归来

*Глава 45 归来

王耀在家里休息了两天，收拾了一下要处理的东西，上网查了一下接下来各种手续该怎么搞。

“啊好复杂……我哪儿有时间搞这些，还是找个律师做吧……”

伊万今天晚上就回来了。

耀上午在家整理文件，下午打算去医院找医生开药。止痛片吃完了，只剩针剂了。耀对打止痛针还是有些在意，搞得像是嗑药一样……他不喜欢。

中午的时候，一通电话打乱了他的行程安排。

「喂，王警官……请问您今天下午有时间吗？」电话里，女人的声音听上去很哀伤。

是那个被杀害的小提琴手的女儿。

“啊，沙弗莱小姐……”王耀看了一下手表，来不及去医院了，“我有时间，您准备好和警方谈您父亲30年前的经历了吗？如果您准备好了，我随时可以过来，我这周在家上班。”

「抱歉，王警官，我花了这么长时间才做好心理准备……不过我确实准备好了。案子很重要，我只是希望能多少帮到您。」

“谢谢，您真的很努力了。”

王耀叹气，和受害人家属约定了当天见面的时间地点。

下午3点，他们在一家西班牙的餐厅见面。两人见面时，沙弗莱女士打扮得很体面，化了妆，戴了珍珠耳环。看得出来她是在用这种方式努力让自己获得勇气，去面对自己害怕的某些东西。

一双栗色的眼睛显得红肿，流露出疲惫的神情。或许她在许多个夜晚都被今天要说的这件事折磨。王耀很熟悉那是什么感受。

“日安……”

王耀轻声问候，坐到受害人家属对面。

“王警官，您好……您最近身体还好吗？有没有去医院复查？”沙弗莱女士也努力报以微笑。

“啊……嗯，我有去医院。”

“抱歉，虽然这可能不是我应该问的……如果这个问题让您感到不适，您可以不用回答。王警官，您现在……有家人陪伴吗？您的爱人，或者父母兄弟姐妹……我这么问不好，但是我觉得……生病是我们无法避免的事，这个时候尤其需要家人的支持。”

“嗯……我很好，我父母都是医生，我的弟弟妹妹也鼓励我。我的爱人一直照顾我，我还有朋友……没关系的，我不是一个人在扛。沙弗莱女士，谢谢您的关心。我很好，可以应对自己的问题。”

“王警官，我真心、真心希望您能……获得爱、勇气与平静的力量。我父亲生前得癌症那段时间……啊，我知道那种感受。这不容易，我真心祝福您。愿主保佑。”

“谢谢，我会坚强的。好的，那么沙弗莱女士……您愿意说说，您父亲30年前是为什么离开了音乐界吗？他本来是前途光明的小提琴师，全世界各地巡演，获得了奖项……为什么一下子就从古典音乐界退场了？”

“……”

“……”

王耀耐心地等待着，并不逼迫对方。

“就像我之前对您说过的……那是一场丑闻……我母亲至今不愿意原谅父亲。”

沙弗莱女士握在一起的双手加重了力度，涂了深红指甲油的手指神经质地屈起，结婚戒指硌得右手发红。她深呼吸，鼓起勇气说下去：

“当时我母亲刚刚怀孕，父亲的事业一片向好。他是乐团的首席小提琴手，也有自己的独奏或者室内乐演奏的事业……您知道，乐团的工作是很不固定的，再加上当时父亲要去各个国家巡演。”

王耀大概猜到了接下来会发生什么，人类是经受不住诱惑的。

沙弗莱女士继续说：

“当时父亲很荣耀，他的家族也为他骄傲，尤其是……”

“尤其是？”

“王警官，我父亲出生在波兰的一个音乐世家，我爷爷是钢琴师，父亲的几个兄弟姐妹也从事了音乐事业。虽然他们不在同一个乐团工作，但有时候，不同乐团之间会合作……”

王耀安安静静地听着，事情的走向好像和他之前猜得不太一样。

“在几个兄弟姐妹中，父亲和他最小的弟弟哈尔·沙弗莱关系最亲密……哈尔也是钢琴师，他和我父亲经常合作演出奏鸣曲。母亲说，哈尔是个漂亮又阳光的少年，才17岁就获得了许多奖项，和我父亲一样，是前途可观的年轻音乐家。有时候哈尔会来我们家做客，有时候他会跟着父亲一起去钓鱼，兄弟俩感情一直很好。”

完了，那估计……王耀心想。

“我母亲怀孕后，父亲想要多赚一点钱，就更是经常出去巡演……30年前，他在布达佩斯举办了一场音乐会，演奏莫扎特的奏鸣曲……”

王耀忍不住问：“奏鸣曲，那么他合作的钢琴师就是……”

“是的，就是我父亲的弟弟，哈尔·沙弗莱……17岁的天才音乐少年……您能想象那场演出多么受欢迎吗？兄弟合作本来就是一个卖点，再加上当年的哈尔叔叔年轻漂亮，我父亲形象也很好，光是海报都足够诱人。王警官，古典乐和所有文化产业一样是生意，是资本主义……艺术不是那么纯粹的东西，拿出来出售的都是商品。”

“就是在那时出事了吧？”

“当时我快出生了……我母亲怀孕第9个月，一个人在华沙的家里等着我父亲回来，满心期待。”

“……”

“第一场演出很成功，评论界一片好评，观众也很满意。您想，哪怕是对莫扎特一无所知的人，看着舞台上一对年轻漂亮的金发兄弟，也足够满足了。但是在第二场演出之前，那件事发生了……”

“……”

“有一个记者……”

沙弗莱女士张了张嘴，却像是被哽住了，眼中变得湿润且发红。她深呼吸……王耀假装低头撕开糖包，避开那即将落泪的双眼，给受害人家属一些个人空间。沙弗莱女士就赶紧那纸巾擦了下眼角，然后佯装镇静地说下去：

“他想拍下音乐家排练时的照片，悄悄混入了剧院的后台，然后那个记者发现……我的父亲……不，约翰·沙弗莱，那个男人竟然……”

“……”

王耀看着冷掉的咖啡中受害人家属悲哀的倒影。

“他在后台和自己未成年的弟弟……他们在做那种事！上帝啊，那种事！男人之间，亲兄弟之间？！记者拍下了照片，这件丑事就彻底暴露了……上帝啊，一个人，一个人怎么能……他和哈尔是从什么时候开始这种畸形的情人关系的？十一二岁？还是十四五岁？太可怕了……这种罪恶！罪恶！”

“……”

“鸡奸自己的亲生弟弟？上帝……上帝！哈尔那时还是个男孩，约翰·沙弗莱是个已婚的成年男人，他怎么能做得出这种事？勾引自己的弟弟？！哈尔每次来我们家过夜，我母亲都只是当做亲戚来拜访，亲切温柔地招待男孩……她怎么会知道他们兄弟其实在她不知道的时候，在他们的婚床上做那种天理难容的事？！搞同性恋！上帝！”

“……”

“记者拍下了照片，两人的不伦关系彻底暴露了……评论界一片哗然，愤怒的观众纷纷退票，当地的教会震怒……我母亲崩溃了，她还在怀孕。她不可能原谅父亲……或许父亲根本就没爱过她，于是她提出了离婚。紧接着，乐团和父亲解约，他丢了一个个工作机会。乐团经理还把我父亲告了，让他赔了一笔钱……但这些都不是打垮我父亲的真正原因……最致命的一击是……”

“……”

“哈尔17岁，本来快要从音乐学院毕业了。结果丑闻曝光后，哈尔被开除了……当时父亲很想挽回和我母亲的婚姻，拼命祈求母亲原谅他……哈尔很绝望，留下了一封遗书，自杀了。”

“我很抱歉……这样一系列的不幸……”

“没事的，王警官……30年过去了，我父亲咎由自取。但是我真的很同情哈尔叔叔，他去世时几乎还是个孩子……他在遗书里写了从小到大对约翰哥哥的爱慕之情，讲到他们小时候一起演奏莫扎特多么快乐，讲到他们去河边摘野莓，还说到他们在夏天的树荫下第一次接吻……王警官，我看过那封悲伤的绝笔信。老实说……我落泪了，他们不该这样，他们是亲兄弟，可是……哈尔是真的爱着哥哥，爱着我的父亲。”

“男孩去世后，约翰·沙弗莱的精神就彻底垮了吗？”

“是的……这些事发生的时候我还没出生，都是我母亲告诉我的。是她抚养我长大，小时候她一直不告诉我父亲的事……只是说我父亲早就死了。直到我长大，我才发现原来父亲一直活着。在那桩丑闻发生后，父亲丢掉了工作，好几年都一蹶不振，一直酗酒……靠四处打零工养活自己。”

“我很想知道他那段时间做过什么工作，因为档案记录得不全。有没有可能他是在这段时间和什么人结仇？”

“应该不会结仇的……我父亲个性比较温和，遇到矛盾会主动避让。再加上那段时间他一直很自闭，只是勉强赚钱养活自己。”

“他在什么地方工作过？我能记录一下吗？之后我想去调查一下。”

“关于这个……我已经整理了一份材料给您，我想您或许会需要……”

沙弗莱女士拿来一个文件夹。王耀大概翻看了一下……超市收银员、酒吧夜场演出、婚礼乐师、马戏团乐师……他都想象一个被生活击倒的男人，每天在酒精与羞辱中苟延残喘……小提琴，曾经有多荣耀，此后就有多耻辱。

翻到一页文件时，王耀停住了。

那是一张旧得发黄的广告传单，印着向日葵、风景优美的湖畔病院，微笑的医护人员牵着患者的手。

传单上用漂亮的印刷体写着：

「亚伯拉疗养院：平静，治愈，自然，艺术，爱的力量」

“这是……精神疗养院？”王耀蹙眉，“你父亲在精神病院工作过？护工？保安？”

“是的……他在这里做过音乐老师，负责教病患们拉提琴。人们都相信音乐对精神有好处，能让焦躁的心灵平静下来。”

“嗯……那这个呢？”王耀翻到文件夹的下一页，“这就是他后来工作的那所小学吧？看来他成功找了一个稳定的教职，做了几十年小学音乐教师。但是，他怎么成为小学老师的？按理来说，他的简历……”

“确实，父亲的简历很难看……或许看起来不是适合接近孩子的那种人。至于他怎么找到的这份工作，我也不知道。或许是什么朋友帮了他吧，他从没提过……当我第一次知道来见父亲时，他就已经在这所小学做了许多年音乐老师了。”

耀想抽烟，只能焦躁地咬着自己的食指：

“嗯……也就是说，约翰·沙弗莱先是音乐家，出事之后蹉跎了许多年，换了无数的工作……后来终于找到了小学老师这份稳定的工作。他从精神病院离职后，紧接着就找到了小学的教职？”

“是的。”

“有点儿怪……这不符合常理。如果我是小学校长，我可不想招聘一个刚刚从精神病院离职，以前还有过与未成年人的性丑闻的教师……很抱歉，我不是在指责您的父亲，我只是出于警察的职业习惯。”

“没事的，王警官……这就是为什么之前我太不愿意把父亲生前的事告诉警方……这是我们一家的耻辱……他的罪，他的惩罚，他愚蠢的人生。虽然是这样……可是……我还是不能接受父亲最后……那样惨死……”

眼泪落在桌布上，眼妆哭花了，沙弗莱女士仍试着努力保持尊严。王耀轻轻将纸巾交到她手中。

“您父亲的死因是窒息……钢琴线。时间不会长。他最后没有受太多折磨。”

“谢谢，您王警官……”

“我最后一个问题……约翰·沙弗莱在那所小学的风评怎么样？就我之前的调查走访，他的老同事们都说他是个可靠温和的好人。”

“是的，是的……父亲在那所小学工作一切都很好。他戒了酒，重新步入了正轨，努力像正常人一样生活……有时候我去看他，他会笑着说起自己教孩子们拉小提琴的事。他对学生们很好，好几个学生甚至进入了音乐学院……或许父亲也算获得了重生吧……他度过了普通而平静的后半生。”

“嗯……”

王耀简短地做了笔记：混乱的人生，亚伯拉精神病疗养院——>小学音乐教师，稳定的后半生。

他接着说：

“谢谢您，这是很有价值的信息。接下来我会重新去那所小学走访，看看能不能搞清楚当初约翰·沙弗莱是怎么来到这里的。这很不寻常，从精神病院离职，去小学入职？家长如果知道真相，肯定会把学校告到教育局的。或许校长、或者当时负责招聘的人隐瞒了他的简历，让约翰·沙弗莱有机会从混乱的人生泥潭里走出来，重新来过。”

“这就是我父亲糟糕的一生……谢谢您，王警官，您真是一个温柔的人。”

“是我应该谢谢您，沙弗莱小姐，您很勇敢。”

“我还是忍不住最后问一句，王警官，您……为什么生了病，还要坚持工作呢？对不起，我知道这是每个人自己的选择，可是……我知道生病的痛苦，我见过父亲难受的样子。王警官，我真的希望您能珍惜自己的时间……和家人在一起，一起去面，尽量让自己轻松一些。”

“啊，没什么，我只是觉得每个人都有自己要承担的东西。至于我，还有很想做的事，就是这样简单的原因。”

“原来是这样……”

“只有我一个人能承担，或者说，必须由我一个人来面对。这就是我的人生，我的命运。”

王耀笑了笑，在纸上画了一个圆。

“有的事，如果人类不行，我来做就可以了。”

……

和受害人家属的面谈一直持续到下午6：00。

其实还是有时间去医院开药的，但王耀实在太累了……生病以后他的体力大幅度下降，有时候只是稍微活动一下就累得不行，有时候又勉强能维持普通的状态。身体的状况很不稳定。

“熊仔的飞机是凌晨12：30降落啊……”

会面结束后，王耀已经疲倦得快走不动路了，不过一想到伊万快回来了，他还是很高兴。

（太好了，终于不用经受那家伙持续不断的短信骚扰了。）

耀打车回家，短暂地睡了几个小时。等到晚上10点，他洗了个澡，换了一身干净的衣服，把自己收拾得精精神神的，打车去了机场。

“真是的……一星期没见到那个装逼犯了。”

坐在出租车上，耀一边看着车窗外逐渐靠近的机场大楼，一边百无聊赖地用便签折了一个千纸鹤。

（到时候一定要忍住，不能显得我太热情，也不能显得太刻意……嗯，好！我只是来保护熊仔的，最近治安不太好，他晚上一个人回家不安全。）

耀捏了捏千纸鹤的翅膀，给自己鼓劲儿。

汽车电台里正在播报今晚天气。出租司机听了忍不住抱怨：

“操啊，今晚有大雪！真麻烦，虽然打车的人不少，但回城的路肯定堵车堵到死。”

“啊？今晚下雪？”

耀看了一下窗外，果然，夜空完全被苍白的云层遮住了，空气中漂浮着星星零零的细小的雪花。

（麻烦了，要是雪下得太大，飞机降落会有困难。）

司机说：“客人您今晚的航班可能要晚点了。天气预报说雪会很大，恐怕不少航班都要被耽误。”

“没事，我在机场等。”

耀还是很担心……时间不是问题，他只希望伊万的航班能一切平安。

天空中开始飘雪。

……

候机大厅人来人往，巨型电子屏上显示着航班信息，满屏都是飞机晚点的红色光点。

耀叹了口气，回头望向候机厅大门外，雪已经落了白茫茫一片。他看了一眼伊万送的手表：

12：50

“好吧，我先去麦当劳坐着等会儿吧。”

耀找了一个靠近航班显示屏的位置，这样他能随时看到伊万的航班信息。时间不是问题，等多久都可以，只要飞机平安降落……

周围的旅客们谈论着大雪，谈论最近发生的一系列可怕案件，人的声音变得暖暖的……耀困了……

“我趴一小会儿……马上就起来……”

耀趴在麦当劳的桌子上睡着了。他睡得很熟，几乎没做梦，大脑昏昏沉沉的……脚步声，旅行箱的轮子吱吱呀呀经过，孩子的哭闹声，广播的电子音……在人类中间，他睡得安稳。

不知过了多久，耀忽然醒了！糟了，几点了？伊万呢？！

“啊？！”

耀抬头一看，显示屏上没有伊万的航班信息，他急得拿出手机……

“宝贝，你在找人？”坐在旁边的男人笑道。

“？！”

耀猛地回头，看到那双笑盈盈紫眼睛！伊万竟然就坐在他身边，黑皮手套托着下巴，饶有兴致地观察他。

两人紧挨着，像是亲密的旅伴。

“啊？！伊万你……怎么找到我的？抱歉我睡着了，明明说好来接你的，结果怎么在麦当劳睡着了？”

耀有些难为情，赶紧用纸巾擦了擦嘴角，他只希望自己睡着的时候没有流口水被伊万看到！

斯拉夫男人微笑：

“要在一群狗中间找到一个漂亮宝贝，这似乎不是什么难事。”

“你……”

“耀，我想你了。”

“呜。”

“说起来……”

“等等！”

耀想起来一件重要的事，双手抱住伊万脑袋摸来摸去，把那软软的金发揉得有些凌乱，像是在熊仔脑袋上寻找什么。

伊万露出了“大事不好”的神情，转而又笑：

“诶呀诶呀，我的漂亮医生，快帮我诊断诊断，看我得了什么病。为什么我一看到你就心口发热？”

“闭嘴……我看看你的头……”

耀又抱着熊仔毛绒绒的脑袋从前到后摸了一遍，终于如释重负地舒了一口气：

“根本没有打架的受伤的痕迹嘛！我就知道你这家伙是撒谎……啊……太好了，你没有被人砸脑袋，这样我就放心了。”

“你怎么知道，这都几天了，被打的地方已经好了。”

“哥哥，我从小打架揍过的傻逼，可能比你睡过的人都多。再说了我是警察，别说打架斗殴的伤痕了，就算是凶杀的伤口，我都能判断得八九不离十。好了，你就别狡辩了。我看出来了，你这熊仔就是想要撒娇骗安慰而已。”

耀戳了戳伊万的鼻子。

伊万像是根本没听到这些话，厚颜无耻地继续笑：“宝贝你肚子饿不饿啊？”

“别岔开话题！”

“这样吧，小兔子，我来给你变一个魔术。”

“什么魔术？”

“来。”

伊万凑过来，把耀搂进怀里。两人拥抱……

“……”

耀靠在伊万胸口，闻到他身上淡淡的古龙水的味道，羊绒大衣软软的，贴着脸颊……很温暖。

“宝贝，瞧，你多想念我啊。”伊万笑着，抚摸耀的后脑勺。

“没有嘛。”

“我的心，我回来了……”伊万低头，吻了一下恋人的发顶，“看看我给你变了个什么魔术。”

“？”

伊万退开，耀低头一看，发现自己怀里抱着一个小熊布偶。

“呀。”

“可爱吧？是你之前说可爱那个熊娃娃。”

“呜……”

耀抿了抿嘴唇，轻轻给小熊布偶整理了一下浅金色绒毛。手感软软的，就像伊万的头发……布偶被抱得热乎乎的，带着伊万的体温……耀深深地拥抱了一下小熊。

“真是的，这个小熊布偶都被你的体温捂得热了，你到底抱了它多久啊。”耀忍不住笑了。

“我刚刚一直抱着它坐着，就等你睡醒。”

“啊！几点了？好晚了吧？对不起，我是不是睡了太久？我们赶紧去打车吧，不然太晚了打不到出租车。”

“还好，1：30。外面下了大雪，从机场回城里的高速路一直在堵车。刚刚我订了机场旁边的酒店，我们今晚就在酒店睡吧。”

伊万看了一眼手机的预订短信。

“也好……”耀的下巴抵着小熊布偶的脑袋，左右犹豫。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

“抱歉，伊万……我明明说来接你，结果还是让你不得不留宿机场。”

“亲爱的，你又不能控制天气。天使能阻止下雪吗？”伊万起身，抖了抖黑羊绒大衣，整理了一下围巾两端的长度。“好了，我们先去便利店买点东西，然后就去酒店，你一定饿了。”

“我不饿，我们直接去旅店吧。”耀还是有些懊恼，帮伊万翻了一下脖子后面的围巾。

“甜心，我还有一些要买的东西。”

“买什么？”

“避孕套。”伊万微笑。

TBC


	47. Crazy Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex Depiction.
> 
> * Happy Chinese New Year!

*Глава 46 Crazy Rabbit

在便利店里，耀正在挑选巧克力。这家店没有他最喜欢的那种，货架上摆的又甜过头了，他不喜欢。

“算了，不买了，买方便面好了。万一明天早上起来肚子饿……酒店的早餐肯定又贵又不好吃，还不如吃方便面。”

耀想了想，伊万也吃方便面吗？  
嗯……这个画面有点儿微妙。他能想象这个西装靓丽的大个子熊仔坐在路边吃冰淇淋，却难以想象这家伙和自己一起吃方便面……还是去问问伊万好了。

“喂，伊万你平时吃泡面吗，你喜欢什么口味？”

耀拿了两盒不同口味的泡面，走向站在收银台前的伊万。但是……他愣住了，

“嗯？”正在结账的伊万回过头，笑眯眯地望着他。

收银台上，放着伊万要买的东西：  
两瓶伏特加，一条薄荷味口香糖，一包小熊软糖，一瓶润滑剂，还有一盒超薄避孕套。

店员是个眼圈发黑的疲惫中年男人，拿着扫描仪对避孕套扫了一下，看了一眼面前的伊万，目光又落在耀身上。反正任谁都能看出两人的关系。店员一脸困倦，无精打采地望着这对同性情侣。

（操，好尴尬！）

耀赶紧装作和眼前的斯拉夫男人不太熟，僵硬地调侃道：  
“诶呀布列津斯基，你买了好多东西啊，一会儿你回家应该有得忙吧？真羡慕你，哈哈……那个，我要买一包烟。”

“别卖给他，他不能抽烟了。”伊万对店员说。

店员点了点头，继续低头扫描商品。

“啊，我是成年人，我想买烟就可以买烟！我带来身份证了，瞧。”耀拿出身份证。

店员瞥了一眼身份证，又望向收银台前那个高大冷峻的斯拉夫男人，似乎是在犹豫到底该听谁的意见。

伊万说：“他不能抽烟。”

“嗯。”店员懒懒地点头，低头继续忙碌。

“喂，你凭什么管我？！我最讨厌别人管我。伊万·布列津斯基，你听着……”

耀生气地上前理论，就像嗷嗷挥舞前爪的黑猫。伊万笑笑，一把抓住美人的胳膊，顺势就将耀拽进怀里。

“哟，生气了？就因为我不听你的？”伊万微笑，紧紧搂住美人的后腰，“好，我不该那么独断专行，还是应该多多听取你的意见。王耀同志，你要是有不满不要憋在心里，尽管说出来，我们都可以商量。”

“我现在就很不满！放开我！”

“好，决定权在你。买哪个牌子的避孕套？”

“操你二大爷，闭嘴！我和你没有一毛钱关系！你用什么牌子的避孕套和我有什么关系，你自己买自己回家去用呗！”

耀很尴尬，拼命想推开旁边这个粗鲁的拥抱。他实在不能理解，伊万到底在干什么？怎么能在外人面前说这种事？？？为什么要在收银员面前磨磨唧唧的？买避孕套这种事难道不应该低调地买了就走吗？！

伊万仍然搂着爱人，胳膊像是钢铁般有力。

“……”  
耀又挣扎了两下，放弃了……算了，面对这个厚颜无耻的男人，他能有什么办法？他试图平静下来，拽了拽伊万的袖子：

“那……你吃哪个口味的泡面？明天早上我们就……”

“宝贝，我和你约会，我怎么可能让你吃泡面？那种垃圾食品。”

“泡面有什么不好的！又方便，又好吃……我们平时办公室里会放一整箱子，加班熬夜的时候大家就一起……”

耀据理力争，想要说服伊万买泡面。毕竟酒店里的东西都不便宜，没必要浪费钱，不如提前买好，明天早上多方便啊，这样就可以……

伊万微笑地听着。

最终，耀在便利店只得到了一包小熊软糖，一盒草莓牛奶，还有一个金枪鱼三明治。

“俄国人，你好有本领，我服了你。”

……

果然，雪下得很大。

两人步行前往机场旁边的宾馆。

伊万执意要用同一条围巾把自己和耀围在一起。

耀严词拒绝：“这样根本不会暖和！况且你要是摔一跤，可能会顺便把我勒死。”

“王耀同志，你一点都不浪漫，呜呜。”伊万笑道。

“正常一点，伊万·布列津斯基，傻逼。”王耀无语。

“没想到真的下雪了。”

“冬天嘛。”

“耀，我喜欢冬天，冬天的时候人类看起来会很难受，拼命忍受着寒冷的气温，急切地寻找能让自己暖和起来的办法。”

“我还是喜欢春天，小时候最喜欢过春节了。”

“会很热闹吗？”

“会呀。”

“大家会痛苦吗？”

“说什么呢？过节有什么好痛苦的，平日还痛苦得不够吗？过节就要轻轻松松的，把烦恼都抛在一边，让自己休息一下。对了，万尼亚你喜欢什么节日啊?”

“我喜欢主显节。”

“那大家要怎么庆祝呢？”

“在冬天结冰的河上挖一个十字架形的窟窿，然后大家在严寒中，脱掉衣服浸泡到冰水里去洗礼。”

“呃……听起来好冷，好硬核……”耀抖了抖。

“人类真的很有意思，他们自己想象一些无聊的事，以为跳进水里就能洗去自己的罪恶。然而罪恶是很严肃的主题，不是宗教仪式与集体想象能够消解的。我很喜欢这种自欺欺人的天真。”

“好啦好啦，哲学家，别整天说些初中二年级的孩子会在日记本上写的话。”

“那你拥抱我一下吧，抱一下，我就不说了。”

“别搞这种幼稚的讨价还价。”

“您真严苛。”伊万笑道。

“真是的……”

雪夜很安静，两人手挽着手，一路向不远处的酒店走去，大衣上都是落雪。伊万揉了揉耀被冻得通红的耳朵。

“宝贝，冷不冷？”

“你冷吗？”  
耀捧住伊万的手搓了搓，还好，黑皮手套下面的熊爪热乎乎的。

“这种气温对我来说还挺暖和的，你知道，我家那边是怎样的冬天……耀，既然都下雪了，我可以吻你了吧？”

“不行，两者没有必然关系。”  
耀别过头去，假装漫不经心地在看路灯在雪地上的暖黄色。他挽着伊万的胳膊，心里反复告诫自己：有的底线必须坚持。

“不能吻你……那么碰碰鼻子总该可以吧？”

“什么？”

“看，像这样，就假装我是一个雪人，而你是一个小松鼠。”

伊万扶住耀的两肩，微微低头，就像是要亲吻恋人的双唇那样靠近……两人的鼻尖轻贴在一起。

啊。

凉凉的，呼出的白雾却是暖的……他们的额头抵在一起，望着对方的透亮的眼睛，睫毛上的雪花轻颤，亮晶晶的，恋人一般。

心跳，冰冷的夜风吹得脸颊发疼，鱼肝油般的路灯照亮雪夜。

“……”  
耀嘴角紧绷，一动不敢动。伊万倒是很轻松随意，笑着又蹭了蹭耀的鼻尖，像是某种小动物之间的问候方式。

“小雪花，你紧张得要融化了。”

“……”

“我可以吻你吗？”

“……”

“好孩子，好孩子……Мое сердце.”

伊万微微凑近，粗重炽热的气息喷在耀的脖子上，像是某种庄重的仪式般带着难以抗拒的压迫感……

但是，耀还是轻轻推开了他，拒绝了那个吻。

“万尼亚，对不起……”

那双美丽的深金色眼瞳变得湿润，雪安安静静地飘零，或许有些痛苦的思虑只会发生在不为人知的深处。

雪啊，一直下。白色在融化。

伊万平静地望着耀，转而又笑：  
“诶呀诶呀……我的小雪花都要化没了，这可不是我想看到的。好了，小猫猫，我们回去吧。来，把手给我，牵着。”

“嗯……”  
耀乖乖照做……因为现在他正努力克服一切困难，拼命想要抵抗住鼻子和眼中潮湿的酸涩感，实在没有更多力气了。

“Эй, малыш, расслабься.”  
伊万抱住耀的脑袋，亲了亲他的额角，在耳边轻声哄他。

“没事……我们走吧，熊仔。”  
耀笑了一下，又恢复了往日那副柔和坚韧的仪态。他挽住伊万的胳膊，两人并肩前行，就像以前一样。

到了酒店，两人在前台登记身份。

“您好，入住手续办理完毕了。905号大床房，电梯在左手边。”前台服务员露出业务性的笑容。

“啊，不好意思，请问能不能给我们换一个商务标准间？因为我和他只是普通朋友，我们……！”耀刚要提出异议，就被伊万搂住后腰给拐带走了。

“耀，出来开房不就是这样的？难道你还要和我睡两张床？”

“谁是来和你开房的？！”

“好好好，不是……你开心就好，倔强宝贝，”伊万按下电梯，故意摘下了一只黑皮手套，“你不想先连一下wifi吗？密码在房卡上，你看。”

“对哦，我看看。”

电梯门开了，他们走进去。耀还在低着头往手机里输入wifi密码，忽然就被一股巨大的力量撞在金属壁上，电梯咣当一声震动了一下。

“！”

电梯门关上，叮咚一声，耀还没搞清楚情况，空间的上升感和男人冰凉的手指在他乳头上的触感一下子就让人头晕目眩。

“呜……”

“甜心，我一星期没干你了。”

伊万把耀压在电梯上，手趁机从耀的羊绒毛衣底下滑进去，揉捏把玩那对漂亮乳头。耀忍不住哼哼，伊万就趁机向前压了一下，两人的西裤贴在一起。

“呜……别，伊万，电梯里有监控……”

“让他们看看，我的小猫多乖啊，稍微摸一摸就发出这种声音。”  
伊万笑笑，含住耀的耳朵，舌头伸进他的耳孔进进出出，暧昧地模拟着某种动作。

“呜！”  
耀紧张得脚趾紧绷，差点站不住。伊万就扶住他的身体，另一手隔着布料撩拨他的大腿内侧。呼吸变得急促，耀感觉到伊万的阴茎沉甸甸地压着自己，那样的尺寸……

叮咚。

电梯门打开，走廊橘色的光亮照进狭小的冷色金属空间。  
耀如释重负，踉踉跄跄地走出电梯，赶紧整理了一下被熊仔弄乱的头发。

但他发现……

“啊……”  
自己胯下已经半勃起，看起来十分不体面。耀的脸刷得就红了。这还是在酒店的走廊上……万一遇到别人怎么办？！

“伊万·布列津斯基！你看看你做了什么，”耀揪住伊万的围巾，压低声音抱怨，“你把我弄得……见鬼，我们都还没到房间呢！要是半路遇到别人，我得多尴尬！”

他低头看了一眼伊万的西裤。该死的斯拉夫男人，还是一如既往的体面样子，就连调情都游刃有余，永远让自己处在优势的一方……这么一想，耀更生气了。

“这可不怪我，宝贝，都怪你的乳头太敏感，每次稍微摸一下你就投降了。”

“别说了，别说了……！快走快走，趁着现在走廊没人，我不想被人看到这副，太丢人了……”

“不想被人发现你勃起了？这好办啊。”  
伊万微微蹲下身，两只胳膊环住耀的腰部，还不等耀发表什么意见，他一下子就把美人抱起来，直接扛在自己肩上。

“啊啊啊，放我下来！伊万·布列津斯基，你这个野蛮的家伙！”  
耀以为自己要掉下来了，紧张地抓住伊万的皮带以保持身体平衡。其实伊万的胳膊已经稳稳地环住了他的腰。

“这样别人就看不到你尴尬的小状况了，不是吗？”

“神经病，别这样！”

“今晚运气真不错，抓到一只小兔子，是我的了~♪”

伊万把美人扛在肩膀上，另一手拖着行李箱，心情愉快地往房间走去。

“住手！放我下来，你这个熊……”

“宝贝，你一定要叫得周围的房客都出来看看热闹吗？”

“呜……”

太奇怪了，实在太奇怪了。  
耀一想到自己明明是个成年人，却被这个斯拉夫男人扛在肩上，像是扛着一袋面粉？？？不过好在现在是深夜，酒店走廊里没有别人……

就在这时，一个为客人送香槟的服务员忽然从拐角走了过来，撞见了这诡异的场面：  
一个高大强壮的斯拉夫男人肩上扛着一个瘦削的东方青年，看起来像是绑架强奸一样。黑发的青年很漂亮，还在挣扎，似乎很不情愿……

“……”  
服务员愣了一下，僵硬地抱着手里的香槟瓶子。

（糟了，这就尴尬了。）

“万尼亚，求你了，放我下来吧……”耀小声告饶。

“可以啊，宝贝，只要你不介意人家看到你的小状况。”

“……”

服务员犹豫片刻，似乎是在判断这是否是某种需要报警的情况。最终，小伙子还是忍不住追过来，小心翼翼地问耀：

“那个……先生，请问您需要帮助吗……？”

伊万说：“宝贝，你快告诉人家，你需不需要帮助。”

耀还被扛在肩上，肚子被伊万的肩膀硌得难受……但是如果现在被放下来，人家服务员就会看到他被玩硬了……啊，实在过火了！耀只能咬着牙，强行挤出一个不自然的笑容：

“啊哈……没事没事，我和我朋友闹着玩儿呢，我们喝酒打赌玩游戏，我输了……谢谢您，我们闹着玩儿的。”

服务员愣愣地点头，赶紧走开了。

“瞧，这是解决尴尬场面的好办法吧？”伊万笑道。

“到底是谁害的！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，小兔子，你的耳朵完全红了。真有意思，王先生，您的脸皮怎么这么薄？”

“是您过于厚颜无耻！”

“确实，确实。”

……

他们来到房间。

伊万脱下大衣，把行李箱放下，坐下就开始喝酒。

“呜，我的肚子……”  
耀揉了揉被硌疼的小腹，抬头看了一眼正在吨吨吨喝酒的熊仔，走过去揉了揉伊万软绵绵的金发。

“啊，你怎么回事，为什么一坐下就开始喝伏特加啊。”

“休息一下。”

“你休息方式就是喝酒吗？少喝一点，对身体没什么好处。行了，喝两口得了，酒瓶放下吧。”

“去洗澡吧，宝贝，”伊万喝了一口伏特加，掐了一把耀的屁股，“你今晚会让我开心的，对吗？”

“希望我洗完澡出来你已经抱着酒瓶子睡着了。”

“去吧，等你洗完我再去洗。”

“别喝了，酒鬼。”

“警官先生，我今晚又不开车，我想喝多少喝多少。”

“算了，随便你，小熊酒心巧克力……！”  
耀轻捏了一下伊万的鼻子，气哼哼地拿上浴巾，走进了浴室。

……

等耀洗完澡出来，看到床上竟然放着两套兔女郎的情趣制服。

“操……不会吧，你该不会想让我穿这种东西和你做爱吧……”

耀嫌弃地拎起兔子耳朵发卡，又看了看红色情趣制服那少得可怜的布料。伊万笑盈盈地坐在椅子上喝酒，一整瓶的伏特加竟然已经空了一半。

“小漂亮，我就想看你穿成这样，对着我张开双腿。”

伊万的话变得急促和粗野，看来是酒精起了作用，他毫不掩饰自己的情欲，目光贪婪地打量着刚刚洗过澡裹着浴巾的耀。

“我不喜欢，搞得像是应召女郎一样。”

“对，你就是我的婊子。”  
伊万喝了酒，难得地开始说脏词，两手比了一个表示性交的手势。

耀叹了口气，看来今晚是免不了受罪了。他夺过伊万的酒瓶子，膝盖暧昧地磨蹭了一下男人的胯下。  
“快去洗澡吧，白痴。”

“你必须穿。”

“烦死了，那要看我心情。你从哪儿搞来这种情趣制服的？”

“我在国外买的。你想我吗，宝贝？”

“废话怎么那么多？”

“乖，等着老公回来干你。”  
伊万笑着，身上带着浓浓的酒精味，吻了一下美人湿漉漉的头发。手从耀光裸的后背一直滑向被浴巾包裹住的屁股。

“我要把你抓起来，贱人。”

耀抱怨的几句，结果忽然被推倒在床上！西装革履的伊万压在他身上，威胁性地重重顶了几下胯，通过模拟性爱的游戏来宣布主导权。耀不满地哼哼，却不由地抬起腰部，分开双腿，迎合斯拉夫男人的动作，像是温顺的雌鹿。

“呜……”

“小兔子，乖乖换好衣服等我。”

耀听着浴室的门打开，伊万的脚步声远去，玻璃隔间后传来淋浴的水声……

他又看了看放在桌上的伏特加瓶子，1L的酒精啊，纯度40°，这个男人竟然在那么短的时间里就把大半瓶伏特加喝到肚子里去了？？？

而且男人喝了酒，把平时的文雅做派都抛之脑后。酒精就是罪恶，浇灌着人天性中的暴戾与恶劣。

（完了，今晚肯定要被他折腾死了……）

他们只是一星期没见面。  
为什么事情会变成这样？两人刚重逢就出来开房做爱？

算了，算了，今晚是肯定躲不过了……耀叹息，他之前就领教过斯拉夫男人那种像是强奸般的猛烈性爱，今晚的情况恐怕只会更糟……

与其这样，那还不如让自己也喝醉一点，脑子里轻松一点，少受些折磨。

耀很无奈，一边换衣服，一边拿起伊万喝剩的那瓶伏特加，试图灌醉自己。

“啊……好想报警，救命……我今晚不该和这家伙开房的。”

酒精火辣辣地滚进喉咙，胃都在燃烧，耀觉得身体渐渐变得燥热……他听到伊万在浴室里哼歌……

床上有两套兔女郎制服，一套红色的，一套白色的。伊万甚至还“贴心”地给他买了一双新的黑丝袜，一直到大腿那种……  
他不想穿，但伊万偏偏就喜欢把他打扮得像女人一样。

“什么嘛，真是糟糕的趣味。”  
耀戴上兔子耳夹，脸颊发烫……他坐在床边，小心翼翼地，笨拙地把黑色丝袜往腿上扯，结果还是不小心把黑丝袜扯破了几个洞，露出性感的腿肉。

“啧，这种材质太脆弱了吧，怎么才买就坏了？好心疼钱，女孩子真不容易。”

耀皱起眉头，看着那两条被黑色丝袜紧紧包裹的腿，怪得简直像是别人的双腿……

“太怪了，受不了了！！”

酒精，床头灯暧昧的暖光，床铺上还残留着那个男人的体温……

下身变得湿乎乎的，丝袜勒在大腿根部，纯白的床单上印下了一点水渍。  
耀紧紧合拢了大腿。

“伊万……”  
耀被憋得难受，趴在床上悄悄抚慰了自己几下，不小心弄出了一点水声……吓得他赶紧坐起来！喘息让喉咙深处变得干涩……

他难受。

真糟糕，不该这样的，怎么会这样。

……

等伊万下半身裹着浴巾出来，他的小兔子已经乖乖坐在床边等他了。

“宝贝，你穿这身真好看。”

“少废话。”  
耀明明穿着一身兔女郎的性感制服，像是等待客人的妓女一般翘着腿坐着，黑色丝袜有意无意地磨蹭着伊万的小腿……神情却一脸严肃，如同警官在严厉盘问酒驾司机。

“警官先生，您好凶。你们警察晚上都穿成这样来执勤吗？好辛苦。”

“烦死了，你什么下流恶趣味！非要我穿这种衣服……”

耀抱怨了几句，跪在床上。他把垂落的黑发拢在一边，然后继续讨好一般，脸颊轻贴着伊万裹着浴巾的胯部，嘴唇轻轻隔着布料碰了碰男人勃起的性器，“呜……”

“小兔子。”伊万玩了玩耀头上那对毛绒绒的长耳朵，“水蜜桃，你真诱人，多少钱能玩你一次？我想插你的屁股，干你的漂亮小嘴。”

“别那么叫我。”  
耀鼓起勇气，剥下伊万胯骨上湿重的浴巾，不小心被那根尺寸惊人的阴茎拍到了脸颊。

“见鬼，你的这玩意儿长这么大……到底是要干嘛！”  
耀被硬挺的阴茎打到了脸，不太高兴。他随意地双手捧住伊万的鸡巴撸了几下，做好了心理准备后才犹豫地伸出舌尖，像是舔弄棒棒糖一样，轻舔着龟头。

“好孩子。”  
伊万抚摸黑发美人的石榴石耳钉，享受性爱服务，感受那条柔软的小舌头在讨好地舔弄着自己的鸡巴。乖巧又温顺，那双漂亮小巧的手捧着他的粗大炽热的阳具，就像是唱诗班的少年捧着圣经。

他就是这样一种神父，如同布道，让身下人陷入情欲的波澜，以及被溺爱的有毒幻想中。

“做得很好。”

“……”  
耀还是不太习惯给男人口交，像是不熟练的雏妓，才吞吐了一会儿，把阴茎舔得湿淋淋的，嘴巴就已经累了，脸颊也因为缺氧而泛起潮红。

“这次你的技术好多了，宝贝。”

“你好意思嘲笑我！”  
耀抬头瞪了伊万一眼，舌尖与阴茎之间牵出一缕淫糜的银色液丝……他用手背抹掉：

“要不是你害的，我才不会穿着这么傻逼的情趣制服，像这样跪在酒店的床上给男人舔鸡巴！”

耀怒气冲冲，亲了亲伊万的龟头，又再次深喉含住吮吸。

伊万蹙眉：  
“为什么你都愿意吻我的鸡巴，却不愿意吻我？为什么？这不公平。”

“什么？伊万·布列津斯基，你吃自己鸡巴的醋？”

耀忍不住笑出来，“东欧醋王，小熊酸糖，您吃醋的方式太有丰富多彩了，让我大开眼界。”

“我没有。”

“真的？好。你看，我和你的老二感情多好啊，我天天吻他。比起你，我更爱他。”

耀笑眯眯地捧住伊万的阴茎，柔情地亲吻着，仿佛是初恋时第一次接吻一样。

“你这个娼妇！”伊万发怒了。

“我是又怎么样？亲谁都不亲你，哈哈哈哈，小熊气死了。”

耀正在幸灾乐祸，忽然就被一把推到在床上，男人的身体野蛮地压上来，床铺吱呀一声沉下去，耀想推开满身酒气的伊万，但是被抓住了头发！他拼命乱蹬，又没法推开那沉重的身躯。那根逞凶的粗大阴茎像是威胁的刀子一样贴在他的股缝间！

“轻点儿！”

“娼妇，你这个婊子！”伊万喝了酒，被自己乱七八糟的想象弄得怒气冲冲，抓着耀的头发就要强行干他，想不管不顾地把鸡巴插入颤抖着流水的肉穴，“你每天到处亲别人！你的嘴给所有男人碰，就是不给我碰？！”

“操你二大爷，神经病！老子有病啊？每天到处亲别人？”

“腿张开，把逼露出来，我要操死你，贱人。”

“滚开！你都还没戴套！这是强奸！！我不要和你做爱！”

“不听话的坏孩子，你简直是在挑衅……！”  
伊万本来正醉醺醺地骑在耀身上，用力掰开那双挣扎的大腿，打算把鸡巴强行操进去，用暴力和性爱驯服这个胆敢惹他发怒的烈酒甜心……！

但是他看到耀头上戴的兔耳朵卡发被弄掉了，黑发在被揉皱的床单上散开，身下可怜的美人被他的体重压得要喘不过气了。

伊万的动作又一下子轻柔下来。他挪开身子，把兔子耳朵发夹的绒毛撸顺，重新给耀戴好。

“小兔子，对不起，我不该那么粗暴。”

“咳咳……咳……”耀支起身子喘了一会儿，摇了摇手表示自己没事。

“宝贝，对不起。”

“算了吧，你这种狗男人的道歉一文不值，鳄鱼的眼泪而已。”耀抱着胳膊背过身去。

“或许你是对的，我不应该喝那么多酒。今晚我明明是想温柔地对待你的……我一周没见你了，我很想你，耀。”

“神经病……谁会嫉妒自己的鸡巴啊！你的怒点真的很怪，因为这种事就要强奸别人！”

“耀，耀，别生气了，我错了。”

“别碰我。”  
耀假装不理熊仔。他听到伊万在身后叮叮咚咚忙碌了一通，也不知道是在搞什么名堂。

（这个傻瓜……）  
耀叹了口气，趁这个时机把手机拿过来稍微休息一会儿，点了点手游……后背感觉毛绒绒的，有什么软绵绵的的东西在蹭他的脖子。

啊，是布偶的触感。

“‘小兔子，别生气了，原谅他吧。’”伊万拿着小熊布偶，凑到耀的脸颊边晃了晃，转而又换回了自己平时的声调，委委屈屈地对布偶说：“没事的小熊，谢谢你帮我说情……但是耀肯定永远不愿意和我一起玩了。没关系的，我是个孤独的男人，没什么朋友……都怪我性格不好，耀会讨厌我也很正常。”

“……”  
耀看看拿着布偶自导自演的伊万，又看看笑容甜蜜的可爱熊娃娃，一时都不知道是该笑，还是该继续假装生气。

小熊布偶的玻璃眼睛又圆又大:  
“‘万尼亚，你好惨啊，你再也没有朋友啦！’”

伊万说：“没人喜欢我，没人喜欢我……我习惯了。”

小熊布偶晃了晃：  
“‘万尼亚，没人理解你，你和所有人都不一样，你没有同类，你是怪物！大家都讨厌你，你是怪物。快滚开，离所有人远一点，你只会给大家带来不幸！’”

伊万苦笑：“别那么说，我会伤心的……”

小熊布偶背过身去，像是真的讨厌伊万了：  
“‘万尼亚，再见，你快滚开，永远不要回来了！森林里的朋友们都很快乐，只要你不存在，大家都会开心的。你是越长越大的怪物，森林这里没有你的位置。老鼠的舞会上不应该有猫，你真讨厌。’”

“对不起……”伊万苦笑，“我是越长越大的怪物。”

“‘我讨厌你！’”小熊布偶用棉花小短手打了伊万的胸口几下，然后怒气冲冲地钻到了耀怀里，“‘小兔子，小兔子，你把这个大怪物弄死吧！让他消失，他要是小时候就死掉就好了，他活该。他为什么要活着恶心大家，真讨厌！万尼亚要是去死就好了。’”

伊万低着头，苦笑着，仿佛是接受了一切的审判和指责。

“……”  
耀沉默地看着他，怀里抱着已经不会再动的小熊布偶。

“对不起，耀，对不起。”

“……”  
耀把布偶放在一边，挪了挪身体，把伊万抱在怀里……他轻声叹息，搂住伊万的脑袋，闭上眼。

两人火热的胸膛贴在一起，安安静静地拥抱着，只有手表的咔咔声在房间中响起。  
伊万让耀跨坐在自己大腿上，抚摸恋人的后背，像是在安抚一个悲伤的孩子。

“没事的，万尼亚……我在这里，我在这里……”  
耀抱着伊万。

“我是应该去死的怪物。”

“万尼亚，我的万尼亚……”

周围的气氛暖洋洋的，橘红灯光让美人的肌肤泛着象牙般柔和的光泽。

“怎么样，这招有效吗？您又要原谅我了吗，好心肠的美人？”

伊万嘻笑着，吻了一下耀的鼻子。酒精的气味，情人的气息，平稳的呼吸。

“笨蛋熊仔……”

“我的小星星。”  
伊万碰了碰耀耳边的红色宝石耳钉，小心翼翼的，像是不确定这颗星星到底会不会烫手。

“耀，你好温柔。”

“你这个无赖……”  
耀鼓起两腮，像是生气的孩子。他惩罚性地捏住伊万的鼻子，用额头轻轻撞了了一下胡闹的男人。

“你看看你，总是这样温柔地向恶棍交出自己的心……你是什么圣徒吗？耀，你这样是会吃亏的。”

“别的不说……万尼亚，请你诚实回答我一个问题。”

“乐意奉陪，甜心。”

“你为什么把另一套兔女郎的套装穿上了？？？？”耀戳了戳伊万脖子上的黑白色领结，又拽了一下他胯部的兔尾巴短裤，“太丢脸了，快脱下来！见鬼……为什么看你穿成这样我感觉更耻了……！太奇怪了！”

“因为我不想光着屁股和你玩布偶，太奇怪了，就随便抓了这件来穿上。”

“这样更奇怪！！！不行，你给我脱了！你这么大一只……”耀把伊万头上的兔耳发卡给摘下来，又把侧开的兔尾巴短裤给他解开，“你这个家伙到底有没有羞耻心啊！”

“没有。”  
伊万诚实地微笑，抱着耀的腰肢，不老实地向上顶胯，粗大的阴茎压着耀的肚子。

“呜……”耀被抱着，无处可逃，腿间一片濡湿，“困死我了，要做就快做！操完逼我要睡觉了！”

“宝贝，你有逼吗？”

伊万坏笑着手指伸向美人的两腿之间，撩拨着湿热的肉穴。他抬起耀的腰，鸡巴磨蹭着湿软的入口，微微顶入一点点又退出来。

“呼……呼……”

“耀，我不想戴避孕套了，可以吗？”

“你买都买了！”

“我可以浪费。”

“啊……啊……”耀被顶得腰软，想要那反复撩拨人的阴茎赶快插进自己里面，又对那东西的尺寸心有余悸，“随便你……反正你这种男人……呜，让你戴套像是要了你的命！”

“好，今晚就让你怀孕，我的甜心。”  
伊万分开耀的双腿，抓着他的胯就往自己鸡巴上按，一点点把粗大的生殖器挤入了湿软的肉穴……

“啊……！”耀痛苦地叫了一声，搂住伊万的脖子，紧张得大腿肌肉都在颤抖，“好疼……可恶，你的鸡巴这么大……每次插进来都好疼，可恶……嘶……啊……”

“我会温柔的，宝贝，你里面又湿又热，吸得我的鸡巴好舒服。”

“不要直播你的操逼感受！”

“哈哈哈，小兔子，你真有意思……真有意思，来吧，我们好好享受这个夜晚。”

伊万笑着，亲吻耀扬起的下巴，轻咬他的喉结……抱着怀里的轻声哼哼的美人，开始有力地向上送腰，把阴茎撞入欢愉的更深处。

……

床铺吱呀吱呀晃动得厉害，伊万抓住美人的两条腿，用力往耀两腿之间顶胯，宽阔背部的肌肉兴奋得紧缩，鸡巴往湿软的肠道深处挤入。

软肉谄媚地吮吸着他，爽得伊万轻轻叹气，掐住不断浪叫的美人的细腰，再次把硬得发烫的凶器挤入耀的小穴。

“啊！啊……伊万，哈……啊……慢一点，肚子……呜……插得太深了……”

耀仰着雪白的脖颈，被男人骑在身下，被干得几乎哭了起来，时不时又像是荡妇一样呻吟喘息，向伊万横冲直撞的阴茎渴求着更猛烈的性欲。

“啊，伊万……伊万！”

肉体间不断的撞击，两人结合处发出淫荡的水声。耀张开腿，迎接男人的欢愉。

伊万就笑，狠狠送腰，胯下和浅金色的阴毛都被美人的体液弄得一片湿润。他从穴口抽出鸡巴，又用力地插进去，撞得耀小声尖叫。

“啊！哈……！”

“呼……宝贝，你在床上叫得真好听，老公操得你爽吗？”

“操我，啊……伊万……啊，操我……”

“发情的猫咪，你好淫荡，这么会勾引男人干你。”

“顶到了！啊……肚子里，啊哈……呜呜……你的鸡巴呜呜……操我……”

“你像这样张着双腿给男人操逼，小宝贝……小宝贝……哈……”

伊万前后动腰，压在美人身上律动，鸡巴把动情呻吟的耀狠狠地钉在床上。耀搂住伊万精壮的背脊，大腿夹住男人的腰，像被操熟的雌性一样承欢，下身水淋淋地承受着男人蛮不讲理的性爱与掠夺。

“操，嘶……啊……”

“瞧你，肚子上都被顶出鸡巴的形状了，娼妇。”

伊万笑着，抚摸耀满是汗水的腹部，感觉到自己的阴茎隔着肚皮在美人的体内操弄。

“别乱摸！”  
耀不情愿，想推开伊万的手，结果下身更紧地把男人的阴茎往深处吸吮。

水渍滴落在床单上，性爱的热度让他们头晕目眩。伊万俯身想吻情人，下身仍猛烈抽插，“宝贝，我的甜心……蜜糖，哦，你的逼好紧……我得给你更多的钱，小家伙，你真棒……呼……”

“不接吻！”  
耀蛮横地推开伊万，两腿乱蹬，又被抓住狠狠按在床上，小穴被更用力地插入。  
“啊！啊，轻点儿！”伊万更兴奋了，抬起美人的一条腿架在肩上，下身干得更卖力了。

“宝贝，花钱就能玩到你这么棒的屁股，对吗？你这么漂亮的逼，又紧，水又多，得卖个好价格。”

“操，明明是我嫖你……唔……”耀被干得脚趾紧绷，脸颊像即将高潮的女人一样通红，“操……你才出来卖！傻逼，要是你卖力操我一晚上，我就给你2000块钱，呼……呼……”

伊万停下，把水淋淋的阴茎抽出来，笑道：  
“那可不够，甜心，那可不够。你出的价格可嫖不到像我这样技术好的男人。”

“别停下……呼，呼……”

“你嗓子都哑了，喝点水。”  
伊万起身，拿来矿泉水瓶，喂给躺在床上剧烈喘息的美人，抚摸耀的肚子。

“呼……呼……”

“你还好么，耀？你听起来呼吸不太顺畅。”

伊万抱着耀亲了亲。他还没射精，阴茎硬得发疼，不过他能忍。他的美人需要休息一会儿，喘一喘。

“哈……哈……我没事，别担心……嗯……”  
耀努力撑起身子，扶了一下头上歪倒的兔耳朵发夹，又理了理自己胯间被伊万拽得发皱的兔女郎制服，上面沾满了淫水和汗液，看起来淫乱不堪。

伊万笑道：  
“果然是喜欢整洁的小黑猫，交配的时候都要给自己理毛。”

“闭嘴。”  
耀整理了一下头发，感觉胸口的窒息感好像消退了……看来他很幸运，不用担心做爱到一半该怎么跑去洗手间偷偷吃药。

“我可以了，我们继续办事吧。”

耀拿来一个避孕套。伊万皱起眉头，耀就骂他：

“又不是给你戴的。你这个傻逼男人，让你戴套像是要杀了你一样……”

“我不喜欢戴套。”

“渣男。”  
耀骂骂咧咧地，撕开避孕套，耳根通红地给自己戴上……尺寸不太合适，橡胶环松松垮垮地套住耀的性器根部，不过无所谓了。

“宝贝，你也没必要戴。”  
伊万将手覆盖在耀的生殖器上，拇指恶劣地搔弄着橡胶套子下的龟头，指缝紧缩撸动，让耀又爽又无助，只能顺势依靠在他怀里，喘息着颤抖，“啊……啊哈……”

“你没必要戴套，摘了吧。”

“哥哥，我们是在酒店，不能弄脏床单！要赔钱的！”

“哈哈哈，宝贝你真可爱。”  
伊万咬着耀的耳垂轻笑，再次把情人压倒在床上，赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，他们感受到彼此的呼吸，因重新燃起的情欲而逐渐升温。

“啊……”  
耀顺从地张分开双腿，任由男人玩弄着自己脆弱的性器。

伊万的手指湿漉漉的，上下滑动着，难得地抚慰着令美人娇喘不已的情欲。他不紧不慢，压在耀身上，阴茎抵着耀的小腹，手上同时玩弄着情人的胸部和两腿之间，时不时低头叼住耀粉色的奶头，像吃奶一样故意嘬出尴尬的声响。

“宝贝，你好湿，水真多。等你怀孕了，这里会有奶水吧？”

“啊……啊……！”  
耀叫喊着，乳头和前面同时被服务着，他只觉得后穴也不由地紧缩，想要吞入肉棒，想要被插入到深处，一直到高潮，一直到接受那个男人的种子。

“耀，怀上我的孩子，好不好？”  
伊万并不急着插入，仍然在用手指撩拨情人的欲望，让耀焦灼不看，像求欢的母猫一样轻声哼哼，把准备好交合的下身凑到他的胯下，湿淋淋的臀部讨好地磨蹭着他的大东西，似乎在本能地渴望着受精。

“伊万……伊万……”  
耀半眯着眼看他，动情的眼眸像是金色的蜜，令伊万很是享受。

“你发情了，小母猫。”

“干我，插进来……”耀知道这个恶劣的男人想要什么满意的答案，男人都这样，于是他咬着伊万的耳朵说：  
“操我，老公……用大鸡巴操我……”

“……”  
伊万顿了顿，他没想到身下的美人会对性爱熟练又坦荡到这种程度。

确实，烂熟艳情的红色果实令人垂涎，然而伊万心里想到了一些小小的不愉快往事，想到了耀和别的男人的一些交流场景……嫉妒和怒火又让伊万太阳穴发紧，坚硬的鸡巴在美人的大腿内侧轻轻跳动，龟头在丝袜上轻蹭，把润滑液和体液湿哒哒地涂抹开来……

“喂！伊万·布列津斯基，你阳痿了吗？等什么呢真是的，没情趣。”  
耀撅起嘴，像是不满笨拙的恋人竟然忘记了恋爱纪念日。

“宝贝，天真宝贝，你不该那么对我……我不是可以被试探的那种男人。”

“你是不是不行？愣着干什么？还要我指导你怎么做爱吗？真没意思，哼。”

“耀，我今天会做得很过火，因为你不该让我生气。”

“熊仔，你怎么又生气了？你的气点好鸡巴奇怪，我才不在乎呢。”

耀笑着搂住伊万的脖子，像粘人的猫一样贴在他身上磨蹭……像是游戏般继续试探这个沉默的男人。情人们赤裸着，焦灼着，探戈一般，享受着性爱游戏暂停时的暧昧片刻。

伊万一只胳膊就环住耀的细腰，健壮有力的身躯拥抱着脆弱的玫瑰。两人望着对方眼中融化的情欲，一起躺到在床上……

耀张开腿，迎向那个压在自己身上的男人，绸子般的黑发在白枕头之间披散开来……伊万喘息着，撩起爱人的一缕长发吻了一下，然后将腰部挤进耀的腿间，扶住阴茎就要性交……

“啊……啊……伊万……”  
耀颤抖着，水淋淋的下身早已做好了和男人交媾的准备。

就在这时。

隔壁房间传来了开门声。两个男人的交谈声从走廊一直进入到隔壁的房间内！

耀忽然意识到，酒店的墙壁原来这么薄？！

隔音效果糟糕得几乎能听到隔壁房间的人把行李箱放在桌子上的声响！

“啊！嘘……伊万……小声！天哪，太尴尬了。”  
耀赶紧把食指放在伊万的唇边。太尴尬了，他不想自己的叫床声被陌生人听到！

“伊万，我们做得轻一点儿好吗？隔壁的人……呜，见鬼都那么晚了怎么还会有人入住啊！总之我们动静小一点儿，好吗，熊仔？”

“好，没事，我有办法。”

“好的……乖熊仔，那么我们小声地……”  
还不等耀说完，伊万就用领带把他的双眼蒙住了。

“？！”

眼前一片朦胧的黑影，只有一点光线从领带的边缘漏进来。他什么都看不见！耀觉得事情不太妙……！

一双大手掐住他的腰，把他翻过来按在床上。漆黑中，耀试图挣扎，然而那火热的硬物已经贴在后穴。

“伊万，你……”

耀想拉下蒙眼布，两只手却被被用力地往后拽，伊万抓着他的手腕，像是骑马时拉住缰绳，男人的性器往前狠狠挤入他的臀缝，猛地往两腿之间插——！

耀惊叫！

又赶紧忍住声音，隔壁的两个男人在讨论着航班取消和倒霉的大雪……

（见鬼！这酒店的墙这么薄吗？！）

耀拼命咬牙，把喘息吞下去，生怕隔离听到。然而他身后的那个疯子似乎更卖力，像是打桩机一样狂热地狠狠干着他的屁股，肠道被阴茎无情地开拓，冲撞！床铺嘎吱嘎吱响得更厉害！

“伊万，轻点……小声点儿……别，别……”

黑暗与光斑在眼前晃动，手腕被拉住，身体被一下下地往后拽，那根滚烫粗大的阴茎在他身体里，一下下地顶弄。耀真的觉得不行了，眼睛看不见……性欲的快感却变得更尖锐清晰。

他能感觉到自己的臀部被重重地挤压着，穴口被撑开，紧箍着男人的阴茎，龟头就在他肚子里磨蹭，顶弄着他的里面，淫水咕啾咕啾地被捣弄得往外流，他两腿之间凉凉的，黑暗在晃动，随着他身后的男人的动作，男人的阴毛蹭得他的臀部又热又痒……一切的感官都变得敏感。

“呼……呼……唔……”  
耀喘息着，翘着屁股趴在床上，像是交配中的雌鹿，承受着雄性压倒性的体重和粗野的性欲。

床铺随着他们做爱的节奏摇晃。

“求你了，伊万……！”耀压低声音，下身讨好地把情人的鸡巴往里吸，“别、别操得那么大动静，隔壁要听见了！”

“宝贝，我想让他们听你挨操。”

“？？？”

“让隔壁的人听听，我们怎么激烈地做爱。”  
伊万的笑声从身后传来，还不等耀反驳，他的屁股就被又重又响地抽了一巴掌。

“！！！”

“不听话的坏孩子，坏猫咪。”  
伊万发了狠，一边操他，一边重重地打他的屁股。啪啪啪！响亮的肉体拍击声与震床声在深夜无比突兀。

耀被干得想叫，又只能哭着忍住，两腿间的快感一波波地冲向更深处！

他几乎都能完全想象出伊万鸡巴的形状和尺寸，那根鸡巴在干他，往他肚子里插弄，他的大腿酸得发抖。

“啊……不……唔，唔……！”

“宝贝，操，我的婊子！你发现隔壁完全没声音了吗，宝贝？”

伊万的笑声从黑暗中传来。耀喘息着，发现隔壁果然陷入死寂，不知道为什么。

“甜心，你知道为什么安静了吗？那两个男人，恐怕正一边听你叫床，一边在自慰。”

“？！！！！！”

“宝贝你喜欢吗？你被操着，旁边有两个观众对着你发情的脸手淫，听着你的叫床声，想象自己的鸡巴插到你水淋淋的小逼里是什么滋味……”

“不行！”

“宝贝，你就当做慈善。让别的男人听着你被操逼的声音再撸一发，他们的精液是为你射的。”

“唔……”

“你当着别人的面做爱，你这个不知廉耻的宝贝，娼妇，妓女，美人你的逼好舒服，这里是你的阴道对吗？这里呢？哦，这是你的阴蒂，呵。”

伊万笑着，搓揉耀的阴茎，用肮脏的幻想羞辱他。

“别说了，啊……！啊……！”

“宝贝，我的鸡巴插在你的小逼里，水太多了，吸得我更硬了。你真棒……宝贝你被多少男人干过？接过多少客人？”

“呜……呜……”

“嗯？他们会一起插你吗？同时干你上面和下面的穴，把精液射到你嘴里？”

“没有那种事！”

“宝贝，我才是你的男人，操，你这个荡妇……！”

“疯子，住手！”

“哦，现在你愿意叫床了？好啊，让隔壁的听听，你叫春的声音多好听啊，小百灵鸟。让人家也幻想一下你脱光了被男人按在酒店的床上日逼的样子。”

“啊……！闭嘴！”

“妓女，我的婊子，啊……啊……我的红宝石情人，啊耀，操！”

“啊……哈……”

“叫得真甜，我喜欢……哈……耀，今晚你就会怀上我的种，我要射在你的子宫里，操到你怀孕。”

“啊……！那里……呜！”

“呼，啊，宝贝你准备好受孕了吗？老公这就射给你，哈……哈……”

耀往前爬，又被拉着脚腕拽回来，被压着操干。  
伊万的呼吸喷吐在他脖颈上，他不知道两人此刻离得多近……只能感受到伊万时不时就要俯身咬他，下身粗暴地征服他，把他往死里操弄。

“啊！”  
好疼，疼……耀想哀求，两腿之间简直要被男人的阴茎撕裂了，他觉得内脏似乎都被搅乱了，肚子里好像只有这根闯入的鸡巴，疯狂地操他，腰要被伊万压下来的重量折断了，水淋淋的肉体拍击声在深夜更响亮——

“我要射了，甜心……啊，哈。”

“呜——！”  
性爱的快感如同洪水猛兽，耀的十指被男人的手扣在床上，他无助地轻声求饶，却只换来了鸡巴更蛮不讲理的侵犯。为了不让自己受伤，耀只能配合地抬起臀部凑到男人胯下，直到那根凶器般的鸡巴在自己肚子里射出了大量液体！

“！”  
耀被压着，伊万死死抓住他的腰部，就像是要确保受孕的完成。

龟头射出的体液流向他体内，耀头晕目眩，还是担心那会不会是尿液。在惶恐与窒息般的高潮中，他被操得射了出来。

“呜呜……唔……”

“好孩子，好孩子，真乖。”  
伊万压着耀，隔了一会儿才抽出阴茎……把用过的避孕套给耀摘下来，扔到垃圾桶里。

晕眩与黑暗终于归于平静……

耀浑身都是湿，两人的汗水，精液，润滑剂和含不住的唾液……他整个人虚脱得像是刚刚被从水里捞上来。

伊万终于又良心发现了，把被折腾得奄奄一息的美人抱进怀里，还忏悔般把熊布偶也塞到耀怀里，让他抱着。

“耀，耀，小熊说他困了，要你晚上抱着一起睡。”

“操……我的腰要断了，你他妈……啊，算了，几点了？”

“四点半了。”

“你不是要和我做爱……你这家伙只想杀了我……”  
耀又困又累，怀抱着软软的布偶，眼睛都要睁不开了。伊万就爱人拥进怀里，搂着他睡，吻耀的头发。

“我的玫瑰，我就是想杀了你，和你结婚，我们永远在一起。”

“太可怕了……每次和你上床，我都死一次……操……”

“别担心，我们还有小熊布偶呢，它是宝宝。”

“智障……”

“你困了，耀。”

“我被你操到大半夜，我能不困吗……啊……”

“耀，你叫我万尼亚吧。”

“我困了……万尼亚……”耀把头靠在伊万胸口，眼睛渐渐闭上了，“晚安，万尼亚……”

“耀，我爱你。”

“晚安……”

“你是我唯一的同类。在世界的最后，我只倾听你的声音。”

“呼……”  
耀睡着了，被怀抱着，被伊万亲吻着。

“到时候我们一起走吧，小星星。”  
伊万笑了笑，感受着怀抱中爱人的体温……

他关上了灯。

TBC


	48. 雪  Снег

*Глава 47. 雪 Снег

醒来时，耀看到床头柜上放着一对红色宝石耳钉，在晨光中亮闪闪的，好似两粒石榴。

“呜……”

他揉了揉自己的耳垂，软软的，耳钉不在了。

啊。

耀愣了一下，困意渐渐散去，他这才意识到自己被抱在怀里，脸颊轻贴着伊万的胸口……身体暖暖的，像是柔软的温泉。他被抱着，身上裹着厚厚的毯子。

耀抬起头，就看到伊万的面容。

紫罗兰色的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，带着淡淡笑意的嘴角……

伊万温情地望着他，就像男孩观察一只小猫。

“早安，耀。你昨晚睡着了，我就帮你把耳钉摘下来了，戴着首饰睡觉不太好。”

“谢谢，早安，万尼亚……”

耀有些不好意思地别过头。

伊万笑了，捏了捏恋人的脸颊。两人的身体随意地轻贴着，小腿交叠在一起，轻蹭对方的肌肤。

“耀，你是不是怕痒？”

“别闹，放开我，我要起床了。”

“哟，小猫猫，才刚醒就不让抱了？”

伊万故意伸脚去蹭恋人的脚心，弄得耀痒痒的，双腿蹬来蹬去。两人在被窝里玩闹起来，耀总是翻身想逃开，伊万不让，想方设法地捉住美人的腰，咬住他的脖颈和肩膀，把耀捞进怀里。

直到玩累了，他们才消停下来，安安静静地抱在一起。

“伊万，你压得我要喘不过气了……为什么你这么重，毯子也好重啊，我这是盖了几层被子？压死我了。”

“因为昨天半夜你一直说很冷，所以我又给你加了一床被子。确实，那时你的体温很低，身体凉冰冰的，我只能这样抱着你，希望厚被子和我的体温能让你暖和一些。”

“呜，我……说了吗？我不记得了。”

“你病了，耀。”

“没有，没有。我好好的！”

耀烦躁起来，费力地推开沉沉的被子要起床……

肚皮好像被什么毛绒绒的东西蹭着，耀低头一看，是那个小熊布偶。熊娃娃就在他怀里，被两人的体温焐得暖呼呼的，像是真正的小动物。

伊万微笑，摸摸布偶的脑袋：

“早安，小熊。”

“……”

耀咬了咬下唇，用下巴蹭蹭布偶的脑袋。伊万就把耀再次搂进怀里，顺手撩起枕头上的黑色长发，免得自己的胳膊压倒耀的头发。

“你瞧，耀，我同时抱着你们两个。你和小熊。”伊万微笑。

“您几岁了？”

“比你大5岁，那可能是8岁吧。”

“怎么会有你这种人，神经病……”耀感觉脸颊有些发烫，就把脑袋埋在伊万怀里，不让他看到自己，“真是的，你出差离开了好久啊。”

“宝贝，一个人看家辛苦了。”

“谁给你看家啊？我们只是熟人而已，不要说得我们好像关系很亲近一样。”

伊万笑道：

“对对对，虽然昨夜你冒着大雪半夜来接我，和我来酒店开房，还抱着我送你的熊娃娃睡着……对，我们就是这样的普通朋友。”

“……”

“外面还下着雪呢，你看。”

“是吗？”

耀趴在伊万胸口，懒懒地抬眼看向窗帘间那条光亮的缝隙，白茫茫的，看不清。

男人的大手就按在他的背脊上，顺着颈椎往下轻轻摩挲……很轻柔，就像是那道雪的光亮……

掌心的温度，钢笔在手指上留下的茧，犹如亲吻，犹如雪，融化在他的爱与困倦中。

他又困了。

“呼……”

“再睡一会儿吧，耀，再睡一会儿，我的宝贝。”

“呜……”

耀困了，眼睛睁不开了。

“小熊困了，小猫咪也困了，小星星也困了。外面在下雪，被子里暖暖的，大家在一起。”

“伊万……”

“别担心，我也在这里，在你身边，和大家在一起。等你醒了，我们就一起喝热牛奶。”

“下雪……”

外面应该很冷吧，大雪还在飘落，冬天簌簌地用银色的茧将世界包裹起来。但是……

伊万的怀里暖暖的，他就在这里。

“熊仔……”

耀渐渐睡着了。

“好，就趁着这个机会。”男人的声音说。

眼睑中黑暗晃动了一下，床铺发出沙沙声，伊万挪动了身体。耀想看看他在干什么，但困得实在睁不开眼了。

“呼……”

耀睡着，嘴唇似乎被轻轻贴了一下……呀，好柔软的触感，凉凉的。

是什么？

雪。

是那个心爱的名字，光亮且悄无声息，在他的唇际沉默。

“好孩子，我们再睡一会儿吧，我抱着你。”

好的，好的。

“耀，我爱你，睡吧。”

嗯……

万尼亚，我也爱你。

……

11 : 15

“啊……都这个时候了……我到底睡了多久？”

耀戴上手表，把白衬衣随意地披在身上，光着两条大腿从床上爬起来。

“没关系的，”伊万的声音从洗浴间传来，“反正你这周不上班，就当休假吧。”

“不行，那也得动作快点儿，得赶在12点前退房，不然要多交钱。”

耀看到床头柜上放着一叠论文，拿起来扫了两眼，是俄语的，页边上写了不少批注，钢笔就放在桌边。看来伊万早早地就醒了，一直躺在床上工作。

“你最近工作很忙吧？在酒店还要写文章。”

“不是我的论文，是我的研究生们的。因为以后我没法继续带他们了，得把学生们转到托里斯手下。孩子们还得毕业啊，这是要紧的事。所以我先尽量把修改意见写好。”

“为什么你不能带学生了？”

耀把发绳叼在嘴上，双手拢住长发，走到洗浴间打算梳头……

松松垮垮的一次性拖鞋忽然在门口挺下了，耀愣在原地，两只手还保持着抬起的动作……

“……”

耀看到。

“？”

伊万裸着上半身，站在镜子前，正用剃须刀刮去下颚的泡沫。

男人只用浴巾裹住腰部，随性地袒露着结实饱满的胸肌。周围满是烟味，看来他窝在狭小的浴室里，不单单是为了晨浴和刮胡茬。

（该死，这个性感的斯拉夫男人。）

耀揉了揉脑袋：“早安。”

伊万向下撇了一眼，又扬起脖颈，继续剃须刀的动作：

“美人，你的大腿真白，应该夹在我的腰上。我得好好享受享受才行。”

“闭嘴……”

耀不好意思地扯了扯白衬衣的下摆，想要遮住自己。他走到镜子前，和伊万并肩站着，拿起塑料梳子梳头：

“你还没说完呢，为什么你之后不能带研究生了？”

“我作为系主任本来就很忙，之后还有一些工作上的调整。”

伊万把泡沫冲洗干净，摸了摸光洁的下颚，又伸手在耀的下巴上摸了一把。耀拍开他的熊爪：

“狗熊你干嘛！”

“哼……果然，你的下巴也是干干净净的。我就不行，每天早上都得剃。”

伊万接过梳子，替爱人轻轻梳理长发，把那缎子般的黑发盘在手心。耀有些不习惯，但也没有反对，只是含糊地低声回应：

“那很好……反正我不喜欢留胡子的男人。你这个样子就很好看，显得整洁清爽。”

耀又看了一眼镜子，继续说道：

“大个子熊仔，浴室的镜子都照不全你的脸。你到底有多高啊？上公交车的时候会不会撞到脑袋？”

“别提了，尽是苦恼。”

伊万苦笑，从背后搂住耀的细腰，身体暧昧地往前磨蹭着，顶得耀只能两手撑住大理石台面。

“呼……别闹……大早上的……”

“宝贝，我还想要。”

“来不及了，一会儿要去退房了！超时得多交房费。”

“哈哈，”伊万轻声笑起来，叼住耀的耳朵，“你觉得我会在乎那点钱吗，美人？”

耀被撩拨得心猿意马，感觉到伊万的大东西紧贴在自己背后，身上单薄的衬衣已经被弄乱了……男人的大手钻进他的衣服里，把衬衣往上掀起，露出骨感分明的背脊。

伊万吻着他的后颈，留下浅浅的牙印：

“宝贝，再干一次？我给你加钱……好吗，小漂亮？”

“唔……你刚刚抽烟了？”

“嗯。”

“切，竟然背着我抽烟，我也要。”

耀被撞得腰软，勉强撑住身体，想要抽出一支烟点上。但是伊万把香烟没收了：

“你不可以抽烟了。”

“别管我！再说凭什么你可以抽，我就不可以？都是成年人，自己管好自己。”

耀有些生气。

“好，那我也不抽了，从现在开始我戒烟。”

伊万把烟盒扔进了垃圾桶。

“这倒不必……”

“我如果早点认识你，就会让你早点戒烟。”

“……”

耀不想提这个话题，他向后摸了摸伊万的“枪”：“要干就快点儿……别浪费时间。”

“乖，我给你加钱，性感宝贝。”

“……”

耀低下头，不愿意看镜子里的影像，只感觉到伊万在自己身后折腾着……两人都还没开始，兴奋的小熊就已经把他拱得晕晕乎乎的……

耀觉得自己一定是疯了，竟然允许别的男人对自己说这样的话。这在以前是绝对不可能的。谁要是敢在床上提到“给钱”，哪怕是玩笑话，耀都会当场暴怒。

没人能看轻他，没人可以欺负他……他绝不允许。

难道自己小时候被欺负得还不够多吗？那些人以前是怎么叫他的？是怎么把他的书包和课本涂烂的？又是怎么在放学后把他堵在洗手间里，企图羞辱他教训他的？

操，贱人，他一个都不原谅。

耀暗自咒骂。

他就是要揍那群狗眼看人低的混蛋，打得他们跪着叫妈。人类真是讨厌，总是通过欺凌比自己弱小的人获得快乐，无可救药。

他妈的。

耀想起中学时代的种种往事，更生气了。

“……”

“耀，你怎么了？”

熊仔停下动作，疑惑地看着他：“你怎么生气了？是不是我做了什么事，让你不开心？”

“噢……对不起，我走神了，没事。”

耀有些过意不去，转过身捧住熊仔的脸颊，吻了一下伊万的嘴角：

“抱歉，我就是想起了小时候一些事……当时我过得不太开心，总是和人打架。”

“谁和你打架，惹你生气？我去杀了他们。”

“说什么呢傻瓜，那时大家才十几岁……你说这种胡话才像是幼稚小鬼，笨蛋。”

耀笑了，捏了一下伊万的鼻子。

“你就是在那时候开始抽烟的吗？中学？”

“嗯……算是吧……这很不好，但是我当时太难受了，养成了这样的坏毛病。后来也是，一焦虑就开始抽烟。”

“你不该抽烟。”

“得了别说了。不如你把酒戒了吧，熊仔。”

“戒酒不可能，我是俄国男人。”

“那你就不配管我，傻熊……”耀假装生气，揉乱伊万软乎乎的金发：

“让我看看，谁是小熊酒心巧克力？哦，是伊万·布列津斯基！樱桃伏特加口味。”

“哈哈，那你吃一口吧。”

伊万高兴了。

“别以为我不敢！”

耀笑着，在伊万的脖子上轻轻咬了一口，结果整个人被抱了起来。他小小地惊呼。斯拉夫男人就笑，抱着他出了浴室，好好地把他放在床上，就放在小熊布偶的旁边。

“乖，穿衣服吧，别着凉。”伊万说。

“你不是还想来一发吗？”

“算了，你脸色不太好。而且昨晚你睡着后似乎不太舒服，一直喊冷。耀，你最近有没有去医院？”

“……”

耀摸了摸胸口，确实……感觉不太舒服，像是被什么东西堵住了。今天这个状况恐怕没法剧烈运动。而且止痛药已经吃完了，只剩针剂，下午最好去一趟医院开药。

伊万开始穿衣服，一丝不苟地扣上衬衣的扣子：

“来我家吧，这个周末我们好好休息休息，我想带你去湖边看星星。湖边有一个小礼拜堂，是我家的私人产业，到时候我们就在那里……”

“抱歉伊万，今天下午我想去一下警局，我还要工作。”

“好吧……但是别勉强自己。”

伊万吻了一下耀的额头，帮他穿上黑色高领毛衣，就像在照顾自家的孩子。

“不会的，最近我工作没那么累，不用跑一线，主要是整理线索。今天下午阿尔会把最新的资料给我。”

伊万停顿了一下，捏住黑色皮手套：“阿尔是谁？”

“我同事。”

“诶呀，真是好名字啊，Потрясающие！”

“伊万，别阴阳怪气！阿尔是我的好朋友。我有很多好朋友，你别来干涉我的生活。再说我也不会去干涉你……瞧，你和托里斯要怎么发展，我可不管，那是你自己的事。”

伊万气笑了：

“小猫猫，怎么下了床就翻脸不认人？”

“因为我俩本质上没有任何关系。伊万·布列津斯基，我们高兴了就睡一觉，不高兴就只是陌生人，懂？”

“听听，你说的什么混账话……耀，你一定伤了很多人的心，前男友们那么爱你。”

“彼此彼此，东欧炮王。我还是那句话：管天管地，不如管好你自己。”

“好吧，狡猾猫猫……真是的，我还以为我们感情很好呢，我喂你吃了那么多东西。”

伊万笑着戴上黑色皮手套。

但是他的左手受过伤，不太灵活，试了几次都没能把右手腕上的金属纽扣按上……耀就过去帮他弄好。

“伊万……我们就保持一点距离吧，不要谈恋爱……这样对我们两个人都好。”

“带刺的小玫瑰，你还是睡着了比较坦诚。”

“万尼亚，这是为了你好。”

“我妈妈才会说这种话。”

“我才不给你当妈呢，傻逼男人。你要是小时候被好好教育过，就不会是现在这样爱欺负人、控制欲爆棚的坏熊仔。”

“肚子饿吗，宝贝？”

“饿死了！带我去吃饭，”耀最后帮伊万调整了一下领带的位置，轻敲手表：

“饿饿，饭饭。”

“我们走吧。”

伊万披上大衣，搂住耀的腰，带着情人离开了酒店的房间。

……

他们在酒店的餐厅随意地吃了午饭。伊万对菜品不太满意，说是约会不应该只请恋人吃这种垃圾食品。

耀不在意，其实两人面对面轻轻松松地聊天就挺不错的了。他没什么胃口，只喝了一杯鲜榨橙汁，吃了小半份三文鱼意大利面。耀仍然对浪费食物感到愧疚。

“对不起，万尼亚……”

耀努力想再吃几口三文鱼减少浪费，结果差点吐了。

“耀。”

伊万立刻拿来了温水，轻拍耀的背，搂着他安抚他。

两人就这么相拥了一段时间，耀的状况渐渐好转了一些。

“抱歉万尼亚，我刚刚……只是呛了一下，没事的。”

耀虚弱地笑着，抚摸伊万的额头，倒像是在鼓励一个跌倒的小男孩。伊万抓住那只手，说道：

“耀，下午我陪你去医院检查一下吧。”

“不用。”

“你下午一定要去上班吗？今天周六，你就不能休息休息吗？”

“这是我的事。”

“好吧，倔强猫猫。”伊万轻叹。

尽管发生了这样的小波折，他们的午餐时光还算平和。两人放松地聊了起来，说到了各自的童年时代。很奇怪，明明只是在餐厅吃了顿普普通通的西餐，他们却有种一起度假的感觉。伊万说，他们现在应该在罗马，在巴塞罗那，或者在彼得堡。

耀就笑，说了一些自己熟悉的地名，讲起南方的夏天，海上的凉风。

伊万安安静静地听着，如同一只不小心闯入人类世界的熊，平和地坐在笼子里，歪着头听饲养员说话。

雪已经停了。

玻璃窗外的世界透亮得像一枚雪花。

他们在一起，谈笑着，说起那些微不足道的幸福瞬间。

热红酒，橙子，还有山楂糖块……说不完的话，分享着对方还不知道的过去，交换着恋人们的感觉。冰糖，厚重冰面上的裂缝，南方……

那个伤心的春天。

王耀说着，伊万就静静地听。

雪啊。

在他们的回忆里。

TBC


	49. 不正确的游戏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】：伪·黑三角（阿尔和耀是友情，露又乱吃醋了）

*Глава 48. 不正确的游戏

吃完午饭，耀坚持要去警察局，怎么劝都没用，伊万只能开车送他。

回城的高速路上已经撒了除雪的工业盐，车流虽然前进得缓慢，但至少交通恢复了正常。

车窗外灰蒙蒙的，橘红色的车灯在湿漉漉的玻璃窗上晕开。

两人坐在车子里，有点闷。伊万就打开了车载音响，播放《柴可夫斯基第一钢琴协奏曲》的CD。

“啊，这首！”

庄严的旋律悠然响起，耀的眼睛也亮起来，伊万就笑：

“果然，你也听过这旋律吧？中国人应该很熟悉柴可夫斯基，我就猜你会喜欢。这是里赫特和卡拉扬合作的版本……这两人关系不好，哈哈，真有意思。但是录音的效果还是非常经典的。作为指挥，卡拉扬太独裁了，肯定和钢琴师里赫特处不好的。不过我很喜欢卡拉扬那种作风，如果我成为指挥，恐怕也不是个好相处的人。”

“你做什么工作都不好相处，谁做你的部下谁倒霉。”

王耀悠闲地往后靠在软软的车座椅上，顺手拨弄了几下伊万西装上的孔雀色贝母袖扣。

“确实。”

“伊万，你喜欢音乐吗？”

“不喜欢。”

“那你为什么以前想要成为大提琴师？”

“人生很无聊，一切都很无聊……当但是我演奏大提琴时，我就想要征服难度更高的曲目，想要把演奏技巧磨炼得更精湛……这种挑战感会让我获得安宁。耀，音乐曾经就是我的笼子，把躁动不安的野兽关在笼子里。”

伊万望着前方，那双紫幽幽的眼瞳倒映在阴冷的玻璃上，雨刷机械性地反复摇摆。

王耀感觉到了气氛微妙的变化。

“伊万，你当时……左手是怎么受伤的？受伤了以后你就放弃了大提琴……抱歉，如果这个问题会让你伤心，你可以不用回答。”

“只是巧合而已。”

“嗯……没事，不用继续说了。我们谈点别的吧，抱歉，说到你的伤心事了。”

“没事，如果是你……我愿意告诉你，耀。”

“……”

车窗雨刷咔咔咔地左右摇摆，两人手表的秒针同步地运转。融化的雪水沿着玻璃往下流淌，车内的侧玻璃雾蒙蒙的，是他们的呼吸。

伊万淡淡地说：

“那是个意外，当时我20岁，从音乐学院毕业，刚刚开始自己的职业生涯……我做得还不错，拿过一些国际奖项，伊丽莎白国际音乐比赛什么的……很无聊，老师让我去参加，我就去，然后拿奖。”

“嗯。”

“然后就是无聊的故事了，会让你失望的。那次是我去布拉格演出。演出结束后很晚了，我开车回酒店……下了车，我听到有人在尖叫，看到有两个男的抓住一个年轻女孩，强行要把她拖走。恰好，我那天很有闲心，就上去揍了那两个男的，让他们放开那个哭泣的女孩子。”

“你做得很好，万尼亚……不能让女孩子面临危险。”

“当晚没什么事，那两个男的骂骂咧咧地跑了，我开车把那个可怜的孩子送回家。出事是在第三天……最后一场演出结束了，我仍然是夜里开车回寓所。刚下车，四五个男的就围上来，那些人是来报复的。我就和他们打架，也没什么，只不过他们带了刀子，在我肚子上捅了几刀，还把我左手的给砍伤了。”

“啊……”

“没事，我把他们五个人打得半死不活，那些家伙差点当场咽气。哈哈，救护车一起把我们送进了医院，上了第二天的新闻头条。俄罗斯大提琴师遭到黑社会打击报复，手被砍伤……简直是闹剧。”

“怎么会……”

“没事的，耀，不用安慰我。我不难过，命运总是很有意思。总之就是这件心血来潮的事改变了后来我的人生轨迹，让我没法再演奏了。”

“万尼亚……”

“如果我没有失去大提琴，我可能会过着完全不同的人生吧。或许就不会那么无聊，受到折磨。”

伊万说得清风云淡，从他的语调中确实感受不出任何情绪的波动，就好像只是说起早晨时不小心把咖啡洒在了桌布上。但是王耀却难过极了，他低下头，想着伊万受到的委屈和不幸，胸口难受得发闷。

磨炼了十多年的技巧，音乐家的手，那个男人所爱过的、追求过的一切。

就因为这样的偶然被毁掉了。

自己前半生所苦苦追求的理想，付出的艰辛汗水……最后却不过如此，只是成为了陌生人在早晨读报时的一条新闻。

“万尼亚……我很抱歉。”王耀摇了摇头，抚摸伊万的头发，“你一定吃了很多苦……我看你仍然保留着自己的琴，你现在还能拉大提琴吗？”

“勉强可以，但是达不到职业演奏者的要求了。”

“那么……下次……如果有机会，你可以演奏给我听吗？我没有听过你拉提琴，但是我真的很想……啊，如果这会让你伤心，那就算了。”

“可以啊，耀，我只为你一个人演奏。”

伊万微笑。

“……”

王耀沉默了，把手上的泡泡糖纸折成一只小小的千纸鹤。音响里，钢琴声悠扬如歌，华美的旋律在狭小的钢铁空间回荡……

他想起了那个死去的小提琴师，约翰·沙弗莱。

（说起来……沙弗莱和伊万一样，都是在音乐职业生涯的顶峰受到了挫败，不得不放弃了……）

王耀有些烦躁，胡乱揉弄着手中的纸鹤。泡泡糖……糖果……橘子味的糖果……

从尸体肚子里剖出来的糖果……

“啧。”

王耀皱起眉头，他想抽烟，现在就想抽一根。伊万瞥了一眼，黑皮手套关掉了车载音响，打开了广播。

新闻里在播报最近恶性案件频发，昨天夜里又有一个拾荒者被刺死在小巷里，凶手用红色的漆在墙上喷了：“献给黑暗的天使”这样有煽动性的标语。

王耀一听就急了：

“操！我怎么不知道？阿尔他们为什么没告诉我这事儿？！”

“你不是在休假吗？或许你的同事们是想让你好好休息一下。”伊万说。

“那也应该告诉我！这是系列模仿案件，很恶劣。上一个模仿犯交代了自己是在一个暗网上看到了有关’黑暗天使’的煽动性文章，所以作案的。那个暗网很麻烦……啊见鬼……所以我坚持要来接你，现在市里的治安变得很乱很糟糕。必须赶快把那个暗网关闭，把凶手揪出来……阿尔……不，这一定是亚瑟的主意，或者是弗朗西斯的。他们太关注我的身体，这根本没什么，要紧的是赶快破案。”

王耀捶了一下车门，又开始翻车内收纳箱，他必须找点儿什么……

伊万说：“宝贝别找了，没有香烟，我都扔了。”

“伊万·布列津斯基，别管我！”

“冷静，我的孩子。”伊万专注地看着路况，平静得像一位神父。

“……”

两人陷入沉默，广播继续沙哑地响着，转而又变成了房地产广告。王耀觉得烦躁，就把广播给关了。他看着掌心被揉得发皱的糖果纸鹤，脑子里又忍不住去想拿该死的橘子硬糖，尸体，舌头里的婚戒，带血的玩具熊……

“喂，伊万。”

“我在听，宝贝。”

“上次你给我那两颗橘子硬糖……你是在哪里买的？”王耀还是忍不住就那么问，话一出口又觉得更加不安。

“糖？什么糖？”

“就是……我们那天去动物园，我贫血了，你就从兜里掏出两颗水果硬糖给我……那个糖，哪里来的？”

“宝贝你怎么了？为什么这么严肃？”

“回答我，那种糖，你从哪里得到的？”

“哈……我想想……”伊万轻叹，仍然专心地开车，“我不太有印象了，可能是顺手从哪里抓的，就放在口袋里了。大概是从学校里拿的，我们系的公共区域会放一些小点心，给学生们和教职员。”

“好，还有一件事。伊万，你说你和人打架……那么你小时候住院，是因为自残，还是因为对别人有攻击倾向？”

“宝贝，你怎么了？为什么一下子变得那么紧张，咄咄逼人的，我让你生气了吗？”

“我就是想知道。”

“好吧。”

伊万叹了口气，笑道：

“那就告诉你吧，锋利的美人，真是的……我住院，是因为我在自己8岁的生日派对上尝试当着所有人的面服毒自杀。我不想活啦，想快快乐乐地在大家的生日歌中死掉。”

“……”

王耀说不出话来。

“后来我开始学大提琴，多多少少找到了一些活下去的支柱。然后呢？然后我又失去了一些东西，一直苟活到今天。”

“……”

“人生啊，不如波德莱尔的一行诗。”伊万笑道。

“万尼亚……”

“别可怜我，耀，我没什么好可怜的，你知道。我生来如此，自作自受……况且这也没什么的，游戏而已，我也乐在其中。”

“伊万，请你回答我一个问题，诚实地。”

“可以是可以，不过你用什么来做赌注呢？宝贝，我不会白白给予好处，我要你下注，我们来赌一赌。”

“我的问题很简单……”耀不理会他的无理取闹，强硬地继续说下去。

“……不如这样，我诚实地回答你一个问题，然后你也同样诚实地回答我？”

伊万也说着，两人像是分别自说自话。

王耀望着伊万，深金的眼瞳犹如丛林中的虎。他目不转睛，毫不迟疑：

“伊万，你现在……还是想死吗？”

“……”

斯拉夫男人没有作声，脸上仍带着那副令人难以揣测的微笑。

腕表咔咔作响，每一秒，每一秒，刀子切割着时间的扇形。两人僵持着，互不相让，一定要坚持自己的主张。

背后传来鸣笛声，堵车了，一路的红色尾灯。

“确实，我想。”

伊万还是妥协了，笑着摇了摇头继续说：

“宝贝，你又浪费了一个很好的提问机会。你总是这样，总是过分关注我这个人，问一些和我人生相关的事，从而错失了一些好机会……”

“伊万，我实话实话，我没法不关心你。因为我不可能对一个有自杀倾向的人见死不救，毕竟你……不，我只是希望……”

“好，轮到我问问题了。Теперь моя очередь.”

他们车子被堵在车流中，鸣笛喇叭声四处响起，前方撞车了，烦躁的司机们不得不等待交警来疏导交通。

伊万侧过头，黑色皮手套指向副驾驶座位上的王耀，以父亲般严肃且不容质疑的语调问道：

“耀，你到底在隐瞒什么？”

“什么……？”

“你经常叫我的全名。好罢，那现在我也这么叫你。王耀，你有重要的事瞒着我，对不对？”

“我……”

王耀愣了一下，脑海里瞬间浮现出了止痛药、确诊单、还有一件极其不愉快的……他不想让任何人知道的事。

他的病。

（不……不应该告诉伊万……这是我自己的事，我一个人知道就行了。）

心中的动摇一闪而过，王耀又恢复了往日的镇静。他硬气且礼貌地回答：

“我没什么好瞒着您的，伊万·布列津斯基。”

“是吗？王耀，那么您为什么不愿意让我陪您去医院呢？您真的是感冒吗？我严肃地说，身体的问题是大问题……”

“和您没关系。”

“之前我和托里斯通电话。提到和您见面的情况时，他支支吾吾的，我问他到底发生了什么，他不告诉我。”

“我们见面很顺利，他对警方的工作提供了很大的帮助，就是这样。”

“托里斯说您身体不太好，可是具体发生了什么，他又不告诉我。王耀，怎么会这样呢？到底有什么事，托里斯竟然帮你瞒着我？我明明是他的上司，他却这样骗我。”

“托里斯又不欠你的，你凭什么命令他？伊万·布列津斯基，你不要欺人太甚。”

“王耀，我打电话问了校警。校警说，你们见面那天晚上，学校外面发生了一些事，警方抓到了一个可疑男人，然后救护车也来了。”

“我怎么知道！”

“救护车。”

“知道了，知道了，世界上只有你一个人知道这个词吗？”

“请您诚实地告诉我，您是不是身体出了为什么问题？为什么会严重到要叫救护车的程度？希望您坦诚地告诉我，不然我回去一定会严厉地询问托里斯。他不可以这样骗我，我不能容忍任何人骗我。”

“伊万·布列津斯基！适可而止，别逼我和你分手！”

王耀吼了一句，转而又试图压抑自己的愤怒，指甲焦虑地挠着自己的手腕，弄得皮肤上都是血红色的抓痕。

伊万轻松地笑了：

“宝贝，宝贝，我的暴烈甜心……怎么就生气了呢？乖孩子，现在你就承认你在和我交往了？真好，看来你情绪失控的时候就会变得很坦诚。”

“我累了。”

“那在车上睡一会儿吧。你不想提这件事就算了……抱歉，我不该逼你，我就是……很担心你。”

“……”

“耀，如果你之后愿意告诉我，我会听的……不管是任何消息。我愿意和你分担一切。”

“我不愿意。”

“为什么？”

“不为什么。这是我自己的人生，我自己的事，我为什么要和别人分担？”

“就算是你的家人也不可以吗？”

“俄罗斯人，我想再不和你吵架了。”

王耀不想理会伊万，侧过身去缩在座椅里……愤怒让他的脸颊烫得充血，他努力吸了一口气……感觉到呼吸很沙哑，像是磨砂纸的质感……不太好，这感觉不太好。

伊万充满歉意地撩弄着耀的马尾辫，就像是逗弄黑猫的尾巴：

“对不起，耀。”

“算了……没事……”

王耀已经没力气了。麻烦，真是麻烦，所以他根本不想和任何人谈恋爱，也不想和什么人推心置腹。

让另一个人进入自己的人生……？真是受不了。

他接受不了。

自己内心有什么好给人看的？无非那些破碎的回忆，那些眼泪和痛苦，除此以外别无他物。

这无聊的28年人生是什么呢？有时候王耀会想。

大概是自己站在天台上抽烟，俯瞰着人间……是的，他的人生只不过是一根香烟，抽完就完了。

没什么好分享的。

白纸，被烟头烫出的一个洞，还有一地的灰烬。

“伊万·布列津斯基，别招惹我，我心烦得很。”王耀缩起背脊，又没法躲开抚摸着自己背的那只大手。

“小星星，你待在好高的地方，不让人碰。”

“别管我……”

王耀真的累了。那么多年过去……难道自己还会对一个人忽然心动？不，他不该在最后的时间里还要遭受这种折磨。

“好吧。”

伊万的声音中带着笑意，仿佛是品尝到了某种胜利。

……

黑色轿车在警察局前停下，王耀冷淡地和伊万道别，解开安全带，下车离开。

“……”

伊万饶有兴致地看着耀的身影穿过马路的车流，往警察局的大门走去……在天真的人群中，美人的神情显得疲惫又哀愁，令伊万无比愉快。

“噢，脆弱的玫瑰，可怜的，要被粗暴地揉坏了。”

伊万笑了。

看到王耀伤心的样子，伊万感到由衷的快乐。他最心爱的玩具，他现在唯一的欲望……在人间那么多年，伊万从来没觉得有什么东西是自己得不到的。

不过这个人不太一样。

伊万不知道自己能从王耀那里得到什么。光是这样炽热的一个谜，就让他兴奋地血液发烫。

不过不要紧，他很快就会得到自己想要的……王耀的一切都会是他的，就像一朵玫瑰，被火焰吞灭。

他们会结婚，会在愉快的游戏中一起离开这个无聊的世界。

“令人期待。”

伊万笑眯眯地调整了一下车内空调的温度。刚刚空调开得太热了，他怕王耀会冷……

然而就在这时。

伊万不经意间看到了倒车镜里的景象……王耀站在警察局门口，正在和一个金发的高个子青年说话。

“！”

伊万猛地抬头，果然看到了照片上那张令人不快的脸——那个金发碧眼的美国青年，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯正和王耀站在街边交谈，看起来聊得甚是开心。

“Сука.”

伊万·布列津斯基打开车门，按了一下车钥匙，从后备箱里拿出一个东西，然后径直穿过马路走向相谈甚欢的两人。

……

阿尔出来取外卖，本来正无聊地等着送餐员……恰好遇到了王耀！王耀看起来有些憔悴，脸色苍白得像纸，但精神还不错。两个朋友就笑着打招呼，顺便就聊起工作上的最新进展。

两人正聊着，阿尔刚笑着想说弗朗西斯的坏话……忽然，一个高大的男人结结实实地撞在他身上！害得他手里的奶茶洒了一地。

“诶哟！”

阿尔被撞得往后退了一步，不过顾及到自己还穿着警察制服，就强忍着没有骂脏话。

“干什么啊！不看路吗？！！”

“哦，不好意思。”对方冷冷地说了一句，带着浓重的俄式口音。

“伊万！”

听到王耀这么说，阿尔困惑地抬起头，看到一双刀子般冰冷的紫眼睛。男人是典型的斯拉夫人面貌，眼窝深，鼻梁很高，嘴唇刻薄又冰冷，看得阿尔更加不爽。

“干什么，俄罗斯人？你要到警察局坐坐吗？”

“不好意思，把您最喜欢的下贱饮料给弄洒了，我给您擦擦吧。看起来您很喜欢甜食啊，想必减肥不容易吧？”

“Fuck，你谁啊？！”

“哈，我就有胸肌，您有吗？”

斯拉夫男人笑眯眯地向前一步，胸脯结结实实地怼着阿尔的胸膛，两人莫名其妙地剑拔弩张。

阿尔推了俄国人一把：

“神经病吧？我认识你吗？我当然有胸肌，比你的大十倍！不信脱开衣服给你看看？”

王耀本来正要拉开莫名其妙闹别扭的两人，结果一下子被这傻逼的对话哽咽得说不出话来。

伊万笑道：

“脱，您现场脱。美国人，我为您喝彩，让全世界看看您引以为傲的油肚。”

“操你妈，俄国人，我是很强壮的！现在就让你见识一下……”

王耀一边按住阿尔正要解开扣子的手，一边用身体把伊万向后推。

“你俩别闹！伊万·布列津斯基，别在这儿闹脾气，有什么事我们回家去说。”

“伊万？哦，这就是你的那个俄国姘头。看起来就不太聪明的样子。”阿尔强忍怒意，笑着对着斯拉夫男人竖起中指。

伊万也摊开双臂，友好地笑道：

“诶呀呀，幸会幸会……我最喜欢美国人了。美利坚多好啊，充满了肥胖且友好的男人，您叫什么名字？哦，王耀和我提过，想必您就是阿尔弗雷德？真好，我领居家有条狗就叫阿尔弗雷德，常常来舔我的皮鞋。好狗狗。”

阿尔被俄国人莫名其妙的敌意弄得又生气又好笑，转头向王耀告状：

“你男朋友怎么回事？他身上是带着什么核按钮吗？怎么见到人就爆炸？我操，俄国人，就你这副阴险的鬼样子，难怪好莱坞拍电影都要说反派都是苏联人。”

“不是……你俩第一次见面，别吵架……对不起阿尔，伊万他只是有点儿……过于热情……抱歉，我这就带他走。”

“不，我还要和美国佬交朋友呢。嗨，我还挺羡慕我的邻居的，等以后我养条狗，也要叫阿尔弗。”

“伊万？噢，我听说在你们邪恶的莫斯科，一个广告牌掉下来，能砸死十个伊万，其中九个都是反派。”

“行了行了……！你俩是小学生吗？伊万·布列津斯基，不许和我同事吵架，你给我过来！”

“呵，阿尔弗，阿尔弗……不如你来做我的狗吧，多环保啊。”

“俄国佬，你看起来什么都挺好，挺健康一个小伙子啊，怎么可怜年纪轻轻就不长脑子呢？”

“伊万，你再这样，我真的要生气了。”王耀拉住熊仔的胳膊。

“噢，”伊万平静了一些，换了一套语气对王耀说：“好，我最后和这个美国人说一句话。”

“不行，你别说。”

“我才不想听你说话，傻逼俄国佬！”阿尔皱起眉头，看到洒了一地的奶茶，又叹了口气，“算了……我再点一杯吧。”

“美国人，谢谢你平时这么照顾王耀。这是我的一点见面礼，纪念一下我们美好的友情。”

伊万冷淡地提了提嘴角，忽然就把手中的东西猛地按到阿尔的脸上！他用了很大力气，几乎像是要将砖块砸向对手脑壳——

“！！！”

“伊万，别……！”王耀大叫。

“呜！”

阿尔向后闪躲，他以刑警的敏捷迅速抓住了朝脸部袭来的那个玩意儿！眼镜都差点掉了。

幸好，抓住了！

可是……那东西，怎么捏起来软软的……？阿尔又捏了捏，是棉花和毛绒玩具的手感。

阿尔戴好眼睛，只见自己手里捏着一个美国小熊布偶？！熊布偶穿着西部牛仔的衣服，脖子上戴着星条旗，可可爱爱地笑着。

“？？？”

阿尔只觉得匪夷所思。所以……自己刚刚是被一个才认识的俄罗斯人用小熊布偶袭击了？

“……”

王耀说不出话，劝架的手还抓着伊万的胳膊。

伊万趾高气昂地指着星条熊布偶，笑道：

“瞧，美国人，你和这个美国熊多般配啊。这是见面礼，你就好好收下吧，呵。”

“王耀，你男朋友到底在干什么？”阿尔捏了捏熊布偶，“不过……这布偶其实还挺可爱的？算了，放在俄国人那里肯定被虐待。”

“呃……”

王耀眨了几下眼睛，一时有点儿忘了自己到底是想要训斥伊万，还是想要向同事道歉。

伊万面无表情，手指重重地戳了阿尔的胸口几下，说了几句大概是粗口或者威胁的俄语，又摸了摸王耀的耳朵，转身就走了。

“啊，等等……”

王耀还没来得及和伊万交代几句，刚一回头，他又看到阿尔兴奋地把星条熊布偶高高举起，蓝眼睛里几乎闪亮着星星：

“好！牛仔小熊，你现在被本Hero解救了，以后你就在自由的国度生活了！再也不用受到红色暴君的压迫了，Yes！！”

“……”

思来想去，王耀还是决定不道歉了，就当做这幼稚的傻事根本没有发生过。

TBC

我本来以为这周会断更的。我最近真的太忙了，很累。下周应该真的会断更，先提前说一声抱歉了TuT


	50. 黄金之心

*Глава 49. 黄金之心

那天下午，王耀回到警察局，最先看到他的人是弗朗西斯。

法国青年本来正埋头帮妹妹写小学作业，认真得像一位伏尔泰。

就在弗朗西斯灵光一现，就要在小学课本上写下《波斯人信札》的时候，一罐冰可乐贴在额头上，凉冰冰的！

“诶呀！干什么呀！”

他气哼哼地抬头，看到王耀拿着两瓶可乐。弗朗西斯转而一笑，接过可乐，和友人碰杯。

“下午好，工作狂。没想到你又来上班了，局长不是让你休息到下周吗？”

“下午好。哲学家，我来看看你们有没有把办公室改建成迪士尼乐园。”

王耀笑笑，指指弗朗西斯桌上放着的一排五颜六色的小学生手工课作业。

弗朗西斯打开易拉罐，耸耸肩：

“没办法，现在小学要求真多啊，贞德的寒假作业都做不完了。这些手工折纸作业还是亚瑟帮着我一起做的……我一个成年人都做不完，小学生怎么可能弄完？”

“你们还是那么有精神，真好。”

王耀回头，看到英国青年正忙着准备下午茶的点心。亚瑟还是一如既往，再忙也要享用茶点。

“下午好啊，亚蒂，今天准备了什么点心？”王耀走过去近距离参观亚瑟的下午茶。

一听有点心，弗朗西斯立刻从办公椅上窜起身，风姿款款地走向两位伙伴，仿佛怀抱着玫瑰出席盛大的宴会：

“点心！啊哈，英国人，不错，你买法式甜点的样子帅气极了。”

“有病，不给你吃。”亚瑟撇了撇嘴，懒得理他，“医生说了，法国人吃了这个蛋糕就会在15分钟内死掉。”

“我就要吃，你买了一整个草莓夏洛特蛋糕呢！”

“哼，颜色很漂亮吧？和红茶搭配起来正好。而且今天我选了一套草莓小鸟的骨瓷茶具。”

“真好看……阿尔呢？怎么不见那家伙？有点心他是最积极的。”

“他在上司办公室，好像在谈事。”

亚瑟小心翼翼地切蛋糕，王耀帮忙把红茶准备好，每个朋友都有份。弗朗西斯就笑眯眯地用手指刮下蛋糕盒边缘的草莓酱，结果又被讲究的英国人训斥一顿。

亚瑟端起自己的茶杯：“好的，准备好了，大家请用点心吧。”

王耀拿出手机，对着红茶和点心拍照：

“等一下！难得有这么漂亮的点心，我要先拍照。好……把草莓的照片上传inss，嗯，套个滤镜好了……”

弗朗西斯看了又忍不住笑话他：“看到美食先拍照再上传社交媒体？耀，你还在网上装女高中生骗你妹妹啊？”

“才不是，这哪儿叫骗！”王耀抿了抿嘴唇，还在忙着给照片挑选合适的滤镜，“我就是……怕小梅被网上的坏男人骗！你们又不是不知道，很多男的在网上会专门挑年轻女孩子下手，装大哥哥什么的，骗取人家女孩子信任，然后……”

“所以你不装大哥哥，你直接装女高中生？”弗朗西斯偷笑，叉起一枚草莓。

“别闹，我忙着呢。现在的小姑娘用什么语气说话呢……？呃，这样是不是太生硬了？你觉得呢，亚瑟？”

王耀把手机给友人看了一眼。

英国青年小呷一口热腾腾的红茶，慢条斯理地说：

“您的波浪号用得未免过多了。还有，为什么不在句子最末加一个可爱表情呢？这个笑脸不错，友好，矜持。”

王耀一下子没忍住笑声：

“No, minister……亲爱的亚蒂，您是二十年不上因特互联网的苏格兰老奶奶吗？！人类已经不用拨号上网了。您说的这个笑脸表情……在现在的高中生那里是完全不同的意思，看起来阴阳怪气的。”

“啧，那你应该去问阿尔，”亚瑟不好意思地摸了摸耳朵，“毕竟那家伙下班还会和高中生一起打篮球，晚上还和一群小朋友联网打网游。上次那家伙竟然还和一个中学生在游戏语音里吵起来了……我服了他，阿尔那家伙这辈子都长不大了。”

弗朗西斯闪亮亮地晃了晃手指，接过王耀的手机：

“你们都不懂少女的心，来，让哥哥帮你们答疑解惑……瞧，这样是不是好多了？措辞优美，文法得当……”

“弗朗西斯，我需要知道的是年轻女孩子说话的语气，不是泡年轻女孩子时的语气……你就是小梅要离得远点儿的那种男人！”

就在朋友们说笑打闹的时候，亚瑟忽然提起一句：

“耀，你身体怎么样？那天你被救护车送到医院，我们都很担心……医生到底怎么说？”

“这个……”

王耀有些迟疑，若无其事地拿起办公桌上的手帕小布老鼠开始玩。

亚瑟坚持问下去：

“耀，你完全可以放心地告诉我们实情……那么多年过去了，大家是这么好的朋友，对彼此就像家人一样，我们很担心你。”

“是的……”王耀叹气，忍不住避开友人的绿眼睛，“我之前说了，因为感冒太久就拖延成了肺炎。不要紧，医生给我开了药，休息休息就好了……”

“真的吗？”

就在两人僵持不下之际，一个高高的身影出现在他们身后，金发碧眼的美国青年加入了谈话：

“是的，亚瑟，那天我去医院了，医生也说王耀得了肺炎，需要好好休息。”

“阿尔……”王耀感激地看了一眼友人。

“好吧，既然医生这么说……”亚瑟原本抱着胳膊，听到阿尔的话也松弛下来，叹气道：“总之你要好好休息，耀。别太担心工作的事，现在我们组和路德他们组一起合作，案件进展还不错，马上就要逮捕唐纳德·雷科，就等上级的指令。”

“太好了。”

阿尔想了想，又接着说：“对了，我刚刚遇到王耀的男朋友了。”

“别提了，阿尔……”

“是什么样的人？”弗朗西斯来了兴致。

阿尔挠了挠头，斜仰着头望向天空，好像半空中挂着一幅斯拉夫男人的画像似的。

“说不上来，有点儿怪。那个俄罗斯男的蛮不讲理，上来就用胸肌怼我……！他凭什么怼我！？”

阿尔光抱怨仍不解气，还一个劲儿往站在一边的弗朗西斯身上撞，像放学回家的小学生一样绘声绘色地模拟当时的状况，向亚瑟告状：

“瞧，亚瑟，你瞧！他就像这样怼我，可用力了！

“抱歉阿尔，你就当他是……热情好客俄罗斯，天真小熊俄罗斯……”王耀扶住额头。

亚瑟竖起食指：“听着，阿尔弗。你得和人家讲道理，不能随便和人吵架。”

“我讲了嘛！”阿尔哼哼两声，又生气地指着胸脯，“而且我的胸肌明明比他厉害多了。我本来还要和他脱了衣服比谁的肌肉厉害，结果王耀不让！亚瑟，你评评理，王耀凭什么不让我和俄罗斯人硬碰硬？大家就该脱了衣服看看，凭实力说话。”

亚瑟白了他一眼，又对王耀淡淡地说：“干得好，耀。”

站在旁边弗朗西斯无辜受害，他简直快被气哼哼的美国金毛狗狗给推到墙上去了：

“住手，阿尔，别怼我了！好好好，我们都知道活泼开朗的俄罗斯人对你多么热情友好了，不用再演示了……！够了，挤死我了！”

王耀两眼无神：“对不起，我就不该让他俩见面……”

亚瑟耸了耸肩：

“真是……不过也幸好没让阿尔弗雷德小朋友在警察局门口当场脱衣秀肌肉……耀，最近有个麻烦事……我们被记者盯上了。那些野狗一样的家伙天天守在警察局附近蹲点，简直比我们警察蹲点还敬业……要是被记者拍到，还写了’警察在市民面前怒而脱衣’这样的网络新闻……估计局长会气得捶桌子。”

“我是正当防卫！你们没见到，那个俄罗斯人是多么手段残忍，穷凶极恶！王耀被他骗了！那男人真坏，害得我没有奶茶喝。俄罗斯，红色暴君，迫害自由的美国公民！你们看——”

阿尔蹙眉，指向自己办公桌上的美国玩具熊，好像在期待着布偶来给他作证。弗朗西斯拍拍阿尔金色的脑袋，又一视同仁地拍拍熊布偶。

王耀苦笑道：

“好了，闹够了玩够了，该聊聊正事儿了。快说说案件有没有什么新进展？那个‘黑暗天使’的暗网调查得怎么样？这些模仿犯很多都是被那个阴间论坛煽动了吧？”

亚瑟放下茶杯，拉了拉鹿皮半开背手套：

“技术部门还在调查。目前已经把那个挑唆犯罪的暗网给关闭了，但是要查找到ip地址估计很难。”

“那么昨夜的模仿案件呢？”

“死者是个58岁的流浪汉，凌晨4点左右遇害。凶器是一把砍刀。凶手像砍菜切瓜一样往受害者的脑壳上砍了十几下，还用红色喷漆在墙上写了‘献给黑暗天使’这样的煽动性标语。”

“这已经算是邪教了吧……”

“确实……”

“凶手已经落网了。”阿尔说。

王耀欣慰地点头：

“太好了，凶手是什么样的人？”

“……”

刑警们都沉默了。王耀意识到这肯定不是什么好消息。

弗朗西斯叹了口气，把妹妹的小学作业本合上：

“凶手只有15岁，还是个中学生……”

“15岁？！一个孩子犯罪？”

王耀倒吸了一口冷气，又攥起拳，琥珀色的眼睛因愤怒而明亮。他重重地把锡制可乐罐按在桌上，水珠溅到了玻璃桌面。

阿尔抱着胳膊：

“所以说这种暗网上的邪恶信息是最有害的。简直可恶至极！害了一个年轻人，更是害了一个无辜的可怜人。”

弗朗西斯接着说：

“是啊……而且那个中学生被捕的时候还坚持声称自己是对的，说什么社会的底层渣滓活该被淘汰，不配活下去……”

“诶，孩子太容易被影响了，发生这样的事真让人难过。不知道到时候少年法庭会怎么判刑。”

“对了，我问询了第一起案件受害人的女儿，她说沙弗莱那个小提琴师以前……”

还不等王耀说完，刚刚从上司办公室里出来的路德维希就急匆匆地向同僚们挥手：

“喂，伙计们！紧急情况，逮捕唐纳德·雷科的行动提前了，走，现在就去！”

“现在？！”

“最新进展，那家伙上钩了，用假身份买了船票，他想逃跑！”

“操！”

“走吧。”王耀立刻穿戴好配枪带，跟上伙伴们的行动。

“耀，你不用去了！”阿尔忙得来不及回头，只是大喊一声就踏入了电梯。

“喂，我要去！”

“你先休息吧，不急这一次！”

弗朗西斯按住王耀的肩，往前一步，其他警员们也迅速进入了电梯，金属门就要合上——

一双手扒住了电梯门，金属门顿了一会儿，又弹开了。

那双深金色的眼睛出现在侦查员们的视野中，王耀神情肃穆，身体轻快地一跃，进入了电梯。他赶上了！

“耀！”

“……”

王耀没说什么，只是往每个伙伴肩膀都上轻轻捶了一拳，就像他们在警校时代那样。

弗朗西斯抓住王耀的手腕，想了想又松开了：

“真是拿你没办法……！好，那一会儿你坐在警车里待命，负责联络。千万别勉强自己。”

“混蛋，别想丢下我，想都别想。”

亚瑟挑眉：“你这个工作狂，下次真应该罚你强行休假两星期。”

“别骂了别骂了，哈哈。”

朋友们随便说笑了几句，缓解了一下出任务前的紧张气氛。然而只有阿尔一个人闷闷不乐，他欲言又止，直到王耀的目光和他对上。

“耀，我们几个是搭档啊，假如没有你在……”

蓝眼睛犹如湖水，倒映着好友的身影。阿尔最后还是没把后半句话说完。

“不，我不会离队的，我一直在。因为……”

王耀苦笑，拍拍友人的胳膊……琥珀色的眼瞳明亮如焰，坚定的眼神已经给出了他的答案。

“我们是搭档啊。”

确实如此。

从伙伴们相遇的第一天，直到所有任务与使命都终结的那一天。

……

警车停下。警察们从车上下来，面对着犯罪嫌疑人唐纳德·雷科的住所：一幢二层独栋小楼。

之前负责蹲点的警官报告了情况，确认犯罪嫌疑人就在家中。

阿尔点头，对同伴们说：

“好，就按之前的方案行动，一队和我从正门进入，二队守住后门出口，三队留守，随时准备支援。”

“犯罪嫌疑人可能有枪。”亚瑟再次提醒大家。

“谨慎一些。兄弟们，注意安全。”阿尔看了一眼王耀，说道：“耀，你就留在……”

王耀并不打算让步：

“如果不让我加入一队，那至少让我去二队，我和弗朗西斯一起。”

“……”

“没时间犹豫了，阿尔，既然你是这次行动的负责人，就快上吧。”

“好，千万别勉强自己。”

“上吧，兄弟们。”

警员们颔首，然后迅速各就各位。阿尔弗雷德、亚瑟和另外两个警员来到正门……大门没完全锁上，只是用金属防盗链勾住。

“上。”

阿尔双手持枪，和亚瑟交换了一个眼色，一脚就猛地踹开了木门的金属防盗链！咣当一声！门重重地砸在门框上，金属链条应声坠地！

“不许动，警察！！！”

枪口指向正在客厅收拾行李的男人——唐纳德·雷科。

“！！！”

男人一惊，立即从行李箱里摸出一把手枪，“小心，闪避！”亚瑟眼疾手快，当即向准备还击的犯罪嫌疑人扣下扳机！

几声枪响！

玻璃花瓶砸碎在地，硝烟刺鼻的气味弥漫在空气中，双方都迅速藏身到掩体后！警方退到门外，阿尔心跳加速，持续开枪，以火力压制敌人！弹夹声咔咔炸开，震天动地，火星飞速流窜！子弹闷声射入沙发，男人躲在沙发后，趁机探身又向着亚瑟举枪射击！

“亚瑟！！”

“专心点儿！别看我，看敌人！我又没死，汉堡包笨蛋！”

亚瑟吼了阿尔一句，托着手枪缩在窗下，趁着对面弹火平息又迅起身还击——

客厅中空无一人，沙发的棉花在空中飞窜，玻璃碎在地上，倒塌的行李箱与衣物一地狼藉。

犯罪嫌疑人跑了！

“十点钟方向，敌人往厨房逃了！”亚瑟拽起别在领口的微型对讲机，通知待命的同僚。

阿尔喊道：“见鬼！别让他跑出去，他有枪，可能会劫持人质！”

混乱之中，硝烟的味道刺得鼻粘膜发疼，警察们追上去，逃犯的脚步声就在不远处的前方，金属罐子玻璃盘子叮呤咣啷掉落在地，皮靴重重地踩踏在掉落的餐具上，叉子发出刺耳的尖响。

男人转身就又朝警方猛开几枪！巨响震动耳膜与胸腔，冷汗挂在后背与前额，阿尔凭着敏锐的本能向左翻滚躲闪！

巨响与火药味平息……阿尔没感到身体有什么痛感异常，好！他起身就追！

“1点钟方向！那家伙往后门跑了！”亚瑟用对讲机告知同伴，“二队做好准备，小心对方有枪！”

“等等亚瑟，不太对！不太对……”阿尔拉住亚瑟的胳膊，“猎物上楼了，他在二楼！”

……

对讲机里传来激烈的枪响，情况不妙，王耀和弗朗西斯对视一眼，紧握枪托。

「他往后门跑了！二队做好准备，小心对方有枪！」

伴随着电流声，亚瑟的声音从耳机中传来。

除了他们两人，还有两位警员分别隐藏在11点钟方向还有7点钟方向，从前后两边守住后门通往街道的方向。警员们屏息凝神，猎人们的感官犹如针尖，就等猎物出现……

可是等候了几秒，后门毫无动静……王耀觉得事情不对。嫌疑人可能没从后门逃走。

“啧。”

王耀轻声呼唤弗朗西斯，对同伴比了个手势，意思是「你留守，我去另一边。」弗兰西斯点点头，继续守住屋子的后门。

（这么几秒过去了还没动静，敌人大概没打算从后门逃脱，很有可能会从二楼的窗户逃走。）

王耀这么想。

他注意到一楼左侧的走廊有一个遮雨棚，高度正好，和二楼窗户离得不远。如果从窗户出来，经过遮雨棚，就能顺利下楼。

王耀放轻脚步，身体贴着墙壁，躲在遮雨棚下面，尽量保持在二楼窗户的视觉盲区。

时间还没过去几秒……头顶上的遮雨棚发出一声闷响！有人跳上去了！

（来了。）

王耀紧握手枪，准备接下来……

“砰！”

又是几声枪响。

“小心闪避，敌人在7点钟方向！”

弗朗西斯的喊声响起！头顶上的雨棚又连续响起几声枪响，在敌人火力的逼迫下，原本守在后方的警员被逼得不得不放弃位置，往弗朗西斯他们的方向撤退。

逃跑的障碍被清空了！

趁着这个机会，枪手纵身从雨棚跳下，稳稳地落在地面，准备逃跑……枪手太着急，没有注意到藏身在雨棚下的王耀。

就在这个时候！

阿尔从二楼追来，也从窗户中探出身体，准备继续追击……但是枪手已经发现了阿尔！

趁着这个瞬间，枪手冷笑，枪口瞄准了那个金发碧眼的年轻警官的脑袋：

“再见，婊子。”

时间，秒针移动了一格，枪手睁大了双眼，恶毒地瞪着那个即将被击落的金发青年。 他瞄准了！

阿尔的身体刚刚从窗户跳出，举枪的手还来不及指向敌人的方向，金属的闪光划过一道弧线——

是时候了，击落一只鹰。

枪手恶劣地笑了一下，志在必得。就算此刻下地狱，就算要被警方击毙，至少也先带走一个。唐纳德·雷科觉得浑身的血液都在沸腾。他要宰掉的最后一个猎物，就在这里了，就是这个金发混球了！

按压在扳机上的手指即将移动，刺眼的日光油淋淋地照耀着人间——

“喂，下午好。”

忽然，一个声音传来。唐纳德·雷科一惊，他完全没料到有人竟然就站在雨棚下？！和他离得那么近！那个鬼魅般忽然出现的人吓了他一跳。

只见一个东方人站在那里，苍白得像一个幽灵，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他。

“我要开枪了。”东方人说。

“！！！”

唐纳德·雷科慌了，向后踉跄了几步，持枪的手一时不知道是该指向东方人，还是该射击二楼的金发警察……如此近的距离，他必然会被警方击中，但是……！刹那间的迟疑，他错失良机。

一瞬间，枪响震耳欲聋，日光刺疼了双眼，耳鸣声尖锐地响起！

东方人开枪了。

唐纳德·雷科向后踉跄了几步，身体差点失去平衡，就在大脑还在恍惚地试图认清身体到底哪里被子弹击中的时刻——

一股力量迅猛地击中了他的肩部，疼痛之下，手中的枪掉了！他试图抓住对方，但那个东方人显然更敏捷，重重地击中了他的面部！嗡得一声，颅骨被震得发疼，彩色的光斑排山倒海地扑面而来！身体软绵绵的，晕眩感令他的脑袋像一个不断摇晃的酒瓶。对方乘胜追击，一下子就把唐纳德·雷科按在地上，反剪他的双臂，让他动弹不得。

“别动！！”

还不得唐纳德·雷科挣扎着起身反抗，好几把手枪同时指向了他的脑袋，赶来的警察已经把两人团团围住。

“唐纳德·雷科，因为涉嫌故意杀人罪，你被捕了。”

王耀说着，将一副银亮的手铐扣在犯罪嫌疑人的手腕。咔嚓，金属合上。终于结束了。

“好，带走！”

“兄弟们辛苦了。”弗朗西斯和其他警员负责押送。

“你没事吧阿尔？”

亚瑟焦急地从二楼的窗户探出身，望着已经跳到地面的阿尔。美国青年露出了灿烂的笑容，两指并拢举到眉间：

“嘿嘿别担心，我是Hero☆！”

“呼……”

王耀把犯罪嫌疑人交给同事们，起身整理了一下衬衣和长发。现在终于可以松一口气了……

但是，胸口有种怪怪的感觉，就好像有两颗心脏同时跳动。王耀蹙眉，揉了几下……不太好……他舔了舔下唇，在同伴们的问候中，又露出笑颜。

抓捕行动结束。

……

红色警灯旋转着，押送犯罪嫌疑人的车子已经回到警察局，王耀坐在后座，看了一眼手表：

5：45，来不及去医院了。

（啧……还是感觉不太对劲……）

王耀还是觉得不太舒服，可能是刚刚抓捕时剧烈运动了，胸口闷得像是被泡在沥青里，黏答答的，呼吸也很重……不行，得休息一会儿，休息一会儿就好了……他安慰自己。

“耀，今天谢谢你……”驾驶座上的阿尔停下车，从后视镜看他，“如果不是你帮忙，今天我可能就得去医院了。”

“啧，这有什么好谢的……我们几个不是一直这样？相互救命而已。”

王耀挤出一个笑容，额头在发烫，汗水也变得火辣辣的……车子里面好闷，空调的热风吹得他喘不过气来。

坐在副驾驶上的亚瑟注意到了他的异常，忧心忡忡地回头问道：“耀，你看起来很不好，怎么了？”

“没事，车子里有点儿闷……反正也到了，下车吹吹冷风就好了。”

阿尔拉好手刹：

“耀，我能问一个问题吗？当时……你和嫌疑人的距离那么近，你也开枪了，以你的水平是不可能打偏的。但是唐纳德·雷科没死，甚至完全没受伤……所以你当时只是开枪威慑他，对吗？”

王耀苦笑：

“诶……如果能制服犯罪嫌疑人，又何必开枪击毙他？警方的职责是抓住坏人，让他们受审判。”

“如果是我，我会当场击毙他。那种混蛋，杀害了好几名无辜女性……”阿尔松开安全带的扣子，用力地拽了一下金属扣。

“确实，但警方的职责不是审判。阿尔，如果在抓捕途中就杀了他，后面可能会有很多疑点没法调查清楚。留他一条活口，让他好好交代清楚，还有没有什么案情是警方没有发现的……啊……呜啊……！”

“我还是觉得……耀，你怎么了？王耀？”

阿尔回头，发现王耀已经打开车门大步离开了，像是赶着去做什么急事。亚瑟赶紧下车去追。

“王耀，等等，你怎么了？！”

“抱歉，我有点……急事，哈……你们先回去……我去处理一下就好……抱歉，让我一个人待着吧。”

王耀加快脚步，头也不回地走了，只留下亚瑟和阿尔站在警车边，忧虑地望着他走远。

TBC


	51. 痛 боль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：Depiction of the agony of cancer

*Глава 50. 痛 боль

伊万坐在餐厅的角落，要了一杯咖啡，正忙着修改研究生的论文。

从学生时代开始，伊万就习惯在咖啡厅或者餐厅上自习。周围的人类吵吵嚷嚷的，很有意思。他一半的博士论文几乎都是在莫斯科的一家叫“玛格丽特”的咖啡厅完成的。今天中午，伊万开车送王耀回警察局，看到警局对面正好有一家环境还可以的餐厅，索性就把车停好，来这里工作。

今天是周六，餐厅生意还不错，随处可见约会的情侣和谈事的生意伙伴。餐厅里正在播放帕瓦罗蒂，服务生像猫一样灵巧地穿过各个餐桌，为客人们奉上红酒或是餐点。

“……”

伊万戴着圆框金丝眼镜，正思考着论文逻辑上的问题……

他听到邻桌的人正在兴致勃勃地讨论最近市里的凶杀案。伊万感到惋惜，人类如果少关心一点这些耸人听闻的新闻，多关心一下环境问题或者艺术创作，那人类就不至于这么无可救药。

“累了，写的什么垃圾。”

伊万摘下眼镜，把学生们的论文整理了一下，好好地放进公文包。他打算休息一下，就开始观察四周的人类，思考接下来的狩猎对象……

现在五点，天快黑了。如果顺利的话，今天在餐厅里就能选中一位幸运朋友，参与到他的艺术创作中。

伊万十指交叠，黑皮手套轻轻按压着，一双紫幽幽的眼睛打量着周围的人类……背景音乐换成了《图兰朵》，伊万就跟着轻轻哼唱。

他主要留意单身男性。

左前方那桌，坐着一个大约四十多岁的男人，穿着普通，大概就是公司职员。男人点了一份金枪鱼意大利面，一边叹气一边吃，或许是遭遇了什么人生打击。吃着吃着，男人竟然还开始掉眼泪。

“太可怜了……”

伊万面无表情，仿佛神父观看忏悔室对面的人：“不幸的、痛苦的人，让我帮他解决一下人生的苦恼好了。”

他继续观察“猎物”。

男人哭了一会儿，用餐巾纸擦掉眼泪，拿出手机开始打电话。伊万注意到男人的手机上贴了几枚可可爱爱的粉色小兔子贴纸，应该是小学生的东西，很可能是他的小女儿贴的。

“哦……算了，这家伙还要养育幼崽。”

伊万对哭泣的男人失去了兴趣，开始物色新的猎物。

他一般不捕猎有幼崽的猎物，这不环保，还会害得可怜的小东西失去经济来源。结了婚的男人也不是最佳选择，伊万没兴趣制造哭哭啼啼的寡妇。最好是年轻有力的、有本领能杀死他的单身雄性。这种猎物才能给他带来乐趣，而且也好吃，肉的口感比较好。

就在伊万继续观察四周的时候，餐厅门上挂着的铃铛响了一下，有人急匆匆地闯了进来——！

哦？

伊万眯起眼睛……竟然是他熟悉的身影。

“耀？”

王耀低着头，像是在躲避什么，又像是在被什么逼迫着，匆忙地往餐厅后面赶去……红宝石美人看起来很不对劲，一直紧紧抓着胸口的衬衫，看上去很痛苦的样子。

可能是发病了，可怜的宝贝。伊万心想。

“噢。”

伊万喝了一口咖啡，拿出手机给王耀发短信，先试探一下美人：

“耀，你下班回家了吗？今天晚饭吃了什么？”

信息迟迟没有得到回复。那是肯定的，毕竟他的宝贝看起来也没心情理会这种不痛不痒的问候。

“……”

伊万看着咖啡杯里自己的倒影……那是一个很像人的东西，如果让它微笑，它就会学着人类露出笑容。但是笑容背后到底是什么感觉呢？伊万也不清楚。

他看了一眼手表，开始计算时间。

“嗯，再等等。”

他大概知道王耀去干什么了。再等一会儿，他想看的场景，还要再等一会儿。吃点心需要有耐心，何况是这种意料之外的款待。

伊万手肘支撑在桌子上，手掌托着下巴，百无聊赖地看着周围的吵吵闹闹的动物们。和王耀一对比，周围的人类一下子就变得毫无趣味，简直像是养鸡场一样喧嚣又无序……

人类啊，人类……

无非就是耳环、戒指、手机、领带、高跟鞋、公文包、刀与叉子、香烟、股票和各种数字，涂着厚厚口红的嘴唇……人类无非就是这些东西的架子。

“好无聊……”

伊万忍不住抱怨，他现在就想去看看发病的王耀一个人偷偷躲在洗手间里到底是什么样子。他想看，那种心情就像小孩子想提前知道圣诞礼物是什么一样真切。

王耀一定很疼，被点燃的玫瑰，他的红宝石美人。

伊万心情很好，打开手机，又开始欣赏两人在水族馆的合影：

“你真漂亮，宝贝，你痛苦的样子真的很迷人。好了，一会儿你要怎么款待我？嗯？被撕裂的小兔子。”

伊万一边哼歌，一边给王耀又发了条短信：

“你还好吗，耀？我还在附近办事，如果你还没下班，一会儿我开车送你回家？”

这时，他看到有一个栗色头发、穿黑色冲锋衣的男人进了洗手间，很快又出来了，匆匆忙忙地跑出了餐厅。

“……”

有点奇怪……他大概猜到那男人看到了什么。伊万一下子不高兴起来。

人类怎么可以这样无礼？那是他的东西，他的漂亮礼物盒。他自己都没拆开呢，人类怎么敢对他的甜心露出这种厌恶的表情？

伊万很不高兴。

紧接着，一个侍应生也跌跌撞撞地从洗手间里退出来，神色慌张，后腰撞在桌子上，碰翻了客人的红酒。正在用餐的女人发出一声小小的尖叫，葡萄酒染红了雪白的桌布，像血液一样滴在地上。

人们慌张地交头接耳，讨论着洗手间里正发生的事情。

侍应生慌手乱脚地跑到餐厅经理耳边说了些什么，秃头的中年经理睁大了眼，赶紧拿起电话报警。一些不知道发生了什么事的客人们慌忙站起身，又迟疑地愣在原地，就像是犹豫要不要逃跑的土拨鼠。可笑至极。

伊万冷笑。

一时间，餐厅里一团慌乱，大多数人不知道发生了什么。只是本能地害怕，像是成群的食草动物。

经理和侍应生紧急交谈了几句，一边擦汗一边压低声音对所有客人说：

“抱歉……客人们，请大家赶快撤离，嘘！嘘……小声，小声……！动静别太大，为了安全……！”

经理的话还没说完，客人们一下子惊醒，纷纷抓起外套和皮套，慌乱往门外跑。杯子餐具咔咔作响，撞到了桌子，人类之间撞到了对方，撞到了门与墙壁，拥挤又惊惶的一堆肉块。

看得伊万心烦意乱。

差不多是时候了。他站起身，往洗手间走去。

惊恐的侍应生拉住他的黑色羊绒大衣：

“等等先生……！别去，洗手间里有一个歹徒，他有枪！可能还吸毒了……！快走，我们报了警，交给警方来处理。”

伊万瞥了一眼那个年轻男孩：

“放手。”

侍应生像是被电击一样，惶恐地放开眼前高大得如同黑影一般的男人。他退后两步，像是躲开在森林中意外遭遇的野兽一般，小心翼翼地远离这个让他感到害怕的存在。

周围鸦雀无声，没人敢吱声，也没人敢上前阻拦那个神情冷酷的男人……罕见的紫眼睛冷得像冰。

“真听话。”

伊万嫌弃地拍了拍刚刚被人类拽过的袖口，走进了洗手间……皮鞋声在瓷砖地面清冷地响起。

“耀？”

嘀嗒嘀嗒。

洗手池的水滴声响个不停。

洗手间的白炽灯发出诡异的嗡嗡声。一种令人不舒服的冷白色光线笼罩在头顶，伊万低头看自己的影子……黑压压一片，犹如巨大的机械。

狭小的空间安静得出奇，外面还在播放《图兰朵》，音乐好像是从很远的地方传来。

伊万听到手表秒针转动的声音，两枚手表，一模一样的走表声。

咔咔咔，咔咔咔。

“呜……呜……啊呜……”从最里面的隔间，传来低低的哭泣声，像一个孩子。

伊万走过去，门敞开着。王耀就坐在那里抽泣，疼得蜷缩起身体，眼泪大滴大滴地落在地面的瓷砖上。

地面上落着一枚针管，是空的。

“啊……啊……”

王耀在哭，甚至拿枪抵着胸口，仿佛是想打爆自己的肺，彻底结束这一切。

他哭泣着，疼得忍不住用头一下下地撞击着墙壁，深深地吞下一大口空气，又像是吞下了一块烧红的烙铁，更加痛苦地扬起脖颈。他湿透了，汗水与眼泪把那张漂亮的脸蛋弄得一片潮湿。

王耀咳嗽了几下，俯身捂住嘴巴，泪滴又掉在膝头。长发松散地披在肩头，看上去像湿透的黑色大丽花。

“哈…啊……”

王耀在哭，像个伤心的孩子那样捂着嘴哭。

伊万站在那里，影子遮住整个狭窄的隔间，他果然看到了自己之前就期待的场景……漂亮的红宝石，裂开的棱面闪耀着血色，这个肮脏狭小的窄间，令人心醉的痛苦，开着的红色的花。

就像他喜爱的八音盒。

“耀……”

但是，伊万没有感到想象中那种开心。

是这样的吗？

为什么？

伊万不知道。他明明应该很享受才对……但是现在他没感到多少乐趣……或者说，他现在什么感觉都没有了。怪怪的。伊万觉得这要怪罪于那个提前拆开了他的礼物盒的人类，败坏了他的兴致。

伊万面无表情，只是沉默地望着王耀。

“……”

“呜、呜……呼……”

或许没人见过这个样子的王耀……痛不欲生的王耀，脆弱得掉眼泪的王耀。星星只是在天空中独自燃烧而已。

“我在这儿，我在这儿。”

伊万抱住王耀，抚摸那因汗水而湿透的后脑勺，感到那个金属硬块就抵在自己和王耀的胸口……是枪。

魔王俯身，将那个痛苦的孩子拥进自己的黑暗里。

“伊万……好疼……我好疼……”被轻柔地抱到怀里，王耀一下子没忍住，搂着伊万的脖子哭泣。

“好孩子。”

伊万感到那瘦削的身躯在自己怀中颤抖，呼吸与泪水就蹭在胸口，暖暖的，像是一只小猫。

“呜……”

耀又忍住了，咬着嘴唇，拼命把哀求的声音吞下去。伊万亲了一下他汗津津的额头，问道：

“药呢？”

“呜……不想要那样……不……”

“你装药的袋子呢？”

“呜呜……不要……走开，伊万……让我一个人待着……呜……我想一个人待着……一个人……”

王耀又用头撞墙了，两只脚不安分地在地上乱蹬，不小心踢了伊万的小腿。他仰头哭，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，眼泪都要流干了。

“……”

伊万一手扶住耀的脑袋，不让他撞墙，另一手在王耀的口袋里摸索了两下……有一个管状的硬块。伊万把那东西掏出来，是一只黑色的布袋。

止痛药的袋子。

伊万打开口袋，发现里面的药瓶已经空了，口服的止痛药吃完了。但是还剩下两枚针管注射的杜冷丁。

他看了一下掉在地上的针管。大概是王耀尝试注射止痛剂，但又出于某种想法而放弃了，把针管扔在一边。

“耀，你不想打针吗？”

“滚开……滚开！呜呜……让我一个人……别管我……滚……伊万，对不起……对不起……让我一个人待着……”

“耀，我们必须打针，不然你不会好受的。”

“求你了，咳咳……让我一个人待着呜呜……不……不要注射……太奇怪了，这太奇怪了……”

“好孩子，很快就好了，我帮你打针。”

“不要……呜呜……别碰我！”

“猫猫，别动。”

“我不要这样，不要这样！我不要注射，滚开！啊！”

“好孩子，很快就好了。”

伊万抓住王耀的胳膊，以上半身的重量压制住王耀。以他的体重和力量，这轻而易举，就像抓住一只需要剪指甲的猫。王耀愤怒地大叫，声音继而又转为软软的抽泣，泪水弄湿了伊万的围巾。

伊万很娴熟地给王耀进行了肌肉注射，杜冷丁会让病人感觉轻松一些。手中的注射器缓缓推进，他平静地看着透明的液体一点点注入王耀体内……

哭泣声就耳畔，白色顶灯嗡嗡闪烁。

伊万想起以前帮妈妈注射止痛剂的场景。

啊，那么多年过去……他已经不记得那个可怜女人的脸，但他竟然还记得注射针剂的手法，还有那撕心裂肺的哀哭。

啊。

伊万垂下双眼，感到了一点茫然。

就像熊仔茫然地将爪子放在玻璃罐子上，又触摸不到罐子里面的东西……伊万大概知道，罐子里装的应该是人类能体会到的东西：悲伤、痛苦、懊悔或是别的什么。人在这种情况下应该会感受到的东西……

然而他什么都感觉不到。

小熊摸不到玻璃罐子里的东西，只能有点焦急地抱着玻璃罐子，嗅一嗅，晃一晃，翻来覆去地摆弄那个他没法理解的怪东西。

这感觉不太好。伊万蹙眉，决定让气氛稍微轻松一点：

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star~♪”

伊万把用过的针管放好，把耀的身体左右摆弄了一下，换了一个能让病人舒服些的姿势。就像抱着玩具一样，伊万把耀抱在膝盖上，温柔地说了几句俄语，继续给耀轻声唱童谣：

“How I wonder what you are？”

王耀脸色苍白，紧紧闭着双眼，靠在伊万怀里。止痛剂正在他血液内流动，流向大脑。

“When the blazing sun is gone ~♪”

伊万轻轻哼唱着，脚也跟着打节拍，让王耀的脑袋枕着自己的肩膀。王耀咳嗽了几下，看上去呼吸明显舒缓了许多。药物正在逐渐生效。

伊万仰头，望着洗手间那闪烁的顶灯，就像望向小时候寂寥的冬夜星空。猎户座，就在那儿……他微笑着继续唱：

“When he nothing shines upon~♪ ”

啊，多么令人怀念。

他也曾经做过虔诚的祈祷者，向星空寻求答案……只可惜，他失去了一些机会，最终还是没能成为人类。

“呜……伊万……伊万……”

王耀渐渐昏睡过去，手指还抓着他的羊绒围巾。伊万听到餐厅外传来了许多脚步声，应该是警察来了。

“休息一下吧，小星星。”

伊万很愉快，吻了一下美人带着泪珠的黑睫毛，脸颊贴着那冰凉的脸。他们拥抱着，在冷光下的窄间，就像在玻璃罐子里。

“Then you show your little light……twinkle, twinkle, all the night……♪”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家！！！！  
> 不好意思，我这几周太累太忙了。  
> 下周不一定能准时周五更新，TuT我会尽力的！谢谢大家来捧场，爱你们！(๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ❤


	52. 噪音 Шум

*Глава 51. 噪音 Шум

“……”  
王耀醒来时，周围漆黑一片。这是在哪儿？发生了什么？！他记得自己之前好像……

“呜……”  
他试图坐起来，但是身体虚弱得一点力气都没有，头晕得像是整个思绪都只是维持在一根针上。王耀又试了一次，终于努力支撑起上半身……

周围的布料发出沙沙声，他很冷，整个人像是被浸泡在冷汗里。晕眩感终于退去一些，他意识到自己好像是在卧室里？天是黑的，几点了？这是下午还是夜里？

他半坐起起来，捂住额头，努力想要清醒过来。就在这时……一双大手忽然就把他揽进怀里！热乎乎的，王耀被吓了一跳，他没想到身旁还睡了个人？！

“谁？！”

“还能是谁？是小熊米沙！”

黑暗中，传来男人懒散又软绵绵的笑声：  
“赛场的欢呼刚刚消逝~🎵  
“再见吧，我们可爱的米莎，回到你的森林家园去~🎵  
“用微笑来告别，不要忧伤，把难忘的回忆留在心底~🎵  
“希望我们达成所愿，希望我们再次相聚~🎵”

唱完了歌，伊万·布列津斯基亲了一下王耀。周围很黑， 他也不知道自己具体亲到哪儿了，可能是王耀的额头。

“你现在感觉怎么样？身体还好吗？”

“伊万，几点了，我们在哪儿……？”

“半夜吧，我猜可能两三点，在你家。”

“我家？我没有印象了，为什么……？之前发生了什么……我不是……啊，啊！”  
王耀想起来了！自己之前发病了，很疼很疼，在餐厅的洗手间，然后……

“伊万，伊万！打开灯！我的手机呢？快把手机给我！”

“灯在哪儿？我不知道。宝贝你来开吧。”  
熊仔把被窝卷了卷，做成一个暖呼呼的巢，然后搂着王耀安安心心地睡在窝里，不愿意起床。

“别闹！！我的手机呢？！”

“我放在客厅了。”

“把手机给我，快给我！他们一定给我打电话了……我记得警察……唔……”

“啊，宝贝……你一定要理会那些打扰我们的人类吗？待在小熊米沙的秘密树洞里不好吗？好吧，真叫我伤心。”  
伊万从黑暗中起身下床。

少了男人沉甸甸的体重，床铺吱呀一声轻松地向上伸展，掀开的被窝里散发出体温的热感。卧室门打开，风吹进来一点，伊万打了个哈欠，趿拉着毛绒拖鞋去了客厅……

“……”  
但是王耀现在没心思想任何事，他只觉得焦虑得要爆炸了。

如果自己的记忆和猜测是正确的……

如果他在餐厅洗手间里真的看到了那个讨厌的记者，如果那个记者真的对着拿着针管的他拍了照片，如果这一切都不是疼痛中出现的幻觉，那么……！

“给你，手机。”伊万打开了灯。

亮光刺眼，王耀不由地抬起胳膊遮住眼睛。伊万就站到他面前，用自己的影子笼住王耀，让他好受一些。

“啊……”  
王耀急忙接过手机一看，顿时后背发凉。

（糟了……）

一切果然都是真的……可怕的事还是发生了，他发现……有20多个未接电话……都是工作电话，其中有5个还是上司打来的……未读手机短信已经多到爆炸了。看着那些新信息的小红点，王耀只觉得被人当头一棒。

伊万在一旁，淡淡地观察着。

3：15，大半夜，然而上司的最新来电就是十分钟前打开的……

王耀感觉到事情的严重性，但他一时间愣住了，失去了勇气去打开其中的扔到一条信息。一种巨大的恐惧感像是噪音的漩涡，要把他吞没在这些未接来电和不断震动的短信提示音里……手机就被他捧在手中，现在都还在不断地振动……王耀不敢看，也不想看，只是怔怔地望着伊万的膝盖发愣。

嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡——手机响了。

嗡嗡——

嗡——  
嗡

嗡——嗡——嗡——

“……”

“……”

他们都没有说话，手机停止了振动。王耀觉得喉咙很干，嘴巴里全是血腥味，他想抽烟……

嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡——  
手机又振动了。

嗡——

嗡——

嗡嗡嗡——

嗡——嗡——嗡——嗡——

嗡——

“耀，给我吧，今晚不看这些了……你先休息，明天我陪你去医院。”  
伊万想接过手机，但是王耀拒绝了。

“……”  
王耀深呼吸，瞥了一眼来电人是“亚瑟”，鼓起勇气闭着眼睛接起了电话：“晚上好，亚瑟……”

「……」  
对方没有说话，只有手机的电流声。

“抱歉……”  
王耀只说得出这个词。听到亚瑟的沉默，一切都很清楚了：同事们都知道了，瞒不住了。当时餐厅的人报了警，那个餐厅就在他们警察局对面，必然是他的同事出的警……王耀不知道伊万是怎么和他的同事们解释的，但是……啊，怎么解释的已经不重要了，反正结果就是这样。

所有人都知道了。

王耀低下头，长发垂落下来，阴影遮住他的视线。他紧紧攥着手机，嘴巴里满是血的味道：  
“真的很抱歉……”

「耀……」

“……”

「你为什么……诶，不，先说要紧的。第一，你有空的时候给上司打个电话，他现在还在办公室加班。第二……最近你别上网了，耀……我想事情的真相不是那样，你和上司说清楚情况，宣传部门会去处理媒体的事的。别想那么多，有问题咱们一步步解决。第三……等你处理完这些，我们谈谈，好吗？没有外人，就我们几个朋友……我们好好谈一谈，耀……」

“谢谢，亚瑟。”王耀轻声叹息，“我这就给上司打电话。”

挂了电话，王耀深呼吸，又拨通了那个让他心底发凉的号码……嘟，嘟，嘟，咔嚓，上司那边接通了。王耀张了张嘴，刚想说什么……但是上司抢先一步，严肃地发问：

「王耀，你吸毒了吗？」

“……”  
深金色的眼瞳骤然睁大。

一瞬间，他愣住了，好像掉入了寒冷刺骨的冰湖。大脑僵住了，身体毫无知觉，肌肉不由地寒颤……一切都停滞了。时间，呼吸，心跳，他曾经骄傲如火的尊严。

「王耀，认真且诚实地回答我，你到底有没有吸毒？」

“……”  
那个刺疼的回答想要脱口而出，然而王耀的舌头好像打了结，麻痹且痛苦。他知道自己必须马上回答……其实上司完全知道答案，就是需要他亲口确认一下。这只是走个流程。他们共事那么多年，上司很清楚他的为人，这只不过是为了给警察局宣传处下一步的工作做准备。没人冤枉他，没人错怪他，其实只不过是……

王耀安慰自己，但是。

眼睛里的酸涩感却怎么都止不住，视觉变得一片湿润模糊，呼吸也在颤抖……不可以，这种时候不可以这样……！不行的，男人就要有男人的样子。

自己是哥哥，是哥哥，必须要……

王耀捂住双眼，努力让自己的声音听上去镇静平稳……

不该这样的，为什么？

“我没有吸毒。”

王耀低着头，嗓音还是像往常汇报工作那样沉稳。但是有水滴落在他的手背上，一滴一滴，融化的星星……伊万看在眼里。

啪嗒，啪嗒。

泪滴在布料上晕开，灰蓝色的，小小的湖。王耀的脸上没什么特别的表情，他很平静，成年人就是这样的。

“我没有吸毒。请您听我说。事情的经过是这样……”王耀继续说。

“……”  
原本坐在床边的伊万站起身，安静地走出来卧室，轻轻带上了房门，留下王耀一个人在房间打电话。

有的话，只能在独自一人的时候说。

伊万猜想，王耀可能不想让任何人看到自己那个样子。

“赛场的欢呼刚刚消逝~🎵”  
伊万走到客厅，琢磨了一下王耀家的热水器怎么烧水。他坐在沙发上，拿出手机上网随便翻了翻社交媒体。

“再见吧，我们可爱的米莎~🎵”

果然，社交媒体的本地新闻全是“警察涉嫌吸毒、受贿”这类的的谣言……下午刚发的新闻，匿名作者，十几万的点击量。

新闻照片就是王耀痛苦地坐在昏暗的窄间，卷起袖子，手上拿着针筒注射器。

“哼……”  
伊万蹙眉，继续阅读下去。

报道还对王耀手腕上的名表添油加醋地描述了一番，暗示这位渎职的警官除了吸毒，还涉嫌受贿。毕竟以市警察局的工资水平，不可能轻易买得起价值40万的江诗丹顿。配图甚至还“贴心”地放了手表的官网图片和价格。文章语调平缓，但是能轻易激起阅读者的愤怒情绪。确实，网页的评论区全是谩骂的留言。

伊万一看就笑了：  
“哈哈，人类竟然在意这种事？就一块手表？诶呀……小羊，长舌的小羊，原来你也想要手表？诶呀，坏孩子……”

笑容转瞬即逝，冰冷的黑影遮住男人的面容。

“回到你的森林家园去~🎵 用微笑来告别，不要忧伤，把难忘的回忆留在心底~🎵”  
他闭着眼轻声哼唱，再次想起1980年的夏天，那一滴眼泪。

伊万很不高兴。

欧洲的阴霾写在纸上，凛冬在整个大陆膨胀，笼罩着波罗的海。西伯利亚的冷高压啊，跨过高加索，气流的鞭子，在他的沉思中成形。  
黑色皮手套十指交叠，仿佛祷告。

那个男人站起身，犹如巨大的霜雪。

他来到阳台，紫晶般的双眼平静地望着窗外的夜……他也曾这样眺望过黑海，这样阅读过1814盖着双头鹰印章的文件。

“人类，为什么总是来试探我的底线？”

伊万随意地笑笑，就好像在牌局里甩下一张红桃A：  
“好吧，好吧。坏孩子，打扰我的游戏，败坏我的兴致……”

他拿出手机，给那个虚假的手机号发了一条信息，很快就得到了回复。他的老朋友总是十分可靠，对出手阔绰的客户有应必答。

对方甚至直接打来了电话。

“晚上好，我的朋友，”伊万轻松地笑起来，“安东尼奥，我要的东西准备好吗？药片，还有一个记者的资料信息。”

……

过了大概15分钟，卧室的门开了。伊万回头，看到王耀走了出来。

“耀，你还好吗。”

“……”  
黑发青年的面容看起来是如此平静，毫无波澜，就好像某人站在高高的露台上，吹着风，眺望着世界。

哦。  
伊万勾了勾手指。这就是他第一次在电视上见到王耀时品尝到的味道。

表面上完美圆满的玻璃器皿，里面却装着自身的碎片。

一颗破碎的心。

“耀，过来，让我抱一下。”伊万张开双臂。

“……”  
王耀垂下双眼，只是显得有些疲惫，然而长长的睫毛还是湿的，在灯光下泛着光泽。显然，他只是随便抹去了泪水，做得却不够仔细。伊万看了很喜欢，欣赏着美人眼角的一抹红色。

王耀低着头，走到伊万面前，停住了：  
“万尼亚……”

“好孩子。”  
伊万微微俯身，拥抱住王耀。

“对不起……万尼亚……”

“别道歉，你没有什么需要道歉的。”

“我……”  
王耀试图说些什么，但是双眼马上又湿了，在夜色里好像两枚闪亮的琥珀。他可能是意识到自己在伊万怀里没法说出接下来想说的话，就向后一步，轻轻推开了那个怀抱。

伊万没有勉强他，只是耐心地望着爱人。

王耀似乎是想笑，最终却只是深呼吸，摇了摇头：  
“对不起，是我太贪恋和你在一起的游戏了……真的不应该，这样对你很不负责任，我明明早就知道的……”

“工作上的事怎么样？上司怎么说？”  
伊万问

“我被停职了。”

“……”

“哈哈……也不是那么严重的说法，哈，真是的……上司只是希望我休息一段时间，等风波过去……我现在还没有勇气上网看新闻，你已经看到了那个新闻，对吗万尼亚？”

“是的。”

“哈哈哈。”王耀轻笑了几下，像个腼腆的女孩子谈起某个夏天。

“耀，你就好好休息一段时间吧，你太疲惫了。”

“休息吗……伊万，我以后当不了警察了。”

“当警察那么重要吗？”

“我累了……有香烟吗？”

“你不能抽烟。”伊万叹息。

“伊万，我们分手吧。”

“别的事以后再谈，你今天状态不好，需要休息。”

“对不起，让你浪费了很多时间和心力……对不起，伊万，我没法……跟你分享我的人生了。”

“甜心你好积极，我都还没进展到求婚那一步，你先主动说出来了。”  
伊万把两只手插在睡衣的口袋里，笑眯眯地望着王耀。

“万尼亚，其实我对你……”

“嗯。”  
伊万倾听着。

王耀抽了抽鼻子，偏过头，望向阳台外城市夜景笑道：  
“诶呀……如果现在是春天，我们像这样吹着夜风聊天一定会很舒适的……可惜太迟了……万尼亚，抱歉。”

“王耀，我们的游戏还没结束。我不会让你失望。”

“我有一些事情必须要去应对，只有我一个人才能处理。”

“我们可以一起。”

“亲爱的，别天真了……做不到的。成熟一点，你很清楚人生是什么样子。我只是……生活和工作上遇到了一点小问题，我自己会处理好的，不需要别人担心。”

“我会给你带来你想象不到的东西。”  
伊万淡然地说。

“今天太晚了……睡吧，我的朋友。之后的事我会处理，一切也是为了你好……”

“耀，逃避是没用的。”

“我没有……”

“我是说……”伊万忽然捏住王耀的下颚，强迫美人抬起头，“你没法逃避我……王耀，你永远没法逃避我。”

还不等疲倦的猫猫开始愤怒，伊万又吻了一下王耀的睫毛，就像黑洞吃掉了星星的泪珠。

那天晚上，他们做爱了。

伊万把美人抱到沙发上，不顾对方的推搡，剥开王耀的内裤，分开他的双腿，扶着硬挺的阴茎直接就干了他。

没有前戏，没怎么做扩张，王耀很痛苦。  
但是身体的感觉反而给了他一些安慰。他搂住伊万宽阔的背脊，把泪水藏在恋人的颈窝里，承受着耳畔的伊万粗重的喘息，承受着不断捅入自己下身的凶器。

这次，伊万没有在王耀体内射精，而是把龟头顶入美人的嘴唇，让他用嘴巴接受了精液。

看着王耀脸上的泪痕与精液，伊万笑了笑，帮王耀整理了一下散开的长发。

之后，他们又回到床上，或许该让睡眠结束这该死的一夜……结果是他们又做了一次，王耀跪在床上，任由男人从后面插入他，阴茎深深地操他。

是的，这很疯狂。王耀自己也清楚。  
他被伊万拥抱着，沉溺在爱人的呼吸与热欲中，沉溺在伏特加一般的罪恶感。

他掉眼泪，十指又被伊万的双手用力扣在床上，两人贴合着彼此，身体是同样的温度，交换着同样的感觉。

既然一切都要结束。王耀心想。

那么至少……他想要最后记得，自己爱过伊万。

TBC


	53. 石之心 Сердце из камня

*Глава 52. 石之心 Сердце из камня

从前，有一个人对大家说了“狼来了”。

人类害怕狼，讨厌狼。有一些村民相信了那个人的话，就把故事告诉了更多人。很快，人类恍然不安，生活在恐惧与流言的阴霾下。

“可怕的狼，贪婪的狼，吞食我们的肥美的羊群，吃掉我们柔软的婴儿。”

“可是狼在哪儿呢？”

害怕的村民们聚集在一起，举着火把，拿起长叉与斧头。

“狼就在我们中间。”

“谁？在哪儿？必须赶快杀了它。”

于是，那个最初说“狼来了”的人再次撒了谎，指着一个年轻的猎人说：

“这个人很可疑！他的影子不是人类的影子，我看到了，是狼！他的酒杯里装的不是红酒，我看到了，是滑腻的人血！就是他，恶棍，怪物，吃人的魔鬼。这个人一定是披着人皮的狼。”

怎么办呢？怎么办呢？村民们都很害怕，没人敢再接近年轻的好猎人。

“大家该怎么办呢，约翰？”

女人捧着童话故事书，温柔地问坐在一旁的小儿子。男孩看起来约莫三四岁，把手指含在嘴里，水润润的蓝眼睛认真地看着母亲手中的画册。

地铁哐哐飞速向前行驶，光影流逝，车厢里只有星星零零几个人。王耀坐在这对母子旁边，静静地听着他们的对话。

“……”

王耀抱着手机发愣，双眼久久地停留在那张新闻照片上——“警察涉嫌吸毒、受贿”。

地铁报站广播响起，车门打开，人的脚步声上上下下，车门合上，循环往复……

小男孩指着画册：“谁是坏人？找出坏人，赶走他！”

母亲翻到下一页，继续念故事：

“村民们很犹豫。他们喜欢那个年轻的猎人，可是他们更害怕狼。大家很慌张，该怎么办呢？该不该赶走那个年轻人？大家拿不定主意，于是……”

王耀抬头看了一下电子屏幕，下一站就到了。

于是他起身，站到车门前准备好。地铁减速，红色的车厢门开启，他随着人群下车……

“于是，人们审判年轻的猎人，人们问他……”

女人的声音消失在嘈杂的噪音中。

地铁轰轰远去，王耀随着人流前进，乘坐电梯，听着周围的人谈笑着说起昨晚的综艺节目。有人在打电话，急切地向对方解释着一个误会。从步行楼梯下来的两个女高中生说说笑笑，窃窃私语。地铁的广播再次响起，钢铁巨大的呼啸声从大地的深处传来，地面的光亮随着电梯而展开，赶车的人气喘吁吁地往下跑，马路上汽车的鸣笛声从在不远处响起。

王耀静静地听着。

城市一如既往，每一种生活都交织在一起，每一个人都活在自己的时间里。一切的一切，有序地运转。太阳在天空，天光明亮，风也如此地吹。冬天仍然凌冽，但毫无疑问，再之后就会是春天……岁岁年年，岁岁年年。

确实，确实……

王耀这样想着……他忽然就很想喝热豆浆。

以前每天早上来上班，要是时间不紧急，他都会去地铁站旁边的一个小餐车买早餐。豆浆啊，玉米粥啊之类的……就是些很普通的东西，随便应付一下肚子。原本只是生活中一闪而过的东西。

“啊……好想喝豆浆。”

王耀看了一下手表，10：25，早就过了正常的上班时间。不过也无所谓，他也不是去上班的。

今早伊万本来说开车送他来警察局，王耀谢绝了。毕竟……之后他也不该和伊万再见面了。

就到此为止吧。

王耀把手插在兜里，望着街道上的人群，呼出的白雾在早晨清冷的空气中散去。这些人类终究是要回到自己的生活中去，去寻求自己的幸福……伊万也是这样，王耀心想……

他希望伊万也能这样。

经营餐车的老奶奶一见到王耀，又露出了惯常的慈爱笑容：

“早啊，王警官，好久不见。您要点儿什么？还要加糖的豆浆和玉米粥吗？”

“早安，我要豆浆就好了，谢谢您。”

王耀也报以微笑。

老奶奶搓了搓手，从餐车的保温箱里拿出一杯封装好的热腾腾的豆浆。她抬眼瞥了一眼王耀，继续闲聊：“最近有很多可怕的新闻，王警官你们一定很辛苦吧。天气又很冷，四点多就天黑了，冬天老是这样。”

“是啊。”王耀从钱夹里拿出一百块，放在收银碟上。

“诶哟，这钱可太大了，零钱找不开。王警官，您下次来再付钱吧，这次先赊账，没事的。”

王耀接过豆浆，摇头笑了笑：

“没事，不用找零了……您老人家保重身体。下次孙子来找您玩儿的时候，可以给小朋友买点好吃的。”

“啊不，王警官……请等等……！喂！”老奶奶腿脚不好，磕磕绊绊地要走餐车狭小的空隙中走出来，把钱还给王耀。

王耀离开了。

走到警察局前，王耀先去街对面的便利店买了包烟。他知道自己不该再抽烟了，但是没办法，他得减轻一下焦虑感……

因为接下来，他必须平静且体面地去面对一切，面对单位同事们的关切的眼神，还有上司的当面询问。

“……”

王耀在街边吸烟，他很不舒服，咳了一会儿，又继续强迫自己吞下烟雾，结果咳得整胸腔都被撕扯得生疼。无奈之下，他只能按灭了烟头……啊。如果小时候没有遇到那些事，可能自己也不会吸烟吧。王耀心想。一切都是偶然，又像是命中注定。

手机振动了一下，他拿出来看了看……

“伊万·布列津斯基教授”发来了一条短信：

「耀，一会儿等你从警察局回来，我们见一面，好吗？我想和你好好谈一谈。我有重要的东西要给你。」

王耀觉得自己不能再回伊万的信息了。他怕自己忍不住，就关闭了手机。

“好的，我准备好了……嗯，我准备好了。”

王耀深呼吸，整理了一下长发与外套，抬头挺胸地走进了警察局，就像他第一次去警校入学报道时那样。

他是骄傲的，必须如此。因为他是哥哥，是长子。

……

警察局的同事们本来各自忙碌着，看到王耀来了……周围安静下来，大家停下手中的工作，纷纷站起身，忧心忡忡地望着那个年轻的东方人。

“呀。”

他们都听说了昨天那件轰动一时丑闻：

有人报警，说王耀在对面餐厅的洗手间里注射毒品。

一时间，这消息被网络媒体和各种小报炒得沸沸扬扬的，好在警方的宣传部门联络了几个社交平台，把未经证实的虚假报道给撤了下来。然而即便如此，那张“注射毒品”的照片已经传开了……潘多拉的盒子一旦打开，世界就不可能再回到从前。

“耀……”路德维希揉了揉眉心。

“上午好，路德。”

王耀和路德维希轻轻击拳打招呼，显得很随意。他走向了电梯，去往自己办公室的楼层。

叮咚，电梯门一打开，王耀就看到了守在电梯门口的朋友们：

阿尔，亚瑟，弗朗西斯。

伙伴们抱着胳膊站在那儿，正如他们的警校时代那样，等着王耀归队。

“早上好。”

王耀浅浅地颔首问候，打算去自己工位收拾东西。

一向冷静的亚瑟向前一步，几乎是怒气冲冲地抓住了王耀的胳膊：“等一下！”

“怎么了，亚瑟。”

亚瑟压低嗓音，似乎是在努力把持住绅士的风度，然而那双绿眼睛中却燃烧着藏不住的愤怒：

“耀……为什么瞒着我们？我们不是重要的朋友们吗？那么多年的同学好友，我们之间是相互救过命的交情……你遇到这么重要的……事情……为什么不告诉我们？”

“谢谢亚瑟，我没事的。”

“没事？！你管这叫没事？你上次被救护车送到医院也是这个原因吧？还有你平时的咳嗽，你在吃的那种药……是止痛片吧？为什么，王耀？”

“抱歉，我去放一下东西，然后还得找上司谈一谈。”

王耀避开友人的目光。

弗朗西斯按住亚瑟的肩让他冷静一下，转头又对王耀说：

“你去忙吧，耀。等你向上司汇报完了，我们再好好谈一谈。你现在有去医院接受治疗吗？我很担心。之前你一直正常上下班，甚至还跟着我们一起天天熬夜加班，看起来不像是有去医院接受系统性的治疗。”

“在治了，在治了。”王耀敷衍地哼了几句。

弗朗西斯眯起眼，像是鉴赏家在估量艺术品的真伪，他叹了口气：

“王耀，你撒谎了。”

“确实。”

“为什么不去治疗？你……是因为钱的原因吗？别担心，大家会帮你的。同事们打算组织一个捐款，虽然可能不多，但或多或少……”

“请不要这样。”王耀斩钉截铁地说。

沉默了很久的阿尔握紧双拳：

“可恶……王耀，你这种人，到底在想什么啊！？以前就这样，现在到了这种重要的时候，你还是这个样子……！就算你不在乎自己的身体，可是朋友们会在意啊。”

“我没事，我一个人可以处理。”

“……”

“听着，耀……”亚瑟松开了王耀的胳膊，终于做出了某种妥协，“或许你现在没有心情谈这件事。我们能理解，因为昨天完全是突发情况，那些狗仔记者就像是苍蝇一样烦人。你现在思绪比较混乱，等你之后冷静下来……我们再重新好好谈一谈，好么？看看有什么是我们可以做的，看看怎么安排你之后的生活和治疗。”

“嗯……”

王耀含混地哼了一声，他知道亚瑟其实相当固执。

弗朗西斯见缝插针地问：

“王耀，你的弟弟妹妹……他们知道你生病的事吗？”

“……”

这个问题像是尖锐的电流，深深地刺痛了王耀。他不想回答。

“你没告诉他们，对吗？”

王耀立刻转移话题：

“好了，我要去找上司谈话了。大家先去帮工作吧。谢谢大家对我的关心，但是不用太担心，我会把一切都安排好的。”

“好吧，好吧……”

朋友们没有办法，只能无奈地站在原地，看着王耀远去的背影。

他像是冷漠的猫，只想避开人群。

……

那天上午，王耀和上司谈了一个多小时。

上司说宣传部门会负责和媒体那边协商处理这些虚假新闻。但现在是特殊时期。犯罪率极速上升，市长和市警察局都面临很大压力。一切都处在风口浪尖，舆论非常敏感。到时候新闻发布会时，可能会有记者提这个问题。王耀这件事虽然是虚假报导，但还是造成了很不好的影响。上司告诉王耀，暂时停职休假也是权宜之计，等风波过去之后一切都好处理。

王耀没什么好反驳的，全盘接受。

下午，王耀去收拾自己的办公桌，想把东西都清空。阿尔不让他那么做。

“耀，不要把你的办公桌的东西全都清空。我不想每次一回头，就只看到一张空荡荡的桌子……”

“嗯，也是。”王耀笑了笑，把东西又放回了原位。

“你以后还要回来呢，把东西留下吧。”

“好，那……”

王耀扫视了一圈，决定该带走什么。他看到了那个手帕折的小布老鼠，是伊万给他的。

“我就带走这个好了。”

“对了，你男朋友知道这件事吗？”

“他不是我的男朋友。”

王耀哀伤地望着手帕折的小老鼠，放在掌心戳弄这个软软的小东西。伊万的手指多么灵巧，他就没法用手帕折出这种小玩意儿。

“你明明喜欢他。”

“是吗？”

“你该问问你自己。王耀，醒一醒，别装了。”

“是啊……所以我要为伊万考虑…伊万只是个傻呼呼的天真小熊。我之前以为，自己可以教他一些东西，让熊仔学会怎么和人相处，怎么和人交朋友……但是我错了，不是我在教伊万，我只不过是贪恋和他在一起的感觉罢了。是我太自私……如果我早点和他断了关系，或许就不会……抱歉，阿尔，我不该说这些。”

“耀，你需要和朋友们好好谈一谈，别一个人撑着。”

“谢谢。”

王耀浅浅地笑了一下，看着桌上的相片：

他们四个人笑着站在警校的大门口，搂着彼此的肩……他把相片也收进了背包里，打算一起带走。

“以后吧。”

……

下午3点多，从警察局收拾完东西，王耀终于去了医院。

他去找医生开了一些新的止痛片。

医生小心翼翼地询问王耀最近的情况，看起来还是想劝他试试接受治疗。她很年轻，很理想主义。

王耀不愿让医生伤心，但他想把实际情况告诉她。因为有时候，一个人生命不是最重要的衡量标准，或者说……生活的重担远远比人们想象得要严酷。

“李医生，谢谢您……但是对我来说，哪怕接受治疗延缓生命，再活个三年五年，这是不划算的。因为您看，治疗需要花费那么多钱……如果我把钱都花光了，我的家人该怎么生活呢？他们会很辛苦。我弟弟大学还没毕业，妹妹还在念高中。”

“这样……”医生叹息。

“我们的父母英年早逝，留给下的遗产勉强够我们三兄妹生活，还有一套房子。我的薪水普普通通，工作这几年也攒了一些钱，但是远远不够。如果我要治病，就得把房子卖掉……到时候我的弟弟妹妹怎么办？他们住哪里呢？我不想让弟弟还没工作就背上更多的债务，他那么年轻。我的妹妹……小梅还是个孩子，她不该为账单和学费发愁。所以您看……有时候就是得一笔笔地算账，没办法的事。”

“……”

“李医生，请不要那么难过，您露出了伤心的神情……没关系的，不用为我担心。我本来就是刑警，也是高风险的工作。就算不生病，谁又能保证自己顺顺利利活下去呢？您也是中国人，您知道的：生死有命，富贵在天。”

“王警官，那么……那么……”年轻的医生轻轻吸气，努力说下去，“那么祝福您……您在家好好休养，尽量和家人一起，相互支持，每天尽量过得开心一点……”

“没事的，我很开心，最近还打游戏呢。我现在状况很好，朋友们都在帮我，家人也照顾我……我的爱人也是，温柔地陪伴在我身边……李医生，谢谢您。您也保重，一切都会好起来的，您是个了不起的人，我非常尊重您。我的父母生前也是医生，他们……”

王耀望向医院窗外，玉兰树还没开花。

一切都很好。

只要他闭上眼，回忆都在那里，他还是可以想起那些温暖的春天。爸爸妈妈，嘉龙、小梅，他的朋友们……还有……

咔咔咔咔。

手表的秒针一格格地转动，吞掉他的时间。

这是伊万送的礼物，王耀看着手表，想到了那篇报道上提到的“价值40万的名表”。诶，竟然是这种贵得可怕的东西……不行，必须把手表还给伊万，自己绝对不能接受这么贵重的礼物。

（这样的话，还是得见伊万一面……）

王耀叹了口气，重新打开手机电源……白屏幕亮起来。一开机，又是几十条短信，几十个未接来电。有许多不认识的号码，可能是别的报纸的记者……他今天早上已经接过好几个记者请求采访的电话。他大致扫了一眼，幸好没有“伊万·布列津斯基教授”的新短信，他松了口气。

拿到了新的止痛药，王耀告别了医生，离开医院，打车回家。

在出租车上，他接到了堂弟打来的电话。

王耀有些犹豫……不过濠镜一向是沉稳可靠的孩子，而且他们堂兄弟之间从小就非常亲密。兴许濠镜是有什么事要和他商量，于是王耀接起了电话：

“濠镜，你好。”

「哥……你还好吗？我在网上看到了新闻，你不可能吸毒，绝不可能。到底发生了什么？」

啊。

果然……王耀用食指狠狠掐着大拇指上的肉，留下一道道月牙形的凹陷。

“别担心，那是工作任务而已，一个假新闻，已经没事了。”

「是吗，太好了……！我就知道不会是那样的。对了，哥，最近我和嘉龙商量了一下，等他毕业我们可能一起试试创业做点什么。嘉龙很有经济头脑，我们又是堂兄弟，彼此信得过。」

“是吗？太好了，刚开始做生意需要启动资金，我会支持你们。”王耀说。

「哥，我不是打电话来借钱的。况且我这边也有些积蓄，父亲也借了我一些钱，做本金应该足够了。我就是担心你，今天看到网络上的照片我吓了一跳。」

“濠镜，你把这件事告诉嘉龙和小梅了吗？”

「没有，我得先和你确认一下，我怕吓到他们。最近嘉龙很忙很忙，他快毕业了，学校里的事情很多，他压力很大。而且我们要一起创业，已经在做各种准备了。小梅还要准备上大学，课业那么忙，最好不要吓唬到小姑娘。」

“是吗……太好了，谢谢你，濠镜……请别把这事告诉他们，我不想让弟妹担心。”

「好，别的我没什么事要说了。哥，你保重，等下次见面的时候我们好好吃一顿。过节的时候，我们应该聚一聚。希望你今年不要老是加班，能有点自己的时间。还有，你要记得按时吃饭，不然容易胃不好。」

“嗨呀，濠镜，你总是这样爱关心人，倒像是你才是哥哥。”

王耀低头笑笑。

「这有什么的？我们是一家人。」

“嗯。你也是，濠镜，好好照顾自己。你才开始工作都很不容易。如果有什么需要帮忙的……尽早和我说，要早一点，我会尽力。啊对了……以后……请你多多照顾嘉龙和小梅……嘉龙性格很要强，心高气傲，总是报喜不报忧。我担心他会把所有的压力都扛在自己身上，这样不行，人会被压垮的。小梅呢……诶，她还是孩子，我希望她以后能走自己喜欢的路，选择自己想要的生活……濠镜，拜托了，多帮帮他们。”

「这是肯定的，哥。」

“谢谢。”

「哥，我春节的时候来看你们。」

“好，替我向叔叔阿姨问好。告诉他们……嗯……我这边工作都还顺利，不用再担心我没时间谈对象的事了，嗯……总之一切都好。”

兄弟之间又闲聊了几句，王耀挂断了电话。出租车已经停在他家楼下了。王耀叹了口气，拉开背包掏出钱夹付钱，顺手摸了摸放在书包里的小熊布偶。

有的礼物他得还给伊万·布列津斯基，但是这个小熊布偶他打算留下。

他回到家，关上房门。

屋里一片漆黑，阳台外面是灿烂如火的晚霞。

好了，终于，他一个人待着了。世界安静下来。

王耀顺手打开热水器，烧上泡茶的热水。冰箱在嗡嗡作响，钟表的声音清晰且清脆，王耀听到屋外传来尖锐的鸣笛声，可能是两个司机吵起来了。

他累了，瘫在沙发上，又懒得开灯。

“……”

王耀拿出手机，点开来社交媒体，再一次看到了那张照片。他仔细放大看了看……真可笑，自己这一脸颓废的样子，手上还拿着注射器，这么狼狈，确实挺像在吸毒的。

评论区有的人在骂他，有的人留言让博主删掉这张假新闻的图片。可是删掉一张图有什么用呢？很多人都在转载。人们说，到底谁是狼？年轻的猎人，你是不是吃人的狼？

“哈哈。”

王耀笑了几下，捂着脸，独自在昏暗的房间哭起来。

为什么会这样呢？

他双手捂住脸，不住地抽泣，黑暗湿漉漉的，泪水濡湿了指缝。

他小声地哭，忍住声音。但是他都忘了，弟弟妹妹已经不住在隔壁的房间了。

“不行，不可以哭。”

王耀深吸了一口气，恨铁不成钢地捶了自己胸口几拳。

没什么大不了的，不可以难过，不可以这么脆弱……他一而再，再而三地告诉自己。就像小时候，他独自坐在警察局的椅子上，作为目击证人等待询问。

“我是哥哥，我可以的，我一个人……没问题的。”

王耀疲惫地抬起眼，望向窗外的壮丽的晚霞，好漂亮啊……眼泪又掉下来，止都止不住。他蜷缩起身体，一边哭，一边掐自己掌心的肉，不允许自己再哭了。

可是，可是……

啊。

啊……

黑暗凉冰冰的，好像坚硬的茧。泪水也是凉的，嘴里满是咸味。他想抽烟。

这时，门铃竟然响了。

叮咚——

“？”

王耀扶着沙发，摇摇晃晃地站起身，急忙用袖子擦掉脸上的泪水。

是谁？

他走到门前，透过猫眼往外看……

呀。

那个斯拉夫男人就站在他家门口，一如既往地穿着看上去沉甸甸黑色羊绒长斗篷，还有一身体面的深色西服。

伊万·布列津斯基。

“……”

王耀小小地吸了一口气，又赶紧捂住自己的嘴，生怕发出声音被门外的男人听见。

伊万为什么来了？不，他不应该开门……他们不应该再见面了，否则……

王耀决定不见伊万。他假装自己不在家，轻轻地退后了几步，回到沙发上，抱着两膝盖蜷缩地躺着。

他听着手表的声音，咔咔咔咔，机械的心脏在运转着……

（万尼亚……）

差不多过了十分钟，门外已经没有动静，天也已经快黑了。

（伊万大概已经走了吧？）

王耀起身，再来到门边向外看了一眼……太好了，已经没有人站在那里了。伊万可能已经回去了……还不等他完全放松下来，脚步声又传来。

伊万又回来了？！

（啊……）

透过猫眼，王耀看到伊万手里拿着一盒冰淇淋。熊仔看上去乐呵呵的，开始守在他家门口悠闲地吃薄荷色的冰淇淋，看样子还打算继续等下去。

（什么？原来只是去买了冰淇淋？！）

“……”

王耀犹豫了。

不行啊，现在是冬天，外面这么冷……他不能让小熊一个人在外面挨饿受冻，像这样可怜兮兮地等他。至少……

（好吧，也好……趁着这个机会，把手表还给伊万吧。最后见一次……之后就再也不见伊万了。）

王耀鼓起勇气，在镜子前又稍微整理了一下自己的仪容仪表，打开了房门。

TBC


	54. 心之猎人 Охотник за сердцами

*Глава 53. 心之猎人 Охотник за сердцами

伊万来找王耀，是有重要的东西要给他。

今天上午，他收到了国际快件……是他订做的两人的戒指。铂金戒指亮得像是晨星，钻石镶嵌在戒指内部，很低调。伊万对刻字的设计也颇为满意，不愧是有百年历史的珠宝商，竟然真的在小小的戒指内部把一长串的俄文单词镌刻得像是山野间秀丽的溪水。

“耀一定会喜欢。”

伊万很高兴，带着戒指来找耀。除此之外，他还准备了别的惊喜，不过那个作品还没弄完，之后王耀会看到的。西班牙人已经给了他那个记者的资料信息，伊万大概摸清了猎物的住址和出行习惯，之后再观察一两天，差不多就可以去狩猎了。

来到王耀的公寓门口，伊万按响了门铃。

叮咚——

“……”

伊万听到了屋内细微的声响，是王耀赤着脚踩在木地板上的声音。听起来软软的，像是猫咪的肉垫，伊万笑了笑。

但是门没有打开。

哦？

伊万猜到了。他的猫咪故意装作不在家，不想见他。撒谎可不行。他的听觉灵敏得像是西伯利亚的狼。伊万甚至能听到门背后王耀颤颤的呼吸声，像是刚刚哭过。

可怜的小朋友，受了委屈。

不过没关系，他对王耀很有耐心。伊万等了一会儿，下楼去买了一盒薄荷巧克力冰淇淋，打算在王耀家门口一边吃冰淇淋一边等。

这时，门开了。

王耀站在门口，佯装振作，眼睛却红红的：

“你好。”

“猫猫，吃冰淇淋吗？”

伊万含住木勺子，又挖了一勺薄荷冰淇淋喂到王耀嘴边。

“我们出去散个步，谈一谈吧，伊万。”

“好呀。”

伊万笑道。

……

黄昏已经褪去，天幕边缘挂着渐变的蓝紫色，城市的街灯已经亮起来，下班的人潮忙于归家，乌鸦也是一样。

他们肩并肩，漫无目的地沿着街道向前走，像是一对普通出门散步的夫妻。

“……”

王耀一直沉默。

伊万看出来，他的猫猫有话想说，却始终憋在心里。伊万把装戒指的盒子放在黑色手提皮包里。在把婚戒拿出来之前，他打算先和美人再玩一下。

“耀，你看起来很疲惫。”

“嗯。”

“今天去警察局，还顺利吗？”

“还好。”

“晚饭吃了什么？”

“还可以……”

王耀答非所问，思绪像是远在天边。伊万觉得好笑，就故意用身体去怼王耀，把王耀挤到人行道最里面，差点撞到了灌木。

“喂！你干什么！”王耀回过神来，生气地抱怨。

伊万笑了：“贴贴，熊仔贴贴。”

“……”

王耀愣了一下，好像是被这孩子气的玩笑弄得不知所措。他咬了咬下唇，气哼哼地说：“什么呀！你成熟一点！别整天胡闹。”

“哈哈，美人，你开心一些了吗？这话是我和娜塔莎学的，现在的小姑娘整天这么说：贴贴，摸摸，揉揉，抱抱，拍拍……像是甜点师傅揉面团。”

伊万笑着，两手潇洒地插在羊绒斗篷的口袋里。

“神经病……”王耀顿了一会儿，赶紧补充道：“啊对不起，我不是说娜塔莎神经病，我是说你是神经病。”

“对啊，我就是神经病，你快来抓我吧，王警官。”

伊万高兴了，忽然把王耀一把抱起来转了个圈！王耀被吓了一跳，脸颊红通通地小声叫道：

“放我下来，熊仔！！！要是遇到我的邻居怎么办！”

“遇到邻居？怎么，你的邻居也想被我抱起来举高高吗？”

“你在想什么啊！笨蛋！”

“哈哈哈。”

“啊……万尼亚，小熊仔万尼亚……我真是拿你一点办法都没有……那么大一个人了，怎么还是像个孩子一样。”

“因为你是童话里的小星星，是能为小熊带来奇迹的蝴蝶。”

伊万笑道。

“我看你才是童话生物……诶，万尼亚，我的朋友。”

“我不是你的朋友。”

“……”

王耀不说话了，似乎是想回避这个话题，他大概是猜到了伊万接下来想说什么。

伊万无所谓。在这段关系中，他并不是很在乎王耀的意见。或者说，他从不觉得有什么东西是自己想要，却不能得到的。总有办法，他总有办法。

不过。

伊万觉得，有必要向王耀澄清一点……毕竟有的事，就连王耀自己都没意识到。于是他又重复了一遍：

“我不是你的朋友，人类才是你的朋友。”

“好了好了，您是中学生吗？别再说这种幼稚又让人尴尬的傻话了……”

“王耀，我们是同类。”

“我才不是熊呢。”

“哈哈哈……对，你当然不是。你是骄傲的小黑猫，像影子一样滑溜溜的狡猾小猫。要是别人一伸手要抱你，你就……”

伊万伸手要拥住恋人，结果王耀侧身一闪，如同身段灵巧的猫一样躲开了。伊万更高兴了，继续笑道：

“瞧，别人要抱你，你就跑掉！哈哈。”

“我今天有重要的事和你说，伊万，我们不开玩笑了，好吗？”

“巧了，我也是。”

“那么我先说。”

王耀抢先一步，像是害怕伊万又说一些乱七八糟的、让他心绪大乱的玩笑话：

“伊万·布列津斯基……我们昨晚已经谈过了。现在我再重申一遍：我们应该……结束这段关系。我是说……彻底地结束。因为我的生活里发生了一点点小变故。接下来我要去处理那些事，没办法再继续照顾你了。我们就此和平地分手吧，谢谢你之前为我做的一切……对了，我必须把这枚手表还给你，它过于贵重，比我的车子还贵……我不能收下这种昂贵的礼物。”

王耀说了一堆，伊万假装认真在听，实际上一直在观察王耀的眼睛。

金色的……在路灯的流光中，像是伤心的蜂蜜。

呀。

伊万想到了很久以前。

小时候，他喜欢看着黄昏的光金灿灿地照耀着教堂的圆顶……乌鸦飞起，人类痛苦地前行，白茫茫的雪啊，覆盖着大地。

晚星升起，正如泉水中，一枚祈祷的金币。

真奇怪。

伊万望着王耀。真奇怪……和王耀相处的时候，他总是会回想起小时候的事，回想起以前一些模模糊糊的感觉……

青李子果酱，蜜饼，银汤匙，暖洋洋的火炉，还有窗外落不尽的雪花。

那时他还小，还能大概感受到人类的一些想法，就像摸到毛绒绒的兔子。

“……”

伊万伸出手，抚摸王耀的脸颊。

他不由地想：自己现在又感觉到了什么呢？不知道。或许也没什么特别的东西。

不过伊万确实产生了一些新的想法。他希望……美丽的黄昏能在雪地上停留得再久一些。

“耀，你说完了吗？

“嗯……差不多就是这样……谢谢你听我说这些。”王耀低下头。

“好的，那么我也有一些事要问你。”

“我不会回答的。伊万，让我们放过彼此吧……这对我们都好，我不想再让你陷入麻烦。”

王耀的眼神变得柔软，犹如无法承受暴风的半透明植物。伊万都看在眼里，不过他不打算再对王耀佯装柔情。他现在有别的想法，新的游戏。

于是，伊万直截了当地说：

“王耀，你看看你自己……高高在上的一颗星星，冷漠又无情，你拒绝所有要亲近你的人。”

“……”

“你的同事和朋友们，他们也想要帮你吧？你对他们是怎么说的？”

“……”

“你的家人呢？你不是有弟弟和妹妹吗？他们在哪儿？他们知道你昨天出了什么事吗？你被救护车送到医院，你会打电话给家人，让他们来接你吗？”

“……”

“不，你不会。”

“伊万，别说了……时间不早了，你该回家了，晚安……”

王耀想逃避。

但是伊万狠狠抓住王耀的胳膊，不让他转身离开。伊万面无表情，冷淡又咄咄逼人地继续说下去：

“看看你自己，对周围的人多么冷酷……你，高高在上的天使，石头做的心。”

“文学教授，您去别处发挥作诗吧！别揶揄我了，我很忙……我还有工作要处理！”

王耀显得有些暴躁。

“工作吗？哈哈，你总是用这个借口来骗自己，藉着工作很忙这个理由，把周围的人推得远远的。”

“你又很懂我了？算了吧，伊万·布列津斯基，别再招惹我，够了……我们都各自回家去吧。”

“王耀，别骗我了。”

伊万懒得再绕弯子，今夜的游戏差不多要完成了。他打算举起猎枪，击落天空中的一颗心。

“骗你什么……？”

“耀，你去治病吧。”

“你在……说什么……”

“你瞒不了我，”伊万顿了顿，俯身将额头抵在王耀的前额上，“我母亲就是因为肺癌去世的。”

“……”

王耀说不出一句话，眼中的火焰由惊讶变为了极度的痛苦……

伊万看出来了，感到一种甜蜜的味觉在舌尖蔓延。于是，他接着说：

“去治病吧，耀，我会给你钱。”

“你闭嘴……”

“甜心，我很有钱，比你想象的还要多得多。”

“所以呢？关我什么事！？”

“以后你就一直待在我身边，我会给你很多很多钱。看病的事你不用操心，我会给你安排好。”

“伊万·布列津斯基，我警告你……别再逼我，到此为止！！我非常生气。”

“哈哈，生气了？可是哪有什么用呢？实际一点，王耀，你当警察有什么用呢？这份工作甚至不能让你赚够治疗费。人类值得你这么加班加点拼命工作吗？不值得。他们不但不感激你，还用谣言伤害你，污蔑你。那条新闻上是怎么说的？警察涉嫌吸毒、受贿……哈，你瞧，人类就是这个样子。况且，你以为你能惩罚全部的罪恶吗？你做不到。都只是幻想，只不过是……”

不等伊万说完……被激怒的王耀彻底失控了，扬起手就打了他一耳光！！

路灯闪烁，鹅黄色的光线倾斜下来，分割了黑暗与光亮的空间。

伊万面无表情，被打了一巴掌的左脸颊开始泛红。但是男人并不在意，紫晶色的眼瞳平静地望着王耀。

“！”

王耀退后两步，惶然地摇了摇头，两眼又湿润起来，仿佛一个做了错事被斥责的孩子。他后悔了，想要向伊万道歉，但又别无退路……

在经历了一番痛苦的内心挣扎后，王耀还是选择了沉默。

王耀摘下手表，塞到伊万手中，又拿出手机当场删掉了伊万的电话号码，转身就走。

他再也不愿意见到这个斯拉夫男人了。

天也已经黑了。

“诶呀，玩得有点过火，被生气的猫猫挠了……糟糕，暴烈的美人肯定不会原谅我了。”

伊万摸了一下火辣辣发疼的脸颊，又忍不住轻快地笑出声：

“哈哈哈哈，真有趣。那么接下来……该去找我们亲爱的记者朋友谈谈心。”

伊万哼唱起《沃尔塔瓦河》。

他的黑皮鞋下长长的影子调转了方向，犹如巨大的杀戮机器，凶猛的黑色钢铁怪兽。

影子中的怪物杀意腾腾，好在它的主人心情愉悦……

因为拜占庭的君主，将要前往森林狩猎。

TBC


End file.
